upon a glimpse
by theherbflower
Summary: I'm woven in a fantasy, I can't believe the things I see. The path that I have chosen now has led me to a wall And with each passing day I feel a little more like something dear was lost. JPLE RLNT Marauder era. SBOC
1. Preface

Authors Note: Yo! Dis is me coolio fic ya! Jk, anywho, hope that you enjoy.

Herb3 The ever so lovely Miss Planet.

Story: upon a glimpse

Author: Herb3

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own no creations of J. K She is the mastermind behind this fiction based story. I do attest to my own plot line and my charming characters lives.

upon a glimpse...

It was raining heavily outside my dormitory at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I sighed most heavily, though I'd always secretly loved the rain. My twin brother Fred was as per usual, up to absolutely no good with my cousins Albus and Hugo, who had undoubtedly dubbed themselves the Hogwarts Pranksters. I remember Uncle Harry telling us all the stories of his Father and his fathers friends. They were Remus Lupin; the kind and sweet Werewolf, father to Teddy and husband to a once thriving Nymphadora. They died in the final battle, a most heart wrenching sadness. Sirius Black, the animagus best friend of James Potter and Remus Lupin. Then there was James Potter, lover of all mischief and pranks, Hopelessly in love with a one, Lily Evans, Uncle Harry's mother. The story was so sad, If I could, I would change it. How could fate be so cruel as to take their lives? Uncle Harry lived a lonely life as a muggle up until he started Hogwarts where he met my Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione, My dad and his twin brother Fred who as fate had also deemed, would loose his life on that fateful night as well. I hated everything for it, my father never really got over the loss of his brother, it wasn't until my mother came along some two years later did he get better.

Aunt Ginny is always telling me how my parents became a couple, my mother, as much as I loved her was just a tad bit err off of her rocker. Fred seems to get her to where I don't, although I favor my mum's looks and He my fathers. My mother was Luna Lovegood, now Weasley. She has the most off the wall notions of life and everything under the sun. She fought in the last battle of the Second war alongside my family. My dad was years ahead of her, so he never seemed to give her much notice until a fateful night of cheers at the Burrow when My Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione married. I always thought that my father suffered much worse fates than others, perhaps not quite as heart wrenching as the Marauders, but never the less, sad. He looses his twin brother, also named Fred, only to have twins? Is that some slap in the face or something? I loved my dad, we understood each other quite well. He owned a shop in Diagon Alley called Weasley Wizarding Wheezes that sells all the Jokes in the world, muggle and magical alike. He loves my mum dearly though, its the sweet kisses he gives her in passing, the looks filled to the brim with passion in his eyes at home.

Tomorrow we were all leaving for Christmas at the burrows, which over the years had been rebuilt after the war to accommodate the many grandchildren Gran and Gramps Weasley accumulated over the years. With Six children who all had taken after they're parents and had droves of children, well besides my dad, there was a need for space and rooms. It was a warm winter in England, as there had been a record low in snow this year. My mum Say's that times are a changing and that soon the one to Restore all harmony to time would arise. But then again even I, who loved my mother dearly, thought she was just a bit way off her lovely little rocker.

My name is Lyla, Lyla Weasley. I was five feet two inches tall, had incredibly long blond silvery hair like my mum, and incessantly blue eyes.

My best friend was Lily Potter, who as it would happen is my cousin as well.

If my twin died, I would soon follow, with out my Freddie, there was no living for me. I wore incredibly too much green; loved chocolate more than anything else on this planet and... was hopelessly in love with Frank Longbottom. He was in the same year as Lily and I, at current we were happy go lucky fifth years. Oh yeah, and I was an animagus.

It was strange though, that I'd be a wolf. Then maybe not. I'd always loved the moon, it was a constant in my life's sky. Since the day I was born, the moon was my love. Of course this changed over the years, as I fell in love with Frank. He was a right genius he was, herbology freak to boot. Though I'm pretty sure its in the genes, as his dad and mum are both hopelessly in love with the subject as well. He's dating this Hufflepuff girl at the moment though, the boy's a right ladies man.

"Heya Lyla." Lily sat down besides me on the window seat.

"Hey Lils." I turn and smile at her.

"What are you think about?"

"Fate."

"Sounding a bit like your mum eh?"

I glared at her. "How cruel fate really is."

"How so?"

"Well I was thinking about Remus Lupin..."

"Back to your hero?"

"Lily he is my hero!"

"I know you magical creature freak."

"Hey?!"

"Oh come on, its true. You and your mum do have somethings in common."

"I. Am. Not. Like. My. Mum!"

"Lyla, your mum is my favorite Aunt. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed of my mum!"

"Then why are you taking such an offense?"

"I'm not. I just hate when people say, _'oh Lyla, you look just like your mum.' _or _'Oh you and your mum are one of a kind.'_ Drives me bloody insane!"

"Anyways, why are you thinking of Remus Lupin?"

"He's just so brave. Can you imagine that? Living life although all hope and love disappeared from your life?" I sighed gazing back into the rain.

"Oh Lyla." She pulled me into a hug. "Your thinking about your dad and Uncle Fred again huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I swear Lyla, Its out of our hands. Merlin's sweaty balls your hard headed."

"Oh can it you." I grinned, trying to cheer up.

"Plus." she added. "Tomorrow were going to go to the burrow."

"Yeah..."

"Going to miss Frank?"

"Yeah... I mean, of course, he's one of my best friends."

"You fancy him."

"Yeah.. What? No! He's my best mate."

"Liar. I swear, you two are made for each other." She jumped up dramatically. "One, in love with Herbology." She gesticulated a plant. "The other, obsessed beyond her wits with Care of Magical creatures." she again gesticulated an animal. "Star crossed lovers..."

"Romeo and Juliet died." I rolled my eyes. "Star crossed is not a good thing. Another one of fates evil manipulative plots..."

"Oh Lyla, your no fun." she huffed and sat back down.

"I guess."

"Come on, lets go bug the guys with our singing?" She pulled me up and towards the door.

"What are we going to sing?" I asked a bit brighter. I loved music.

"How about some Toto?"

"Hold the line?"

"Yup!"

We walked down the crimson steps to the Gryffindor common room. The squashy gold and crimson sofas and chairs looked inviting next to the roaring fire. The six boys and one girl siting about a table were the ones about to be serenaded My brother Fred, cousins Albus Potter, Rose and Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Frank Longbottom. We walked up behind them before bursting into song.

_Lily_

**Lyla**

_**both**_

_"Its not in the that you hold me." _

**"Its not in the way you say you care."**

All six boys turned around with grins, they knew what we were doing. As we'd done it before.

_"Its not in the way that you've been treating my friends."_

**"Its not in the way that you'll stay tell the end."**

_"Its not in the way you look."_

**"Or the things that you say you do."**

_**"Hold the line!" **_

We made the dunt dunt dunt dunt sounds.

_**"Love isn't always on time."**_

_**"Oh whoa whoa."**_

_"Hold the Line!"_

**"Love isn't always on time"**

_**"Whoa whoa whoa."**_

_"Its not in the words that you told me."_

**"Its not in the way you say your mine."**

_**"Woohoooht"**_

_"Its not in the way that you came back to me."_

**"Its not in the way that your love sets me free"**

_**"Its not in the way that you look or the things that you say that you do."**_

_"Hold the line."_

**"Love isn't always on time."**

We finished with bows. They all stood up and cheered with applause.

"You two girls are bloody brilliant." Albus smiled.

"Yeah! Why cant you be more like them Rose?" Scorpius drawled.

"Oh can it Malfoy." Rosie rolled her eyes.

"You know that you love me Rose." Scorpius waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ok... I don't want to witness any yucky love crap." Hugo pretended to vomit.

"Me neither." I agree, plopping down next to Frank.

"I third that." Frank said.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah Frank me boy. Really with you dating half the female population."

"Shut it Al." He blushed.

"Its true." Lily said plopping down next to me.

"Is not!"

"Whatever. Heya Lyla, pass me one of those frogs you've got." Fred eyed the chocolate I'd just unearthed from my robe pocket.

"Get some yourself Freddie boy." I possessively hid my frogs.

"Oh come on, I'm dying here." he whined.

"No!" I glared at him.

"But I'm your twin?" he asked mock hurt.

"Yeah? And?"

Frank smirked. "Can I have one?"

I smiled catching on. "Sure." I handed him one.

"AHH!" Fred looked hurt.

"What?" I took a bit out of the head.

"Hey everyone. Guess who Lyla fancies?" Fred stood up and puffed his chest all proud like.

I chucked one at his head.

"Wait. You actually fancy someone?" Rose asked me with disbelief while perched upon Scorpius's knee.

I blushed profusely. "Fred you will die for this." I glowered.

"Yeah she does." Lily added.

"Lils?"

"Who is it?" Al wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

"No one. Its no one. Fred." I stood up and advanced upon my twin.

He got all scared like and ducked behind Al's chair.

"Come on, just tell us." Scorpius smiled the same as Al.

"I fancy no one."

"Liar." Lily smirked. She'd been trying to get me to tell for months.

"Ugh. You guys suck." And with that I left the common room with a swish of my silvery blond hair.

oo0O0oo

I was sitting out by the thestral paddock. It was pitch dark.

But never the less, I did not at all care.

I huffed loudly and hugged my knees to my chest thinking back to the day I seen my Great Auntie Muriel die. I never liked her much, but all the same did not wish death upon her.

It was cold and I was drenched to the bone, even though I was under the large evergreen that kept everything mostly dry. I sighed heavily, now I've gone and made a fool of myself. Half of the those people knew anyways. Fred and Hugo knew by reading my journal. Lily I told, Al guessed out of nowheres and most likely told Scorpius. I hated the rats, why they had to make everything so bloody difficult I did not know. Frank was my best guy mate, I was not going to trade that in for anything in the world. It simply would not be done. I reached into my robe pocket and pulled out one of my chocolate frogs and chewed the leg off. It was then that I heard twigs snapping from behind me and a smell that I knew all to well came within a five feet distance of me. Frank sat down besides me, th roughing a dry, warm cloak over my shoulders.

"Why'd you run out?" He asked calmly.

"Got irritated."

"By what exactly?"

"Those berks trying to meddle with my personal feelings."

"Ahh." he nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Lyla, its freezing out here."

"Then go back inside, I'll be fine." I shrugged the warm cloak off and handed it to him.

"I'm not going to leave you here."

"Just go. I'll be in soon."

"Merlin's sweaty butt crack. Lyla you are the most stubborn, hard headed girl. That I've ever met."

"Well Frank, thanks for your bloody truth."

"Come on. Lets go in. Who cares if you fancy some random person. I don't, and neither should you."

I look up at him with wide eyes. Sometimes I loved how much Frank didn't see the bigger picture.

"I just want to sit here." I sighed.

"Alright. I'm going to see my dad. I'll be right back." He put the cloak back around me and left only to return twenty minutes later a large sleeping bag and steaming thermos of hot coco. I rolled my eyes at him and watched him roll the green squashy sleeping back out and climb inside. I shook my head at him, he always hated the cold.

"Frank. I know how much you hate the cold. Just go inside and stay warm."

"I did grab the big one, there is enough room for you." he said with heavy eyes.

"I like the cold though."

"I know, never said you weren't a bit crazy."

"Oh shut it." I tossed a pine cone over at him.

"Hey!?" He said in mock outrage. "I bring you hot coco and you through pine cones at me?"

"Its for me?" I wiggle my eyebrow.

"Yeah if you donate your body warmth to me. Geeze Lyla its bloody cold out here."

"Oh fine you. Chocolate was always my downfall." I walked over and slid into the warm sleeping bag with him. He was shivering badly, the lump. He never did listen to whats good for the idiot.

"Your warm."

I rolled my eyes. "I always bloody am you great prat."

"Hey, do you want the Coco or not?"

"Give it." I sat up and took the thermos and drunk the thick chocolaty substance that I loved oh soo much.

"Girl, your a going to make me freeze my arse off if you don't get back down in this bloody bag."

I capped the coco and slid back down into the warmth of the bag. He clung to me as if I were a beacon of ever lasting warmth.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you such a great prat?"

"Hey. I'm not a prat."

"Are to you lump."

"Whatever Weasley."

"Looser Longbottom."

"Your a dweeb my pretty little blond friend."

"And your a dork."

"So who is this illicit love of yours?"

"No one."

"Liar!"

"Of course." I snuggled closer to him, something I'd been secretly dying to do for ages.

"Can you um..." he broke off. "Transform. Your always warmer as a wolf."

So to keep him warm and pacify his question, I quickly transformed into a wolf. I curled up on top of him, as to keep him warmer.

"Thanks." he scratched my ears.

oOooOooOo OOoOoOO oOOooOOo

The sunlight streamed across my face, I was in my animagus form that I knew due to the fact that I could hear Franks cool breathing and twigs snapping some ten miles away.

I lifted my head and looked down at Frank, my snout sniffing just to make sure he was ok. And so he was. I transformed back into my human state and curled up next to him only to seconds later to go to sleep.

oOooOooOo OOoOoOO oOOooOOo

"Do you think that they're alive? With all that snow on top of them? Surely no one could survive that?" A tenor voice asked.

He was responded to by a voice a tad bit heavier. "I dunno, they look alive. Hey Pads the lad kinda looks like Frank yeh?"

"Oh move over." a dog like voice said before I felt him lean over Frank and I.

My transformation was instant. I didn't know these people, and I wasn't taking chances.

I growled at the one who was standing over us. Teeth barred.

"Whoa." The voice of the second boy said. I looked over at him only to see Albus staring at me. Wait a minute that wasn't Al...

I kicked Frank with my back foot.

"Whazzah? Lyla?" He sat up staring around wildly.

I growled at the four boys in front of me. In a flash the one I'd first growled at was gone in replace of him was a very large burly black dog. He narrowed his eyes protectively at me for his friends.

_'Who are you?' _I asked in a whine.

_'We wont hurt you.'_ The dog responded.

"Lyla, transform back. Like Al and his friends are going to hurt us." Frank said standing up.

I transformed back. "Frank you idiot. Thats not Al."

"I'm James." The Al look alike strode forward. "What are you two doing out in the snow?"

"What year is this?" I asked breathlessly.

The first voice, the voice of a golden haired young man answered. "1976 why?"

"Frank did you have a time turner?"

"Just the one dad gave me for classes yeah." he nodded with fear.

"Where is it?"

"Right..." He pulled the broken time turner from his neck. "Here..." he looked stupefied. "Oh my god were not in Kansas anymore."

"Ok Frank, calm down. We'll go see McGonagal and fix it all up ok?"

"Ok."

"Wait." the golden haired boy asked. "Then what year are you from?

"Well... All I know is that you." I pointed to James. "Your my best friends grandfather..."

An: Whatcha think eh?


	2. The Joker

Story: Upon a glimpse

Chapter Two: The Joker

Author: Herb3 (miss planet)

Date: The 26th of October, of the year 2008 for me^^

Chapter Two: The Joker

"Ok wait, so your Frank Longbottom?" Sirius asked Frank confusedly. He then turned to James. "Prongs! I know two Frank Longbottoms!"

"Shut up you git!" James responded.

"But Prongs! Its so cool. Who's your mum?" He asked Frank again.

"Leslie."

"Do we know a Leslie? I always thought Frank would end up with Alice."

"Oh my grandmother?"

I hit Frank upside the head as we rounded the corner to Proffesor McGonagalls office. "You idiot! We cant say anything."

"Oh calm yourself Weasley." he rolled his eyes at me.

James turned to me. "Weasley? You don't have red hair?"

"Nah she takes after her mum. But Fred does."

"Frank shut up!"

"Fred?"

"He's her twin brother."

"Well then who's your mum?"

"Frank shut up. Look I'm sorry, but we cant give any information out, as we don't want to ruin time."

"Lyla, you said if you could go back and change the fate you would. Why are you being so closed off?"

"Frank, we cant ok. I'd love to do that, but we cant. We can watch only, change nothing."

"I guess your right."

"What fate are you talking about?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Listen, can we just get to the Headmistresses office already?" I asked getting annoyed. Frank was right, if I could change the past I would.

"You mean Dumbledore?" Remus Lupin asked with a thoughtful glance.

"Err..." I turned to Frank.

"Yes! Dumbledore." Frank agreed.

"So Lyla Weasley then eh? Interesting. Molly must have had some kids yeah?" Sirius smiled. "Her and my cousin Andromeda were in the same house when they were here. Now Molly is married to a Mr. Arthur Weasley with three kids. Andy is now married to Ted Tonks with a seven year old girl." he puffed his chest proudly.

"Little Nymphadora right Sirius?" Remus asked his friend thoughtfully. It was then of course that my eyes filled up with tears. Bloody fate, I hated it! How could life be so cruel?

"Yeah, she's soo cute. I went and seen her over summer, she's got pink hair and a happy grin. I'm happy for Andy."

I hiccuped.

Remus turned to me and noticed my tears.

"Are you alright Lyla?" he asked.

Frank pulled me into a hug, knowing that just exactly I was crying for.

"Is it something Padfoot said?" asked the fourth boy whom I'd forgotten.

"No." I sniffed

"Were here." James pointed to the stone gargoyle. "Peppermint!"

"Thanks." Frank nodded and pulled me along up the staircase.

oo00O00oo ooo000OoO000ooo oo00O00oo

"So you come from the future?" The old man asked while popping a lemon candy into his mouth. "Lemon drop?" he offered the two of us. Frank of course smiled and popped one in his mouth.

"Yes. Do you have any time turners to get back?"

"Time turner?" he asked confused.

"Frank give me your turner."

He did so.

I laid it down on the headmasters desk.

He picked it up softly and examined it carefully.

"I do believe that the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic is working on something of this like. They would be indeed very interested in this here piece of magic. And just maybe they can fix it so that you can safely return to your own time." Headmaster Dumbledore noted.

"You really think so sir?"

"I do Miss...."

"Err Weasley."

"Molly and Arthur?"

"No."

"A child of there's perhaps?"

"There is no use in not telling him Lyla." Frank rolled his eyes.

I glared at him."Ok smartie pants, why don't you tell him."

"My name is Frank Longbottom, This here is my friend Lyla Weasley. We come from the year 2024. My Grandfather Frank Neville Longbottom is currently a student here along with my Grandmother Alice McKinnon."

"Interesting, so then you know what is to come."

I glared at Frank yet again. "We do. But we cannot change it, no matter what. The past is the past. It's set in stone."

"I do believe that you are quite right in that respect Miss Weasley, serious things happen to Witches and Wizards who mess with time."

"But you've always wanted to." Frank said pointedly.

"And I always will. We cannot change what has happened, nor can we change what is to come. Its final. Fate wins eternally."

"But Lyla. You've got what you've always wanted."

"And its just a slap in my face. We have to go back to our own time."

"I suggest that you both stay here at Hogwarts until the time that you shalt leave. A quick appearance spell, a change of the last name and you'll both be set to camper off to Gryffindor tower in a happy daze."

"I guess we'll have to." I sigh.

"Come on Lyla, it wont be that bad. Plus now you get some time to get to actually know your hero." He smirked at me.

"Can it Longbottom."

"May I ask whom this Hero of yours is?" The Headmaster asked.

"Remus Lupin." Frank beamed.

I glowered at the lump. Bloody letting out information that could quite possibly change the outcome of the future.

"May I inquire as to why?"

"No."

"Because he's a Werewolf."

"Frank!"

"Oh come on Lyla, its quite obvious that this mishap is not a mishap. Our pasts have already been here."

"And its quite obvious that we didn't change anything you lump!"

"But you've always wanted..."

"But will never get. Frank you don't seem to understand the way fate works. Its not kind nor is it gentle. It takes what it wants, works the way it wants and asks no questions and gets no answers. No one is meant to change the past, because its the past."

"Lyla, for the sake of merlin, you are so stubborn. You have been given a chance to go back and fix what was broken, take down Voldemort before its too late and people loose they're lives. I could actually get to meet my Grandparents as people that are sane, not insane. Please do this, only you can. You have the answers, I don't."

I sighed heavily. "Frank trust me, I want to more than you can ever possibly know. However you must understand that fate is final. There is nothing that we can do, if we mess up and change something, whole points of what is to be will be undone. People wont be born; people who were supposed to go through things that are important in they're lives wont; its not something we can mess with Frank. Please just accept this and stop badgering me."

"But Lyla..."

"No Frank, I just want to go home."

"You just want to go back to whomever you fancy. I never pegged you as fickle but hey." He sneered.

I just gaped at him. How could he even say something like that?

"No Frank, I just want to go home to be with my parents and Fred ok."

The Headmaster, whom up to this point was simply following our conversation, trying to pick out the most information that he can, sighs and says. "We have a visitor."

It was upon this moment that a bright Green eyed girl with long auburn hair.

"Err is this a bad time Headmaster?" The girl asked timidly.

"Not at all Miss Evans. These two here." He pointed to Frank and I. "Are two new transfers from Beauxbatons. They are Franklin Lorcan and Lyla Winchester."

"Hello." The girl said. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Hi." I smile politely, even though I bursting with hurt and anger for Frank.

"I was just about to sort these two."

"Would you mind If I stayed and watched?"

"Not at all. Miss Winchester If you'd like to go first?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked me. Winchester? Interesting...

"Sure." I said as he lowered the battered old hat on my head.

_"Ahh, yet another Weasley...I believe Miss Lyla that I did indeed sort you into Gryffindor."_

How would a hat in the past know something like that?...

_"Because I'm not just your ordinary Sorting Hat, I can top them all..."_

So you what know the future and the past?

_"You would be correct my dear, It is a simple but yet complex spell that Rowena Ravenclaw bestowed upon me upon my creation. I can see what is to come for you, for the world, and for myself."_

So does everyone know that you know this information?

_"No, only you and myself. For your already in too deep into the past, the only way to get to the future is to deal with the past."_

I wont change anything.

_"But my dear, you are being stubborn. How do you know that it will end in shreds, perhaps you can change the past for a future more suitable for the people..."_

I wont change anything. I cannot risk it.

_"A Weasley no doubt. I shall place you in Gryffindor, for that is where you belong. I've always hoped for a Weasley that should go into a different house other than Gryffindor, but alas I have thus far not found one. Perhaps your children will go to a different house, after all your Mother is a Ravenclaw. But they wouldn't be Weasley's, they'd be Longbottoms. Though the Longbottoms have long been in Gryffindor give or take a few. I'd wonder...."_

Longbottom? Where do you get that notion.

_"Ah my dear, do not sell yourself too short. If its a Longbottom you want, then its a Longbottom that you'll get."_

But...

_**"Gryffindor." **_

"Well thats good news." Lily smiled. "I'm in Gryffindor as well."

"Cool beans..."

"Mr. Lorcan"

Frank marched past me with a glare, which I returned. The hat was barely upon his head before it announced Gryffindor. We bid the headmaster goodbye after he told us to be back here the following night for a meeting. We followed Lily Evans up to Gryffindor tower, I still refused to talk to him. He never could see the big picture, even if it was staring him in the face.

oooO000OoO000Oooo

"So whats France like?" Alice McKinnon asked excitedly.

She was very pretty, had long dirty blond hair and green eyes. Your average witch.

"Well its pretty cool. I only go to school there though, lived in England my whole life."

"Awesome Possum."

Lily who was listening intently grinned. "So whats your favorite subject?"

"Lily, you are always into school stuffs." Alice turned to me. "You must forgive her Lyla, she's just a tad bit school obsessed."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

I laughed.

"At least I'm not hopelessly in love with Frank Longbottom." Lily huffed.

I paled. While Alice blushed.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Well I'm not mooning after James Potter either." Alice retorted.

Lily's face grew hot.

"I wish no more for James Potter than for him to jump off a cliff."

"You want to shove him in a closet and shag him senseless."

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"So whom exactly are you planning on shagging Lily? It'd better not be Snivillus or I'll vomit." came a mischievous tenor voice one would dub upon James Potter.

"No one. And for your information Potter, his name is Severus." Lily spat angrilly.

A second voice responded before sinking into the seat next to me, as of course I was the only one of the girls sitting alone.

"Whoa, Kitty's got claws."

"Shut it Black."

"There is no need to be so rude Evans." came a mousy voice that belonged to the traitorous rat Peter Pettigrew.

"I was not!"

"Anyways, you gents seen Frank?" Alice asked flicking her dirty blond hair behind her.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Which one? Herbology Frank one or Two?"

"Huh?"

"Ah your Frank. I thought for a second you were referring to the second Frank who is undoubtedly Lyla's."

I growled.

"That ass can go jump off of the Astronomy Tower."

"Whoa, now this Kitty has got some claws." Sirius laughed.

"Can it Sirius." I snapped as Frank, well Franklin walked into the room all haughtily like chatting up some poor Hufflepuff girl who vaguely looked like someone I knew.

"Wow Pad's, looks like Franklin is giving you some competition." James laughed at a now scowling Sirius.

"Aren't you two friends?" Remus asked from behind.

"Up until he called me the worst thing he could have ever called me last night. Stupid bastard, I'll get him for it."

"What did he call you?"

I glowered in his direction.

"One of those bimbo's he normally dates. His exact words were, _"Fickle and Stupid." _I spat.

"Well that was uncalled for."

"I know the damn idiot. Just wait tell I tell his mum, she'll string him up by his feet."

Sirius looked at me in disbelief.

"You'd rat on him?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I love the bugger to damn much for that. But I will find something to get him back for. Prank him or something."

Four grins lit up.

"I think we can be of some service."

ooOO000OoO000Oooo

The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quite.

It was midnight and completely dark.

I shuffled along in my animagus form next to the four boys aiding me in my attempt to prank Frank.

"Padfoot that was my foot!"

"Shut up you two."

"Hey that was my foot again!"

"Sorry Prongs."

"Again fools, someone might here us."

"Squeak."

"Shut it Wormtail."

"Again, quiet."

"Damn it Padfoot that is my bloody foot."

I rolled my wolfish eyes at them. Though it was quite entertaining to listen to. Disheartening as it was, it was still very interesting. If only I could change time.

"Why don't you turn into Padfoot and walk with Lyla Sirius?"

A flash later there was a rather large black dog walking next to me.

_"Hello Lyla. Exciting to be on one of our marauds?"_

_"Of course. I cant wait to watch that prat get laughed at by all. Are you sure the house elves will go along?"_

_"They always do."_

_"Awesome. I'm going to love this."_

_"I think some of the girls will be a bit put out. They're all so taken with him."_

_"Of course they are. He's Frank bloody Longbottom for Merlin's sake."_

_"Remind me not to get on your bad side. So tell me, do I get the girl?"_

_"What girl?"_

_"You know, the happy ever after and the girl to boot?"_

_I grumbled._

_"I cant tell you. Don't ask."_

_"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"_

_"No."_

_"So I don't?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Come on. What use is traveling back in time if you cant change anything?"_

_"You've no idea just how much I want to. But I cant. Time is already written."_

_"What if your meant to rewrite it?"_

_ooO000OoO000ooo_

Frank Neville Longbottom was green.

Like a toad.

A very _green_ toad.

"Who would do that to him? He's so sweet." whined some imbecile fifth year girl. "It wouldn't be the Marauders would it? I mean he is sitting with them."

"I dunno." Said her equally imbecile friend "Maybe it was his friend. You know that girl with the white blond hair he came to Hogwarts with?"

"I bet. She doesn't look that trust worthy. Hanging out with _Evans _and _that ugly friend of hers. _You know."

"Your probably right. Stupid Winchester or whatever."

I growled into my toast.

Lily was rolling her eyes while Alice was reading.

I ripped another bite off of my toast when Sirius winked at me.

Now Frank was yellow.

Like the sun.

Or a canary.

I laughed at him.

He turned and glowered at me.

Merlin today was going nicely.

"So Lorcan. Whats it like to look like an over grown toad one moment and look like a canary the next?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He knew it was me, and I should expect his retaliation in the near future.

"Lovely Winchester."

"Oh Franklin, you poor dear." cooed the two girls who'd been talking earlier.

"Does it hurt?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

I rolled my eyes while taking another rough bite out of it. Stupid bastard. Merlin's sweaty balls I hated the stupid sod. I cant believe how much I hate him at times but love him none the less. Stupid bastard with his stupid bloody charm.

"Hey Lyla, you up for walking to Charms?" asked Sirius who had apparently gotten up and walked over to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Sirius." I said before looking at Lily and Alice. "See you in a bit?"

Lily nodded for them both.

We walked down the hallway in relative silence.

"Will you please. Please. Please tell me?"

"No."

"But Lyla...."

"Did it ever occur to you that not everything turns out to be rainbows and sunshine?"

"The war..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes and steered him towards the charms corridor.

"I die don't I?" he says stopping.

I stop and turn around.

Merlin I hate this. Why cant I fix this?

"I never said that."

Sometimes I wish Sirius Black did just die. It would have been better than living through what he ends up living through.

"But I do don't I?"

"I cant tell you that."

"I wont tell anyone. I swear..."

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

"Yes Sirius you do. No I wont tell you how or when or why." I felt my eyes prickle.

"I figured as much. I mean come on, the war is already reaching epic atrocities and such. Like my family is going to allow me to actually live."

He was smiling. The sod just found out he was going to die in the war and he was smiling.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You just accept it like that?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean, shit happens right? But please tell me its for a cause worth dying for. Because there are things worth dying for, I just hope to merlin that its not something stupid you know?"

I sighed.

"You die for someone you care about. I do agree with you, there are things worth dying for."

"So tell me, does Remus ever bag a girl."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes but I wont tell you who. You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Tell me...." he whined.

"No. She's a lot younger than he is."

"Oooh. Remus likes the young stuff."

"If only you knew."

"Well you could tell me..."

"Not on your life Sirius Black. Not on your life..."

"Do I know her.?"

"Maybe."

"Is she alive." he asked as we turned down the corridor.

"Obviously if you know her dillweed."

"Dillweed?"

"Yes."

"So is she smart? Brave? Intelligent?"

"From what I've heard."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"So then you've never met her?"

Crap! My brain screamed.

"Umm no..."

Crapaloza! Why did I just say that? Why is he getting information out of me? Why am I giving in to temptation? Fucking crap!

"Does she die in the war too?"

I wanted to kill myself right now.

I was supposed to be at the burrow for Christmas with my family. Not some forty years in the past with a dead man of all people. Who for some reason I cannot fathom can get information from me.

I sighed.

"Yes ok. But you cant tell anyone! I wont mess up time."

"A lot of people die then eh?"

"More than I can count Sirius."

"Why wont you change time?" He asked opening the charms classroom door for me.

"Because..." I trailed off. Why? Why wouldn't I? "Because wizards weren't meant to mess with time."

"Thats a load of crap Lyla. What is the real reason?"

"I..." I paused. "I'd have to _do _things." _like kill Peter Pettigrew. _"Things that even you wouldn't understand."

"Like?"

"Take out the bad guy now. Before they go bad. And the only way to do that is to..."

"Kill them?"

I nodded.

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't like. For the greater good. I'd be willing to help you."

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

Past thoughts of mine drifted pass my mind.

'_The story was so sad. If I could, I would change it. How could fate be so cruel as to take their lives?'_

And just maybe. Maybe I was

_**Authors Note:**_

Ta! peoples. Hope you liked the second chapter. I hope to have more up soon.

Herb3


	3. Dive too Deep

_Authors Note: This chapter was inspired by Iron & Wine. A rather nice folk/indie band. Check em out. ^^_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ Oh! and the song lyrics are by the beatles... ta!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_

_Playlist: Flightless Bird, American Mouth~ Iron & Wine. Total Eclipse of the Heart~ Bonnie Tyler. So What~ Pink. Hot and Cold~ Katy Perry. Got to be somebody~ Nickelback. Somebody Save Me~ Remy Zero. Stairway to Heaven~ Led Zeppelin. Seven Seas of Rye~ Queen. _

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Three: _Dive in too Deep_

I was going to kill Peter Pettigrew.

Problem. I didn't know how or when. I just knew I would and that I_ had _to.

So maybe I was sent here to fix this whole bloody mess. Maybe, just maybe I was meant for this, to fix everything. I could take down Pettigrew before he did his whole betrayal thing, get the Horcuxes before the Prophecy was made, and kill Voldemort now before he lets his megalomania take over and hoards of innocent muggles and muggleborns and wizard kind alike are killed! It was a win win situation!

Ok, so there was going to be some problems. Well a lot of problems. There was a chance that I would never see my family again. There was a chance I could die. There were a lot of chances... and many of them could possibly turn out in heartbreak. But.... if I look at the big picture. The part that is more than just me, maybe, just maybe, some lives could be spared.

So step one, take down Pettigrew because eventually he would turn into the rat death eater he is and sell his best friend and said best friends wife and child off to the King of Snakes.

But how, oh how am I going to accomplish said task without people finding out that I was the one who killed him. How in the world am I going to kill him? And can I kill him in the first place? I wasn't one for killing something or someone, so how in the name of Merlin's sweaty balls am I going to take someones life? Even if it is for the greater good...

An accomplice! Thats it! I get someone to help!

But who?

And how?

Frank... Nah, I'm still angry with the stupid pig. Me fickle? Yeah right.

I stared down at my Charms text book that I borrowed from Professor Flitwick. We were studying up on summoning Charms, so the classroom was quiet. I sighed and stuck my forehead to the pages of the book hoping against odds that the information would somehow sink into my brain. After a few minutes I pulled back and stared at the board. I still had ten pages to read. Ten pages on summoning Charms that I mastered last year. Merlin's sweaty balls I was bored. It was then that I felt something flick my ear. Yes something, because someones finger wouldn't feel so needly...

I turned around and seen a note.

From Sirius.

Addressed to me.

Merlin hated me. He wanted to watch me wither and die in this agonizing shit! I hate life! It hates me. Its some on going rivalry we've had going since I was two and decided to be obsessed with animals. Crap! He stole my favorite bunny dad bought me....

I grabbed the floating parchment and opened it up.

_Lyla.... _

_What are you doing? Charms not your cup of tea? As your not reading. Yes I'm watching you. But don't take that in a bad way. _

_So tell me. Does James ever get Lily, because if he doesn't I'm going to have to go all Romeo must die on his arse._

_Peter? Does he ever even _get _a girl?_

_Tell! Please please please...._

_x_o_x_o _your favorite dog :)_

I rolled my eyes.

Goddamn him!

_Dear Dog,_

_You know that could relatively be an insult you know. Could mean that your all ugly and stuff._

_I've already mastered this particular Charm thanks. And no, not really. I'm a Care of Magical Creatures girl if I don't say. _

_Stop asking questions. Because I wont answer. But for your own sake and mine, please don't go all 'Romeo must die' on his arse. _

_Funny enough the fact that your watching me doesn't freak me out. After all, since Charms doesn't fall under the category of getting your attention, something must. And I guess that bothering me with useless questions about things that I wont tell you about is what actually does get your attention. _

_There are no amount of pleases in the world that would make me tell you anything._

_Now if you don't mind me, I have plans to figure out._

_:) Lyla_

I flicked the note back to him and looked back down at my book.

He threw the note back.

Goddamn him!

_Lyla,_

_I am a dog. The whole animagus thing henceforth proves it. But I am a handsome and beautiful dog so ha!_

_So if I got down on my hands and knees and begged you to tell me if pete ever gets a girl you laugh and say no?_

_I'm bored as hell because studying just isn't my swing. _

_Oh and I had pegged you for a Herbology girl. But hey, Care of Magical Creatures fits too..._

_What plans yeah? Are they cool and adventurous? Because if so I'm totally in!_

_xoxo, your most favorite dog._

I rolled my eyes and began to scribble back.

_dear dog,_

_what makes you think that I will include you?_

_These plans do not involve you so don't worry._

_Sure you could get down on your hands and knees and beg me to tell you. But I wont._

_:) Lyla_

ooOO000OoO000Oooo

I stared at the ceiling as the laughter and horror engulfed me.

I was standing in the middle of the great hall covered head to toe in blood. Fake blood yes, but it was still blood looking...

I just gaped at Frank. How could he do this? He knew how I got over... ugh I grimaced. Before my stomach gave out and I spewed the contents of my dinner into a rubbage bin that someone graciously summoned for me. I pulled back and felt my eyes prickle, I turned him different colors, he covered me in... I closed my eyes and ran from the hall. I didn't stop until I was in the girls loo. I pulled open a stall door and sank to the floor before starting to cry. Merlin himself knew what the _thought_ of blood did to me. Stupid bastard, I was going to get him for this. And I would never forgive him. Never.

"Aww look at the poor little baby cry." Came Evangeline Toma's voice from outside the stall. She was a rather horrible fifth year Ravenclaw who was all up in Franks face.

"Did you see her heave up all of her dinner when she realized that she was covered in fake blood? And it was only fake." replied her friend Clare Daines.

I stood up and glowered before opening the stall door.

"Why don't you two dunderheads go and jump off the Astronomy Tower yeah?"

I pushed pass them and back into the hall.

And guess what? Wouldn't you just guess who was waiting for me. Bet you cant guess, because I wouldn't have bet. He just stood there with a worried look on his face with his arms open. His dark black curls swaying in the light breeze that was wafting through the castle. His grey eyes were tilted to the side with his strong aristocratic face.

I glared up at him.

"What do you want Sirius? I'm not really in the mood for you to ask me anymore useless questions."

He rolled his eyes.

"Lyla, I came after you when you fled the hall. Are you ok?" he pulled me into a hug.

"No, I'm not ok. I'm covered in something that looks like... and I'm humiliated as hell. All I want to do is go crawl under a rock and die."

He shook his head while rubbing my back.

"Isn't he supposed to be your friend? Your best friend?"

"Who in Merlin's sweaty balls ever said that he was my best friend?"

"You should have seen you two out there the other day, all cozy and stuff. I just assumed."

"You know what they say about assuming..."

He chuckled.

"Come on, lets go and get this red stuff off of you."

"Alright."

"Well well well. What have we here? Little miss bloodbath and her faithful sidekick bloodtraitor."

"Fuck off Snape."

"Must you always resort to foul language.?"

"Bella said he was always the weak one." drawled a handsome man from the back. He had white blond hair and aristocratic features.

"Of course he is Lu, look at him. Public displays of affection..."

"Hey Malfoy. Go and get bent." Sirius rolled his eyes and steered me in the opposite direction.

We walked down the corridors in silence while I thought silently about taking Frank Longbottom and stuffing him in the vanishing wardrobe. Maybe a swirly will suffice. We walked up a flight of stairs to the the passage of Barnaby the Bashful and turned down the corridor. It was dark and the torches were dimly lit. He steered me down another corridor before stopping at Moaning Myrtles Bathroom.

"Myrtles Bathroom? Are you insane? Like I need her asking me questions. She drives me nuts! Fred spends all of his damn time with her. Its weird and creepy if you ask me that he hangs out with the dead more than the living..."

Sirius rolled his eyes at me.

"She's not that bad. She's pretty interesting, talk to her all the time."

"Yeah... ok. I'd bet you'd get on well with Fred. You both are inconceivably crazy."

"I do enjoy the complement dear." he grinned. "Fred's your brother right? What's he like?"

"Well he's a bit off, a lot like our mother. He's got the trademark Weasley red hair though, obsessed with Quidditch like you wouldn't believe." I chuckled. "One time, in our third year he snuck out to the Quidditch pitch at two in the morning to satisfy his Quidditch urges. Professor Longbottom caught him out there when he was going to tend to his mandrakes he'd been growing for the Potions Mistress. It was real funny, Mum nearly exploded on him when her and Da were called to the School because of it. Da just smiled and chuckled while Fred was lectured for his life."

"You miss then don't you?"

I sighed. As we walked into the bathroom.

"Well yeah, Mum and I never really got on well, but I do miss her. And Fred annoys the hell out of me even though he's my twin. I miss Da a lot though, he's got what I'd call O.P.D, or in other words, Obsessive Pranking Disorder. He gets my Uncle Percy all the time, its pretty funny."

"I bet you cant wait to get back."

"Well, I do miss them. It was Christmas time just before I came here. Funny that the time turner shipped us off to _after_." I rolled my eyes. "Fred got me one of those dresses that mold and change to whatever you want them to. I snuck into his dorm and found it before we were sent here. I got him this new watch that not only tells the time and weather but has a compass attached to the back. He'd of loved it."

He pulled in front of a mirror and turned on a tap before handing me a towel.

I was still covered in the fake blood, or at least I hoped it was fake.

Frank was going to pay for this, I wasn't going to just let him get away with this. Mine was harmless, he knew how I reacted to blood, fake or not. I thought the bloody lump was my best friend, Lily aside as she was technically my cousin. I was going to do what I'd been sent back here for. He was right, only I could do it, and guess what, I was going to. Screw him, he's an arse. I don't need him in my life if he's going to act like a great bloody prat.

I dipped the towel underneath the running tap and sighed before moving it to wipe the red from my face.

Sirius eyed me crittically.

"Why don't you just use a charm?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm not a lazy bum. Whats the harm in doing things by hand once in a while?"

He shrugged slightly looking over at one of the stalls.

"Nothing I guess."

"Ooh! What have we here?" came an annoyingly girlish voice from the stall.

"Hey Myrtle." Sirius greeted her with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and continued to wipe the red from my face and neck. There was nothing I could do to my hair without a charm, or my robes for that matter.

Merlin Frank Longbottom was going to pay.

He could always do this sort of crap to people without his father getting angry. His mum was another story entirely though, she'd string him by his ankles from one ceiling of the castle to the other.

"Who's that?"

"My friend Lyla. She's just cleaning up a bit, and since technically the girls loo's are off limits to the guys I brought her to this one, as no one ever comes here besides me and of course Remus who sends his love." he smirked.

"He does?"

"Oh he does. He was just telling me last night how much he misses you. Said he was busy with homework tonight but would come and visit in the following days."

"Really?"

"Seriously."

"I'm soo excited. Remmy is going to come and see me."

I swear on Merlin's wrinkly testicles if she was alive. She'd look like a bloody damn tomato.

"I'm quite sure you are." Sirius grinned. "How are all the other ghostly businesses eh?"

"Good. The bloody baron and I were playing gobstones the other day. He won by quite a margin though, they were never my thing really. In life or in death."

I started to scrub at my hair, trying to at least get some of the red out before I was forced to either take a shower or use magic.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Myrtle asked floating down next to me and gazing at me like I was something to be observed.

"Well yes." he chuckled. "She's a friend of mine that is quite obviously a girl."

Myrtle laughed her annoying laugh and smiled whilst I just rolled my eyes.

"But is she your _girlfriend_?"

"Only a good friend."

"Whats happened to her?" Myrtle asked him while getting just a bit too close for my enjoyment.

"A jerk tossed blood all over her."

"Oh how horrid. What are you going to do to him?"

"Oh I'm thinking along the same lines only a different substance." Sirius said darkly. "So tell me, where can I get sewer water?"

I turned to him and glared.

"Your not dumping sewer water on Frank. Thats disgusting." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the mirror whilst rubbing more red out of my hair. "Pelt him with eggs or something."

"Eggs? Thats brilliant Lyla! Absolutely brilliant. I'll get peeves to chase him around while pelting eggs at him! Its going to be awesome."

"Yeah ok..."

"We could string his bed with floss and pour tooth paste in his shoes!"

"Is that really necessary?"

"And we could put shaving cream in all of his boxers!"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked exasperatedly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Because we have to get him back duh.! And it has to be in equal amounts of sewer water you know?"

"Whatever you want Sirius, whatever you want..."

"Besides sewer water?"

"Besides sewer water."

ooOO000OoO000Oooo

The firelight in the hearth crackled and snapped quite merrily, showering the Gryffindor Common room with tenderness on the stormy February evening surrounding the school. I was tucked quite happily in a warm blanket that I stole from Alice while I was finishing up a Transfiguration essay on human transfiguration. It was nearing midnight and I was getting rather tired and colder by the minute. I spent the rest of the hour finishing the essay before putting my quill back into its well and stuffing the essay in a notebook before shoving it haphazardly into my bag. I leaned back into the garnet colored sofa and pulled my legs up closer to me. It had been nearly two weeks since the bloodbath incident and I was most certain that Sirius was deep in plotting revenge. I couldn't figure out why he was taking this so much to heart. I mean he and Frank were friends, they hung out on a regular basis. He just for some reason I couldn't figure out, wanted to get revenge on Frank badly. And trust me when I say badly, I mean _badly._

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Right now all I really wanted was to be curled up with Fred and Hugo on the couch at the Burrow while watching James be a total prat to Albus. Merlin I missed my family, I just hope that I can go back soon. Help out in the shop with Da, maybe mess around the menagerie with mum and her animals she keeps.

"Finishing Minnie's essay on human transfiguration?"

I jumped up, eyelids flying open.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a girl who is trying to sleep?"

"Maybe, Remus might have mentioned it..."

"No, I'm done. Though I cant figure out how you knew it was Minnie's essay I was working on."

"Eh, maybe it was a guess. Maybe I was watching you. Maybe I just knew. Never really know eh?" he wiggled his eye brows.

"Right. That explains it all." I snorted. "So tell me, why in heavens name do you call her Minnie?"

"Because she's Minnie."

"If you say so." I sighed closing my eyes again.

I felt him sink into the seat next to me.

"What are you doing up so late anyways?"

"Love, I'm Sirius Black. Do I need a reason?"

"A girl?"

He sniggered.

"Have I been caught?"

I opened my eyes only to roll them.

"Of course. Whats her name?"

"Aimee Adams. She's in Hufflepuff."

I smirked.

"Oh, and she kept you out until past midnight?"

He gave a bark of a laugh.

"Yeah, as if she was the one to keep _me_ out so late."

I smacked him on the shoulder lightly.

"Mate, your a dog."

"I've been trying to tell you that all along. You just didn't believe me."

I sobered dramatically.

"Oh Merlin! Why? Why have I been wrong in the wonderful eyes of Sirius Black? Why have you forsaken me."

He started to laugh.

"Don't be so dramatic Miss Weasley."

"Yes! A Weasley I be. Oh how cruel...."

"Oh really?"

"You haven't met my family."

"But I do know Molly and Arthur."

"And..."

"How many kids do they actually have?"

I chortled.

"More than you can believe."

He smirked and did this hmmn thing looking all smug.

"Don't be gross Black. They're married."

He got lost laughing again.

"True. Very true. At the moment they have two children, one one the way."

"Bill, Charlie and Percy."

"Uncles?"

"Yep." I sighed. "Uncle Bill is crazy really, he worked with Gringotts as a curse breaker."

Sirius's jaw dropped.

"No!"

"Yeah, he quit after a while though."

Sirius cocked his head to the side.

"Wherefore?"

"He met Auntie Fleur."

"French?"

"To the core."

We were quiet after that for a few moments.

"What about the others?"

I laughed.

"Uncle Charlie has never been married and still chases his dragons in Romania."

"He's a dragon keeper?"

"Yep."

"And Percy?"

"Ministry. Though if I did have to chose a favorite Uncle, it would be him. He's very down to earth. Da said he was a prat when he was younger though."

"Oh."

"So how many others?"

"Four."

Sirius's eyes popped out.

"No way. Thats insane."

"I know, but Gran always wanted loads of children. And trust me, she has loads and _loads_ of Grandchildren."

"Weasley family tradition?"

"Yep. Though I do hope to follow in my Da's footsteps and only have few. Or none at all."

He nodded tiredly before slipping a friendly arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head in a rested it comfortably on his shoulder.

"I dunno about you." he yawned before dropping his head atop mine. "But I'm incredibly tired."

I snorted.

"Go to sleep Sirius. I'll see you in the morning."

He laughed warmly.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then."

He gave me a friendly kiss on the forehead and hopped off to his dormitory.

I sighed before picking up my bag and folding my blanket.

I tucked the blanket under my arm and walked up the girls stairs for the night.

_**Authors Note: **__Well there you have it. Hopefully this one was better, I tried to make it a bit funnier but still solemn because well, she's not dealing with extremely happy things is she? Next chapter we will discover Sirius's plot to take out Frank, even though they're friends. Lyla and the girls will have a moment while the drama and crap of Valentines day is just around the corner. James will piss of Lily greatly and Lyla will be there for the rescue. Alice her Frank will have a fluffy moment and Remus and Myrtle will have an interesting moment while Peter eats his way through an entire chocolate cake. Well Ta for now darlings._

_Herb3_


	4. Against The Wind

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_

_Playlist: Over The Hills and Far Away ~ Nightwish. Another one bites the dust ~ Queen. Green Grass and High Tides ~ The Outlaws. Weathered ~ Creed. Whiter Shade of Pale ~ Procol Harum. Free Bird ~ Lynard Skynard. Oh! Darling. ~ The Beatles. When You Come Back to Me Again. ~ Garth Brooks_

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Four: Against the Wind

The sky above was contorted in thick heavy rain clouds.

Raindrops were falling faster and faster; harder and more frequent.

There was thunder in the background, casting a foreboding glare upon the grounds that were soggy and over flooded with water. The lake had risen to twice its normal size and was nearly lashing itself on Hagrid's hut. Herbology classes were canceled until the grounds were cleared and the rain had lightened up. Rough winds were beating the castle walls creating chilly drafts that hung in the corridors and dungeons. It was nearing the beginning of February which only meant that the winter was going to most likely stay for quite the while. It would probably be April before the snow and rain let up to give way to the warm gentle sun and the sweet smelling wild flowers that grew around the castle to appear. The students were in a hype of the up coming holiday. All the girls (I.e the normal giggling gossiping girls) were to be seen (doing the afore mentioned information) in the corridors; the classrooms; the great hall; everywhere they could. Lily, Alice and I could be seen laughing and of course, making fun of them for all that it could possibly be worth.

Frank had them all tailing him.

And guess what? He hated it. Yep, hated every single _moment_ of it.

I was loving life right now.

Sirius had still yet to reveal his revenge for the whole bloodbath incident. He just gave me smirks and grins when Frank wasn't looking. James and Remus had set out a mission to accomplish. A 'Lets get as many detentions as we possibly can even if one of us is a prefect.' Peter was not seen much, and of course you can guess what he's off doing. And I do doubt that its 'eating cake' like he's been telling everyone he's been doing.

"I wish the rain would stop." Alice sighed into her pillow.

Lily nodded from her perch on at the end of Alice's bed.

"Its way too dreary." Lily quipped flopping back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

I rolled over to face them properly from my own bed.

"I like the rain. Its better than snow. At least in my opinion. Though I'm sure it wont be much longer, England's rainy seasons normally the summer."

Lily snorted.

"True. I miss the sun though. I'm getting too pasty."

Alice rolled her eyes at Lily.

"You are always pasty. It never stops you white whitie."

"Ok miss tan sugar and sunshine. You just miss hanging out with Frank when he goes into his Herbology frenzies."

"And you miss fighting with James..."

"Like I said Alice, I'd like nothing more for James bloody Potter than for him to throw himself off the astronomy tower."

"Liar."

"I most certainly am not. I do not like bully toe rags who stalk people and hexes innocent first years."

Alice rolled her eyes again and turned to me with a grin.

"What do you think Lyla?"

I shrugged slightly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well maybe you do Lily. He cant be all bad can he?"

She just glowered at me.

"If he deflated his head a bit..."

"A lot." she interjected. "Majorly."

"What if he does someday? Do you solemnly swear to give him a chance?"

Lily grinned wickedly.

"If James Potter deflates his head, stops hexing innocent students, stalking me, and leaves Severus alone, I will."

Alice grinned.

"So do you solemnly swear."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"So I solemnly swear..."

oooO000OoO000Oooo

The great hall was in fits of hysterical laughter.

Lily and Alice were both openly laughing, tears of laughter streaming down they're eyes.

James and Remus chuckled for a bit before conjuring a couple of robes for the poor sod.

Sirius was just laughing. Uncontrollably. It was frightening yet endearing at the same time.

See, Frank Longbottom (i.e the second) was standing in front of all of Hogwarts wearing nothing but his boxers and a tie. A second later he as covered in green feathers and silver lace.

And he was marching over to me all red faced.

"Lyla Weas-inchester! What in Merlin's name is your problem? You got me the first time! Did you really need to do it a second?"

I narrowed my eyes with a smirk.

"It wasn't me."

"Sure." he said in that I don't believe you voice.

"I'm telling you. It wasn't me. In fact I don't care about you. I could care less if you were embarrassed and I could care less if you weren't. So why don't you do us both a favor and leave _me_ the fuck alone."

And with that I stood up, grabbed my bag, my toast and juice and stomped out of the hall.

I turned down the entrance hall and pulled open the oak doors with great force. I wanted nothing more to do with him, the blood was the last straw. I stepped out into the pouring rain and stormed over to the Quidditch pitch where I sat in one of the stands, rain pouring down on my head, soaking my clothes and unfortunately for me, my toast. Though, it was funny. I'll have to give Sirius a high five when I see him next in Transfiguration.

I miss the days when we were friends. I wish we could still be friends. What I'd give to go back to those days. But I knew that what he did was just a bit over the line. He knew how blood would effect me, yet he did it anyways. Apparently he didn't care as much about me as I did him. And though, regardless of all thats happened in the last month or so, I still love him to the moon and back and I doubt highly that that's going to change anytime soon. Its always been him. _Always_. I just don't know what to do or how to handle it.

I sighed and vanished my goblet of juice and my soggy toast.

Though, regardless of what I want, there is a bigger picture here. And that bigger picture is Peter Pettigrew and just how I was going to either get James, Remus and Sirius to see that he's a friggin death eater or kill him. I'm hoping to merlin I can prove the first one because I do not want anyones blood on my hands. Metaphorically. I just haven't figured out the specifics yet. They trust him like a brother. To them, he is their brother and no can change that. See, now that darlings is my problem.

I could, _accidentally_ slip up about seeing him with Malfoy and his gang of idiot cronies. I could _accidentally_ see his dark mark, though I'm not even sure he has one yet. There is always the Veritaserum that I can slip _accidentally_ in his goblet and ask him his inner most secrets. Or I can poison him. Easy, but still killing him. Or I could tell someone the whole plot, murder peter, spend the rest of my life in Azkaban while that someone did all of the Horcrux business. Though, still killing is against my nature... but I'd do it for the sake of the good.

"Lyla?" came a familiar tenor voice.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" a second deeper more husky voice asked.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" the last asked.

I looked up at the Marauders and rolled my eyes.

"No thanks, I'm not out of my bloody mind. I like the rain. And yes?"

James snickered.

"Frank looks like crap. I think he realized how much he's hurt you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I could care less about that arse."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"Sure Lyla, you hate him soo bad."

"Stop being disgusting Sirius. He's burnt his bridges with me."

Remus smiled his golden smile.

"No he hasn't. Your just angry, and your entitled to it. What he's said and done to you are just a _bit_ unforgivable."

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"He deliberately hurt me twice! Not once, _twice_! I want nothing more to do with him. I don't care how much I love him. Right now I hate him!"

Remus sighed,

"You don't mean that Lyla."

"Don't you tell me what I do and do not feel Remus Lupin. I seriously, don't want anymore to do with him." I stuck my nose up in the air all prissy like.

"Ok." Remus nodded with a smile. "James..?"

James moved forward staring me down with steely eyes.

"You love Frank Longbottom/Lorcan."

"No I don't."

"You are soo in love with Frank L/L that you want nothing more than to skip happily into his arms and be merry."

I just gave him this 'oh please look.'

James looked me strait in the eyes.

"And when I count to three, you will realize this and run off happily skipping to him..."

"Sure James..."

"Three..."

"Whatever you say..."

"Two..."

"Yep.

"One."

"Mnnhmmn..."

"Well..?"

I pulled a lovesick look to my face.

"Like oh my gosh! I am like totally and completely in love with Frank Longbottom! Wait oh no..." I stopped. "Gag me with a bloody stick. What the hell James? Trying to use Jedi mind tricks on me?"

James looked down sadly before looking back up at me.

"I would have though they'd work. "

"They just might work on a certain red head." I grinned at him."But don't tell her that I sent you." I yelled after him as he took off.

"They wont work will they?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Remus smirked.

"Yeah right. Jedi Mind Tricks? Watch star wars much?"

I snorted and stood up.

"My favorite muggle movie."

"What do we say we go to Transfiguration?" he asked slinging my bag over his shoulder.

"I think its a plan stan."

oooOO000OoO000Oooo

"Can you believe these idiots?" Lily fumed over her mashed potatoes. "They are completely retarded."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Lily you only hate Valentines day because you never have a Valentine."

"I could care less. I hate all this lovey gooey hype. I'm thinking about just skiving tomorrows classes so that I don't have to deal with all of this crap."

I smirked.

"Does, 'All of this crap.' have to do with our resident James Potter?"

She glowered down heavily upon me, her hair turning the same color of her deep auburn locks.

"No. well yes, heavens knows what he's going to do this year." she rolled her eyes. "I just want to be as far away from him and all of this hype as possible."

"Sure Lily." Alice said while spooning herself some more gravy. "I'm sure you just _hate_ all of this '_hype'_."

"What?" Lily said out raged. "I do! I hate Valentines Day."

"Sure..." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Right..." I added.

"I BLOODY do! I hate all of this crap!"

"Ok..."

"Your absolutely right..."

"I AM absolutely right."

"Ok..."

"Ok!" She huffed.

I stared down at my salad, it definitely needed more dressing. I reached over and grabbed the house dressing and poured it over the green leaves. I set the dressing back down and reached for the salt and pepper and added that to the mix. Sighing I reached down and picked my fork back up and began to eat.

"Do you always have to eat like a damn rabbit?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Its healthy for you. And I don't like eating animals much, they're my friends."

"Hippie." Lily coughed under her breath.

"No, I am just a fan of the creatures. They don't deserve to be on our plates." I huffed stuffing a couple more green spinach leaves into my mouth.

"Sure..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look over there at those idiots." Lily pointed to a Ravenclaw couple who were in a lip lock.

"Aww how cute!" Alice squealed.

I rolled my eyes.

"How disgusting!" she huffed picking up a roll. "Get a bloody room!" she said chucking said roll at them.

The boy turned around and glared at us. I was laughing at Lily who just glared right on back at him puffing her chest out in an abrasive manner. Alice gave them an apologetic smile. They boy reached for a roll and threw it at us. It landed with a thud in my salad, the house dressing splashing up onto my robes. I ground my teeth before looking up at them with a look of contempt.

"What the bloody hell?" I raged.

"Sorry Lyla." Lily gave me an apologetic smile.

I flicked my wand and the house dressing vanished.

"Jerks." I grumbled pulling the roll out of my salad.

"Lets head to the library yeah?" Alice asked with a smile. "We can get our Defense homework out of the way."

"That sounds ok I guess." Lily said standing up.

"Yeah..." I stood grabbing one of my raw carrots I had sitting on the side.

"All right bunny-girl." Alice laughed at me. "Lets hit it!"

ooOO000OoO000Oooo

"So a review eh?" I asked Alice and Lily as we pulled out our defense homework.

Lily sighed and pulled out her ink well and quill.

"Name three distinct symptoms of Lycanthropy."

"Weakness near the full moon." Alice said writing it down.

I added to the list.

"Aversion to silver objects."

Lily sighed _again._

"Is there even a third? Who cares? Its not like every person thats been cursed with Lycanthropy deserves it."

Alice looked scandalized.

I grinned.

"Lily, I do believe your quite right." I folded my hands across my chest. "I think the third would be spastic scars and scratches."

"Lily! How could you think like that? Werewolves are blood thirsty beasts."

"No they're not Alice. Not every Werewolf is a blood thirsty beast."

"They attack innocent humans..."

I interjected at this moment.

"Humans attack innocent animals."

"So..?" Alice asked with a huff. "We need meat for survival."

"Werewolves need meat for survival too." I stated.

"They kill!"

"So do humans!"

"Pfft. If you ever met someone who was a Werewolf Lyla, you'd run for your life."

I glared at her.

"My Uncle was ravaged by Fenrir Greyback. During a night that wasn't the full moon. He's got Lycanthropy like symptoms but not Lycanthropy itself. And I still love him like I always have."

Alice grew white.

"On a night with _no_ full moon?"

"Yep."

"Thats horrible. Why would someone do something like that?" she asked scandalized.

I shrugged. Who knew why Greyback was such a monster? I sure didn't.

"I haven't the faintest idea. Greyback's a monster you know. Attacks innocent children just so they'll have the curse. Really sick if you ask me."

"See thats why there are restrictions on Werewolves. They're monsters."

"Not all of them. Just Greyback so far..."

"Ok you two, lets not argue over Werewolf rights ok?" Lily asked with a sigh.

"Fine. So question two... name and categorize a dragon... isn't this supposed to be defense, not Care of Magical Creatures?" Alice asked with a sigh.

"Well you could have to fight off a dragon. You would need to know how to do it." Lily told her with a smirk.

"Large, winged and breathes fire. A dragon. And oh yeah, reptile." I rolled my eyes. I'm sure one would recognize a dragon...

"Redcaps..."

"Do we have to do this? This is boring!" Lily complained.

"Owls this year." I mumbled

"Merlin I hate this..."

"Lily stop being melodramatic. We need to get this review sheet done before tomorrows class." Alice scolded her.

"I'd listen to her Evans." Came the distinct sound of Sirius's voice. "We do have Owls this year."

"I'm agreeing with Sirius here Lily." Remus said sitting down next to her.

I looked up at the both of them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Oooh! Lyla's noticed that we're here. Would have thought you'd stare off into space like usual. Making any _important _plans?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"No. and if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Thats my girl." he said sitting down and slinging an arm around my shoulders."Stubborn as hell."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my review sheet.

"Name and Categorize three types of Pixies... does this crap never end?" Lily asked with a sigh.

"Cornish, Welsh and Irish." I said twirling a strand of my hair. "Cornish Pixies are the prankster ones, Welsh are the type to frolic in meadows and the Irish steal humans and act like fools."

Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Should I take offense to that?" one of his eyebrows rose up. "I'm Irish..."

I shook my head.

"Pixies! Not Wizards Remus."

"Just joking..." he laughed.

"Next question... we already bloody did this one!" Lily said trowing her arms up in the air in mock defeat. "What are the symptoms of Lycanthropy... Higgins wants us all to die by the time those stupid tests are over."

Remus visibly paled.

"Just copy down the ones we already did."

Alice turned to me.

"How did your uncle handle going through all of the registration on him."

I raised my eyebrow.

"He didn't have to."

"But you said he still had symptoms..."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he had to go through the registration."

"But he's part blood thirsty monster."

I glowered at her.

"Take that back. You've never even met him! Just because Greyback mauled his face doesn't mean he's a monster. God Alice! Racist much?"

"I am not racist. My best friend is a muggleborn..."

"Yeah so? Werewolves are people to."

"Monsters."

"People."

"I don't know how your family raised you, but mine taught me never to deal with Werewolves because they'll rip you into pieces."

"Then your family has its head up its damn ass. Don't you dare tell me that a loving member of my family is a monster because of those old prejudices. Not all Werewolves are bad Alice McKinnon. And you'd do best to remember that around me." I stood up, grabbed my work and stomped out of the Library.

Stupid wizards. Stupid stupid STUPID wizards.

I stormed down the corridors to the staircase which I climbed up quickly. I stomped up to the Gryffindor tower quickly. I said the password and walked up the girls dorm stairs only to throw myself down on my bed roughly.

I wanted to go home....

oooO000OoO000Oooo

I was walking back from Care of Magical Creatures the next day when I ran into Alice. She mumbled a sorry and we reconciled. We then walked up to Gryffindor tower to see Lily, because she did in fact skive off all the lessons today. We found her up in our dorm on her bed reading Pride and Prejudice. For a girl who hated love...

"Jane Austen? Lily what the bloody hell?"

"I like Jane Austen." she humphed.

"Yeah... because the story reminds you of your and James's situation." Alice said with a grin. "Lily and James sitting in a tree! K. I. S. S. I-" she was cut off by a pillow that was thrown at her face.

"I HATE JAMES POTTER!" She yelled at our smiling faces.

"Ok...."

"Sure...."

"I DO!"

"Whatever you say Lily..."

Twenty minutes later you'd find me and Alice in the great hall eating our way through our lunches. I had some nice cream of broccoli soup while Alice had a huge meat pie.

All of a sudden Alice started to grin like a psycho.

I raised my eye brow at her.

"What are you grinning at?"

She smirked and pointed behind me.

So naturally I turned around right? Merlin I wish I hadn't. Hovering above my head was a bouquet of Lupins. (Flowers that grow in the mountains) I raised my eyebrow.

"Oooh! You've got an admirer."

I shook my head.

"Bet you they're yours..."

"Oh no! They're your name on them Lyla..."

I looked back, sure enough my name was written on a card. I rolled my eyes and pulled the bouquet down.

_Lyla,_

_Happy Valentines day._

_Your opinions are greatly appreciated._

_Its not everyday you find someone of your type, even if you are from a year beyond ours. _

_I'm glad to have met you._

_R.L_

"R.L? Who's that?" Alice asked over my shoulder.

I grinned and turned to the Marauders.

Remus caught my eye and grinned nodding his head. I mouthed a thank you.

"What type of flowers are they?" she asked.

"Lupins."

"Remus has flowers?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice they're _called_ Lupins."

"Oh... R.L, Remus! Oh how sweet... wait, what's that bit about a year beyond ours?"

"Uhh...." My brain stopped holy crabs on shit! "An inside Joke between the Marauders and I."

"Oh.. well come on, lets head to Transfiguration, we're nearly late."

oooO000OoO000Oooo

"Oh Darling! Please believe me. I'll never do you no harm." came a familiar male tenor voice up the girls dorm stairs...

I started to smile, as did Alice.

"Believe me, when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm."

Lily started to glower.

"Oh Darling! If you leave me, I'll never make it alone. Believe me, when I beg you. Don't ever leave me alone."

I started to giggle. I leapt up and grabbed one of Lilys arms. Alice grabbed the other.

"When you told me you didn't need me anymore, well you know I nearly broke down and cried."

We managed to haul Lily to the balcony. James was standing down at the foot of the girls dorm stairs with a grin.

"Oh Darling, if you leave me. I'll never make it alone. Believe me, when I tell you, that I'll never do you any harm."

She glared down at him.

He had a bouquet of red stargazer Lilies.

"When you told me, you didn't need me anymore. Well you know I nearly broke down and cried. Oh darling, please believe me. I'll never let you down. Believe me when I tell you I'll never do you any harm."

He swung the last note into a falsetto and grinned up at her. He charmed the lilies to float up to her.

"Potter! What are you doing?"

"Singing for my Valentine. I know you like The Beatles."

She sighed.

"Thank you Potter." She ground out politely. "I like the flowers..."

"They're your favorite right?"

She grumbled a yes.

"So... Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She glared.

"No. stop asking."

And with that she stomped back off into our dorms.

I grinned down at James and winked to which he started to jump up and down and squeal like a girl.

"Pete! You'd better save me some of that Chocolate Cake! You cant have it all to yourself you know."

_**Authors Note: Well allo all! Sorry I didn't get through everything I wanted but... I thought it had a nice ending... Next chapter will have an Alice and Frank moment as well as a Remus Myrtle one. Peter will get a bigger role and.... eh I dunno... more Sirius being Sirius. James being James and Lily being a stubborn jack ass....**_


	5. Words of Wisdom

_**Authors Note: Here ya'll are!!! Chapter Five and Guess what? I've lost my voice. So now everything in my head sounds like I'm talking because I'm imagining that I am and I got to imagine err in my voice talking/writing this chapter.**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_

_Playlist: Who I am~ Jessica Andrews. If My Heart Had Wings ~ Faith Hill. When you come back to me again ~ Garth Brooks. Love of My Life ~ Queen. Bohemian Rhapsody. ~ Queen. Let It Be ~ The Beatles._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Five: Words Of Wisdom

Teddy Remus Lupin always, always, _always_ kept a spare bag of chocolate covered ginger snaps in his robe pockets. He just was quite simply, never seen with out them in his possession. I'd always wondered why he was so obsessed with said treats. On Christmas he'd bring a large platter full of the treats to the Burrow, always gave us some excuse about how much he loved them. It wasn't until this evening in the common room did I actually find out...

"Chocolate covered ginger snap?" Remus asked me casually plopping down into the seat next to mine.

The common room fire crackled merrily sending a comfortable atmosphere around the room. Most students were already up in they're oh so warm dormitories sleeping, just residing or eh... who knows. The rain was coming down hard, pelting the grounds and castle like stones.

"Chocolate covered ginger snaps?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, aren't they quite lovely?" he popped on of the ginger snaps from an all _all_ too familiar green bag.

I laughed.

"Sure..."

"What you think I'm weird too? Sirius always goes on and on about my odd and irregular food habits."

"Trust me, its kind of expected."

He gave me a thoughtful glance.

"I always forget your not from our time. Then I have to remind myself."

I smiled at him while stuffing my potions essay in my bag.

"Yeah, its weird for me too..."

"Can you tell me something?" he prompted before tossing yet another snap into his mouth.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"What might said question or rather, 'Something' be?"

He chuckled munching on his snap.

"Whats it like? Life after war?"

I sighed heavily.

"Sad. Very, very sad. It reminds you of all that you've lost." I chucked my quill into my open bag.

"Oh... but surely it must feel better than war right? Because after war there is no terror or fear."

"True. Life goes on, just like it always does. And you remember the lost and mend the broken. Its just not that easy to do, especially if you've lost someone you care greatly for..."

He nodded.

"Oh..." he said thoughtfully. "I guess your right. Sirius always says that there are things worth dying for..."

I nodded before crossing my legs Indian style.

"Sirius has a lot of good catch phrases, that definitely is for sure." I smiled.

Remus laughed.

"I'm quite sure you just love him following you every where though. Must be wonderful."

I rolled my eyes. Twas true, Sirius absolutely followed me everywhere he could. It was really creepy in the beginning, but now that I've thought about it more, i.e the last two months, I could definitely tell that he was trying to get information out of me which really sucked because the only thing I've been remotely worried about is my o. exams. Well and the rat, which I have most insipiredly found an evil insidious plot to maim and destroy him. It involved getting him caught on more than one occasion with stupid ass death eaters like Malfoy and Lestrange. That I am most positive of, will merit suspicion in Sirius who is the weakest to the desire of wanting to know the future which I'm sure is all a front because I know he wants to end up with a happy go lucky life with the girl and all that, that is _exactly_ why he's been stalking me for answers to his never ending questions. Frank for the most part has kept his quiet about everything.

"He's just trying to swindle answers out of me. He'll stop at nothing to get them, I can talk the stalking." I grinned grabbing one of Remus's ginger snaps. "I have a cousin who is obsessed with these things."

He cocked his head.

"Oh really? This same brand?"

I nodded with a smile.

"Interesting." he mumbled turning the bag over. "Do you know who manufactures these?" he asked with a smirk.

I shook my head with a raised eye brow.

"Should I?"

His smirk grew.

"Go on, read the back." he thrust the bag at me.

_Lupin manufactures. Germany. Since 1895_

My face dropped. Oh shit....

"Interesting. What a coincidence." I grinned handing the bag back to him.

"My grandmother's the chief manufacturer. So tell me, how does your friend find these treats eh?"

I just glared at him.

"I will say nothing more of the matter."

He just grinned and leaned forward.

"Love you've just said everything."

And with that, he stood up and swept from the room.

oOooOooOo

The scene before me was lovesick one.

Alice and Frank, i.e her Frank, were looking into each others eyes all lovey dovey.

Lily was rolling her eyes heavily while I was just smiling. It was bound to happen.

Remus and Sirius were in the background smiling and singing annoyingly childish songs.

"Frank and Alice sitting in a bush. What are they doing? Blush blush blush."

James as trying and failing to get Lily's attention with his pocket snitch, even though he was a Chaser.

I grumbled and crossed the common room over to an empty couch where I sat down with another grumble and pulled out my dreaded potions essay.

_'Name and describe the importance of Potion Colors. Worth 150 points.'_

Bloody Slughorn and his stupid essays that are so general but yet annoyingly hard....

Lily wandered ruefully over and plopped down besides me, pulling her potions essay out as well. We worked for nearly two hours, finishing off Slughorn's stupid essay... I had still yet to work out my plans for the whole 'Peter-Voldemort-Horcrux' debacle. Remus and Sirius flopped down in the spaces between Lily and I with sighs.

"Love...love....love..." Sirius sang happily. "Who wants to listen to The Beatles?"

I grinned.

"I love The Beatles!" I said pulling out a chocolate bar. "Favorite album? Mines Sergeant Peppers." I ripped off the paper and bit off a chunk of my chocolate.

"Really?" Sirius asked all excited. "Now all you have to tell me is that you like Queen and I'll officially be in love with you."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Like Queen? Who would just like Queen? Freddie Mercury has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my whole life! Of course Steven Tyler following that..."

"I've got the new lp up in my dorm. You up for a listen?" he jumped up excitedly.

Hmmn, Freddie Mercury's amazing voice or studying for o.?

"Your on!" I said stuffing the stupid potions essay in my bag and followed him up the stairs.

He walked over to an old gramophone and turned it on, soon Freddie's beautiful voice was drifting though the dormitory.

"Whats your favorite?"

"Love of My Life. Its the perfect ballad. And I love the fact that Freddie sings it with such emotion. Its gentle and sweet and beautiful in one go but at the same time sad and bitter sweet. I love him..." I sighed dreamily. "Yours?"

He wiggled his eyebrow.

"Do you have to ask? My favorite is _everyones_ favorite! Its the best song I've ever heard in all of my life!"

"Bohemian Rhapsody?" I tilted my head to my left. He nodded with a rather sheepish look on his face. "Don't worry Sirius, its one of the best Queen songs. That, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Somebody to Love and The Show Must Go On."

"The Show Must Go On?"

"Yeah on they're album Innuendo. It was the last song on the album and the last before Freddie's dea..." I stopped. Sirius face dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"HE DIES?" He yelled. "He FUCKING dies!!?"

I stared at the ceiling intently.

"Yes. It totally sucks. He had the best voice I'd ever heard in all my life."

"HOW?"

"Err I'm not sure I should tell you..."

Sirius looked at me sadly.

"How could he die?" a tear rolled down his face. "Why the good!" he said pulling me into a rather fierce hug. "What?" he sobbed. "Next your going to tell me John Lennon dies too?"

Too that comment I said absolutely nothing.

"He doesn't does he?" He asked looking up at me.

I shook my head, not trusting myself enough to tell him the truth.

"Shush... its ok. You still have twenty odd years until that happens."

"You must think I'm a girl." he said pulling back and looking me in the face. "I just love music soo much."

I rolled my eyes and wiped his eyes.

"No, when my Da told me that my idol was dead I cried for ages. I don't think your a girl at all Sirius."

"Aha! And look, now its your favorite."

Freddie's gentle soothing voice with Love of my Life came drifting into the dormitory softly, filling our ears with the wonder that was Freddie Mercury's voice...

"Yes, it is I guess." I sighed plopping down on Sirius's rumpled bed. "Do you never clean?" I asked looking around the room. It was a mess of old firewhiskey bottles and chocolate frog wrappers.

He shrugged.

"Sometimes. When Remus gets a hair up his arse and makes us."

"Interesting."

That explains Teddy's obsessive compulsive tidiness.

_"Who will remember, when this has blown over. And every thing's all by the wind. Ooh when I grow older I will be there at your side to remind you that I still love you. I still love you-ooh."_

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Sirius asked plopping down next to me. "Such a wonderful song."

I nodded.

"Almost everything he sings is beautiful."

"So when do you plan on going back to your own time?"

"After I've changed what I'm meant to change."

"So you are going to change whats meant to be eh? Need any help?"

I shook my head. The less he knew, the better.

"Nah, I'll be just fine. The less you know the better."

"Well you could have kept the Freddie Mercury bit..."

I glared at him.

"That was an accident. Sometime I forget that I'm in the past because everything seems so present to me."

He let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"Of course. Because the present is the present silly. Even if you know its the past, the present is always the present."

"I guess your right. I feel oddly clairvoyant then."

Sirius laid back and did this freaky odd thing with his hands and then waved them.

"What the hell was that?" I asked confused.

He laughed.

"All hail Madame Lyla..."

I rolled my eyes lying back next to him.

"So I really cant help?"

"No. if I told you you'd flip and send me off to St. Mungo's."

"Love the only things you could tell me that I'd ship you off to St. Mungo's for are, 'James Potter will be a death eater.' or 'Remus Lupin is a death eater.' thats it."

"What if I said _you_ were a death eater?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah right. Sorry love, but that's _never_ going to happen. _Ever._"

"I know. Just giving you a hard time."

"Tell me?"

"Not on your life Sirius Black."

"But Why? Why cant you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I dunno? Why Sirius? Why wouldn't I tell you? Think logically here..."

He shook his head.

"But Lyla..." He whined.

"But Sirius. So have you noticed how Peter is _always_ running off and eating his cake?"

"Don't you try and change the topic missy!" he said turning his face towards me.

Funny thing, I wasn't.

"Have you?"

"Yes. I do wonder how much cake one could consume... do you really think its cake he's running off to? Maybe he finally got a pair and found a bird."

"Are you objectifying women here?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Err.." He looked sheepish. "No. and birds are pretty."

"Whatever Sirius. He's been looking a bit guilty hasn't he?"

"Yeah! Your right." he said thoughtfully. "He has been sneaking off at really odd times to claims of cake! I will find out who this girl of his is. Mark my words Lyla my love, I shall find out..."

Well him being suspicious of a girl is a start...

"I'm sure you will."

'Find out about the bastard in the long run.'

"So... how about some Aerosmith eh?"

"What no Beatles? Because if my memory serves me right, you promised me some Beatles."

He grinned.

"Of course. So you like Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band right?" he said pulling out a stack of lps from under his bed. "I think I've got it. But if not I've got Revolver. Thats my favorite."

"That does not surprise me at all."

"Favorite Beatles song?"

"I am the Walrus."

"Favorite Beatle?"

"John."

"Not Ringo? Are you crazy or something?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No. I just like Johns voice the best. What about you. Favorite song and Beatle?"

"Thats easy peasy lemon squeasy. Across the Universe and duh, Ringo..."

"Its the hair isn't it?"

He grinned a million dollar smile, his dark curls swinging as he barked out a laugh.

"Of course. I tried it out once but it didn't go too well."

I grinned.

"You crack me up Sirius. You'd have been great to know in my time."

He raised his eye brow as he crossed over to the gramophone.

"So does this mean I never get to meet the cute little girl who runs around with beasts of all sorts?"

"They're creatures. And unfortunately no."

"Well damn! That sucks. Any chance now that your going to change things I just might?" he winked placing the lp on the gramophone.

"Maybe, if everything plays out like I want it too."

"Awesome possum." he said flipping down next to me again. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds started to play. "Whats your favorite Aerosmith song?"

I grinned.

"Don't Want to Miss A Thing. No you've never heard it, its going to be released in the late 90's."

"Well that sucks! Sing it."

I rolled my eyes before shaking my head.

All of a sudden Sirius got this predatory look in his eyes. He grinned this evil like mischievous smile and lunged towards me. I was caught off guard as he pinned me down into the bed. He smirked.

"Now sing." he ordered me.

I glared up at him.

"No. my voice is like that of a drowned cat wailing."

"I bet its not! You just don't want to sing and your bluffing."

"I'm not singing Sirius."

"Well then I get to stay pinned here on top of you forever then eh?"

Man he was irritating wasn't he. Uncle Harry never told me that he was this way! What the hell.

"Ok, fine then. Because I am not going to sing."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The dormitory door flew open.

"Hey Sirius!" called a familiar voice. "Can I copy your Transfiguration notes? Was too busy staring at Dorcas Meadows to noti..." he stopped in front of us. "ce..."

"Sure." Sirius called to him while still staring me down. "Gonna sing yet?"

"Never." I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frank fumed.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was ready to burst a vessel.

"Staring contest."

"Then you've lost."

"Yeah. So I have." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Sirius who was still hovering over me.

"Sirius!" Frank yelled. "Get off of her!"

"Not unless she sings."

Frank laughed.

"Mate, do you want to hear a drowned cat? Just let her go already."

"No!" was said twice to his face. Both at the same time.

"Frank Longbottom. You have no say so in anything." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then hell I don't! Your dad would kill me if he found this out. You cant just go around snogging whomever you want you know."

"You should fucking talk! And we weren't snogging. The prat wants me to sing an Aerosmith song."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that load of crap? Merlin's backside Lyla, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes." I said simply. "I think that. You are stupid! The stupidest arse that has ever graced the face of this bloody damn earth."

"Bitch!" He screamed before storming out of the dorms.

"Merlin I hate that bastard!"

"I know you do. So are you going to sing or what?"

oOOoOOoOOo

"So how was Myrtle?" Sirius asked Remus who was sitting across from him at the Gryffindor table.

It was near a week later when we all could be found in the Great Hall eating breakfast before our first day of o..

"Oh it was well. We talked a bit about the goblin rebellion of 1582."

"The Goblin Rebellion?"

"Well its on our History of Magic o.w.l. It was a rather interesting conversation."

James let out a laugh.

"Trust our resident Moony to talk to a _ghost_ about _goblin rebellions_."

I rolled my eyes and shoveled my porridge in my mouth. Alice grinned at me then turned to Lily.

"So, are you going to go out with Chris this evening?"

"I guess. I don't want to be rude to him."

James turned to Lily.

"Who is this Chris you speak of?" he did this head weavey bob thing.

Lily glared at him.

"A good person."

"Its not that Chris McAvoy from Ravenclaw is it? Because if so I have to tell you that he's only in it for one thing and one thing only."

"Fuck off Potter! I make my own mistakes."

And with that our lovely Lily Evans got up from besides me and stomped off to the Ravenclaw table.

"What the hell?" he asked watching her retreating figure.

"Let her make her own mistakes." Remus said taking a drink of his morning irish coffee.

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah mate, she'll come around. Huh Lyla?" He grinned at me.

"Yes. Now leave me alone with the damn questions Sirius."

"Alright. Oh and on a brighter note. You've still yet to sing..."

_**Authors Note: Well its not my usual length, and I barely had Peter in there at all... but I hate him as he's a rat. Next chapter there will be Peter and Sirius will be all suspicious. Well ta my darlings.**_

_**Herb3**_


	6. When the truth is plain to see

_**Authors Note: CHAPTER SIX is up loves, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah REVIEW??**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_

_Playlist: Don't Fear the Reaper~ Blue Oyster Cult. Bohemian Rhapsody~ Queen. Across the Universe~ The Beatles. Whiter Shade of Pale~ Procol Harum._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Six: When the truth is plain to see.

Right now I knew one thing for positive and certain, I hate Petter Pettigrew because he was a stupid fat rat bastard...

There he stood, a rather pretty girl hanging off of his shoulder with a blush and smile while he just grinned with his own charming smile painted upon his face. The stupid bastard covered his tracks well...

The girl in front of us was not other than Holly McGregor. She was short girl with long curly brown hair and warm equally brown eyes that reminded me of sweet honey. She was a relatively quiet girl and I felt very sorry for her, for she was snogging a stupid rat bastard death eater... poor girl was being strung along by the fuck head.

Damn it! I needed a new plan of action.

Sirius grinned up at her with that handsome charming grin that was always painted upon his aristocratic face.

"So Holly, are you excited for the upcoming summer holidays?"

She blushed at his attention and smiled.

"Oh quite. My family and I are planning to travel to our villa in France for the summer." She told him while sitting down next to James in the cool green grass.

I rolled my eyes at my book that I was pretending to read. God damn fucking Peter bloody fucking Pettigrew!

"Wow." Sirius smiled at her. "Thats really cool. France is really neat in the summer time." he turned to Peter. "So what about you Pete? Going to do anything interesting over the summer? Like going off on a wicked awesome adventurous camping trip with your bestest pals in the whole world?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I dunno. My mum might make some plans over the summer or something. I think it would be a bad idea to plan anything else out right now."

"Ok." Sirius nodded. "But you should. James, Moony and I are planning an awesome camping trip."

"Well hopefully I'll be able to make it."

"Cool. What do think she'll have planned Pete?" Remus asked while munching on his never ending supply of chocolate covered ginger snaps.

"Umm I dunno, she might have a family reunion planned or something..."

Yeah bloody right, he's probably got plans along the lines of killing innocent muggles for fucking fun.

"Well that sounds neat." James told him with one of the, as I call them, 'James grins.'

What in the world could be neat about killing slews of innocent people? Stupid rat...

"Yeah, I suspect I'll have loads of fun."

Of course he would, probably gets himself off by taking someones life...

"Well I think that sounds splendid Pete." Remus said turning to me. "Don't you think so Lyla?"

I pulled the best innocent looking smile to my face that I could muster.

"That sounds wicked Peter. I hope you have fun." I grinned at him.

Stupid fucking BASTARD!

"I agree Pete. But you'd better find time to come and hang out with us at some point of time this summer." James told him with the 'James grin.'

It was then that Holly turned to me with a smile.

"So umm, its Lyla right?" she asked shyly. "How are you?"

Merlin, Agrippa and Circe! This girl was soo damn sweet. The poor dear...

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. Just reading some Shakespeare. How are you?"

She blushed.

"I'm good. So which play are you reading?" she asked with a small sparkle in her eyes.

"Umm..." I looked down at the book. "Macbeth."

"Is it your favorite?"

"No, Much ado about nothing is. You?"

She blushed again.

"The Twelfth Night."

I laughed.

"Thats a pretty good one I'll admit."

"I take it you like Romeo and Juliet too?"

I laughed.

"Hells bells no. two idiots who are soo in love with each other they kill themselves? Not my type of romance really..."

"True. Though they're together in eternity though right?" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Well yeah... though I'm pretty sure that they were in _lust_ not love."

"Maybe..." She trailed off. "So anyway, how come your hanging out with these guys? I thought you were friends with Lily Evans and Alice McKinnon?"

"Oh I am, Lily and James are just in one of they're minor fighting like cats and dogs stages." I grinned at her.

And I'm trying to get your fat rat bastard of a boyfriend caught....

"Well thats cool. Or not. I just guess it would be how you look at it right?"

"True. So how'd you and Petey hit it off eh?"

She blushed heavily.

"Hogsmeade."

"Well thats good." I winked at her.

"Are you two girls done talking yet? We're going to the kitchens." Sirius said rolling his eyes at the pair of us.

"Yeah." I told him. "But I've got dibs on the mashed potatoes though."

He grinned playfully.

"Who said you could come with us?"

"Who said that I couldn't come with you guys?" I countered with a mock glare.

He laughed and shrugged his arm around my shoulder as I stood up.

"Stubborn until the very end yes?"

I rolled my eyes in response.

Pettigrew started to look guilty.

"Sorry guys, but I should walk Holly back to her common room and then I have some homework to do so..."

"Sure Pete." Remus said stuffing his bag of snaps in his pocket. "We should see you later then?"

He nodded.

"Sure."

Then he steered Holly off towards the oak front doors.

We walked in silence for a bit.

Remus opened the oak front doors and let me go in first. Ever the gentleman...

It was as I seen Ella and Pettigrew go down the hall way that led to the Hufflepuff common room that a plan formed itself in my mind.

"Actually I need to go and see some people guys." I shrugged Sirius's arm off of my shoulder. "Talk to you lads later." I told them before taking off in the direction Peter went.

oooO000OoO000Oooo

The perfect and pristine voice of Lucius Malfoy drifted though my canine ears.

"How lovely for your to turn up _late_ Pettigrew."

Pettigrew mumbled some incoherent for of an apology.

"No doubt that it was your three dubious friends who made you late yes?" Severus Snape asked the rat snidely. "Or were you late due to sitting and getting yourself off at James Potters voice? I'd have thought you'd grown out of that schoolboy crush by now Pettigrew?"

"No!" The rat said defensively. "I was keeping up an appearances to keep the stupid time traveler at bay." the rat spoke up louder. "Would you prefer that I don't keep up an image Snape?"

"An image?" Bellatrix Black growled. "And what fool is helping you create such image Pettigrew?"

"Holly McGregor."

"Of course." Black sneered. "An ugly dump of a mudblood. As if it could have been someone better..."

"At least they're not asking questions. You cousin has been quite the inquisitor lately. Always asking me where I'm going off to all the time." the rat spat. "Winchester's got him all ruffled."

"Of course. The stupid girl. I cant wait until I can tell the Dark Lord and have her offed. Where is the stupid girl anyways?"

"With them in the kitchens."

"Stupid whore. I'm sure the Dark Lord is going to love this gossip."

"No doubt he will Bella." Lucius drawled with perfection. "We must diverse a plan to rid ourselves of her. After all, we already have one planned for her companion."

Bella's evil laugh filled the dark dingy dungeon quickly. It was deranged and dangerously dark hurting my canine ears.

The stupid fucking rat was already one of them. I'll get that rat bastard if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Yes, Lorcan or whatever, is in position now..."

Frank? My ears perked up. I don't think so...

"Do you think that Elladora will get it done? Stupid girl." Bella growled. "Now about Winchester, if thats even her last name.

"Its Weasley."

"Weasley? She's blood traitor? Figures..." She growled.

"Yeah, she is. She's an animagus too, wolf form."

"Interesting."

"So how about we send a couple of our fellow friends to make a surprise visit with the Weasley's over the summer...." Bella said viscously. "After all if we kill the root, then our dear Lyla will simply no longer exist. But for now at the very least we're getting Lorcan."

"True, for now we're getting the companion. The Dark Lord will be pleased." Lucius drawled.

"Yes, no doubt he will be." Severus smiled wickedly.

I took off running faster than the wind towards the Hogwarts Kitchens, my paws pounding on the stone floor corridors loudly as I ran faster and faster towards the Marauders and their map. I skidded to a halt in front of the tapestry with the overflowing bowl of fruit and transformed back into my human state. I tickled the pair and slid down quickly into the Hogwarts Kitchens at the speed of sound. I raced over to the three laughing Marauders and stopped to pant and catch my breath.

James, Sirius and Remus all looked up at me with shocked faces.

"Whats wrong Lyla?" Sirius asked me with a worried look.

"I need the map now!"

James raised his eyebrows.

"How in Merlin's good name do you know about the map?"

"Pettigrew looses it to Filch in year Six. My Da and Uncle find it in one of Filch's file cabinets."

"And why exactly do you need it?" Remus asked taking a bit out of his chocolate cake.

"Frank is in trouble. Some idiot death eaters have a plan against him."

"So thats what you took off for. To follow Death Eaters? We though you were following Wormtail." James asked with a tilted head.

I was you fool.

Sirius looked up at me with a dawning recognition.

"Oh my Merlin. You've got to be kidding me?" he asked eyes growing wide.

"Look Sirius, I don't have much time here. I need the map and I need it now!"

Remus pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks Remus, I'll explain more later." I told him before dashing out of the Kitchen.

I transformed back to my animagus state, carrying the Marauders map in my mouth, careful not to trash it with my saliva, I just ran faster as a wolf. I made my way into the entrance hall where I quickly transformed back to my human state where I whipped out the Map and scanned it for Frank who was walking down the fifth floor in the company of a one, Elladora Swan, a Seventh year Slytherin that always trailed after Lucius and his gang on retarded fools. Following swiftly behind the two of them was Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's two large goons that were only good for they're large nature.

I was just about to take off running towards the Fifth floor when a certain someone skidded to a halt next to me, panting and breathing hard.

"Lyla!" Sirius said winded and out of breath. "I'm coming with you!" he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine!" I said bushing his hands off. " We've got to get to the fifth floor, and we have to get there quick. Malfoy has sent his goons Crabbe and Goyle to attack Frank!"

"Well then lets go!"

We then took off running at full speed up the moving staircases, though every single hidden passage way we would think of to get to the fifth floor corridor quicker.

We were at the end of the fifth floor corridor when Crabbe and Goyle, the gits that they were, pulled out they're wands menacingly and pointed them strait at Franks and Elladora's backs. Frank was humming merrily, as if nothing in the world could ever go wrong, while holding Elladora Swans hand swinging they're arms in tempo to his tune he was merrily humming. Sirius was swifter and faster than I was, as I was caught up in the second. Sirius sent a couple of stunner's at the two goons backs causing them to fall loudly and haphazardly to the ground with large loud thumps. Frank had turned around quickly to find source of the noise when Elladora pulled her long thin wand from her robe, summoned Franks and slid her own next to his neck in a deadly manner.

Frank froze suddenly realizing what was happening. He stayed silent, slowly communicating to Sirius behind me with is soft blue eyes that were a light with a sudden determination. Sirius growled behind me when Elladora Swan turned her slightly chubby painted face towards the both of us, an evil sneer slapped upon it. We both glowered at her heavily.

"Well well well. You came for your little lover boy then yes?"

"Drop your wand Swan, and I'll not hex you into oblivion." Sirius growled at her quite menacingly.

She let out a loud sadistic laugh.

"As if I am going to take Lucius's punishment? Your quite the Joker Black. I shall kill these two here and shall be rewarding highly."

I glowered at her.

"Over my dead cold body Elladora Swan. You will let Frank go this instant or I wont try and hold Sirius back from hexing you." I said walking towards her. The closer I got, the more nervous she got.

She let out a loud ghostly evil laugh that somehow made its way down my spine.

"Well Winchester, I do believe that, that can and will be arranged."

"Drop your wand Swan." Sirius growled again at her, walking up behind me.

"Never! They need to be rid of, don't you get that? They're not even supposed to be here! You cant just fool around with time like that! Its not right. Its against fate!"

And as sickening as it was, she was right. Frank and I weren't supposed to be here, we weren't supposed to mess with time. Time was such a delicate thing, like a butterfly in its short lifespan. You weren't just supposed to travel through it and mess it up, if so what were the consequences? What were the sacrifices? Because I know that there have to be sacrifices, I just didn't know what. Though I did know one thing, if there had to be a sacrifice, it would not be Frank. Frank Longbottom would die over my cold dead body. I would fight until the last breath left my body to keep him alive, it was my job. No one and nothing could or would ever _ever_ take him from me. I would simply never let it happen. If there was a sacrifice, I'd be the sacrifice. Not Frank, never Frank.

"Let him go Swan, he knows nothing. Its me who you want, not him." I told her taking a step forward.

Sirius growled at my words and grabbed my shoulder holding me back.

"How do I know that your not lying? Where is my tangible evidence in that theory?" she spat.

I glared at her and rolled my eyes before ripping my shoulder from Sirius's grasp.

"Because I am a Gryffindor. Its not one of our qualities to lie thanks."

"Don't listen to her. I'm the one you want Elladora." Frank said with a glare sent my way.

"Fine Winchester. Drop your wand and put your hands where I can see them."

"Don't listen to her Swan. I'm the one with the answers. Leave her out of this!" Frank yelled.

She tapped her wand against his neck.

"Enough from you Lorcan. Like I said Winchester. Drop your wand."

"Fine!" I told her letting my wand drop from my hand and hit the stone floor with a tinkling of wood. There was one thing she didn't know, she didn't know that I was an animagus, and that gave me an advantage.

She pushed Frank roughly forward. He stumbled blindly at the quickness and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Good girl, now walk forward."

"No!" Sirius said somewhere behind me. "If you lay one hand on her you'll wish you hadn't. Drop your wand Swan!" he yelled.

I waved my hand in the air at him in a swiping motion, hoping that he'd gotten my silent message.

"Shut up Black!" she sneered at him.

I walked forward slowly, drawing it out a little bit.

"Swan I am warning you and this is the last time! Drop your wand and leave."

She laughed again, that ghostly evil laugh.

"You make one wrong move and Winchester here dies. So if I were you, I'd keep my distance and my mouth shut.!"

I stopped in front of her. She jabbed her wand in my side and smiled.

"You've got me. Now let them go."

"Why should I? I'd get two fools from a time not they're own and a bloodtraitor that someone, namely his cousin, has wanted to murder."

"Let them go now and I'll spare you."

"Spare me?" she laughed. "You've no wand. What could you possibly do to hurt me now?"

I nodded my head to the side with a sigh.

"You could wait and find out..."

"I'm waiting..." she said sneering. "What have you possibly got up your sleeve to stop me?"

"This." I told her.

A flash later I was transformed. I swerved around her long thick arm swiftly, reaching my snout up before sinking my pearly white teeth into her arm. I felt droplets of blood dribble down out of my mouth, the taste of it mingling in my mouth and even in my animagus form I wanted to heave. I sank them deeper into her as her wand dropped to the stone floor of the fifth floor corridor. She cried in anguish and pain before taking her unhurt arm and thudded it heavily on my head which only caused my teeth to sink deeper into her flesh. Somewhere behind me I could sense Sirius summon her wand and hold it against her. I pulled off out of her flesh and growled at her dangerously. She cried out in pain once more and fell to a heap on the ground.

Frank walked forward and started to laugh in a hallow voice.

"You should be careful with whom you mess with Swan."

Sirius threw her wand back at her.

She stood up and began to run off, I chased her down the hall way to make sure she was gone.

I transformed back to my human state and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I had her blood rolling out of my mouth, smeared around my face.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head before I fell into a heavy chasm of darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Can you believe her? Is she insane or something?"

"Calm down Frank."

"No! She could have been _killed_ for Merlin's sake."

"Its Lyla Frank. How could you not believe she'd do something like this?"

"Damn it! How could she?"

There was silence.

I was being carried to god knows where by a pair of strong arms.

"She's stubborn as hell Frank." Said the voice of the person carrying me.

"Idiot girl. Always has had that streak. I cant believe she feinted over blood."

"How could you not believe that? Do you not remember how she reacted when you dumped all of that fake blood on her? And this was real."

"So..."

"So..." Sirius countered. "Blood freaks her out."

I opened my eyes to find myself being brought once again into Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Will you two please stop." I said trying to regain some strength.

"Are you ok Lyla?" Sirius asked me, his eyes bearing down at me worriedly.

I groaned.

"No. I've still got that rancid taste in my mouth."

He sat me down neatly onto the cool floor.

"Here." He said pulling out a bar of chocolate. "Will this help."

I nodded with a smile before tearing off a bit of its wrapper and stuffing a chunk into my mouth. The sweet substance soon washed away that god awful taste.

"How could you Lyla? Are you insane or something?" Frank asked glaring at me while holding a wet towel over my face. "You think I like watching you risk your life for the safety of others? Have you gone mad?"

I glared at him.

"I'm not mad, I just have other things of a higher priority."

"Like getting yourself killed?"

"I didn't though! I had a plan."

"A plan that did go as well as you hoped did it?"

I glared at the asshole. God bloody damn him be so stubborn I saved his damn life!

"Whatever Longbottom. I have a massive headache and a plan to discuss with Sirius."

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

oooO000OoO000Oooo

"Ok so why in hells name did you not tell me that one of my best mates is a fucking death eater?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Would you have believed me if I did?"

"If you, and only _you_ told me that I would. Don't you trust me?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"You'd have believed me if I told you that Peter bloody damn Pettigrew was the person not only responsible for your death, but for Lily, James, and Remus's?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "You'd have believed me?"

"Well yes, I'll always believe you."

I was just a bit gob smacked.

"But why?"

"I dunno, I just would." he looked away.

I looked around the room making sure there wasn't anyone there. Then I looked down at the map and reassured myself.

"Voldemort has horcruxes. Six of them to be exact. If I can get them all and destroy them before the prophecy is made we can stop him and no one will die, only him and his crazy ass Death Eaters."

"He's got fucking HORCRUXES? No fucking way. Those things are bad, like really fucking bad..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know. The question is how you know?"

"Book. Grimmauld Place... it was summer and I was bored to death so I went into the Library where no one could look scathingly at me..."

I sighed and slung my arm around his shoulder comfortingly. We were sitting in an old unused classroom.

"Bottom line is that there are six. One is a diary; one's a ring; a diadem; a cup; a locket; and his pet snake."

"Where are they all?"

"Hidden in different places. The diary should be with Lucius Malfoy, or it will be as soon as Malfoy leaves school tomorrow. The ring is at an old burned down house in Little Hangleton, the cup should be with Bellatrix once she leaves tomorrow. The diadem is here in the school in the room of requirements and the locket is in a cave on the eastern coast. The last one is with him at all times, as its his loyal pet snake..."

"Wow..."

"I know. I've got a plan about the diadem, but Malfoy's got his cronies passing the corridor even if they don't know why. So that's going to be a hard one..."

"Well aren't you and Frank staying here over the summer?"

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I'll get it then. Destroying it will be interesting to do..."

"I'm sure we'll find a way."

"Yeah." I sighed leaning into him. I have no idea how this is going to go down...

He leaned his head on top of mine.

"This is going to be a difficult task isn't it?"

"Yeah. Promise you wont tell anyone what I've told you? And you have to regard Peter in the same manner you always have, keep him guessing."

"I promise."

"Good."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Sirius?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he responded slinging his arms around my waist.

"You do realize that we could both die for this right? There has to be a sacrifice..."

"A sacrifice?"

"Its the principal of equivalent exchange. For everything taken something must be given."

"Oh..."

"So are you sure about this? There is still time for you to back out. I'll erase it from your memories and you can go back to your life and live it to the max..."

He paused for a moment.

"No, I'm in. We'll take down Voldemort while we have the chance. I'll risk it because there are things worth dying for!"

_**Authors Note: **__**Well here is chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. A bit darker but its sort of necessary. Ta for now my darlings. 8D **_

_**Herb3 oh and you should REVIEW please? Pretty please????**_


	7. Dream On

_**Authors Note: Bold Italics = Both singing **Italics = Sirius singing _Normal = Lyla

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_

_Playlist: Work~ Jimmy Eat World. I'll Melt With You.~ Modern English. Accidentally in Love ~ Counting Crows. Dream on ~ Aerosmith._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Seven: Dream on.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky above us, casting the Forest with warm glows and minor shadows. It was a warm day in July, the clothes on our backs were clinging to our skin with sweat. James and Remus were in the lead of our group, lugging along large bags of camping gear while pushing themselves through the heat and heavy evergreen trees that showed up in they're way. Sirius was right behind them but in front of me. He was dragging along a box full of tents with him as he trudged through the Forest. I was the last in the group, carrying the rather large and _heavy_ food basket and utensil box. Frank had opted to stay at the castle for the summer with Professor Sprout to work on his Herbology skills. All in all today was a fine day, even though a bit warm, still fine. I was in a rather good mood as I hummed a fun tune to myself.

_'I'll stop the world and melt with you. You've seen the difference and its getting better all the time...'_

It took us all of fifteen minutes longer to get our tired arses and all of the camping gear to the spot in the Forest of Dean where we'd be camping. It was a rather beautiful meadow. It was a green grassy area with a small stream running along the side of it. Wildflowers and Shamrocks were growing along the side near the deep evergreen trees. I sighed heavily and heaved the items that I'd been carrying onto the cool green earth before I collapsed into the sweet grass myself. I wonder what Frank was doing with Sprout right now. We'd reconciled our friendship over the first few weeks of the summer holiday. As we were both cooped up in the castle, it wasn't a hard thing to do. We spent hours and days trying to get the room of requirement to give us the room where the diadem of Ravenclaw was hidden. We've had no such luck so far...

"Is my fair Lyla all tired out?" Sirius asked flopping down into the clean green earth next to me. "Was the food and stuff all that heavy for our darling little shamrock?"

I rolled my eyes before lying back into the grass.

"Shamrock Sirius? Where the hell'd you come up with that one? Couldn't have come up with a better one?"

He let out a stream of his whimsical barking laughter, his dark curls swaying as his head shook.

"Well my darling little shamrock. You wear hoards and hoards of green. And if I do recall, it is yours and my favorite color."

"But Shamrock? And since green is Slytherin's color, wouldn't you you know, hate it?"

"You would think. But what can I say, its the color of life."

"Mnnhmmn."

"We could call you clover. Its the same but different."

"I'm aware of that Sirius. Do I really need a nickname anyways? We could just use my name, as its only two syllables and four letters..."

"No! You need one. Prongs and Moony have one, and so do I! Therefore you must have a nickname." he whined. "Oi Mates!" he called over to Remus and James who were busy setting up the camp stove and tents.

"What?" James said looking up from the box of tents. "And are you two lazy gits going to get up and help?"

"Of course." I told him getting up. "What do you need my help with?"

He paused thoughtfully.

"Umm I dunno... set up the campfire yeah?"

"Sure, where do you want it?"

He pointed to the middle of the meadow and grinned.

"I'll finish these here tents."

"Alrightie!" I said moving out of the meadow to find some stones so that I could create a proper campfire.

"So now Remus my Moony friend, and James my antler'd friend. Who is all in the favor of naming our resident Lyla Clover?" Sirius asked prancing up to his friends.

James let out his 'James grin' and gave an aye with a sharp jump up into the air.

"Now help me pitch these damned tents Padfoot!"

"Remmy?"

"I'll give an Aye. It looks as if we've got ourselves a happy little clover."

I glared at them all.

"Whatever you gits." I said stomping off into the forest to look for the items I needed.

I found a rather large pile of big stones some twenty yards off of the campsite. I lugged them all back and set them up in a happy circle in the middle of the campsite. Then I dug up a bunch of dirt and covered the center with it, there was no use killing the poor grass. I then wandered back into the Forest to find some firewood. It was about after a half of an hour that I gave up on the firewood and meandered back to our campsite.

"Padfoot you damn idiot! I told you to bring three tents! Not two you damn bloody moron! _Three_!"

"But I was in a rush Prongs! I'm sorry. Its not like the three of us cant bug up in one of the tents and let the clover have the other."

Clover. What a damn weirdo nickname! Damn Marauders! Damn bloody Sirius. Though I'll admit that I'm a bit flattered that they'd accepted me so quickly.

"No way Padfoot. I am not going to sleep in a tent with you. You bloody snore like crazy. Am I right Moony?" James asked Remus who was still busy trying to work the camp stove.

"You are James. I am not going to sleep in the same tent as you Padfoot. You had best hope that clover'll let you bunk with her."

"She will! I know she will!" he turned around to search for me. He bounded over to me at my perch at the edge of the clearing. "You'll let me kip with you wont you?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and ignored him, walking over to the others.

"Pretty Please my darling clover? Please with five big huge cherries on top?"

"I don't like cherries Sirius."

"Please clover?"

"I dunno." I said flopping down into the cool green grass. "I coulndt find any firewood out there and I didn't want to go too far off with out one of you three so... we'll have to just wait a bit for it yeah?"

"Sure Clover." Remus smiled. "I've got the camp stove running for now anyways."

"Please Clover? Can I?" Sirius whined next ot me. "I'll be a really good puppy! I thought that I was your bestest friend?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Will it shut him up?" I asked the other two.

"Dunno. It might." Remus told me with a smile.

"Couldn't you, you know, sleep by the fire as Padfoot?" I asked....

"No! What do you take me for? Is it true clover? You don't trust me." he said dramatically. "How ever shall I go on..."

"Fine. Just keep your whining on a lower scale Sirius. Its just a tad annoying."

"But Clover...."

"But Sirius..."

"Will you both cut it out?" James asked irritated. "You both are a completely hopeless case."

Remus looks up at James and grins.

"I do agree Prongs. They are a bit hopeless aren't they?"

I looked up at them both with a raised eye brow.

"Hopeless about what?"

Remus started to chuckle, James started to grin like a moronic psycho, and I was still completely confused.

"See your so hopeless you don't even know what your being hopeless about."

"Still confused.."

"What about you Pads, are you confused?" Remus asked Sirius who had a rather blank expression on his face.

"Confused about what?"

"The hopelessness."

"What bloody hopelessness? I am completely confused." I said angrily.

"Oh my dear, sweet darling clover... hopelessly in love..."

To that I raised my eyebrow and let out a rather large laugh.

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard James Potter. Where in hells bells did you come up with that one?"

"By watching you two. Its not hard to figure out..." he grinned. "Right Moony?"

"Right you'd be Prongs. Hopeless as Peter's last piece of cake."

"Remus thats absolutely horrible. Ok, it may be true but Wormtail always did love his cake.."

I turned to Sirius who had the same blank look on his face.

"You don't really believe this madness do you?"

He grinned.

"If your hopelessly in love, then its with Frank. That much is quite obvious."

And to that I blushed.

"So guess what?" he got all excited and started to search his back pack.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at his lucidness.

"Padfoot got you a present." James said all smirky like. "He's been planning it for like two months."

"I helped him get it. So I get some of the hugs and affection too!" Remus said with a smile.

"Why?..."

"Its an early birthday present silly!" Sirius said shoving a golden box in front of me with a rather large green bow.

"My birthday isn't for two weeks..."

"I know! But I have to give it to you now for reasons that you'll figure out when you open it!" he whined impatiently. "Now open it!"

I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand to the velvet green bow and pulled. It came undone quickly and I set the green bow to the side. I lifted the lid to find a load of green tissue paper which I pulled away to reveal two concert tickets and two backstage passes to....

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed jumping up. "You got QUEEN tickets? Oh my god! Merlin, Circe..." I pulled them out of the box are looked at them wondrously.

"So you like them?"

"Are you kidding me? I frigging love them." I threw myself at him in a fierce hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god I'm gonna meet Freddie!" I squealed pulling back. "This is the most amazing thing that has ever ever _ever_ happened to me!" I ran around in a little dance. "I'm gonna meet Freddie."

"I think that she likes your gift Padfoot." Remus said grinning. "Now where's my hug yeah?"

"Of course." I tossed myself at him in a hug. "You both are amazing!"

"Hey! I drove him to buy them! I don't get a hug as well?"

I rolled my eyes and hugged James.

"Oi! Hey mates, whats going on?" Came a squeaky rat voice from behind us.

James jumped and grinned.

"Wormtail!! you made it after all." he ran over to hug his new found friend.

If that was what you'd call him...

Sirius tried not to glare at Pettigrew and instead turned to me.

"So excited?"

"More than."

"Who are you taking?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You of course you fool. Who else would I take?"

"Take where?" Peter asked sitting down next to me. I fought off the desire to strangle him. "Padfoot where's she taking you?"

"Queen concert. On her birthday."

On my birthday... oh how sweet. Damn him, what the hell was up with this cute sweetness stuff?

"Well thats pretty cool I'd guess."

Sirius raised his eyes at the boy.

"You'd guess? Are you kidding? Its the best thing ever. Right clover?" Sirius smirked at me, he put a bit of emphasis on the nickname...

"Of course Padfoot." I smirked back. "It is the best thing ever. I'll bring back loads of tee shirts for all who want them."

"Awesome!" Remus said with a smile. "Blue please?"

I nodded.

"Blue it is then Remmy boo."

Sirius glared at me.

"Don't I get to be Siri boo?"

"No, your Padfoot. Duh!"

"All right you two loverbirds. Go and get us some firewood, the sun is beginning to set..."

"We aren't lovebirds James. What the hell?" I said standing up.

"Ok..."

"Whatever!" I tossed the tickets to Remus to hold onto. "Keep em safe yeah?"

Remus nodded and smiled.

"Will do Mrs. Padfoot."

I glared.

"Knock it off guys. Friends! Not lovers." Sirius told them while rolling his eyes.

We took off into the woods after that, walking in a comfortingly silence while looking for the firewood that James had sent us to procure. We walked for a good twenty minutes or so before we actually spotted some. Sirius hopped off in his Padfoot form to go and retrieve said piece of wood. He bounded back at me, his black shaggy coat bouncing merrily as his tail waggled happily. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the wood from him. He took off again, no doubt to find more firewood. He came back with a rather large piece of wood this time and I decided that he couldn't have all of the fun now could he? I set the firewood down in an area that I'd remember and transformed to the wolf before hopping off after him.

We ran though the Forest searching for firewood. When we had a rather large pile built up we both transformed back into our human states.

"Hold on!" Sirius said dropping the wood on the ground before dashing off into the woods.

He took about three minute to come skipping back with a rather large Daisy in his hand.

"A daisy for the clover." he grinned placing it behind my right ear.

"Sirius your too much sometimes." I laughed a blush painted on my face.

He waggled his eyes before picking up the wood and hopping off.

_"What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?"_ Sirius sang happily skipping with the firewood clutched in his arms.

I gave into his enthusiasm and started to sing with him.

"Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key."

We both sang the next few lines.

_**"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends. Hmmn I get high with a little help from my friends. Hmmn I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends." **_Sirius skipped around with a grin oh his face.

_"What do I do when my love is away?"_

I did a spin holding the wood close to me.

"Does it worry you to be alone?"

He smirked at me before doing this really deep voice and singing

_"How do I feel by the end of the day?"_

I rolled my eyes at him and skipped off in front of him.

"Are you sad because your on your own?"

We both got lost in the next string of lyrics. We were nearly back to the campsite, both singing and skipping like giggling school girls.

_**"No, I get by with a little help from friends. I get high with a little help from my friends. I've got to try with a little help from my friends."**_

I laughed and jumped up.

"Do you need anybody."

He shook his shoulders.

_"I want somebody to love._

I turned to look at him while walking backwards.

"Could it be anybody?"

He waggled his eyebrows

_"I just want someone to love."_

I turned around again, seeing the campsite about ten feet from us.

"Would you believe in a love a first sight?"

_"Well I reckon it happens all the time."_

"What do you see when you turn out the light?"

_"I cant tell you but I know its mine."_

"Will you two fools quit singing and get over here with the damned wood?" James barked at us from his perch outside one of the dark green tents.

I rolled my eyes at the grumpy antler boy and skipped over to the fire pit where I dropped my stack of wood. Sirius did the same before going to flop down into the grass, pulling me with him.

"Sirius! What the hell?" I humphed sitting up and crossing my legs Indian style.

He laughed.

"What? I thought it was funny."

"Not!"

Remus rolled his eyes at us while passing us a couple of sandwiches.

"You two took long enough."

James grinned.

"Yeah! So what were you doing? Anything _interesting_?"

I ripped off my crust and chucked it at his face.

ooOOooOOoo

OOooOOooOO

The stars above our happy little campsite in the Forest of Dean smiled and twinkled merrily above us. Our five of us were sitting quite peacefully in the grass watching them. The campfire was blazing and crackling happily at us, sending amber flares up with excitement.

"This is fun." James said tossing shredded pieces of grass above our heads only for them to fall back down on us.

Remus sighed contentedly.

"I agree. And I'm glad that we started this camping trip after the new moon."

"Aww Moonbugs." Sirius cooed at his friend. "Of course we would do that for our little Remmykins."

"Remmykins Sirius? Wow..." Remus said trailing off.

"Hey I like it. Makes you sound all cute and stuff." I said taking my eyes off of the stars and turning my head to face him.

"Ok..."

"So who came up with the name clover?" Pettigrew said from the other side of James.

"I did." Sirius said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Its the perfect name for our darling little Lyla!"

I rolled my eyes.

"But it has nothing to do with her animagus form."

"I _know_ that Peter. But its my nickname for her so deal." he practically growled.

"Sirius stop being mean." I said turning to face him to my right.

He rolled his eyes before turning back to the stars.

"Yeah Pads. Whats crawled up your bum and died?" James said sending another shower of grass blades over our heads.

"Nothing." Sirius said, voice less agitated.

"I think it kind of fits though. Perpetual green." Peter told us thoughtfully.

I looked back up into the sky. Since there was no moon the stars shinned brighter, you could see most of the Milky Way up there. It was nice really, regardless if the stupid rat bastard was here with us, which could mean one of two things. One it could mean that the idiots death eater friends were going to attack at some point of time during our camping trip. Or two, nothing was going to happen but pure happy fun during our camping trip. I'm hoping for the latter, because the first sort of scares me...

I felt something move next to my hair on the right side so I turned to see what it was. Sirius had picked up the apparent fallen daisy and replaced it behind my ear before turning into Padfoot and pouncing on me. I started to laugh as he slobbered on my cheek. Deciding two could play this game, I transformed and started to chase him around the campsite. James and Remus were laughing at our antics while Peter glared at us. I started to chase his tail and when caught it he growled before chasing after me. I leapt over the fire and landed half on top of Remus half off before running off into the woods. He was following closely barking happily. I doubled back to the campsite with a couple of yips. I transformed back and collapsed into the grass happily. He followed and did a repeat of what I did only he collapsed onto of me, nuzzling me as if I was a giant pillow.

"Padfoot!" I whined. "Get off of me."

James chuckled.

"Yeah Padfoot, get off of her."

"Shut up James you damn prat."

"But Sirius..." he whined. "Its soo cute!"

I rolled my eyes. Sirius was still not going to move.

"Come on Sirius! Your friggin heavy." I complained.

"Nope." he said sliding his head to my stomach. "Your too comfy."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

Remus stood up with a mischievous smile on his face. He ran over to the edge of the clearing and gathered up a pile of something. Then he ran back over to us and dumping it over Sirius and I.

"A shower in Clovers for the Loverbirds."

Sirius jumped up and started to chase his friend as Padfoot.

"Pads stop." Remus giggled dropping into the grass in a fit of hysterics.

Sirius transformed back.

"You are evil Remus Lupin. I hope you never have children." Sirius said huffing and walking back over to me where he flopped down again and used my stomach as a pillow.

"Ok, I dunno about you four. But I am as knackered as an old woman who's been up twenty hours strait. I'm going to sleep. Moony, Wormy see you later." The he turned to Sirius and I. "And I'll see you two loverbirds tomorrow. Remember not to do anything too naughty in there tonight..." and with that he was hulled up in is tent.

Sirius took of his boot and chucked it at James tent.

"Prat!"

_**Authors Note: **__**Well I do hope that you liked it, was a bit shorter but lighter and happier. Next chapter wont be so... Review^^**_


	8. Helter Skelter

_**Authors Note: Here is chapter eight loves, hope you like it as much as I like writing it, well I didn't really like it, but hey, I just like romance... not othery stuffs. Any whoot! Chaio.**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_

_Playlist: The Art of Losing. ~ American Hi Fi. Swing Swing. ~ All American Rejects Helter Skelter ~ The Beatles. Janie's got a Gun. ~ Aerosmith. Sounds of Silence ~ Simon and Garfunkel._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Eight: Helter Skelter

I awoke to early morning sunshine beaming in though the slit of the Tent. Sirius was snoring up a storm on top of me. It would appear that at some point of time during the middle of the night, the bugger decided to snuggle to me for warmth, which I admit, was very comforting. I stretched and yawned before looking down at the fool who was curled up around me. I rolled my eyes and extracted myself from my green sleeping bag and sat up watching Sirius curl into a ball near my knee. I stood up with a smile and unzipped the tent before crawling out of it. James, Remus and the rat were all eating and laughing.

"Morning." I told them stretching again.

James looked up at me with his casual arrogant 'James' grin.

"Did you _sleep_ well?"

I glared.

"One more sexual reference Potter and I'll make sure you _never_ have children."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would. I just have to convince Lily to never give you a chance and I'm home free."

But heaven knows I wont do that. I loved Uncle Harry.

He just glared at me unabashedly.

"So Lyla, how was your sleep with a snoring Padfoot?"

I laughed turning to Remus.

"Eh, I snore too so It wasn't a big to do."

"Well then thats good."

"Yeah, the mutt got cold in the middle of the night though. Found him curled up like the mutt he is around my legs this morning."

"Did you?" James said raising his eyebrows all funny like.

"Can it Potter." I said flopping down next to Remus.

"I don't think that I will. You love Padfoot! Admit it!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Of course I do, I love all of you. I wouldn't be back here fixing things if I bloody didn't."

"Aww! You love us!" James said jumping up and flopping over to me. "Aww Lyla I luurve you too!" he told me trowing his arms around me.

I sighed and hugged the stupid prat back.

"Do I get some lovings too?" Remus asked all bashful like, of course he was doing it in mock.

I help open my other arm and a second later it was filled with Remus. Damn, who'd of thought I'd be lucky enough to hug two marauders? Who are supposed to be dead... this is one of the best days of my life I decide. I've always dreamed of this, now I just needed number three out of the four and I'd be completely happy. At that note, a very loud snore erupted from the tent I'd just come out of minutes previously. Peter was eying me with contempt to which I just smiled. Bloody rat bastard! I will get you, if its the last thing I ever do!

"What I don't get a hug too?" the rat bastard asked from his perch over on the opposite side of the campfire.

I rolled my eyes at him with a smile.

"Of course Pete. Did you really need to ask?"

BASTARD! I HATE YOU!

"Awesome." he said jumping on our hugging fest. We all stayed like that for a while, all I this huge hug minus the black haired dog we all enjoyed for company.

"So my dear Lyla, going to admit your not so platonic intentions for our dear old Padfoot?"

"I don't have any no platonic intentions for our dear Padfoot. I thought we've already come to this decision. "

"Nope. You have. Remus, and I believe otherwise."

"Too true my dear prongs." Remus said with a grin. "Peter, your take?"

That fat rat bastard glared at me.

"I agree."

"See, even Wormtail even thinks so. You two are just soo hopeless." James said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and shoved the lot of them off me. I got up and walked over to the camp stove to make a cup of Remus's Irish coffee. I poured the strong pungent black liquid into a freshly cleaned green mug. I think poured two sugars and a tablespoon of milk. James and Remus were busy arm wrestling while Peter was simply watching. Stupid rat bastard. I took a deep long drink out of the cup and walked back over to the boys who were quite obviously have a fun time. I sat down Indian style and grinned at them. Well Remus and James anyways, who gives a rats ass about that fat _rat_ bastard. I sighed and began humming a Simon and Garfunkel tune to myself.

_Hello darkness my old friend._

_I've come to talk with you again._

_Because of a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seed while I was sleeping._

_And the vision that was planted in my brain,_

_Sill remains within the sound, of silence._

For a song from the sixties, it sure wasn't soo happy was it? It reminds me

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made._

_And the sun flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming._

_And the sign said the words of the Prophets are written on the subway walls, _

_and tenement halls. _

I watched as Remus tackled James to the ground with a laugh, mirth painted all across his face. James let out an odd giggle, though manly, still a giggle. They were so carefree, as if what was lying out there in the tomorrow didn't matter. But then, why should it? They were still young. James had only just turned 16, Remus was still 15 for a full three months and Sirius would be seventeen in December. What right did anyone have to take they're youth from them? And how could he be their _friend_ and _betray_ them?

_And whisper in the sounds of silence._

"Oi Clover! You going to just sit there being all pensive like or are you going to actually come and join the fun?" Remus asked me while laughing. "I know the coffee is a bit adicting but eh, lets enjoy the summer while we can."

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Sirius your such a goon!" James said from behind his potato salad I'd recently made. "Stop putting the food on Pete's head, I don't think he appreciates the sight as much as we do."

Sirius stopped with his spoon loaded with said salad which he was getting ready to launch at said rat.

"But Prongs..." he whined. "Its fun!"

Sirius was being particularly mean to the rat, but of course that was to be expected.

"Who wants a steak?" Remus asked from his perch over at the camp stove.

"Oooh! I do Moo-Moo!" Sirius jumped up excitedly. "Extra crispy too!"

"Alright Padfoot. Prongs?"

"Nopfhe!" he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Wormy?"

"Yeah, well done though."

"Clover?"

again with that stupid nickname.

"Nah, I've got my salad."

"Alright then. Tonights dinner is a cooking!"

Twenty minutes later, two food fights and a Beatles song later found us all eating our respective dinners as the evening sun set in the forest of dean. The day was spent with much laughter and hilarity underneath the sparkling hot sun. The moon was beginning to rise over to the north east and the stars were once again coming to sparkle over the earth in the night.

"So, who wants to tell a scary story?" James asked jumping up and down as the rat lit the campfire.

"How about jokes?" Remus suggested.

"I agree with Remus." I told the group. "Jokes are much better."

"Jokes and then Scary stories?"

"Must we?" Remus complained chomping on his rather raw steak.

"Yes. So who wants to joke first?" the antlered boy grinned.

"Ok, there is a pan of muffins in the oven right?" Sirius exclaimed jumping up and standing with a grin smacked on his face. "One muffin says to the other, merlin its hot in this place." he paused with a chuckle. "Guess what the other muffin says?"

"What?" the rat asked with a grin.

"Holy Merlin and his balls! Its a friggin talking muffin!"

We all just stared at him with raised eye brows. Of course he was in a convulsing fit of giggles and barking laughs.

"Ok... so I guess the jokes were a bad idea..." Remus said sheepishly to James, the rat and I. "Perhaps some scary stories..."

James grinned manically.

"Ok... once there was this kid who lived with his parents in this really big haunted house right? Well one day, that dad was really mean to one of his servants and she decided to curse him. She found this really old dark magic spell and hexed this really creepy doll and gave it to the kid. Well the kid loved this doll and cherished him loads right. The doll was named Robert and was three feet tall. One night the mum hears this muttering in the corner and turns to see what it was. So she is lying there staring into the eyes of said doll named Robert....." he paused.

Ok, dolls that were alive creeped me out. Maybe we should have stuck with the jokes. Even Sirius's stupid jokes were better than dolls that were alive..

"So the doll walks over to the mum and says. "I'm gonna kill you!" The mum starts to scream for her husband who was down in his study listening to music so he couldn't hear. The doll then rips out the mums throat and starts to laugh, his red little eyes surveying the murder he'd just committed. Then the Robert went to the kids room and killed him before turning his evil deeds to the father."

I shivered hoping no one noticed. But just guess who did...?

Sirius crawled over and shrugged his arm around me. Somewhere in the forest I heard a twig snap.

"The dad who had his music loud and didn't hear the mum and sons screams just kept drinking his scotch. The Robert the doll showed up and slashed the dad with a knife. No one knows what happened to the doll named Robert. He could still be lurking around anywhere, waiting for another to run through with his knife he still carries to this day..."

Remus started to shake with laughter.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard James."

Another twig snapped.

"Sirius? Did you hear that?" I asked panicking and shrugging deeper into his hug.

"Hear what?"

"The twig snap?"

"No..." he grinned. "Don't worry, I'll not let the evil doll harm your pretty little head."

"Mnnhmmn."

James grinned manically again.

"Is the clover scared?"

"No!" I said fearlessly shoving away from Sirius.

Another twig snapped and I was back in Sirius's arms hoping it wasn't the damned doll James had been going on about. Give me Voldemort, give me death eaters and I'm fearless. Give me a doll that kills people and I freak.

"Its just a silly story Lyla. No need to freak out." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, lets hear you say that when said evil doll kills us all tonite." I shivered.

"No doll is going to kill us Clover." James told me with a laugh.

Bastard. See if I ever _ever_ go camping with them again.

"I promise nothing will kill us." Sirius said glaring at James. "Where the hell did you come up with that crappy story anyways?"

"A muggle history book. I swear to Merlin's left crack that its true Padfoot. They were these German people."

"Wait, the Otto family?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. "No one died you fool."

"Well maybe I over dramatized it a bit..."

"A bit? Lyla, that doll is in a heavily guarded museum."

I narrowed my eyes.

"So there is no evil doll who is alive?"

Remus shifted.

"Well historically it was alive, but never killed anyone. Just minorly tortured them..."

"So it is alive?"

I heard another twig snap.

"Well yeah, but its in a heavily guarded museum."

A twig snapped again, this time just on the edges of the clearing.

"Please tell me you just heard that?"

"The twig snap?" Remus asked. "Lyla its probably an animal."

"And its a good thing we've got a couple here right?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure." I looked out into the darkness.

"Well I am completely knackered. I'll catch you peeps in the morning." James said standing up and stretching. "Pete? Remus? Coming?"

Remus nodded and stood up.

"Good night you two. Don't worry, there wont be any dolls here to kill us." he smirked and followed James who was already in their tent.

The rat followed soon after, muttering a goodnight.

I shivered again, even though there was fire still kindled in the pit.

"Sleepy time for the clover." Sirius told me standing up and pulling me up with him. "No evil dollies for tonight." he began to pull me over to the tent. He unzipped the tent door and crawled through it, pulling me with him.

Ten minutes later I was lying in my squashy green sleeping bag and staring up at the ceiling of the tent. I heard another twig snap in the distance.

"Sirius?"

He turned his sleepy face to me.

"Yes my pretty little shamrock?"

I heard another twig snap and turned my face in that direction.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked all embarrassed. Trust me to get scared over something small. Rationally I knew the fear was stupid, but I still held the fear.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Come on." he lifted the corners of his sleeping bag for me to crawl in with him.

I got up quickly and shuffled into the bag with him.

"Thanks." I told him sighing.

"Its fine you little scaredy pants. I thought you were fearless.?"

"Only in front of death."

"Well that sure is comforting." he told me while wrapping his arms protectively around my shoulders. "Good night."

"Night Padfoot."

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was freezing, I mean teeth chattering, hypothermia freezing.

The wind outside the tent was howling and gusting away. Lashing rain down upon the tent so hard I swear the drops are going to beat through. I shivered and shrugged down into the sleeping bag a bit more. There we were, Sirius and I covered in two sleeping bags with each others body heat. I cant figure out why it was so damned cold, what in hells bells could have caused it to get soo cold after such a warm summer day. I mean it wasn't like we were in the depths of winter, which it certainly felt like. I sighed and turned my head, Sirius was shivering like the dickens yet still was he asleep. Which doesn't make too much sense, as I never ever _ever_ get cold, and I was awake! Why wasn't he? Most of the time I love the cold, never do I not like it. I'd rather spend my time in it, not some freezing to death spring up random ass summer storm. And guess what? On top of that, I had to use a privy. Well since there really isn't a privy, I'd just have to make do with the nature.

Growling I sat up, shifted out of the sleeping bag quietly as to not wake Sirius up. I slipped my shoes on and unzipped the tent. It was dark, really really dark and the stupid story about the doll was still fresh in my mind. Merlin why? Couldn't my bladder have waited until the morning? Or is this some stupid attempt to make me rationalize with my insane fear of dolls. I stepped out into the darkness and rain and grimaced, stupid James Potter and his rancid view at scary stories. I shivered as I shut the tent flap and made my way out of the clearing to heed natures call. The rain pelted down at me like stones, big fat heavy stones that fell hard with gravity. The squashy green ground beneath my feet was molding to my shoes as I went, the edge of the clearing was drawing nearer, the tree's looming up threateningly at me. I shivered again and pushed into the darkness.

Five minutes later I was walking back after washing near the stream. The sky above was contorted in clouds, a battle raging within it. I shivered as the rain plastered my hair to my skin, my clothes to my body and my fear to the front. I was still worried about that stupid doll... when I'd reached the clearing once again I found it occupied.

My breath was stolen from me, I became drastically colder and wanted nothing more than to die right at that moment. I shuddered and fell to my knees as the cloaked figure glided closer to me, bring the feeling of terror with it. Flashes started to play before my eyes, the night Fred breaking his ankle, me failing transfiguration in second year, my mum sick with dragonpox, Da yelling at me for breaking his glass sculpture in the shop. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as the creature came closer, and closer to me. I began to violently shake and sob while the rain pelted down like stones upon me. It came close enough for me to see the creature for itself, it was a Dementor.

Somewhere in the distance I heard yelling and screaming and lightning cracking through the skies. The thunder rolled frighteningly, cracking the world with its rage and violence. The yelling continued as the dark cloaked Dementor pulled back its hood and took a sickening breath of air above my face. Everything good was being drained from me, my eyes sinking farther into the back of my head. The rain was still coming down in stone like pelts, beating my body harshly while all feeling was being taken from me. The stone walls of unconsciousness were just beyond my sight, dragging me backwards into it. I was almost there, just barely, when the cloaked Dementor retreated, a bright light bounding towards me, engulfing me with its warmth and solitude.

I was floating somewhere warm and comforting. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that wherever I was, was good and that nothing could harm me. I couldn't open my eyes, yet I felt warm light all around me. There was no pain where I was, just warmth and comfort. Warm arms were around me, holding me close. Although I could not know who those arms belonged to, the light around me was telling me not to be afraid. And I wasn't. I heard a symphony around me, millions of wind instruments creating a daunting piece although the light and warmth around clashed most heavily. There were drums beating and cracking against the wind instruments while heavy brass crescendo up into the heavens. And so softly, ever so sweet calm and softly, I heard my name being called.

_"Lyla..."_ the soft comforting voice called.

_"Its time to awaken."_ It cajoled.

"Lyla!" I shrieked, heavy laden with sobs and tears. "Wake up!"

I did not want to though, I was in warmth and happiness. What could waking up bring?

"Please wake up. I need you. We all need you."

Need what? I asked myself. What could I possibly do to help someone?

"Clover please..."

Clover? That dreaded nickname Sirius had bestowed upon me.

"Come on. You've got to wake up."

Maybe I should.

A second and flash of cold later my eyes flicked open. I shivered heavily, tears rolling unquestionably down my face. Rain was pelting down on us.

Sirius sat there with me in his arms with this unreadable look painted on his face. Remus and James were next to him, clad in nightclothes, both looking on wearily. Pettigrew just glared on. I tried to speak, but couldn't as my voice was stolen from me by the weight and fear the Dementor's had wrought upon me.

"Lyla? Are you ok?"

I shook my head, all I wanted was to be warm and away from the cold rain.

"Can you talk?"

I shook my head again, giving him a meaningful look. We both knew who sent the damned Dementor, we weren't that stupid.

"Come on, lets get you warmed up yes? And out of these wet clothes." he told me picking me up swiftly. "Remus? Do you mind?" Sirius turned and asked the afore mentioned as he stopped outside the tent.

He strolled over.

"No, not at all. I'll get them off."

I was then ushered into the tent by Sirius, Remus following behind us. Sirius set me down on the tent floor and nodded his head before leaving. ok.. wtf?

Remus smiled gently.

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes yes?"

oh, I get it. Remus is going to help me. Wow I'm dumb.

I nodded my head.

Ten minutes later found me in warm clothes with a steaming mug of Remus's delicious Irish roast coffee in hand. They all stuffed themselves in the tent around me, their body heat warming up the atmosphere slightly. I took a large drink of my coffee and started to speak.

"I woke up cold." I paused shivering. "I had to use the privy so I got out of the sleeping bag and left the tent. I came back a bit later to find the Dementor waiting by our tents." I shivered again. "I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. It was like I was just stuck." pausing, I took another deep drink of my coffee. "I remember seeing things and hearing screaming and feeling the rain pelt me like stones, my body as tender as a damn piece of bread." looking to the side. "Then I felt unbelievable warmth and safety before passing out."

"I'm going to get the fuck who sent that Dementor after you." Sirius growled. "I'll make them wish they were never born." he punched the sleeping bag violently.

"I'm sure it was a death eater, it had to have been." Remus nodded. "The question is though, who knew about you and why did they send a Dementor to attack you?"

James nodded thoughtfully.

"Well it wouldn't have been one of us. Have you told anyone Lyla? Maybe an accidental slip to one of the girls?"

Sirius turned to James and glared.

"As if the girls would sell her out James. Lily is a muggleborn and Alice's family are bloodtraitors."

"So..."

"So Prongs, its got to be someone else."

"Like who Padfoot? You? Because after _that_ I highly doubt it."

"No not me. Why would I? I don't have any reason to hurt our little clover. Someone does though." he spat, glaring towards Pettigrew.

Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"But who? Who would do this? Why in Merlin's name would someone want to kill Lyla?"

Sirius glowered.

"Maybe because she's from the future. Maybe they want to swing things a different way, the way..."

I cut him off.

"Sirius if Voldemort knows..." my eyes were wide. Oh shit....

"If he knows what?" Pettigrew asked.

Fake story. Fake story. Fake story. I pounded in my mind.

"So that means...."

"Ok, what are you two going on about? What does anything have to do with He who must not be named?" James asked impatiently.

I rolled my eyes at him before taking another drink of coffee.

"James, there is a war going on. Or have you _not_ noticed?"

"Oh I have, my Da is an Auror. Its kind of hard not to notice a war thats going on around you."

"Then you understand that I know things that others don't."

"Well duh." he rolled his eyes. "You are from the future. We all know that. Well the marauders do anyways." he stopped.

Remus shook his head.

"But none of us want to kill you. Why would we? Were on the good side."

"Yeah, I agree with Moony here." Pettigrew said with gusto. "We have no reason to kill you Clover. Why would we?"

"I don't know." Sirius said with a glare. "But if I _ever_ do find out who did this, I'll have no qualms about ripping they're head off."

James smirked.

"Of course Padfoot. I agree with you. We wouldn't want anyone to hurt our most lovely beautiful Mrs. Padfoot would we?"

Sirius punched James in the shoulder.

"Come on prongs. Stop it with this love crap ok!"

"Jeeze Pads, didn't know you'd get so _defensive_"

"Yes Prongs, I get that _defensive._"

"Any reason why you get so utterly _defensive_?"

"She's my best friend thats a girl Prongs." Sirius said narrowing his eyes. "Thats why I get so _defensive._"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so now on to other topics. I think we should go home tomorrow."

"But Moony. Its the Marauders camping trip..."

"I know Wormtail, but hey, we don't want any more Dementor's coming and attacking Lyla right?"

"I think Moony's right." James paused. "And plus, we can take the camping trip to my place for the rest of it. I've got loads of room in my back yard. And My Mum will make us food! Its going to be a riot."

"I agree with Prongs." Sirius grinned. "Keeping my Clover safe." he hummed slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"So we pack up at dawn and have breakfast at Prong's place?"

"Clover, what say you?"

I raised my eyebrow at them.

"I guess. Hopefully it wont be as cold." I told them shivering.

Sirius wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm.

"It wont be, I'll have Mum or Dad put some heating charms up. And you'll get a tent all to your onesies."

"Well I dunno bout you three, but I'm tired as hell. Do you think you'll make it the...." Remus looked down at his watch. "Four hours until dawn?"

I nodded my head.

As long as no more creepies come abouts to either kill me or steal my soul, I'd be alright.

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Three Weeks, Two days, and fifteen hours later...._

Give or take a bit...

The rest of the summer was spent at the Potters, in they're oh so large and beautiful back yard. There were no more Dementor attacks thankfully, and Peter left about two weeks in to go to a 'Family Function.' which I'm sure wasn't a 'Family Function'. On the day of my birthday, Sirius and I climbed in James's car and headed off to Kent where the Queen concert would be. I can honestly say that that moment, when Freddie Mercury was standing in front of us, had to be one of the best moments of my life, and I was glad I got to share it with Sirius. We then drove the two hundred seventy two mile drive back after that, only stopping once in Manchester to sleep a bit. The two weeks following my birthday were a bit fun, and a bit hectic. Frank had shown up after hearing news of the Dementor attack from Sirius who swore up and down that it was the right thing to tell him. Frank was frantic and crazed looking, hugging me for dear bloody life. It was in the last of the three weeks that Dumbledore called me back to the castle telling me that there indeed had been an attack at the Weasleys. The good news was that Gideon and Fabian Prewett had been there to save the day. I berated myself for not paying attention. For possibly letting people get hurt. After all wasn't I sent here to keep people safe? Frank and I are still working on the bloody Room of Requirement. Still no luck. Oh well, it will happen, I've just got to wait for the right bit of time.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Ok, sucky ending. Eh I know but hey, its only the ending of one chapter. The next chapter will be much much much better. Ta until then my friends. And oh yeah, more peter hating on the way.^^**_

_**adieu! Ta! Bis spater!**_

_**Herb3 the herby third flower! Lol **_

_**see ya's.**_


	9. not a chance

_**Authors Note: This is rated T for a reason. Mentions of sex and stuff. After all, its the seventies and they all had loads of sex back then. I wont have any lemon scenes, I only imply and I will do it heavily. Or blatantly state it. Never actually show it. There might be a fair few curse words but eh... again rated T for a reason!**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_

_Playlist: Tiny Dancer~ Elton John. The River~ Garth Brooks. Sober~ Pink. _

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Nine: not a chance

"Tell me..."

"No!"

"Tell me now!"

"No!"

"If you don't tell me, I'll never take you to a Queen concert ever again..."

"No!"

"Lyla...."

"Sirius...."

"Tell me...."

"Never!" I giggled as Sirius threw a bag of Bertie Botts a me. "Plus, you wouldn't believe me if I did tell you so just quit asking!" I told him before shoving my nose in the air quite snottily.

"Is it McGonagal?" he asked with an upturned lip.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No. _You_ said I'd never guess so I'm throwing out the most odd and weird possible suitors."

"I'm not going to tell you. You will just have to wait and let things play themselves out yeah?"

"Please please please tell me Clover? Don't you love your Padfooty friend?"

I laughed and shook my head at him.

"I'd bet as I flooed all the way to James's just to ride the Hogwarts Express with you..."

"Please tell me?"

"No."

"I bet he could get it out of you."

"He could not."

"He would."

"Would not!"

"Will!"

"Wont."

"Lyla..." he whined. "Will you please just tell me who it is already? I'll not tell Remus! I promise!"

"Nope. I'm not telling."

"Damn Remus for being a bloody Prefect! If only James and Pete weren't off trying to get tail."

"Are you being discriminative of the female gender Sirius?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"No!" he grinned sheepishly. "Why ever would I be..."

"Mnnhmmn."

"You bet Clover my pet." he said popping a peppermint toad into his mouth. "Mnnhmmn Minty Fresh!"

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the train. The rolling lush green country side was moving past at an alarmingly fast rate. Green was blurring with rich golds and dark browns quickly, drawing up a symphony of color before the naked eye. The thick dark sky was contorted in heavy rain, dark grey clouds and black clouds crushing against each other creating large booms of thunder that were heard just under the loud roaring of the Hogwarts Express engine. There were no birds seen in the sky today, they were all quite happily off staying dry in they're warm nests. It was chilly, though I never did get very cold. Ever since the Dementor attack, I've been getting cold and colder much more often that what was usual. A simple breeze in the castle could cause me to have goosebumps pop up and begin to shiver violently. Frank say's I should go and talk to Madame Pomphrey. Though I probably wont.

"So, is it Lily?" he inquired catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked looking up at him confused. "Is Lily what?"

"The one Remus ends up with."

I broke out into a large bout of a laughing fit.

"No. have you or haven't you already got that is _James_ and Lily. Not _Remus_."

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" came a sing song voice from the door of the compartment. Of bloody course, James Potter just had to show up at _this_ moment. It only figures to prove that James was secretly out to get information out of me.

"Depends on _what_ you exactly heard."

He grinned before plopping down next to Sirius with a sigh and groan.

"So how are Mr. & Mrs. Padfoot eh?"

Sirius punched James as Peter walked through the compartment door. He jumped up and sat down next to me in the blink of an eye.

"Um. What the hell?"

"He had to be the one to sit next to Mrs. Padfoot."

One swift kick in the shin and a groan later...

"So how was Hogwarts over the last bit of summer?" the rat asked.

Sirius glared of course at Hogwarts resident stupid rat bastard.

"It was awesome. Loads of reading time."

James grinned a smarmy grin.

"Just like our Padfoot to pick a Moony like Mrs. Padfoot..."

I glared at him.

"One more word about me and Sirius being lovers and you'll never get to have your Lily."

The rat laughed.

"I'd believe her James. She looks pretty serious."

"Of course, she looks pretty!" Sirius laughed.

We all looked at him in confusion.

"Pete said she looks pretty serious. Serious Sirius. Get it..."

I rolled my eyes.

"So I managed to get some action this summer." the rat said with a grin. "And trust me mates, it was one hundred percent amazing."

Action? He's bragging about his death eater horrendousness?

"No way!" James let out, dropping his jaw in shock. "Was it good?"

Ok confused here...

"It was amazing Prongs. She did things with her tongue I'd never thought possible."

So wait, they were snogging?

"Wow..." James was drooling. "Did you, you know..."

"Yep. It was hot and sticky."

Since when I snogging hot and _sticky_?

"Eww Worms. Thats gross."

"How is loving it up gross.?"

James looked over at me and noticed my confused face.

"What do you think Clover? Our lovely Marauderette."

I raised my eyebrow.

"About snogging?"

Sirius turned to me.

"Who said anything about snogging? I mean, yeah it's part of the fun but... what gives?"

"Wait, if you aren't talking about snogging what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Three different laughs echoed through the train compartment.

"What?"

James grinned and leaned forward to me.

"Lyla, we're talking about sex."

Sex.... oh....

I started to blush.

"Sorry if my minds _not_ in the gutter..."

"Aww our poor little Clover is embarrassed." Sirius said slinging his arm around my shoulder. "How ever shalt she survive?"

I glared at him and shrugged his arm off.

"Thanks, I was only confused you prat."

"I'll bet..." James said turning to the rat bastard.

"So we should change the conversation yes?" Sirius asked biting off the end of his licorice wand. "So, those Cannons eh?"

I let out a yip of laughter.

"Those Cannons, _suck!_ Its all about Ireland."

Sirius narrowed his eyebrows.

"No its not! Those Ireland dunderheads suck! Its all about the Cannons. They're top in they're league."

"They are?" I asked incredulously. "No bloody way! The cannons suck."

"The Chudley Cannons do not suck! They are the best that Quidditch has to offer!"

"No they are most certainly not!"

"Yes they are!"

"Whatever. I doubt it so humph." I said huffing.

"Prongs back me up here!"

"Sorry Pads, I have to agree with Clover. The cannons do suck. Its all about the Ballycastle Bats..." James sighed looking up dreamily into the ceiling.

It was then that the compartment door swung open again revealing none other than.... Frank Longbottom i.e Alice's not mine.

"Hey cads, and the lady. Hows it hanging?" he asked plopping down next to me.

James grinned.

"Good. Hows it feel to be a Seventh year?"

Frank smiled, his fluffy brown hair swinging to the side as he chuckled.

"It feels good, but at the same time it feels foreboding."

Sirius nodded, smiling his most charming smile.

"Well it must at least be a bit exciting right? One more year and your off into the abyss right?"

I sighed and slumped down into my seat. I was tired...

"Well yeah. So what are you cads, and err lady talking about yeah?" Frank asked lounging back into the seat.

"Making Whoopee!" Sirius said jumping up and grinning.

"Wow. So who fed the snake?"

I slumped down further. Yes, that was the one thing I loved talking about, sex. And worse was listening about the stupid rat bastards sex life...

"I did." the afore mentioned stupid rat bastard said with a grin.

"Well congrats there mate. I'm sure it was memorable."

The stupid rat bastard grinned.

"Oh, it definitely was..."

"Ok..." Sirius said grinning. "So you and Alice eh?"

Frank blushed.

"Well yeah. She's my everything. I'll miss her when I'm off at the ministry next year." he glanced off into the countryside scenery. "You guys and err lady will make sure she's ok right?"

"Of course Frank." James said rolling her eyes. "Like any of us will let anything happen to our lovely Alice."

"I second on James's statement." the stupid rat bastard said grinning.

Yeah bloody right... more like make sure she's alright so that he can _kill_ her.

"I third." Sirius added ripping off the head of a chocolate frog. "Have to keep our girlies safe." he said slinging his arm around my shoulder again.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on his shoulder. Damn I was tired.

"Of course." the afore mentioned Longbottom said smiling. "We must right guys?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I really was very tired. I guess you could place the blame on all of the nightmares I'd been having since the whole Dementor ordeal. I tried to keep all negative thoughts from my head and replace them with good ones. Hmmn. The burrow. On a rainy afternoon. The damp smell of soil and rose drifting up through the air, claiming its way into everyones noses. I imagined being out in the apple orchard, sitting next to the largest tree at the far right end. Rain pouring down in buckets onto me, covering me in that salty rainy goodness that I craved to smell. I always did like the smell of storms, they always made me feel oddly at peace. I breathed in heavily, the scent of storm pounding into my nostrils. It was such a lovely smell, I'm sure that I could just get lost in this smell, and never return.

I imagined my Mum and Da, both of them smiling at me and Fred as we boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time all those years ago. I missed Da's Cinnamon scent and smile, Mum's oddly fantastical blue eyes and hug, Fred's crazed dead thing obsession... I took in another deep breath and was rewarded with the imagined cinnamon scent that made me want to fall even deeper into the sleepy chasms that were building themselves up like bricks around me. I always liked scents. They were like a persons dna you know? To the nose though. I felt the sleep pull me further, my thoughts were getting heavier, my mental images getting foggier. I missed my family, that much was obvious. What I wouldn't give to be with them right now, back at the Burrow in one of Grandma Molly's warm afghan blankets....

I was running. I had no destination nor a purpose. I was simply running.

I ran faster and faster from the person behind me, they were chasing me. Getting closer and closer to me. I didn't feel danger from them, I only felt avoidance. I turned down a deserted alley way to my right and pounded down the cobblestones as fast and as hard as I could. I needed to get away from them. It was the most necessary thing. I had to do it, to save myself. If I didn't my focus would be lost and I'd fall back into the dark chasms of pain I'd come from. And heaven and hell knows just how desperately I don't want to ever go back there, to that hell. I moved on, running faster, through alleys and streets and squares. But my legs began to get heavy. Heavy like the weight of a thousand bricks of pure lead holding me back. I tried with everything in me to keep going, to ignore the pain of the lead bricks that were holding me back. I collapsed into the cobblestone below me, hearing the footfalls behind me growing closer. I could see they're outline now. It was a man, in a black cloak with silver fastenings. He was calling out worriedly to me at my perch on the cobblestone.

"Lyla. Wake up."

My eyes flickered open to near darkness. I was in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with the Marauders, Frank, Alice and... Lily.

"Are you ok? Looked like you were having a bad dream?" Sirius asked worriedly. "Is it a side affect of the Dementor attack?"

Lily eyes steadily grew and then narrowed darkly.

"What Dementor attack?"

I sighed, groaned and launched into an explanation.

"We were camping this summer. I got up in the middle of the night to use a privy. When I came back I was cornered by a couple of Dementor's who thought it would be quite nice to attack me." I paused thoughtfully.. "No harm done. M'still here, would take a lot more than one stupid rat faced Dementor to bring me down."

"Oh my gosh!"

And with that I was covered in red. Lily red.

"Like I said Lils, it would take a lot more than a Dementor to take me down." I said hugging her back, patting her a bit.

"But that must have been horrible. How and why would a Dementor attack you?"

I shrugged.

"Heaven only knows..."

ooOooOooOoo

ooOooOooOoo

I was pacing back and forth in front of the room of requirement furiously. Frank and I have still had no luck in procuring that damned diadem, so this time I was thinking of the diadem in general. I passed the tapestry or the third and final time before glaring and slamming my fists on the tapestry. Nothing! there was still _nothing_! I glowered again heavily at the tapestry before I sighed and sunk down to my knees in front of the tapestry. Merlin's Blood Balls! I needed to get that damned diadem now! I needed the stupid bugger now! Gahh! I hate this crap! All I want is that molded old bastard dead in a coffin NOW! He needed to be taken care of now, before more innocent people die. And all that was keeping me from taking that bastard down was a tapestry. A stupid retarded tapestry that wont bloody give me what I friggin want! Merlin why wouldn't Uncle Harry just have told us how to get into the place where the damned thing was kept? 'Stupid shit!' I screeched in my mind. I stood up again and begin to pace. So the molded old bastard hid it in the school eh? 'Think Lyla think!' Where would a molded old stupid bastard hide something so important to him...?

'An Important Room' I thought strongly walking by the tapestry once, then twice and then finally a third. Nothing happened.

Merlin's Sweaty Balls! What the fuck?

"Lyla? What are you doing up here?" came a squeaky voice from behind interupted me.

I turned to face the stupid rat bastard.

"Thinking." I told him grinning. "I have always loved to think." I said tapping my temple in demonstration.

"Interesting." he nodded "Not with Padfoot?"

I shook my head.

"Nah, he had to... what would you call it...?" I paused thoughtfully before flapping my arms about. "A Bird to follow."

The stupid rat bastard laughed deeply. I mean he actually friggin laughed! Ha! Take that you stupid rat. Who made the bastard laugh now?

Bastard.... fucking stupid bastard...

"Well I guess that sounds like Padfoot. Always chasing his tail. Must have you quite upset though huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jeeze louise Wormy, I don't even belong in this time. The very last thing I need to do is fall in love with someone here. Plus, Padfoot and I are just good friends. Even though he's charming enough for me to actually consider, I so reconsider. So therefore is why I will hence forth not fall for our lovely Padfoot..."

"Right." the rat nodded. "For now..."

"No.. forever.!"

"So.... do you want to go down to the kitchens with me?"

Hmmn I wonder if the word kitchen spell out into a code name meaning kill?

"Nah, I really just want to err..." I pointed to the tapestry. "Think..."

Of ways to get that molded old fool to fall flat into his dark and dreary demise.

About getting the moldy fool to fall to his demise.

"Ok. Well if you see the others will you let them know that I'm in the kitchens?"

I grinned.

"But of course Wormy." I said ruffling his hair affectionately. Rather, mock affectionately.

He then walked off and I turned right back to that damned tapestry that was in between me and the fucking Horcrux.

'I need to hide something.' I thought. Walking pass the tapestry once, before doubling back. 'I need to hide something.' I passed it a third time and a door popped up.

I reached forward for the and handle, looking around me to make sure that no one was watching. I then turned the handle quickly and bolted into the room, locking the door behind me. I sighed thankfully, Merlin all I wanted was to get the stupid Horcrux and somehow find sleep. I mean jeeze, with the combination of no sleep, constantly trying to pry into the Room of Requirement to get this damned Horcrux and to top that all off, the first day of classes was tomorrow. I surveyed the room quickly, it was filled with old books, junk, a hoard of old wobbly looking book shelves and slightly dangerous looking weapons. I turned and walked down the rows and rows of book cases filled with not only old books but other odd items like ever bashing boomerangs and bitting tea cups. I examined each and every single shelf as I walked slowly down the isle. No diadem... damned. I then turned down the next isle, rubbing my eyes blearily. I found nothing down that isle either. Growling I turned down the third isle and was about half way down when I examined a rather old ugly statue of an old wizard with a dusty wig on it. Just atop the wig, sitting rather carefully was a tarnished silver tiara... the diadem...

I started to grin like a manic freak and snatched the diadem up quickly, stuffing it into a bag that I had slung over my shoulder. I sighed gratefully and turned down the isle back towards the exit. I headed to the door passing the dangerous looking weaponry, the ever bashing boomerangs and other said items. I pulled open the door quickly, still grinning my manic 'Ha! take that I win!' grin. I stepped outside the door and watched as the door transformed back into an old dusty tapestry. I grinned again and turned around to head to the headmasters office but can you guess what? I had some people standing in my way blocking me. And can you guess who they were? a ring of scary looking death eater wannabes... Woot! Today is most definitely my day. Avery, Nott, Mcluber, Rookwood, Snape, Black, Black and Pettigrew all stood there glaring at me, they're wands drawn dauntingly at my face. Whoop! I had just found myself in the hands of the same bastards who wanted me dead and moldy man to rule the world. Don't you just love my luck...?

"Well well well Miss Winchester. What do we have here?" Severus Snape drawled holding his hands behind his back haughtily. "What ever is it that your doing?"

Regulus Black smirked and chuckled sadistically.

"I do believe Severus, that its my lovely brothers play toy of the week. I must say that I am quite excited to be doing _this..._" he let out a string of daunting hallow laughs.

"Aww, poor little Winchester. It appears to me that that ungrateful cousin of mine is not here to keep your pretty little head safe now doesn't it?" Narcissa told me with her snobby voice. "I wonder however will he survive when we've killed you..."

"What the hell do you stupid ass bastards want?"

The stupid ass rat bastard walked forward and rolled his eyes.

"Didn't think you were quite that dim witted. We want what it is that you have safely hidden in that bag of yours..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Merlin where was the Padfoot man of mine when I needed him? Oh yeah, out finding bird...

"I hide nothing rat." I spat at him. "I don't hide things thanks. Not like you."

"Like me? You know nothing of me Winchester."

"Oh quite the contrary you stupid rat bastard. I know more about _you_ that _I_ let on."

A deep voice boomed down the corridor.

"What in heavens name is going on here?" asked Professor Albert Hack, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Nothing Professor. I'm just being held up by this bunch." I nodded to the group in front of me.

"Very well Miss...?"

"Winchester."

"Very well Miss Winchester. You may leave."

I smirked at the stupid rat bastard and turned down the corridor before breaking into a run. I ran as fast as I possibly could to the headmasters office. He would know what to do with the afore mentioned item. I skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle, gave the password before tearing up the staircase running while it was turning, I hopped off and ran to the door before knocking heavily upon it.

Twenty minutes later found me in the Great Hall with Sirius and his bird in tow.

"So all is happy in the magical land of lamp posts?" Sirius asked wiggling his eye brows at me.

The magical land of lamp posts. Code name for kicking moldy in the fucking damn ass!

"Of course."

"I don't like this Siri. I though we were going to go somewhere more _private_?" the bird asked with a glare in my direction.

Wow I was objectifying women.... and I'm a woman. But hey, she's one of those prissy bitchy girls who I hate so... yeah, if bird means bitch whore slut face, then I'm down.

"I don't care Ella, she's my friend and you'll just have to deal with it.

Ok... this was annoying.

"I'm going to head up to the dorms and have a hot naked pillow fight with Lily and Alice."

"Really?" Sirius asked with wide eyes. "Can I watch."

I smacked him.

"I was being sarcastic you idiot. I'll see you later." I told him before walking out into the entrance hall.

I climbed the moving staircases and headed up to the Gryffindor Common room.

When I'd entered the girls dorms five minutes later I found Lily and Alice giggling over a magazine.

"Oi! Whats cracking m'ladies?"

Alice looked up with a smile.

"Whats up with the 'm'ladies? Hanging out with your beau too much eh?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Who is my 'supposed' beau?"

"Well Sirius of course."

I growled at her.

"What is it with people thinking that there is something going on with Sirius and I?"

"Isn't there?" Lily asked amusedly. "It sure in the bloody hell looks like it."

Again I growled.

"Nope, he is just my friend. And _only_ my friend."

"Right. so... guess what?" Alice looked up all excited. "Frank was over this summer."

"Ooh... that sounds fun. Loads of lip smacking snogging?"

She started to blush.

"Yes."

Lily giggled.

"Was there more than that Ally cat?"

Her blush deepened.

"No way!" I said plopping down on her bed. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"And oh my merlin it was amazing..."

Wow, practically everyone I knew was doing it... well minus me, lily and Remus probably. Maybe Potter...

"Wow Ally cat. Thats soo cool." lily gushed. "Was he sweet?"

"Of course..." she trailed away.

"Wow. And Frank didn't even brag..."

Alice looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was sitting in the marauders compartment on the train ride right, and Peter was going on and on about his summer loving sex life crap and I wanted to gag. So then Frank comes in and they're all talking about it and he never once said or indicated that anything happened between the two of you. He only said that he loved you and was going to miss you like hell next year when he's off at the ministry." I grinned. "He's the perfect gentleman really, I think Remus only ups him a little bit."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's really sweet Al. I'm so happy for you." I told her while popping a chocolate of Lily's in my mouth. "So who wants to celebrate by a toast yeah?"

"Toast?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes. "Please tell me that you don't have any alcohol Lyla."

"What can I say, I've been hanging out with the Marauders too much." I grinned. "Have some fun Lillers. We only have a bit of time here on earth, just enjoy it while you can." I told her hopping up and walking over to my trunk where I procured a couple of bottles of firewhisky. I handed one of them to Lily, one to Alice and kept the last for myself.

"To Love! And Peace! Alice getting shagged!"

"Lyla!"

"Sorry Lillers. To Alice loving it up!"

I downed my bottle in about three goes.

"So what else to talk about..." Alice trailed off."How about James?"

I smirked.

"Oh yeah, accidentally seen him washing on our camping trip. Wow was that a sight..."

"No!" Alice's jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, he's got quite the bum..." I wiggled my eyebrows. "And his..." I was cut off by Lily.

"So the cannons eh?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright class! Alright. Settle down." Professor Slughorn boomed pompously over the room. "Today we have a very special lesson planned before us." he smiled wistfully, his large stomach protruding from his robes, crystallized pineapple stuck to his trousers. "As the first Lesson as sixth years, I like to start off with a rather nice newt level set of potions." he smiled walking past mine and Sirius's table. "Now can anyone tell me which three these potions." he gestured to three cauldrons that had different colored liquids residing in them. "Are?"

Of course both Lily's and Remus's hands were in the air.

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus nodded towards the cauldron filled with the gold liquid.

"The gold colored potion is Felix Felicis"

"Ten points to Gryffindor m'boy. Now lets see here, who knows what this potion does? Mr. Potter?"

James sighed.

"I have no clue professor."

"Very well, perhaps Mr. Lupin can help you out."

"Liquid Luck. Its illegal to use during tests and sporting events."

"Very good, five more points m'boy. Miss Evans?"

"The clear one is Veritaserum Sir."

"Very good Miss Evans, ten points for Gryffindor."

Slughorn surveyed the room.

"Perhaps Miss Winchester can give me the identification of the last one?"

I growled and sighed. I looked over at the potions again and sniffed.

Cinnamon, Rain and Something strangely familiar....

Amortentia.

"Its Amortentia Sir. Strongest love potion in the world. It gives the person who is sniffing it the scent of the things that attract them the most."

"Very good Miss Winchester. Another ten points for Gryffindor. Now today's lesson is to make one of these potions here. Misuse of these potions will come with a strict punishment. Now I shall assign the potions..."

Ten minutes later I was chopping ginseng while Sirius was lighting the burner.

"Amortentia... it only stands to reason that we get to brew it."

"And why is that?" I asked pushing the ginseng to the side and pulling over a daisy root.

"Because I am Sirius Black, king of Love...."

"Right." I said rolling my eyes. "This potion is going to take forever...."

"Well at least were not dong Felix Felicis like Remus and James. Poor them, it takes what, six months or something?"

"Dunno. Thankfully we can have this done by the end of class though."

"True." he said filling the cauldron with the required amount of water.

Two hours, forty two minutes and thirteen seconds later found us finishing the potion.

"Ok add the lovelock." I instructed while stirring counter clockwise.

"Got it." he said dropping the brown root into the potion.

Instantly my nostrils were over whelmed with three distinct scents. One; Cinnamon that reminded me of my father's aftershave. Two; the smell of rain mixed with roses that you could smell at the Burrow. And Three; something musky and old. Like the pages of old books but with something completely different...

"What do you smell?" Sirius asked in my ear.

"Rain, Cinnamon and something else that I cant really put a label on."

"Hmmmn. I smell Grass, Raspberry and something that smells a lot like a cross between damp earth and vanilla.

I nodded.

"Like the pretty smells or what?" I joked at him. "We should put this in a flagon and give it to sluggy."

"Yes and of course."

I pulled out a flagon to pour the contents into. Sirius held the label and was carefully pouring it into said flagon. It was as the flagon was almost filled up that I felt warmth spread over my arm.

"Padfoot! You spilled it on me." I snapped. Corking the flagon. "What the hell am I going to do..." I trailed off... "Wow, I feel oddly fuzzy..."

"Professor Slughorn!" Sirius called out, his deep rich dark brown curls swinging in the breeze about the dungeon. "Come quick!" he called in his oh so deep and dreamy voice.

"What is it m'boy?"

"I accidentally spilled the potion on her hand. Look at her face. You don't think..."

"Skin can still absorb Mr. Black. How much was it?"

"Only a couple of drops..."

"She should be fine in a couple of hours."

I smiled candidly at the two of them.

"Here Professor." I smiled handing the Amortentia over to Slughorn. "Its done."

"Very well Miss Winchester. May I ask whom it is your drawn to at the moment?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a giggle.

"Who is it that you've become attracted to m'dear."

"Oh." I giggled and blushed. "Do I really _have_ to tell?"

"Yes m'dear. You do."

I sighed and giggled before blushing and leaning forward into his ear so that no one, especially Sirius could tell.

"Sirius." I whispered.

"Aha. And what do you make of this?"

"Not much, I just think he's oh so dreamy."

"So no infatuation?"

"No, just... dreamy... he's soo absolutely dreamy right Professor?"

"If that is what you think m'dear." he chuckled. "Mr. Black, please take her to the Hospital wing will you?"

"Sure I will Professor." he said grinning. "It'd be my pleasure." his ears went red.

Wow, how come I never noticed before how attractive he was? With his cornflower blue eyes and long rich black curls? His toned muscles and aristocratic facial features... Hmmn what I wouldn't give to snog him crazy right about now...

He picked up our bags and steered me out of the classroom.

"So, care to tell _me _who it is?" he asked as we walked up the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Nope." I giggled. "I really can't."

"Oh really?"

"Really." I told him as we walked pass the great hall. "Your only charged with getting me to the infirmary. Not trying to pry the secret of whom I just happen to find oh so tasty out of me."

"But I thought you couldn't lie to me."

"I'm not." I told him as we reached the corridor that led to said infirmary.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are so..."

"I am not. I'm just with holding information." I humphed.

"Tell me...."

"No!"

"Tell me...."

"I'm not going to."

"So who _does_ Remus end up with?"

"Nymphadora Tonks..." I clamped my hand over my mouth. Stupid Sirius and his stupid wonderful handsome attractiveness.

"No!! my little cousin!"

"Yeah. Told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"My _little cousin_ Nymphadora?"

"Yes."

"Andromeda's _daughter_?"

"Yes."

"Wow.... talk about liking it young."

"Told you..."

"Wow. This is going to be awesome! My Remmy taking care of my little elf." he sniffled dramatically. "I'm _soo_ proud."

"I'm sure you are."

"Who are you attracted to?"

"You you silly." I giggled before clamping my hand on my face in horror.

He grinned.

"I knew it!" he thrust his fist into the air. "I bloody knew it."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the infirmary.

"See you later Sirius."

"I'll be waiting." he waggled his eyebrows all cute like.

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So wait, you got a dose of Amortentia splashed on you by Sirius?"

"Yes..."

"And you didn't form an obsession?"

"Correct..."

"Do you realize why you didn't form an obsession?"

"Because I only got splashed on the hand. Lillers I don't know where your going with this one..."

"You already love him."

"Of course I do. He's my best friend."

"You love him more than that..."

"Do not! We've been through this already."

"Regardless, now what did you do in retaliation?"

"I cursed him."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see what he'd look like with ears and a tail..."

"No!"

"Oh yes." I smiled at the common room fire.

It was then that the portrait hole opened up and a very adorable looking Sirius who had a tail and cute fluffy ears climbed through a gaggle of birds hovering over and around him. He looked over at me and grinned before walking over and plopping down next to me, his gaggle of birds still following.

"I must thank you for this ever lovely prank. All of the ladies enjoy it right?" he asked the gaggle.

"Oh yes Siri..." one of them cooed. I wanted to gag.

"You what, have fan girls or something?"

He smirked.

"As it would appear..."

I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a dork."

"I am most certainly not a Whale Penis."

Of course this had Lily rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ok, your a git. Better? But of course, your my friend the git, so therefore I'm entitled to love you. Horrible thing to get involved with."

"Mnnhmmn. I know you do."

I glowered.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

He smirked his most charming smirk that he could ever possibly muster.

"Not a chance."

_**Authors Note: **__**Well there you have it, chapter nine. Very long, but I had a load of things to get through. Ta darlings! Oh yeah, who's a Sirius/Lyla supporter? I know I am, they just have a load of crap to get through before that...**_

_**Ta! herb3**_


	10. As days go by

_**Authors Note: Cheers! Alcohol abuse. Curse words. Sex talk. The usual for teenagers... **_

_**rate T for a reason... la...^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_

_Playlist: hot and cold~ Katy Perry. If you ever did believe~ Stevie Nicks_

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Ten: As the days go by

The days slipped slowly on to autumn, the leaves cascading around the grounds of Hogwarts, creating a warm harvesty atmosphere. Halloween was three days away, creating an exciting thrill that was sweeping the castle and students within. I was currently sitting by my lonesome in the Library, studying up on my Defense work, learning new counter curses and jinxes, whatever would keep me safe from the battle that looms ahead. I flipped the from chapter four to seven, the chapter on Wandless magic.

_'Wandless magic is performed by thinking the spell you want to use clearly, imagine yourself speaking the spell clearly. This particular branch of magic is quite difficult and is not for the faint of mind.'_

Well thats good I expect, I'm not quite labeled under _'faint of mind.' _so it shouldn't be quite that hard to learn how. Plus, the more knowledge you've got, the better arsenal you keep. I sighed and let my head fall down unto the desk, I growled in annoyance, I was still tired. Merlin above when was I going to actually get some sleep? Because I swear the last time I even remember sleeping was.... during the summer... just before the attack... the night before in actuality.

"I don't care what you want Snape, you've got to stop this nonsense! She's nothing more than a mere mudblood. You can replace her with anyone you chose." came a deep voice that had an unmistakable tint of malice to it.

A drawling voice started to argue most heavily.

"Mcluber, she's my oldest friend. I cant just swear her off."

I heard a deep rumbling growl and a slam of a book.

"You must. What would the Dark Lord think of all of this? Shes a mudblood..."

"But she's my mudblood." Snape replied. "I'll take care of her."

"Does taking care of her mean killing her?" Mcluber asked sarcastically. "Because you know that the Dark Lord will kill you and her if he were to find out of this."

"He would not!" Snape argued. "Evans is a very smart witch, even our Master would appreciate that."

Evans? _Lily..._ how could I have forgotten Snape's ties to Uncle Harry's mother...

"But she's on our opposition. You do know this don't you?" Mcluber let out an irritated sigh.

So Snape is easily swayable...

"I am more than aware Mcluber." Snape snapped.

A spy within moldy faces circle....

"Then forget her!" Mcluber shouted.

Would mean I would have knowledge from the inside which would help me get the stupid blasted Horcruxes... because by now moldy face has to know that I'm after them. So he's going to hide them in different places naturally, or maybe in the same places because he simply too arrogant to believe that a sixteen year old girl could thwart him... he certainly did believe that with Uncle Harry...

"I cant just forget her! I... I.. I lo..." he was cut off.

"If you finish that sentence Snape I will crucio you to hell and back. You _cannot_ love muggle filth!"

"What do you suggest I do then?" Snape snapped acidly. "I do! I cant change or fight it Mcluber."

"Get over Evans. You know that Potter will get her in the end anyways."

"No he wont. I wont let that stupid muggle loving fool win her."

"But she's a mudblood. Let the blood traitor have her, he deserves that."

"Don't you dare speak of Lily in such a manner."

"Lily? Not Evans?"

Snape growled in frustration.

I looked back down at my book. Hmnn...

I tried to focus on the pages of the book and not on Snape and Mcluber leaving the library with angry faces.

_'Werewolf bone knife. A dark object used to kill. Where a Werewolf bite will turn infected person in a Werewolf, the knife will simply kill. The poison from the Werewolf bones __will slowly deteriorate the flesh of the wounded person, starting from the stab wound to the rest of the body. It is a slow and painful process. Many have died from it regarding one Witch, who in 1856 cut off her leg that had been stabbed so that the poison would not progress any further...'_

Hmmn, a knife that kills... good thing to have around Death Eaters, though I really don't fancy going up to Remus and asking him to lend me a hand, literally...

"Hey Clover, whats up?"

I looked up quickly and seen James looking down at me. I snapped the book closed quickly and smiled.

"Hey James. Aren't you supposed to be with Sirius catching bird?"

He let out a long winded laugh.

"Since when did _you _start objectifying women?"

"Since most of the women he ends up dating are in fact total bitches so therefore earn the title of _bird_." I said rolling my eyes while stuffing the book in my bag.

"So these girls are bitches you say?" he raised his eyebrow. "Seems to me that your jealous."

I laughed.

"Look James, Sirius is my friend and thats all he is ever going to be. And yes the are, no I'm not jealous and I think you should hang around Lily more carefully."

He looked up alarmed.

"Whats wrong with Lily?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Its just I'm worried that the Slytherins are going to try something..."

"Will do then." he said nodding. "So what were you reading about?"

"Just some defense stuff." I replied with a smile. "Not too much more than that."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"So um, do you think Lily will say yes if I ask her to Hogsmeade on Halloween?"

I grinned.

"From what I've heard, she finally gets her head out of her bum around Christmas next year."

He sighed.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

I paused thoughtfully.

"Why don't you ask someone else to Hogsmeade and start not asking Lily out like crazy. It will be a long process, though I'm sure it will be worth it in the end..."

"Who do you suggest?"

I tilted my head in concentration...

"How about Zora Helens, she's pretty nice."

"The fourth year?"

I nodded.

"So what if she's a bit younger than you. As long as you keep it pg..."

He grinned.

"Of course. I am waiting upon a Lily for that..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

I raised my eyebrow and grinned.

"No way?" I asked. "Really?"

He blushed but nodded sheepishly.

"Padfoot and Wormtail are the only two of us Marauders who's obsessed with that stuff."

"I cant wait for you to tell Lily that. She's going to be all a flutter and stuff."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she's an old fashioned type of girl. Her mum and dad are church goers."

"Ahh..." he nodded. "Cool..."

"So anyways, I've got the greatest idea for a prank."

His eyes lit up.

"Well do relay my dear. I'm quite interested in this here bit of news..."

"Charm someones ears to erupt orange juice, they're nose to erupt milk and they're hands to turn into licorice."

He started to grin his manic grin.

"Snape!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Not Snape, that would really piss Lily off."

"But who cares about Snape? Why does she?"

I shook my head.

"Thats her story, not mine."

"So who? Who can we prank with this most lovely new idea you've formed?"

I nodded thoughtfully. Indeed, who could we prank...

"Frank!"

"Yours?"

"Well duh." I said rolling my eyes. "It will be awesome."

After that I pulled out the book again, flipping it to a less 'dark' section about poisonous plants. He ended up getting lost in working on a Transfiguration essay that McGonagal had assigned us that was due in two weeks, thankfully I'd already done mine. It was another thirty minutes of sitting there studying with James that Sirius inevitably showed up.

"Hey guys." He said plopping down in the chair next to mine. "Hows it hanging eh?"

I rolled my eyes and turned the page of my book.

James asked looking up from his Transfiguration essay.

"Good, find any good bird?"

Sirius wiggled his eye brows.

"Natalia Hersh."

"Nice one mate. Planning on taking her to Hogsmeade Saturday?"

Sirius grinned. Nodded his head and pulled out a book on charms.

"That is the plan, and then some." he said wiggling his eyebrows. "If she's up for it."

James shook his head.

"Mate how are you ever going to find the one when your off chasing tail all of the time?" he asked sitting back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. "Just settle down already mate."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I've just not found her yet mate, you've got Lily. At least you've got someone to hold on for."

"You would too if you stopped chasing tail and decided who you want."

"Its not that easy Prongs." Sirius whined. "Not all of us can just pick who we want to spend the rest of our lives with mate, you've just got lucky."

"I know Pads, just keep looking and stop chasing. Am I right Lyla?" he turned to me with an upturned lip.

Cheeky Bastard.

"You know, I think James might have a point. From what I remember Uncle Harry telling me, you just never settled down. Maybe you should actually think about getting a girlfriend or something." I shrugged. "Maybe a boyfriend."

James started to laugh, he pounded his fist on the table.

"I knew it was a good idea to be friends with you Clover." he kicked his feet up onto the table. "Indeed, a boyfriend Pads."

Sirius was as red as he probably could get.

"I don't want a boyfriend. I don't swing _that_ way Clover."

I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you never know..." I rolled my eyes. "So anyone seen Peter?"

"Nope." James sighed. "That boy gets more tail than anyone I know. And he's not that..." he stopped and turned to me. "I dunno Lyla, would you go for that?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Go for what exactly."

"You know, snog and or do more that snog with Pete?"

I tried not to gag my brains out. Was he serious?"

"God Prongs! You cant ask our Lyla something so repulsive!"

"So I'm taking it as a no then? Since your face looks like you want to heave your guts up."

"I agree with you Prongs, he's not that handsome. Must be good in other was." I said shrugging. "Its rumored that he's got a good pair of..." I trailed off going pale. "Hands..."

James started cracking up again.

"Do I have any rumors?" Sirius asked with a waggle of his perpetually waggling eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at the boy, so arrogant. He just grinned at me with his charming smile and waggling eyebrows.

"Yes, quite a lot. I really don't feel like relaying loo talk to you however, its not really in my tastes..."

James was laughing again when a seventh year Ravenclaw rounded the corner and walked slowly over to our table. His name was Demetri Martin and damn was he gorgeous. He had long black hair that twisted and turned into elegant curls that I just wanted to loose my hands into. He had light blue eyes that reminded me of the sky and quite a nice and fit physique. He looked up at us and smiled charmingly.

"Hey guys." he nodded.

James raised his eyebrow but none the less said a hello. Sirius was picking dirt form beneath his fingernails and humming.

"Hey." I nodded before looking back down at my book shyly.

"So whats up Martin?" James asked as Demetri took a seat next to him. "Excited about the match coming up?"

"Ravenclaw against Slytherin. I'm pumped." he grinned. "Nothing much, how are you lot?"

"Oh I'm super." James grinned. "Plotting ways to get my girl. The usual."

Sirius looked up with a grin.

"Excellent, I've just got Natalia Hersh to go with me to Hogsmeade Saturday."

Demetri nodded.

"Thats pretty good I'll admit. Natalia's a hard one, broke my best mates heart last winter."

"That she was, my condolences to your mate though." Sirius nodded flipping through his charms book.

I glanced back down at my book. Ooh! A whole chapter on guess what.... cursed weaponry. Woot! I was going into this battle with moldy fully loaded. I turned the page, _'The knife of deception.'_ Hmnn sounds interesting. '_The infection of the stab wound will cause one's body to kill themselves_.' sounds fun! Not....

"How are you Lyla?" Demetri asked me.

I looked up at him, he was grinning sheepishly at me.

"Um I'm good." I smiled and looked back down at my book.

_'The Silver Arrow.'_ I read. '_When pierced through a person will cause them to admit they're most darkest secrets before they die_.' interesting, could hit moldy up with that one.

"So, are you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend with anyone?"

_'I__nvisible dagger_' was on the next page. '_Causes the wounded to become invisible for fifty years, aiding the perpetrator to escape the law_.'

"Lyla..." James's sing song voice called to me. I looked up at him arching my right eyebrow.

"What?" I asked sighing. "Did I miss something?"

James chuckled and grinned.

"Well my dear Clover, I do believe that Demetri here just asked you to accompany him to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

Wait, what? Demetri Martin asked me? Is something wrong with the world? He's way far out of my league. Damn, now I was blushing like a teenage school girl. Wait... I am a teenage school girl.

"Oh... um..." I mumbled rather unintelligibly. "I... er..."

Damn my lack of conversation skills...

"Don't worry Clover, if you'd rather go with Demetri than me, I'll understand." James said leaning back.

Wait what..?

"Oh." Demetri nodded sheepishly. "How about the next Hogsmeade weekend eh?"

"Oh. Um sure." I grinned. "Absolutely."

Demetri grinned and stood up.

"So I'll give an adieu for now." and with that he left the Library whistling.

I rounded on James with a glare and was about to start yelling at him when I was beat to the punch.

"When did _this _happen? And why am I finding out as _second_ knowledge..." Sirius growled.

"Just before you showed up Pads. What can I say, the Clover charm is hard to fight." James said smirking.

"Thats no _excuse _Prongs." Sirius whined. "You know that the Clover is _off _limits."

"Oh really?" I stated glaring at Sirius. "And when do _I _get to make _my _mind up on what _I _want eh?"

"But your a _Marauder_! If I was gay you wouldn't see me pining at Remus for some boy on boy action eh?"

"I thought you didn't _swing _that way Sirius." James grinned pulling out a sugar quill.

"I _don't_ the point is that we don't date our fellow comrades Prongs."

"Is our Padfoot _jealous_?" James asked smirking while sucking on the end of his afore mentioned sugar quill. "Because it _sure _does seem like that to me."

"I am not jealous! I just don't think breaking up the Marauders is worth it mate."

"And this will _break _up the Marauders will it?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "It most certainly is."

"Hmmn" James nodded. "Shall we ask Moony? Because here he comes." Jame indicated int he direction in which Remus was coming from, Lily in tow.

He looked really tired and really pale. But I guess thats to be expected as the following day is a full moon. The poor guy, I mean damn! I wish I knew how to make the Wolfsbane potion for him.. Lily was following with a grin shining from one ear to the other. Her face was all flushed and she was beaming like a kid in Honeydukes for the first time in they're life...

"Moo Moo!" Sirius jumped up and stalked over to him. "Should Prongs be _dating_ our Clover? Because I think that its sacrilegious."

I turned to James to see him smirking at me, so that was what he was doing. He was trying to pull away from Lily but not at the same time...

"What?" Remus raised his eyebrows and looked over at James. "Your dating Clover?" he asked walking over and plopping down into the seat next to mine. "Where the hell was I?"

I smirked.

"In advanced Arithmancy with Lillers."

"Ah..." He nodded numbly. "So what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Padfoot then?" Remus asked turning towards me.

I growled.

"There was _never _going to be a Mr. and Mrs. Padfoot Remus. I have no desire to another bird of his."

Lily sat down on my other side.

"Since when did _you _objectify women?"

"Since all the girls he dates are birds. Snobby, nasty, bitch, slutty..."

"Everything Padfoot likes in a girl." James finished for me. "You have to admit Lily, Sirius has never really dated a normal nice girl."

Lily nodded her head and smiled.

"So guess what?" She asked me her beaming grin returning to her face. "I've got a date for this Hogsmeade weekend too."

I raised my eyebrow.

"This coming from the girl who _hates_ Valentines day and chucks things at people who are snogging i public? I cant and wont believe that Lillers."

"But its true! Jacob Whit just asked me after Arithmancy. I'm soo excited Lyla, we can do our hair and make up together."

Yeah right, me make up? No way in hell is that going to happen.

"Doubtful, Lily there is no way I'm going to get all that gussied up for a date with him." I jerked my thumb over at James. "You can do all the girly stuff and I just sit and talk with you yeah?"

She glared at me.

"No! You will do all the girly stuff with me and Ally cat, it wont kill you..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Speak for yourself..."

ooOooOooOoo

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Lily bily!" I sang happily from my perch on Alice's bed. "I've got more whiskey!!! its great! James bought it for me!." I squeaked in my half drunk delirium.

Lily skipped in with a grin.

"HA! I knew you'd come through with the goods. You dating James Potter is the best thing thats ever _ever_ happened to us!" she grinned, grabbed the bottle from my hand and ripped the cork off. "I _love_ this stuff!" she chirped before taking a really _really_ long drink of the red amber colored whiskey.

"Yay!" I cheered. "I've corrupted you!" I said jumping up and spinning around in a happy drunk dance. "James helped me corrupt you!" I dragged her up with me to dance. "Woot! Woot! Woot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! We're like owls hoot! Hoot!"

Lily took another drink of the firewhiskey and cheered hooting with me.

"Oh Merlin! I feel fuzzy wuzzy super lovey!" she hiccuped. "Who's a hooting toot tooting?"

"I'm a hooting toot tootning!" I grabbed the bottle and took a slow long drink. "I wuve James! I lovure James! James is my bestest friend in the etirey worlds of err world!" I said flopping down on my bed. "All the best frei fyer whiskeey! Hoot!"

"hoot! Let us a way to share our love with him! Ha whiskeey is totally wickeeed!" she jumped up and down and smiled. "Shalt we my eevery loverly Laylay?"

"Woot! L gerls fur the win!" I hiccuped taking another drink of the oh so yummy wummy liquid! "We're skunks!"

"Skunks?"

"We're sunk and drunks!"

"James!" she sang. "We lurve you!" she yelled grabbing the bottle, took a drink and set it down on my beside table. We must away to our love! Our sayter.!" she grabbed be and we skipped out of the dorms and to the stairs.

"Lily look! I'm going to fly!" I jumped up on the banister and sat down before sliding down it on my bottom. "I'm flying! Ha! Wooooohhhooot!" I screamed in happiness before I flew off of the banister and landed on my arse. I convulsed into fits of giggles at the pain that started there. I turned to see Lily do the same thing only to fly off as I did and land right on top of me. We both broke out in fits of racous laughter.

"I flew Lyla! I flew! I feel soooeroooooo happy!"

"So deh I lily billy willy bean!"

"We mustesth findith our champion!" she jumped up and wobbled.

Everyone in the common room was looking at us with raised eyebrows and smiles.

I stood and spoke to our fellow Gryffindor's.

"Hello population Gryffindor! How is your loverely Noehvembereer evening?" I said giggling. "Might you err, puointe us in thy direction of Jamerey Potter."

"Yes!" Lily cheered. "Jamerey! We musteth find our luurve."

"Luurve!" I shouted before falling into hysterics on the floor, Lily following me in the lead.

The people in the common room went back to they're respective things.

"Lyla? What the hell are you doing?" growled a very angry voice from above us. I opened my eyes to find Frank standing over us.

"Frankie! I luurve you too!" I tried to stand. "I really really do!" I smiled trying to touch my tounge to my nose.

"Both of you up now!" he barked dragging us up by our arms. "Who gave you the alcohol? Because I want to find them and beat them into oblivion."

"None of yer buisness meany." I glared. "Now taketith us to my boyfrendy man!"

"Yeah Frankling Lorcannn! You take us to Jamerey Potter now!" Lily barked. "Right bloody now!"

"Now!"

"Now!"

"Lots of nows and a hoot a toot later."

"Broccoli, spinach and lots of alligator."

"Frater! Fritter! Funky fuzz flipper!"

"Jamerey! Jamerey! Jamerererey!"

"You two are drunk as hell. You are so lucky I'm not dragging your arses to Mcgonagal right now." Frank glowered. "Think of your Da Lyla, would he approve of this?"

"My Da isn't here Frankie my lurve." I told him slurring. "Now taketh us to Jamerey!"

"Fine." he growled dragging us haphazardly up the boys staircase. When we reached they're dorms he flung the door open and shoved us inside angrily.

"James Potter what have you done to Lyla and Lily?" he growled at the afore mentioned raven haired youth who was playing exploding snap with Sirius who had his eyebrows upturned at Lily and I.

"Jamerey!" lily grinned falling down to the ground. "Jamerey! We have comeith to give you are mooost humble thanks fer the fun juice!"

"Yes!" I cheered standing up and staggering. "We luurve you fur the whiskey!" I shouted. "hoot!"

"Toot!" Lily chirped. "Woot! Hoot toot woot!"

"Scoot!" I dropped to the ground in giggles.

"Potter! What did you do to them?"

James grinned.

"What? I got them a bit of firewhiskey. Nothing too major."

"They're drunk and skunks Potter."

"Skunks!" Lily cheered. "We're sunk and drunks!"

"Bunk and trunks!"

"Hunk as frunks!"

"Yay!" we fell into another painful fit of laughter and giggles.

"Fix this now Potter!" Frank growled kicking a bed post. "Who knows what they'll do when they're like this."

Sirius stood up and grinned before walking over to Lily and I.

"Lily and Lyla.... drunk as hell...." he lifted me up gingerly. "Prongs come get one of these two. I think I've got some of that sobering potion left around here somewheres." he steered me over to a bed and sat me down. "Remus, mind finding it?"

"Siri boo! Your soo sweet." I giggled and hiccuped. "I don't want to be sover sober..." I started to prounounce things slowly. "So-beer. so- birr. So-ber..."

"Yes yes. Now hush and drink this." he told me handing me a corked flagon of something.

"No!"

"Lily drank hers..."

I looked up and seen that in fact, Lily did actually drink hers. Then like she was hit upside the head with something sharp, she dropped down onto the bed next to James out cold.

"But shirihush! I dun wanna..." I whinned. "I'm skunk as a drunk."

"Yes yes. Just drink the flagon. I promise it tastes like chocolate. I know how you just love chocolate."

"Reely?" I aksed a grin. "Pomiss?"

"I promise." he said lifting the flagon to my lips. "Just drink..."

I sighed and tilted my head back so that he could pour the hopefully chocolate liquid into my mouth.

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up dizzy and disoriented. I didn't know where I was and I didn't like that. My eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. The boy's dormitory. Of course. Lily and I got drunk... Frank had a fit dragged us up to the boys dorms to James whom Lily and I wanted to express our gratitude in giving us some alcohol... Sirius with his sobering potion and falling asleep and damn did I have a splitting head ache. I sat up and yawned, it was morning... oh crap! I scanned the room for the miss occupants. James and Sirius were passed out on the floor next to James bed where I could see Lily's hair sticking out from behind James's curtains. Peter and Remus were in they're respective beds along with Frank. I groaned and stuffed my head under Sirius's pillow. The light was blinding me and doing very little to in fact help my splitting head ache.

I took in a deep breath from under Sirius's pillow and stilled. It smelled like cinnamon; my specific brand of cinnamon, my fathers favorite cologne scent of cinnamon. I let my eyes close and pictured my father, damn how I missed him so much, my mother and brother too. I wish I was with them now, cuddling with Fred like we used to when we were younger; helping my mother clean out the pigs trough; following my Da around his shop with a bright happy grin on; singing Toto songs with Lily; Watching James chase Albus around with spiders; Rose and Scorpius cuddling like the little cuties they were... I took another deep breath and sighed, I missed my father a lot, he was my world. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and a low sob from my lips. It was only a moment or two later that I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Lyla, whats wrong?"

I hiccuped.

"I miss Da and Fred and Mum and Lily and everyone..." I said tears slowly falling from my eyes.

"I know. I feel the same way." Frank told me rubbing my arm. "Your doing a good thing though Lyla. Your Da would be proud of you." he said nuzzling his head on my neck. "Maybe when all this is said and done maybe we can go back home and everything will be ok again."

"Maybe. I dunno Frank, sometimes I think we're stuck here. That we'll never make it back."

"Dont say that. You cant know what the future holds."

I laughed.

"Frank we're from the future."

"Oh you know what I mean Lyla. Maybe things will be different. Maybe we will make it back, maybe you'll get to meet your Uncle and I'll get to meet my Grandparents who are sane." he chuckled. "You cant know whats going to happen starting from now, because we've already changed everything."

"Maybe..."

"No maybe, no buts. We just have to let things play out like they will." he sighed. "And since when do I think or talk like this? It must be just missing you."

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around to face him. "I'm not going anywhere, nor have I."

He sighed.

"I mean your always off with James or Sirius. If your not with them then your with Lily and my grandmother."

"Aww. You miss me." I grinned. "Your the one who started our fight you know."

He grinned.

"Yeah and I was the one who ended it."

"Git."

"Tosser!"

"Poofter!"

"I thought you liked gay people?"

"I do Frankie my boy, just sounds like a good insulty word."

"Insulty word? You clearly have been hanging around with Sirius _way_ too much." he grinned. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"Sound the alarm?"

"Call Scotland yard?"

"Man I miss that movie.... man I miss movies in general..."

I grinned.

"I know how you feel."

I took another deep sniff of Sirius's pillow, hmmn cinnamon....

"Are you inhaling Sirius's scent?" Frank asked me confused.

"No... yes... damn it just smells like my Da, and I miss him so much." I whined, another tear slipping down my cheek. "I swear its got to be the same brand he uses that my Da does..."

Frank laughed and sniffed the pillow.

"More like eau de wet dog."

I shook my head.

"Nope, that is most definitely the smell of my da's cinnamon..."

"Is not..."

"Is too..."

"That smells like some wet dog wallowed in his bed for a good few hours or so." he chuckled. "Been up to no good Lyla?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"No." I huffed. "It smells like _cinnamon_.."

He rolled his eyes.

"No, maybe you just _want_ it to smell like cinnamon..."

I grumbled.

"Merlin not you too..."

"Not me too what? Is there a secret faction going around that I need to be worried of?"

"No." I said sharply. "Just the fools that think there is something going on between Sirius and I." I rolled my eyes growling. "As if I would ever desire to be one of his birds."

"I'm sure Sirius would never make you his bird. Though I just might join that particular faction. You two do seem to be a bit friendly." he grinned. "I thought you were dating James though..."

I glared at him.

"I am. As friends, and nothing more than that."

"Are you sure..."

"Positive Frankie my boy. If you really knew me, you'd know who I fancied...."

"Who?"

"Well it is most obvious to me that you _don't_ know me as well as you think..."

"Tell me..."

"Never my wanton friend."

"Wanton?"

"Yep..."

He rolled his eyes at me. That was us, the eye rolling twins. Though not...

"I'm glad that its almost Christmas time." he said trailing off and looking up into the bed hangings that covered the four poster bed. "I miss the smell of the chestnuts roasting."

I chuckled. Frank and his forever love of chestnuts.

"I'm sure you do my little green thumb one. Good thing is its only a week or so away from the start of holidays.

"True..." I sighed rolling my nose to sniff that oh so lovely scent again...

"Can you believe that in a few weeks we will have been here a year?" he asked sounding astounded. "A whole year Lyla... thats insane."

I smiled at him.

"A year that you have loved. Admit it!"

He grinned and reached forward to brush some hair out of my face.

"I loved and hated every minute of it."

"That could have been different."

"Yeah If I wasn't such a bloody git."

I grinned.

"Yes, if you hadn't been such a bloody git."

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Authors Note: **__**So happy chapter ten. Its really only half of what I had planned for this chapter... gah oh well. More next time.**_

_**Cheers!!!!**_

_**herb3**_


	11. Shine On

_**Authors Note: **_**Bold is Remus! **_Italic is James. _

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

…_._

_**I'd just like to take a moment and Remember Sandra Cantu, a girl who's life was ripped from her eight year old grasp. If the world had just a little bit more love things like that wouldn't happen and I hope that my readers adhere to that. She was taken from her home, raped and murdered. No one deserves that to happen to them, especially a young eight year old girl who's family loved her and now have lost her. I just only hope that she's in a better place now, not in the world we live in because 'insert your belief here' knows that the world we live in is going down the damn gutter. So remember those lost to crimes such as this and never forget.**_

_**herb3**_

_rated T for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ And I'm not kiss so I have to disclaim for the song^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Sober~ Pink. Light On~ David Cook. Calling Dr. Love~ Kiss._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Eleven: Shine on.

The rough wind gusted roughly against my bare shoulders as we slowly trudged though the afore mentioned wind and snow to Hagrid's hut located on the outskirts of the grounds. His small familiar hut had a rather large plume of smoke billowing out of the chimney and drifting strait up into the dark chasms of the storm above. I shivered and clung tightly to James as we moved on. Merlin's balls, why hadn't I brought a cloak with me? Was I stupid or something? Or maybe I was just mad enough to try and catch hypothermia and kill myself. I shook my head to rid the build up of snow in my hair that was making me even that much colder. God damned! I wasn't supposed to get cold, I _never_ got cold. I always had the crazy cool animagus senses, I mean what good was I as a wolf if I wasn't able to keep warm during a snow storm? I mean, theoretically I was part wolf, because thats the form I take right? So if I part wolf and part human then surely I should be able to keep warm as a human and an.... oh yeah! With a flash I was transformed into my wolf form while walking along side James who was looking pretty chilled himself. I have him a small happy yip and trotted along ahead of him, my tongue lolling out of my muzzle dazedly. I wasn't cold anymore, which is a plus. I knew being a wolf animagus would have its advantages. Ha! Beat that you stupid cracked up Dementor! You lost and I won! I won bitch! I won! Ha, merlin I was happy and all a flutter. I seen something scurrying around to my right and turned towards it, it was a cat that just turned its head and looked at me confusedly before blinking at me and dashing off. Weirdo cat, I never did have much of a fancy for the things, they're just a bit too useless...

"Clover..." James's musical voice grumbled at me from behind. "Slow your roll girl, your going too fast."

I turned and yipped at him while I slowed down so that he could catch up to me. Slow poke, I mean really... I swear this has to be the first time in weeks that I've been warm! I feel like grinning like a manic if my animalistic features would allow me. Hmmn, cozy warmy warmth! Ha bitches! I win! I feel like doing a happy dance. James just now caught up to me and we trod on, me quite merrily though I can tell that he's a grumpy grumbles 'bout now. A few minutes later we reach Hagrid's hut and James lifts his hand to rap on the door heavily, breathing out mists of frost while doing so. Bloody wanker still had me pretending to date him as in hopes to _woo_ his lily flower. Hagrid answered the door quickly with a surprised grin.

"James. Didn't tink yer wer going to be visitin." he smiled his gigantic grin. "An yer brought a friend."

I yipped and squeezed my pleasantly golden wolfy arse between him and the door and trotted over to a very young and quite adorable fang. I nudged him and sat down next to him, reveling in the warmth of the large roaring fire.

"Yeah, thats Lyla." James nodded sitting down at Hagrid's table.

"Weird sort o' pet." he nodded. "I see she's a bit friendly."

I yipped at him and inwardly grinned.

"She's actually not my pet, she's a student." he nodded at me.

On cue I transformed to my human state and began to shiver, just like I knew I would...

"Hello." I greeted.

"Well I'll be." he grinned. "Nice ter meet yeh." he stuck out his hand.

Damn, I hate being in the past sometimes. Here he wasn't my Care of Magical Creatures Professor... that was Kettleburn...

"Its lovely to meet you too." I grinned. "Keeping warm?"

"Yeah. Bit cold ternight eh?"

James nodded.

"Freezing..."

"Would ye like o bit o' tea?" Hagrid asked us both with his large smile painted across his face.

James grinned and nodded.

"Tea does sound a bit good at the moment. Right Clover?" he asked turning to me. "It does huh?"

"That it does my dear Prongs." I said matching his grin. "Tea on a warm night." with that I transformed back and laid back down next to Fang.

"Earl Grey?"

"That would be lovely Hagrid. Clover?"

I nodded my head and gave him a yip. Merlin I was warm. Baby fang, large warm fire, wolf like animagus state. Hmmn... toasty.

"Hows everyone?" Hagrid asked pulling a tea kettle out of its hiding spot

"Good, Remus, Pete and Sirius all went home for the holidays."

"How come you an Sirius dinit go ter yer parents this Christmas?"

"I opted to stay here with Lyla and Sirius's parents ordered him home."

"Well tha' aint ter good. No doubt his parents are gonna be a bit harsh on him and all." Hagrid said while filling up the kettle.

"True, though I'm sure he'll pull through." James grinned before grabbing one of Hagrid's rock cakes from the middle of the table. "He always seems to." he said breaking off a corner of his rock cake and popping it into his mouth.

"Well tha be true. He does always seem ter make it donnit he?" Hagrid smiled while pulling out three of his rather large mugs out of his cabinet and setting them down on the counter before putting a tea bag in each of them.

"Yeah, Sirius and Pete both went home for the Holidays. Remus is studying in the Library and Clover and I wanted to come and pay a visit.

"Well thats always welcome James. And you too clo'ver." he grinned pulling the kettle off of the stove and pouring the hot steaming water into the mugs.

"I'm sure this wont be the last visit."

oOOooOOo

Count Basie was blaring out of a gramophone that Remus had charmed, in an earsplitting, thunderous volume. Though to be quite honest, I didn't really mind too much. The sound was brassy and loud, with trumpets wailing crescendo's into the heavens while the saxes and trombones brought the song the low cord notes. James was dancing around the common room with his oh so 'i am James' charming grin all painted over his face. Remus was chatting up some poor bird with electric blue hair named Sarah Connelly, who looked like she was rather enjoying herself. The earthshaking swing music was distracting, i didn't want to pay attention to the people around me, even though it was Christmas eve and even though everyone that had stayed for the holidays was having fun. I just wanted to get lost in the music.

"Clover my love!" James said, his musical voice dancing with melody as he skipped over to me. "Look what I found!" he said holding up a piece of green lumpy stuff.

"Mistletoe James? What about the nargles?"

"Nargles?" he asked raising his eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell are nargles?"

"Gross little bugs that live in mistletoe." I said rolling my eyes. "But besides the nargles. What exactly are you going to be doing with that?"

He grinned a manic smile.

"Well I was planning on attacking Remus and that one bird with the blue hair."

"James!" I laughed. "Thats one of your best friends."

"Yeah I know." he grinned. "Just be lucky that Mr. Padfoot isn't here this evening. I might have had other plans for this here mistletoe."

"Your an ass James Potter!"

"I know my lovely little clover." his melodic voice soothed before he plopped himself and the mistletoe down in the spot on the couch next to me. "So why the long face?" he chirped. "You know it pains me ever so to see such a sorrowful face on a normally happy clover."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in huff.

"I don't have a problem James. And I'm not sad"

"Are too..." he cooed.

"Am not."

"Ok fine, so nothing is wrong."

"Exactly. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

"Ok." He nodded thoughtfully. "So nothing is now Padfoots name?"

"Yes... I mean no! This has nothing to do with Padfoot."

"I think this has everything under the sun to do with Padfoot."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"No it doesn't..."

"Yes it does..."

"No!"

"Yes, and you miss him ever so much don't you?"

"No... maybe... yes god damnit!"

"Aww poor Clover..." he cooed before hugging me. "He'll be back from his parents soon, I promise. He hates them anyways."

"I know. I just wish that his parents hadn't made him go home and that he'll wont be sad when he gets back."

"Why would he be sad?"

I shrugged. If my calculations are correct he and his parents are either a, getting ready to have their big old argument. Or b, already had it and he's on his way to the school as we speak.

"I dunno. He had to spend the holidays with his _parents_."

"I guess you have a point. So shall we go and put our loverly little mistletoe to good use with Remus and his bird?"

I grinned.

"Just make sure the nargles stay away from me."

ooooo

A Kiss song was now blaring out of the afore mentioned old Gramophone at an earthshaking volume. Remus and James, who were both as drunk as any skunk could get, were standing proudly atop a table while belching out Calling Dr. Love. All of the remaining Gryffindor's were all crowded around them while cheering merrily and swinging they're alcoholic beverages. Remus was singing lead and doing a fine job at it as James sung the back up. I was sitting on the couch humming along with an amused grin on my face.

**"They call me Dr. Love!" **Remus sung with a suggestive wink and smile plastered on his face.

James was sing the back up with his normal grin pulled on.

_"Calling Dr. Love."_

**"They call me Dr. Love."**

_"Calling Dr. Love."_

**"I've got the cure your thinking of."**

_"Even though I'm full of sin, in the end you'll let me in. You'll let me through, there's nothing you can do. You need my lovin, don't you know its true."_

**"So if you please get down on your knees. There are no bills, there are no fees. Baby I know what your problem is, the first step of the cure is a kiss."**

_"So call me Dr. Love."_

**"Dr. Love."**

_"They call me Dr. Love."_

**"I am your doctor of Love."**

_"Calling Dr. Love"_

**"They call me Dr. Love."**

_"Dr. Love"_

**"They call me Dr. Love."**

_"Calling Dr. Love."_

**"I've got the cure your thinking of."**

_"Calling Dr. Love._"

"**I've got the cure**."

They bowed and hopped down.

"So tell me all! Who wants to hear Lyla sing..." James said giggling happily. "I hear she sings some Aerosmith pretty well..."

"I do agree James." Remus interjected. "I heard that too, only that it was the beatles that she sung well."

James grinned rather manically at me.

"What do you say clover?"

I glared at the sods. I mean come on, just because they're drunk enough to sing some horrible Kiss song doesn't mean that I am.

"No." I said taking a swig of my firewhiskey.

James grinned before walking swiftly over to me and hauling me onto my feet.

"A Queen song then, we all know how much you love queen. You and Padfoot both." he laughed.

Remus had moved from his perch near the table top where him and James had been singing they're horrid Kiss song. He was now using James's mistletoe on the lovely blue haired Sarah Connelly who looked just as enthusiastic as he did.

I looked up at the portrait hole that at that moment swung open and Sirius crawled through.

He was drenched in snow and was shivering up a storm. I broke away from James and walked over to him, he had tears in his eyes and leaves in his matted hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked pulling him closer to me by his hand. He shook his head and leaned into me for a hug which I was only to happy to comply to. I led him by the hand up to his dorm, I knew what had happened and I knew how to make him feel better. Lots and lots of firewhiskey...

ooOOooOOoo

When I awoke I found my vision being drawn to the window just visible through the curtains. It was snowing up a storm, white fluffy flakes cascading themselves down onto the grounds and castle bringing the temperature down to what I am almost more that one hundred percent positive is way _way_ below what it should be at this moment in time and season... though for some odd reason I was rather warm and snuggly which is odd as I cant get warm _ever_ unless I'm in animagus form which I am decidedly not in right now. I snuggled closer to the very oh so warm and toasty person behind me and sighed into the wonderfully warm and comforting embrace. I swear if I could, I would want to spend all of eternity in this oh so toasty warm embrace that seems to melt the cold away around me. I wish I could kiss this incredibly warm person right now because of they oh so warm arms that are oh so perfectly sealed around me. Oh thank you person behind me you are oh so sweet and.... wait.

There is a person behind me? My eyes snapped open. And they were, gasp sleeping there... damn why oh why cant my brain remember whom this oh so warm and toasty person is?

I felt the person who was oh so warm and toasty not to mention quite comfy behind me snuggle closer to me, draping they're arm further across my waist. Said moment creating odd and quite appreciated warm spots. Their fingers slowly brushed over the bottom of my shirt that had apparently ridden up in the course of the night. Their fingers left warm trails of fire behind them as the kept moving before the fell silent and stopped moving. They nuzzled they're head into the crook of my neck oh so softly and comfortingly and I could feel they're breathing scooping and dancing across my skin as it came out in bursts leaving bits of warmthy firey spots in its oh so wonderful wake. It was then that I felt they're fingers slowly and deliberately begin to tap some odd and weird sort of tired rhythm on my stomach. So they were awake...

I took a deep breath and inhaled the air around me, I smelt the very strong smell of pine mingled with cinnamon that was mingled with some other musky smell that very very oh so vaguely reminded me of that whole Amortentia debacle back in September... wait a minute.... the curtains are open slightly and I can see Remus's sleeping form in his bed across from me so that would mean that I was in the boys dorm... I could very oh so faintly see a mass of raven hair coming from under James bed coverings and I could barely see Franks bed and I can hear his horridly loud snores coming from my left so that I was sleeping with Sirius, which I admit would be so bad, or I was sleeping with that rat faced bastard... though said rat faced bastard when home for the holidays and so did Sirius for that matter... though Sirius did come back last night and oh yeah.... loads and loads of firewhiskey, tears and just a little sprinkle of laughter... damn what a night to remember...

"Clover...." Sirius whined in my ear. "Wake up I'm hungry." he complained still tapping his odd and strange rhythm on my bare stomach.

"Then go to bloody breakfast." I told him rolling my eyes. "I am _way _too toasty and warm to be getting up and moving about in that cold air right now." I told him with a loud yawn.

"Clover... wake up I'm hungry." Sirius complained still taping on me.

"But then that means that I would have to go down to breakfast all by my lonesome and that though scares the crap out of me clover..." he whined. "Please please _please_ come down with me?"

"No." I yawned again. "And just why in the world would that though scare you? Is Padfoot too afraid of the big bad cold castle?"

"No..."

"So then go down to breakfast. Or are you or aren't you Sirius 'I'll kick you flippin arse' Black or not?"

"There were a lot of or's in that sentence..."

"There were three and that didn't answer my question Padfoot..."

"But what if some evil rabid fan girl attacks?"

"I dunno, tell them to piss off?"

"Lyla! Telling them to piss off wont actually make them leave me alone...."

"Then get a girlfriend who fights nasty and will rip all they're heads off."

"Ok so lets go!"

"Ha ha. I'm already pretending to be James snogging buddy, I suggest that you find an actual girlfriend Padfoot."

He whined.

"But clover..."

"But Sirius.... I'm too _comfy_, and_ warm_ and oh so _toasty_! And I never ever _ever_ get warm anymore..." I whined back.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I just haven't been able to be warm since the Dementor attack this summer."

"Grrr. Fine! You stay here and sleep and be all warm and stuff and I'll go and get us some breakfast from the kitchens." he said pulling back and sitting up. "I wont be but five or so minutes." he grinned before reaching to pull on a discarded shirt.

Ok now for some unspeakable reason that I cannot quite fathom.... I was staring at his chest. Well in the few seconds it took for him to put on his shirt which was a bit small and molded rather skin tight to the already very nice and muscled chest that I'd already been captivated by. Ok confused! What the bloody hell am I doing? This is my best friend Sirius who was you know, my best friend and all.... why in Merlin's sweaty wrinkly balls am I staring at his chest? Even if it was all Adonis like... ok I need to stop! I closed my eyes tight and counted to fifty.... well it was more like ten before....

"Clover? Are you alright?" he asked walking over to me in a concerned manner. "Are you in pain?"

I flipped my eyes open and shook my head while red started to pool itself around my face.

"What? Nah I'm fine."

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed putting a hand to my forehead. "You've got a fever!"

I shook my head.

"No, no! I'm fine really..."

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. "Maybe we should get you to Madame Pomphrey..."

"No! I'm fine, just really hungry. So you should go and get that food." I said grinning, or at least trying to....

Damn him and his beautiful chest.... all chiseled like and touchable....

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" I told him shooing him away, which he reluctantly did.

Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No! They cant be right! They wont be right! Sirius just has err rather attractive features... this was bad, oh so bad because I had to go back to my own time. I couldn't just stay here.... I bloody hate this...

Five Minutes later Sirius returned with a rather large basket of breakfast items including.... blueberry pancakes....

"Merlin please tell me that I smell blueberry pancakes?" I said sitting up quickly, kicking a couple of the parcels at the end of the bed.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"For the vegetarian I got blueberry pancakes. Because your a nutter who only eats from the earth..." he sighed pulling out a plate of blueberry pancakes and a bowl of fruit salad.

He handed them to me before pulling out a flaggon of Pumpkin juice and two goblets and then a plate heaped with meat.

"Thank you!" I grinned before picking up a fork and ripping off a piece of pancake and shoving it in my mouth happily. Hmmn blueberry.... my favorite next to strawberries and raspberries and bananas and oranges and apples and loads of other yummy flavors...

"Enjoying that there?" he asked with a grin before eating a sausage.

"More than..." I mumbled going back to said yummy pancakes....

Fifteen minutes later found us both stuffed and lying down staring above us at the canopy above his bed.

"Happy Christmas." I said turning my head to look at him. Meaning his face and nowhere else.!

"Happy Christmas, though I do have to admit that it could be a bit _happier_..." he grinned while sitting up.

"Oi! Do I bloody smell pancakes?" I heard Remus ask out loud.

"No! You don't so go back to sleep!" Sirius grinned as he yelled out to our afore mentioned friend.

A minute later Remus had stomped over to us and ripped open the curtains to stand ever so haughtily. He eyed up my empty plate that had syrup all over it.

"Liars! What have some nice little Christmas breakfast all cozied up here in bed?" he narrowed his eyes widely, gazing down at us in our guilt. His nostrils flared threateningly, his eyes darkening a bit into a playful mock anger.

"Yeah so...?" Sirius defended crossing his arms all huffily. "We had a nice right breakfast. Is there a problem with that?"

Remus narrowed his eyes if possible even more.

"Yes, you didn't bring _me_ anything!"

"So! You were _sleeping_ and why the hell are you so upset about breakfast when its Christmas morning and no doubt you've got a whole pile of presents to open up..."

Remus nodded thoughtfully before backing away quickly and diving onto his heaped over bed of presents.

"He can be such a git sometimes." Sirius huffed before falling back into his pillow. "His over the top obsession with food, it can be just a _little_ bit much sometimes."

I giggled and turned my head to the ceiling.

"But he wouldn't be Remus if he didn't."

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ok maybe your right, but _still_ food? I don't know why he's so obsessed..."

"Maybe its because growing Werewolves just love they're food and get very determined towards it..."

"Maybe your right, maybe he's just addicted." he grinned wickedly. "Remus and his food addiction.... its a wonder how he still manages not to gain weight... Maybe its all the wolf genes the keep him from being the size of a house.."

"Maybe." I laughed. "I wish it wasn't so damn bloody cold." I growled snuggling into the blankets more. "I used to love the cold, that oh so wonderfully metallic feel to it... now its just god bloody painful." I gritted out while shivering.

Sirius let out a roar of laughter.

"Is poor Clover cold?" he smirked widely, his canine teeth barring out just a little, enough to give his face emphasis. His cheeks were pale and his dimples were even more dipped in as he smirked, his wonderfully cornflower blue eyes shining ever so softly and.... wait.... no! I will not have these god damned thoughts! Here me now fate! I will not! No I wont! I will not so go and get bent you big controlling thing you! You fickle stupid rabid evil damed fate! Ha I win, not you... mnnnhmmn.... "Are you ok?" he asked his eyebrow upturning ever so slightly.

I blanched.

"Umm.... yes. why do you ask?"

"You are sick aren't you? First you had your eyes all tightly sealed shut as if in pain, then your red as the Hogwarts express and now your so pale I would bet money that you could out run the snow for the whitest white award."

"I'm not sick you." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm just very cold so its influencing rabid beastly thoughts that have meticulously planned to take over my mind."

"Rabid beastly thoughts that have meticulously planned to take over your mind?"

"Exactly!" I said pulling the blankets up to my chin. "Rabid beastly thoughts that have meticulously planned to take over my mind. They are oh so evil, oh so nasty, and I do plan to eradicate them with warmth!"

"And where are you planning to find warmth warm enough to eradicate these rabid beastly thoughts that have meticulously planned to take over your mind when its already warm in here in the first place which brings me back to thinking that you are sick! Because its oh so warm and toasty in here."

"It is most certainly not oh so warm and toasty in here because see..." I held up an arm for him to see. "I have goosebumps all over which means that its cold. And I was planning on jumping into a pit of fire because that I am sure, will be oh so warm and toasty enough to eradicate not only the cold but the rabid beastly thoughts that have meticulously planned to over take my brain." I humphed shoving my arm back down into the warm confines of the blankets.

"So where exactly are you going to find a fire pit big enough to eradicate these things eh? Surely the common room fireplace isn't big enough..."

"I will find someplace! It will be big with lots of fire and lots of pillows and blankets and warm stuff like heaters and furnaces and all that hot heaty warm stuff."

Sirius just started to laugh at me, big hollow bark like laughs.

"Oh my dear dearest clover of the forest.... you _are_ sick and I do think that we should at once take you to see Madame Pomphrey so that you will be oh so warm and toasty and all the evil rabid thoughts that have meticulously planned to take over your mind are in fact eradicated like last Tuesdays old moldy cheese..."

"But I am not sick!" I huffed turning my face to his. "I am just cold! Very very excruciatingly cold."

"You didn't seem that cold when we woke up."

"Your right. I was oh so warm and toasty when that happened. But then the warmth ie you left and all that nasty cold seeped in once again making me cold."

"Aww." he grinned. "I make a clover warm! I feel oh so needed."

"Oh can it you. And make me warm again before I combust from the cold!" I shivered.

"If I must..." he mock whined before snuggling up and bringing that oh so warm and toasty warmth back again.

"Hmmn. Warm..." I sighed happily. "Oh how I do love the warmth..."

"Yes so I can see. Though you are going to go to Madame Pomphrey later to get this whole business sorted out..."

"Mnnhmmn...."

_**Authors Note: There is chapter Eleven... intended to get more in but didn't. Happy spring holidays all! Or maybe I should just wish a happy spring. Good news is that its raining where I'm at, which is good I'll admit because we were in a sort of kind of drought so rain is good. **_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Herb3**_


	12. Set me free with your love

_**Authors Note: This is my ramble on about animal abuse. If you want to read read and help stop abuse. If not then just scroll down... though if you don't care about animals there isn't much to say about you as a human is there...**_

_**cheers! Or well I dunno, I'm to sad about animal abuse to say cheers....**_

_**herb3**_

_**Animal Abuse**_

_**Every day thousands of animals are subjected to abuse.**_

_**Every thirteen seconds an animal is either beaten or killed.**_

_**Animals although decidedly not human, are still living creatures and humans who have some sense of goodness in them should not let an animal be beaten or killed.**_

_**They talk about domestic abuse, child abuse, spouse abuse but what of animal abuse? Oh yeah, thats right! Humans are fucked up and don't care so much do they...**_

_**save the animals**_

_**give help**_

_**fight abuse.**_

_rated T for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers! Oh and **Reviews are love, so you should leave one and be courteous^^**_

Herb3

_Playlist: The Theft~ Atreyu. Within Me~ Lacuna Coil. Sooner or Later~ Breaking Benjamin. Wings of a Butterfly~ Him. Running Free~ Coheed and Cambria. _

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twelve: Set me free with your love.

"Can you believe it?"

I sighed and shook my head, merlin himself knows that I cant believe this. Its been one whole year since I've last seen my family. Though to be honest, having at least someone from my time here with me is good. Thank heavens for Frank, I dunno what I would do if I didn't have him here with me...

"Yeah, Frank, I can."

"I miss mum and dad, even though when I go back mum's going to skin my hide, I still miss them and cannot wait for that moment to come." he grinned while pushing his mashed potatoes around his plate.

"I know you do Frank, and if we hurry and get this done, you'll be back with them before you know it."

"I cant wait to tell Fred and Hugo, no doubt they will be over the moon with this idea." he grinned again. "Me conversing with supposed dead people..." he trailed off thoughtfully, his face upturning into a brighter grin. "So Valentines day is coming up. Have any plans?"

"Besides eating a vat of chocolate and trying to keep Lily from hucking things at snogging couples?"

"Of course."

"Nope, I do however plan to avoid James at all costs because he is still carrying around that damnable piece of mistletoe that is no doubt infested to the core with nargles."

"Nargles?" he laughed loudly. "Your still on about the nargles Lyla? They don't exist."

"Well yeah, and yes they do. They're evil little bugs that make your skin itch like a mad crazy ichy machine."

"A mad crazy itchy machine?" he laughed again. "You really need to stop hanging around Sirius so much, he's changing your vocab which used to exceed mine..."

"Oh shut it you. I don't spend enough time with that bugger, and I really cant help it, he's my friend."

"Only your friend?" he asked seriously.

I glared at him. He knew that Sirius and I were only friends and nothing more. He'd best not be in that damnable faction going around spreading gossip crap because the last bloody thing I need was to have Natalia Hersh come and pester me again about taking her man...

"You know that you damn ass." I said popping a carrot in my mouth. "All Sirius and I will ever be is friends."

Frank nodded at me thoughtfully.

"So then you don't have any feelings for Sirius other that friendship?"

"No! I don't! So quit the damn forty questions will you?"

"If things were different and you both belonged in the same time, would you then?" he asked taking a bite out of his steak and kidney pie.

I paused. Maybe...

"Nope, there is only one person in this time and place that I fancy, and trust me, its not him." I grinned popping another carrot into my mouth.

"This time and place?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Could that be James...?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You and this whole entire bloody damn school know that James and I were only faking it, that much you've made known."

"But if this person you fancy is in _this_ time and _this_ place than who is it?"

What? Wait... oh shit

"Well not in this err time and err place..." I stammered. "Just a figure of speech..."

"Mnnhmmn." he nodded. "So it is Sirius..."

"Its not bloody Sirius!" I exclaimed stabbing my baked potato. "I wish you damn people would stop assuming and realize that Sirius and I are nothing more than friends and never will be!" I huffed.

"Sorry." Frank sighed. "Its just the way you two act around each other."

"What exactly my friend, do you mean by that?" I narrowed my eyes while munching on a cellery stick.

"Well for one its the looks you both give each other thats a pretty dead give away... _if_ you did have feelings for him."

"I don't give him any looks that don't say hello my friend. Now tell me why you fools all think that Sirius and I have this lovey stupid romance hidden?"

"Like I said the looks are the first dead give away, yours are always more... cheerful but content and loving and his are more... longing I guess."

"Longing?" I asked in disbelief.

"Longing but yet secured I guess."

"Frank I think that your imagination has run away from you..."

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe... the second give away would be how perfectly in harmony you guys seem to be. Its like your in sync or something..."

"Frank, have rabid evil beastly thoughts that have meticulously managed to take over your mind?" I asked reaching for another celery stick and ranch dip. "Because it seems like it to me from my side of this topsy turvy discussion..."

"Rabid evil beastly thoughts that have meticulously managed to take over my mind?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. "Lyla have you lost you mind?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't.... though I swear its because of the rabid evil beastly thoughts that have meticulously managed to take over my mind..."

"What?" asked a barking voice from behind. "I thought we took care of those voices ages ago..." Sirius asked sitting down and piling a plate full of food. "You still haven't gone to Pomphrey yet have you?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I am not sick Sirius, and no I haven't and don't intend to."

"But what if something is wrong?"

Frank looked up worriedly.

"What do you mean she's sick?" he asked with wide eyes. "Lyla, how could you not tell me that you're sick?"

I glared at both of them, I swear to merlin they both were so controlling...

"Yeah, she gets really really cold and changes colors at odd times." Sirius said pouring himself a glass of milk. "She gets really red and then really pale like she's about to be dead."

"We're going to go and see Madame Pomphrey right now Lyla." Frank said standing up quickly.

"No we are not Frank, sit down and stop being such a tard." I said rolling my eyes and stabbing my potato again. "Its winter, everyone gets cold in the winter."

"Not you Lyla Gertrude Weasley! You never ever ever get bloody cold, even when its in the negative and your prancing around in you light hippie garb do you get cold. If your cold then your sick and if your sick we cant do what we need to do and if we cant do what we need to do all hope for this is lost like Hugo's socks. Now suck it up, stand up and lets go to see Madame Pomphrey.!"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, boy he sure was acting all weird lately... regardless I was _not_ going to the hospital wing because I was _not_ sick!"

"Ok darling, of course you are. Frank just sit down and lets talk bout this rationally." Sirius said through his mouth that just happened to be full with mashed potatoes. "Oi! Here come _Prongs_ Frank, maybe he will have some _input_ in this matter..."

"And just what would James have to say about this?"

"I dunno, maybe to help or something."

"Help with what?" I asked confusedly, what the hell was he planning...

"This."

And with that Sirius and Frank whom were both sitting on opposite sides of me grabbed my by the arms and hauled me up out of my seat.

"What the bloody hell is this you pricks?"

"We are taking you to see Madame Pomphrey."

"Over my dead body you are.!"

"Prongs grab her legs, we will carrying her if we have to." Sirius said grabbing my other arms and locked his arms around my chest to prevent me from moving anywhere. James grabbed my legs and wrapped his arms around them, locking them down so that I couldn't move them. Frank secured my middle and with that I was carted off to the hospital wing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure that someone has been poisoning her?" Frank asked with a glare. "Like here let me slip you some foghoren root and watch you wither and die of hypothermia?"

"Yes Mr. Lorcan, I do in fact believe that someone has been poisoning her, though I'm sure that its not foghoren root or she would already be dead."

"Not if its slipped to her in small dosages." he countered. "In small dosages it would slowly just continually suck the warmth from her until she died of said hypothermia."

"Mr. Lorcan, I know what foghoren root can cause. Yes you are correct, in small even continual dosages it could very well lead to that extent."

"But who? Who in the bloody world would want to poison her?" he asked dejectedly.

"Oh I can think of someone." Sirius growled roughly, "And you can bet I'm going to go and beat the crap out of that bastard..."

"Padfoot..." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "_Don't_ go pointing the blame at _anyone_ Sirius, you don't know..."

"Mr. Black, please do calm down. Miss Winchester is correct, you cant go pointing the blame at anyone without facts." she told him before turning to me. "When was the first time you began to feel the cold?"

I sighed.

"This last summer during a camping trip."

"What foods did you eat during this camping trip?"

"Umm I don't remember." I said irritatedly "Lots of no meat foods... Remus's coffee..."

"Do you think that Mr. Lupin could have caused this?"

"No! Remus would never do such a thing. I cant even believe that you would suggest something of that nature Madame Pomphrey! You know him better than most people do!" I said angrily. "If I had to put my guess on anyone it would not be Remus, in fact there is no god damned way that in all of everything in this world that Remus would do such a thing." I huffed.

"I'm only trying to figure this out Miss Winchester. You being poisoned isn't the best thing for someone of your age."

"Look, I'll stop eating in the great hall, I'll make sure not to take any food from anyone I don't trust and take the potions to make this all go away ok! So can I go?"

"I'm afraid that I would like to keep you over night for observation. If the perpetrator knows that your here he or she will of course attempt to poison you again. It could be candy, it could be anything."

"So your going to test anything that we bring her?" James asked incredulously. "What if I brought her a chocolate bunny or something? What you wouldn't let her eat it?"

"If it were to come from you three I would allow her to eat it. Anyone else though I will test it first."

"This is crap! I want to pound that bastard into the ground." Sirius growled. "How dare he try to kill my clover!" he snarled. "He will pay for this right?"

"Oh yes my dear Padfoot. They will, whomever he or she should be..."

"I'll dig up the nastiest mandrake root and toss it at they're head." Frank said before sitting down in the chair next to my bed. "God damned this! I am getting so sick of this. First the Dementor attack, now its foghoren, what will it be next? Some cursed dagger or something?"

Cursed dagger.... wait a moment, that weaponry from the room of requirement should be a good thing to have on hand when dealing with death eaters... and a cursed dagger would also be a good thing to have on hand if you were a death eater trying to kill some one who was trying out do your lord and master... Hmnn note to self, make sure that you are covered at all times and that no one can slip pass you.... got it!

"We must monitor her as to ensure her safety. The headmaster must be warned at once, Mr. Potter if you would please go and fetch him for me please?"

"Sure. Padfoot you coming?"

"Yeah, sure..." he said standing up. "Make sure that nothing happens to her while we're away alright?" he asked Frank.

They both shared a weird knowing look before Frank nodded and Sirius and James departed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rough winds shook the castle, they were temperamental and harsh. Rain was lashing the grounds and castle, flooding lower parts of the castle such as the dungeons so the Potion classes were held in a different class room two floors above. It was Valentines Day and I was still stuck in this god forsaken Hospital wing with the shakes and cold flashes. Frank was here continually when he could be, though at the moment they're all in Transfiguration so I was bored out of my mind. I have so far, written three essays, read four books, devoured James's collection of Quidditch magazines and even read a Witch Weekly that Lily and Alice had brought me. I still cant eat anything that Madame Pomphrey hasn't checked and this whole situation really freaking sucks arse... the only things that I _have_ been able to eat are the chocolates that James and Sirius brought back for me from they're midnight excursions to Honeydukes.

Madame Pomphrey was bustling around the Hospital Wing happily, checking on the ill fated students that were unfortunately sent to the Hospital Wing for the colds and such. I sighed and flopped down into my pillows, this was horrible... all I want is to go to classes and eat like normal not be stuck here in this god forsaken Hospital Wing being swarmed upon my Madame Pomphrey who apparently doesn't change too much in the course of forty or so years... I sighed again and turned to my right. I mean if there wasn't anything better to do, why not try and get some sleep yeah?

It was just as I was starting to drift off that the curtains around my bed started to move. First they bunched out before closing rather slowly. I sat up quickly in alarm and grabbed my wand out.

"Oh put your wand down Clover." a male voice sighed. "Its me." they said before they appeared at the end of my bed.

Remus sighed before sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That really doesn't help much with my question you know."

"Oh to that fact I am quite aware my lovely green clover. How are you?"

"Cold. But thats to be expected right?"

"Of course. Any news on who is poisoning you?"

I shook my head.

"Remus I know who did it, I just have no proof and no way of getting him caught."

"Who?"

"If I told you that, you could be in danger and that I wont do." I grinned. "So is there anyway you could sneak down to the damn kitchens and bring me back a bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy? Madame Pomphrey is killing me!"

"I dunno. You know that anyone could slips some more foghoren into your food and then bam! Just like that your dead." he said quietly. "And Lyla none of us want you dead, so I am going to have to say no because who ever this person is they obviously know me and have been slipping it to you through my coffee for starters..."

"But Remus!" I whined. "I trust you! And I know who did it so please go get me some bloody food! I'm starving like Marvin here..."

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" he said rolling his eyes at me. "Plus you and I know that Sirius will bring you food anyways, doesn't he always?"

"Well normally he just brings chocolates, though I must say, after eating bread and chocolates for four damn bloody days I want actual food."

He started to laugh at me, his gold colored eyes lighting up with mirth.

"Alright, I'll go and get you some potatoes after we confirm it with Madame Pomphrey, I can only imagine what Sirius will do to me if you die.... scary thought." he said standing up. "Any other requests?"

"Some hot chocolate! Merlin some hot chocolate sounds good right about now..."

"Fine, I shall go and get you your potatoes and hot chocolate, though I will bring them to Madame Pomphrey to check before hand." he told me before slipping James's cloak back on and slipping out of sight.

It was about five minutes later that the bell for the last class let out and everyone was done with they're lessons for the day. It was no doubt that most people would go off and do those stupid romantic stuff for today as it was in fact Valentines day. On the plus side I was away from James and his near death mistletoe so he couldn't get me with it. I had a feeling that Frank was up to something, he'd been acting very strangely since the day they i.e he, Sirius and James forced me up here.

"I've got a box of coconuts. First ones standing in the way. I took one down and passed around now theres only fifty billion more boxes of coconuts in the way." came a rather happy persons sing song voice. "Doe a dear, a female dear. Ray a drop of golden sun." the pulled back my curtains. "Clover my love! I hath brought you a box of truffles for my dearest upon the day of love..." James grinned and tossed a box of truffles at me.

"You do know that I shalt only eat them if they are a variety and have the white chocolate lemon ones." I said pushing my nose into the air in mock snobbishness.

"Alas my darling, I searched high and low and all the lemon ones were gone. Though I did make sure that the cinnamon ones were in there and that there were the blueberry ones as well as the strawberry ones."

"Blueberry, Cinnamon and Strawberry you say?"

"I do quite in fact."

"Very well, I shalt eat them due to the fact that no chocolate should go a waste..." I said flipping the lid off and grabbing a chocolate blueberry one. "Whereabouts are the others?"

"Well Remus skived off and Sirius and Pete disappeared after class to talk or something. I've no idea." he sighed plopping down in Remus's vacated seat. "How was your day?"

"Horrible!" I sighed tossing another truffle into my mouth. "I hate this! All I want is to go back to being normal and stuff! Not being stuck up here in the hospital wing with the shakes and cold flashes all the time. Stupid foghoren crap!" I huffed munching on.

"I am sure it wont take much longer to get the stuff out of your system."

"One can only hope. So got any hot dates planned for tonight?"

"Nah, Lily does though." he huffed. "Kirk Tompkins asked her out this morning at breakfast. She said yes..."

"Don't worry my dear Prongs. It shalt be soon that she doth giveth you a chance for her heart. Less than a year now really." I smiled at him. "Just keep being mellow headed and not too arrogant and you've got her in the bag. Plus I've seen her eying you up a lot lately."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oi! I've brought you your potatoes and hot chocolate! Already checked over by our lovely nurse." Remus said thrusting a large plate of mashed potatoes and gravy at me.

"Finally! Something of food quality that isn't sugary or sweet! Well the potatoes any who." I grinned picking up the fork and shoving a fork full into my mouth.

"Not that your hungry..." James laughed at me. "So Moons, see Pads and Wormtail?"

Remus shook his head lightly before sitting down at the foot of my bed.

"He was with you last."

"Yeah but he and Wormtail left on they're own, something about Sirius finally getting the chance to talk to him on his lonesome..."

Wait....

"Well go and find them!" I exclaimed setting my food down. "You have to go and find them now!"

James raised his eyebrows.

"But why?" Remus asked confusedly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No.." I lied with a grin. "I just erm wanted to tell Sirius that umm I've got him a new chocolate frog card for his collection."

"Liar..."

"No seriously."

"Hey guys." Franks voice came from my far right hand side. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Lyla." he nodded before leaning on the bedside table.

"Hey Frank, what made you steel away from your plants?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"What? I cant come and check on you? Lily and Alice said that you were feeling better."

"I'd feel even better if I was outside of this damned hospital wing."

"Yes well that wont be happening until you've gotten better so suck it up and make the best of it."

"Yes Sir!" I saluted him before rolling my eyes. "I'll suck it up when hell freezes over. So um... did you happen to see Sirius when you were walking up?"

Frank narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"Why?"

"Well because I have this erm chocolate frog card for his collection and err I want to give it to him but apparently he went off to talk to Peter about something and hasn't been up here yet."

Frank got my message.

"I'll go and find him for you yeah?" he grinned getting up to leave. He was just out of my curtains when I called out to him.

"Ok, oh and I'll save you one of these tangerine truffles James got me! I know that they're you favorite."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be back..."

James narrowed his eyes at me whilst Remus just grinned.

"Lyla loves Padfoot!"

"Lyla loves Frank you dolt!" I snapped. "When will you people understand that Sirius and I are _only_ friends?"

"When will you realize that you and Sirius are _more_ than just friends and admit to it?" Remus countered. "I mean really clover, how much longer can you ignore love? Don't you want it? Don't you need it?"

"Ok Remmy, since when did you get all mushy?"

"Since I got a date tonight." he grinned. "But seriously, how much longer _can_ you ignore it?"

"I'm not ignoring anything Remus! He's my friend just like you two are my friends."

"Lyla, I mean really...?"

"Damn you! I hate this! Even if I did have feelings for him that are more than friendly, it wouldn't matter because I have to go back to my own time. So what does it matter? And I don't have any feelings that are more that friendly towards him in the damn first place and I wish you two would just accept that and stop pestering me about it!" I huffed cramming another fork full of potatoes into my mouth before another cold flash hit me and I wanted to die.

"So you do then."

"No!" I snapped. "I don't!"

"Fine clover, if you must insist that you have no feelings for Sirius other than friendship then fine." James sighed. "So Remus, who's this date of yours?"

Remus turned brick red and started to mumble.

"What was that Moons? Couldn't quite hear you?" I asked with a grin.

Oh I heard him alright.... and it made me smile and want to jump for glee.

"Sarah Connelly." he mumbled. "Its just her hair its so... attractive..."

"Wow." someone said astonished. "I never thought that I would ever see the day that Remus Lupin is vain in his choice of bird." Sirius said plopping down next to Remus. "Surely there is more to her than just that?"

"Where have you been?" I growled at him.

"With Peter." he said darkly. "We just had a bit of a chat, thats all..."

I glared at him. Stupid fool! If that rat bastard realizes that Sirius knows than things wont go so pretty....

"Interesting." I snapped at him. Fool! I cant believe he would jepordize his safety like this...

"So when do you think you'll actually get out of here?" Frank asked with a small smile. "Any chance she'd let you out for a bit?"

"Doubtful, my chills have been getting worse lately. She thinks that there is something else there with the foghoren that makes the cold worse." I sighed taking another bite of my potatoes.

"But its Valentines day..." Sirius whined. "She cant really keep you locked up on the day of love can she?"

"Yes she can, and I cant say that I mind it. James is still carrying that mistletoe around and merlin knows what he'd do with it." I replied darkly, sending a mock glare in James's direction.

"I could pull it out now if you'd like..." he grinned at me. "See what happens."

"And you'll die!" I glared.

"Oh will I?" he pulled said infernal piece of shrubbery crap from his pocket.

"Here Moons, have fun tonight." James grinned passing Remus said shrubbery.

"Will do Prongs.... will do..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

(**An:** Ok all, for this scene it is most important to change from Lyla's point of view to General, as Lyla will not actually be in this scene... well technically. But you will be shown some insight and you just might get some what would you call it.... _thoughts_ about the next chapter. Remember though, not everything can be sugar quills and pots gold and rainbows...) **herb3**

Rain was lasing the Hospital wings windows threateningly, promising pain and demise in its stormy wake. The wind was howling outside, pelting the castle with horizontal rain drops and sleet. It was frighteningly cold and the young man who was calmly sitting in the dark had to put heating charms on to keep his teeth from chattering. It was most apparent that he did not want to wake up the person lying asleep in the bed he was watching. The young man sighed and growled up at the ceiling as if it were the perpetrator, though the young man knew quite well that it wasn't and he knew exactly who the real perpetrator was. He ran his hands through his thick black curly hair and growled slightly. There seemed to be nothing more in the world that this young man wanted to do but beat that _person_ into oblivion. He growled again before picking up on a sound coming from the other side of the hospital wing. With any hope it would not be the schools nurse who was bound to give him a detention and kick him unceremoniously out.

It was however not the school nurse but another young man who was as well coming to check up on the occupant sleeping in the bed. The second young man walked slowly across the wing to the bed he wished to find. He however did not notice nor hear a small rat following him closely. He did not hear the scratches of the little rats claws against the floor nor did he see the pink fleshy color of the rats body in the pale moonlight. The second young man pulled back the curtains to the bed only to find the other young man sitting in the chair watching over the bed protectively.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" asked the second young man before he summoned another chair as to sit in.

"Just watching over her. I cant wait to kill that damned rat." he spat. "I take it your here for the same reason yeah Frank?"

"Of course. I cant believe that he's been poisoning her right under our noses." Frank sighed sadly. "And how could we not notice something like this?"

"I dunno Frank." Sirius sighed as well. "I knew she got cold, but I never put it together that it was something bad... well not bad like this." he indicated to the sleeping female. "I will get him for this, I swear it ever if its the last thing I ever do in this life."

"You love her don't you?"

Sirius looked up at Frank dejectedly, as if loving the girl would be such a bad thing.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes." Frank chuckled. "No one ever said that loving someone was a bad thing did they?"

"She wont love me back though, that much is obvious."

"I don't know about that Sirius, she does have feelings for someone, she just refuses to tell me who." Frank chuckled.

"Wow Frank, you really don't know? I knew the second I met her."

Frank regarded Sirius closely in question. Had there been something he had missed?

"Who?"

Sirius just grinned at the other and sighed while putting his arms behind his back casually, as if there was nothing wrong.

"You Frank. She loves you, she always has I think..."

Frank raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Me? What could she possibly see in me? I go through girls like yesterdays treacle tart..."

"Well hell if I know, she never told me why, only that she does."

"Wow, I'd never had suspected that..."

"I don't see how you wouldn't, its pretty obvious..."

"Its strange how things have gotten so mixed up huh?" Frank asked the other young man with a sigh. "Right now we really need to worry about those damned Horcruxes. If we don't take Voldemort down soon things wont go too smoothly. He's already got his death eaters after her, Dementor's? Foghoren root? Whats next?"

"I don't know, the other Horcruxes are just so hard to get to."

"I know, I've got a plan for one of them though, I want to run it by Lyla when she wakes up though."

"Understandable." Sirius yawned. "I'm tired, you?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to leave her alone tonight though, I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something is getting ready to go wrong, I can feel it." Frank sighed rubbing his neck. "I'll give it twenty four hours before it happens. Promise me something though.."

"Anything?"

"You will take care of her if something were ever to happen to me right?"

Sirius snorted.

"Frank, I'll be a hundred and fifty, on my death bed and I would still take care of her regardless of anything else."

"Just had to make sure."

The two young men fell into silence before both of them drifted off into sleep in they're chairs.

Neither of them heard a squeak.

Neither of them heard a scuffle nor a small crack before a whispered evil laugh.

Neither of them heard the door open with a small click and shut.

And neither of them knew what was getting ready to happen. No one could.

_**Authors Note: **__**So there it is, chapter twelve. Bit dark at the end, just thought I'd prepare you. Any guesses on what is going to happen?...?**_

_**herb3**_

_**REVIEW! Please I'm begging here^^**_


	13. When everything is made to be broken

_**Authors Note: Cheers everyone! I do hope you like this lovely chapter, I did kind of.**_

_**herb3**_

_rated T for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Its Been a While~ Stained. Chop Suey~ System of the down. There you'll be~ Faith Hill. Cry~ Faith Hill. Iris~The Goo Goo Dolls_

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Thirteen: When everything is made to be broken...

It was February 15th, the day after Valentines day and I was finally released from the Hospital wing. There were a few catches though, I couldn't eat any food from the great hall due to the fact that it could be poisoned and I had to eat directly from the kitchens, Dumbledore's orders. Although on a higher note, it was a happy Saturday and all I wanted to do was listen to Queen, get my spirits up, because I feel as though today just might need it... hmmn. Anywho, I was skipping happily up to Gryffindor Tower, my long blond hair swishing behind me as I went. The late afternoon sun was shining through the snow clouds, bathing me in gold. I must say today has been quite strange, this morning when I woke up I found both Frank and Sirius sitting in chairs around my bed sleeping. It was a few minutes later that Madame Pomphrey came to check on me and kicked them out. I then had a nice breakfast containing an apple, a piece of toast and some strawberry jam. Besides that, I was free! No more stuff hospital beds! No more Madame Pomphrey driving me nuts with crazy ass potions! And best of all.... I was warm. Oh so warm and toasty and I was loving it soooo freaking bloody much woot hoot!

I had finally reached the fat lady who was looking rather bored and sullen.

"Hello my dear lady, whats wrong?"

She smiled down at me.

"I am afraid that something is rather troubling Sir. Linus the Limp down on the third floor, he hasn't been up to see me in quite some time now..."

"Well that must not be to nice." I sighed. "I do hope he gets better."

"As do I my dear. Password?"

"Sugarplums!"

"Yes indeed." she said before slinging open and revealing the Gryffindor common room.

I skipped over to James and Remus who were both entranced in a game of wizard chess.

"Knight to E5." Remus said triumphantly.

"Morning Guys." I chirped happily kissing each of them on the cheek. "Where are the other two?" I asked plopping down next to Remus.

"Sleeping, well Padfoot is, was gone most of the night. Probably had some bird he needed to attend to."

I rolled my eyes.

"Should I take offense to that?"

James looked up at me funnily.

"What do you mean?"

"Frank and Sirius were both next to my bed when I woke up this morning."

"Oh." Remus nodded. "Are you going to move or not James?"

"Aha Moony. Queen to E6. Oh and Moony, check mate."

"Damn." Remus sighed. "So I see that Madame Pomphrey released you..."

"Yup! I am no longer poisoned with foghoren, and I'm oh so warm and toasty for once." I grinned pulling out the box of left over truffles James had brought me yesterday. I popped a raspberry one into my mouth and sighed oh so happily. "So how was your date with Sarah last night?"

Remus went brick red.

"It was ok..."

"Ok meaning?"

"Well we snogged, and had a nice dinner. Talked about stuff, the usual works. But it was good, and the snogging.... really good." he grinned still blushing. "We're going out again next weekend."

"Well thats good." I grinned at him. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it too. I only worry about the whole furry problem that no doubt when she finds out will run for the hills." he sighed. "Everyone does in the end."

"Not true!" I huffed. "That is the farthest thing from true that anything can ever get Remus Lupin!" I made him look at me. "Not everyone is prejudice, yes a good sixty percent of the wizarding world is but that is most certainly not _all_ of them. And you have a good dozen friends that aren't like that so suck the despair up Remmy, we all love you and not one of us is going to leave you."

"Ok, sheesh! I get it, your all super furry problem activist and stuff."

"Yes! So don't be harsh on yourself around me boy! Because I'll slap it out of you." I said grinning at him. "So isn't it a wonderful day? No more nasty rain and sleet! Only happy fluffy snow."

James smiled and sat back comfortably.

"Yes, I say we all go out for a snow ball fight when Sirius and Frank wake up, and of course when Pete gets back from getting his daily tail."

"Are you sure he's out getting tail?"

"Well where else would he be?" James asked reaching over and grabbing a chocolate. "I mean really, thats all he brags about getting anyways, gets a bit annoying really." he sighed. "We could check the map." he said pulling out said map and opening it up. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared and a I scanned said map for the rat bastard.

"Here he is." Remus pointed to the upper right hand corner of the map. "Thats strange, he's on the third floor corridor with...."

"Snape, Rosier and Mcluber."

I pulled the map over to me and found where he was looking at.

The third floor corridor...

The room of requirement which would mean that I _was_ right, he's getting the cursed weaponry.

"I need Frank and Sirius, and I need them now." I said before I stood up and stormed up the boys staircase.

I felt each stair fly beneath my feet as I tore up the staircase. This was not good, I read about what those weapons can do, and getting one of them used against you would not be a good thing. But how would he know? He wouldn't know if Voldemort didn't know and if.... Voldemort placed the diadem there, that means he had to have seen them. Shit! I should have gotten them sooner, I knew they were there and yet I didn't get them and hide them some place safer. If anyone died they blood was on my hands and I don't think I can live with that which leads me only to one other possible conclusion.

When I finally pushed they're door open I found them just as James said I would, sleeping. I went to Sirius's bed first, I threw back the curtains and shook him awake.

"Sirius wake the hell up!" I shook him again. "You and Frank need to get up now!"

"What?" he asked sitting up groggily. "Whats wrong? Why aren't you in the Hospital wing?" he demanded trying and failing to stand up.

"Its Wormtail, he's going to try something. I know it, I can feel it." I told him moving over to Franks bed. I ripped open the curtains to find an empty bed. "Where is Frank?"

"He wanted to go and plant or something." He said walking over to me. "What do you mean the rats going to try something. How do you know?"

"On the third floor corridor is a room called the come and go room or the room of requirement. In the room of requirement there was a whole slew of cursed weaponry that only two people knew about, me and Voldemort. If Voldemort sent the rat and his faithful death eaters to get them then that is a bad thing. A very _very_ bad thing Sirius, they could and probably will kill someone."

"So what do we do?"

"We get to Frank, and we get to him now..."

ooOooOOooOoo

The sun was beginning to set as we reached the grounds, there was snow everywhere and we headed strait for the green houses where Frank was, we had the map and so far the death eaters were still in the third floor corridor. Sirius looked freezing, shivering up a storm as he was only wearing a pair of sweats and a thin short sleeved shirt. I pushed on, I had to let Frank know, he had to be protected.

"Sirius I'm going to go in wolf form ok?"

"Alright." he nodded.

I transformed quickly and ran as fast as my four legs would let me. I heard the snow crunching beneath my paws, melting away from the heat that my paws left. I heard Sirius call out behind me, but that didn't matter, Sirius would be ok, that much I was sure of. I reached Green house five and pulled open the door. Frank was planting Hippeastrums in a large wooden troff. He looked so happy there, tending his plants, tending his flowers. He looked up at me with a smile which quickly faded.

"Lyla, move!" he exclaimed at me.

I turned around quickly to find Peter Pettigrew standing about four yards off with Sirius only Peter had a knife up against Sirius's throat.

"Well well, lets see the brave Lyla save the day now." the bastard cackled. "Would you like to watch me slit his throat."

My gut clenched into knots, I should have turned back when Sirius called out to me. How could I have been so stupid, only thinking of Frank. Merlin how selfish was I?

"Let him go Pettigrew. Its me you want, its me who you've been after so let him go."

Peter just smiled ruefully at me.

"Why? Why should I? With him dead no one knows. With him dead I can do what is needed of me." he cackled on, his squeaky laugh falling into a deep evil laugh. "The Marauders minus Padfoot and his Clover, oh how tragic and sad..."

"Let him go Pettigrew." I glared at the bastard. I turned my gaze to Sirius, we made eye contact, silently I told him to transform quickly. "This isn't his fight, its mine and yours."

"No." he said simply. "Now tell me, do you know what it is I have pressed up against his oh so delicate neck?"

I lowered my gaze to the blade, it was white and looked faintly of bone.

With a sickening crunch I realized what exactly that was, it was the Werewolf bone knife I'd read about all those months ago...

"Let him go Peter." I repeated. "Please, he's your friend. How could you want him dead?"

"He is no longer my friend, that much he said yesterday. I only care about power, you should know that by now Lyla. After all, you are from the future are you not?"

I closed my eyes and felt tears begin to prickle them. This was _not_ happening, it would only over my dead decomposing corpse.

"Peter, please let him go. What will killing him bring? His birth is recorded." I started to fish. "If you kill him you go to prison, if you kill me nothing will happen. I'm not supposed to be born for another forty years." I gulped. "Let him go."

Peter just kept my gaze, he was reflecting on what I'd just told him.

"Give me your wand Black."

Sirius was glaring up a storm, I know what he's thinking, he's thinking that there are things worth dying for and I'm pretty sure that he thinks this is one of them. Only, I would not have him dead. That _wont_ happen. Sirius did as he was told and handed Pettigrew his wand. Peter pushed him forward towards me and I stepped in front of him.

"Dont do this Clover." he told me seriously. "Prongs and Moony are bound to come looking for us."

I pointed my wand at the stupid rat. I knew that I couldn't kill him, there was no way I'd be able to kill him, regardless...

"Its over Pettigrew, so you have a stupid knife... you have no more leverage over me."

"Lyla, think about this rationally." Frank said coming over and standing besides me. "That may not be all that he possesses." he indicated to the knife.

"Lorcan is right Winchester or excuse me, Longbottom is right Weasley. Now tell me if I'm correct in this theory. If I kill Alice, he will never exist."

"Thats not happening rat." Frank growled threateningly. "The only person who is going to die tonight is you."

"No." Pettigrew said stepping closer. "I am not going to die tonight, in fact now I do realize that one against two, technically three wont do. So I guess this is my only shot."

In a flash Pettigrew was transformed into a rat. He dodged Frank and ran past Sirius. He scampered out of the green house and tore off into the setting sun on his way back to the castle. I took off after him, wand drawn. I was shooting stunners everywhere trying to get him. He transformed back and gave a toothily smile that leaked evil from it. I seen him grab the cursed dagger and hurl it strait towards me. A second later I was roughly shoved out of the way to the ground hitting my head on the sharp end of a rock. My vision blurred by I sat up quickly before someone fell on me. It was Frank, and he had the knife stuck right in his abdomen.

Pettigrew ran off after that, I didn't follow him, I was in too much shock over the fact that Frank had a dagger sticking out of his stomach.

"Frank?"

I stared down into his eyes in horror, they already seemed half there half gone. I felt tears pull at my eyes again and I knew with a sickening knot that he was dying. And that there was nothing that I could do to save him. I pulled him closer to me, as if time and my love would heal him.

"Oh my god." Sirius said scrambling over to me. "I'm going to go and get Madame Pomphrey. What was he hit with?"

I choked a sob back.

"Werewolf blade. Go and get her." I told him quickly.

He took off running without a later thought.

"Frank." I tried to say again. "Just hold on ok. Sirius is going to go and get help."

His eyes fluttered between open and shut. He opened his mouth and moved to speak.

"Lyla, finish what you've started." he said pain evident in his voice. He closed his eyes again before opening them up again with determination. "You have to fix this, because only you can."

"Frank don't talk like that. Your going to make it. Don't quit on me now."

"Lyla, I'm dying. Your going to be just fine. Get Pettigrew, get Voldemort."

"But... I.. please don't talk like this Frank. You'll be there with me to take them down." I coughed and felt the tears I'd been holding back break they're bonds. "I cant do this with out you. Your everything to me."

"Don't hold too much stock in me Lyla. I was never the friend that you deserved."

"But you were more than that." I cried rubbing his arms. "Frank, please please hold on. I cant go on without you."

"I love you Lyla. Your the best friend anyone could have ever asked for. I'm just so thankful that it was me you gave your friendship to."

"Frank no. your not dying, you cant. Please..." I pulled him closer. "Don't leave me. You cant leave me to do this on my own. Frank I..."

"Your not alone Lyla. You have Sirius in more ways than I think you realize."

"Frank..."

"Just remember that I'll always be with you. And don't forget that."

"Please don't go... please?"

His body began to shudder from the poison. He closed his eyes tightly as if trying to deal with pain. He opened his eyes again and met mine.

"Don't forget Lyla, I'll always be with you."

He closed his eyes again.

This time he didn't open them.

"Frank. Please come back! Come back to me. Frank I love you. Don't go please..."

I pulled his body closer to me and let my sobs overtake me. I cried for him. Yet another thing lost. Was this the price I'd have to pay? Is this what it would cost to fix the past? Was it punishment for trying to make a better life for people who didn't deserve to die but yet died anyways? It was my fault wasn't it? It was my fault for messing with time and getting it all fucked up, it was my fault for the stupid damn blade and now it was my fault that I'd lost Frank..

"Lyla...?"

I looked up through my tears to find Sirius and Dumbledore standing over me. I just looked back down at Frank and hung my head. I didn't want to feel. Feeling was just too much for me.

"He's..." I started, "He's gone."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I think it best for you to go to the Hospital Wing. You look like you've taken a bad hit to the head." He gestured to where I hit the rock.

I nodded my head but didn't move.

Dumbledore levitated Franks body with the flick of his wand.

I stood slowly. My body felt like it was moving separate from my brain. Almost as if I was floating but the hallow pit in my stomach was keeping me grounded upon the earth. I stumbled a bit trying to step up onto the road, it was an instant later that Sirius was right behind me helping me up. He didn't say anything, just helped me get back to the school. I smelled the strong scent of pine from the forest while Sirius pulled me gently towards the school. I kept my head hung staring deeply into the earth as if it would solve my problems, my sorrows that I pushed into the back of my mind...

ooOO000OoO000Oooo

_I lifted my eyelids and found myself staring into the cool nights sky. _

_"Frank?" I asked my voice wavering. I heard a twig snap and I turned around to find him standing there smiling good naturedly at me._

_"Hey Lyla."_

_He walked forward to me slowly as if he was taking time to smell the nights air._

_"Am I dreaming?" _

_"Maybe." he grinned._

_"Are you really...?" I stopped and swallowed. "Dead..."_

_"Yes."_

_"So then I'm not dreaming."_

_He grinned, his brown hair swishing slightly in the breeze._

_"Did I say that?"_

_"Well no..."_

_"Your in between. I've come to give you some information."_

_"How?"_

_"Well lets just say that death moves faster than mortal life, its already been days since my death to me, though to you it has only been a few hours."_

_"That must be horrible_

_He sighed but still kept the grin on his face._

_"No, its actually rather peaceful."_

_"I'm sorry Frank, it should have been me instead of you..."_

_"Don't say that Lyla. I'm glad that it was me instead of you, don't ever say that Lyla, my death means little to what yours would have meant."_

_"But Frank I love you, how am I supposed to go on with out you?"_

_He sighed but smiled._

_"I wish that I would have found out sooner, or rather, that you'd have told me at all. It kind of sucked finding out that you love me the night before I died, I wish things could have been different."_

_"Frank, I have always loved you. You just never took the time to notice..."_

_"I wish that I would have."_

_I sighed and looked around me. We were standing out on the grounds where Peter..._

_"This is the price isn't it?"_

_He chuckled._

_"No, its the reward."_

_I looked skeptically at him. Right, loosing him was a reward._

_"Should you finish the task you've set out on, this would be the ending." he nodded towards a few feet away from him._

_"This has already happened Frank."_

_"Watch."_

_I seen myself only a few hours earlier. I was crying and holding onto Frank._

_"I think that its best for you to go to the hospital wing. It looks like you've taken a bad hit to the head..."_

_I watched him levitate Frank and myself try and fail to stand and walk. _

_Sirius came right up behind me and helped me walk, steering me towards the castle._

_"I don't underst..."_

_He pointed back._

_This time we were in the hospital wing. I was lying asleep in the bed while Sirius paced the length of my bed and back. Remus walked in and sat down in an empty chair._

_"Its been three days. She still hasn't woken up yet?"_

_Sirius growled and rubbed his forehead._

_"No."_

_"Mate, go and get some sleep. I'll stay here on post ok? And get a bloody shower, you reek like Snivillus one week after last shower."_

_Sirius let out a small bark of laughter._

_"Mate, your right. I do."_

_I turned to Frank who was gazing out the hospital window thoughtfully._

_"I don't understand..."_

_He turned to me and cocked his head._

_"Then perhaps we should proceed."_

_In a flash of dark we were standing in front of a rather haughty manor and its gates. The wind was blowing rather roughly around us. I seen myself and Sirius standing in front of the gates looking nervous._

_"What..?"_

_Frank just shook his head and pointed to where Sirius and I stood._

_"Are you ready?" Sirius asked looking worried._

_"I am if you are." I watched myself drop a hand into a robe pocket and pull out a flask._

_"Remember, we only have so much time..."_

_"I know Sirius. Just get to the diary. I'll hold off Malfoy."_

_"Are you sure that your ready?"_

_"Yeah." I watched me sigh. "Remember the cup is with your cousin Bellatrix. Get the snake at all costs and win this thing."_

_"Don't talk like your going to die Lyla. We'll make it though this, and we'll finish taking him down together."_

_I watched as I rolled my eyes and cocked my head in an attempt to smile._

_"Just in case..."_

_"Mnnhmmn..." he narrowed his eyes. "Remember to act responsively just like we practiced ok." he rested his hands on my shoulder reassuringly. _

_"I know. But what if.."_

_"He wants more than a snog?"_

_"I guess I'll just have to wing it. We need the damn horcrux. I'll stop at nothing to get it."_

_"You ready then?"_

_I watched as I uncorked the flask and downed the contents. My hair grew longer, if possibly whiter and sleek. My features changed from they're curvy ones to more narrowed prominent ones._

_"Shall we?"_

_"Don't smile like that, he'll know its not her in an instant."_

_I watched a Narcissa Black sneer._

_"Much better."_

_I looked back at Frank._

_"Ok, what is this supposed to mean?"_

_"Pay attention to what you don't look for."_

_"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Look. He nodded behind me. _

_We were in a dimly lit room. I seen Sirius pace back and forth next to an unconscious me. The door banged open and in walked Remus who was carrying some potion of some sort. _

_"Remus.. you've got it right?"_

_Remus nodded and handed over a goblet filled with blue liquid._

_"Brush it over her burns and they'll disappear. Other than that all we can do is wait for her to wake up."_

_I turned back to Frank._

_"What the hell is going on here."_

_He just shook his head and nodded back over my shoulder._

_The scene had again changed. We were in a meadow that was decorated for a wedding. I watched Sirius and James standing nervously by the alter, James in the lead. I watched as Alice walked down the isle with a smile, wearing a yellow colored dress. I followed her wearing a matching dress. I looked up at James and Sirius, James was looking extremely nervous while Sirius was grinning. I watched him wink at me before the music changed and Lily accompanied by Remus walked down the isle. Lily was in an older style muggle wedding gown while Remus was in a tux. She was blushing a lovely shade that nearly matched her hair. She was beaming radiantly, holding a bouquet of white roses in her hands._

_"I still fail to see why..." I broke off looking at the scene._

_Sirius was gazing over at me with this look on his face, a look that I sometimes seen my father give my mother._

_I turned to Frank who was smiling lightly. _

_"Caught on finally. Jeeze Lyla, your blind."_

_"Oh..."_

_He nodded back over my shoulder._

_"The scene has changed." _

_We were back in a dim candle lit room. I seen myself sitting watching someone sleep. _

_The room, although dark, was yellow. There were pictures lining the walls and stuffed toys haphazardly tossed in a corner. The someone sleeping turned around and revealed itself in its sleep. It was a young boy with brown hair, grey eyes and dimples._

_"Is that...?"_

_I heard a door open behind us, I turned to see Sirius standing there looking sheepish._

_"Am I too late?"_

_I watched myself sigh._

_"Yes. He's already asleep. How long is the Ministry going to keep this up? And why cant they just find him already..?"_

_"I dunno. Is that why your in here? Watching over him to make sure nothing happens to him?"_

_I watched myself roll my eyes._

_"Of course. I put up anti animagus shields just in case."_

_"Uhhh! What about me? You know how he likes his Padfoot." Sirius said waggling his eye brows._

_"I put your dna in the shield. Don't worry you can come and wake him up in the morning like usual"_

_"So how about some sleep then yeah?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_I turned to Frank._

_"So..."_

_"Yes."_

_The scene again changed._

_I watched myself write something on a piece of parchment._

_"Mum! Mum! Uncle Remus and Auntie Nymphadora are here." came the shouts of a black haired blue eyed boy who was carrying a toy broomstick._

_"Regulus, what did I tell you about flying?"_

_"But mum... Uncle Remus and James bought it for me. Harry can ride his broom, why cant I?"_

_"Enough Regulus. Wait until your father comes home."_

_The boy shifted under gaze._

_"Yes mum."_

_Remus and a rather pretty pink haired Woman walked into my line of vision with a small long blond haired little girl who looked exactly like my mother._

_"Mummy! Uncle Rem and Auntie Nymm are here." she grinned hugging a stuffed rabbit to her chest._

_I watched myself look up at them and smile._

_"Hey. Long time no see. How was the honeymoon?"_

_The pink haired woman blushed darkly._

_"It was good."_

_"Mum!" whined the boy, Regulus. "When is dad going to get home...?" reminding me a great deal of Sirius._

_"I am home." came a warm voice from the doorway._

_"Daddy! Daddy!." the girl exclaimed happily running and jumping on Sirius._

_"Hey princess. How was the day?" _

_"It was awesome. And Uncle Rem and Auntie Nymm bought me a bunny in France!"_

_"A real rabbit?"_

_"No silly, a stuffed one." She pulled out her toy._

_"Well thats wonderful Princess." he looked up at the boy. "What about you kiddo?"_

_"I got a broomstick! Mum said I had to wait for you to get home to fly it!"_

_"Good. Good. Why don't you two go out back and wait for me. I wont be but a few minutes."_

_"Ok Daddy!" the girl jumped down and ran up to the pink haired woman Nymphadora and Remus. "Bye Auntie Nymm. Uncle Rem."_

_"Bye Rhea. We'll see you soon ok?" Remus smiled down at the girl who then dragged her brother off to the back yard._

_I turned to Frank._

_"Are you kidding me? I have _kids_?"_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"Its not such a bad thing is it?"_

_"Whatever." I said looking back at the scene._

_"Remus! Nymm. How was France?"_

_Remus blushed and grinned._

_"It was great mate. We went to the Paris underground and all that fun stuff. It was pretty cool."_

_"You know thats not what I was asking..."_

_I watched myself slap Sirius on the shoulder._

_"Stop being a git Sirius."_

_"But I'm always a git." he chuckled._

_"Whatever." I watched myself roll my eyes._

_"So guess what I found at the office today? A picture." he produced an old battered picture from his pocket. "Remember, it was the year after Frank at Lily's birthday/ Halloween party."_

_In the picture Sirius was dressed as Dracula whilst I was in an angel costume. He was mock sucking my blood._

_"I found It behind the picture of the kids."_

_"I remember Sirius."_

_I turned to Frank._

_He was watching the scene with a light smile on his face._

_"If you should succeed. This is the ending."_

_"I'm going to miss you..."_

_"I will be born again Lyla. Jeeze keep up will you." he grinned._

_I swallowed._

_"I never go back."_

_"Nah, but you'll still be born to Luna and George Weasley. There just will be two of you in existence at the same time."_

_"Frank..."_

_He drifted towards me and cupped my face._

_"I wish you'd have told me. I would have acted. But maybe just maybe when I'm born again and we live again, I'll act then."_

_I leaned into his touch as I felt tears prick my eyes._

_"Oh Frank. Why'd it have to end up like this?"_

_"Things happen."_

_"I'm going to miss you so much."_

_"Hey, I'll always be with you." he wiped a teardrop from the corner of my eye._

_"I know." I hiccuped._

_He leaned forward then and kissed me lightly on the lips._

_"When you go out flying in the sun, and the wind whips through your hair. Thats where I'll be."_

_"This is it then?"_

_"Yes. Turn to him Lyla, he's going to always be there for you."_

_"I will." I closed my eyes taking in his touch._

_"Open you eyes Lyla."_

There were extremely bright lights in the room.

"How is she?" I heard a husky tenor voice ask towards the foot of my bed.

"Hey Remus. She's doing better, hasn't woken up yet though. Find the rat yet?"

Remus sighed.

"No, not yet. He's escaped the grounds. Do you think that..." he paused. "that she's going to be alright after this? I mean he was her best friend..."

"She's stronger than most give her credit for Moony. She'll be ok."

"I just cant imagine..." he paused sitting down by my feet. "It would be like loosing... maybe I can imagine. Pete was our brother..."

"I know Moony. Prongs with Lily?"

"Yeah, they said they'd be up in a bit."

"Do you think that maybe she's faking it? Awake but not moving?"

"Would you blame her?"

Another sigh.

"No."

They're words were pounding in my ears. And merlin above I had such a horrible headache.

I moaned and grabbed my pillow before smashing it on my face. The light hurt.

"Lyla?"

"What?" I asked irritatedly through the pillow that smelled faintly of strawberries.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Do we need to go and get Madame Pomphrey?"

"No."

"Are you going to keep saying no?" Remus asked.

"No."

I felt the pillow being pulled from my face. I opened my eyes to find Sirius staring down at me worriedly

"Are you sure your alright?

"Yes."

"So then I should go and get Madame Pomphrey...?"

"No Remus. Please and Merlin above don't go and get her, she'll only fuss over me and right now that is the last thing I bloody need." I moaned before closing my eyes again.

"Has anyone found him?" I asked keeping my voice strait. I could not afford to cry right now, he needed to be found and dealt with.

"No, we've searched everywhere for him. Dumbledore thinks that he's left the school to join Voldemort." Sirius sighed rubbing my shoulder.

"And where is Frank?" I asked tears beginning to prickle my eyes. "Where is his..." I felt a dry lump in my throat. "Where have they put his body."

"They put it on ice until you woke up, we wouldn't have... not before you woke up." Remus said from my other side.

"Ok." I said before burying my head back under my pillow.

"Lyla?" Sirius asked me. "Are you ok?"

I pulled my head back out from underneath my pillow and shook my head, my eyes filling up with tears.

"He died because of me. I'm never going to be ok with that."

A second later Sirius had his arms around me and I was crying into his shirt.

"Lyla... Clover. He died to save you, this isn't your fault." he told me while rubbing my back.

"No! He did die because of _me_, this is all _my_ fault!" I cried. "What am I going to do now? How am I going to deal with this?"

"Losing someone is always hard." Remus said sitting down on my other side. "Your going to get through this though, I promise."

"Remus is right Clover." Sirius said into my ear. "We will get you through this."

"You will?"

"Yes Clover, I promise."

_**Authors Note: Well there it was. Sad eh? Review please, tell me what you think.... I'll give you a hug! Every one knows that hugs make the world go round.**_


	14. and touch the sounds of silence

_**Authors Note: Ok so this one starts off sad but gets happy! I promise, everyone is happy and living life to its fullest at the end. Ta!**_

_rated T for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist:Through the Glass~ Stone Sour The sounds of silence~ Simon and Garfunkel_

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Fourteen: and touch the sounds of silence...

Snow covered the grounds in thick white blankets, freezing the life to death that lay under it for the season. The thick pine trees on the borders of the grounds were thickened over with ice, snow on they're tops keeping them just as cold as the ground. The sun was out above our heads, shining warm down unto us all, trying and failing to make anyone feel better. The giant squid had come up from its dreary dark depths of the black lake in remorse, hanging solemnly at the surface of the lake. Even with the warm shining golden sun out bathing all of the people with its dancing rays the temperature was way below normal, and even though the effects of the foghoren had subsided and left me, I was still cold. Only this time it wasn't because I was being poisoned, it wasn't because of Dementor's nor was it even the temperature. Today was the day of Frank's funeral. The day we would burying deep into the ground never to see the light of day again.

I know in my heart that where Frank is he is happy, that much I have been shown. And one day, forty or so years from now, he'll be reborn again to his parents and grandparents and he will grow up just as he had and live a life he never got to. Though it hurt, it hurt so painfully that I don't know if the pain will ever recede. If my heart will ever stop being so contorted and filled with sorrow. I miss him so badly. I would move mountains just to see his warm happy face again, to just hear his voice again... he was lost to me... and I was never going to be able to see him again... well when he's born again... but he wouldn't know _me_ then, he'd only know the version of me that is born in his time. I don't know how to deal with this. I cant sleep. I cant eat. All I can do is just sit. Sit and remember, sit and cry, sit and just stare blankly out an open window feeling nothing.

The whole of Hogwarts was dressed in they're finest funeral attire, sitting in the rows and rows of chairs that Dumbledore had summoned. Dumbledore himself stood at the oak podium ready to address the students. I was in the last row, in the last chair, trying hard to keep a strait face, trying hard to keep my resolve to not break down and sob for what I've lost. For what I've payed to do what I'm doing. But he was right, I had to do this, and only I could. So I held my chin high, my back strait, and my sorrows in. Remus, James, and Sirius sat in the chairs next to me, after that there was Lily, Alice and her Frank. Lily and Alice were both crying openly, James, Remus and Frank all held they're heads high. Sirius, who was sitting besides me was crying. He was holding my hand tightly, warm thick tears streaming down his face.

"Today we convene here to remember a fallen student." Dumbledore spoke, a very sad and solemn look painted across his face. "A week ago Franklin Lorcan stood among us, proud and happy tending his plants, joking with his friends. It was a tragedy that someone has taken his life." he paused. "I am sure that if he were here right now he would all tell us that it was worth him dying, that it was worth it in the end and that all you had to do was look at the bigger picture." he looked over to me and made eye contact. "There is only one person here who knew him best, I have asked her to speak on his behalf and she has agreed." he nodded at me and stepped down.

I stood slowly, giving Sirius's hand one last squeeze before I began to walk towards the podium. My feet felt like heavy blocks of lead while my head felt like air. The sun peeped out of a could at me, its warm golden rays streaming down unto my face. A light cool breeze struck up around me and swished my hair behind me as I moved. I walked pass the Gryffindor's who all looked as sad as I felt; the Hufflepuff's where some of them were openly crying; the Slytherins who just had sneers painted across they're faces. On the end of they're row was Severus Snape and Regulus Black. Snape's face was unreadable whereas Regulus's was. He looked my strait in the eye and silently conveyed that he was sorry. I gave a small nod and walked pass the Ravenclaw's who were neither crying nor were they happy. I reached the podium and Dumbledore gave me a small nod and soft smile.

I looked out over the students thoughtfully, trying to remember how I was going to start this. I closed my eyes tightly, pushing back the sorrow once more and began.

"Franklin... Frank... One of my best friends." I spoke evenly before pausing. "The last time I seen him, before it all happened." I choked a sob. "He was planting Hippeastrums in a wooden troff. He was smiling and happy, grinning from ear to ear as he moved through his little darlings as he called them." I smiled and laughed. "When we were five, we were both at my house with my brother. His mum and da were off at a Herbology conference in New Zealand and my mum was babysitting him. It was easter and my da had just bought for me a handsome white rabbit. I remember Frank grinning from ear to ear and telling me that he was going to grow his own carrot patch, and that he was going to be a great farmer and sell all of the wonderful plants that he would grow." I giggled at the memory of him in his planting hat. "He told me that I could come and get as many carrots as I wanted because for my rabbit they were free. He never was more happy than when he was with his plants, it was his greatest love. He loved Quidditch and flying almost as much but not quite as much. He would swear up and down that the feeling of the sun streaming down on him as he flew through the air was almost addicting to him." I smiled fondly.

"There is never going to be something that can make this easier, loosing someone never really is. But if I know Frank as much as I do, I know for a fact that right now he's happy." I felt tears pull at my eyes, my voice cracking. "He'd be getting angry at everyone for crying because he's happy and there would be no need to feel sad. He' be slapping me upside the head while telling me to as he would say, 'Go and feed your bloody animals girl. There's no need to cry.'" I heard a few laughs. "Frank was the closest person to me for a long time, he was my very best friend at times and my mortal enemy at others. But I still loved... love him. I cant forget him, and in a way I know he's always going be there. The last thing he told me was this. 'When you go out flying in the sun, and the wind whips around your hair. Thats where I'll be.' so I'm pretty positive he's in some weird place where he can fly all day and plant to his hearts content." I chuckled and sobbed at the same time. "Love is a very delicate thing, and if you hold tight to it, everything will turn out in the end. With a war brewing on our horizons, love is the only thing that is going to be worth it. Cherish the people you have in your lives while you have them." I nodded at them all as I stepped down from the podium and turned to Dumbledore. He smiled and nodded at me.

I walked back to my seat on the last row in the last chair.

James's eyes were watery, Remus's face was contorted in sorrow. Lily and Alice were both sobbing into each others arms while Frank just patted Alice on the back. Sirius was smiling though, and I smiled back.

"I would like to hold a moment of silence." Dumbledore spoke bowing his head.

The moment passed silently.

"Thank you for coming. The rest of the afternoon is to your disposal."

The students slowly rose from they're chairs and left in an odd sort of silence.

I just kept sitting there, staring blankly out into the forest watching drips of melted ice drip from the tree branches. I felt Sirius pulling on my hand to stand up, the rest of the group already had and was waiting for us behind the row. I nodded and rose to my feet slowly before letting Sirius pull me through the row to them. They all stared at me, as if wondering what to do. So I pulled the best smile that I could muster to my face and chuckled at them.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"Are you ready?" James asked wiping the tears he had in his eyes away.

I shook my head slowly.

"No, but I will be."

oOoOoOoOo

Firelight danced around the room warmly, giving everything a cheerful glow. Most people had already gone to sleep, given up to the call of sleep. The Marauders, Lily and I were those who remained. Remus and Sirius were playing a game of chess, Remus loosing just as he always did. James and Lily were in a comfortable conversation about the new anti werewolf legislation that Umbridge was passing. I was sitting on the floor next to the hearth with a large crimson quilt wrapped around me securely. I was watching the flames dance on the logs that they were slowly burning down to ashes. They're dance was wild and thrilling. It made me want to join them in they're fun, dancing without care, moving without feeling emotion, moving without care. Its been three weeks since the funeral, and things have been looking up. Pettigrew did in fact leave the school to join Voldemort, all of the Slytherins were being heavily monitored by the teachers.

I wanted to sleep so badly, though I knew I couldn't. I would just lay there staring up into my thick red curtains for hours on end listening to Lily, Alice and my other dorm mates snore on obliviously. The only time I ever managed to sleep was when my body crashed from exhaustion, and even then I would wake up with sweat pulled around my body from nightmares. They were always the same, me loosing to Voldemort and everyone dying... I figure living in exhaustion was better than sleeping on in terror. I missed Frank like hell, but I knew I could carry on without him. I knew that I had to, peoples live depended solely upon it.

"Lyla?" Lily's voice asked from behind.

"Yeah Lily-billy?" I replied turning around to face her.

"I'm going to go up to bed, do you want to come with?"

I grinned at her and shook my head, my blond curls shaking.

"Nah, I'm not tired. You go on ahead, I'll be up in a little while.

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm positive" I shooed her off. "Go get some sleep, we've got classes in the morning."

"Alright." she turned and left.

"I'm going head up to guys." James told us while standing up and stretching. "See you in the morning." he then headed off up the boys dorm stairs.

"Me too." Remus sighed pushing his chair back and pulling himself tiredly to his feet. "You win Padfoot, I draw up my white flag." he yawned. "Night kids." he told us following James's footsteps.

"Yeah Moo-Moo! I always win." he cheered up after Remus. "So my darling clover." he stood up and walked over to me. "Why are you up so late?"

"Why are you up so late?" I countered with a thin smile.

"I am up because you are up."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, wanted to go up to bed ages ago. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Who says that I'm not?" I asked rolling my eyes and hugging the blanket closer to me.

"I do." he sighed. "Clover, how long did you sleep last night?"

Maybe two hours... not long enough for me to dream.

"Eight, maybe nine hours."

"Liar." he narrowed his eyes. "How long Clover..."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I fell back and laid on the carpet.

"Maybe two ok. I just cant sleep."

"Why?" he inquired lightly, lying down next to me.

"Nightmares, insomnia, sorrow.... I've got plenty of reasons my dear Padfoot."

"What are the nightmares about?" he asked resting his arms behind his head. "Nothing too horrible I hope."

I shook my head.

"Loosing." I sighed. "That molded old bastard wining and everyone dying."

"That wont happen you know, we've got what? Five more Horcuxes?"

"Four, Dumbledore went and found the ring. He destroyed it just like the others." I turned on my side to look at him. "The Diary, Locket, Cup and Snake are all thats left."

"Well thats exciting."

"Not really, those are going to be the hardest. I know where the Locket and Diary are, the Diary is going to be the easiest and I've actually got a plan for it. The Cup I have no idea where it is and the Snake is going to be the hardest."

"Why?"

"Because that molded old bastard always has it next to him. And its got a mean poison system."

"We will win this Lyla, don't loose faith now. I know we will, even if it kills us in the end." he smiled happily. "You miss him don't you?"

I laughed at him in good nature.

"You have to ask Padfoot?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Welcome Miss Weasley, I am so glad that you could come and talk with me this afternoon." Professor McGonagal smiled kindly at me as I stepped into her office.

She led me over to her desk that had a rather cushy looking burgundy chair sitting in front of it.

"How was your day today Lyla? Good I hope." she smiled while sitting down in her own rather cushy burgundy chair.

I sighed and sat down turning my attention to the old grandfather clock near the window. The sun outside was shining brightly, the birds were chirping and spring was loud and bursting out of its seams. All of the students were out there enjoying the wonderful weather that is a contrast to the rainy cold wet weather we'd been inflicted upon all winter. Green was creeping up through the hilltops that were still covered with snow, wild flowers were blooming all around creating a pleasant atmosphere, they're pungent scents wafting up into the air making everything smell of roses and sunflower. I cannot say that I didn't enjoy it, even though I was still sad. But anyone who had just lost the closest person to them would be.

I sighed and hugged my cloak tighter around me even though the temperature was rather warm for even spring.

"It was good Professor. Its normal self as per usual. Four lessons, free period, lunch, maybe dinner and a good book later curled up next to a nice fire."

"Miss Weasley, its rather warm for a fireside reading isn't it?"

"No, not really. I enjoy the warmth, I guess you could say that I'm making up for lost time in the being warm department due to the whole foghoren thing." I said shrugging.

She smiled very kindly at me and nodded thoughtfully before reaching into her desk drawer and pulled out a plaid red and gold tin that I knew was probably filled with her usual ginger snaps. She pulled off the plaid lid slowly before placing it down unto her desk on top of a manila file that had my name scrawled neatly across it.

"Would you like a ginger snap?"

I shook my head slowly and leaned back in the chair before I returned my attention to the old grandfather clock that was next to the window with the sun light which only reminded me that Frank wasn't here to enjoy it with me. Merlin how I missed that boy... even though I know he's in a better place and that he was happy. It was 17:35.... dinner time in the great hall.

"I'm not very hungry Professor."

She nodded at me.

The wood carved into the clock was rather pretty, birds and flowers. Though I didn't see Minerva McGonagal enjoying birds and flowers too much, it didn't really seem her style.

"So I've become aware." she took a ginger snap out of the plaid tin for herself and covered the tin can back up before replacing it back within the drawer. "How are you feeling today?"

I shrugged hugging my bag close to me. In all honesty I couldn't feel much, I really just didn't want to. It hurt too much too feel...

"Same as usual, just nothing."

"Well you must feel something Miss Weasley. I know how hard the loss of your friend has been on you, loosing someone you love is never an easy thing to deal with. But you've got to move on, don't you think that Mr. Longbottom would have wanted it that way?" she asked leaning back. "And its not as if he's gone forever, he will be born again."

"He's gone now."

"Yes Miss Weasley, he is gone for now. But not forever." she sighed. "Mr. Black doesn't think that your eating or sleeping properly and has brought it to my attention."

"I eat just fine Professor." I sighed. "Three meals a day in the kitchen just in case that anyone is trying to still poison me."

"Yes well we will start with the normal questions yes?" she asked pulling out a quill, a pot of in and a notebook. "Lets see, what is todays date?"

"March 13th 1977. It is 17:37 on a rather nice warm sunny afternoon."

"And how long have you been awake?"

"Twenty Seven hours forty one minutes and seventeen seconds but who's counting eh?" I laughed.

"How many meals have you eaten today?"

"Well two and a half to be exact. Had an apple before Care of Magical Creatures."

"Well that is good. Have you been to see Madame Pomphrey for a dreamless sleeping drought?"

"Nah, I don't mind not sleeping. Its given me a chance to worry about my studies."

"Are you sure this is the right plan of action? Sleep is good for the body, it gives you strength."

"I just cant sleep." I sighed turning my attention to the wall above the professors head, there were awards and plaques and pictures lined there. She looked happy in them, the pictures I mean. She was always wearing a smile, something that you never did often see her wearing now. Maybe war's gotten to her just as much as it has gotten to everyone else?

"Is there a reason why?"

"No." I shook my head. Of course there was a reason, I couldn't sleep....

"Miss Weasley, please tell me what is bothering you. It wont stop until you deal with it."

"I just have some nightmares and I would rather not sleep than deal with them."

"Why?"

"Because the scare the living piss out of me."

"Why do they scare you so?"

"I don't want it to be my fault it nothing works out right, if I should fail. I cant live with the fear of failing, the fear of the guilt."

"Well at l least you know why your afraid."

"I guess..." I sighed looking off tiredly into the window.

oOoOoOoOo

"Clover!" Sirius squealed jumping over a chair at me. "Guess what...?" he asked raising his eyebrow excitedly.

"What?" I asked amused.

"I got a special present for someone!" he cheered! "Guess who?"

"Who?" I inquired, quirking my eyebrow curiously at him.

"You silly!" he pulled out a green box with a big golden bow. "Your such a silly-billy." he grinned.

"Go on!" he thrust the box at me. "Open it!" the box fell in my lap, it was rather heavy and smelled of fresh earth.

"What is it?"

"Clover! You've got to open it!" he chuckled plopping down next to me. "Go on..." he whined..

"Oh fine." I said pulling the golden ribbon to make the bow fall out. I pulled the ribbon off and set it in Sirius's lap next to me. I lifted the lid... there sitting happily there with a pretty blue bow was a white fluffy bunny.

"Oh my god! You got me a rabbit?" I said enthusiastically before lifting the little ball of fluffy wonder carefully out of its box.

"Well yeah!" he grinned twisting the ribbon around his finger. "Rabbits are your favorite and I wanted to get you something that would make you smile."

I felt happy tears spring quickly to my eyes and spill down my cheeks in warm streams.

"Oh Sirius." I sniffled. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Clover..." he smiled leaning in closer to me. "Don't cry..." he wiped a tear from my cheek. "I got it to help you cheer up!" he grinned.

"I know." I sniffled again. "Its just so sweet." I cuddled the bunny close to me. "I'm just so happy."

"Well then I'm glad." he smiled wrapping his arm around me embracingly. "I wanted to make you happy." he grinned leaning in to sniff the rabbit. "He smells like cinnamon... interesting."

I giggled and grinned, the fit of happy tears already drying up off my face.

"Thank you Sirius. This means a lot to me."

"Oh well you know." he shrugged his shoulder to shake it off as not so much of a big deal. "Just want you to be happy and all that." he grinned.

"Regardless." I smiled. "Thank you." I said leaning back on his shoulder.

We sat there silently petting the rabbit for a moment who was sleeping softly in my arms.

"So what are you going to name her?"

"I dunno." I grinned. "Any suggestions?"

"Snuffles!"

"Nope."

"Fluffy!"

"Really Sirius..."

"Cottony cutie."

"Are you being serious here...?"

"I'm always Sirius!"

"Padfoot..."

"What?"

"Seriously!" I exclaimed giggling. "What should we name her?"

"We?"

"Well I want your help.!"

"Alright." he said smirking while nodding. "How about something old."

"Agatha!"

"Ok really, now who's not being serious..."

"Ok... how about...... Igraine."

"Igraine?"

"Yes, Igraine. She was the mother of king Arthur."

"Hmmn... sounds nice.... I like it!" he cheered petting Igraine. "Hello Igraine!" he grinned. "I can not wait to have kids!"

"Wow, kids? Already? Man you are insane!"

"Nope! I cant wait to be a dad, because I'm going to be the best dad ever!" he said proudly. "Because I'm going to be a dad not like my dad." he grinned. "Its going to be awesome!."

"Well I'm so very excited for your enthusiasm." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm sure your going to have happy kids in the future." Two happy children in the future named Rhea and Regulus...

"Yep!" he said excitedly. "I've already got the two best names in the world picked out."

"Really?"

"Yep, you will never guess them either."

"I wont?"

"Nope! They're just that awesome and cool!"

"Hmmn Gertrude?"

"Gertrude? Thats horrible! What kind of moron would name they're kid that?" he asked rolling his eyes dramatically.

I grinned at him.

"My dad..."

"Oh... um.... you have a sister named Gertrude?"

"No, thats my middle name."

"Um..." he widened his eyes. "Its pretty?"

"I'm only messing with you, I think my dad was a bit off the night my brother and I were born."

"Ok, so come on guess?"

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok, for some reason that I can not fathom, I'm going to say that the names start with an R..."

He dropped his jaw in shock.

"How in the name of merlin do you know?"

I grinned and shrugged my shoulders while petting Igraine's head.

"Just had a feeling."

"Ok so they're Rhea and Regulus. I know my fool brothers name is that but I mean come on... its a rocking awesome name...."

"A star and the moon, very intuitive Padfoot. I really must say."

He grinned charmingly.

"I know, I'm just awesome like that."

oOoOoOoOo

"Ugh, I don't wanna Alice! I don't wanna!" Lily wined heavily. "Do we really have to?"

"Lily we've got to do our Pre Newt tests." Alice scolded. "Its important to know how your going to do in the real ones."

"But Alice! They suck soo bad...."

"I know, tomorrow is the last one and then its over for another year..."

"But I hate tests! I want them to be over now..." Lily sighed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand so that I could drag her along.

"Lily, I know you hate this! I hate this too. I just want to go out to Hagrid's and play with Igraine but no, I've got to be stuck inside with dumb ass tests..."

"Lyla your only upset because Sirius is in different classes and you two cant act like the lovebirds you are." Alice grinned. "Admit it!"

"Oh don't be stupid, Sirius and I are friends!" _for now..._

"_Sure_..." she drawled in disbelief. "_Because we _all_ believe that_..."

"What? Its bloody true!"

"And he bought you that rabbit that you both named?" Lily asked with a smirk painted on her freckled face.

"He wanted me to be happy after the funeral."

"And he brings you chocolate all of the time..." Alice pressed.

"I like friggin chocolate!"

"And you give him massages?" Lily asked rolling her eyes.

"It was only one time!"

"And you sit really close together..."

"Eat next to each other _every single night_?"

"Blush when they're caught staring at each other..."

"Are caught out late at night _strolling_?"

I glared at them darkly.

"Ok! So what if we eat together? You eat with James!" I pointed at Lily.

"Well thats because the conversations are stimulating..."

"Coming from you who quote un quote said 'I'd rather date the giant squid?'" Alice asked raising her eyebrow.

"And you! Your always all over Frank!" I stated pointing at her.

"Frank and I are in love so your only proving our point that you and Sirius are definitely _more_ that just friends."

"We are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Who is what?" came a James's voice from behind us.

"Nothing!" I glared at Alice.

"Are you sure about that?" Lily smiled mischievously.

"Yes!"

"What are you sure about?" Remus asked coming up from behind James with Sirius.

"Nothing!"

"No she's not." Alice shook her head with a grin.

"She's not what?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "I am absolutely nothing!"

"Nothing meaning in love." Lily cooed at me making kissy faces.

"Mother fucking merlin!" I cursed. "I am not in love!" I stated firmly. Because I wasn't! Hell no I wasn't. Love would distract me from getting the damned horcruxes!! I will not, and I don't anyways.

"Yes you are..."

"No I'm not Alice!"

"Clovers in love?" Remus asked curiously with a smirk on his face. "Who's the lucky bloke?"

"No one because I am not in love!"

"Or is it a girl...?" James smirked.

"I don't flow on that side of the sea thanks."

"So it is a bloke?" he countered.

"No its no one!" I snapped.

"Oh its someone, I hear you in your sleep..." Lily told me knowingly.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows in horror. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Mnnhmmn. I wake up first remember...."

Fuck... holy fuck....

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yeah, did you have a nice dream _last_ night...?"

I stopped in horror. The first dream I have since the nightmares started was one of _those _dreams. And guess who was staring in it...

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Sure you don't." Alice grinned high fiving Lily. "Love your face just told us all we needed to know." the giggled turning down the hallway.

I stopped.

"What? Not coming to lunch with us?" James asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Um..." I blushed. "No. see you later." I nodded at them before running after Alice and Lily.

"Damn you! Wait for me..."

_**Authors Note: Cheers everyone! ReVIeW review review! Please, they are the food for upon a glimpse! You know you want to...**_


	15. Light Up The Sky

Authors Note: I do not support drug abuse! There is just drug abuse mentioned in this chapter. Remember people, this was the 70's and everyone and they're dogs smoked pot in the 70's. I have rated this T for a reason people^^ do enjoy this happy chapter. I sure do love designing it. Yay for Sirius in leather....! James speaking in Italian....! Remus being a horny wolf and Lily acting crazy and talking about free love!

_rated T for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Got to be somebody~ Nickelback Let me go~ Three doors down. Hanging by a moment~ Lifehouse. Rule the world~ Take that!._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Fifteen: Light Up The Sky

The air was oh so happy and warm today and was dancing down on us all so happily. I could smell the sweet smell of rose drifting up from the orchards and the long scent of English rain was twisting though it. I was sitting on the back porch of the Burrow watching the world around me, reveling in the feel that was the Burrow. Dumbledore sent me to stay with my gran and granda for the summer, which was weird but exciting at the same time. I've missed gran's cooking and I've missed granda's extensive obsession with muggle stuff. Today was July 23, and it was my birthday. I must profess that today is a good birthday, even though Frank isn't here to share it with me. Part of me still doesn't want to believe what that dream showed me, I mean wtf? I have to go back don't I? I dunno maybe I don't.

I reached over to the table and grabbed my glass of orange juice and took a drink happily. I felt something brush my leg and I looked down to find Igraine looking up at me with a smile on her fluffy furry face. I picked her up and put her in my lap before running my hands through her fur.

"Hello Igraine!" I cooed pulling out a carrot from the bowl next to me that I had been eating from. "Carrot?" I asked putting the carrot next to her mouth with she happily started to munch on. "Excited for the camping trip next week? I know I am. I've got a special little tent/room thing for you to stay in so that nothing bad should happen to you." I looked up at the sky. "We're going to have the best time with no rat faced death eaters there this time." no more poison, Dementor's and or other hurtful things that the rat bastard was using. No more people dying because of him.... "And we're going to eat loads and loads of veggies! I'll bring your favorite broccoli too!" she looked up at me still munching along with her carrot. "And we're going to have the greatest time!"

"Have you ever heard that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" asked an amused voice from behind me.

"Oh can it James, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked petting Igraine. "Last thing I heard was that you and Sirius were off on the coast of Jamaica with your parents."

"Yes, we were. And we would still be there if it wasn't for you no good Padfoot."

"What did he do this time?" I sighed getting a celery stick for Igraine. "Break his neck?"

"No..." James sighed. "His Uncle Alphard left him some money in his will and Sirius insisted on coming back and doing something with it that was oh so 'important'." he plopped down in the chair next to me.

"Interesting... probably to do something incredibly dangerous." I said rolling my eyes. "So what brings you here?"

"Clover.. its your birthday! And this year your not off at a queen concert."

"True..."

"So I came to say happy birthday you crazy 17 year old."

"I know!" I cheered. "I can actually do magic outside of school now. Its awesome possum!"

"So I can tell." he grinned. "So how is Igraine?" he asked petting the afore mentioned fluffy animal.

"Oh she's good, just munching along with her celery."

"So I can see..." he nodded. "Want to go and get lunch? My treat."

"I dunno..."

"Clover...."

"Alright."

oOOooOOo

The restaurant James decided to take me to was Italian, and it was in Italy. Yeah I said it, it was in friggin Italy, like the country. So surprisingly James can speak very fluent Italian and knows the person who apparently knows the owner of the said restaurant that James had decided upon. So James is sitting there jabbering on in Italian with I don't know a lick of, he's going on and on about something that I kind of think has to do with salads. I'm just sitting here with a smile on my face while munching on a bread stick. Everyone here was all dressed up fancy like while James and I were wearing jeans and tee shirts... yeah I'll say he knows the person who owns this place. I sighed picking up another bread stick and beginning to munch on it.

"Alrightie then." James said turning to me. "Let me guess, plain salad, cheese pasta and a vegetarian soup."

"You got it toots."

He jabbered on in Italian again to the waiter who nodded smiled at us and left.

"Alright, I ordered some wine, red wine I hope you ok with it."

"I am James. So Italy eh? Had no idea you even knew Italian..."

"Yeah, my mum's full blooded Italian, hence the dark hair and tan skin. That was my Uncle." he grinned. "Its my favorite place to eat in the whole world."

"Apparently. Ooh! You should take Lily on a gondola ride when you get the chance, that girls a romantic fool really."

"Firey Lily? The heated Miss Evans who's temper is so firey that it even rivals her hair?"

"The very same, in fact her favorite Author is Jane Austen."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think she fancies herself an Elizabeth and your Mr. Darcy."

"No!"

"Oh yeah, she's always reading that book. I don't think she'll ever be able to rid herself of it. Its so battered and worn I wonder how its not fallen apart yet."

"So she does fancy me?"

"Yeah the you who is nice with a deflated head."

"Cool! So if I dressed up as Mr. Darcy and asked her to Hogsmeade she'd go with me?"

"Doubtful, let her come around. She will."

"Are you sure that she will?"

"Positive. How was Jamaica?" I asked taking a drink of water.

"Awesome! Sirius and I found this really cool thing that muggles smoke and got really happy from it."

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

"Its this stuff called Ganja, Sirius brought back a whole load of it."

"Ganja?"

"Yeah, its green and you smoke it."

Wait... green, it makes you happy and you smoke it.

"You smoked pot?"

"Pot?"

"Yeah thats another name for it. Its a drug James."

"A drug?"

"Yeah..."

"Like LSD?"

"Yes, though not in the same category. LSD is a hallucinogenic drug, Pot just makes you loose brain cells."

"No wonder Sirius liked it so much."

We both broke out laughing.

"So how was Jamaica otherwise?" I asked reaching for yet another bread stick.

"It was good." he nodded as a different waiter showed up with the wine and two glasses. "Sirius met a girl."

"When doesn't he?"

"Well no, this is different. She's an exchange student from Beauxbatons named Natalie`. They really hit it off and have been dating since then."

"Wow, Sirius actually isn't just chasing bird?"

"Nope." he took a drink of his wine. "He's actually settling down."

My stomach flipped into fits of jealousy. Damn this! Damn everything. Ok so maybe I did have feelings for him... I still wasn't going to act on them! I had a job to do and nothing could get in the way of it, even if it was love....

"So she's what? Coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, she's a sixth year."

"Cool, it will be interesting how Sirius's fan girls deal with this one." I said with a chuckle. "They can chase after someone other than me for once."

"What no jealousy?"

Of course you pronged man! Of course I have jealousy filling up in my gut like a damn thats just been broken. Bugger this...

"No." I shook my head lifting my wine up. "Why would I?" I rolled my eyes downing the glass. "Sirius is my _friend_..." and that dream is wrong, maybe it is just a dream...

"Oh really?" he asked me as I poured another glass of wine. "I just tell you that he's got a girlfriend and you ok with it?"

"Damn strait!"

"Alright my dear Lyla, it that is what you so wish for me to believe..."

Damn him...

oOOooOOo

I was standing next to the kitchen sink at the burrow as gran moved along cooking and moving used dishes over to me so that they could be cleaned. I was super excited today, gran was making her special recipe of corned beef and cabbage. It was the best food ever! Well the cabbage and potatoes for me were along with all the other delicious veggies that were in there too. It was like eating a bowl of gassy heaven and I loved every single drop of it. Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie are playing with stuffed animals on the other side of the kitchen near the back door. It was really weird seeing them so little and innocent. With a pang in my gut I remembered how much I loved them as adults. At least I'm with them for now, at least I have some remnants of my family here with me, and it was only a matter of time before Uncle Fred and Da are born. April this next year is when they'll be born, I cant wait for Gran to realizes that she's going to have unruly twins...

Gran's rolling out dough for a pie, and with any hope it will be a blueberry one because oh merlin did I love her blueberry pies were the food of the gods, maybe I could swindle her into teaching me her wonderful ways... aha! She is! I think this is awesome. She hands me a bowl and I move to clean it.

"So are you going to tell me which child of mine you are?"

"Huh?" I asked confused. Dumbledore had her under the impression I was a visiting relative of his.

"Dear you have Arthur's chin."

"Um...."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. Its nice to know that I have grandchildren. So Bill or Charlie? Maybe Percy?"

"Um...."

"Maybe another that hasn't shown up yet?"

"Err...."

"Lyla Weasley, such a pretty name."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you that. I really think you should you know, wait and see..."

"But you are then?"

I blushed.

"Yeah... its so weird seeing you all so much younger." I trailed off in Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie's direction. "Its nice, because its a different side I've never seen."

"You aren't planning on going back are you?"

"Back where?"

"You're own time. You're staying aren't you?" she asked picking up her bowl of blueberry pie filling. "Maybe your parents might be sad...?"

I shrugged.

"I think I'm meant to though, like its my job to be here."

"What of your parents? I couldn't possibly imagine never seeing one of my children again..."

"I have a feeling they'll be seeing me, they just wont know that its me." I grinned. "I've things I've got to do."

"What do you mean dear?" she asked tilting her head to the side as she spooned the blueberry into the crust.

"I've come to fix a few things."

"The war..."

"Yeah, though it will be ok in the end though, regardless."

"Good always triumphs evil in the end."

"True. So I have a question."

"Anything dear."

"How in the world do you make that pie?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Lyla dear. You have a visitor." Gran called up the stairs.

"Ok!." I called back.

I closed the book I'd been reading and set it down on the bed. I stood up and stretched before turning to the door and descending down the stairs to the front room. I reached the bottom step and seen Gran smiling up at me. She pointed to a place around the corner that I couldn't see and walked away into the kitchen. I stepped down off the step and turned around the corner to find Sirius standing there a big grin on his face. All at once my heart exploded with something strong and warm and clenched in sorrow and something a kin to jealousy. He was holding Igraine in his arms, running his hands through her white fur and all I wanted to do was cry. Pfft, crying, merlin my hormones are such a mess. Igraine hopped off out of his arms and onto the sofa facing the fire that was crackling happily.

"Well look who took forever to get down here. What were you doing up there? Writing a book?"

I chuckled at him as I walked over to stand besides him.

"Close, I was reading."

"Yuck! You are turning into a Moony..."

"Maybe." I said rolling my eyes at him. "I was reading the Mists of Avalon."

"My little fantasy girl."

"Ha ha.." I smiled. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Today is your birthday love. I had to come by and see you." he grinned pulling a green box out of the pocket of his leather jacket. "Here." he pushed the box into my hands.

"Sirius you are such a nut sometimes." I chuckled. "What is it?"

"Well open it and find out."

The box was long and rectangular. It was also green and had a white satin ribbon tied around it. I pulled the ribbon and put it in my pocket before lifting the lid. Inside was a dark goldish copper necklace. The neck piece was made of thick dark string that had clasps on the end to hook. The goldish copper necklace piece looked very much like a coin that had celtic markings along the brim. In the middle was a tree, a special tree and I knew from the sight that it was the Celtic tree of life.

I looked up at him and grinned.

"Thank you."

"Well yeah..." he shrugged. "I know how much you like life so...."

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to kiss him. And I wanted to cry.

"Regardless." I smiled nodding. "Thank you."

"James told me that he took you out to Lunch." he said sitting down next to Igraine who hopped back into his lap.

"Yeah out to lunch that was out of the country."

"He took you to that Italian restaurant didn't he?"

"How'd you know?" I asked sitting down next to him. "It was nice though." I unclipped the necklace and went to put it on. "Good food. Good conversation." I nodded. "So now whats this story about ganja?"

He broke out into large peals of laughter.

"I was in the market right, I was looking for some shell or another and I seen this guy smoking this thing. So I walked up to him and asked him what he was smoking and he said 'm smoking some ganja man..' and then I asked what it was and he was all like 'Its the greatest man. Makes you happy man.' right! So I asked him where I could find some and how to use it right so he pulls out this huge brown sack and pulls out a smaller bag filled with the stuff. Then he tells me to take these white papers, roll it up and light it and smoke it! Its awesome clover, you get all woozy and happy! I've got some at err home and its going to be right awesome!"

"Sirius you are aware that 'ganja' is another name for weed right?"

"Whats weed?"

"A drug."

"Like LSD?"

"Like LSD..."

"Awesome! I am such a rebel." he jumped up and cheered. "So I've got another surprise for you! Lets go." he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Sirius I don't even have shoes on..."

"Then go and get some shoes, and a bloody jacket." he pushed me towards the stairs. "I'll go and let Molly kins know yeah?" he said walking into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs slowly. I brought a hand to the necklace and smiled, a couple of tears slipping down my cheeks. Merlin I'm such a crying mess... I never used to be like this. I reached the landing that the room I was staying in was on and pushed open the door. I slipped on a pair of moccasin shoes and pulled on a light brown hooded sweater. I zipped the sweater up and walked back out of the room before descending the stairs again and finding Sirius at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

We left the Burrow and walked down the yard silently.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously pulling my sweater closer.

"Over there." he pointed to a boulder.

"Why?" I asked as we walked closer to the boulder.

"Because of this!" he pulled me behind the boulder.

There standing magnificent as ever was large shiny motor bike.

"Oh my god! Its your motor bike that flies!"

"Wait, how do you know..."

"It becomes something of a legend." I smirked. "This is way cool Padfoot."

"Lets go!" he grinned climbing on.

"What no helmets?"

"Love really, like the great Padfoot and Clover need helmets...."

I laughed and climbed on behind him.

"Oh shush you."

"What not going to hold on?"

"Maybe when this thing starts to fly."

So when the giant bike started to rise and I felt gravity slip from beneath me I grabbed on to him. It was rather chilly, the whole being up high in the cool English air. I wish things were easier. I wish I knew if that dream was more than a dream. And I wish I didn't have these feelings because merlin I did not like them. They were warm and fluffy and loud like a thousand violins playing in my heart and in my ears. It was like I wanted to always blush around him, which is stupid because I never blushed. I don't like this love thing, I wish it would evaporate and I would go back to looking at Sirius as my friend. Though you can believe that that is a bit hard, because I mean duh... and he's right in front of me and I have my arms around his waist and my head resting on his back and I feel for him so damn much and I hate it and loathe it yet don't know if I could live without it...

We flew for hours, in a direction south from the burrow. I didn't know where to though. I didn't mind much as the hours slipped by, I was rather comfy and thinking sometimes was such a bad thing. I don't really know what I'm going to do about this, I've never been faced with something like this before and quite frankly it scares me shitless.... we arrived at wherever he took me about ten minutes later. He landed his bike, parked it in this garage that was right next to a rather large cottage near the ocean. He climbed off and pulled me down because lets face it, I wasn't exactly that tall...

"Alright. Close you eyes!"

I did so and felt him lead me somewhere. Three minutes later he lifted his hands from my eyes.

"Tada! Its my very own cottage!" he cheered looking happily around the room. There was a fire place and a couple of sofas, a chair was next to the fire place and a kitchen was just off the side on the right. There looked like there were two rooms towards the back. "Isnt it awesome!" he grinned pulling me into the center of the room. "Its going to be you, me and Remus."

"Sirius your just too much." I chuckled my eyes filling up with tears. "This is very nice."

"You think?"

"I do." I turned my face so that he couldn't see it. Merlin I hate the emotional mess that I've become.

"Are you crying?" he asked turning me around.

I glared through my tears.

"Yes. I cant seem to keep my emotions in check anymore. Looking a pie makes me cry, just ask my Gran, she'll tell you." I hiccuped. "They're good tears not bad."

"Well that much I could tell. So now, let us to the ganja!" he grinned pulling me over to the sofa. "Its awesome and cool!"

He walked over to a oak box on his book case that was surprisingly filled with books, most likely for Remus. He lifted the box up and walked over to me with a huge grin on his face. Then he sat down, lifted the lid and pulled out a rather beaten up and crinkled paper sack. After that he pulled out a cigarette lighter and a small silver and green pipe that reminded me oh so much of the Slytherins. He pulled some green plant from the brown sack and put it into the bowl of the pipe and held it to his mouth before lighting his lighter and smoking. A few seconds later and he was in a rather large coughing fit and was holding the pipe out to me. I took it. I mean what do I have to loose? I pulled the pipe up to my lips gently before lighting the lighter and breathing in smoke. I held it in for a good few seconds before I, just like Sirius burst into a large coughing fit. I held the pipe out to Sirius and he took it.

Wow this _was_ fun...

Thirty minutes later we were both dancing around the house like Indians stoned out of our minds while singing Beatles songs.

"_Love is all you need_."

"_Love is all you need_"

"_Love is all you need..._!" I chirped while eating a chocolate bar. "_Love is all you need_!"

"_All you need is love! Love, love is all you need_!" he swayed the last note into a really bad falsetto.

"I love the Beatles!" I cheered falling back onto the couch. "They're just so right! Love is all you need."

"Love... the only power thats stronger than anything and everything..." he sighed pulling my chocolate bar from my mouth and biting a piece off the end. "I love love..."

"Love is to be loved because its so wonderful and happy and just love..."

"Fwa! This is so awesome! We should make our own love song and sing it all the time."

"And we can dance and be merry and stuff!" I chirped. "This is going to be awesomely cool and fun!"

"And fun!"

"And I want a hamburger!"

"But you don't eat meant!"

"They have veggie ones dork." I rolled my eyes pulling back my chocolate bar. "With cheese..."

"No! We should go and get ice cream! That would be awesome..."

"With chocolate syrup and sprinkles..."

"And little chunks of cookies..."

"With strawberry syrup..."

"And loads of whipped cream..."

"We should go and get said stuffs..."

"We shall!" he jumped up and pulled me along with him. "To the motorcycle!"

I stopped and shook my head.

"No, we can walk because your not supposed to smoke and drive just like your not supposed to drink and drive, your under influence..."

"But its a twenty minute walk to the town..." he whined.

"That means twenty minutes of happy skipping time." I grinned. "You with or no?"

He glared and rolled his eye before skipping off towards the town.

We in turn got our food that was ever so desired and turned to head back to his small cottage.

"Hey Lyla. Lets do something completely crazy." he stopped in front of some sort of store or another.

"Like?"

"Like get tattoos..." he pointed to the shop he stopped in front of with a grin plastered all across his face.

"Get tattoos?"

"Precisely." he cheered dragging me into the shop.

_**Authors Note: Ok I know this chapter sucks, but I'm going to be going away for awhile and I wasn't done. So I cut it in half and posted this err bit. Inspired by Rule the World by Take That. The whole, light up the sky is from that song and its simply happy and we're so happy and in love but not well not that they both know yet. Thanks to Reviews. I heart them. Oh Yeah, REVIEW! Reviews are love...**_

_**herb3**_


	16. I Don't Care

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait my dears. I was away for a bit of time. Enjoy!

_rated T for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Learn To Fly~ The Foo Fighters._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Sixteen: I don't care

"But_ Lyla.._" Lily whined at me. "Do I really _have_ to be here? Because I really don't _want_ to be here." she sighed oh so dramatically. "I mean as if I want to be at the Potter house on a _Saturday _swimmingwith _him_ in my bloody _bathing suit_!"

"But Lily-billy _please_?" I begged her. "I just really really _really _don't want to be alone here today." I shuffled nervously while pulling my Queen shirt over my head. "Please?"

"But why?" she inquired of me softly before pulling on the top of her bikini. "I don't understand what is so _important_ that I have to be here and not Alice?"

I shuffled around again pulling my swimsuit top over my head. Well of course there was a _specific_ reason why I wanted her here and not Alice because merlin knows that Alice will never let it die... I guess I just don't want to have to hear Lily gloat as well at how I actually do fancy Sirius so.... I clipped the back of the top together and moved to pull off my jeans. Hmmmn.... what can I say to get myself out of this...

"Well Lily-billy, Alice is with Frankie and I most definitely needed _someone_ here to be with me today."

"But why?" she raised her eyebrows at me. "You've never had a problem with being with the Marauders in the past? In fact you're with them more than you are with Alice and I. Which come to think of it really is odd... but then with Sirius and all its kind of obvious why your always with hem...." she stopped and turned towards me. "This is because of Sirius isn't it?"

Give Lily and inch, and she'll take a mile.... and a half.

"What?" I laughed. "No way." I shrugged my knickers off and pulled on the bathing suit short bottoms. "I mean come on, I don't care about Sirius. I just needed some girly bonding time."

"Lyla dear, that story is about correct as I am the yellow submarine..."

"An ode to the Beatles..."

"Lyla, stop trying to dilly daddle and answer the question..."

"I already bloody did woman!" I growled turning around to reach for a hair tie. "I don't really care about him. I mean come on, he's like my weird friend and all."

"Do to!"

"Whatever Lily." I told her as I walked over to her mirror and pulled my hair back. "So should I go Pony or Pig?"

"Braids."

"Ok, but pony or pig?"

"Pig, I can French braid you know." she said walking up to me. "Would you like me to.. holy crap you've got a _tattoo_?"

"Oh, yeah I did."

"Wow..." she trailed over staring at it.

"Yup..."

"Isn't that the Celtic tree of life?" she asked grabbing a brush and running it trough my hair. "It looks wicked cool and goes well with the green swim suit."

"Eh, yeah it is. Sirius got me a necklace for my birthday with the Celtic tree of life on it." I pulled the afore mentioned necklace up from my neck. "See!" I showed it to her happily.

"Ahh... are you still running a ship on the Nile?"

"What?" I asked quizzically raising my left eyebrow at her. "I'm no where near the Nile..."

She started to laugh and she separated my hair so that she could braid.

"Denial. The Nile... get it?"

Stupid red heads and they're stupid terminology...

"Yeah." I said irritated. "And I still am thanks."

"So then you admit that your denying it?" she asked starting to braid my right side. She seemed pretty comfortable as she was nearly a foot taller than me. Ok I'm over dramatizing, its more like seven or so inches.... she's a tall red head, made sense due to uncle Harry's height.

"Denying what?" I grinned. "So, what about you? Still going to say that you have no feelings what so ever for James?" I smirked twisting the necklace with my finger.

"Of course." she smiled finishing the first braid. She tied it and began to start of the left braid. "James has proved he is a bit more than a bully toe rag, but I still refuse to have feelings other than acquaintance with him." she huffed.

"Wait." I raised my eyebrow with a grin. "You have to _refuse_ to have feelings for him? Not that you just _don't_?"

"What? I mean... I don't!" she blushed. "I cant."

"So you cant not that you wont which does in fact imply that you do and that you have/ You just don't want to because you think you cant due to the fact that you've hated him all of these years and now all of a sudden you do and you don't want to but in fact do anyways and can do nothing about it because said feelings are in fact ones that aren't and will not go away.!"

"What?" she asked confused while finishing the second braid and tying it with a hair tie. "No, I do not have feelings for James."

"Ok...."

"No, I'm being completely serious here." she glared at me.

"Wait, I thought that I was Sirius around here!" came a voice from behind the door. "Are you two bloody finished or what?"

"No!" I told him through the door. "We're not and stop eavesdropping!"

"But your conversation has been soo insightful."

Shit. How much did he hear?

"How long were you there?"

"Oh I dunno." I heard him sigh heavily. "Two, maybe three minutes."

"Go and wait for us with everyone else."

"Who says everyone else isn't here?" Remus's voice asked. "Because I find this conversation quite interesting. What did we _miss_ Lyla?"

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

"Really...?" Sirius asked a smirk very evident in his voice. "Could it be about this illicit love of yours?"

Merlin why did I have to fall in love with my best friends?

"Go away Black." Lily snapped at them while pulling her hair up into a pony tail. "You too Lupin." she sighed. "Now why do you want me here today? And don't give me any crap either."

I sighed and cast a silencing charm on the door.

"Sirius brought his girlfriend today."

She grinned largely.

"So I _was_ right then."

I glared at her and stuffed my pants and shirt into my duffel bag that I'd brought. I turned back around and sighed.

"Fine. I fancy Sirius. Are you bloody happy?" I glared picking up said duffel bag and slinging it around my shoulders.

"Completely."

I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to the door, I stuck my wand into my left braid and opened the door to find Remus standing there waiting for us with an amused look on his face. Lily walked out behind me carrying her jeans and her tee shirt that were folded neatly in her bag. Remus grinned at us and crossed his arms comfortably.

"So, Lyla, you do realize that the correct blocking spell for a silence charm is _silencio blockus_ right?"

Crap, I didn't block the stupid charm which means that he could have taken it down easily.

"Yes, I am quite aware."

"So Sirius eh?"

Dillhole....

"What about him?" I asked walking down the hall, my braids swinging happily behind me.

"You fancy him eh?"

"Its not like you and James didn't already know." I growled. "Just don't tell him."

"I wont." Remus grinned. "But you never know Lily, I just might tell James about your whole big thing for him."

She glared at him darkly. I swear if her glares were in fact flares he'd be toast. Remus toast and I would be oh so sad and cry for ever because James would take the Remus toast and go to but jam on it and eat it. Lol...

"I do not have _feelings_ for James Potter."

"Do so..!" I chimed at her with a smile. "You have feelings for James the size of the feelings I have for S..."

"Who?" Came a voice from behind us.

I turned around to find Alice and Frank standing there hand in hand with big sloppy smiles on they're faces. Alice quirked her eyebrow.

"No one." I rolled my eyes and opened up the door that would lead us out to James's pool. I walked out into the happy sunlight and grinned at James and Sirius who were both already lounging by the pool. "Whats up guys?" I asked skipping over to them.

"Nothing." James grinned stretching and resting his arms behind his head casually. "Now tell me about this tattoo you got with Sirius?" he upturned his eyebrows cockily.

"Oh." I shrugged and turned around so that he could see the tattoo. "Its awesome huh?" I asked looking at him from behind at him. "Its the Celtic Tree of Life." I grinned.

"Noticed..." he nodded. "I think its awesome."

"So do I for that matter." Alice grinned at me sitting down next to Frank. "It's very Lyla like."

"True." Lily added sitting down next to James. "Green and Celtic _and_ a Tree... all right up Lyla's alley. Now she's just got to get a bunny tattoo..."

"And she'll name it some whacked out name like Eeowyn or something..."

"Hey, thats a really nice one..." I trailed off. "I'll get an owl and name it Eeowyn!"

"See..." lily said rolling her eyes. "Always some horrible name."

"Like Igraine." Remus said grinning. "Where'd you come up with that one?"

"The Mists of Avalon." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "And Eeowyn is a character from the Lord of the Rings."

"You read that fantasy trash?" Lily asked shocked. "I thought you'd have more taste than _that_."

"Oh forget you. You read Jane Austen all of the time."

"Jane Austen is a legendary writer who actually can write. Not like J.R.R Tolkien who seriously cant."

"Can too!" I glared at her. "Tolkien rocks Lily-billy, you've just got your head to far stuck up Jane Austen's arse."

"I do not!" she exclaimed with a high pitched note. "Austen is the best female writer to ever _ever_ write a book. No one else can even come close to comparing. I mean at least Jane Austen uses normal names like Elizabeth and such..."

"Yeah Like Mr. Bingley."

"I liked Bingley." she huffed. "And Tolkiens names still suck!"

"Hey! Tolkien uses cool awesome names like Legolas and Aragorn."

"Legolas? What kind of name is that?"

"An Elf Name!"

"And _Elf_ Name? Thats so stupid."

"It is not Lily Anne Evans."

"Is too Lyla Gertrude Winchester!"

"Oh and I hate to disagree with the whole Jane Austen's the most awesome female writer because nuh uh! Its all Emily Dickinson!"

"She's a poet, not a writer..."

"So! A writer can be a poet and a poet can be a writer!"

"Whatever, and everyone knows that Robert Frost is the best poet ever."

"No, that my dear was Shakespeare. Followed by T.S Eliot."

"T.S Eliot? The imbecile who wrote the four quartets?"

"Uhh!" I took a breath in astounded. No one called T.S Eliot and imbecile in front of me... "Four Quartets is the best poem ever! Even Shakespeare cant compare to that!"

"Oh yes he can, sonnet 18!"

"He wrote that about his stupid wife whom he hated. Read historical facts lily, I mean really."

"Sonnet 18 is the best, I mean come on." She said standing up. "'Shall I compare thee to a summers day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate; Rough winds do shake the darling buds of may, and summers lease hath all to short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance, or natures changing course untrimm'd; By thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ou'st; Nor shall death brag though wander'st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou grow'st; So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see; So long lives this and this gives life to thee. "

She bowed at everyones applause.

I glared at her.

"Sappy much? Bleagh. Sonnet 12 ' When do I count the clock that tells the time, and see the brave day sunk in hideous night; When I behold the violet past prime, and sable curls all silver'd o'er with white; When lofty trees I see barren of leaves, which erst from heat did canopy the herd, And summers green, all girded up in sheaves; Borne on the byre of white and bristly beard. Then of thy beauty do I question make, that thou amongst the wastes of time must go; Since sweets and beauties themselves forsake and dye as fast as they see others grow. And nothing 'gainst times scythe can make defense save breed to brave him when he takes thee hence."

And then I bowed at the applause and plopped down on the cement in front of James.

"Of course, your favorite is about death."

"Death and Life, goes in a big old circle... and its just pretty I guess. Means something."

"And what mine doesn't?"

"Did I say that Lily-billy? No I do think yours means something, its just too mushy for my tastes."

"Alright." she grinned. "Let us agree to disagree."

"I accept that." I grin sitting Indian style. "So whats up yo?"

"Oh nothing." Sirius grinned. "Just listening to you two talk about mumbo jumbo."

"It is not mumbo jumbo and you would know that if you actually did pick up a book once in a while." Remus told him while rolling his eyes. "I agree with both of you, me personally I favor Poe and Twain."

"Twain? Like Huck Finn?" I asked pulling a gross look to my face. "You read that?"

"Yes. I personally prefer his essay the lowest animal."

I grinned at him. Of _course _he did. It narrated the actions of humans. Bloody humans kill.

"That was really good, I didn't fancy that bit about Zealous Catholics though." Lily said shrugging. "It really makes me want to hurl."

"To that I second." I replied staring off towards the house.

The Potter manor was quite nice really. It was an old brick building that looked over three hundred years old or more. The sun was shining down on it happily, the ivy was crawling all over the bricks roses scattered within the vines. I swear it came strait out of a fairy tale... there was blond girl walking towards us with a designer hand bag and a very large pair of sunglasses on. She was in a small pink bikini and hot pink high heels making her taller than she already was. She looked like your every day Barbie doll....

"Natalie!" Sirius jumped up and ran over to her. He picked her up and slung her around wildly before leaving a happy kiss on her lips.

My insides curled and twisted and I swear grew horns. I wanted to rip this girl away from him.... I tried to look nonchalant like I didn't care much, but judging by the look on James's face as he was watching me I was most likely failing. I pulled a happy grin to my face regardless of the fact that I wanted to jump into full fledge attack mode. Easy Lyla, just stay calm.... its just a bird... he'll get over her soon... hmmn deep deep breaths. Lily was laughing at me and Alice was smirking.

"Everyone this is Natalie'!" Sirius grinned happily pulling the afore mentioned blond beauty over to us.

Upon closer inspection I found that she was supermodel skinny. She had french manicured nails and her make up was done to absolute perfection.

"Hey Natalie'." James waved.

She pulled a pained smile and waved back at him.

"Hello James." she said with an astonishing French accent.

"This is Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus and Lyla." he pointed to all of us.

"Charmed." she smiled. It was fake, trust me I could tell... I sucked in a deep breath and looked off into the north. The green hills were rolling and peaceful looking.

"So who's up for a swim?" Frank asked standing up and pulling Alice with him. "No more talk about Literary stuff or I swear my brain will implode."

"Hear Hear!" James said standing up. "On three?" he asked nodding towards the water.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" they both ran towards the deep end of the pool and jumped in, water splashing over the sides.

"Come on Lyla, lets hit it!" Lily said pulling me up with her. "Ally cat?"

"I'm in."

We walked over to the pool and stood on the edge holding hands, I was in the middle naturally because I was smallest.

"Ready?" Alice asked smiling.

"Ready." Lily stated. "Lyla?"

"You bet my red headed pet."

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Siri boo!" came a feminine whine which no doubt was from Natalie, the bane of my existence. She hated me just as much as I hated her. Well I dunno, maybe I hated her more... I rolled my eyes and pulled out a carrot for Igraine. "But there are mosquitoes!"

"I know my birdie, but this is camping!"

Stupid girl, of course she's probably never been camping before. I sighed and watched as Igraine munched on her carrot with fervor. I was lying in a grassy patch somewhere near the Sherwood forest, we decided upon camping some place different than last year. I had my head held up by my arm while laying face down in the grass. Igraine was in front of me with her carrot, very content looking.

"So are you telling me that there will be these bugs everywhere?"

"Well yeah..." he sighed at her while rubbing her arms. "Now how abouts we pitch this tent eh?"

"But I don't want to break a nail."

I rolled my eyes pulling a piece of broccoli from my sack and handing it to Igraine who started to munch on it happily. She did love her broccoli didn't she. I ran my hands through her white fur and smiled.

"Hows that broccoli going my ickle Igraine?" I asked cooing. "Looks right nice to me." I grinned.

She looked up at me and tweaked her nose in affection as she ate the afore mentioned green vegetable.

"I've got more where that came from too!" I told her puling out two more pieces of broccoli only this time one of them I was going to munch on. "I was spinning free oh oh ohoho! The sweetness will not be concerned with me." I sang happily. "Yeah the sweetness will not be concerned with me." I handed her another piece of broccoli. "Dr. Jones Dr. Jones. Calling Dr. Jones. Dr Jones Dr Jones wake up now." I sang switching to an aqua song. "Isn't music the greatest Igraine?"

She tilted her head still munching on her vegetable.

"I love you my ickle Igraine." I sighed at her happily. "Your my cute little bunny. When I was five my Da bought me a bunny and I named him Hayley after the comet that my mum showed me one night. It was an easter present and I loved him loads, he was brown with little golden spots on him. He got bitten by a snake though, and he went away hopping off into bunny heaven. But I promise not to let you near any snakes or other animals that can so forth make you hop off into bunny heaven."

She tweaked her whiskers while she finished up her broccoli.

"You do realize that the first signs of madness are when you talk to yourself right?" James asked from behind me. "Lily says to get your arse over to her and help pitch the tent."

"You have so forth told me that before in the past if I do remember correctly." I sighed sitting up and picking up Igraine. "And I'll tell you again that I was talking to Igraine."

"Of course." he grinned. "So tell me, are you going to go and help Lily pitch the tent or what?"

"Tell Lily to hold onto her nuts, I'll be there in a few minutes." I sighed picking up another carrot for Igraine.

He smiled, nodded at me and walked off probably back to Lily. I turned back to Igraine and petted her fur softly.

"Well Iggy, its about time for me to go and get our dwelling popped up." I picked her up delicately as to not hurt her. "Shall we away to our dwelling in the shape of a lumpy tent?" She just nibbled affectionately on my hand and we away'ed to Lily and the Tent.

With Twenty Minutes!

Lots of Work and the help of James and Remus....

Our Tent was in fact pitched!

"Well that was a nightmare..." Lily sighed while she rolled out her squashy looking green sleeping bag. "Why did I come camping again?"

"Because Alice is with Frank in Rome with his grandparents and family. So you came with me so that I wouldn't have to put up with Medusa alone."

She started to laugh loudly before she plopped onto her bum.

"Lyla that is horrible! But completely true in ever single way..."

"I know it is, she's evil. Has the heart of old greying stone thats cold and dark... evil bitch."

"I know." Lily sighed. "She is shoving Sirius in your face a bit. Its kind of gross..."

"Lily beans, its more than that..."

"I know...."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Sirius... I want to go home." came the evil sigh of Medusa. "There are bugs and spiders and all I want to do is go and soak in a nice bubble bath with a glass of brandy."

"But Natalie', its Camping..."

"Which is gross and dirty and I don't like it." Medusa huffed. "And whats with the music? Everyone knows that music is for the lonely."

"Thats not true!" Sirius exclaimed. "Music is for the heart!"

"Oh my poor Sirius. You're friends have poisoned you so. But thats ok." She patted his shoulder comfortingly. "We will get this whole music love thing fixed our Wedding Day."

My stomach lurched and I spit and choked out my mashed potatoes. What?

"Nat, we weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Opps!" she giggled. "Well then I guess since its your friends it will be kept quiet?"

I was still choking on my potatoes and James was thumping me on the back.

"You guys wont err say anything right?"

Remus, who had his jaw dropped just shook his head.

"James?"

"Me? Nah, but you could have told us sooner." James said shaking his head. "Was a bit of a shock."

"I guess your right, its just that its supposed to be all hush hush."

"When was this decided?"

Sirius looked shifty for a moment.

"Two days ago. My parents accepted me back into the family."

James pulled a smile.

"Congrats mate."

Merlin where was hold in the ground when I needed one?

"Yeah Sirius. Congratulations." Lily told him with a smile. "I'm sure that you'll both be very _very_ happy."

So now I feel like my hearts in a blender... hmmn, this is lovely... job! Dammit! Forget love, I've a job to be done! Now I've got to pull my face together, my heart together and my strength together and get through this crap.... merlin hates me, this is so screwed up...

Bravely, I pulled a smile to my face.

"Yeah." I grinned. "We wont tell a soul."

Now I just had to convince myself of this.

I had to convince myself that I don't care.

_**Authors Note: You should all really review!!!!!!!!!! ** oh and I hate natalie, isn't she the worst? Haha you'll get more next chapter. Sorry for the wait! . And all that stuff! REVIEW please?_


	17. Between Real and Make Believe

Authors Note: Wow that took forever to write, I momentarily had some writers block. Good thing that its all over now^^ cheers and happy reading.

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Swing Life Away~ Rise Against. No One~ Alicia Keys. Second Chance~ Shinedown. Where you lead~ Carole King. Too Much~ Pepper. But its better if you do~ Panic! At The Disco. I write sins not tragedies~ Panic! At The Disco. Let Me Go~ 3 Doors Down._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Seventeen: Between Real and Make Believe.

"Can you believe this bull shit?" Lily screamed outraged as she shoved a copy of the days Daily Prophet in my face. "I mean really! That horrible old hag at the ministry thinks she's something doesn't she?" she huffed while plopping down into a sit next to me on the cool green earth. "I mean what a fucking bitch!" she growled pulling an apple out from her purple hoodie pocket. "Does she not have a life or something?"

I sighed as a scanned the prophet, Dolores Umbridge was passing new anti werewolf legislation making it illegal for a werewolf to hold a position of power of any type regardless of status, wealth, and intelligence. Stupid whore bag woman! I hope I get to meet her one day, and when I do I'll rip her apart! I'll chew her up and spit her out like yesterdays spinach!

"Well Lily-billy, it is most unfortunate that hags like her run the bloody ministry." I sighed angrily while I glared darkly at the paper. I cant believe that woman, werewolves were people too... "Though don't worry there Lily my pet, someday no one is going to listen to her and all of the werewolves will be happy and able to live normal lives like you and me. And we shall all be happy as pie."

"I sure hope so." she sighed munching on her apple. "Can you imagine what it would be like if it got worse?"

"Oh I'd put my bet on the fact that Umbridge would hold a witch hunt, only upon werewolves. Then it would be the centaurs and the merpeople, then the vampires and any other half human half creature. Lets just hope she doesn't go that far."

"I agree." she sighed. "I just wish we could all live in harmony."

"I know Lily bean, though that's improbable. Humans fear what they don't understand so therefore muggles fear magic. Wizards fear what they cant control, which means werewolves, merpeople, giants, vampires, centaurs and other such creatures. Of course there are some people who don't fear what they don't understand or what they cant control, but those people are few and far between."

"I guess your right, though I hope everyone will stop being so racist against the werewolves."

"Why would anyone be kind to one?" came Medusa's evil snarky french irritating voice. "They're beasts."

I growled and looked up at her.

"Werewolves are only werewolves on one bloody night a month. The rest of the time they are like you and me."

"Well not me, I'm to perfect for that." she said holding her hands out to look at her manicure. "Though I'm sure they are just like you though. Poor, ugly and fat.

Whore bitch.... I swear to merlin that this Windigo is going down... Not that Windigo's are bad, I'm just saying that she's a cold hearted cruel bitch.

"Well I'm sure they'd rather be poor, ugly and fat instead of an evil bitch whore like yourself."

"Uhh!" she let out astonished. "And _you're_ Sirius's best friend? Poor him, sleeping with the _dogs_."

"Its wolves bitch." I glared at her. "And since you make Sirius happy, its not like I can say much to you. Though I will say this, break his heart and I'll break you."

"Break me how? There isn't anything you could do that a good charm or spell couldn't fix."

I shot up as quick as a bullet and moved to advance on her before Lily pulled my dark brown sweater hard causing me to come crashing down into the earth next to her.

"Pain is still prominent when it is inflicted." I snapped at her. "I want to hear you tell Sirius what you just said about werewolves, see how he reacts."

"Gladly." she erupted with her evil smile. It was like being instantly reminded of the Grinch and his termites in his smile. "Oh Sirius mon petit!" she called out in a musical happy cheerful false voice. "Come here."

By now Lily had me bound and gagged.

Ok I'm kidding, but she did jack my wand and give me threatening glances.

"What is it my love?" Sirius asked popping out of his tent some ten yards away. "Are you in need of my assistance?"

"Oui, you're rat of a friend here has been calling me names. Rather hurtful ones at that."

Hold the Holy Helpful Hot line. No one calls me a rat.

"Yeah right you prat. Sirius she's talking shit about werewolves!"

"Werewolves are beasts."

"Are not you stupid bitch. Take that back right now."

"Non." she said sticking her nose up into the air all hoity toity like. "Sirius, mon petit. Get this disgraceful rat out of my presence. And its red haired mudblood too."

Lily would not be able to stop me this time...

I ripped myself from Lily's hold and sprung on the whore bitch. I pulled my arm back heavily and swung it forward, my fist sinking deep in to her nose. She cried out and I moved to punch her to the side of the head before I kneed her in the stomach to make sure I had the upper hand. No one called werewolves beasts, lily a mudblood, and me rat. I moved to punch her again but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms. They locked themselves around my middle but that did no good when it came to my thrashing to be let loose.

Medusa had been hauled back by Sirius and she was crying. He looked up at me and glared and I felt ice drop to my stomach. I thrashed against my captor to let me go.

"Let me go!" I snapped trying to kick they're shins. "Let me go!"

"Not on your life Clover." James spoke into my ear. "Now why pray tell are you beating this lovely Natalie into the ground for?"

"She called Lily a you know whats!"

"A you know whats?" he asked letting his hold on me slip a bit. "As in a you know?"

"Yeah, she's been on an insult spree since she walked over to us." I snapped. "We were reading and discussing Umbridge's new anti werewolf legislation and rights. She came over started talking shit about werewolves and me and you and Remus and lily and everyone. Called us dogs and other things. And she called me a _rat_ no one calls me a rat James. Now let me go!"

"Lyla." Lily sighed. "I am above being hurt by words. Malfoy and Snape already seen to that. Just forget it, fighting isn't the answer."

"But beating her into next week is." I snapped. "I cant believe this. She comes stomping up in here like the queen of fucking Sheba and I'm just supposed to let that whore bitch walk all over me? I don't bloody think so."

"Sirius!" Medusa whined. "They are lies, all of them."

"I'm sure sweetheart." he kissed her on the forehead. "How could you do this Lyla? What did she do to you?  
"Well she did call me oh what was it Lily, a poor ugly fat girl who was a rat." I said narrowing my eyes. "Oh and a dog."

"Is this true?" he asked her. "Did you say those things?"

"Non! She is lying my love. I would not say such a thing."

"Would fucking too! Because she did."

"Did you Nat? Because really, I don't like that type of language."

"But I didn't!" she whined. "I didn't."

"I did hear you call Lily what you called her and I don't like that. I don't care about your family's prejudice ways nor yours, my friends are not to be called such names. I will not tolerate it."

"But Sirius, she's one of _them_!"

"Muggleborn or not, you will not use foul names to address my friends."

"But Siri..."

"But nothing Natalie', now apologize to them."

"Uhh?!"

"Now."

"I'm sorry Lily, James." she stammered out. "I shouldn't have called you a name like that Lily."

"And..." Promoted Sirius.

"I'm sorry Lyla." she spat. "I'll remember in the future not to says such things about you or your beasts." she humped sticking her nose in the air.

"Good, now lets go and wake up Remus, make some food and have a right nice good time right?"

In your dreams Sirius, I don't believe her for the life of me.

"I'm going for a walk." I said before turning towards the forest.

It felt like I've been betrayed, Sirius was suppose to be my best friend. I'll never understand how it is that my best friends always stab me in the heart and twist the blade around. I miss Frank though, merlin I want to see him again. To at the very least hear is voice drift though my ears again.

"I don't think that that is a smart idea Clover, what if there are death eaters out there lurking." Sirius said in a worried tone.

"Then I take them on, I'm not afraid of death." I said as I reached the edge of the forest. "I'll be fine, death eater smeath eater."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The forest trees above me were gently swaying in the sultry summer breeze. It had been two hours since the whole Natalie debacle and there was no way I was going to go back any time soon. I cant believe that Sirius would do this to me, I mean really? That stupid ugly hag instead of me? And he heard her call lily and you-know-whats. Grr I wanted rip my hair out right about now. No, I want to rip _her_ hair out right about now... stupid whorebitch. I mean come on, how is he so stupid? The warm summer breeze was slowly turning into a hot summer breeze and I was slowly beginning to want to die. I figure I should probably turn back right about now, though I really don't want to deal with that ugly Medusa like shrew. Not that she's a shrew because I'm sure that she's already sailed on the Sirius train. Merlin I hate summer, its always so hot and I hate hate _hate_ the heat.

"Lyla!" came a musical voice from behind me.

"Yes James?" I asked turning around to face him.

"You've been gone for hours. We got worried and I came to find you, you were damn bloody hard to track too." he huffed before sinking down into the earth below him.

"Sorry my pronged friend, we wolves are a bit hard to track due to our stealth and wit." I smiled teasingly. "Poor deer always loose they're ways..."

"I am a stag, not a deer."

"Sure sweetheart, it that is what you so do believe."

"I am a stag, not a deer."

"Right you are...."

"I AM a stag, not a DEER!"

"Geeze James, I was only joking."

"I know." he told me as I sunk down into the cool earth next to him. "Remus is watching Lily from Medusa."

"So I see your coming around to the nickname I gave her."

"Lily told me after you left."

"Pretty sad when you have to have someone you care about watched over by one of you best friends while your other best friends hag of a fiancé is spewing rotten names out."

"Its a good thing that she doesn't know about Remus's furry problem, that would have been bad."

"True." I sighed ripping up some weeds from the ground. "I hate her."

"I can tell. But unfortunately there isn't much that we can do, he's already committed to her."

"I don't understand why though, I mean really? He waits all of this time to find the _one_ only to get tied down to her?"

"He's doing it for his brother."

"Regulus?"

"He made a promise to his parents that if he marries an upstanding witch to their tastes they'll keep Regulus out of the death eaters."

"Well thats a hallow promise."

"Try telling _him_ that." James said sighing. "We should get back to Lily though, and Remus for that matter."

"True." I sighed. "Shall we?" I asked standing up before I transformed into my wolf counterpart.

"Your on Clover." he grinned transforming into Prongs.

With that we both took off into the forest racing each other to the finish line ie camp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lyla wake up! We must goeth to Hogwarts today!" came a voice corralling me from my slumber. Hmmn sweet slumber.... "Lyla Winchester wake your arse up!" I felt someone shaking me roughly. "Its 09:00 already, wake up!"

"Wait, its 09:00 in the morning in the summer and you want me to get up? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, we have an hour and a half drive to London, now get up and get dressed, dad has already loaded your trunk."

"Can I sleep in the car."

"Yes, now up and dress." she said flinging open the curtains in the guest bedroom I was currently residing it. "You've got five minutes, mum has already packed us something to eat." she told me before leaving.

I growled and rolled out of bed. I stretched and yawned and reached for yesterdays clothes that I'd left littered on the ground. I pulled on the faded old blue jeans that were very nearly getting too short, strange enough. Then I pulled on a bright yellow shirt that had a Kansas logo and a sun stamped upon it. Then I grabbed my brush, ran it though my hair a few times to make sure there weren't any knots; I cast a cleaning spell on my mouth and slipped my feet into my shoes before walking out of the room. I descended the stairs quickly while pulling on my brown sweater. Mrs. Evans was waiting in the living room with a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks for letting me camp here Mrs. Evans."

"Dear I told you to call me Daisy."

"Yes ma'am. But still, thanks for letting me stay here for the rest of the summer."

"Oh your very welcome, I've always wanted to meet one of Lily's friends, she has only ever brought young Severus around."

"It really was wonderful to meet you too." I grinned taking the paper sack she held out for me.

"Lily is already in the car with John, have a good last year."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans." I nodded before smiling and dashing out of the house to the car.

The ride to London is long, sleepy and oh yeah did I mention _long_ yet? Though we made it to the barrier fifteen minutes before the train was due to leave. Lily gave her father love and we passed through the barrier into the wizarding world. He stowed our trunks in an empty compartment before Lily grins and tells me she's got to go and do head work. I wonder how she's going to react when she finds out that James is Head Boy? She bustles out of the compartment happily right before Alice walks in. she stows her baggage next to ours and plops down dramatically next to me.

"Lyla Lyla Lyla... some summer huh?"

"Yeah, some summer alright." I tell her feeling the tiny bit of bitter floating off of my vocal cords. "How was Rome with Frank?"

"Hot..."

"Like hmmn oh baby I'm panting for you hot or like good sweet merlin I'm roasting in this sweltering heat hot?"

"A bit of both I'd guess, we were all sly and went into the tower of Pisa after hours and had the most incredible shag..."

"Way too much info my dear. I do not want to hear about your's and Frankie's trysts in sacred monumental places." I grin reaching into the brown sack of food that had yet to be touched. I pulled out a donut and smiled, hmmn maple... with sprinkles... "I love food Alice, I think thats who I'm going to marry..." I sighed in mock at the now cold maple donut. "Its all so tasty..."

"You should have meat and then tell me that your going to marry food."

"Neigh, I will not. Meat is bad because meat was living, a maple donut never lived so therefore I have no guilt and shame in eating this fine lovely food."

"Your going to be the size of a house if indeed food is whom you do so marry my lovely Lyla."

"Lyla's getting married? Where the bloody hell was I?" came Remus's warm voice from the door way. "I thought you'd at least be Mrs. Moony since Mr. Padfoot has in fact found another Mrs. Padfoot who is more often referred to as Medusa."

"Aww, Remy I'm sorry, I've already pledged myself to food."

"Food?"

"Food cant break your heart can it?" I grinned twinkling my eye brows. "Food is my love because it makes me feel all happy."

"But Clover." he sighed oh so dramatically. "What about me?"

"Well Mr. Moonbeam, I shall have to deliberate."

"Ok." he said taking my donut and biting the other side. "So, does Lily know that James is head boy yet?" he asked grinning.

"Nope, I felt no need to tell her." I smirked before taking back the donut.

"I have a solution to our problem." he smiled mischievously. "I indeed shall be the one whom you marry and you can have a tryst with food on the side."

"Whats up with the word tryst today?" Alice asked with a chirp. "Everyone and they're trysts."

"Like a cornucopia of love?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "All the food in the world?"

"Indeed. And Sirius and erm Medusa will be here in a bout four seconds so pretend we're dating, I'll fill you in later." he said just as the compartment door slid back and the afore mentioned couple sauntered in like royalties.

"Hey everyone." Sirius grinned sitting down next to Alice. He pulled Medusa on his lap and grinned. "Lily and James both heads eh? That'll be one for the record."

"Right." I grinned nabbing back my donut that Remus had taken _again_. Man it just seems that I'm dating all well err two um fakely of the marauders... yay! This will mean that I will have no one asking me anything and its not like the guys ever did anyways.

"Nope." Remus said pulling the donut away again and smirking. "Trysts are for on the side right Alice?" he asked Alice who was looking at Medusa with malice. Heh, Alice glares with malice. Get it! Lol. Um anyways so yeah. I reach across and grab the donut back, jerk. "Yeah well to bad, that was my breakfast."

"A donut?"

"No, _that_ donut." I glared at him while pointing to the afore mentioned yummy food.

"Too bad." he grinned taking it back and biting into it..

"Whatever _love_ I've got another one." I smile pulling out another donut which to my surprise was actually a muffin, a blueberry muffin... hmmn blueberry... I grin and take the top off and bit a chunk off. "You will find _love_ that I like blueberry muffins much much more than maple donuts."

"I'll never win will I? Clover and her food until the very end."

"You bet."

"Wow, what a pig." Medusa laughed. "Think you've had enough already fatso."

to this, I choked on my afore mentioned blueberry muffin top.

"Natalie." Sirius reprimanded.

"We look at her, looks like she's gained ten pounds since the camping trip."

that whore bitch is going down, like Godzilla vs King Kong and we all know that King Kong will take names and kick ass...

"Look Medusa, I'd watch who your talking to." Alice said with a look pure disdain. "She's likely to rip your head off and quite frankly, I'd help her."

"The Fat Lard can fight?"

Ok, that was the as in _the_ last and _final_ bloody straw.

I leapt out of my seat only to be slammed back by Remus who was glaring like she was some horrible creature, which I mean duh, she was... stupid stuffed up snarky sluttish slob.

"Look _Natalie_" I spat out her name with venom "I would shut your stupid little trap if you don't want it nailed shut, or perhaps a repeat of our camping trip."

"Ok, Sirius get a hold your yours and I'll calm clover down." Remus said standing up and pulling me up with him.

__He pulled me down the hall way towards the heads carriage.

"Look, we all hate that hag but really Lyla, can you please just ignore her?"

"No."

"Lyla, you have to."

"But why?"

"Because I think she's a death eater."

"A what did you say?" I asked getting angry.

"Death Eater. She came back the cottage accompanied by _him_." he said looking both ways down the train. "I tried to tell Sirius indirectly but he wouldn't have it."

"Wait, why would I want to be nice to her and ignore her? If she's a death eater I want to rip her head off."

"Look there is only one reason why there would be another death eater in our group of friends, the last one is gone now she's going to come in and try to finish _his_ job."

I swear right at that moment I was so angry the fire raging inside of me could contend with the inferno's of hell.

"So what your saying is that we know her motive and watch her carefully all the while getting information?"

"Exactly, and some of the cursed weaponry would be ideal to keep on your person at all times."

"Yay!" I growled. "This sounds more fun by the minute."

"You get it don't you? Peter and Voldemort have perfectly positioned someone between you and Sirius to drive you both apart so that James and I will follow right?"

"And your always weakest when your by yourself." I nod. "Makes sense..."

"Exactly, I'm going to fill James in and everything will be all hunky dorey because she's going to fail." he grinned mischievously. "No one can out wit a marauder love."

"I'm not your love friend!"

"I'm not your friend buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy love!"

"I'm not your love friend!"

We both fell into fits of giggles.

"I'm not your friend buddy." I sputtered feeling my the stitches on my side start to hurt.

"We're just a bundle of laughs eh."

"No your both a bundle of weirdo's. What in the bloody hell are you both laughing so hard about?" James asked walking up behind us with Lily who was... blushing! Yep, I said it!

"Inside joke James, you'll never get it."

"You could clue us in." Lily said raising her eyebrow a small smile playing upon her lips.

"I'm not your buddy friend." Remus managed to get out before he fell into another fit of laughter.

"I'm not your friend love."

"I'm not your love buddy."

"I'm thinking that you both are completely out of your minds." James said shaking his head. "I'm not understanding here."

"You aren't meant to my dear." I patted him on the shoulder.

"So why are you both out here instead of in the compartment?" Lily asked flicking her long red tresses behind her shoulder.

"Medusa." I said shrugging. "Remus and I were just forging a battle plan of action against the evil snake haired gorgon."

Remus burst out laughing again.

"Snake haired." he tried to compose himself. "Nice one there."

"Eh, you know how I do." I puffed my chest out all proud like.

"Ok nut jobs, whats going on? Whats Medusa up to now?"

Remus smiled.

"Well besides her cohorts wanting Clover dead..." he trailed off.

"What?" James asked worriedly. "She's consorting with death eaters?"

"Prongs, she is a death eater. I seen her talking with Malfoy two days ago, and I swear on my life I seen a stupid rat faced bastard with them."

"Peter?" James said angrily. "I'll get that bastard."

"Ok, I'm confused over here." Lily told us quietly. "Why does he want Lyla dead?"

Remus, James and I all shared a knowing look.

"Um..." James trailed off going slightly pale.

"Its because um..." Remus tried yet fail just as James had.

"Because I... know things."

"Like?"

"I know who you marry." I grin at her. "Want to know?" I waggled my eyebrows. "It might throw you for a spin."

"Oh yeah?" she asked disbelievingly. "How?"

"I'm Psychic." I told her dead paned.

"I don't believe in that sort of stuff." she said rolling her eyes.

"And I predict that you are having thoughts now of a dark haired someone..." I said rolling my eyes back theatrically. "They're tall and..." she clamped her hand over my mouth.

Haha Lily-billy, to bad he already knows.

"Lets just go back to the compartment yeah?" she asked pulling a bright smile to her blushing face.

"Nope." Remus told her crossing his arms. "Who's this tall dark haired someone eh?"

"No one." she said her cheeks all pink.

"Come on guys." James said shaking his head. "Lets go face the gorgon of hell."

Authors Note: Well I hope everyone had a good read, there is more coming so hold your horses everyone, give em a nice brushing^^


	18. Everything Is Going To Be Alright

Authors Note:So yeah, this might not be too long but, its something^^

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: I slept with a someone from fall out boy and all I got was this stupid song wrote about me~ Fall Out Boy. Where is the love~ The Black Eyed Peas feat Justing Timberlake. Apologize~ One Republic. No One~ Alicia Keys._

_Upon a Glimpse._

A little prelude song for this chapter. I'm sure that you can all find that it is from Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman... my fav^^

_Everything is going to be alright. _

_Don't be afraid of the things that go bump in the night._

_Just hold on to me baby, and hold on tight,_

_because everything is going to be alright._

Chapter Eighteen: Everything is going to be alright.

"Winchester? Do you really think that It was a good idea to meet us of all people?" came a drawling voice from behind me. "I am assuming that you are the one that in fact sent me the letter yes?"

"Yes Snape." I said rolling my eyes. "I've got a proposition for both you and Regulus."

"And that is?" Regulus asked while raising his left eyebrow. "And how do you know that we didn't have someone follow us?"

"You didn't." I shrugged. "I have dirt on both of you so don't try anything." I told them narrowing my eyes. "Severus, your in love with Lily Evans. Regulus, you hate death eaters. And yes I can prove this."

"What do you want?" Snape growled.

"Your help, both of you don't really believe in Moldy's schemes so how about you I dunno double cross."

"And get killed?" Regulus asked with a laugh. "And why would we do that?"

"Because I need you to. And you both are highly skilled in legilimency."

"And what do we get out of this?" Snape asked.

"Well, the knowledge that you single handedly help bring down the most powerful wizard of all time."

"I like the sound of that." Regulus smiled wickedly. "count me in."

"How do we know that your not lying?" Snape asked with a glare. "How can we trust you?"

"Well..." I sighed. "You'll just have to trust your gut."

"Hows Sirius?" Regulus asked turning a bit pink. "I hope he's doing alright with that hag and all."

"Why would you care?" Snape snapped at Regulus. "Its not like he cares about you anyways."

"No, he does."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that? The last time he talked to you he called you a brown nosing fagot."

"He called you a _that_?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Regulus just shrugged.

"He just knows that it bothers me when he calls me that."

"But he did call you that?"

"Kind of... yeah..." he sighed dejectedly. "He's angry at me, and in honest opinion he has every right to be."

"But he did call you that?"

"Yes Winchester. Are you going to keep repeating yourself?" he asked annoyed. "Why does it bother you so much."

Sirius Black was going to pay for calling his little brother that name, I don't like that name it is derogatory and horrible. There is nothing wrong homosexual people. Love knows no gender, no color, no race, no religion, no sexual orientation, no anything but love. I mean really, all race is is a type, all color is is a shade, all religion is is a theology, all sexual orientation is is a choice, but anyways, no one uses that word without getting yelled at by me...

"Because its a horrible thing to say, whats so wrong with homosexuality?"

Regulus and Snape both looked at each other and then back at me.

"How in the world is the Wizarding race going to evolve if it cant breed?" Snape asked rolling his eyes.

"So? There are plenty of muggleborns out there that will marry muggles and the magic will be carried on. But really, so what if your gay? Love is love right?"

"Mnnhmmn...." Regulus nodded. "So now how would we convince the other death eaters that we aren't spies and or double crossing."

"Blacks fiancé is a death eater." Snape added. "Its going to be damn near impossible to get around her."

"I already know about her and I've already got a plan to work around Medusa."

"Medusa?" Regulus asked with a laugh."Where did you come up with that one? Not that its too far off the mark because I've got to admit, its pretty close."

"Eh, heart of stone. We kind of got into it during the camping trip over the summer."

"How'd that go down?" he asked excitedly.

"She would have been toast but James held me back. Lily and I were ragging on Umbridge about her new anti werewolf legislation laws and she came out all 'ew werewolves are beasts and should be killed.' right so naturally I about had a cow and wanted to rip her head off right. Then she called Lily a you know whats and I wanted to murder her."

"Who won?"

"No one did, James carted me off to calm down."

"So lets get on to your plan winchester, I don't have all day." Snape snapped at us.

"Its easy, you convince your death eater buddies that your sponging information off of me and that your trying to nab me or something along those lines, just make it convincing and it will work alright."

"Maybe." Regulus nodded. "How is he though?"

"Who?" I asked confused. "Sirius?"

"Yeah, Sirius."

"Well..." I trailed off. "He seems content. With Medusa hanging off of him twenty four seven, I cant believe she's in Gryffindor, I mean really."

"I know, I thought she'd be in Ravenclaw really, or Slytherin. But not Gryffindor." Reg shook his head. "She's poison, I hope he can get rid of her before its too late."

"Me too." I sighed.

"Can we get on with this?" Snape said with a glower. "Some people have better things to be doing than listening to the two of you babble on about nonsense."

"Alright." I sighed. "So are you in or out?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. He turned to look at Regulus for a few seconds before he slowly nodded.

"In."

"Alright! First order of business, Voldemort has Horcruxes." Regulus said with gusto. "And thats about as much as I've gotten into his head but something tells me that since your kind of from the future, you already know this."

"I do." I nodded. "And I've already gotten one down off of the list."

"How many does he have?" he asked his jaw dropping just a bit.

"Oh, six at the moment."

"Six?"

"Six." I confirmed. "And I've already got a plan for the next one, which is going to be on the hard side so I kind of need both of your help."

"What?" Snape snapped at me.

"You I need to brew Polyjuice." I turned to Regulus. "And you I need to entertain you lovely sweet cousin."

"Bella?"

"The other one."

"Andy?"

"Regulus...."

"Ok, fine its Narcissa right?"

"Yup, you'll entertain her long enough so that I can slip into malfoy manor undetected. I'll also need some of her hair."

"Malfoy manor?"

"Yup."

"Ok."

"And when." Snape asked. "Do you need the potion by?"

"The Christmas holidays." I grinned. "Seems like a festive time to steal a bit of Moldy's soul right?"

"Right." Snape nodded. "Very well." he nodded again and turned to sweep off all dramatically like I know he wants.

"Clover my love!" came a voice just beyond Snape. "What are you doing with Snivillus and Fag boy?"

Fag boy? Ok, there is going to be a fist thrown in a certain Blacks face pretty soon.

"Don't you dare call him that." I snapped. "That is a derogatory name and I'll not have it."

"What Fag?" he asked coming to stop next to me. "Why?"

"Because."

"Whatever, so have you heard that new Styx song?"

"Renegade?"

"Nope, Come Sail Away."

"Then no."

"Well ditch the gay boys and come listen to it with me."

"Call them that one more time and the only thing that I am going to do with you is beat the crap out of you."

"Geeze, when did you get so violent?"

"When you started accusing people for something that shouldn't be accusable."

"Your into Free Love?"

"Whatever floats peoples boats."

"Listen Lyla." Regulus grinned. "I'll talk to you later yeah?"

"Sure, dinner? Tonight?"

"I'll be there with bells on love." he nodded before sweeping off with Snape.

Sirius turned to me with an accusatory look in his eyes.

"Dinner? With my brother? The little Slytherin Prince?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from the dark corridor we were currently residing in.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why?"

"Moldy Business, he's my newest recruit. I'd never have pegged the Black Sons for being so... I dunno passionate. Go figure." I told him while I turned a corner. "Both rule breakers."

"And what? He's going to pull his death eater contacts for you like his greasy haired lover?"

I stopped and turned towards him.

"Will you stop with the gay comments please?"

"Why, they're true." he said rolling his eyes. "Him and Snape are fudge packers."

"Damn it Sirius, stop calling him those names."

"Why do they bother you so much? And why are you on his side?"

"Because there is nothing wrong with love, it doesn't matter if he loves a guy, that should not affect the way you feel about him. And right now he's the Black I want to be around."

"So what you don't want to be around me now? Where did this all come from, I thought I was your best friend?"

"You are, and always are going to be. But when you say mean things like that it pisses me off and I want to punch you." I told him with a glower. "And there are things that I need to do and only he can help me with them so thats why."

"Why cant I?"

"Oh I dunno, how are you going to pull off leaving for oh I dunno about a week during Christmas to be with me to Med- Natalie. Eh?"

"I could."

"Can you also make a Polyjuice potion? Or get Narcissa's hair? No you cant, but Regulus and Snape can so I need they're help."

"Why didn't you tell me about this plan? I thought we were in this together." he growled. "And don't lie to me."

"Oh don't worry Sirius, I wont lie to you, I cant. Plus you know that hag is why I cant. I am doing everything in my power not to rip that hags throat out these days, the last thing I need is her around when we are trying to take down Voldemort."

"She'll help."

"Over my dead bleeding carcass she will."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Because I don't trust her ok, and I'm never going to. And I get the fact that she makes you happy, really I do but come on, how can you not see that she's not trustworthy?"

"You are jealous aren't you?" he snapped. "Your jealous."

Me jealous? No way. Ok maybe, but still not the point.

"No I am not. I just don't like her. I could care less about being jealous."

"Lyla, she's going to be my wife." he snapped. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

I swear to merlin I feel like icicles are being jabbed down my throat.

"Look, I get that ok. I just cant be around her while I'm doing what I have to do. And you cant tell her, over anything you cant tell her."

"Clover please don't be like this." he sighed. "I don't want to loose you, not because of her."

"You wont, I just need distance."

He looked so sad, and all I wanted to do was give him a right big hug.

"If its distance you need, then fine." he turned to start walking away. "You've got it."

OOooOOooOO

"So why aren't you with the guys?" Lily asked me over breakfast the following day.

"Huh?" I asked tiredly. "Eh, I just need some female bonding, I've gotten too much guy dosage."

"So does this mean that you'll go with us to get our nails done and the new Wanted Witch this weekend in Hogsmeade?" Alice asked excitedly. "Then I've got a date with Frank."

"Sure." I sighed bitting a bit of my bagel.

"And then we can go and get our hair done in that new salon down front street." Lily added with gusto.

"Mnnhmmn."

"And Lyla can finally tell Sirius that she's in love with him." Alice told Lily happily. "And he'll leave that hag."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Lyla, are you even here with us on planet earth?"

"Uh huh."

"Lyla." Lily said waving her hand in front of my face. "Wake up..."

"I'm awake." I sighed again into my bagel. "What were we talking about again?"

"You haven't listened to a word we've said have you?"

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm hearing but not listening."

"Alright." Lily huffed. "What is wrong?"

The fact that I've practically lost the most important person left to me over that death eating whore bitch...

"Nothing too important."

"Sure." she nodded.

It was then that a pair of pale hands were placed over my eyes, blocking me from seeing the setting surrounding me. They were strong, but I didn't recognize they're feel you know. The person then started to talk in a deep false voice.

"Good morning Lyla."

"Good morning person who has covered my eyes with they're hands, now do I get any guesses at who you might be?"

"Whats your view on free love?"

Free love? Hmmn, must be Regulus or Snape...

"Reg?"

"Correctomundo!" he chirped before sliding into the seat next to me. "Now tell me whats wrong? Or do I have to guess?"

"There isn't anything wrong. I've just tried to convince Lily of the same thing, there isn't anything wrong." I glared at him while picking a blueberry off of my muffin.

"Hmnn, I'm sensing that it has something to do with yesterday..."

"Reg."

"What happened yesterday?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yeah Lyla, what happened yesterday?" Alice added while bitting her sausage off of a fork.

"Nothing."

"So it does have to do with Sirius then?"

"No."

"She always referred to Sirius as nothing." came James's musical voice from behind Lily who was on my left.

"No nothing as in NOTHING! There isn't a single thing in the world wrong with me right now, so please just stop asking."

"Nah, he told me about the fight last night, seemed pretty indifferent towards it too." James said reaching in front of Lily to get a bran muffin. "He always cared so much about you and now he's just so..."

"Off." Remus added coming up behind James. "What did you tell him Clover?"

Ok, this was already breaking my heart, I don't think I can handle much more of it.

"Distance, that I needed distance. Now can we please talk about something I dunno different. The Ballycastle Bats lost to the Montroose Magpies yesterday."

"I know." James said glum like. "I love the Ballycastle Bats."

"The Wimborne Wasps go against The Hollyhead Harpies tomorrow." Lily said with a smile. "I'm a huge Wasps fan though..."

"Yeah because you think that Ludo Bagman is hot." I snorted. "And we all know that Robin McKinley from Ireland United is way hotter."

"The beater?" Alice asked wrinkling her nose. "With the long curly brown hair?"

"Yup..." I sighed. "He's a right looker."

"Ew... no you both are nuts. Lily you like Ludo Bagman because he's like the spokesperson for tall, dark and handsome if you don't count James there." Alice pointed behind Lily. "And you only like Robin McKinley because he's a beater and he has muscled arms because for some reason you like muscles on your blokes arms."

"No I don't!" Lily said blushing. "Well at least I don't fancy myself married to..." Alice cut her off.

"Finish that sentence Lily dear and I'll spill your most darkest secret right now."

"No, do go on Lily, I'm interested in this one." Remus said with a grin. "I hope it has nothing to do with what Sirius and I overheard you and Lyla talking about over the summer."

"What?" James whined. "I wanna know."

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean it has nothing to do with that..."

"Does too!" I giggled. "It has everything to do with that."

"Lyla loves Sirius."

"And that was hard to figure out?" Remus asked rolling his eyes. "I mean really, we're not all morons."

"I didn't know that?" Regulus said wiggling his eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." I started. "Oh whatever, I give up."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The dark night air was whipping around my white blond locks of hair around my head in a wild crazed dance. The full moon was high over the Hogwarts castle bathing the grounds with pale moonlight. I was currently standing atop the astronomy tower on the east side of the castle. Remus specifically didn't want anyone to accompany him tonight, he wanted to be Moony my his lonesome. I have never been to one of his transformations, I never asked because I don't think I could handle him go through that pain. James and Lily are actually in the Library studying for a bit Transfiguration test tomorrow; Alice was writing to Frank; I don't know where Sirius is, but I'm assuming he's with Medusa; and I just wanted to have some time alone, to mull things over in my head. Its unbearable how much I miss Frank and Lily right now, and Fred, Hugo, Rose, Al, Scorpius, everyone... I wonder if Lily is with Fred and Hugo planning the next biggest Prank. I wonder if Rose and Scorpius finally told they're parents that they were getting married, If Albus finally told his best friend Heather how much he loved her, if Fred actually pulled a pair and asked Katie Wood if she'd go with him to Hogsmeade. I wonder if Da and Mum are happy, if they're ok.

Something tells me though, that I've gone back to where that fate was written and re wrote it. I hope I haven't screwed everything up...

"Lyla." came Regulus's panting voice from behind me.

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked turning around quickly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes... no... Its..." he panted "Snape."

"Whats wrong with Snape?"

"Sirius... Whomping Willow...." more panting. "Werewolf..."

"Oh my god, Sirius told Snape about how to get to Moony?"

Pant... "Yeah..." pant....

"Ok, you calm down, I'm going to go and find James and we're going to go and stop Snape ok?"

"Ok, hurry.... I cant loose him..."

"Don't worry Reg, everything is going to be alright." I told him before I dashed off in my wolf form to find James. My tracking senses tell me that he's still in the Library with Lily, so everything is going to be alright.

I made it to the Library in about two minutes flat. I steered around all of the students who were quite surprised that there was a wolf running through them, Madame Pince will no doubt be furious but right now, that doest matter.

"James!" I yelled after I transformed back. He was at the last table chatting happily.

"What is it Clover.?"

"Sirius told Snape how to get to Moony. We have to move!" I panted. "And fast."

"But how?"

"I don't know, just come on!" we both took off running after that, running to break all hell. We ran strait out of the Library despite the yells and calls of Madame Pince who looked positively furious.

We ran out of the entrance hall and passed through the oak doors, I transformed quickly and made a bee line strait to the Whomping Willow where I could still faintly see the outline of Snape as he pressed the knot to still the tree. The Willow frozen was a sight that seemed almost peaceful. I dashed down the tunnel after Snape and forced my way in front of him. And there, at the end of the tunnel, was fully transformed Werewolf. A fully transformed Remus Lupin, and did Moony look mad...

I charged towards Moony and stood in front of him, growling for all that it was worth.

_'Move! Fresh meat.' _He snarled at me, his large amber eyes narrowing with Moony's lust for flesh.

_'No, I wont.' _I snarled back at him angrily. _'I wont let you kill him.'_

_'Move female, what place do you have to stand between me and my pray.'_

_'I wont let you do this to Remus.'_

_'A lone female wont be able to stop me.' Moony growled._

"Snape Move!" I heard James yell behind me. "Get out of here."

_'I may not be able to have both of them.'_ He snarled _'But I will have fresh meat tonight.'_

_'No.!' _I growled.

Moony then lunged at me quickly, sinking his teeth into my left flank. I yelped and snipped his tail to which he growled and jumped on me, bringing me down to the earth. I sunk my teeth into his right paw and instantly tasted blood. He whined and bit down on my neck, trying to stop me. I managed to move far enough to where he got my shoulder instead and I bit down again on his left flank and dashed out from under him. James and Snape were out of the tunnel, I don't know if they're in the castle yet. He dashed over the top of me and ran strait out of the tunnel. I sniffed the air and it told me that they were both safe. I came out of the tunnel after him and started to bite at his ankles. He turned around and roared at me.

_'I've lost them.'_

_'I told you that you would.'_

_'You will pay!' _He growled and moved forward swiftly. He sunk his teeth into my back, picked me up and flung me strait at the Whomping Willow.

And that was the last thing that I remember as I fell into dark swirls of uncosiousness.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

"Here comes the sun." someone near me was humming softly. "Here comes the sun and I say, its alright." more humming followed the voice. It was deep and rich, and oddly familiar. "Little darling, its been a long and lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since its been here. Here comes the sun, and I say, its alright."

The voice sounded faraway, but yet not. I don't... it couldn't be...

"Frank?" I asked flinging my eyes open to find sun shining brightly in my eyes, it was dawn and I was laying in grass.

"Lyla?" someone asked in horror. I tried to turn to where the voice was coming from but couldn't. "Lyla! Please say something, Clover please..."

"Remus?" I choked out. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." he said crawling over to me. We were both outside of the Whomping Willow in the high grass. "What happened?" he asked horror so evident in his eyes.

"Snape, was in the tunnel. I found out to late Remus, it was Padfoot Moony, he told him how to find you. Regulus found out too late and came to tell me, James got him though Remus, he took Snape to safety."

"What happened to you?"

"Moony wasn't too thrilled about me stopping him from a fresh kill."

"I did this to you?"

"Well on the bright side, I'm not too sure what _this_ is."

"Oh my god... oh clover I'm so sorry..."

"Its not your fault my lovely, we should get inside to see Madame Pomphrey, because love, I got your side pretty good."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Knock it off Remus. Its not your fault, its Sirius's and trust me, he's going to pay."

"Ok come on." he said standing up.

So now in all logic, when a Wizard transforms into a fully fledged Werewolf they would logically shed all of they're clothes right, because a the wolf was so much bigger than a human and disproportionate in size right? So there was Remus, Remus John Lupin standing there in all of his manly glory... blushing his arse off and let me tell you... it was a nice view too... and well you get the picture. Remus was in simple blushing his arse off, and I mean that literally....

"Well Moo Moo, I guess those rumors that Sarah started are true then."

"What rumors?" he asked horrified.

"The ones that say that you have a right nice arse. I do try to not listen to the loo talk but, eh when a friends name pops up... bit hard to ignore because if its something untrue and horrible I get to shove my fist in the faces. And if they are true well then I get to cover them up if they're you know, secrets."

"There's loo talk about me?"

"Of course."

"Um..." he started to blush. "Wow... so um lets uh..."

"Go to see madame Pomphrey?"

"Yeah so um... do you have your wand so I can conjure a pair of trousers?"

"Of course I do moo moo, its in my pocket. I'd get it myself but my muscles are refusing to cooperate."

He sighed and reached into my pocket to pull out my wand so that he could conjure a pair of trousers. I wish I could say that I could feel the wand being slipped out of my jeans but... I cant really claim that as I couldn't feel... scary thought.

He did a swishing motion in the air.

"Accio Remus Lupins Trousers."

And with a whoshy whirl Remus had a pair of tan trousers in his hands which he quite simply and quickly dawned.

"Ok, so lets get you to the hospital wing."

"Is it really that bad? I mean it didn't feel bad until err you threw my at the Whomping Willow.

"I did what?"

"Don't take it to heart love, it wasn't really you."

"You could have been killed!" he snapped heaving up up. "Or worse bitten."

"Well yeah, but I was in my animagus form though."

"Not the point." he sighed as he started to walk slowly towards the castle. "How come no one came out to get you?"

"And risk being expelled because you can bet Dumbledore knows about this. Its a smart move on his part, sacrifice one student for the whole of the school."

"I'm so sorry Clover."

"Remus, apologize to me one more bloody time and I swear to you that I will give you something to apologize for."

"Ok Clover, I'm just so sor..."

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll kick your arse."

"You couldn't hurt a fly if you tried right now." Remus told me while rolling his eyes.

"So it is that bad."

"Just don't look down ok? Promise me that you wont look down because if you do you'll probably be liable to vomit, feint or I dunno shoot me."

"With what? A bat bogey? Because I've got to tell you moo, I'm pretty good at those."

"Exactly."

_Twenty minutes later, eighteen horrible vials of awful tasting potions, being covered in a tear stained James.. and Lily..., five more nasty horrible potions and... a very repremanding Madame Pomphrey......_

"Will you get off of me already James, stop the wining, Remus and I are just fine."

James pouted and sat down at the foot of my bed while Remus was in his own next to mine and Lily went off to fetch Alice. Madame Pomphrey was wrapping my wounds in bandages and guess what? I was beginning to feel my feet. Yay feet!

"But clover you could have been killed."

"And...?"

"And I could have lost you."

"So..."

"So your one of my very best friends and I'd miss you something terrible. And can you imagine how Remus would have reacted? How..."

"Look Prongs, I love you too, and its been amazing to actually get to know you and all that fun stuff but really, Remus was in trouble, you would have done the same if you could have would you not?"

"Yeah..." he sighed. "I cant wait to pound that bastard into the ground for this. How could he do this to Remus? One of his best friends?"

"Who knows James, though I get first dibs on ripping his neck out." I snarled. "I cannot believe he would one, deliberately try to kill a student, even if its Snape; Two, betray one of his best friends trusts; and Three, still snog that hag."

"Sorry Clover, but you'll be in here for at least a few weeks and trust me, I'll be getting to him sooner that you. You can have the left overs though."

"Stupid bastard."

"Who's a stupid bastard?" Came a strong deep voice from just beyond the curtains.

"Hey Regulus." I sighed while trying to make my legs move. "How've you been?"

"The more important question is how _you've_ been. I mean you did take on a... and you look like hell."

"Yeah, I've not looked at my self yet in fear of there being lots of blood."

"I've brought you some chocolate." he said pulling out a brightly decorated box of yellow and orange. "Severus said thanks." he nodded to me before he turned to James. "To you too Potter."

James turned to Remus and shared a look before turing to me.

"Should you trust him? I mean after all he is a Slytherin."

"Yes James, you should trust him. He's my newest recruit in the art of destroying that molded old bastard."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked groggily.

"Positive." I smiled opening the box.

The was quite an assortment of chocolate truffles. There was blueberry and raspberry, then a couple white chocolate lemon ones and some white chocolate tangerine ones. A coffee one and a vanilla bean one. Kid knows me already.

"Thanks Reg." I told him as I pulled out a tangerine one. "These are my favorites" I said as I took a bite. I could move my arms, my neck, and my upper extremities... just not the lower half.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said as he flashed me a smile.

I was instantly reminded of Sirius. And instantly I was filled with anger and sadness. Right now I was very angry with him, because he betrayed Remus. But at the same time I was still missing him, his warm hugs and his handsome grins and just... him. But I did what I did because I needed to be left alone by Medusa. The less she knew the better chance I had at actually changing things.

"How's Snape?" James asked curiously. "He going to keep his promise?"

"Oh yeah." Regulus nodded. "He will, I'll make him." he smiled again.

Well who would have thought. Snape and Regulus? That one I sure didn't expect.

"Have you seen your brother?" came Remus's angry growl from my left. "I need to give him a little _thanks_." he snarled practically.

"Is it alright if I gave him thanks already? He's already kind of in pain..."

"What'd you do to him." I asked with a heavy voice.

"Wow, never would have thought that Mrs. Padfoot would want Mr. Padfoot in pain..." James chuckled lightly. He was trying to make the situation we were all in a little bit better I think...

"Quite the contrary, I want him in as much pain as I'm sure Remus is in."

"I'm not really in any pain Clover." Remus sighed. "I just cant believe that he sold me out like that. Its not something that Padfoot would normally do."

"Yeah well ever since he had that little chat with mum over the summer he's been doing odd things like that." Regulus sighed as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"What chat?" James asked alarmed. "He never mentioned a chat."

"Well I didn't hear all of it, only parts." reg sighed.

It was at that moment that Lily and Alice showed up with a bowl of mashed potatoes in they're possession.

"Hey." Alice cried dramatically as she whooshed over to me and engulfed me in a large hug.

"Whats up Ally cat?" I asked while patting her gently on the back. "Talk to your lurve lately?"

"Yeah." she shrugged. "What happened to you?" she asked worriedly. "Lily told me that you were in the Hospital wing, but didn't say why. And merlin you look like crap love."

"Eh, was out wandering the grounds last night and was attacked by the Whomping Willow."

"How in the world did you let that happen?"

"Wasn't paying too much attention."

"And why is Remus in here?" she asked turning towards where Remus was resting.

"He tried to help me but you know, I'm a dork sometimes."

"Ok, well next time don't go wandering by the Willow yeah?"

"Gotcha Ally Cat."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Authors Note: Ok so I lied, it was longer than I thought, only cause I didn't cut it in half like I wanted. So ta... lemme see next chapter is.... already half way written and its a special chapter because well, I've been plotting it for a very long.... long... since this story's conception... time^^

herb3 aka captain planet! The female version. Oooh and I was watching old episodes of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I remembered why I loved them soo much. Like old episodes of Darkwing Duck, the most awesome cartoon eva! Darkwing duck, lets get dangerous. Darkwing duck, dark wing dark wing. All these thoughts of mystery and shadows in the night, blah don't remember the next verse. Any who.... peace out

herb3


	19. My One and Only Voice

Authors Note: Here is chapter Nineteen, I must admit that I have been planning this one for quite sometime so....

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Let Me Go~ 3 Doors Down. SOS~ Rhianna. Second Chance~ Shinedown._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Nineteen: My one and only voice.

September faded slowly into October as we seventh years were swamped with schoolwork. McGonagal had us all doing essays about the most difficult topics and they all had to be within two feet length. Flitwick was going over high advanced charms that he was quizzing us all on a daily basis so that we would retain them. Advanced Care of Magical Creatures was actually really interesting. Kettleburn was currently teaching us about Thestrals and I was of course finding it quite enthralling.

"Now, Thestrals are magical creatures that Hogwarts currently uses to pull our carriages." Old Professor Kettleburn told the class in a very humble voice. "Now most of you probably wont see them due to the fact that you can only see them if you have seen death. Now most people believe that Thestrals are bad omens because of this, however this is not so. In my personal belief, Death isn't a bad omen, it is merely a beginning of an end." he paused for dramatic effect. "Now Thestrals live on a healthy diet of raw meat, our Game Keeper Hagrid supply's this."

"Professor?" I asked raising my hand. "How long is they're life span?"

"Thirty to Fifty Years." he told me with a wizened old smile. "Now Thestrals also mate for life like wolves, whales and doves. Once they're mate dies, they live the rest of their lives in a trance like solitude. Like humans, Thestrals are mammals so they carry their young inside of them instead of eggs like marsupials and reptiles. They can carry up to three babies at once but not more than that. Now, who can all see them?"

A small collection of hands shot up into the warm October air, mine included.

Thestrals were skeletal black creatures with large wings and large eyes that seemed almost all knowing.

It was after that of course that the end of lesson bells sounded in the distance.

"I want a Twenty inch paper on Thestrals, I want it detailed and well done, if you bring me anymore rubbage _Bernelle_ I will not accept it. Due on Wednesday. Class dismissed."

I sighed and grabbed my leather case before I headed off towards the Castle doors. It had been three weeks since the whole Snape Tree debacle and most of the scrapes and cuts have been mended on my face so I'm quite happy. I haven't once talked to Sirius, and between you and me, its killing me. I hate that he betrayed Remus, but I also hate that I knew but forgot. I was so consumed with trying to undo what Voldemort was sure to do. Maybe this means that I need to stop being so busy body like with the Moldy thing and actually try to life some semblance of a normal life. Maybe I should take it easy... but I cant, nor will I. I know that I wont stop until Voldemort is dead in the cold hard earth and all of his shitty rat faced death eaters are locked up in a stint in Azkaban.

I reached the oak front doors and pulled them open quietly before going inside and making a right towards the kitchens.

I know that the whole Malfoy manner thing will go smoothly, or at least I'll get the damned Diary. So what if in the dream Sirius was there to help me, so what if I changed the plan from what I seen, at least I've got a plan that I am fairly positive is going to work. I just need Snape to brew the Polyjuice Potion that he's been working of for the last month which means that its near ready and will be more potent the longer its left. Reg is going to help me out with trying to act all snooty like Narcissa which is a life saved. I'm still debating what to do when it comes to the cup because I have no idea where it is. I have a feeling though, that moldy face is going to catch on to my plans and move it to be safe with her, as she's like his most devoted psycho servant and all that load of bull skittles.

I finally reached the kitchen, I reached up and tickled the pair quickly just before the door was opened, then I walked through.

Though I must say, I do wish that I was actually talking to Sirius, James and Remus wont even look at him, Lily sends him heavy laced glares when he wasn't looking; Alice seemed to be just ignoring the situation. So Lily knows about Remus's furry problem, and just as expected she's fine with it. I think she's looking at James in a whole new light though, like she's been actually calling him James instead of just Potter which is suprising but not at the same time. Of course after Remus and James stopped talking to Sirius he went and blabbed about the whole Remus and me thing with doesn't bother me too much, though now Medusa is being and extra bitch to me for no reason.

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. All of the house elves were all busy running about.

"Hello Miss Winchester, how may Pickles help you?" came the squeaky but adorable voice of the House Elf Pickles who looked right adorable with her olive colored smock on.

"Hey Pickles, um can I get a garden salad with sun roasted tomatoes and cucumber slices. Oh and a flagon of Pumpkin juice on the side?"

"Of course Miss Winchester. Why don't you go and sit down over there with Mr. Black and I'll be right back." she squeaked at me before skipping away.

I turned around expecting to find Regulus, then we could go over plan 'get the diary from Lulu.' but... of course I found Sirius sitting there watching me.

So now of course I have a good two choices. 1, I could go over there, talk to him and feel better but still mad or, 2, I could walk over to the other side of the kitchen where another table was and not talk to him and feel justified but not better. Hmmn, choices... choices....

"Hey Padfoot." I sighed walking over to the table and sitting down. "Hows life?"

"Fine."

"Good, sounds wicked as hell."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Am I?"

"Look, I'm sorry for doing that to Remus but..."

"But nothing! He's one of your best friends and you sold him out!"

"I didn't mean..."

"No Sirius, you did. There is no way you would have ever done something like that if you really didn't mean to."

"I meant that I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did ok?"

"You shouldn't have told Snape in the first place!"

"Wait, aren't you the one who's all buddy buddy with him?" he snapped.

"I am not buddy buddy with Snape, I just need his help. I've got things to do Sirius, and I thought you of all people would have understood that!"

"So what, you can save James and Remus and Lily? Who needs them anyways? James too stuck on himself, Remus is too caught up in the fact that he's different and Lily's a stupid Mudbl..."

"Finish that sentence Sirius Orion Black and I will make it your last." I told him all the while glowering. "James Potter and Remus Lupin have been your very best friends since first year. How could you even say those things? And I cannot believe what you were just about to call Lily. Who are you and what happened to the Padfoot that I Love?"

"Weasley you know nothing of Love." he spat with this horrible look painted across his face. "Go off and save your Bloodtraitors and Mudbloods, and leave me alone."

Bloodtraitors and Mudbloods? Sirius doesn't talk like that....

"Sirius what has happened to you? What you planning on going off and joining the Death Eaters like your whore bag Girlfriend? Excuse me, fiancé."

"How dare you say that!"

"How dare you call Lily a you-know-whats!"

"I cant believe you Weasley."

"No Sirius!" I jumped up and snapped. "I cannot believe you! Your so fucking blind I think that your eyeballs have been ripped from you skull."

"Talk about who's blind." he stood and pointed his finger dangerously at me. "You think that you can just take down The Dark Lord, but trust me Bloodtraitor, you cant."

_Wait, Bloodtraitor? Dark Lord? What the hell is going on here, Sirius doesn't talk like that... maybe he's...._

"Sirius what is wrong with you?" I asked feeling a tear sliding down my cheek.

His whole face changed. It went from dark and thunderously nasty to worried and sad.

"I... Lyla I'm sorry, I just...."

"You just what? Like to hurt my feelings? You think that James, Remus and Lily are the only ones I came back to save? I don't understand why your saying the things your saying or acting the way your acting."

"Lyla I just.... I'm trying to not be so close to you, it is what you asked of me and I'm trying really hard but... I figured if I made you hate me you'd just ignore me and then I wouldn't have to try to hate you."

"I take back what I said, Sirius you're my very best friend, and I don't think I can do this without you its just.... we cant let Natalie know ok."

"Ok." he nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"No I'm sorry for calling you and everyone all of those hurtful names, using the but ugly moldy bad name and... I shouldn't have."

"Its ok Padfoot I forgive you." I said opening my arms for a hug.

He warmly stepped into the hug and wrapped me up tight.

OOooOOooOO

"Wait." I asked, my voice laced heavily with disbelief. "There is going to be a Halloween Ball?"

Was Dumbledore insane? I thought there were only social gatherings like this during big events like the Tri Wizard Tournament.

"Yep!" Lily chirped happily as she picked up her peanut butter and marmalade sandwich from the center of the table and took a bite. "Its going be completely awesome! I cant wait. And I know who I'm asking too."

"Oh yeah?" Alice smirked an evil smile. "And who pray tell is this person?"

"My psychic powers are telling me that this person is tall dark and handsome." I said all clairvoyant like. "He has hazel eyes, lots of muscles from Quidditch and..... is head boy!"

"Ha ha Lyla. And yes, I am going to ask James."

"Oh really?" I asked with a grin. "And what makes you so sure that he doesn't have a date already?"

"Because he told me that he was going to go stag after we held the meeting to discuss the plans." she said while rolling her eyes. "Oh and Gryffindor is in charge of the music so do you think you can swing it Lyla?"

"Of course." I grinned munching on a celery stick. "There will be loads of Queen, Zeppelin and all sorts of other great music."

"Awesome. So Alice, going to ask anyone to go with you?"

Alice is going to say no, Frank is off at Auror training and she wont go without him.

"Nah, I'm going to go stag. What about you Lyla? Going to ask someone?"

"Ok first, guys ask girls generally. Second there is no way I'm going to actually go somewhere where people are dancing and Thirdly, ew no."

"But Lyla... we can all get dressed up and have fun! Its of course a costume ball." lily said smiling. "And we can all do our nails and all that stuff..."

"Merlin what happened to Lily? She never used to be all girly and crap."

"Whats wrong with being girly?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Its just not my thing really. I don't like it much."

"Regardless you should go." lily nodded at me. "Its the only one before we leave this year."

eh... maybe...

"Eh, maybe I will." I shrugged. "I can go stag."

"Go stag? What about asking si.." I cut her off as the person she was about to name sat down next to me. "Stag, yeah. I guess for you." she rolled her eyes and chewed on her pickle.

"Exactly."

"Stag for what?" Sirius asked piling his plate with food.

"Halloween Ball." Lily said grinning. "I'm going to ask James."

Sirius's jaw dropped.

Over the last few day's what was left of the Marauders made up, Remus forgave Sirius for selling him out to what Remus referred to was the Devil. James forgave him for selling Remus out and almost getting me killed. Lily was hesitant at first but forgave him for being a what she called, 'A Dumb ass who's ass doesn't have another parking space for my foot."

"Awesome, I'm positive he'll say yes." Sirius grinned at her. "I cant wait to tell Natalie'." he said happily.

"Do you think that Dumbledore will let me smuggle Frank in?" Alice asked excitedly.

It was of course that at that exact moment Dumbledore stood up from his chair and called for silence.

"I have an announcement to make." he paused. "This Hallows Eve Hogwarts will be hosting a Costume Ball. Dates are preferable. You may take a younger student as the age limit is fifth years and up. Any other dates that one might want to bring that currently do not attend the school or otherwise have left must be cleared with your head of house." he sat down and resumed a conversation with Slughorn.

"This is so awesome!" Sirius said grinning, a bit of turkey dangling from his mouth. "Costumes and all..." he sighed. "Oooh! I'm going to be a three musketeer!"

"A Candy Bar?" Alice asked with a look of disinterest on her face. "And at that, a _muggle_ candy bar."

"Book character. And buddy is this going to rock like socks in the washer!" he cheered.

"Yeah, its going to be interesting." Lily agreed.

"What will be?" James asked sitting down next to Sirius, Remus followed..

"The Costume Ball." Lily told him. "Dumbledore just told the rest of the school."

"Ahh." He nodded reaching for the mashed potatoes. "So got any ideas on a date yet?"

"Maybe." she looked down nervously before looking up with a new found determination. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

James missed his destination he aimed the mashed potatoes for and shot them into Sirius's lap as he was looking up at lily.

"Prongs!"

"I.. really?" James asked his face pale.

"Erm yeah..." Lily's eyes widened fearfully. "I mean if not then... thats um cool..."

"No. I mean yes.... I'd love to." he grinned. "And I have the perfect idea for the costumes..."

ooOOooOOoo

"You are kidding me right?" Alice asked while giggling all the while. "Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy? As in from Pride and Prejudice?" she kept of laughing at Lily. "Cant get any cheesier can you?"

"Oh shut it Alice, at least _I'm_ not going as the _Queen of Hearts_."

"Hey, whats wrong with that? Going as Alice would be too obvious, so I'm going as the bad guy er girl. And at least I don't have to wear a corset."

"I'd rather wear a corset than be a _cartoon_ character from a _children's_ movie."

"Oh whatever Mrs. Darcy. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"I'm not, I just don't want to be a child _for the rest of my life_"

"I am not a child Lily Evans." Alice said all mock angry like. "I am a queen." she flicked her hair behind her. "A Queen who shall rule the kingdom of cartoon Disney characters."

"And we shall all be your humble servants." Lily bowed in mock. "Your Majesty."

Merlin, I just wanted to get out of this damned shop.

"Yeah, so uh lets you know get your costumes, pay for them and er you know head over to _Zonko's_ before the guys buy the place out of dungbombs _again_."

"But Lyla, don't you think that this is a bit more important? Lily has to get everything all right and stuff to impress James."

I rolled my eyes.

"James will be impressed if she showed up in her school uniform. Alice, I mean really, just get yours, lily get yours and we can pay for them and leave."

"But then we have to get shoes and makeup."

"Alice..." I whined.

"And you have to get a costume too." Lily said narrowing her eyes threateningly. "Because you will go to this ball...."

"And if I don't?"

"Oh we'll force you to."

"Lily...."

"Lyla...."

"I mean really." Alice said with a sigh. "Isnt love just a bit more important to you than Pranks?"

"No."

"Liar. I see you pining after Sirius, we all do."

"So." I said rolling my eyes. "I can pine all that I want."

"How about this costume Lyla?" Lily asked holding up a green princess dress.

"No."

"Lyla."

"Ok fine." I said grabbing the dress and walked over to the changing rooms. Once in I pulled off my customary yellow Kansas shirt and my faded blue jeans before I pulled on the offending green dress. It was short sleeved and empire cut. The outside of the bottom half of the dress was dark green with plastic diamonds stitched into it, the inside of the bottom half was a light pale green. The bust was dark green with the diamonds only there was pale green ribbon that tied the darker green part of the dress together and wrapped around the empire line in theory as it was actually just sewn that way. The shoulders were slightly puffy to give off a princessy theme. Also attached to the hanger that the dress was on was a pair of silver flat shoes and a silver tiara that had fake emeralds and diamonds embedded it in. wow... its completely Slytherin like... I slipped the shoes on, put the tiara on and walked out of the changing room.

"Holy crap!" Alice said in shock, you have to get that. "You'll make him pant like a dog and leave her."

"Alice, I am not going to make him pant and leave her. We have been through this, he's happy with her so therefore I don't really care."

"Ok fine. Just get the dress Lyla, you look beautiful in it." Lily said with a smile. "I mean damn."

"Fine. Now can we go please?"

"Alright. Lets go and pay for the stuff and go to Zonko's."

"Yay!" I chirped before running back into the changing room to change.

oOoOoOoOo

The Day of the Ball arrived in absolutely no time at all. I was currently up in the dormitory with Alice and Lily getting ready for said offending ball. Natalie was besides us painting her nails as pink as you could get while jabbering on and on about Sirius's hands and I swear I wanted to die. I think I might have even just thrown up in my mouth a bit. Ok so I really doubt that this is a good idea for her, and personally I think she's doing this quite deliberately because I think she knows that I have feelings for Sirius. I want to throttle her and I swear to merlin god and Agrippa if Alice and Lily weren't here to stop me I'd have her blood on my hands. The stupid dumb whore who only wants to shove things in peoples faces like the fact that she's doing things to my best friend that I want to kill over... I hate this, I mean I really fucking hate this and yes I did just say fuck! Fucking bitch! Ok enough with the bad words here...

"And just last night when when we were out in Hogsmeade he took me to this abandoned building called the shrieking shack and made real _good_ use of his lovely toned hands." she prattled on while reading a copy of witch weekly.

And just now I think I just threw up again in my mouth. Merlin God and Agrippa I want to die! Stupid bitch.... how dare she talk about the love of my life's hands like that...

"Wow..." Alice said slightly disgusted. "So, how about those cannons yeah?"

"The cannons suck." I said rolling my eyes. "Its all about Ireland."

"Wait, you go from talking about guys to Quidditch?"

"No." I said rolling my eyes. "You were talking about guys, Alice and I were talking about Quidditch."

"Your just jealous..."

"Jealous of what? Because with you I've got nothing to _be _jealous of." I snapped reaching for a bag of chocolates.

"The fact that Sirius's hands were deep inside of me instead of you." she said simply.

Ok, I was going to rip this girls head off... like I need _that_ thought running through my head all night.

"Your sick you know that? Sirius is my friend, and if you'd get over yourself you'd see that." I stood up abruptly. "Guys I'll talk to you later." I said grabbing my chocolates and stomping out the door.

Whore... stupid damn bloody skanky whore!

I stomped my way down the common room and flopped down in one of the empty chairs. I reached into my bag of chocolates and pulled one out, ripped off the pumpkin pictured foil and tossed it at the fire. I mean how much of a whore can you get? Saying something like that to someones best friend? In front of they're other best friends? What a whore! Like I need to think about Sirius's hands deep inside of... ugh that thought makes me want to gag. Damn bitch! Merlin's sweaty balls I hate her, like seriously hate her. Well maybe not as much as moldy whom I most definitely hate more... at least she doesn't kill people for fun. I sighed again and pulled out another chocolate, ripped off the foil that this time was a ghost and flung it at the fire to rest with the other one. I needed Fred and a big bowl of chocolate covered chunky truffle chocolate ice cream.

"How come your not upstairs getting ready with the girls?" came a voice from behind me. Merlin god above! Could this day get _any_ worse?

"Your idiot girlfriend pissed me off." I said grabbing another chocolate. "So I came down here to sulk."

"What did she do?"

"Well I think it was the whole ode to your hands that I could have lived my life without hearing."

"Ode to my hands?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Yeah like talking about them... in _that_ way and I wanted to promptly blow my brains out." I said balling up some discarded foil. "So I figured that I'd come down here, sulk for a good long while and try to rid my mind of her voice and her ode to your hands before forcing myself up there to put my costume on and going to the ball that will have already been going for a good half hour."

"Wow, I'm sorry she did that. She can be a little enthusiastic at times."

Yeah, I know. Stupid skanky whore!

"Eh, I'll live."

"Alright well I'm going to go up and put my costume on ok. I'll see you tonight." he said standing up and stretching.

"See you." I said grabbing another chocolate.

In the next twenty or so minutes people came though the common room dressed to the nines in they're costumes and left. Remus was smiling as he came down the boys dorm stairs with James, both of them dressed in 19th century garb although Remus was dressed as Twain and James as Mr. Darcy. Lily came down as Elizabeth with a grin on while Alice followed in her Queen of Hearts costume proudly. Lily turned and seen me before she stomped over to me irritatedly.

"Lyla, just go put on the damn costume." she said glaring at me. "I mean really, ignore her and get yourself ready."

"Lily boo! I just don't want to go. I got all of the music ready for you down there, but please don't ask me to come."

"Suck it up, go put on your costume and come down to the ball please? This is our last shot."

"Its not our last shot, just our last dance in school."

"Please?"

Bleagh... merlin why did I get ropped into this?

oOoOoOoOoOo

I was standing in front of the oak doors by myself. Everyone else was already there and I do hope I can slip in unnoticed. I sighed heavily and reached my hand out to pull the doors open. I paused, my hand still held firm to the handle. Merlin this sucked, these events were just not my cup of tea... I pulled the doors open and slipped in quietly. Music was blasting and with a smile I noted it was Led Zeppelin's Black Dog. Everyone was dancing, even a couple of Pureblood Slytherins who knew that this was in fact muggle music. Lily and James were dancing happily near the punch as to make sure no one would spike it. Remus and his date Sarah Connelly were snogging behind some streamers so that no one would catch them. Alice was doing some disco dancing with Frank who had shown up dressed as a pirate. It was then that I felt a pair of eyes on me, which was in fact slightly unsettling as all I wanted to be was invisible. I looked up from my eyes perch at the punch bowl and stared strait into a pair of blue eyes. Cornflower blue eyes that reminded me both of the sky and the ocean. Sirius's eyes...

I smiled at him and shrugged before I walked over to the chairs lining the walls and sat down. If I was going to be a wall flower, I'd be the coolest of the lot.

I don't understand why he's with Medusa, I mean she's mean, and cruel and her hearts as cold as ice... and I wish to the four corners of this earth that the dream I had was real... that I did get to speak some fleeting words with frank after he died. But I know that I have a job to do, and I'll not rest until said jobs done. And if I were to die, I'd remain as a ghost to make sure said job was done. I would not stop at any costs to finish what ive started. I have already lost one person to this cause, and I wont loose another if its not myself. I sighed, crossed my arms and leaned my head back onto the wall.

It was then that Paul Rodgers voice started to drift though my ears sweetly.

_"In the beginning, I believed every word that you said.'_

_'And now that your gone my world is in shreds.'_

_'Oh you loved me and left me. You took all the things that I needed so bad.'_

_'I'm standing here wondering where is the love that I had.'_

_'So give me Silver, blue and gold. The color of the sky I'm told. Because my rainbow is overdue.'_

_'In the beginning, there was something of love that was mine.'_

_'And now that its gone, oh I'm crying.'_

_'And the time that it takes for a love to grow cold is a wonder to me.'_

_'I'm walking around with my head hanging down tell me where is she?'_

_'So give me Silver. Blue and Gold. The color of the sky I'm told.'_

_'My rain-ain bow is over due.'_

_'don't forsake me cause I love you._

_'Don't forsake me because I love you.'_

_'So give me silver, blue and gold. The colors of the sky I'm told.'_

_'My rain-ain-ain bow is over due.'_

The music then got lost into a sad bittersweet melody that made my ears both happy and sad. It did not last for too long, for soon the voice was back and my mind filled with calm.

'_So give Silver, Blue and Gold! The colors of the sky I'm told, my rain-ain bow is over due.'_

_'Now give me Silver, blue and Gold. The colors of the sky I'm told. My rain-ain bow is over do.' _

_'Don't forsake me cause I love you.'_

_'Don't forsake me cause I love you.' _

The song then ended and changed into some disco trash I'd thrown in there for all the disco freaks.

"Why are you sitting out?" asked a amused voice from in front of me. I flicked open my eyes to see James and Lily watching me with entertainment.

"Because I don't really have any fancy for dancing Mrs. Darcy." I smirked. "And low and behold, its Mr. Darcy as well... whatever brings your presence over to moi?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

"To get you up and dancing with some bloke or another." James grinned. "I did see one of the Prewett's eying you up a minute or so ago."

"They're my relatives you git."

"So? We English don't really care about those things. Why do you think we've all got crooked teeth?"

"Eww James don't be gross." Lily sighed with a gross look on her face. "Just dance with someone Lyla, you cant sit over here all night doing nothing."

"I can and will Lily love, I am here to supervise the music."

"We have a DJ for that."

"That should have been me."

"Lyla...."

"No."

"But your all pretty and princessy and stuff."

"Lily, I said that I would come to this event, I did not say that I would enjoy it nor that I would dance."

"Fine. You just sit here looking like a wallflower while we're all off dancing and having fun at our _last_ and _only_ dance before we leave this spring."

"I'm the prettiest wallflower though Lily, so therefore my job is done!"

"Don't get conceded now eh?" James said laughing.

"Bye Lyla." Lily told me as she dragged James back to the dance floor, not that he was going forcefully or anything. Inside I knew he was over joyed at the fact that he finally is getting the girl he's been after for so long. I closed my eyes and stuffed back into the chair all comfy like.

"Hey Lyla." came a familiar voice that I knew belonged to Regulus.

"Hey Reg. Whats up?" I asked opening my eyes up.

"Nothing really." he told me while sitting down next to me. "Still mooning over my bro eh?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking guilty. "Why would I be you know, doing that."

"I dunno, I figure the looks and glances are you know, something along the lines of love or something like that."

"Wait, so you think I um love your brother? Because he is only my best friend and all, so technically I do love him."

"Lyla, we both know that you love him a tad more than that."

"No." I said rolling my eyes. "I don't."

"Do too."

"Whatever."

"Want to go and dance?" he asked standing up and reaching a hand out to me.

I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"Dance?"

"Oh yes my dear, to dance. Plus." he paused as the music changed to an Aerosmith song. "Aerosmith is playing and my brother did mention something about you liking Aerosmith or something of that caliber."

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"I guess I can manage a dance with you." I grinned taking his hand.

We went out into the middle of the dance floor near a large cluster of students. Dream On was reaching its middle point, Steven Tyler's voice reaching up into the large octaves up high, raspy and tenor. Regulus swirled me around quickly, and pulled me back before dipping me low, bringing me up and swirling me again. We got lost in dancing to the song and failed to notice someone walking abruptly towards us.

"Black, Winchester what are you doing?" Snape's dark surly voice commanded of us.

"Geeze Severus, don't have a fit." Regulus said rolling his eyes as he swirled me around and back again. "We're only dancing."

"Only dancing Reg? Mcluber is starting to grow fangs and foam at the mouth, he cant figure out why you're dancing with her."

"Oh tell him that I'm only sneaking info, say she's completely gullible or something." he said pulling me into a tango.

"Regulus really..."

"Severus, its only dancing." he said pulling me right. "Its not like we're going to have some hot sweaty shag."

"I was not even insinuating that Regulus, what you do in your own personal time is you're business."

"Isn't it?"

"Reg...."

"Sev..."

"Ok really, will both of you quit already?"

"Wow." Regulus said twirling me before bringing me into a Waltz. "So demanding, its no wonder that my..."

He however was cut off by a very familiar voice that I cannot say that I wasn't longing for.

"Mind if I steal my Clover away? Or are you two going to keep her all to yourselves?" Sirius asked looking rather dashing in his Peter Pan costume, which of course had me laughing in large fits.

"What are you wearing? I mean green tights? The whole nine?"

"Oh stop laughing _Princess_." he said with a smirk. "And dance with me!" he made the Peter Pan pose.

"Maybe." I told him with a roll of my eyes. "Talk to you two lovey bubs later?"

"Righto Capitan!" Reg said saluting me. "Off to Neverland Sev." he told him while he steered him off into a corner.

"Shall we my pretty green Princess?" he said bowing all handsome-like and I swear I love him. Every single thing about him, the way he talks, walks, acts, just... everything. His charm precedes him, and I cannot help but to love him.... "Ah, I see that a Queen song has come on." he nodded while grabbing my hand and twirling me.

"We'll I must confess that I did make the playlist...."

"Of course, and so you put in your favorite Queen song."

"Well duh." I told him while he dipped me and spun me round again. "So what happened to Natalie'?"

"Bathroom, and I decided to come and dance with my favorite Green Maiden, who is wearing the necklace that she got for her seventeenth birthday I do see, lovely contrast to the Princess thing."

"Lily and Alice picked out the costume, I didn't want to come at all really."

"Well they did a good job, love the coloring, makes your eyes pop."

"We're just a bunch of green fools eh?"

"Of course." he told me before spinning me around in a large circle, swinging me out and then swinging me back into a waltz. "Its all about green." he grinned.

"Having fun tonight? Lily was so sure that this was going to rock everyone out of they're socks."

"I do believe that it did." he grinned again, whistling the music to Queen. "Lily can out do herself sometimes though, but I must say that this isn't one of them."

"Well thats Lily you know, she's got to out do herself at everything, its surprising that she hasn't killed over from exhaustion yet."

"She will someday, we can all just hope that James kills over with her because we all know that he'll follow her to the ends of time."

"Well I here that love makes you do crazy things, like follow your loved ones off cliff edges and all that. A wise man said once that Love was the greatest magic in all of the world, but love also made fools of wise men."

"Truer words have never before been spoken." he laughed before spinning me out, back in and into a dip. "John Lennon says that Love is a flower that you've got to let grow."

"Percy Bysshe Shelly says that soul meets soul upon lovers lips."

"It has better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

I started to giggle as he spun me around, here he was reciting Shakespeare to me.

"Since when have you been reading Shakespeare?"

"Since Remus let me borrow his copy of Romeo and Juliet."

"Really? You read Shakespeare's only crappy play? Not Much Ado About Nothing?"

"I loved that Play." he said all defensive like. "Romeo loved so deeply, and Juliet loved him in the depths of his return."

"The depths of his return? Padfoot what the bloody hell has happened to you? They were hormonal lust ridden teenagers who wanted to be rebellious and got hitched. Thats not love Sirius, thats lust."

"Uhh?" he asked taken aback. "How could you wound me like this my dear sweet Clover? I thought you were all about love?"

"Yeah, love, not lust."

"It wasn't lust, it was love."

"It was lust buddy."

"No, it was love friend."

"Lust!"

"Love!"

"Lust..."

"Love! And maybe a bit of lust but I mean they were like what Seventeen?"

"Thirteen. Now tell me that wasn't lust?"

"Thirteen?"

"Thirteen." I told him.

It was then that I was abruptly and forcefully pulled away from him. As I was flying back I lost my balance and toppled over onto my bum. I looked up to find Natalie standing over me with a look of pure hatred and malice. (AN: Alice's glares burn with fire and Malice! Just joking... alicemalice....) Her bottle blond hair was rippling behind her head in a dramatic effect causing her face to be more viewed. He eyes were shining with loathing and her face was reaching a purple color, it looked rather unflattering on her to quite honest but then that just might be me being all ' I hate Medusa' too soo....

"Well I must say Medusa, that was wonderfully painful." I spat as I stood up and rubbed my now hurting bum. "And what pray tell, was that whole episode about?" I asked rolling my eyes before bringing them into a narrowed fashion.

"You had your hands all over my Siri."

"Siri?" I asked looking over at Padfoot with a 'Is she being serious look?' "And darling, trust me, my hands were no where near your, S_iri_."

"Were too! I seen you groping his back side."

So now at this little spurt of heated insanity.... I burst out laughing. One, she called him Siri, Two, I most obviously and most definitely was not fondling his bum even though it was rather tasty looking.... umm eew bad thought! Evil bad thought! Eww,,,,

"Padfoot, your girlfriend has lost her mind."

"I'll show you loosing my mind." she said threateningly as she pulled her rather longish wand from her waist where she had it perched. "Levicorpus!" she spat.

I was instantly ripped up from the ground to dangle over the dancers theatrically. My dress flew down and rested around my bust line where it was sitting snug so I couldn't see anything but green sheaves. Right about now Hogwarts was about to find out that of course, I was wearing pink nickers with little rabbits and hearts on them. Stupid bitch!

"Let me down you whore bitch!" I screamed. "Right this bloody second."

"Put her down now Natalie." Sirius yelled at her. "Right now."

"No, Sectumsempra!" she screeched and instantly I felt knives rip up my flesh. Then I could smell the salty horrid scent of blood hit the air before the little droplets began to roll down. It was then that I fell from the air to the floor where my head hit the stone floor sharply and I fell into a fit of oblivion.

Authors Note: _So there you have it, hope you liked it. Took me forever and a day to actually write it, been working on it for at least a month._


	20. Somebody Turn The Lights On

Authors Note: The song Candle(Sick and Tired) by The White Tie Affair, the lead singers voice is Sirius's voice, I swear^^

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Cry~ Faith Hill. Boston~ Augustana. Candle (Sick and Tired)~ White Tie Affair. _

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty:

"Oh my god! Do you think that she's going to be alright? I mean she did loose a hoard of blood." Alice's voice spoke as it drifted over me. It was so loud, everything was so loud...

"She'll be just fine Allie-poo." came the deep tenor warm voice of Frank Longbottom the first. "She's a fighter."

"I cant believe that death eating bitch did this? I mean really." Remus said with an inhuman growl. "Clover wasn't doing anything wrong, it was Sirius who wanted to dance with her, remember. She was dancing with Regulus."

"I know!" James snapped loudly. "Who does she bloody think she is? The Queen of Fucking Sheba?"

"Of course." I heard Lily's calm voice sigh. "And to show the whole school her knickers? That's just plain horrible."

"I know." James said between a laugh and a growl. "Who knew that she wore pink with bunnies and little hearts? Next your going to tell me she has a pair of teddy bear ones."

"Or a pair with unicorns and hearts, now that would be a sight to see." Remus chuckled. "Or Rainbows and little cupids."

"I can totally picture her wearing fishie knickers." James laughed.

"Kitty cats and fishies. Or no, paw prints..."

"Padfoot's paw prints." James snickered. "We really shouldn't be laughing about her knickers though... I once had a pair of teddy bear under pants, my great uncle Alfie bought them for me..."

"Aww... James and his teddy bear underpants..." Lily squealed. "Its oh so sorry that you don't have them anymore."

"Can we get back to our near death friend here?" Alice said with a sarcastic voice. "I mean really, lets all talk about knickers and underpants later."

"Your just sore because you lost the ones with dragons on them." Lily said with a chipper ha ha voice. "Oooh and you have a pair with purple hearts and fairies on them."

"You have pony ones!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do, its those my little pony things that muggles are gaga about. And you have a pair with zooming quaffles and broomsticks!"

"Quaffles?" James asked with a grin evident even in his voice. "Now that would be a sight... oww woman!"

"Well you deserved that one." Remus laughed. "But really Lily? Ponies?"

"Or what about those personalized ones that say that I love Ja..." I was cut off as hand found its way around my mouth. "mesgh Pawter" I finished with a mumble.

"Lyla love! You've awoken!" I heard Alice squeal before she jumped on me.

"Ok calm down Alicemalice, I've got a splitting head ache." I told her as I sat up in the Hospital bed. "Where's that whore bitch so that I can pound her head into stone."

"Don't you worry your head, Dumbledore has her hulled up in his office. I expect he's reading her the riot act."

"And where is Padfoot?" I asked rubbing my head. "Up her bum?"

"No." a voice came from my far right where I spotted him sitting behind Regulus. "I'm right here."

"Pink bunny rabbits and hearts?" Remus asked me a grin all plastered over his face.

"Shut up." I growled as I felt my cheeks burn red. "I like bunnies and I like hearts, shoot me."

"Aww, have any other cute knickers you want to share with us?" James said with a cutesy voice. "Like paw prints?"

"Is there a deeper meaning to the paw prints?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Umm… no…." James finished quickly.

"In other news, how long have I been out?"

"About two and a half hours." Lily told me with a flick of her hair. "I fixed your costume, wasn't too hard, just a siphoning charm for the blood and a sewing charm for the rips. It lost some of the diamonds though."

"Thanks Lily." I sighed scratching my head. "Isn't Sectumsempra a dark curse?"

"Yeah." Regulus sighed. "All of the Slytherins know about it."

"So why did Medusa use a dark curse on me? Didn't she know that she'd get caught and all that?"

"Well she did look pretty furious." Lily told me with a sigh. "I don't think that she was in her right state of mind."

"I disagree." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "That bitch was probably in her right state of mind and decided to ignore the consequences."

"I have to agree with Alice." Remus interjected. "She is pretty horrible."

"I'll add to that." James agreed with a shrug of his head. "That bitch wants Lyla's head on a platter."

"Whatever." I sighed. "So in other news, lets talk about something different yeah?"

"Like pink knickers with hearts and bunny rabbits on them?" Remus snickered. "Or red ones with little cupids?"

"I don't own a pair of red knickers that have cupids on them." I said irritated.

"She does have a pair of blue ones with dragons on them." Alice said with a giggle. "And a pair of yellow ones with moons on them."

"Alice?" I said shocked. "How could you give away my most darkest secrets?"

"I thought that your deepest darkest secret was you love obsession for s..." I chucked my pillow at her head. "Fine!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"S who?" James asked grinning. "Could it be oh I dunno S..." I cut him off by jumping on him and covering his mouth.

"S no body. Now lets drop it." I growled angrily as I made my way back to my pillows and sat up.

"Snape?" Sirius asked from the back.

"Severus?" I asked with a laugh. "Heh heh, no." I told him dead pained.

"Oh... ok...."

"So how do you feel?" Regulus asked looking worried.

Boy oh boy and Merlin too! I love that kid...

"Like I've been trampled by a heard of raging Hippogriffs." I sighed rubbing my head again. "Or chased by a pack of Centaurs that want my head on a pole."

"That sucky eh?" he asked with a slight grin. "Would I dunno, chocolate make you feel better?" he asked tossing me a chocolate frog.

"Thanks." I grinned. "So... Quidditch Match on Saturday, who's all excited?"

oOoO000OoO000Oooo

(An: and here is a change in point of view.... its Sirius now and its important that you know what's going through his head, might answer some questions. 3)

The wind blew around the castle rapidly as I moved through the darkness. I had James's invisibility cloak on and I was on my way to go in and check on Lyla. The silver half moon was bearing in through the windows heavily, cascading the portraits and statues in the hallway with its waning pale light. I walked slowly on, half nervous to see her again, and half saddened. I couldn't believe that Natalie' did that. I mean I knew she hated Lyla, but I never dreamed that she would hurt Clover like that. I wish that Natalie would go and get bent, I am only marrying her because of Reg, it my parents keep him out of the death eaters, and Voldemort's ranks, I'll marry anyone. And its not as if Lyla has feelings for me other than friendship, she probably likes Selwyn or something.

I opened the door to the infirmary and padded in softly so that I wouldn't wake up the school nurse. I made my way over to Lyla's bed where to my surprise she was sitting up writing. Her face was sad, as if her heart was breaking at whatever she was writing. I pulled the cloak off and made myself known.

"Hey." I told her softly.

Her head jerked up quickly, her eyes going slightly wide.

"Sirius? What are you doing up here at three in the morning?" she asked smiling lightly.

"I came to check in on you." I told her with a sigh before I sat down on the end of the bed that she was occupying.

"You didn't need to." Clover said rolling her eyes in the same fashion that I've come to love.

"But I did anyways." I grinned. "And I've brought you a friend." I told her pulling out a warm bundle of white I had hidden beneath my cloak. I had made a pit stop at Hagrid's to pick up a white fluffy someone.

"Merlin's backside Padfoot." she said in excitement. "You brought Iggy!" she leaned forward and picked Igraine up tenderly before huddling her close like a newborn child.

Its hard for me to deal with the fact that she's my friend, and that's all that she is ever going to be. Part of me wishes I could tell her, I just fear that she wont be able to handle it after the loss of Frank. I mean if I lost her tomorrow, not that I will mind you, but if I did, and someone a few months later told me that they loved me and wanted to be with me, I don't know how I'd be able to handle that, and Lyla is such a hard person to read sometimes. Part of me wants to hold her and never let her go, part of me knows that this story will probably end in tragedy, and part of me knows that I'll go to the very end with her…

"Well I figured you could use some company, and since I'm harder to hide when Pomphrey is bustling around… I figured you could do with Iggy's company."

Her bright blue eyes that sometimes remind me of the sea, started to fill with tears that I knew were from joy. I have seen her cry many times since we first met those two near three years ago. I could tell if they were sad, longing, happy, fearful, angry… just like her smiles, she has three distinct smiles. One she saves for friends when they make her laugh, One for when she's overwhelmingly happy and cheerful, One for when she's moved the greatest, when she feels love, and one she saves alone for me.

"Padfoot…" she sighed happily with a smile. "Thank you."

"Well you know…" I shrugged it off like usual. "Just trying to make up for my fiancé's brutal attack over nothing really." I grinned before my face fell _slightly_ "She's being sent back to Beauxbatons for the rest of the term, and next term."

Her face seemed to begin to get brighter.

"Yay! Holy sheep from over the rainbow! Now we can get focused on hunting down that molded old bastard again!"

Sometimes I swear that she's obsessed with that. Its all she ever talks about, thinks about, that's just it. Though I can guess that she's doing it because she doesn't want history to go the way it already had. She never tells me what became of me, I know that Pettigrew sold Lily and James out to Voldemort; That Remus marries my little Nymph; That Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity by the Lestranges… but she never tells me what became of me… though I guess I don't really want to know.

"Yeah, that's true. And you can finally tell me what your planning with the fag boys."

Her face visibly darkened at my words that I realized a second too late were a mistake…

"Sirius, how could you call your brother something so horrid? Being gay doesn't make you a bad person, or any less in integrity than you are now. So please, for the life of me, stop calling Reg a… well you know what! Call him gay, call him a homo, but don't ever call him what you just called him around me."

"Why are you so for the gay people? How can a population reproduce when all of the males are off shagging with other males?"

"So what? There are still plenty of males to mate with the females! Let them love, love is the only thing that matters really!"

"Fine! I wont say it again." I sighed shaking my head. "So will you please tell me what your planning with The ga- happy couple?"

She started to grin.

"Thank you! And we're planning to break into Malfoy Manor to steal the horcrux entrusted in a diary."

"How?" I asked feeling worried. How in the world is she going to pull off getting into Malfoy Manor with out detection? it's a suicide mission…. "You don't plan on making it out do you?" I demanded. "Danmit Clover! You cant just throw your life away like this!"

"Sirius please." she rolled her eyes. "If I do die, which is probably expected, I'll just come back as a ghost and have you finish the mission."

"I wont. If you die, then what your changing dies with you."

"You cant do that!" she spat angrily, her nose flaring back a bit. "If you don't stop him everyone you know and care about will die!"

"But that is the way its meant to happen anyways…"

"So! You're the one who wanted me to change everything in the first place!"

"I wont help you kill yourself."

"I don't intend to! I just think that that is the way its going to go down Padfoot. As long as I get that damned horcrux there are only three left, the cup, the snake and him."

"Lyla, that place has curses up the arse on those who trespass."

"I don't intend on trespassing though! I'm going to take Polyjuice with your cousins hair in it and infiltrate."

"As Narcissa?"

"Well what other cousin of yours is currently shagging Lu-Lu?"

It felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

"Your planning to shag Lucius? Are you mad or just insane clover?"

Her face went shocked.

"What the hell? Just because I'm going to parade around like a stuffed up stupid vain bitch doesn't mean I'm going shag the bastard! I'm just going to manage to get the freaking horcrux by saying I've got to use the loo or something else believable."

"Oh… well ok then." I huffed. "Just don't get too cozy with Blondie."

"Why the hell would you bloody give a care about that? I mean Merlin's backside Padfoot, I can take care of myself when my back isn't turned."

"Like you took care of yourself when Me-Natalie attacked you this evening?"

"I said when my back _wasn't_ turned Padfoot." she said rolling her eyes again. "And she's your fucking fiancé! shouldn't you be keeping rein on the gorgon?"

"Of course! Do you think I wanted this to happen to you? I cant believe that she did this! I'm just happy she's going to be in France, far enough away from you."

"Padfoot." she sighed looking down and then back up at me. "How are we ever going to keep being friends if your wife hates my guts? You do realize that you have to put _her_ first not me.?"

She was right, and I'll deal with that bridge when I get there.

"So! Marry Moony and then she cant really say anything."

"I am not going to marry Remus, he's supposed to marry your cousin you tool."

"Err… well James did say that the.. Wait I've got it! You should marry Reg!"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me as if I was an eggplant.

"Um no. I don't _plan_ on marrying anyone Padfoot. If the bitch cant deal than oh fucking well."

"I'm sorry Clover." I sighed wringing my hands. "I really do wish that things hadn't turned out this way."

"Pads? If you cant stand Regulus because he's a bit on the happy side, how come your so concerned about him being a death eater?"

"You mean becoming a Death Eater?"

"Wait… oh I um yes!" she pulled a bright smile to her face. "Sorry, lost a lot of blood."

"He isn't is he?" I asked leaning forward slightly.

"I.. no."

"Clover…"

"I… fine! Yes he bloody is. I thought you'd have known."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you knew?" she told me with a guilty look in her eyes.

"You didn't want to did you?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"I was trying to keep you at a distance so that I could do what I have to do without…"

"Without…"

"Without loosing you Padfoot." she told me as she looked back up into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright." I grinned at her. "Hug?"

She grinned brightly and leaned forward and pulled me into a hug.

Well I've got to say, at least I have hugs….

oOoOoOo

I was sitting in then great hall eating my normal mashed potatoes and gravy that I'd brought up from the kitchens. Lily was sitting next to James in front of me talking away like she'd never detested him. James I knew, was over the moon at the thought of Lily and Him, something I'm completely sure he'd been hoping and wishing for since at least when I first got here. Remus and his fling Sarah Connelly were sitting next to me looking all gaga at each other, Remus staring into her now dark purple hair while she seemed to be lost in his golden eyes. Sirius was sitting a few seats down in a conversation with a sixth year beater while Alice was reading a letter from Frank. I stared down into my potatoes and sighed, food was my comfort, and Merlin's backside was it starting to show…

"Oh my god!" came Alice's excited shriek. "Frank is taking me to Majorca for Christmas!"

I looked up and her and smiled.

"Oooh and you can have more secret Trysts!"

"What is it with you and that word Lyle's? I mean really?"

"Oooh and then you can go and break in Stonehenge to your hot sweaty animalistic love trysts!"

Alice turned beet red at my outburst.

"Oh yeah? Lily told me you had another _nice_ dream the other night about S…"

"hut up!" I finished for her. "And yeah? So?"

"Oh Lyla, you should just tell him already I mean really." she snapped lightly. "I mean how long can you keep this secret? He's going to find out eventually!"

"Not if I can help it."

"Who is it already?" Sirius asked irritated. "I mean if its Snape I think we can deal with it."

"Its not Snape." I spat at him. "And I'm not going to tell damnit."

"Selwyn?"

"The Slytherin keeper?"

"Yeah." he said darkly. "Is it?"

"No." I glared. "Stop trying to figure it out because you wont. And if you do that means that someone told you." I told him while glaring at Alice. "Now when are you leaving for Majorca?"

"The Twenty First." she gushed. "And I have his present already planned."

"I was wondering what those frilly knickers were for?" Lily said with a impish smile. "And that one see through top thing."

"Lily!"

"Oh and I seen that she's stock piling condoms!"

"Lyla!"

"On other topics." James said with a grin. "Lily is going to spend the holiday's with me!"

"Don't gloat too much James." Remus told him with the roll of his eyes. "I'm going to Germany to see my Oma for the new year."

"Cool, bring me back some Marzipan will you?" I asked before taking a sip of tea. "Oooh and some Tolberone."

"Sure. What about you pads?"

"Staying in my cottage all by my lonesome till Christmas eve when Natalie is going to come over."

"Cool Padfoot, think you'll get some Christmassy action like Frank?" James said chortling at Alice's red face. "I'll be that… oww woman!" he said rubbing his sides where Lily had punched him.

"What about you Lyle's?" Alice asked taking a bite out of her sausage.

"Oh, I'm staying in the castle." I lied. "Thought that I could you know, study for Newts or something." I grinned.

"No!" James interjected. "Come to my house again."

"I dunno." I mumbled. "I really need to work on my newts."

"I agree with James." Sirius told me with a knowing look. "Go to his house, have some fun."

James looked at me expectantly; Lily looked excited; and Sirius looked demanding…

"I guess…"

_Authors Note: _Well there was chapter Twenty. Wow a whole twenty chapters already. I remember starting this like in October… and now its June.. Lots of time eh? Well

Cheers!

**3**


	21. The Rain Goes On: Part One

Authors Note: Well here is chapter Twenty One: The Rain Goes On.

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Where you lead~ Carole King. All the Same~ Sick Puppies. The Rain Goes On~ B*Witched._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty One: The Rain Goes On

The snow was knee deep outside the Potter Mansion, I swear it was a freaking blizzard out there… but I'm going out into the storm anyways. Regulus is going to entertain Narcissa Black for a few hours Wednesday evening, the 23rd at his house so that I would have time to take the Polyjuice and make it over to Malfoy Manor. I was going to camp out in The Leaky Cauldron this evening under an alias so that no one knows where I'll be except Reg and Snape who are going to meet me tomorrow morning in the pub area. I took a leaf out of Aunt Hermione's book and created fake galleons that will get really warm when a new message appears. I was nervous as hell for this, I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that something somehow will go wrong, I know it…. But I have to do this, I have to stop that molded old bastard at whatever lengths I'll need to get there. And if I do die, which I am pretty sure isn't too far off on the map, well then a ghost will do. I just have to keep my mind guarded from him just incase he tries to torture me or something of that like.

Tomorrow is three days before Christmas Eve, December 21st. The Potters were having a grand gala at they're home. But tomorrow is also Sirius's eighteenth birthday. I got him a watch, I mean, I couldn't really think of anything else so.. I was going to drop it off tonight, after I reach The Leaky Cauldron where I would be staying. I plan to sneak out of here, travel all the way to Ireland where Remus just happen to live, after I get there I'll tell him something along the lines of 'There is something I need to do, please keep everyone under the illusion that I'm still at your place, I've got to go and meet someone' or something of the like. I just know that something is going to go wrong, its very strange and scares the crap out of me. Its like I'm in a dimly lit corridor, and I'm trying to find the light, but all I can see is darkness. Regardless, I'm doing this on my own. I wont get anyone else killed in the attempt to take down that molded old bastard, no one else will die for me.

"Lyla!" I heard Lily-Billy call me from around the corner of the room that I was of current, occupying in the Potter household. "Dinner is ready, James's mum told me that there would be loads and loads of mashed potatoes for you. And gravy."

"And gravy?" I asked as she rounded the corner.

"Yes Lyla, you can have a bit of mashed potatoes with your gravy." she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That would be oh so wicked but… I was thinking of going to go and check on Moo-moo."

"I guess that's understandable, as last night was the full moon." she sighed. "Give him my love will you?"

"Of course I will silly." I waved my hand. "Will you tell Jimmy will you?"

She smiled at the nick name.

"Sure. But don't get into any trouble yeah?"

"Don't worry Lily-Billy, I promise that I wont get into any trouble whatsoever." _I hope_.

She turned and left the room with a flick of her hair. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching me, like James under his cloak. I turned to the window and opened it up wide. I was two stories up from the ground, which wasn't a big length but it wasn't a short one either. There was two ways of getting down, one, I could jump and pray that magic will save my sorry arse, or two, use a broom. Since I am already getting to take the biggest chance by killing that molded old bastard, killing myself probably wasn't the smartest idea. So a broom I guess it happens to be.

Earlier this evening, I oh so stealthily and fox like, ditched the lovebirds so that I could sneak into James's shed to get a broom. So he has like five, and I figure he wouldn't mind one being gone, and its not like I am borrowing without the intent to return so… but yeah, anyways so I borrowed a cleansweep and that is what I am planning on using to get to the leaky cauldron in London where I would be convening for the evening. I can drop off the boom there and then floo over to Remus's in Bray Ireland. I reached down and picked up the polished boom and swung my leg over the handle and started to hover. I reached down for my rucksack and slung that over my shoulder and bolted oh so happily, well not really happily, but never the less I did bolt from the room, from safety and from those mashed potatoes and gravy I oh so want to devour…

I flew on my long and slightly chilly journey to London where I arrived about oh, an hour and half later. I shook the sleet and snow from my head and dismounted the broom. I then walked into the pub on the corner of charring cross road. I walked into the pub quickly and turned strait towards tom who doesn't have the missing teeth yet.

"Hello." I nodded at him. "A room for the night?"

"Of course. Three Galleons"

I handed him the gold, and he handed me a key.

I then turned towards the stair case and made my way up it to room 17, the room that I would be sleeping in for the evening, and hopefully the next. I sighed and heaved my rucksack unto the bed, throwing the broom on top of it. Then I walked over to the fireplace, pulled some floo from a draw string bag in my pocket.

"Bray Ireland, Lupin Cottage, Number 8 Dandelion road."

I stepped into the roaring green flames and felt the swooping sensation of floo traveling. A few seconds later I was standing in the kitchen of Lupin cottage while trying to brush the soot off of me.

"Clover?" came the heavy irish accent of Moony's voice. "What are you doing here?" he stood there in a pair of green underpants.

Hmmn, how to spin this so that it wont look suspicious…

"Oh I just came over to see you, make sure the moon last night didn't kill you or something." I joked. "How are you?"

"A bit sore." he sighed. "How come your not a James's trying to stay warm from the blizzard?" he asked while walking over to the kitchen table on the side of the room. "Its freezing."

"Eh, not really. Well at least, not for me." I grinned. "Seen Sarah yet?"

His face grew scarlet very quickly.

"Yeah, she's actually here now. I just came to get some ice…"

"Ice for what?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Having a kink fest? Is that why your in your boxers? Was actually wondering that…"

"Shouldn't you be bothering Padfoot?"

"Maybe. Anyways, just came to check in, I'll leave you to your kink fest now." I grinned before turning to the fire place, tossing a handful of floo powder into it and stepping into the green flames.

oOoOoOo

The cottage was quiet as the snow pooled up on its roof, its garden path ways…. I could see the lights on in the front room, the smoke billowing up from the chimney into the winter nights air. I can faintly make out a shilouete in the kitchen standing over the stove, most likely to make coffee, as Sirius was a coffee drinker. It was hard for me to be here, this might be the last time I ever get to see him, to speak to him… part of me wants him to stop me, to hold me back, to tell me no Lyla, don't go. I lifted my pale white hand to the door, paused for a moment before I knocked hard. I took a step back and pulled myself together, I can do this, I just know it. It was few seconds before the door was opened up and light streamed out at me.

"Clover?" he asked in a slightly shocked voice. "Why aren't you at James's place staying safe?"

"Can I come in for a moment, it wont be long. I promise."

He looked at me funnily for a moment, for some odd reason that I cannot yet fathom, he knows… or at least suspects.

I walked into the room that was quite warm and made my way over to the couch next to the fire that was roaring rapidly. I sighed as I sat down gently and looked up at him as he closed the door and walked over towards me. He sat down in the spot next to me and gave me the same weird look. The cottage had changed little since I was here last, the bookcase still stood in its place laden down heavily with thick and old tomes. Remus was going to move in once school ended, Sirius had even made a werewolf safe basement for him to transform in. the kitchen was still its brightly decorated self which faintly resembled Mrs. Potters own kitchen, I suppose she must have helped him decorate as I cannot see Sirius as the decorating type. I reached into my robes and pulled out a bag that I'd stashed there after I left the leaky cauldron.

"I brought you your birthday present." I grinned at him. "I just came to give it to you a day early."

"Oh." he smiled. "I guess I was jumping to conclusions."

I pulled out the emerald velvet box from the bag and handed it to him.

"Its slightly Slytherinesque but, somehow I think it reminded me of you so…" I shrugged. "I got it for you."

He rolled his eyes at me playfully and opened the box.

The watch was silver with moons and stars, it had emeralds in the hour marks and embedded around the glass cover. I had engraved something on the back, I didn't want it to be too meaningful incase he caught on to my feelings for him, but I didn't want it to be not meaningful at all so…

"Wow, its… thanks Clover." he smiled at me adoringly which made me start to blush slightly.

"Well you know." I shrugged at him. "It is your birthday tomorrow, and you always get me the most perfect things so, it called out to me, said 'Clover, get this for Padfoot, he's going to be over the moon.' or something along those lines." I chuckled. "There is an engraving on the back."

He grinned and flipped the watch over.

'_Padfoot, _

_Don't forget to listen to Freddie, _

_His voice will soothe all.'_

_~Clover._

"Of course only you would tell me to listen to Queen." he laughed. "Thank you Clover, I love it." he told me before pulling me into a bone crushing hug that I was all _too_ happy to give.

"Well then I'm glad, though I must say I do have a favor to ask of you." I told him as he pulled away. "I need you to hold on to a few things for me."

"You still aren't planning on sneaking into Malfoy Manor are you?" he asked dead paned. "Because I will stop you, going in there by yourself is suicide."

"I'm not." I lied while rolling my eyes. "I just want you to hold onto a few things for me, I don't want James to go snooping though my stuff again."

"James was snooping?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "I thought he'd gotten over being a snooper back in third year."

Well I was lying, who knew James was a snooper….

"Well yeah, so I need you to hold on these." I pulled out an envelope with six letters addressed to each of my friends, and another velvet green box that encased my necklace that Sirius got me for my birthday. "Just until we go back to school." I grinned.

"What are they?"

"Just some important things to me." I smiled again, pushing back my fear that was welling up again. "Just keep them safe yeah?"

"Of course." he grinned putting them on the table. "Want some coffee? Its Remus's Irish…."

I really don't see why I couldn't stay for a cup of coffee, it would only be a few minutes longer right?

"Sure." I grinned and stood up. "As long as you have some shortbread to dip into it…"

He started to laugh lightly before he rolled his eyes at me heavily.

"Remus was right, you do love food more than anything."

"Not more than anything." I countered quickly. "Just more than most things, trust me, there are a few things I love more than food."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked walking over to a cupboard and pulling out two large red coffee mugs. He then walked over to the stove and poured the dark rich liquid into both of them before looking back at me expectantly.

"Um… Queen! And music… and you guys."

"Aww I'm so excited! I'm one of the things you love more than food. Moony is going to be so jealous." he said as he walked back over to the kitchen table that was sitting on the left hand side of the kitchen and handed me a cup.

"I said you guys, that's plural Padfoot…" I smirked. "And where is my shortbread."

"In the cupboard over the sink." he said rolling his eyes. "I swear, you have the oddest tastes."

"Oh can it Padfoot." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "You have to love me and my food choices." I grinned striking a princess pose. "Admit it." I sat back down in my seat and tweaked my eyebrows up and down.

He rolled his eyes again, took a drink of his coffee and nabbed a piece of shortbread away from me.

"Of course, who couldn't?"

"So how is Andy, Ted and Nymphadora?" I asked taking another drink of my coffee.

"Good, I plan on dropping in on Remus tomorrow. couldn't make it today because I had to baby-sit Nymphadora."

"I was there earlier. He was having a kink fest with Sarah Connelly."

"A Kink Fest?" he asked grinning. "How so?"

"Well.." I sighed and took another drink of my coffee. "When I got there he was in the kitchen getting ice cubes while in his underpants."

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"In his underpants? You weren't checking him out were you?"

"No." I told him with a roll of my eyes. "And if I wanted to, I would have done that the morning after the full moon back in September."

"What do you mean?" he practically snarled at me. "You seen Remus naked?"

"Yeah, it wasn't like he could cover himself up in that situation. Remus is like my brother, my hero, but still, my brother."

"Ok…" he looked down at his mug. "Just had to be you know, sure."

"About what? I don't see where you could care really. You've seen your fair share of naked birds! Who gives a flips side if I've seen a naked bloke?"

"Just Remus right?"

"Of course just Remus you tool." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a Casanova, that was you love." I took another sip of my coffee. "But anyways, yeah, Remus is having a kink fest, I would have never pegged him for the type really…"

Sirius laughed.

"In third year, I busted him with a porno rag with witches wearing a whole load of leather, fishnets and chains. They also had leather whips in they're hands, he was so embarrassed."

"Wow… really didn't need to know that Padfoot." I shook my head trying to erase a mental image that was forming. "Its just really weird, Moony is like the spokesperson for studious and gentlemanlike, its just hard to get my head around the fact that he's all…"

"Horny and stuff?"

"Yeah." I said before I lifted the red mug to my mouth and finished off the coffee. "Hey, I should go. Thanks for the coffee."

"Of course, it is your favorite after all."

"Yeah, I know. Um can I use you loo?"

"Sure, down the hall."

"Thanks." I said standing up, depositing the mug in the sink and walking out of the kitchen in search of the loo.

Ten minutes later I walked out feeling refreshed, I managed to do my crying, suck it up and get ready to leave. I walked back down the hall way that now was adorned with pictures of the Marauders, Lily, Frank and Alice, and Little Nymphadora. As I got to the end of the hall I noticed one of me and a bag of Halloween chocolates… I walked out into the front room to find Sirius staring down into the velvet box that had my necklace in it. He looked up at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I thought you couldn't lie to me?"

Ooh I'm in deep. Crapzilla and her baby shitzilla…

"Look Padfoot, whether you like this or not, I have to take down that bastard."

"You cant do this lyla, who is going to finish it for you? Because I wont help you kill yourself."

"I don't bloody plan on killing myself, I only plan on killing him!"

"What if your plan goes wrong? How are you going to get the diary if your too busy trying to keep Malfoy busy?"

"I will wing it Padfoot."

"No, I'm going with you."

"Over my dead bleeding body you are! I'm not letting another person that I love get killed trying to help me!"

"You don't have a fucking choice Clover! I will either come with you, or stop you."

I glared at him.

"Only if you get James's invisibility cloak."

"Done."

"Fine." I spat. "I'll be back here tomorrow when its time." I told him before turning towards the door.

"No, you're going to stay here with me so that I can make sure you don't back out on the deal."

"I've got a room and the Leaky Cauldron. Room 17." I told him with a roll of my eyes as I pulled the door open and prepared myself to face the blizzard raging outside.

"I don't think so Clover." he said quietly.

"I think so Padfoot."

I turned to leave the cottage once more. I just took a step outside when the world went black and I was falling into a crushing darkness.

oOoOoOo

"Where is she Padfoot? James and Lily told me that she was planning on staying with me for the night."

"Moony, stop worrying. She's asleep in her room."

"So she's here? Some death eater didn't pick her up after she left my house six hours ago?"

"No, now go back to your girlfriend and your kink fest will you?"

"Where is she Padfoot, I have to see for myself."

"I told you, she's in her bloody room you ponce."

The voices were so loud, I almost wanted to cry. I sat up and looked around me, it was the room Sirius put aside for me this summer before Medusa came in and wrecked everything. I rubbed my head and stood up. Padfoot must have stunned me… bastard.

"Clover?" came Remus's worried voice as he crashed into the room heatedly. "Why'd you lie to James?"

I sighed.

"Because I didn't want him to worry."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing too important." I lied. "Just didn't want him to worry."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing!" I half snapped. "Please just drop it, what time is it?"

"A bit after midnight. I just worry about you Lyla, your one of my best friends." he sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I know Moo Moo, but don't. because I am super protected and nothing shall thwart me."

"You had better bet that's true." he said before sitting down next to me. "Padfoot is pacing around the front room, mind telling me why?"

I shrugged. How would I know what's going through that mutts head.

"I dunno. Maybe medusa flooed and canceled." I chuckled. "He wont get any hot sweaty Christmas action."

Remus started to laugh loudly at this.

"True, evil Medusa…" he mumbled making odd and slightly violent gesticulations.

And to that I burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" came Sirius's voice from the doorway.

"Oh, we were talking about having a quick shag together while your back is turned." I told him dryly. "Too bad Remus." I sighed. "Our fun is ruined."

"I know." Remus shook his head. "What a drag…"

"You both aren't really thinking about having a quick shag are you?" Sirius asked with a heavily jealous voice which kind of weirded me out.

"Why? At least he did stun me when my back was turned." I spat. "And don't be a fucking drama queen Sirius, I told you that Remus is like a brother to me."

"It had better be that way."

"What are you? My guardian or something. If I wanted to shag someone I would, and I wouldn't need your approval."

"Yes you would! I don't want you shagging people!"

"Your not my father Sirius, so stop acting like it." I snapped.

"But I love you and care about you and don't want to see you get hurt!"

"I'm a big girl Sirius, I can take care of my bloody self!"

"Padfoot!" James's voice broke though to our ears. "Clover's missing!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"She's not you ponce! I've got her." Sirius called out to James. "We're in here."

A few seconds later James and Lily were both standing in the doorway. James glared at me and narrowed his eyes while pointing at me in a very threatening manner.

"You! I'm up past midnight terrified you'd been taken by death eaters!"

"Calm yourself Prongs." I shook my head and sighed. "Will you all please stop, I am here to um do a job." I winced realizing that Lily didn't know. "And I will do that job, even if it does _kill_ me." I narrowed my eyes at Sirius. "So just give it up, nothing is going to stop me. Frank will have not died in fucking vain ok?"

"I understand Lyla." Lily told me with a smile. "After all, you are saving lives right?"

"I um told her." James mumbled. "And don't ever do that to me again young lady! There I was all a fluster because Remus said that you weren't with him and I doubted you'd be _here_ of all places." he pointed all around him like mad man. "I mean really, I thought you would avoid Padfoot like the plague."

"Why would she avoid me?"

"Your fiancé." James told him while rolling his eyes. "Let us help you go after He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Over my dead bleeding carcass. don't you get it? I have already lost one loved on to this cause, I wont let you nor anyone else." I glared at Padfoot. "Die for the cause."

"One of us is going with you or your not leaving this house." Sirius snapped at me.

"Like I said Black." I spat. "You are not my father, you cant hold me here against my own free will!"

"Can so! And I've got these three to help me." he pointed to each of my friends in turn. "Now what's it going to be?"

Well my options, god I hated options, that's all I've been faced with anymore and it irks me so badly. I could borrow James's invisibility cloak that was a hallow, give it to Sirius and say ha let us attack on Wednesday and everything will be ok right?

"James can you let the mutt." I pointed at Sirius. "Borrow you invisibility cloak?"

"Only if he goes with you in whatever your going to do."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So them cannons yeah?"

Authors Note: Well there is half of this er segment. I was trying to make one whole chapter but I hate really long chapters, I prefer the medium length ones so… yeah next chapter!

Snogging? But who? Lulu and Lyla? James and Lily? Remus and erm Sirius? You'll have to see. Then of course there is the break in at Malfoy manor… Ta! For now.

Herb3


	22. The Rain Goes On: Part Two

Authors Note: REVIEW!!! After this! Pretty please? With two cherries on top?

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: The Rain Goes On~ B*Witched. Candle, Sick and Tired~ The White Tie Affair_

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty Two: The Rain Goes On Part Two

It was a perfect picturesque morning! The birds were singing in they're trees, the sun was shining through the clouds and people, i.e. me, were sleeping! Or well I was. I groaned and sat up in the room I was using at Sirius's cottage. James, Remmy and Lily all left late last night after each in turn lecturing me on safety. Sirius was gloating, I know he's excited about going to help me get the damned diary from lulu. Its weird because in that dream, he was with me.. Strange isn't it? I cant help but feel hopeful that maybe that wasn't a dream and that maybe, just maybe its going to be reality. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, threw the blankets back and stood up, stretched and padded out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen. I was hungry and Merlin knows that Sirius cant cook for the life of the poor sod.

The kitchen was empty which means Sirius is either gone or is still sleeping. The second proved right as I heard a door open and a Sirius sounding yawn echo down the hallway. I rolled my eyes at the clock which read half past ten and walked over to the ice box and pulled it open. I have no idea what to make, he has eggs, sausages, hashers, blood sausage… a lot of gross meat. hmmn I could make eggs and bacon for him, and I'll eat a banana which ironically he does have. Maybe make some hot coco or some coffee, Irish cream coffee which is my favorite… that I guess is my plan! I pull out the eggs and bacon and walk over to the stove. I pulled out a pan and placed it on one of the gas burners. I pulled an egg out and cracked it on the side before I dropped the insides into the pan.

"This is a beautiful sight!" Sirius said from right behind me.

I jumped and dropped an egg on the floor.

"Don't do that Padfoot!" I told him as I turned around and slapped him on the chest. "Give me a freaking heart attack why don't you?" I glared before rolling my eyes at the egg on the floor. "Do you have you wand handy? Mines on the table in my room."

"Nope, but I'll clean the egg up." he grabbed an extra hand towel and bent down to clean it up. "After all, you're the one making food for once in the house." he stood and grinned.

It was of course then that I realized he was only wearing pajama bottoms, green and blue flannel pajama bottoms with left a full clear view of his chest. And I swear my brain just went dead and I'm like holy crap. His abs were so toned…

"Clover…"

"Huh what?" I asked snapping out of it. "Sorry, brains going dead." I grinned sheepishly.

"Your red, did you catch your death last night when you traipsed all over the country?"

"What? No!"

"Then why is your face all red?"

"I'm hot."

"See you have a fever! You shouldn't go tomorrow, your sick."

"I am not." I said rolling my eyes and I cracked another egg and dropped it into the pan. "I am always hot."

"Mnnhmmn…"

"That's right."

"Yeah, I'll bet…"

"I am!"

"Go put some bloody clothes on." I told him turning away to light the burner. "Or you'll catch _you're_ death."

"I have clothes on."

"Go put a _shirt_ on."

He raised his eyebrow before smirking.

"So that's it huh? You embarrassed because I don't have a shirt on? I thought you seen Moony in all his manly glory?

"Oh shut up and get a shirt on, or I'll stop making breakfast."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted before leaving the kitchen to get better dressed.

I continued to cook the eggs which were done rather quickly, I grabbed a plate and used a spatula to get them safely on it. Then with detest, I picked up a few slices of bacon and fried them up.

"I smell bacon!" Sirius cried walking back into the room with a shirt on. "Hmmn I love you clover, making me breakfast and all."

"Oh shut up and eat." I told him handing him a plate heaped with gross meat. Then I proceeded to make coffee and grab a banana for me to eat because Merlin knew I would not eat the animals.

"So now what's the plan Stan?"

"I drink essence of Narcissa, you wear the cloak, while you go to Lulu's study, get up into the secret compartment above it and nab the diary all the while I'll be distracting lulu by being Narcissa. When you've got the diary, come and whisper in my ear and then we'll leave."

"Sounds pretty strait forward." he said a bit of egg dangling from his mouth. "But what if Lulu wants a snog?"

"Then I snog."

"But you don't know how she snogs, just because your snogging doesn't mean that he's going to buy it."

"I could tell him that I'm feeling a bit under the weather."

"He wouldn't go for that, and what if he wants more than a snog?"

"Eww Sirius, are you trying to gross me out? And if so then I'll suck it up and do it, all for the sake of getting the damned horcrux."

"Now you're grossing me out Clover. Don't talk about stuff like that, try to keep it as a snog and I'll try and get the diary as quickly as I can."

"Yeah you'd better hope so, I don't exactly fancy the idea of _that_ with _him_."

"I should hope that you don't." he said taking a drink of his coffee. "Where did you plan on staying until tomorrow?"

"Oh, at the Leaky Cauldron." oh shit, my stuff is still there. "And I've got to go and get it before check out time which is in." I looked up at the clock. "Ten minutes." I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'll be back later." I started to walk towards the door when I was stopped by Sirius's hand on my shoulder.

"I have to come with you, just in case you decide to skip out or something of the like."

"So what? Your acting as my freaking baby-sitter now? What the hell Sirius, I'm not going to skip out on you, I am going to get my damn stuff!"

"Mnnhmmn.."

oOoOoOo

The wind was slapping violently against the Cottage outside, the rain was falling in heavy angry torrents down unto the earth. I would know, I'm sitting at the window watching. There is snow mingling with the rain drops, and I want to go and dance out in it, but Merlin knows that Sirius will have a freaking cow. Its about 18:00 and all I want to do is go to sleep. Regulus and Snape have already been notified that I am not in fact at the Leaky Cauldron and am at Padfoot's house because Padfoot is a tool who wont let me do what I need to do. Said friend of mine is ogling the food I had made for dinner saying something along the lines of 'Dear Merlin, thank you for this wonderful meal that has been graciously made in my honor.' Tool…

I stood up and walked into the Kitchen where Sirius was sitting eating as much food as I believe is humanly possible.

"Padfoot, you're going to choke yourself with all the food that your cramming into you mouth." I said rolling my eyes and picking up another banana to eat.

"I cant help it that you make good food, I normally just order take out or pizza."

"We could have eaten pizza Instead of the garbage I made?" I asked dropping my jaw dramatically. "Why the heck didn't you tell me about this?"

He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Because I personally like your cooking, why would I go and get take out if I could have food made by hand?"

"Cheeky bastard." I laughed. "So did James bring by the invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded before taking a drink of his butter beer. "Did while you were napping."

"Good." I nodded getting up. I walked over to the ice box and pulled out a muggle soda that Sirius had stock full in his ice box. It was called root beer, hope it tastes alright. I flipped the silver piece that would open it and took a drink, it was really good, tasted like black licorice. "Where'd you get this muggle soda at?"

"Oh." he rolled his eyes. "Muggle market we went to last time, tastes awesome huh?"

"Yeah, tastes like black licorice. So do you still have that pot from the summer?"

His face grew into a large grin, a bit of broccoli stuck in his teeth.

"Yeah, want to go and get high?"

Heck yeah! This is possibly the last night I'll spend alive, or um not tortured.

"Did you really need to ask?"

We then spent five minutes cleaning up the kitchen, he actually did the dishes! Wonders will never cease to surprise me. After that we trekked into the front room where he pulled out his oak box filled with the green grass that was oh so lovely to smoke. He took the first hit and passed it to me, we spent ten more minutes getting stoned, once we were we just sat there staring at the ceiling.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" he asked turning to face me, his dimples showing more than usual.

"Of course." I sighed heavily. "I mean what if he knows its not her?"

"Well you could learn to snog like her." he grinned. "Though that sounds odd. I want chocolate."

"How would I learn to snog like her?" I asked rolling my eyes at him. "I mean its not like she's going to say 'Sure Lyla, I'll give you and impromptu on how to snog like me."

He started to laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I have seen Lulu and Cissa snog like rabbits who are horny. I could show you."

"Wait." I laughed. "Like you would show me how to snog like your cousin? Delving into incest Padfoot?"

"I watched, shoot me! I mean it wasn't like I could ignore the two of them, that was pretty much hard to do."

"So you want to teach me how to snog." I looked up at him. "Like your cousin?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "I mean its for the greater good isn't it?"

"Natalie is never going to find our right? I mean I don't think I could take another slaying by her. Its pretty painful to be completely honest."

He laughed and shook his head making his hair fly out lightly, his curls bouncing as he laughed.

"No, I promise."

I nod at him, feeling my cheeks tinge only the slightest bit red.

"Alright."

"Ok." he scoots closer to me. "How many people have you snogged before in the past?"

Like less than zero. Two if you count my dreams…

"No one." I mumbled turning red. "I'm not the snogging type really."

"And you planned on snogging Lulu without even knowing how to?"

"Um, yeah…"

"First, Malfoy snogs like he is the king. He wants everyone to do his work for him. Narcissa snogs like she wants to get someone into bed as fast as she can, so first I am going to show you how Malfoy kisses aright?"

"Ok." I nod.

_Horcrux, Horcrux, Horcrux…._

He leaned forward slightly and pulled my face towards his. His lips met mine quickly and pressed but sat there. It was like they were demanding but not yielding. He pulled back and grinned.

"See what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah." I nodded while scratching my head.

"Now I'll show you how a normal person kisses alright?"

"Right." I nod again. Merlin I feel like a damn bobble head.

He leaned forward again and caught my lips in another kiss only this time, this time his lips moved across mine warmly, and tenderly. I wanted to kiss back, Merlin knows I do but… he pulled back.

"See, that's how I kiss. Now Narcissa is going to be something along these lines alright?" he told me before he moved forward and caught my lips in a kiss once more, but this time, it was very different.

He grabbed the back of my head and crushed our lips together heavily and there was nothing I could do but kiss back. One of his hands started to trail down my arm and I swear there was fire scorching my skin as his hands moved lower to my waist. Then he pulled me extremely close and rested his hand at the small of my back. Then he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"And _that's_ how to snog Narcissa style."

"Ok…"

Then he started to grin, and laugh at me.

"You should see your face."

"Don't laugh you ponce." I said rolling my eyes. "That was…"

"Exceedingly responsive?"

"The very words." I nodded. "So now if I snog Lulu like he wont get suspicious?"

"Exactly. Now its your turn to be all Narcissa like."

"Oh.. Um ok…"

He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward again for the kiss.

So I could A: do it. B: not. or C: run for my life…

I leaned forward and grabbed his head, my fingers running through his hair like wildfire. I pulled myself into his lap and pushed him back so that he fell onto the arm rest. I kissed him hard and frequently, my fingers toying with some strands of hair. Then I pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes.

"How was that?"

He just stared at me, it was really unnerving to be honest. Maybe he's going to freak out and shove me away, then tell me to get lost. Or maybe he'll kiss me again, because heavens do I love kissing him…

"Fine." he said with a curt nod. "That will be terrific…"

"Good." I nodded biting my lip.

He looked me in the eyes again, only this time it was different. Then he leaned forward and kissed me again. I responded back immediately, letting my hands roam again through his hair and with a wave of realization that I wish hadn't hit me, I was kissing him. Holy sheep in the sky and rainbows made of skittles! I'm snogging my best friend. Like seriously snogging him when he's got a fiancé and I've got a job to do and Merlin! Its wonderful! Its amazing! And I love it, like L . O . V . E it!!!! His arms wrapped around my waste and pulled me closer his hands resting on the hem of my jeans. One of my hands found its way to the hem of his shirt and was gliding up his bare chest feeling each and every curve of his muscles.

There was fire and there was heat. They were both unbearable and strong and I felt like dying from intoxication. The haze in my head was still there from the pot and It felt like a thousand warm needles were prickling my body. His hands traveled up my shirt and felt they're way to my breasts. Then he pushed me back into the couch while still retaining the kiss. He pulled away from my mouth and started to kiss down my neck meeting a sensitive spot at the base which made me moan and whither. I wrapped my legs around his middle and pulled him closer to me. He moaned and met my lips again and our lips were dancing.

At large knocking echoed the room at that moment. He sprang back as if shocked and stood up all the while staring at me. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. He walked over to the door and opened it. Regulus sauntered in drenched in rain and sleet.

"Hey you two." he grinned shaking his hair like a dog so that hundreds of tiny particles went flying in all directions. "What are you up to?"

I sat up then stood up and walked forward to him. I pulled him into a hug which I got wet from and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I asked pulling out the left overs from dinner which consisted of Kidney beans, Salad, Mashed Potatoes and Steak and Kidney pie. "I've got plenty of left overs."

"Sure. Kreacher is really loosing his touch in the kitchen." he grinned.

It was then that Sirius walked into the kitchen still wearing that shocked face.

"Hey Reg." he said sitting down next to his brother. "What brings you here?"

"Snape sent me with the Polyjuice. I've also managed to knick one of Cissa's hair brushes so you've got plenty of hair."

"Cool." I nodded bringing him a large plate and a bottle of Butter beer. "Here you go." I handed it to him a fork sticking out of the side.

Then I walked back over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey before walking back over to them and sitting down next to Sirius who looked sideways at me for a moment before returning his gaze towards his brother.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Regulus asked me with a grin. "What's up with the liquor?"

"Nothing!" I said a bit too quickly. "Just wanted to um, go to sleep faster."

"So you're going to get drunk?" Sirius asked with an irritated voice. "Very smart move."

"Oh shut up Padfoot." I snapped taking a large gulp of the burning liquid. "You're not my father."

Regulus looked between the both of us and raised his right eyebrow.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing!" we both said at exactly the same time.

"Am I supposed to believe that one?" Regulus asked with a doubtful expression painted across his face.

"Yes you are." I nodded before taking another large drink of my fire whiskey. "Night boys." I told them as I stood up, bottle still clasped in my hand.

oOoOoOo

The morning sun was what woke me up, well that and the unbelievable foreboding feeling that I have in the pit of my stomach. And on top of that I have the words worst splitting head ache. I flung back my covers and hesitantly stood up, feeling the world sway around me. I bolted to the door and out into the hallway where I ran into the bathroom and flipped the toilet lid up. The retching started from my navel and soon and I was moaning in the after math. Sweat was beading up on my forehead and all I wanted to do was die. The world was spinning around me in a strange sort of odd panic. Note to self, don't smoke, drink and then sleep. That all equals a very bad combination that in the future, I should stay away from…

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked from behind me. A few seconds later I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up. "Maybe you shouldn't do this tonight."

"Hangover." I coughed as he stood me up. "Never smoke and drink, bad combination."

"I'll say." he said getting a wet wash cloth for me. "Reg made breakfast, if your up for it."

"Only if I can have toast first." I said walking out the bathroom door after I flushed away the contents of the toilet.

"Sure you can, then we have to go over operation 'take down horcrux'."

"Alright."

The rest of the morning was spent going over plans for the evening and discussions on what to do after this. Regulus says that him and Snape plan on going to the cave after Narcissa leaves the black household that evening so then after that we only have the cup before we take down the snake and the molded old bastard. The snow outside was piling up in threatening amounts, I swear the blizzard is mirroring our feelings. On the most part, I didn't have much time to sit around and think about last night and the whole snogging thing which to be honest is pretty good. I mean I loved it, ever freaking second of it but… Sirius is my best friend, and he doesn't look at me like that. Plus he's getting married to Medusa some time along down the road.

The sun was beginning to set, Reg had already gone home to welcome Narcissa and Sirius, well he was panicking, and badly.

"What if you get caught? What if Voldemort kills you?"

"Then I get caught, and Voldemort kills me."

"But who's going to keep getting rid of the Horcruxes?"

"You you dunce."

"Ok.. Holy hell. Are you ready?" he asked with a worried tone. "We could call this whole thing off…"

"No, just get the diary, then get it to Dumbledore ok?"

The next hour we spent getting ready and disapparating to the spot near Malfoy Manor. Sirius had the cloak and was wearing a brave face. It was not long before we were standing in front of the large wrought iron gates.

"Are you sure about this Clover?"

"I am as sure as I am ever going to be." I told him softly. I felt like I needed to do something only I didn't know what…

"You are ready?" Sirius asked looking extremely worried.

"I am if you are." I told him reaching a hand into my robes to fish out the flask of Polyjuice.

"Remember, we only have so much time."

"I know Sirius." I sighed. "Just get the diary. I'll hold off Malfoy."

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

"Yeah." I sighed again. "Remember the cup is with you're cousin Bellatrix. Get the snake at all possible costs and win this thing for me Sirius."

"Don't talk like you're going to die Lyla, we will make it through this, and then we'll finish taking him down together."

I rolled my eyes at him before tilting my head and attempting to smile.

"Just in case…"

"Mnnhmmn…" he narrowed his eyes at me in mock anger. "Remember to act responsively as you can. Do it just like we practiced ok?" he told me resting his hands on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I know." I sighed for the third time. "But what if…"

"He wants more than a snog?" he nodded thoughtfully at me.

"Well then I guess that I'll just have to wing it huh? We need that damned horcrux. And I'll stop and nothing to get my hands on it."

"So then your ready?"

I sighed for the fourth time and uncorked the potion. I downed the contents quickly. I felt tingly all over as I watched my hair grow longer, whiter and sleeker. I felt my cheeks prickle and knew that my facial features had transformed from they're curvy ones to more aristocratic ones.

"Shall we then?" I asked cracking a smile at him.

"Don't smile like that, he'll know that its not her in an instant."

I gave my all into a deep sneer.

"Better?"

"Much." he nodded.

"Then lets kick this shit!" I grinned opening the gates to walk in. I turned around to look at Sirius but discovered that he was already under the cloak. "Ready?"

"Ready." came his voice from besides me.

"Completely." I told him as we walked up the front door.

I lifted my hand for a moment to knock but stilled before giving a swift fast knock. Two seconds later the door opened up revealing a posh manor, a small house elf wearing dirty dingy rags began to speak.

"Mistress Narcissa, Dobby did not expect to see you this evening. Shall I get the Master?"

"Well obviously." I spat besides my wanting to hug the poor house elf.

"Please do come in."

I paused before entering so that Sirius could get in. after I felt that he had successfully gotten into the house I followed.

Dobby then closed the door and dashed off to go and get his Master and I swear shivers are going up my spine like wildfire. I felt a hand on the small of my back and knew that it was Sirius. A handful of minutes passed and Lucius Malfoy was walking down the corridor towards me.

"Narcissa, I had thought that you would be at your cousins for dinner? That is what you told me is it not?" his silky voice drawled.

Well I guess I could say that Lulu was hot, I mean really, it's not like that's not true…

"I decided to come and see you for a few minutes before hand, I am quite sure that my cousin and Aunt can handle missing me for a few moments." I quipped back softly, battering my eyes about in the manner in which I have seen Narcissa use many times.

It was then that I felt the Sirius's hand on my back leave. I hope he hurries.

"I must say that I cannot dislike this turn of events." he nodded, his eyes burning into mine. "How long do you expect to be here?"

"Twenty minutes, maybe thirty."

"Very good, would you like your normal tea?"

"That would be fine."

He then steered me in the direction of what I'm going to bet is the sitting room, his arm on my back the whole way. I missed Sirius's presence but I know that he's doing what needs to be done and I have to do what I need to do so that killing Voldemort will be all the more easier. We entered a posh looking parlor, he walked in front of me to pull out a chair which seems odd to me, he must really care for Narcissa.

"Dobby!" he snapped in a space clear or the table as I sat down gingerly.

"Yes master?" Dobby's small voice inquired as he popped in.

"Bring some Blueberry tea, and some pastries wont you?"

"Yes master!" Dobby said before popping out again with a loud crack.

"So how was your day? No doubt boring being cooped up at your parents?"

"Yes and no." I nodded folding my hands under the table. "Bella keeps me occupied with her rants."

"That I am quite sure she does. Still on her war piece about the goblins?"

Goblins? Um…

"Of course." I nodded with a roll of my eyes. "When does she ever give anything a rest?"

"When they're killed." he laughed, his silky voice reaching a higher octave.

"True."

It was then that Dobby came back in a tray heaped with tea cups, a tea pot, pastries and some napkins.

"Here master." he told Lulu as he sat the tray down on the table and left.

"Tea?"

"I would love some."

He poured tea and passed it to me. I lifted the cup up to my lips and took a small sip.

"I cannot wait until our engagement is finalized."

"Nor can I." I agreed with another nod. "Its practically taken forever."

"That is true, what does your father disagree with?"

Hell if I know… so far I can tell that Lulu loves Cissa so…

"I haven't the faintest clue."

Twenty minutes went by with small talk, which was a relief to me because I don't fancy snogging him. I wish Sirius would hurry already, I am almost done with my _third_ cup of tea which was actually pretty good.

"Have you decided to join the dark lord when your schooling is over?" he asked before taking a sip of tea. "It would reward you, in more ways than you can possibly imagine."

"I do not know." I told him with a slight frown. "Though I am certain I shall make the right decision when the time is right."

"That I am sure you will."

It was at this moment that I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and knew without a whim or a doubt that it was Sirius. Cool relief soothed in through me and I felt oddly calm.

"I guess I should go to my aunts now." I told him with a half smile half sneer that I have seen Narcissa use many times.

"That would be advisable, Walpurga Black was never known for her patience."

"I shall see you soon." I said standing up.

"Shall I see you to the door?" he asked rising also.

"That would be good." I nodded at him before walking towards the door way.

He walked me out and it felt so weird that this had gone so smoothly when I had, still have that horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen… We made it to the door when Lucius turned me around to face him, which I did because I was still Narcissa Black. He leaned in towards my face and caught my lips between his, held them swiftly for a few seconds and pulled back, opened the door and I turned to walk out into the cold night. Again I hesitated in front of the door so that Sirius had time to leave before me.

The nights cold crystal air bit into my skin creating shivers that ran up my spine that I half peg on whats going on and half peg on the cold night air. I passed the gates, and swiftly walked about ten feet away before turning to see if he had closed he door, which he had.

"Sirius?" I asked looking around in all different directions.

"I'm here." he said pulling of the cloak revealing him and the diary right next to me on my left.

"You've got it?"

He grinned and held up the red battered diary and I swear I want to jump for joy.

"Indeed, now lets get the hell out of here." he said grabbing my hand and with a pop and flash I was gone from the Malfoy property.

We landed in the garden of his cottage. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and pushed me to the cottage door which I flung open. Once inside I shed the over cloak, moved over the fireplace and pulled out my wand.

"Incendio." I said firmly. Sparks flew from my wand and ignited the fireplace providing warmth. Then I reached for the floo powder and tossed it into the flames. "Hogwarts castle, Professor Dumbledore's office."

I stuck my head into the whoosh of flames which for a second clouded my vision but was soon cleared so that I could make out the headmasters study. He was bent over his desk doing paperwork.

"Professor?" I called to which he turned around and nodded at me.

"I shall be there to collect the horcrux momentarily."

I pulled back from the fireplace and stood up.

"Well that went well." Sirius sighed tossing himself onto the couch. "No one got hurt."

"True." I sighed sinking down onto the ground. "I still have a bad feeling." I said as I felt my cheeks prickle and the effect of the Polyjuice wear off.

"I put up ward around the cottage, trust me, only Dumbledore will get around them."

"Well that's helpful." I nodded. "I'm thirsty, you?"

He nodded and I got up to get something to drink. I walked into the kitchen and to the ice box. I pulled out a couple of butter beers and walked back into the front room where I sat them both down and walked to the room I was going to sleeping in again. As I reached the door I noticed a wrought iron four leafed clover on it. Sirius must have put it up when I was napping this afternoon, he had a wrought iron paw print on his… I opened my door and walked over to put on my pajamas which consisted of a pair of flannel bottoms and a spaghetti strap shirt. I combed my hair back into a pony tail and left the room again.

Sirius was still lounging on the couch when a loud knock on the door echoed through the front room which I hastened to answer. It was of course Professor Dumbledore.

"Where is the horcrux?" he asked walking into the room swiftly.

Sirius held it up and handed it over to the Headmaster.

"Who got it?"

"Sirius." I told the headmaster while pointing at Padfoot.

"Then he must be the one to destroy it." Dumbledore said quickly as he pulled out the sorting hat. "Reach into it Sirius." Dumbledore told him holding up the hat with the tip down and the brim up.

Sirius reached into the hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor.

"Stab the diary." Dumbledore instructed.

Sirius took the diary and sat it down on the coffee table before raising the sword high and plunging it into the battered old book.

Ink started to burst from all sides and a horrible cat like wailing and hissing came from it before all of the ink flooded out and the horcrux sat there, dead.

"Wow, so its done for?" I asked walking over to the diary and observing it.

At that moment the fireplace's flames grew emerald green and a small girl with tears pouring from her eyes was spit out. Sirius was over to her in a flash pulling her into a hug.

"Nymphy, what are you doing here?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"Mum and Dad are in trouble." she sobbed slightly. "There were bad guys with dark hoods and masks there. Mum sent me through the fireplace to you, she told me I'd be safe."

Sirius went rigid as did Dumbledore.

"We have to go and help them." Sirius told the headmaster quickly. "Nymphy, stay here with my friend Clover. She'll make sure that your safe ok?" he told the crying girl quickly.

"Ok.."

"Sirius." I said walking up to him. "Don't go, I have the most horrible.."

He put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. "I will do what I have to, to keep the people I love safe."

"But.."

"No buts. Keep her safe will you?" he nodded at the girl. "Headmaster?" he asked looking up at Dumbledore who nodded.

"Sirius please…." I tried again.

"Clover, it will be fine."

"But.."

"Like I said, no buts." he leaned forward towards my face. "Everything is going to be fine ok?"

"I…"

He pushed is face forward to mine and met my lips quickly. I kissed back instantly, wrapping my arms around his middle and pulling him closer to me. He pulled back, hugged me tightly, walked over to the headmaster and they were gone in a flash.

Authors Note: Well there is part two, and yes there is a third. ^^ REVIEW!! Please?

Cheers!

Herb3


	23. The Rain Goes On: Part Three

Authors Note: REVIEW!!! After this! Pretty please? With two cherries on top?

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: The Rain Goes On~ B*Witched_

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty Three: The Rain Goes On Part Three.

The minutes and seconds ticked by slowly, it was beginning to feel like a lifetime ago since Sirius was here last. I have absolutely no clue to whether he is alright or not, and that terrifies me. Nymphadora was asleep in my room, she wouldn't stop crying for hours but I guess, I can understand why she's so upset. I mean she is only 9 years old. How is a 9 year old supposed to deal with possible tragedy like that? I had made sure that all of the windows and doors were locked and protected by magic. I mean if that molded old bastard can break into the Tonkses, then he can most definitely break into this cottage. I am sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of rum in my hand. Part of me wants to get drunker than possible and pass out, to not wait for information that could either break my heart or heal it. Its too much of a gamble for me to handle at this moment in time.

There is a red candle running next to me, its almost half way spent. I still cant get the kiss out of my mind, or the kisses rather. I knew that I always have loved him but… And the feelings that I got out of the kiss were so.. And I'm over worried, I am practically in panic mode. I mean what if he gets captured and tortured? What if Voldemort gets information about us going after the Horcruxes out of him? What if I never get to see him again? What if I never get to laugh with him, cry with him, hold him in a hug? What if he dies tonight, and the last person that I love is taken from me? What if me loving someone is to condemn them to death? What if this is all my fault and nothing good will ever come? I cant help but fear this! What if he's just another notch in the price that I'll have to pay to fix all of this?

I looked up at the clock that was sitting on the west wall above the kitchen fire. One minute and forty seconds have passed since I last checked…

It was then that a rather large and loud knock echoed from the door and I was there in a second pulling the door open. Ted and Sirius stood there both drenched in rain and sleet with sad heartbreaking expressions painted across they're pale faces. Ted looked pretty much unscratched but utterly heartbroken, Sirius looked just about as mournful only his face had large cuts across it. He had a black eye, a large and deep gash above his cheek, and a red burn mark on his neck.

"What happened?" I asked as I stepped aside so that the two distraught men could pass me and get into the warm room. I turned around and shut the door before locking it with every charm I could think of.

"Death Eaters." Sirius said with a sigh. "They got Andy."

It felt like a rather large stone was dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Where is my daughter?" Ted questioned, a look of complete crestfallen was painted across his face.

"In the room with the clover on the door." I told him with a nod towards the room.

He gave us both curt nods and headed of the room that I had indicated to him.

I looked up at Sirius and sighed deeply before pulling him into a tight hug to which he clung tightly to. We stayed like that for a few moments, and trust me I had absolutely no complaints about it. I pulled back and pulled him over to the couch where I made him sit. I pulled off his shirt so that I could dress his wounds that were littered across his chest. I walked into the kitchen to fetch the first aid kit and walked back over to him. He had multiple deep gashes across his chest that made me squirm only the slightest. I pulled out the essence of dittany and applied it in liberal amounts on his wounds. I then turned to the gashes on his forehead and did the same. When I was done I handed him back his shirt and sat gingerly down next to him.

"The last member of my family that has never hated me because I don't believe the way that they do is dead." he sighed heavily, a few tear drops rolling down his cheek.

I reached my hand up and wiped them away as gently as I could.

"Your brother isn't dead. He is still here, trying to help us do what we're doing."

"Its not the same." he grunted. "Regulus has only just seen the errors in his ways. Andy always showed me that it was ok to be different, that not all my family was going to hate me for my beliefs. First it was my Uncle Alphard, now its her… I mean really, who else is next?"

"Sirius don't think like that. Just because your family isn't like most families doesn't mean that no one loves you."

"I know that." he let out exasperatedly. "I mean that all my family is gone…"

"But you do have Reg, and Little Nymphadora! And Ted too!"

"Its just not the same, I cant help but feel like…"

"Like something you cared about is gone."

"And that it cant come back."

I rubbed his back as he cried, I mean everyone cries right? Who cares if your male of female? We all have a heart inside that weeps. When he stopped he turned to me, his eyes still swimming with tears.

"I don't how to deal with this…"

"Sirius, you just have to deal with it however is best for you. If its crying for hours, eating a mountain of fudge, or going out into the rain. No one will look at you any differently." I told him as I wiped a few more tears from his face. "You have friends here that care about you and only want to see you happy."

He leaned his face into the palm of my hand.

"I know, I just wish that my family wasn't so fucked up."

"Well." I sighed. "You can take pleasure in knowing that they're wrong. That love is worth fighting for, that just because your half muggle doesn't make you an abomination."

"True." he said softly half into my palm half to me. "Love is always worth fighting for."

I grinned at him and rolled my eyes.

"Duh, is love!"

He let out a half chuckle and gave me a deep meaningful look.

"I am so glad to know you Clover, you're the best friend that I could ever have. Prongs and Moony aside because they're like my brothers."

"Aww Sirius, don't make me blush here." I swatted at him. "I mean shucks, being all mushy and stuff."

"Its true though." he said in a serious tone. "Clover you're my very best friend."

"For what its worth." I grinned. "You're my best friend to. More so than Frank could have ever been."

"Thank you Clover." he smiled. "You always say the right things."

"Eh." I shrugged. "it's a gift that I got from my mum."

He laughed lightly before falling silent and right back into that piercing gaze. He leaned forward slowly, his eyes flickering from mine to my lips. I leaned forward to meet him and again our lips were dancing in they're own ways. I reached my hand up into his hair and let in rest there in his dark curls. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, his lips moving expertly over mine. He started to kiss down my neck like he did yesterday, making me moan just the slightest. He kissed back up to my lips and again our lips were lost in a dance. I felt his tongue run along the brim of my lips and without hesitation I opened my lips to him. He pushed me down onto my back, his hands resting on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed his lips to mine.

He pulled away slightly to look down at me and I felt so naked, like he was looking right into me. Then as if he were a wounded animal he whispered,

"Will you make love to me?"

I felt my heart tighten and pound so loud that I could hear it in my ears. I know what I am going to answer, and I know why I am going to answer in the manner in which I do. He needed to know, this was his way of grieving and just like always, I cant tell him no.

I pushed him back into a sitting position as I sat up all the while keeping eye contact. Then, I pressed my palm to his cheek to which he leaned into and nodded.

"Of course." I said before pulling away my hand and standing up. I reached my hand out for him to take which he did and pulled him to his bedroom.

oOoOoOo

My eyes flew open in the darkness.

"Winchester!" I heard someone calling from the front room. They're call was pleading, not demanding and only someone who knew how to get here could be here. I stood up quickly feeling cold air ghost across my bare skin and with a hit of realization I realized that I was naked. I reached down and pulled on one of Sirius's shirts that he had laying around his room. Then I walked over to the door and opened it slowly before walking out into the front room. The lights were all extinguished yet I could still make out the outline of Severus Snape carrying a sputtering and green tinged Regulus Black.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked walking swiftly over to them.

Snape gently laid Reg down on the couch and turned to me.

"Go and get me your potions kit! Fast." he barked kneeling down to Reg.

"Please don't Mum." Reg cried. "I'm sorry!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Just get me your potions kit Winchester." he snapped again.

I walked swiftly into the kitchen and headed strait towards the cupboard under the kitchen sink where I pulled out Sirius's extra potions kit. I walked back into the living room where Snape had already gotten a cauldron.

"Give me essence of Asphodel." he commanded. "And essence of Dittany."

I handed him the ingredients.

Twenty minutes were spent making a potion for Reg while I was holding Reg's hand. Once Snape gave Reg the antidote to what ever was wrong Regulus started to respond my opening his eyes and mustering a slight grin.

"Why're you wearing Sirius's shirt?" he asked with a laugh. "Shag or something?"

I rolled my eyes while blushing.

"Or something!"

"Where is Sev?" he asked looking around before spotting Snape besides the book case. "Did you get it?"

Snape nodded and held up a shiny silver locket necklace with a large S on it.

"You guys got the horcrux?" I asked excited. "Dumbledore left the sword of Gryffindor too." I said reaching down on the coffee table and holding it up. "Which of you actually got it?"

"Severus did." Reg coughed. "Go on love, destroy it."

Snape walked forward slowly before picking up the hilt of the blade before placing it over the back of the silvery locket and driving into the back. The locket hissed and started to spark before falling silent onto the coffee table.

"Well, four down, two to go." I grinned. "Do you both want to stay the rest of the night here?"

"No." Snape said walking over to the door. "Keep Reg here though, there is not turning back from here for him.

"Wicked." I said conjuring a couple blankets out of thin air and laying them over Regulus. "Stay safe Snape." I nodded at him before he opened the door and turned out into the dark nights air.

"So you and my bro finally shagged eh?" Regulus asked with a laugh. "I want a niece or nephew you know."

"Oh shut it and get some sleep." I told him with a laugh as I blew out the candle. "Goodnight."

oOoOoOo

The warm sun bore down into the room brightly, dancing in its golden rays across my face warmly and happily. I moaned groggily and snuggled even deeper into Sirius who was as per usual, oh so warm and toasty. The sleek feel of the silky black sheets moving upon my bare skin as I snuggled closer made everything seem so cozy. It was warm and toasty but cool and nice at the same time. It was very comfortable, I swear I could just stay here like this forever. And ever and ever.... hmmn Aerosmith... I sighed happily as I felt Sirius's warm and strong arms snake they're way around my stomach and lay there protectively. Hmmn oh how I love this, everything just feels so right..... wait........ holy Merlin and his sweaty balls! I'm not dreaming this time, I'm freaking naked. Why am I naked? What did I do to become naked? Oh yeah, I remember now, he asked me to..... and holy freaky moldy's nuts I did! Shit. Merlin's left cheek... well I guess I don't have to keep lying to him about my feelings, I mean duh, they're probably quite obvious now. And crapoloza, he's still dating Natalie, she'd have my head on a platter if she saw us.... ugh I feel bad, technically that means that he... and I went along with it and.... oh shits this sucks like yesterdays old spinach. I feel like jumping from the Astronomy tower about now. Shit! Things will be so awkward now....

I felt him shift around behind me before yawning deeply, which means that he's awake... Merlin how do I get myself into these messes? Damn! He nuzzled my neck affectionately and breathed into my ear. To which unbelievably, I giggled.

"Don't do that Padfoot! It tickles."

"Tickles eh?" he said breathing on my ear again. "What no good morning Padfoot? No oh how I love your chiseled features?"

"Don't be such a git love." I giggled again. "And good morning."

"Mnnhmmn. Good morning to you too." he told me before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer.

Wow, this is the most awesome thing right now! And the most horrible, its Christmas eve and Natalie' is bound to show up soon. Along with Lily, James and Remus. Not to mention that Regulus is sleeping on the couch and Ted and Nymm are both asleep in the other room. I cant believe that Andy's gone, that wasn't how it was meant to go...

"What are you thinking about?"

I sighed at him before I answered.

"About how its only a matter of time before James and co show up, and Natalie' along with them."

"Oh..." he sighed. "Oh yeah..."

"I should probably get up and get dressed, make some breakfast." drink some fire whiskey... "Any requests?" I asked sitting up.

He shook his head and I got up, threw on a pair of his old sweats and pulled a shirt over my head.

"Lyla?"

I turned around slowly, I could take the rejection. I'm stronger than I used to be...

"Yeah?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. I kept my attention firmly on the wall in front of me. Just because I knew that I could take the rejection, that I was strong enough for it, didn't make it any easier in facing it.

He sat up and scooted down towards me before turning my face towards him. He looked me dead strait in the eyes.

"Do you regret it?"

I raised my eyebrow and started to laugh.

"As if I could regret that Sirius." I giggled. "No _I_ don't and I doubt that I ever will. Regardless of anything. I can forget though, or in reality never tell anyone. You don't have to worry about that." I smiled.

Ok so I was faking a smile, I mean hello! How many people who just shared _that_ with the love of their life only to act like it never happened because your friends and they already have someone and still be all happy and not break down in tears? And trust me, I was doing all that I could do not to break out in tears and sobs and feel sorry and bad for myself because that future I was shown wont ever be. That it was most likely a dream, a dream that I fell in love with and have fantasized bout it ever since...

"Well that's good." he grinned.

Of course it was. He needed to feel loved, and I gave that to him.

"Of course. Don't worry. No one will ever know." I said standing up.

"No Lyla." he grabbed my arm to stop me. "I don't regret it either..."

Well _that_ was a comforting thought. Ok I need to get out of here now! Or I was going to break down in tears and look like a complete idiot, which I can honestly say that right now, I am.

"Oh... ok."

I tried to move and leave again, I knew my mask was cracking and that if I didn't get away from him soon my facade would cave and that I couldn't and wouldn't let happen. He wouldn't let go of my arm though, he just tugged me back to him. I wouldn't look at him though, I couldn't so I just looked out the window and observed the scene that was a snowy countryside. I could see the hills in the distance, capped with snow but yet standing tall. For some odd reason right now I envy them, they could stand tall regardless of all the snow that was weighing it down...

"Lyla I really don't."

I turned and smiled at him, pulling my mask tighter.

"I get it Sirius ok. And like I said, no one will know and I wouldn't dream of letting this come between our friendship."

"Damnit Lyla _your_ not getting it!" he sighed standing up.

I refused to look at him, I just kept staring strait out into the English countryside.

"What don't I get Sirius?" I asked irritated. "What more do you want?"

"What more do I want?" he asked a growl evident in his voice. "Lyla how can you be so unbelievably blind?"

"I am not blind Sirius." I shot back at him. You chose her, I will not be your panic button... "I see things very clearly."

"Apparently you don't." he snapped.

My mask was quickly fading, my facade quickly slipping, and my strength slowly sliding away. With horror I realized that tears were beginning to seep from my eyes. I turned my face towards the door so that he couldn't see the tears, he couldn't know because if he did, I was done for...

"Maybe I don't." I told him before ripping my arm from his grasp.

I walked forward towards the door, tears still streaming down my face. God damn this! How could I let myself get this upset over something so...

B_eautiful? Wonderful? Pure?_

"Lyla." he growled grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around to face him.

His face was dark and thunderous. His glare slowly changed to a look of pure shock before it went worried.

"Just leave me alone." I growled turning away from him and walking towards the door.

"Lyla please don't..."

"Don't what?" I snapped stopping with my hand on the door handle. "Don't.."

"Leave." he said spinning me around to face him again. "Don't you dare leave."

"What as in go and crash at James's for the rest of the holidays?"

"No." he said pulling me closer. "Don't leave me."

"Sirius." I snapped pulling away from him. "I cant... I just cant do this."

"Cant do what? You did it pretty well last night!"

It felt like ice slipped down into the pit of my stomach.

"Because you _asked_ me!" I snapped at him. "You _asked_ me and I couldn't tell you _no_! Damnit!" I felt more tears slip down my face. "I just cant say _no_ to you! I never have been able to and I doubt I ever _will_!" I paused. "And do you want to know why I _couldn't_ tell you no? Why I couldn't just_ push _you away? Why I'm standing here _crying_ like the idiot I don't doubt that I am?" more tears slipping and sliding on down, my face was hot and red, god damn myself... "Because I love you! I love you and I _cant_ stop it and I _cant_ make it go away. Merlin knows I've tried, I've _tried_ so _hard_ but I _cant_! And you cant ask this of me, it just makes everything hurt more." I sobbed grabbing the door handle. "You will never know how much I hate this! Its not right! And it hurts and hurts and just drives me insane.!" I sighed. "But it isn't going to go away and for that I'm sorry."

He grabbed me roughly from behind and spun me around to face him before he slammed our lips together pulling me closer to him. He pushed me up against the door to keep me from buckling down, his arms were holding me against him and his hands were lost in my hair. I kissed back, running my hands through his hair wildly, twisting and pulling the strands in all different directions. My legs found they're way around his middle and he was pulling me back towards the bed. Part of me knew I should stop, part of me knew that this would only hurt more in the end when everything was crashing down around me. But part of me, however small it was didn't want me to, it egged me on and I knew I wanted it, I wanted him... Somehow my shirt was lost again, not that that mattered at this particular moment in time. The pair of sweats I had on were quickly lost as well and he was hovering over me, staring strait down into my eyes.

"How could you not _see_?" he asked his hands roaming over my shoulders. "How could you not _see_ that it was you that I wanted all along?"

"What?" I asked confused. It was then that my stomach instantaneously filled to the brim with wild unbearable heat. The strength of it was enough to cause you to kneel over and simply want to fade into a wonderful bliss of nothingness. At the same time everything around me was freezing and falling into a slower pace of time while everything in my head was running around in a craze like quickly clicking cameras and all of a sudden I was filled with a hope, a hope that was stronger than the heat slashing its way around my stomach.

"I love _you_ Lyla, and only you." he told me softly while his eyes bore down into mine deeply. It was like he was reading right through me, right through the mask that failed, the facade that was slowly slipping, and the tears that were sliding away. It was like he was reading everything I've ever kept hidden inside of me and taking it all in. "I _always_ have, and I know that I _always_ will."

His lips were then crashing down onto mine, like the waves of an ocean against the long and desolate shoreline; like rough rain pouring down onto fragile and delicate roses. I kissed him back fiercely, trying to convey all of the passion that I've ever possessed into him. My arms got lost in his hair again and I kissed down his jaw quickly. He was pulling me closer to him, our bodies molding closer together. The heat in my stomach was passed being unbearable, it was explosive and strong and all I wanted to do was release it. He kissed down my neck leaving trails of fire in his wake. He kissed back up to my lips and devoured them hungrily and with passion that would be sure to scorch foundations. My arms wound themselves down to his neck where I wrapped them around him tightly. His hands wandered around my body adventurously, caressing and rubbing, grabbing and holding.

I arched back and moaned into the kiss while running a hand up his chest. He pressed lovingly down into me, trailing kisses down my neck. My head was falling into the pillow and I was arching into him, moaning and withering to his touch. Our tempo was slow and meaningful, not too fast, not to slow. I let one of my hands travel around his back while the other was lost within his silky raven hair. I kissed down his jaw again as he moved, digging my nails softly into him as the waves of heat grew to an unbearable temperature. They were twisting and turning and begging to be released and I knew it was only a few seconds before they would be. The heat finally exploded and I felt waves of sublime crash down onto me and I was drowning into it, Sirius's name on my lips.

Ten minutes later and a lot of heavy breathing I was staring up at the ceiling tiredly.

"Wow..." I sighed turning to face him. "That was..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I meant what I said Clover, I do love you."

"I know." I nodded. "We should get up though."

"What you don't just want to lay here with me?" he asked with an amused smile.

"As much as that sounds rather nice right now, if Lily , James, and Remus aren't here already I'll be a monkey's uncle."

"But your not a male..."

"Figure of speech Padfoot. And just imagine what Natalie' is going to do if she walks in and sees this?"

"Murder us? Merlin that's going to be a pain in the ass to break off."

He was breaking up with her for me?

I felt happiness pool up inside me. I flipped over and faced him, he was smiling at me and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I think he knew that they were tears of happiness because he didn't say anything, he only pulled me close to him and kissed down my cheek. He closed his eyes tiredly and I copied him. Neither of us heard the door open.

"Ok you lazy arses, get up alre...." James's voice stopped. Sirius and I both snapped our eyes open and just watched him. "...dy. Oh my fucking Merlin's balls! You two shagged!" he laughed pointing at us. "Padfoot shagged Clover!" he said grinning. "I knew it! I bloody knew it!"

"Will you shut up Prongs?" Sirius growled irritated. "Don't go shouting it to the world!." he grabbed his wand and flicked it so that the door would close. "What do you want?" he asked sitting up.

"Well Lily told me to come and wake you both up." he grinned. "Oh and I think Natalie' is going to be here soon."

"James turn around." I commanded, he did what was asked. "Stay that way." I told him pulling on the clothes that I wore yesterday. "You can turn around now." I said finishing. "Sirius get dressed." I tossed his clothes at him and walked over to the door and opened it. "Lets go James." I said dragging him out.

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

"Oh my dear Siri poo... my mum and dad want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Natalie' squeaked in her oh so annoying French accented voice. "Its going to be such a lovely dinner, your parents have been invited as well. They're all so thrilled about the engagement."

Merlin, God, Agrippa, Circe any other deity that is above us controlling things do you hate me? I swear there must be some horrible conspiracy up there about me.... breakfast, Natalie' in Sirius's lap and my heart in a blender. James was looking at me painfully and Regulus gave her a look that said that he wanted to rip out her jugular. Remus and Lily were both giving her reproachful looks and the Tonkses have already left.

"I dunno Natalie."

"But Siri-boo please..?"

"Natalie, maybe we should go and talk in another room."

"Why my handsome lover?"

"In another room." he said motioning for her to stand up which she did. He stood and steered her into his room.

Well wow... who in the world would have thought.... I closed my eyes and rested my head on the table.

"Ok what's going on?" Lily asked confusedly. "Lyla what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I said a bit too quickly.

"So I'm the yellow submarine again?"

"I know what's up!" James cheered while picking up some of his egg. "I know who Nothing is!"

"Well then tell us James." Remus sighed. "I mean really."

"I know too..." Regulus grinned. "He sure better be breaking things off with that hag too." he sighed.

"Nothing is wrong." I snapped rolling my face to the side to address Lily. "Please drop this."

"No, now what's up? Did you and Sirius have another fight?" she asked quirking her eyebrow quizzically.

"No."

"Do something incredibly stupid?" Remus interjected.

"No."

"Shagged?" James asked grinning.

"No you prat, now just drop it."

Remus's jaw dropped.

"No!... they didn't... holy cow...."

"Yep, they did. And you owe me three galleons and two sickles."

"What are they talking about Lyla?" Lily asked heatedly. "Tell me you didn't...."

"All of you just quit, please Merlin quit!" I snapped. "This is not the time nor the place to be discussing this."

"Lyla..." Lily whined. "She's going to know, and then she's going to kill you."

I glowered at her.

"You don't think that I already don't know?" I snapped at her. "Merlin Lily I'm not that stupid."

"Who's going to kill her?" James asked worriedly. "Natalie'?"

"Yes James."

"But why?"

"Because Medusa has a heart of stone."

Remus started to laugh at the joke as Sirius's bedroom door flew open and Natalie stormed out enraged. She glared at me darkly and walked over towards me and I swear I just seen my life flash between my eyes.

"You whore."

I closed my eyes and started to count to ten.

"How could you!" she spat. "You low down ugly fat pig?"

...three....four.....five.....

"Do you have no class? No shame?"

..eight...nine....

"No Propriety? No decency?"

.ten...eleven... twelve... why was this taking more than ten seconds?

"Crucio!"

It slammed into me as hard as a train wreck. There were needles in my spines and whips lashing on my skin. The pain was unbearable and all I wanted was to die, because death would stop this pain. I cried out and slipped off of my chair to the ground and whimpered. She just kept the curse strong and glowered down at me.

"You filthy mudblooded whore, he was mine and you had to go and take him from me! My master will not be pleased."

"Natalie' stop it!" James shouted pulling out his wand. "Or you will regret it."

"Sure." she kicked me in the head and the lights started to flicker, I wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. "Sectumsempra...." was all I heard before darkness draped down around me.

Authors Note: Ha-ha! Part three is finally done. Stay tuned for the next chapters in some weeks time because I, am taking a break loves^^

Herb3

Ps, Review! Please…?


	24. I'll follow you where your leading

Authors Note: REVIEW!!! After this! Pretty please? With two cherries on top?

_An: Ok, so Michael Jackson died today. So did Farrah Fawcett. I would like to say that your not supposed to wish death upon others, I mean really. Death is never something you should wish because you never know when he's going to come for you._

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Wild at Heart~ Gloriana. Over the Hills and Far Away.~ Nightwish._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty Four: I'll follow you where you're leading.

"Shit! We need to get her to St. Mungos now."

"Stupid hag."

"I told you she would kill her..."

"I know Lily, I just wish we could have stopped her sooner."

"I think that she'll be alright." Remus's voice sounded. "She's a kicker."

"Lyla. Can you hear me? Lyla?"

Merlin I felt like I'd been trampled over by a heard of angry hippogriffs.

"Lyla if you can hear me open your eyes."

"Sirius she's been crucio'ed, sectumsempra'ed and kicked in the head, she needs to see a healer." Lily said warmly. "Come on, get her up and we'll go take her to the hospital."

"And tell them what? That my ex-fiancée was a mad death eater? And she just tried to kill clover?"

"Padfoot, she's bleeding." James chimed.

"Crap, she's going to freak."

"I know Regulus."

"Glad you do Remus."

"We really need to get her to see a healer, what if she dies?" Lily asked in a worried tone.

"Don't say that Lily." Sirius snapped. "Lyla, can you hear me?"

"Please stop shouting." I whispered. "Its really giving me a migraine."

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling me up.

"No. I feel like death."

"I'm so sor…"

"Finish that sentence Sirius, and I swear I will make it your last right now." I snapped trying to sit up.

"Lyla you should lie back down, you've got quite a few gashes and they're sort of bleeding…"

"It cant be that bad Lily, my head is the only thing pounding right now."

"You should probably go to see a healer."

"Yeah and explain all of this to them?"

"Sirius she needs to see a healer."

"I know that! We should take her to Pomphrey…"

"No! anything but that, she'll have me cooped up in there for fucking days on end…"

"Clover, your bleeding all over!"

"So! Its just blood Padfoot!"

"Oh yeah, take a gander down your leg then."

A pause.

"Ok, so Pomphrey it is then?"

oOoOooOoOo

The sun was shining through the kitchen curtains, staining the room with golden light. It danced around in tendrils and swirls, creating a very comfortable and happy theme. The kettle on the stove was screaming indicating that my tea was done, I only hope that the sound hadn't woken Sirius up because Merlin and Agrippa knows that he'll hall my arse right back to bed. I got to my feet, flinching slightly as my sore muscles moved with the weight of my body. I padded quietly in my fuzzy bunny slippers over to the kettle and pulled it off quickly and setting it aside on one of the unlit burners. I reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a large forest green mug with a clover on it (Courtesy of Padfoot.), a box of mint tea and a golden plastic container of sugar. Within seconds I had a nice hot cup of steaming tea.

I padded back over to the table just as quiet and sat down gingerly, still wincing due to the pain. All of Christmas eve was spent at Hogwarts, Madame Pomphrey healing me over. Much to my pleasure, she let me out half past nine and I came back here and went to sleep. My mind was still reeling over the events of the last three days, I wonder if day four can get any more insane? I mean wow, two more Horcruxes down, Medusa finally banished back to where she came from and, Sirius and I were… well we were something we just hadn't actually talked it out yet. I guess since he did send Medusa packing which would generally indicate that he wants to start a relationship with me which would mean that… the dream was real…

Wow.. I mean that is… wow.

In other news James, Lily and Remus will be back here for dinner this evening that Sirius is actually trying to make. We invited the Tonkses, after all they're technically Sirius's family. Reg is asleep in my old room as Sirius insisted on making his room the Padfoot and Clover nest. He even moved the wrought iron clover over to his door and put an and sign in the middle between the two. He was so silly sometimes that I love it. He was the cheesiest, goofy, arrogant, annoying, protective git that I have fallen in love with. I don't know how my life would have been if I wasn't sent back here to fix everything. I just cant imagine it. Would I have married Frank as the sorting hat once said? Would I have mocked my twin more? Don't get me wrong, I love my family and miss them something terrible but I know in my heart that I will get to see them again.

"Clover?" came the deep tenor voice of Sirius from his.. Our nest.

"In the kitchen." I chimed back before taking a deep sip of my mint tea.

"Why aren't you resting?"

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled anyways.

"Because I'm all healed and I was thirsty."

"I could have gotten you tea you know." he sighed pulling out a chair next to me and sitting down into it gently. "I don't want you to over exert yourself."

"I'll be fine Sirius." I rolled my eyes again at him. "I'm sore but fine."

"Hey, remember when you told me that your favorite Aerosmith song wouldn't be written until the late nineteen nineties?" he asked a big sloppy grin spreading across his face.

"I do recall that conversation a couple of years ago."

"Will you finally sing it?"

I felt a large grin grow across my face.

"Maybe." I said with a wink. "I'll have to deliberate on that one…"

"I love you." he told me suddenly. "I really do."

"I know." I nodded. "I think I always have, only I ignored it."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed again.

"When Frank died, I had what I thought was a dream. In the dream Frank was taking me through moments in time. He said that if I should succeed that that would be the ending. Only I didn't want to believe that It was real."

"What things did he show you?" Sirius asked tilting his head. "Were they like things that will happen in the future?"

I nodded.

"He showed me the night he died, just before we broke into Malfoy manor, And a few other ones that I'm not so sure about yet." I sighed before cracking a grin. "I seen James and Lily's wedding too."

"Really? I would love to see that one."

"If I had a pensive I would show you."

A grin cracked upon his thoughtful face.

"I have one, Uncle Alphard left it for me only I've never used it.."

I nodded at him as he stood up and left to go and get it. Was that something I wanted to share with him? I mean I remember every single detail of the dream-vision.. He was back a few minutes later, lugging along a very heavy looking pensive. He sat it on the table and looked over at me expectantly.

"Will you promise to not read too much into it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I promise."

I stood up slowly and walked into the nest to retrieve my wand. I padded back into the kitchen, sat down in the chair that I was using and put the time of my wand on my temple. I thought about ever bit of that vision and slowly, pulled the memory from my head.

I directed the blue-ish memory to the pensive where it floated around like plumes of smoke. I nodded at him and we both at the same time leaned forward into the pensive and were taken down into silvery blue mists.

We watched as a version of me's eyes flickered open.

"Frank?" I called with a panicked voice.

A twig snapped to the right and there was Frank, with that natural smile plastered across his face.

"Hey Lyla." he said walking forward slowly.

We heard myself ask, "Am I dreaming?"

"Maybe." Frank replied with another grin.

"Are you really…" the dream me stopped and swallowed. "Dead…"

"Yes." Frank nodded.

I sighed next to Sirius who had put his hand in mine.

"So then I'm not dreaming?"

Frank grinned, his brown thick hair swishing slightly as a breeze passed us. "Did I say that?"

"Well no…"

"You in between, and I have come to give you some information."

"How?"

"Well lets just say that death moves far faster than mortal life, its already been days since my death to me yet to you it has only been but a few hours."

"That must be horrible…"

Frank sighed yet he still had that grin on his face.

"No, actually it has been rather peaceful."

"I'm so sorry Frank, it should have been me instead of you…"

"Don't say that Lyla, I'm glad that it was me instead of you, don't ever say that Lyla, my death means less than what yours would have meant."

"But Frank, I love you! How am I supposed to go on without you?"

Frank sighed before smiling lightly.

"I wish that I would have found out sooner, or rather, that you'd have told me at all. It kind of sucked to find you that you loved me the night before I died, I wish things would have been different."

I turned to Sirius.

"How did he find out the night before?"

Sirius shifted and pointed back.

The scene had changed and with a pang of hurt I realized that that was the night that frank died…

"This is the price isn't it?" the dream me asked voice wavering.

"No." Frank spoke. "This is the reward. Should you finish the task that you've set out on, this would be the ending." he nodded towards a few feet from him.

"But this has already happened."

"Watch."

I watched as the me in the past cried deeply while holding onto Frank.

"I think that its best for you to go to the hospital wing." Spoke a past Dumbledore. "It looks as though you've taken a bad hit to the head."

With a flick of his wand he levitated Franks body. I watched the past me try and fail to stand and walk. Then the Sirius in the past walked up behind me and help me walk, steering me towards the castle.

The next scene was the hospital wing. I was lying asleep in a bed while Sirius paced the length of the bed and back while Remus walked in and sat down into an empty chair."

"Its been three days. She still hasn't woken up yet?" Remus asked with a sigh.

Sirius growled before replying with a no.

"Mate go and get some sleep, I'll stay here at her post ok? And get a bloody shower would you? You reek like Snivillus who hasn't taken a shower in a week or so."

"Mate, your right. I do."

The scene changed again and in a flash we were at the front gates of Malfoy Manor. We watched the scene unfold quickly.

"No way!" Sirius barked. "This is so weird…"

"I know." I grinned. "Right?"

The next scene came and we watched as Remus bang though a door carrying some sort of potion.

"Remus.. You've got it right?" Sirius asked looking frantic at me unconscious with burns all over my torso on an old and familiar couch.

"Brush it over her burns and they will disappear. Other than that all we can do is wait for her to wake up.

The scene changed again.

It was the Lily and James's wedding scene and I smiled.

Sirius started to walk forward to where him and James were standing by the alter. He was looking intently at something but I was watching Alice walk down the isle, dressed in a yellow dress with a blush painted on her face. I watched as I follow her down the isle, wearing a matching dress and a smile. I looked up at both Sirius's, The one standing next to James was grinning at me while I walked up the isle while holding a small young boy in his arms. With a shocking jolt I realized who that little child was…

The Sirius that was watching the vision looked up at me and grinned like a maniac.

"How could you not have told me this?"

"I.. I didn't… I wasn't…"

"You didn't notice?"

"I…" a blush creeped its way onto my face. "No…"

"Jeeze Clover, you're blind as a bat."

"I wow…"

The scene changed again but I wasn't really watching… I didn't remember that! Where did that come from? I cant be a mom, I don't know how! I looked back at the scene playing and with a jolt recognized the boy asleep and the room that he was in. Sirius walked into the room wearing ministry robes and looking tired. We exchanged a few words and a couple laughs before leaving and the scene changing again.

A little boy that I didn't recognize as the one from the earlier scenes came running into a room carrying a toy broomstick.

"Mum! Mum! Uncle Remus and Auntie Nymphadora are here!" he shouted.

"Regulus, what did I tell you about flying?"

I felt Sirius's hand slip into mine. I turned to him and smiled to which he replied with a grin.

"But mum… Uncle Remus and James bought it for me! Harry can ride his broom, why cant I?"

"Enough Regulus! Wait until your father gets home."

"Yes mum."

Remus and a pink haired woman walked into the scene with a small long blond haired little girl who looked exactly like my mother, like me…

"Mummy! Uncle Rem and Auntie Nymm are here!" she grinned hugging a stuffed rabbit to her chest.

"Hey! How was the honeymoon?"

"It was good." Said a blushing Nymphadora.

"Mum!" whined the Regulus. "When is dad going to get home…?"

"I am home." came the rich voice of Sirius as he walked through the door way.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the girl exclaimed happily as she run and jumped on Sirius.

"Hey princess. How was the day?"

"It was awesome. And Uncle Rem and Auntie Nymm bought me a bunny in France!"

"A real rabbit?"

"No silly, a stuffed one." the girl pulled out her toy to show him.

"Well that's wonderful Princess." he looked up at little Regulus. "What about you kiddo?"

"I got a broomstick! Mum said I had to wait for you to get home to fly it!"

"Good. Good. Why don't you two go out back and wait for me. I wont be but a few minutes."

"Ok Daddy!" the girl jumped down and ran up to the pink haired woman Nymphadora and Remus. "Bye Auntie Nymm. Uncle Rem."

"Bye Rhea. We'll see you soon ok?" Remus smiled down at the girl who then dragged her brother off to the back yard.

We watched as I turned to Frank.

"Are you kidding me? I have kids?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Its not such a bad thing is it?"

"Whatever." I said looking back at the scene.

"Remus! Nymm. How was France?"

Remus blushed and grinned.

"It was great mate. We went to the Paris underground and all that fun stuff. It was pretty cool."

"You know that's not what I was asking..."

We watched as I slapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Stop being a git Sirius."

"But I'm always a git." he chuckled.

"Whatever." We watched as I rolled my eyes.

"So guess what I found at the office today? A picture." he produced an old battered picture from his pocket. "Remember, it was the year after Frank at Lily's birthday/ Halloween party."

In the picture Sirius was dressed as Dracula whilst I was in an angel costume. He was mock sucking my blood.

"I found It behind the picture of the kids."

"I remember Sirius."

The me who first seen this turned to Frank.

He was watching the scene with a light smile on his face.

"If you should succeed. This is the ending."

"I'm going to miss you..."

"I will be born again Lyla. Jeeze keep up will you." he grinned.

I swallowed.

"I never go back."

"Nah, but you'll still be born to Luna and George Weasley. There just will be two of you in existence at the same time."

"Frank..."

He drifted towards me and cupped my face.

"I wish you'd have told me. I would have acted. But maybe just maybe when I'm born again and we live again, I'll act then."

We watched as I leaned into his touch as tears trickle from my eyes.

"Oh Frank. Why'd it have to end up like this?"

"Things happen."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Hey, I'll always be with you." he wiped a teardrop from the corner of my eye.

"I know." I hiccupped.

He leaned forward then and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I turned to Sirius who was smiling sadly. I grinned at him in encouragement.

"When you go out flying in the sun, and the wind whips through your hair. That's where I'll be."

"This is it then?"

"Yes. Turn to him Lyla, he's going to always be there for you."

"I will." I closed my eyes taking in his touch.

The foggy silvery mists we were in receded and I found myself standing in the kitchen at the cottage again. I turned to Sirius who was still smiling.

"We make babies!"

I shook my head while a blush had formed.

"I guess we do."

"Want to go and see if we can make one now?"

"Don't be a git love."

He pulled a manic grin to his face.

"But I'm always a git!"

OOoOooOoOo

"Clover…" James sighed dramatically. "I always knew that you would be Mrs. Padfoot. It really was only a matter of time…"

"Can it James Theodore Potter."

"But Clover…"

"But James…"

Remus rolled his eyes at the two of us.

"Both of you stop please? Where is Padfoot?"

I turned away from James.

"He went to go and see Ted and Nymphadora."

"I thought that they were coming over for dinner?" Lily's voice asked from somewhere behind me. A few seconds she moved into my line of sight. "That's what Sirius told us yesterday."

"Ted didn't feel like going anywhere after… well since Andy just died. He felt like just staying home with Nymphadora would be better."

"I guess that would be understandable." Remus nodded. "That's really too bad, Andy was really nice."

"I know!" James humped. "Stupid Voldemort. Why'd he go after her in the first place."

I felt guilt well up inside of me. He went after her because she was close to Sirius who was close to me…

"I dunno." Lily sighed plopping down unto the couch next to James who put his arm around her and grinned at the fact. "That's pretty sick to attack on Christmas eve though."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I guess."

"Aww is Clover missing her lover?"

I glared at him and lifted up a pillow and threw it at his face.

"Don't get so defensive!"

"Sorry Prongs. I get bloody defensive!" I huffed and picked up Iggy who was chewing away on a carrot. "So stop being an ass."

"But Clover…"

"But Prongs…"

"Again." Remus sighed. "Will you two children please stop?"

"Nope." James huffed stuffing his arms in a cross against his chest. "

"Oh quit being a child James." I snapped while standing up and starting to pace. "He should have been back by now!"

"Don't worry Clover, Padfoot is fine." Remus said in a soothing manner. "Regulus is with him remember?"

"So! They should have been back a half of an hour ago!"

"They're going to be just fine Lyla." Lily told me with a sigh. "Maybe we should go into the kitchen and start the dinner…"

"I guess…" I sighed at her as she stood up and led me to the kitchen.

She pulled out a whole turkey that was already cooked by Mrs. Potter. We of course had to make the mashed potatoes and salad and all of that stuff. I went to the ice box and pulled out the fixings to make a salad before walking quickly over to the counter to start preparing it. I sighed and pulled out an extra sharp butcher knife. Then I pulled the head of lettuce over towards me and began to chop it up into square shapes. Quickly I scooped them all up and tossed them into the bowl that I'd had out earlier. I moved my attention to the tomatoes and started to slice them in thin slices. After they were all finished I pulled the cucumbers over to me and began to slice them up too.

"Lyla?" Lily asked from behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face her.

She was staring at me with her hand on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I just wish that they would hurry back." I sighed plopping down in a chair.

"They'll be home soon, don't get yourself so worried. Your starting to act like Sirius."

I glared at her.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "Its just that… with Voldemort hunting me down for the Horcruxes he now know are gone…"

"Stop worrying. He'll be fine." lily said sitting down next to me. "So now tell me, how was it?"

"Is the virgin lily asking _me_ about the art of lovemaking?"

Lily started to laugh at me, a blush pulling at her cheek.

"Like I said, you are starting to sound more like Sirius."

"Oh can it." I grinned. "So you really want to know?"

Her blush grew a shade darker as she nodded her head.

"Yes." she paused. "I mean how does it you know… happen?"

I giggled.

"Well first you need a bloke who had your _undivided _attention." I smiled at her blush. "Then you snog and before you know it…"

"Was it fun?"

"Fun?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Lily darling its unbelievably amazing."

"So it's good."

"Splendid."

"Ok…" she blushed again. "So I'll like ti then, because I mean both you _and_ Alice have already you know… done it."

"Don't make it sound so dirty love, its beautiful."

"Ok…" she sighed picking up and potato and started to peel it. "

"Oi! Where is my food!" came a familiar voice from behind me towards where the kitchen entrance was. I grinned, turned around and jumped on him. I kissed him hard and hoped down pulling an angry look to my face.

"Where the hell were you? Your way late!" I put my hands on my hips. "I thought that death eaters had picked you off again!"

"Wow never thought I'd get to say this but stop worrying." Sirius tilted his head. "What are you? My mum?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Where is Regulus?" I asked walking back over to Lily who was still peeling the potatoes.

"Out in the front room with the guys and Nymphadora." he said sitting down in a chair. "Ted said that he wasn't feeling up to coming for dinner but wanted Nymphadora to still feel the Christmas effect."

"How is she doing?"

"Better, I mean she did just loose her mum." he sighed. "She'll pull through though. I'm not that sure about Ted though."

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling out a can of gravy.

"I mean he looks like hell, he sure must have loved her." he sighed again running a hand through his hair. "I guess I can understand kind of."

"Poor Ted." Lily sighed as she began to chop the potatoes up into chunks. "I mean really, loosing the love of your life? That's just crap."

"True." I nodded at her as I charmed the can open. "I cant even imagine what he's going through. How long were they married?"

"Ten years this March." Sirius said with his head in his hand. "I hope he'll get better."

"Me too." I grinned. "Dumbledore was over earlier." I informed him as I dumped the can of gravy into a sauce pan and lighting up the burner. "Said the reason they went to the Tonkses was to get to you."

"Figured as much." he growled. "Stupid bastards. Do you know that Bella was the one that did it?" he spat banging his fist onto the table roughly. "She killed her!"

"How horrible." Lily sighed. "I may hate Petunia but I wouldn't wish her dead nor would I ever kill her."

"Yeah well your family is as whacked as mine." Sirius growled at no one in particular. "Be lucky." he gave her a small smile.

"I am." she said as she dropped the potato chunks into a boiling pot of water.

"So get a load of this!" Sirius said to me. "My parents found out about Natalie and I breaking up right?"

I nodded. "Ok I'm following."

"They want me to marry someone else now instead."

I nodded again.

"Guess who?"

I don't even really want to know…

"Rita Skeeter."

I started to laugh at this, I mean that cow really?

"Its not funny Clover." Sirius said darkly. "I hate her."

"Many people do." I grinned. "Just think about it, you could have a whole daily prophet devoted to your union."

"Not funny." he snapped. "I mean really? didn't they get the fact that they could take they're heir business and shove it up they're arse when I told her to go and shove it?"

"I dunno. I don't know what's going on in your parents heads."

"Yeah well they went back on they're end of the deal so they can fuck off for all I care… wankers." he muttered darkly.

"Oh cheer up love! Its Christmas." I grinned at him. "Now get out of the kitchen, we're cooking."

Authors Note: So there you have it, chapter twenty four. I'm still on my break from writing but I do hope to get out a few more chapters in the coming weeks. Thanks for all of the kind reviews for chapter twenty three. I would appreciate more reviews too! 75 gets a sneak peek!!!

Cheers!

herb3


	25. Those Stars Burn Like Diamonds

Authors Note: REVIEW!!! This chapter is entirely inspired by Gloriana's song Wild at Heart. If you've heard it you'll know what I'm talking about J I don't own I don't wanna miss a thing, wish I did but sadly, Aerosmith does and can I just say, I love you Steven! Your voice is like the voice of angels.

Cheers!

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Wild at Heart~ Gloriana. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing~ Aerosmith._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty Five: Those Stars Burn Like Diamonds.

The rest of the evening was devoted to sitting and talking, making the place a little bit merrier. Lily and James left around midnight and Remus wasn't to long after to follow, taking with him little Nymphadora after all she only lived a short distance away from Remus so he decided to go and drop her off. Reg gave us this long winded speech about being too tired and scuffled off to bed. That left Sirius and I in the kitchen cleaning which wasn't to awful, he was still in a crappy mood though. He was cleaning up the dishes while I swept the floor with an old broom he had stashed away in some cupboard or another. It felt so normal to be like this around him, almost like it was hard wired into me. I don't mind it, in fact I love it to pieces. I never thought that he would ever be mine, he was always so much popular and liked to chase around girls. Him loving me was the last thing I'd ever have expected yet the one thing that I hoped for the most.

It felt like I was in a movie really, I never believed that happiness like what I feel was ever real, only something people look for in a love story. And even though we're young, even though there is some megalomaniac freak out there hunting us down, I was in love and Merlin, I loved it. All I wanted was to make the world stop, to stop the war going on, the clock from ticking, all I wanted was just to be, to free fall for a while. I grinned as I finished the floor, magic-ed away the dirt that I'd swept up and put the broom up. I walked over to Sirius and tapped him lightly on the tip of his shoulder.

"Padfoot?" I hesitantly asked. "I'm going to go outside for a bit yeah?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" he quirked his eyebrow. "I mean really?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm only going to sit on the porch." I rolled my eyes and left the room.

I reached for my cloak from the cupboard in the hall and wrapped it around me before walking over to the door and stepping out into the cold winter nights air. I sat down on a bench and pulled out a pack of cigarettes that I'd been hiding from Sirius. I know it's a bad habit to have formed but… well they're calming sticks! So I'm kind of on the edge of not caring to much. I pulled one out and lit a match up before lighting the cigarette. I let the breath of smoke out and tilted my head back to watch the plumes dance on up into the heavens. The stars were clear to see tonight, the storm was over. The moon was shining up there happily in a quarter waxing position. Orion was the brightest out there, Sirius of course not to far away. I loved the stars, they were just so… mystical you know. And tonight they're up there burning diamonds, it was faintly romantic if you think about it.

The door next to me opened and I heard Sirius shuffle out towards me. Crap he was going to notice that I was smoking… I hastened to put the cigarette out but by the look in his eyes I knew that it was too late. Damn!

"What the hell Clover? Your smoking now? First its drinking, then going off on psycho suicide missions and now smoking? What the hell is bloody wrong with you woman?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh just be quiet Padfoot, so what! We smoke pot! There isn't a big difference between the two."

"Is too!"

"Not…"

"Too!"

"Not…"

"Whatever!" he huffed sitting down next to me. "Pretty night huh?"

"Yeah." I grinned and looked up into the sky. "The stars a burning bright tonight. Like diamonds."

"True." he sighed swinging his arm around my shoulders. "Makes everything seem alright."

"Yeah." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Maybe Voldemort will take a break!"

Sirius started to laugh at this notion which I though entirely possible. I mean he knows he's down four Horcruxes. That's a hell of a lot for making six. Now he's only got his snake and the cup. Though I'm not worrying, I'll get him in the long run.

"That's a wish." Sirius snorted after his long line of laughter. "We can only hope though huh?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Even in the darkest of moments, hope and love are always possible."

"Aww… your always so quote-y."

"Ooh and Remus told me the most amazing new pick up line today. Ready?" I asked grinning.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Since when is moony telling you pick up lines?"

"Since I asked him. Duh."

"Oh.. Ok, go on…"

"So babe, is that a latter on your tights?"

"What do I say?"

"No why?"

"Ok, no why?"

"Because it looks like a stairway to heaven to me."

He started to crack up in laughter, I could hear the laughter vibrate through his neck.

"Good old Moony…" he grinned. "I've got one."

"Alright." I grinned. "Shoot!"

"So why don't you come over and sit on my lap and we can talk about anything that 'pops' up." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I have a hard time deciding whether or not he's being serious.

"That's horrible…"

"But funny! Huh? Just admit it!" he grinned and tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"I wish things weren't so messed up." I sighed. "The only thing that I want to do is just to live, to free fall for a while."

"Aww… is Clover being sappy?"

"Shut up Padfoot!"

"Make me." he said his voice filled with amusement. "Because I don't want to."

"Git." I muttered happily.

"But I'm always a git love…"

"That line is getting way old Padfoot."

"Aww.. Ok, how bout this line… ready?"

"Ready."

"I love you."

"Look who's being the sap now eh?" I asked with a laugh. "But I love you too."

"No we're both saps now." he dropped his head down to rest on top of mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Feels nice to finally be able to say it." he told me with a happy voice. "To finally feel it."

"I'll second that." I said a grin pulling my face. "Sometimes I think that I was made to come back here and do this, to be with you."

"Well then we have to thank your parents for making you then yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm going to go and grab something ok?" he asked moving to stand up.

"Sure." I nodded and grinned.

He walked off to the door and then beyond it only to return a few minutes later grinning from ear to ear in the dim moonlight.

"Ok, so my Uncle Alphard left this in his will for me."

"Ok." I said raising my eyebrow. "So what is it? I don't see anything."

"Well that's because its kind of in my pocket and I wanted to explain a few things before hand…"

"I'm listening."

"Well he left a letter attached to it and at first you know I thought that I'd never get to actually give it to someone because of what the letter said."

"And the letter said…"

"Well um.. Ok so I know we're young but… I mean what you showed me this morning and just how much I've dreamed of…"

I grinned at his jumbled words. What had him so nervous.

"Dreamed of…"

"I.. ok, so we're both in our seventh year at Hogwarts, we both know that no matter what we're going to be together in the end right? So I um… remember earlier you thought that you were made to be here, to do what your doing, to be here with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you were made to be here with me then… Marry me."

Wait hold the holy flipping phone… what?

"I what?"

"Marry me, if you're here to be with me then marry me. I love you so much Lyla Weasley, I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. I want to be with you forever, and forever after that. Be my wife because I cant imagine this world and life without you."

I… whoa…. I don't… I mean I love him, and of course I want to marry him… and even though everything is screaming out we're too young…

He pulled out a small velvet case and opened it to reveal a silver Celtic designed ring with a sapphire sitting in the middle of it perfectly.

I looked up at him and grinned before standing up. I walked right up to him and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Of course."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too Padfoot."

"So I guess James was right after all, you are going to be a Mrs. Padfoot after all."

"That boy is just way to observant for his own good."

oOoOoOo

The sun was oh so warm and tender as I splashed down through the curtains into the Padfoot Clover nest. I sat up lightly, moving carefully as to not wake Sirius who was of course, snoring up the whole room. He had his head back with his mouth open. One arm was around me and the other around my leg. I tried not to laugh at him, I swear if there were any flies here they'd have a nice landing. I pulled the thick blankets back and tip toed out of the room, closing the door behind me lightly. There was no one in the front room nor kitchen, so I figure a cigarette sounds good bout now. I went over to the cupboard, passing the couch that looked its normal velvety green self. I pulled the oak door open and grabbed my cloak, slung it around my body and shut the cupboard door before walking over to the front door, opening it up and walking out into the snowy outside.

The bench was slightly cold as I sat down upon it, I kicked my leg up and crossed it across the other. I pulled my pack of cigarettes from my cloak pocket and lit up quickly, breathing in the wood like taste and exhaling it. I leaned back and watched the country side. Just off to the left is the ocean that was raging against the rocky shoreline, pulling the delicate life forms it over took back into the salty sea. To the right, rolling heaths were spread out as far as the eye could reach, the heather swaying gently in the wind. To the south was town, and faintly in the distance I could make out plumes of chimney smoke billowing up into the crisp morning air. The small garden that Sirius had was wilting, even the violets which could withstand the winter were withering. The roses however were standing tall, the buds protected through the harsh winter. I cant wait for spring to arrive, I'm sure they'll bloom into glorious red beauties.

Deciding that I wanted some coffee, I put out my cigarette and headed back inside. I found Sirius sitting at the table staring tiredly down into a bowl of cereal while he dangled the spoon around slowly.

"Cigarette?

"Yup."

"You do realize that they're bad for you right?"

"Yup."

"Hogwarts tomorrow, excited?" he asked yawning. "Remus will be there with your marzipan waiting for you."

"Marzipan…" I trailed off. Merlin did I love that almond candy… "Yay."

I sat down and grabbed an orange from the center of the table and began to peel it.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke those things."

"I know you do."

"I missed your warmth when you got up." he told me with roll of my eyes. "Your always the first up, still having nightmares?"

"Nah." I sighed. "I've always woke up early. You should see lily, she's always up at the crack of dawn."

"Prongs is going to hate that." he waggled his eyebrow and I threw an orange peel at him. "What was that for woman?"

"One, don't call me woman; two stop being a git; and three stop brooding."

"I am not brooding."

"Are too! And I want to know what about Sirius Orion Black. Right now." I huffed and crossed my arms dangerously while narrowing my eyes all threateningly.

"I don't want to go back to school. Everyone is going to be all oh my gosh Sirius! You dumped that hag? Why not snog me under the mistletoe."

"You aren't snogging anyone besides me under any nargle infested shrubbery."

"Yeah so… like that's going to stop girls like Evangeline Toma?"

"My fist will stop girls like that slut."

"I love it when you talk dirty." he grinned. "Its so funny."

"Shut up." I said flicking another orange peel at him. "Eat your cereal."

"Want to know what _else_ I'd like to eat?"

"Padfoot your gross." I rolled my eyes stood up and walked into the nest, slamming the door behind me haughtily.

"But Clover…" he whined through the door. "We're supposed to make babies!"

"But Padfoot… I don't wanna be a mum yet!"

"Why?" he questioned dramatically "It would be awesome!"

"Nope!" I sighed dramatically as he walked into the nest a broad grin plastered on his face.

"I feel the need to burst into song." he said, his grin slowly growing wider. "Hey, Hey, mama, said the way you move gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove. Oh oh child way you shake that thing gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting. Hey, hey, baby, when you walk this way watch you honey drip, cant keep away." he stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"Zeppelin Pads? Really?"

"Oh come on! No one can resist Robert Plants rocking awesome voice!"

"You picked that song on purpose oh black shaggy dog."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Only you would though." I told him with the roll of my eyes. "But unfortunately that's why I love you."

"So bout them babies…"

xxXxxXxx

I opened my eyes up to the afternoon sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains. I blinked a couple of times before sighing and moving to wake Sirius up so that we could get something to eat. I rolled over to find an empty space in the bed that was still faintly warm. I sighed and sat up, threw the covers off of me and grabbed Sirius's shirt that was on the floor. I stood up and walked out of the nest into the front room only to find him cooking. Yeah I said it, cooking… oh Merlin's sweaty saggy old balls…

"Padfoot? Your… cooking?" I asked hesitantly as I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Should I be scared?"

"No." he told me rolling his eyes. "Moony, Prongs and Lily-flower are coming over for dinner. I guess you get your Marzipan a night early."

"Marzipan!" I cheered. "Yay!"

"What are you so happy about?" came a deep James sounding voice from the fireplace. "

Crap… I'm only wearing a short Sirius sized shirt.

"I brought Marzipan!" Remus said as he fell out of the fireplace. He looked at me oddly though, his nostrils flaring slightly. "Something smells different."

"Something _smells_ different?" Lily asked with a raise of her left eyebrow. "Is this a Werewolf thing?"

"Yeah." Remus sighed walking over to the kitchen table. "Clover… you smell like…"

"What?" Sirius asked all worried like. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Remus shook his head. "Just different… so where is this food I was promised?"

"Here!" Sirius said pulling a pizza out of the oven. "Made it myself."

Somehow I doubted that…

"Really?" Lily asked looking curious. "So why is there a Bernard's Pizza box in the trash can?"

"Umm…"

"Thought so." she grinned plopping down next to Remus. "Where's the fire whiskey?" she asked me with a crooked grin.

"Cupboard above the sink." I nodded towards the sink.

"Well go and get them." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Yeah but if I do, the boys might get a show of something that was purely my arse. But deciding that I didn't care… I stood up and went over to the cupboard over the sink and pulled out five bottles of fire whiskey and walked back over to the table to Remus and James who both are looking at me with dropped jaws.

"Hey, Lily told me to!"

"Lily told you to…" Sirius stopped and looked at me. "Go put some damn pants on."

"Hey! You're the one that didn't wake me up in enough time to dress."

"So! Go and put something on, I don't want them seeing my clover unsheathed."

Five minutes later I was wearing a pair of jeans, one of my shirts and my bunny slippers.

"Thank Merlin!" James let out a exaggerated breath. "I was bout to have a heart attack if you came out scantily clad again."

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius barked. "My Clover is gorgeous!"

"Ok so…" I rolled my eyes. "Lily. Still have my Christmas gift I gave you this year?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah…" she blushed. "Why?"

"Have you put it to any good use yet?"

I had bought for Lily, a rather strappy green thong that I'm pretty sure that James is bound to enjoy…

"No…" she blushed the color of her hair. "Not yet."

"Hmmn." I nodded taking a bite out of my cheese and olive pizza. "It will be a nice surprise."

Ha! My evil revenge plan was working!

"What is it?" James asked with a grin plastered across his face. "Is it a…"

It was unfortunate however that the moment he was about to finish his sentence a loud bang echoed in from out side. There was knocking and kicking at the door until it finally flew off its hinges and three large death eaters climbed in through the oaken door way. The tallest and the largest glared a sadistic smile that was just visible below his mask. His teeth widened greatly to form a yellow toothed smile that reminded me of the grinch. James was up in a second and pushing Lily behind him while Sirius and Remus jumped in front of me, knocking me to the floor in the process. The smallest death eater flung back his cloak and revealed a withering, screaming Nymphadora Tonks who looked as if she were stuck in some terrifying nightmare that no one was saving her from.

"Well well well…" The medium sized one laughed, his chuckle making hard ridges grow up my spine. "A nice little Gryffindor get together yes?"

"Give us Winchester and you can have your precious cousin Black." The small one growled holding a knife against Nymphadora's neck dangerously. "After all, I do believe that she is the last of your kin that's not already dead… or in worse condition."

Regulus…

"Let her go you bastards." I snapped walking in front of the boys who, Remus and Sirius both, put their arms on my shoulder. "She has nothing to do with anything."

"Oh but my dear, she is Leverage." came a deep feminine voice that sent chills up my spine.

She stepped in the room haughtily, swiveling her hips as if she owned the ground she walked on. Her dark hair was in tresses behind her, blowing slightly in the wind. Her eyes were deep and dark and I swear I seen death in them itself. She came to a halt in front of the largest death eater and struck a dangerous pose, her wand held high aiming strait at me. A bubble of anger grew inside of me quickly, filling me with wrath and rage. I wanted her dead, I wanted her locked in a cell living the life of a corpse because she was the one that tortures Frank and Alice into insanity, she is the one who nearly kills my aunt mione, she's the one that killed the man I'm in love with.

"What do you want Lestrange." I glared at her, aiming my wand strait at her heart. She would not leave this house tonight alive. "You have no business here."

She rolled her eyes evilly, her smirk turning more deadly as each milliseconds passed.

"Don't mock me Weasley. If you want this filthy half blood." she nodded at little Nymphadora. "Then come with me, no one else's magical blood will be shed."

"No!" Sirius barked taking a few steps closer to me. "We fight."

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere Sirius." I told him softly. "You're a bitch." I spat at Bellatrix who just shrugged as if it didn't bother her.

"Come of your own free will and I'll spare the child." her grin grew even more twisted. "And the Mudblood that little Potter is hiding."

"I'll take care of the Mudblood." came a squeaky voice from outside. "After all, were we not friends Evans?" Peter Pettigrew asked as he came to a stop next to Lestrange.

"No!" Lestrange snapped at him. "We take the time traveler and leave the rest, even the beast."

"So what's your decision Weasley?" Pettigrew asked, his eyes swimming with knowing.

I wasn't going to let them kill Lily, or anyone else for that matter… so I really only have one choice.

"No. clover please don't go." Sirius begged me with pleading eyes. "They'll kill you."

"No." I sighed at him. "He wont kill me, he needs my information."

"But you wont give it up will you?" he asked his eyes growing wide.

"No, I'd rather die." I said simply turning my attention back to the death eaters. "Fine. Hand us the girl and I'll go with."

"No!" Sirius screamed as I stepped forward and dropped my wand. "Clover…"

The smallest death eater shoved little Nymphadora to Sirius and rolled his eyes. The largest death eater grabbed me roughly, binding me from movement. I felt a small tear well up in my eyes as Remus held Sirius back with Nymphadora.

"Don't forget." I said staring strait at Sirius. "That I love you."

And that was the last thing I knew before the death eater holding me apparate with a crack, dragging me into the void with him.

AN: Wooooooooooot! Chapter 25 for ye. So review, coz I wanna know what your thinking…

Cheers!

herb3


	26. Keep Me Hanging On

Authors Note: REVIEW!!! So this chapter might piss a lot of you off but… well its kind of essential.

Cheers!

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Permanent~ David Cook. Contagious~ Acceptance._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty Six: Keep me hanging on.

"Tell me what you know." Malfoy's voice said with a drawl above me. "I don't want to have to summon him Weasley, and neither should you."

"Never Malfoy. You'll have to kill me because there is no way in the world that I'm saying anything." I spat.

He slapped me hard across my face, I could taste blood in my mouth, a cut forming on my lips. I spat the blood and spit that was swimming in my mouth at him to which he slapped me again, harder this time and I felt my nose break, blood oozing down my face, dripping pass my mouth; falling into deep red droplets on the cement floor below me. I raised my head and glared at him.

"Tell me now Weasley."

"Rot in hell you sick bastard." I spat wiggling against my bonds. "I'm wasting you time Malfoy, kill me or let me go because you're not getting a single scrap of information."

"Summon him." Malfoy barked nastily at someone behind him in the darkness. "You are going to regret this. The Dark Lord will pick your mind in a second. All of your darkest secrets will be revealed to him and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Wrong Malfoy. I know some legilimacy and can block my mind."

"So you hope Mudblood."

"I would rather wish you wouldn't use prejudice names around me." I told him with a roll of my eyes.

He slapped me again across my face, and I tried not to scream out in pain.

"Shut up you filthy piece of scum." he snapped. "Guess who I'm going after next?"

"Didn't know you were such a gents man."

"Are you insinuating that I am a filthy homosexual fag?"

"Well since I know you've bedded half of the Hogwarts population I figured that you'd have switched teams by now due to boredom."

He kicked my stomach hard causing the air to leave from my lungs.

"No, I'm going to find you little boyfriend and skin him alive."

"Sirius is much stronger than you Malfoy." I spat. "He'll take down your girly ass in a matter of seconds."

"Where is she?" came a booming voice from the basement stairwell that led up into Malfoy Manor.

The sight that befell me was a horrible sight. There was a man who's eyes were an eeiry red, nostrils were slits and his skin was almost snake like.

"Well now, it appears that we have a visitor here with some information that I should require." his face darkened with a sadistic glint. "Now Miss Weasley, if you please…"

"Burn in hell." I spat glaring. "I don't fear you."

"Oh but you should." he told me as he walked forward towards me, coming to a stop right in front of me. "Natalie… I do believe that you have some prey here." he called behind him to the darkness where I knew the other death eaters were standing.

"Can I kill it?" Natalie's shrill fake voice asked. "It would be so fun."

"No. but you do have the will to do _anything_ you wish to it. Pettigrew will stay with you, help you out a bit."

XxxXxxX

"Pick her up." said a familiar voice above me. It almost sounded like James's. "Fucking death eaters. Get something on her."

I felt a cloak being wrapped around me as I was hoisted up in the air by a pair of strong arms. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't.

"Get her to Potter Mansion now. My wife will treat her, she's a skilled medi-witch."

"Yes sir."

I felt my eyes roll back and I fell into unconsciousness once more.

***

"_That should teach you to steal my man." Natalie smirked as my withering stopped from the Cruciatus curse. "Whore! Pettigrew, why don't you show her what its like to be a whore."_

_***_

My eyes fluttered open to dim light with people all around me. I could barely see, everything was bleary and I was fearful.

"Sirius?" I cried slightly.

A minute later I was wrapped in warm arms and knew that they were his. I relaxed slightly, a few stray tears slipping down my cheeks. I burried my head in Sirius's chest tightly, willing the memories slip into nothingness. I knew that I was going to be in pain the moment I chose to leave with the death eaters. I just didn't know that… it would be this _type_ of pain.

***

"_How does it feel Weasley? To be a whore?" Pettigrew asked pulling away from me. "I fear that your Padfoot wont want you anymore seeing as your tainted."_

"_Of course he wouldn't want a whore." Natalie laughed, her high pitched laughter cackling. "What ever shall we do with you now? Death would be a gift for you wouldn't it?"_

_I closed my eyes and summoned all of the courage I had left inside of me._

"_Burn in hell bitch. There is nothing that you could ever do that would break me."_

"_Oh really?" she inquired lightly. "Well shall see about that. Pettigrew, if you'd please…"_

_***_

"Are you alright Clover?" I heard Remus ask from my right side. I felt his weight sink into the bed, his warm hand rubbing my shoulder affectionately. "Mr. Potter wouldn't tell us what happened."

"Nothing too terrible." I lied easily opening up my eyes again. This time they weren't blurry and I could make out the Marauders, Lily, Alice and Frank. "Just the curse a few times."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked his eyes boring into mine. I knew that he didn't buy my story for a moment. "Because its ok if you're not."

"No." I shook my head sitting up and pulling out of Sirius's arms. "I'm fine. Nothing they could ever do would break me."

Lily sighed and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Something did happen didn't it?"

I shook my head, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"No. Just a couple curses." I choked. "I'm fine."

***

_Natalie's laughter was ringing my ears again as Pettigrew pulled away for the second time. I felt numb, because that's the way I wanted it._

"_Stupid little Mudblooded whore." she cackled. "How do you feel now? Better?" she snorted. "Peter tell me, was it at all good?"_

"_Disgusting. Just like her blood."_

_I kept my eyes closed. They were NOT going to get to me, because I was stronger than them. The would not and could not break me._

"_Fuck you." I snapped opening up my eyes. "You're the whore."_

"_Sectumsempra." she yelled and with a wave of pain I felt the familiar effects of the Sectumsempra curse. "How does that feel Mudblood."_

"_One." I managed to choke out. "I am not a Muggleborn bitch."_

"_Cruciatus."_

"_Two." I snapped as the effects of the Cruciatus curse wore down. "Pain is only a state of mind."_

"_Oh really? Just a state of mind? Should I call upon Peter again?"_

"_Three." I glared at her. "As I have already told you, nothing you ever do is going to break me down Medusa."_

"_Shut the fuck up!" she kicked my head and everything around me was blurry. "You are nothing more than a poor, fat, ugly, mudblooded whore!"_

"_No I'm not." I choked out. "I am none of those things."_

"_You wish." she stomped on my left wrist and I felt the bones snap. "What do we have here?" she raged ripping my hand up to her eye level._

"_Nothing you need to be aware of." I snapped ripping my hand back wincing at the pain. "So go and fuck off."_

"_Oh Pettigrew…"_

_***_

"Can I…" I broke off, my voice dull. "Can I talk to Lily and Alice alone please?" I closed my eyes.

"Of course." James said. "Come on Pads, Moony, Frank."

I felt them all leave and the door shut.

"What happened Lyla?" Lily asked coming to sit next to me where Sirius had been. Alice moved to my right and I was sandwiched between them. But I felt safe.

"I don't think that I can say it." I opened my eyes and found them both with tears in they're eyes. "I cant bring myself to."

Alice sighed heavily and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"It was more than curses wasn't it?" she asked slipping her hand into mine and squeezing it tightly."

I nodded.

"You cant tell Sirius, promise me that you wont."

"We promise." lily nodded grabbing my other hand, the one where my wrist was once broken. I guess it was healed when I was sleeping.

"Ok." I nodded at them willing the words to slip from my lips. "It was… I… Malfoy was questioning me, he wanted to get the information out of me without calling _him_."

"You seen Voldemort?" Alice asked her eyes growing large.

I nodded at her.

"I told him to fuck of because I was never going to tell him shit." I laughed. "He summoned him. He showed up, questioned me but I had my mind blocked so he called Medusa over."

"Medusa was there?" Lily asked scrunching her face. "Sick bitch."

"Go on Lyla." Alice prompted me. "Go on."

"He left my punishment to her, in whatever form she wanted. He also left that fucking rat there to administer it."

Lily's jaw dropped.

"He didn't…"

"He did."

"Did what?" Alice asked confused. "Unless he…" comprehension dawned upon her face.

"The first time I told her to burn in hell, that nothing she nor anyone else could ever do would break me."

"Wait, the first time? How many times did it…"

"Three." I sighed. "The second time she called me a whore, and that no one would ever want me. I told her that she was the whore and that she was wrong."

"And the third?"

***

"_Three times Weasley? You really are a whore arent you?"_

"_Fuck you Pettigrew."_

"_No, but I fucked you."_

"_He will hunt you down and kill you."_

"_Your boyfriend isn't going to do anything." Pettigrew sneered._

"_Of course he wouldn't. he wont want you now." Natalie laughed coldly. "I wonder how poor little fatty will survive with out him?"_

"_Screw you bitch." I spat at her trying to stand up and failing. "Just screw you."_

"_Aww do we want another go round?" Pettigrew laughed. "Didn't know you were that much of a slut."_

"_I am not a slut you sick bastard." I yelled at him while trying to wiggle my hands out of the ropes binding them. "Fuck you all!"_

"_Again fatty?"_

"_Burn in hell Medusa. You can do as many times as you like, the only thing that could break me is death itself."_

"_You are lying. You want to die, you want to make the pain and torture go away." she sneered. "You should just be thankful that Pettigrew here was using the charm. Because you aren't going to die. I'm going to dump you off at your boyfriends house and tell him all about your whoreyness."_

"_Fuck you!" _

_She kicked me in the head again and again my lights flickered._

_It was then that I heard a loud slam of a door and people swarming the basement. I looked up and seen ministry robes…_

_***_

"I more or less told her the same things. He used a charm, so there is no way I can get Pregnant." I let my head drop onto Lily's shoulder. "This is crap. Stupid evil bastards." I growled. "Padfoot is going to kill them."

"Are you planning on telling him?" Alice asked dropping her head onto my shoulder. "Because you should."

"Of course" I told her softly. "I just need to.. Deal with it myself first before he goes off on a killing spree."

"He's mad at you you know."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. He's probably seething that I let them take me in the first place." I shook my head. "But I had to. I wasn't going to let them hurt a hair on any of your heads. How's Nymphadora?"

"Fine. Remus sang her to sleep."

This made me smile inside and feel warm regardless of how… gross I feel.

"That's good. I'm glad that everyone is alright."

"On the bright side they arrested Medusa and Malfoy. Pettigrew got away." Lily sighed. "Stupid rat."

"Malfoy will get off, he'll say some spew about being under the imperious curse."

"Sick bastard." Alice seethed. "I mean really…"

It was then that a loud knock echoed on the door and Sirius pushed the door open. He walked in and put his hands on his hips.

"I need to talk to Clover now." he told Lily and Alice who both stood up dutifully and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I heard through the door." he spat furiously. "Why wouldn't you tell me first?"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Because… its bothering me. I cant…" I choked, a sob coming out. "Its hard to…"

"Damnit Clover! I love you!" he told me before walking swiftly over to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Kissing my temple. "I'll get that bastard."

"It didn't… I can get over this."

"I know you can love." he sighed kissing down my cheek. "And they will pay."

"I really just want to sleep." I sighed shifting down into the blankets. "Up for it?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course, though I'm sure Prongs and Moony will want to say goodnight or something." he said before walking off to find the afore mentioned boys.

They came in, said a bunch of things that I was sort of listening to, kissed me on the cheek and left. Sirius walked back in, shut the door and turned off the light. A few seconds later he was crawling into bed with me, his warm arms wrapped around me. They made me feel better, it was as if they were the healing to what I was feeling inside.

"Sirius?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could you know…" I broke off. "Make love?"

"Of course. Why though?"

"Because." I sighed. "I just want to forget. And you're the person that I love… the only person I ever wanted to…" I swallowed. "Share that with and I feel all… gross."

He chuckled.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear. "And I love to make love with you."

"I love you to Padfoot." I flipped around and kissed him deeply. "Make love to me."

"As you wish."

XxxXxxX

I woke up to Sirius snoring in my ear, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I smiled lightly and snuggled deeper into him. I listened to the rise and fall of his chest, the heart beats that were beating in a slow sleepy tempo. I was warm, unbelievably warm and I think it has to do with our skin touching. It was like fire and powder, when mixed together its… warm. I guess I would say that Sirius is the Fire and I'm the powder, and as Shakespeare says,

"_These violent delights have violent ends and which in they're triumph die. Like fire and powder which as they kiss consume."_

Although I'd like to think that we're not so violent. And that we wont die in our triumph. That would suck, a lot.

"Mornin'" Sirius whispered in my ear making me… giggle you guessed it. "M'hungry. You?"

"Sure." I sighed feeling his arms tighten around me. "As long as I can get some blueberry waffles."

"For you, I'll personally make sure you have blueberry waffles you vegetarian nut."

"If I'm a nut can I be a Cashew?"

He laughed before leaving a big fat sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Yes Cashew."

After that we both got up and got dressed. Five minutes later we were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mrs. Potter had already made me blueberry pancakes and I didn't quite have the will to complain, pancakes…waffles… both the same to me really. Remus showed up with Nymphadora who looked adorable with her sleepy eyes and pink hair. James and Lily showed up in co, both blushing and I have a feeling that they did something Padfoot and I did last night. Chuckle! She may have actually used that strappy green thong that I bought her for Christmas…

"How are you feeling Lyla dear?" Mrs. Potter asked as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Better." I smiled reaching for my orange juice. "How are you?" I asked politely.

"Oh dear I'm fine." she grinned. "Thank you for asking."

"Clover." Remus asked me across the table. "Can I talk to you for a moment after breakfast?"

Breakfast passed quickly and I was soon pulled away by Remus.

"Clover. You smell different." he said taking a deep sniff that made me quirk my eyebrow at him.

"More different than the last time you said that?"

"No. the same its just that the last person who smelled like that was…" he broke off.

"Can you finish telling me?" I raised my eyebrow again. "Because I don't know what this is really all about. I mean yeah I get that you have extra Werewolf senses but…"

"Clover the last woman that smelled the way you smell currently was pregnant with child."

I started to laugh.

"Pregnant? Me? Yeah right." I rolled my eyes. "I mean Remus really?"

"Yes Lyla really." he sighed. "I just think you should have that checked out…"

"Sure Remmy. Of course." I laughed. "And maybe they'll tell me that I have ten minutes to live. I mean come on we used the charm. Every time."

"The charm is only 75% effective. You could be and I think that you are."

"Yeah yeah." I waved him off. "Sure whatever you say."

Authors Note!!!

So yeah, there is chapter twenty six. Dunt dunt dunt…. What happens next. I do have everything planned just like I have since the beginning…

Cheers!

herb3


	27. Lost in this moment

Authors Note: REVIEW!!! HELLOW ALL! Here is chapter 27.… cheerio!

Cheers!

_Herb3_

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Permanent~ David Cook. Wild At Heart~ Gloriana. Contagious~ Acceptance. I don't wanna miss a thing.~ AEROSMITH! The best band eva! I told you so~ Carrie Underwood._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Lost In This Moment

_If I told you that I realized,_

_You're all I ever wanted._

_And its killing me to be so far away._

_Would you tell me that you loved me to,_

_And when we cry together, _

_Would you simply laugh at me and say,_

_I told you so._

_I told you so._

The Gryffindor common room was warm and toasty as we all sat near the fireplace in the comfy chairs studying for the upcoming newts which were about four moths off. January had passed in a whirl after the events of Christmas and New years. Sirius and I were quiet about the whole engagement thing still, he didn't want all the attention of it after the break up with him and Natalie and I didn't want Lily and Alice to gloat too much. Alice and James were already teasing me mercilessly over the whole Christmas eve thing. Remus got me the Marzipan he'd promised me which made me smile a lot. And to top that, Remus kept prattling on about Little Nymphadora who has the biggest crush on him its funny. I think at the moment he looks at her as a little sister, though that will change in time. At the moment Remus was writing a letter to her, a smile on his face.

"Padfoot. We need to come up with a prank." James sighed looking up from his Herbology book.

"Not on the Slytherins." lily told him with a raise of her eyebrow.

"How about the Seventh Year Ravenclaws?" Sirius asked smirking. "We can turn Evangeline Toma into a turtle!"

"I like that…" James trailed off. "And her friend into a frog with warts and stuff."

I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was after 19:00 and I was getting tired.

"I'm going to head up so sleep yeah?" I asked turning my face to Sirius who was lounging next to me with a Arithmancy text open.

"Ok." he nodded. "Night." he said as he leaned forward and caught my lips in his.

I pulled back, grinned and stood up.

"Night."

The next morning came with a dawn of grey light and I felt like hell. The only thing in the world that I wanted to do was vomit everything my stomach had inside it and go back to sleep as quickly as possible. I never got sick, which was weird because here I was, sicker than anything I've ever felt in my life. And maybe, just maybe if I ignore the vomit feeling that is trying to over take me I'll feel better in a few minutes once it passes. I growled and closed my eyes tightly, the lights coming in from the window seal causing me to have a headache. I tired not to swallow and laid as flat as I possibly could. Uggh, what the hell is wrong with me? There were two things in the world that I never got (usually) and they were Sick and Cold. And come to think of it, I feel kind of cold too.

If I'm being poisoned again I'm going to just shoot myself because the last thing I wanted was Madame Pomphrey bustling about around me treating me like I was going to fucking break.

I sat up quickly realizing that the only way out of this was to just vomit, and maybe I'd feel better after that.

Once that was over I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes, waiting for the sun to rise the rest of the way and for Lily to wake me up as she usually would. I felt myself drift off to sleep quickly, the thick tendrils of sleep whisking my vision away from the nothingness of my eyelids to a bright beaming light above me. I opened my eyes up and noticed the sun was up and Lily was standing over me with a 'get the hell up' look on her face. I groaned and rolled out of bed before standing up and moving about to get dressed in a haze.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow. "You look like hell."

"I feel it too. Woke up earlier and got sick, don't tell Padfoot will you? He'll never leave it alone."

"I promise." she rolled her eyes. "Hurry up! I don't want to be late for Potions." with that she walked away to get dressed herself.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in my uniform and an extra thick green cloak that Lily had given me for Christmas. I had even put extra socks on to keep my feet toasty as I was still chilled and my stomach still unsettled. The best route I decide is to get some crackers, maybe some toast with no butter. I hated feeling like hell, feeling this sick but I mean what could I do _besides_ run to Madame Pomphrey who would be up to surely making me stay in the wing for the better of the week and last year at this time, well I was poisoned. I cant believe that Valentines day is already fast approaching. I cant believe that Franks death will be marked a year from Friday. I miss him greatly, he was the only link I had to who I really am, to my time.

Sirius had planned something annoyingly big for tomorrow, Merlin why did I have to fall in love? Couldn't I just you know, have gone on blissfully unawares? But oh no, fate wants me to wither and suffer like I know it likes so much. I glared as I descended the stairs finding Lily and Remus sitting on a couch near the fireplace that I am quite liking being close too. Remus looked up at me and grinned before it fell from his face, his left eyebrow upturning and his nostrils flaring largely. His mouth dropped slightly, making an odd ah shape. I smiled questioningly and pulled my cloak closer as I felt a breeze drift pass me.

"What?" I asked looking from him to Lily. "Is something wrong? Did that ass prank me again?"

"I don't know, and no not that I am aware of." Lily told me with a curious face. "Remus…"

Remus looked at me again.

"Your Pregnant."

I felt my face contort in rage, shock and then laughter.

"Funny Remus. We've been through this already I am not pregnant" I laughed. "What are you trying to do? Cause me to have a massive heart attack and drop dead?"

"I'm serious."

"Remus this isn't funny." I said shifting. "I'm not Pregnant."

"Are too. I can smell it coming off of you like a speeding train." he said standing up. "We need to get you to Madame Pomphrey."

"Remus, I am not having a child anytime soon." I rolled my eyes. "Now lets just go to breakfast."

"But Clover, you are pregnant." he said slowly. "It's the werewolf side affect, I have a sharp sense of smell and trust me, you are!"

"Am not!"

There is no way that I am pregnant. I mean Sirius and have only been you know 'dating/engaged' for like two months! Not even that. There is no way because we used the conception charm the first night… I felt my face drop, my jaw dropping lower than Remus's ever could. No! I mean… the vision… in the dream/vision Sirius was holding a small child in his arms…. Nope! I am not! I don't care what Remus says. I simply cannot be! Oh holy Merlin…

"You are."

"She's what?" came Sirius's voice from the boys stairwell.

I gave Remus a pointed look that I know he got. He just rolled his eyes and gave me the whole 'you'd best tell him soon' look.

"Sick." I grinned. "I'm just have a little cold."

"Oh. Go to the infirmary then."

"I was just going to head that way. Remus, lets go." I smiled pointedly at him. "Lily, see you in potions."

"Alright." he shrugged. "Lily love? May the oh so handsome Mr. Padfoot escort the future Mrs. Prongs to breakfast."

And with that they left. I rounded on Remus.

"Your smell is off! Because I'm not. See because I cant be! If I was that would mean that I was and it would also mean that I would become a mum soon, which isn't going to happen. Because oh my god! I could be! How in the hell am I going to take down that molded old bastard if I'm with child? Sirius wont let me out of his sight!" I started to hyperventilate. "Remus I cant be! Moony what?" I felt the pull of vomit.

"Whoa, calm down Clover. It's fine…" he began to pat me on the back. "You're going to be just fine ok?"

"No! no I am not! I cant… no Sirius is going to.. And I'm only… this is.. This is…" I stopped and widened my eyes in horror. "Oh my god…" I broke off in a whisper. "I'm going to be a mother…."

"Just calm down Lyla. Everything is going to be alright."

"No you don't…"

"Just stay calm ok? We'll go to Pomphrey and get the proper medicines for this type of thing."

"But how am I going to…"

"Just take it easy right? Everything's is going to alright ok?"

I felt the pull of vomit again and knew this time I wasn't going to keep it down. Remus conjured me a bucket and held my hair back as I got sick. I pulled back wiped my face, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"What's going on here?" came James's worried voice from the boys stairwell, his hair messier than usual. "Clover you ok?"

I shook my head as the tears spilled onto my cheeks.

"Come here." Remus told me softly as he pulled me into a comforting embrace. "I promise this is going to be alright." he said running his hand down my hair.

"What happened?" James asked crouching down in front of me with this worried look on his face. "Did Padfoot hurt you because if so I'll wring his balls then plop em' in a blender."

I shook my head.

"Can I tell him?" Remus whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"What is going on Moony?"

"Prongs." Remus sighed. "Clover is pregnant."

The air was quiet as the words sunk into James's head and then just like Remus, just like I had, his jaw dropped low and he looked stunned.

My tears got bigger and I noticed that I was making sob noises that I'm glad that he's not here to hear.

"Wow.. How do you know?" James asked closing his mouth. "I mean how'd you find out?"

"She smells it." Remus replied. "Normally she smells like raspberries but… the scent is almost overwhelming."

"Furry side effect?"

"Yeah."

"Well wow. Does Padfoot know?"

I shook my head tearfully.

"So should I murder him for this?" James wiggled his eyebrows. "I mean he's shagged a billion and a half birds in the past and he always used the charm. What makes this one different?"

"Can we just not tell him for a few days." I asked a new wave a tears leaking from my irises. "I mean I'm going to tell him, how could I not its just…"

"Don't worry my dear Clover. Prongs and Moony shall keep the secret of which you ask!" James puffed his chest. "Huh Moony?"

"Of course. And the Lily-Flower too."

"I just." sniff. "Need some time to." another sniff. "Get used to this myself." sniff.

"Lets go and get some food in you yeah?" James asked with a grin. "Plus I'm starving and don't want to be late, Lily will kill me."

I nodded and felt Remus help me stand up. Then we left the common room and headed for the great hall.

Lily was waiting with Sirius and Alice there, a small smile on her face.

I will not cry! Damnit I am not going to cry! Its not happening!

"Hey, how was Pomphrey?" Sirius asked as I sat down next to him. "Give you something for that cold?"

"Yeah." I nodded picking up a piece of toast. "I'll be fine."

"Great! Because tomorrow is Valentines and all and then of course is Friday which Prongs, Moony and I have set up a small memorial."

"Cool." I smiled pulling my cloak a little tighter. "I'm sure it will be nice."

"Are you alright?" he asked pouring me a goblet of juice. "You seem different."

"No! I'm fine. Huh Moony?"

"She'll be fine Pads, stop being over protective please?"

I reached my hand left hand out to pick up my juice to an intake of breath.

"Oh my god." Alice spoke in a shocked tone. "You're wearing a ring!"

"Huh?" I rose my eyebrow. "Oh." I realized she was talking about my hand. "Yeah…"

"When did it happen and how could you not tell us?" she gushed.

"Christmas." Sirius grinned proudly. "There is no one else I'd rather spend my life with and make babies with!"

I choked on my toast and coughed. Well the baby making is already done…

Maybe being a mother wont be so bad, I mean I'll have Lily and Alice to help me. I could has Gran to help out when she can, I'm sure she'd love to. I know Sirius is going to be over the moon about this, its not like he's going to freak and leave me. I could sing to them like Mum did to me, make them little pb&j sandwiches in the shapes of animals. Watch them grow up and get married like normal parents are supposed to. And that little boy that I seen in Sirius's smiling arms would be real, the little boy who slept in the room covered in yellow with the toys in the corner… I could do this, there was only one problem. Voldemort.

"Sirius? Want to go for a walk?" I asked smiling. I could do this, Remus was right, everything is going to be alright. "Skive off Potions?" I asked in a whisper so that Lily could hear.

James was grinning from ear to ear.

Remus was smiling with a cute love sick expression on his face.

Lily was smirking while holding James's hand.

Alice was still all giddy over the whole engagement thing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do you two." James grinned. "Accidents cause people."

"Oh can it prongs. I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't." he smirked and Lily blushed. "Now my dear Mrs. Padfoot! Away we go."

We walked out of the great hall hand in hand and I swear my gut is filling up with nervousness. We walked out the entrance hall and into the snowy winter air. I started to shiver slightly and of course, ever the gentleman, Sirius threw his cloak on me.

"Why are you cold?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "You never get cold. Someone isn't poisoning you again because I'll…"

"No." I cut him off. "I'm completely healthy."

"Alright." he grinned. "So now what do you want to talk about?"

"Not talk, sing."

"The Aerosmith song?"

"The Aerosmith song but no laughing at me ok?"

"Promise."

"_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while your far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Well every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." I paused and hummed the bridge. "I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_." I smiled at him while he had the goofiest look on his face.

"_Lying close to you, hearing your heart beating. And I'm wondering what your dreaming, wondering if its me you seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together. And I just wanna stay lost in this moment, forever, forever and ever. I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do and I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing."_

"_I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well I just wanna be with you right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close fell your heart so close to mine. And stay here in this moment. For all the rest of time. Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do and I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep yeah. I don't wanna miss a thing_."

"That was beautiful Clover." he said kissing me on the nose. "Too bad you haven't sung it sooner."

"Sirius there is something that I have to tell you."

"Is it… your not like breaking up with me are you?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"No." I rolled my eyes at him. "Its…"

"Its Its? Like the ice cream?"

"No." I laughed. "Sirius… I'm" I closed my eyes. "Pregnant."

"Wha..? I.. really? Its not… his right?"

"No, the charm was used then. The only time the charm wasn't used was… Christmas eve and that… that night you know."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded while keeping my eyes closed tightly.

"Come on Clover, open your eyes."

I lifted one lid in an attempt to peek.

He was grinning just like I knew he would be which cause my second lid to flip up a smile pulling onto my face.

"Yeah I'm not too thrilled about it. Ask Prongs and Moony, nearly had a panic attack."

"But we knew this was coming sooner or later."

"Yeah well later rather than soon would have suited me better." I sighed. "Merlin what do we do?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"We do the best we can."

"Right.."

"So yeah this is just…"

"Wait." he stopped and looked down at me. "That's why you were all weird this morning?"

"Well yeah, Remus goes all 'Clover your pregnant.' and I went all 'no I'm not cause I cant be' and then you showed up and I bout had a heart attack because I was you know, freaking. James said that he should kill you for knocking me up. But I stopped him." I puffed my chest.

"Trust James to threaten with murder."

XxxXxxX

"Down a back road, a long hot summer. Couple kids running loose and wild. He kissed her, she said mister If you take an inch I'll give you a mile." I sang happily eating a bowl of ice cream with dark chocolate syrup and brownie chunks.

"I aint here to do anything half way don't care what anyone might say I just wanna free fall for a while. That rebel moon is shining, those stars burn like diamonds hell bent on chasing down that crazy spark. I'll follow you where your leading to the first sweet taste of freedom. You've got me running baby. Wild at heart." I ate a large brownie chuck and hummed a bit.

"What are you singing?" Lily asked from my left with a large smile all over her face. "Oh Pregnant Clover."

"Please stop reminding me." I rolled my eyes. "Now let me finish my song!"

"About midnight, he tells her, I aint got no come on lines. Well I love you, or I'll try to. I aint got nothing to loose but time. Stick you hand into my back pocket light me up like a bottle rocket I just wanna free fall for a while. That rebel moon is shining, those stars burn like diamonds hell bent on chasing down that crazy spark. I'll follow you where your leading to the first sweet taste of freedom. You've got me running baby, wild at heart."

"Wow, it's a pretty song." Lily smiled licking her lips of chocolate sauce.

"Oh-oh all-right the night is telling us we're way to young. Oh-oh, that's alright, I've got forever on the tip of my tongue."

"That rebel moon is shining, those stars burn like diamonds hell bent on chasing down that crazy spark. I'll follow you where your leading, to the first sweet taste of freedom. You've got me running baby wild at heart."

"Wow, that was pretty. You should teach it to me." she grinned. "We could teach Alice and be like all cool!"

"I do agree with you Lily-Billy."

"L girls for the win!

"What are you two up to?" came the Remus-y sounding voice from the kitchen entrance portrait.

"Mr. Magical Marshmallow Man!" I chirped at him with a smile on my lips. "That means your oh so cuddly and fluffy so you should get your arse over here and give ole' Mrs. Padfoot a hug!"

"Mr. Magical Marshmallow Man?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Am I really that fat?"

"No." I laughed. "Plus marshallows are comfy and your hugs are comfy and I want one right bloody now!" I grinned. "Or I'll start to cry."

"Cant have that now can we?" he laughed hugging me and sitting down on my right. "I just got a letter from Dora." he told me while picking a piece of brownie out of my bowl. "Her dad taught her how to ice skate."

"Aww how cute!" Lily squealed. "She's such a sweetheart. The man that marries her is going to be one lucky bloke."

"Hey now." Remus glared at her. "Lets not talk about my little Dora getting married right now." he turned towards me. "Please tell me its someone respectable?"

Hee hee hee! I know who and its him and haha he's being all protective.

"That I'll admit. Cant wait for that day to come." I grin. "Though I'll say it's a long way off."

"Well it had better be along way off. Its not someone all old right? Because that would just be weird." Lily grinned at me and I have the faintest feeling that somehow she knows… "Unless its Remus of course. Right?"

"Oh please. I am not going to burden my little Dora with myself." Remus snorted. "But I will conduct a full out inspection on this person."

"I'm sure that you will Remus." Lily told him while munching on her grhram cracker. "We must make sure that our little _'Dora'_ is taken care of."

"I'll ad to that!" I grinned. "Plus I know from a reliable source that she loves this person with all her heart. That she doesn't care about anything but loving him and that he's the perfect gentleman."

"Better be." Remus growled. "Now lets stop talking about my Dora please?"

"Did you hear that Lyla, his Dora."

"I did in fact Lily, hear that. His little Dora."

"How cute!"

"Adorable."

"Sweet."

"STOP!" Remus sighed dramatically. "Please just leave my Dora out of this." his cheeks were tinged bright red.

"But of course my dear Remmy-boo!" I cooed. "We'll stop talking about how cute it is to hear you talking about your little Dora."

"I know." Lily added. "It's just so." she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "Beautiful."

"Yeah yeah…" Remus snorted. "Whatever."

**Authors Note**

Tee hee! And there is an exclusive Remus Tonks fluff moment. Don't worry folks, Remus and Tonks will be! I'm keeping this mostly cannon, just saving all the good characters that died by Jk's, pen. Like FRED! And SIRIUS, REMUS, TONKS, MAD EYE, DOBBY, HEDWIG! And most death eaters will eat it. Lol The Death Eaters are going to Eat it! They're going to eat death! Jk lol. So yeah Review… Yup!

Cheers!

Herb3!3breH

Ps…………………

*

**

*

*

*

I AM ON OFFIAL Break! I'll update soon, maybe within the month. I don't want the inspiration to run dry kay!

Love you!

herb3


	28. The QueenTastic Episode!

_Authors Note: REVIEW!!! _

_Cheers!_

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Its Late~ Queen. Will you be there?~ Michael Jackson_

_Spoilers: Everything Jk has ever written __J__ in harry potter._

_Parings: Lily Evans - James Potter. Remus Lupin - Nymphadora Tonks. Alice McKinnon - Frank Longbottom. Regulus Black - Severus Snape. Sirius Black - Oc._

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Queen-Tastic episode!

Seventh year. 1979. Transfiguration classroom.

The late afternoon sunlight was spilling through the open transfiguration classrooms large stain glass windows. It created a mirage of dancing crystal lights that each danced across the occupants of the classrooms heads who were all taking a pre newt test, me included amongst them.

It was really rather boring, we were being tested on human transfiguration that we've covered in the past. We were being very simple questions that any moron could answer easily. Lily was writing furiously on her test, which doesn't surprise me much as its Lily and Lily always had to do her best at being perfectly correct at everything, though I guess that's what I love about her. James was leaning back in his chair, his hands crossed behind his head in a bored manner although he was watching Lily with a small smile on his handsome face. Remus, who was sitting next to me on my left was writing a letter to Nymphadora which was just so bloody damn cute! I mean really! He's so protective over her, and well I guess I kind of know why as they do end up together in the end. That wont change, I will make sure that it doesn't. I once read that sometimes Werewolves imprint. (An, so what if its from bloody twilight! I don't care.) which would probably give me an answer to his odd but unbelievably cute behavior. I think that its just so adorable, I mean really… Sirius was finishing up his test on my right, he had spent most of the time during the test blowing into my ear which makes me giggle and also makes McGoogly angry.

"Alright quills down class." McGoogly barked at us despite her feline personality. "Please bring your tests to the front of the classroom and place them on my desk. After that you are all dismissed."

After we all filed up to her desk and gave her our quizzes we left the classroom.

"Moony! Lets go and get some food." I whined at him. "We can skip History of Magic cant we?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Why don't you have Padfoot go with you Clover? I don't want to miss today's lesson. We're covering the goblin rebellions of the fourteenth century."

"Because Padfoot dropped this class two years ago." I whined. "He's got Advanced Arithmancy. I mean come on, Goblin rebellions?"

"Go and see if Lily will... she's got Arithmancy too. Damn!" he grunted. "Fine but you owe me one!"

"I'll buy you a big giant block of chocolate! I promise."

"Oh fine. I cant really let you go off by yourself. Padfoot would string me up by my ankles."

"Yay!" I hugged him. "Come on Moo-moo!" I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the kitchen.

We arrived at the kitchen five minutes later. A house elf took our er requests and we sat down on a table to the side.

"March is nice this year huh?" I asked happily, leaning my head on my hand. "Your birthday is coming up soon."

"Yeah eighteen already..."

"Aw poor ickle remmy poo is getting all old and crusty..."

"Its not like your that much farther behind me Miss. Leo."

"Ugh!" I sighed dramatically. "Are you calling me old? And crusty?"

"Yeah, your starting to get wrinkles around your eyes and your filling out a lot." he grinned mischievously. "And you smell funny."

"That's because I've got Padfoot jr growing inside of me." I paused for dramatic effect. "Its not my fault."

"Padfoot said it was." he told me while wiggling is eyebrows.

"So wanna hear who your little Nymphadora marries." I challenged him. "Coz I can tell you."

"No fair." he pouted. "And no. don't you dare tell me."

"His name starts with a Ray and ends with a muss."

"Not even funny."

"Not even joking."

There was silence and I almost regret telling him but... well I've got me a good reason for it so humph.

"There is another bloke out there name Remus?" he asked quietly, turning pink. "Because its not me."

"Remus have you ever heard of Imprinting?"

"You are kidding me."

"No." I shook my head. "I'm not."

"I... I... I..."

"Just face it Moon man. You've imprinted. Its not a bad thing. Just don't ignore it. I wouldn't let you if you tried."

"But she's like ten!"

"And in ten years she'll be like twenty."

"Not the same Clover! I'll be like thirty!"

"You'll be twenty eight."

"I... so!"

"I think its cute. Plus I want to see my favorite cousin in at some point of time be born. So just deal. Plus you love her, even if its not a romantic type of love at the moment."

"Promise me one thing." he sighed as the house elf brought over our food. "Never tell her about this."

"I promise not to tell her until the time is right."

"That's not part of the deal."

"Remus." I sighed. "At some point of time she's got to know. I don't care if its now, or in five years, ten years. She's going to fall in love with you at some point of time."

"Wait." he huffed. "You spend all this time protecting secrets from the future but decide to tell me that I'm going to marry my ten year old friend?"

"I'm pregnant and hormonal."

"That's not a very good excuse." he said picking up a fork and sticking it into his baked potato. "I mean really."

I rolled my eyes at the boy.

"Remus Lupin. Tell me that you don't love that little girl enough to take care of her." I narrowed my eyes, picking up a grape off of my plate. "Tell me you'd rather see her marry someone else who wouldn't be good for her?"

"I... you are not fair Clover." he sighed. "Of course I want her to be happy. But I'm a were...."

"Don't even use that fucking line with me Remus Lupin!" I cut him off angrily. "Take your werewolf card and cram it up your arse. Because its not going to work with me, with anyone else and especially not with her."

"Oh yeah." he glared at me. "How do you know that?"

"Because I come from the future love. And trust me she wont let you. So don't pull up the whole I'm too old, too poor, to dangerous because its never going to work."

"Fine." he sighed and let his head fall back. "But we still don't tell her until she's at least of age."

"Seven years... I can handle that."

"Whatever buddy."

"I'm not your buddy love."

"I'm not your love friend."

"I'm not your friend buddy."

We both broke into laughter after that. (An: if you've seen the Canada goes on strike south park you know what I'm talking bout!)

"I'm going to miss this place." Remus sighed looking around the kitchen. "Seven years spent here..."

"Well look at it this way, one day we're all going to be sending our little kids back here. Although we're going to be all old and stuff, our children will get to experience the journey of Hogwarts."

"You sound way too sentimental Clover."

I felt a wave of sadness fall over me, tears began to leak slowly from my eyes.

"I just cant help it." I sniffed. "Its all so overwhelming."

"Don't cry Clover." he leaned forward and put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Its ok, everything is going to be alright."

"No." I felt another wave of tears fall down my cheeks. "Remus I don't want to be a mother yet. Its too soon, I'm only seventeen."

"I'm sure that Mrs. Potter will help you, and Molly Weasley. Plus you've got Lily and Alice and Me, James, and don't forget Sirius."

"I know."

"Well then calm down, stop crying and pull yourself together woman."

"I'm just scared Remus. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Remus rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Remus John Lupin!"

"Yes ma'am." he saluted. "Now if your done with your crying." he laughed eying up my last potato wedge. "I'll have that." he said nabbing it away from me and popping it into his mouth.

"You evil old Werewolf!" I cried dramatically. "That was my friggin potato wedge!"

"And?" he grinned. "Whatcha going to do bout it?"

"This!" I chirped tossing my salad at his head. "Take that you evil old Werewolf!"

"Why now Clover, I think that some retaliation is in order." he said tossing a piece of bread at me. "Take that you blond girl who is from the future!"

"Ugh! How dare you Moony." I cried hoisting up spoon full of pudding and launching it at him. "Take that!"

It was after that, that we were both out in a full fledged food fight that only ended when the house elves kicked us out.

"What are you two loon birds doing?" Came James's voice from behind me. Remus draped his arm on my shoulder and grinned a wolfish smile.

"Oh you know. Shagging, the usual."

"Hiding from Padfoot?" James grinned while running his hand though his wild raven hair. "Shame shame Mrs. Padfoot."

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Oh lighten up Prongs. It's the 70's, everyone is on the free love kick."

"Free love? Is that supposed to make me pant and get all sweaty and join you in your overly free ways? Like how Clover feels there is no shame in being naked all the time?"

"That was once! And I never get to live it down?"

"Precisely. So now who wants to make the big bad journey back to the tower and play a nice game of exploding snap?" James asked with his usual 'James' grin.

"Sure." Remus nodded. "Sounds right fun."

XXx

_Gryffindor Tower: Hogwarts._

_March:1979_

"Oh darling! Please believe me! I would never do you any harm. Please believe me when I tell you I would never do you no harm. Oh darling! If you leave me, I will never make alone. Oh believe me when I beg you, don't ever leave me alone."

"Oh James please. Must you really?" Lily asked a blush painted artfully across her face, a bouquet of red stargazer lilies in her arms. "I get it already."

"When you told me, that you didn't need me anymore. Well you know I nearly broke down and cried. When told me, that you didn't need me anymore. Well you know I nearly broke down and cried."

"James…" she muttered looking down at her feet and then back up at him with her face even more red.

"Oh darling! Please believe me. I'd never you let you down. Believe me when I tell l you, I would never do you any harm." He finished and kneeled down to her.

"James…" she sighed and pulled him up the tie. "That was beautiful. Thank you."

"Well it is our three month anniversary." he grinned running his hands through his wild raven hair like he does usually.

　 "Shall we go for a walk?" she asked flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Nice weather outside."

"But of course Lily darling." he shrugged his arm around her shoulders. "Clover be a dear and put these in some water." he said tossing her flowers at me. "Shall we dearest?"

"Yes, we shall." Lily nodded her consent and they were walking off to the portrait hole.

"Bet you they find a broom closet." Sirius whispered in my ear. "Then she can thank him properly."

I slapped him on the shoulder and glared at him.

"Don't be a git."

"But I'm…" I cut him off.

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll cut you off for a month."

"A month?" he asked in horror. "Like a whole friggin month?"

"A whole friggin month."

"So who wants to take a trip?" Remus asked stretching back into the red comfy couch he was sitting in. "It could be fun."

"I shall only take a trip if its on acid." Sirius said with a grin. "We could all Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds our selves to happiness and fluff."

"What are you on Padfoot?" I inquired with a sigh and shake of my head. "No one is going to go all lsd on us today right Alice?"

"Shut it! It was Franks idea!"

"Yeah but if Frank said ooh lets go and jump off the Astronomy Tower at breakfast holding a can or sardines and a bottle of wine would you?"

"Lyla your taking this too far."

"Would you?"

"Yes! Because as long as its with Frank, I'd fly to the moon."

"Oooh!" Remus chirped. "Frank Sinatra!"

"What?" Sirius asked confused. "Who's Frank Sinatra?"

"Padfoot." he sighed. "You should be slapped. Frank Sinatra is the god of music!"

"Really?"

"No you git he's a Jazz musician. Sings a song called Fly me to the Moon. Get it?"

"No Moony, can say that I do."

"Git."

"But I'm always…" I cut him off. "Don't finish that sentence. The warning I gave less than five minutes ago still stands…"

"But Clover…." "But Padfoot…."

"I meant a trip to Hogsmeade. Stock up on alcohol nix Clover; buy our weights in cocolate frogs!"

"Get fizzing whizbies!"

"Dance on Rosemerta's table tops!"

"Don't be stupid Padfoot." Remus sighed. "We dance on the bar."

"Oooh with hula skirts and coconut bras on! Clover I think that'd be dead sexy." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Maybe we could find said items and have a private showing later?"

"In your dreams lover boy."

"As long as I'm a good old fashioned lover boy."

"So then your going to dim the lights way down low and play on my heartstrings?"

"We could do the tango just for two…"

"Ok you two. Give it up with the Queen references." Alice snorted while twisting her golden blond hair around her finger. "I mean really."

"I agree with Alice." Remus huffed. "You two's obsession with Freddie Mercury is really nearly border lining insanity."

"Ahh Remmy…" I slung an arm round his shoulder. "You're the best friend that I've ever had."

"Stop." he stuck his nose up in the air. "If your going to compare me with a Queen song let it be Somebody to Love because I'm am so lonely."

"Aww Moony." Sirius pretend teared up. "I'll find you somebody to love. You always working so hard, every day of his life."

"Poor Remus." Alice sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you have no body left to believe?"

"Ok you nuts can stop now." he grinned. "I'll find somebody."

"Yep!" I grinned. "And I know who! I know who!"

"So if I was a queen song, who'd I be?" Alice asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Killer Queen, duh." I told her with a smile. "You always are drinking Moet and Chardon."

"And you never keep the same address."

"That's only because I can never tell if we put Gryffindor Tower Hogwarts or just Hogwarts."

"And all the talk in the boys loo…" Remus added with a wicked grin. "Though I'm sure that's only Loo talk."

"Shut up!" she blushed. "What about you Clover. What Queen song would you be?"

"Its late." I grinned. "One of they're best."

"Its late?" Sirius asked confused. "That's not even out in the our world o' music yet huh?"

"No." I shook my head sheepishly. "Its on News of the World that is published in 1991."

"In our time era."

"Then I shall say Crazy Little Thing Called Love."

"But you don't have a motor bike." Remus said with a grin. "That's all Padfoot."

"True." I nodded. "So what are we doing for your birthday?"

"Nothing." he stated simply. "We arent doing anything."

"Liar! James and I have already booked the strippers and lap dancers." Sirius said leaning back in his chair. "Can desert us now."

"Strippers and Lap Dancers?" I asked turning to him and giving him the eye.

"I… was… um…. Kidding?"

"You'd better be because I for one, will be at this party."

"We're just going to kick it back in the dorm with booze and our women."

"Who's women?"

"Um…. So yeah Moony. Any request for a birthday present?" Sirius asked popping a bertie botts bean in his mouth.

"Quills. I'm almost fresh out."

"Ok. And we can all dress up!" he cheered with a grin. "Clover can wear the hula skirt and coconut bra."

"Shut up Sirius." Alice said rolling her eyes. "Lyla wont wear a hula skirt and a coconut bra."

"Fine but I'm dressing up like a rock star." he huffed. "I do dress to kill, but tastefully." (1)

"You are a nut Pads." Remus shook his head. "I also would like a most wonderful prank played on a person of your choice as long as its not me."

"Ooh my favorite thing! Pranks…"

Authors Note:

Yay!!! It is another chapter! This one was particularly a queen inspired episode… hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! Please? Number 100 gets a special sneak peek!

Cheers!

herb3breh

(1) Quote of our dear Freddie Mercury!


	29. Across the Universe

Dedication!: To Bathsheaba. Who gave me the nicest review ever!!!

Authors Note: This chapter was inspired by err… the special type of oregano and Beatles music. The song in particular was I am the Walrus.

Cheers!

Author: Herb3

Story: Upon a Glimpse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Its J.k's mess, I'm only here writing to help clean it up a bit.

Playlist: I am the Walrus~ The Beatles. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds~ The Beatles. Let it Be~ The Beatles. Strawberry Fields Forever~ The Beatles. Flight of the Foo Birds~ Count Basie. Whole Lotta Love~ Led Zeppelin. We Didn't Start The Fire~ Billy Joel. Heat of the Moment~ Asia. I want you to want me~ Cheap Trick

WARNING: Yay I get to use a warning^^ This chapter contains mature adult themes. If you are not an adult and in fact a child, please turn away now. I shall rate this chapter a M because well there's alcohol and drugs and sex so… not for the feint of heart.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Across the Universe.

_March Tenth 1979,_

_Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts._

_The Eighteenth Birthday Celebration of Remus John Lupin._

"_I want you to want me, I need you to need me. I love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me. I want you to want me."_

James was belting out the song towards Lily who was drinking a third shot of fire whiskey and laughing next to Alice. Sirius and Remus were both playing shots in the corner with Benjy Fenwick and Dorcas Meadows who were both a year behind us. I was sitting on the couch with a large blanket over me admiring the party. I was getting cold lately. Madame Pomphrey had double and triple checked if I was being poisoned again, and to great relief I wasn't. she explained it as the young Padfoot cub inside me that's cold. I didn't mind though, the more I wore the less it was noticeable that I was pregnant. I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea of me being a mother. And what was even more terrifying was that my mother wasn't here to help me. How was I supposed to do this? To learn how to be a good mum? Remus swears it will come with the birth which kind of makes me calm down some. I'm positive that I'll be fine. Or I think I am… this child though, is craving things. Like whacked things.

"_Shine up them old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say you love me."_

I have been constantly, irrationally and undeniably craving meat.

And I hated it, loathed, wanted to rip into a thousand pieces.

All I wanted was to eat a nice salad with some dressing, maybe some pudding on the side… but no, I had to crave steak, sausage, bangers, roast, chicken…. It was monotonous really. I hated the fact that I was eating animals. I want do nothing more than never tasting another piece of flesh in my life.

"_Didnt I, didnt I, didnt I see you cryin? Oh, didnt I, didnt I, didnt I see you cryin? Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying. Oh, didnt I, didnt I, didnt I see you cryin?"_

It should also be noted that in fact, we had a plan for the Horcrux we're going after next. The damned cup that's deep within the vaults of Gringotts. We were going to storm the place on the Easter holiday. James had consented in letting the use of his cloak be part of the plan. James and Sirius were going to be going to the Potter Vault that was rather deep into the catacombs of Gringotts all the while I would be hiding in the cloak. Since the cloak is technically a Hallow, the waters of truth can not effect it in anyway because the cloak is from death himself. Speaking of death, shouldn't he be like mad at me? I mean here I am saving a whole bunch of lives he was meant to keep. Or maybe I was taking them back because he had no need for them, because they were never his to take in the first place. Time is a screwy thing, but so far nothing too horrible has happened to me yet. And I hope that nothing will happen in the future.

"_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me. I want you to want me."_

Someone then finally managed to get James to shut up so that we didn't have to listen to his drunken howling. The Prewett twins were sitting next to me both in turn nursing a bong. The soft smell of the happy plant was wafting over to me and Merlin I wanted it. It took me weeks to get Sirius to realize that smoking cant harm the baby, only alcohol can. I liked the feeling of being high, there was nothing that could bring you down. I reached across me to get my pumpkin juice that was sitting on the table when I felt a short soft kick inside of me. It didnt hurt, I could feel it however. Part of me cant wait to see my little one I've got growing in there, and I have a feeling its not going to be a Regulus, its going to be a Frank. Of course Sirius and I have talked names, and I think he agrees with me on the name. I miss my Frank a lot, but I know that he's only lying in wait to be born again to Neville and Leslie Longbottom.

"Hey Winchester, want a go?" Fabian Prewett asked holding the crimson glass bong and a gold lighter up to me, they were such Gryffindors.

I took the bong and lighter and lit up, only coughing lightly as the familiar feeling of being high washed over me like a wave of awesomeness.

The three of us spent the next half hour getting stoned and laughing our asses off. Gideon was the insane one, right now he's jumping up and down like a monkey which Is causing my bladder to tighten as I laughed at him. Fabian was sitting there with a faraway look on his face, his eyes focusing on the wall in front of us. Gideon then started to prance around the couch like a horse all the while laughing his head off. He collapsed on the sofa half on me, half on Fabian. He sat up and turned to me.

"So you like, get stoned all the time huh?" he asked, his mouth hanging open half way, his long firey hair spilling onto his face. "Because I see you eat a lot. Like one does when the get the munchies."

"Huh?" I asked lolling my head back. "What? Nah Sirius wont let me half the time, I'm just lucky that he's too busy getting drunk right now to care."

"Why would he be so controlling?" Fabian asked tilting his head to the side reminding me very much of da. "Sirius never came off like that to us."

"Um… he just tries to make sure that I don't do anything stupid."

"I think that you're lying." Gideon stated firmly while reaching for his glass of butterbeer. "You're hiding something."

"Huh? No way." I shook my head slowly, feeling like I was shaking my head through heavy waves of space. "Padfoot only wants to make sure I'm ok. Remember the last time I was drunk?"

"Oh yeah." Gideon nodded at me with a large sloppy grin. "You and Evans were professing your undying love for Potter."

"See." I said reaching for the bong again. "I'm not hiding anything." I told them as my blanket slid off of my lap and onto the floor. I lit up the lighter and took another deep hit off of the bong before setting it down and leaning back into the couch. Gideon reached down and picked up my blanket and handed it to me. Led Zeppelin was playing in the background, it was a Whole Lotta Love. Gideon looked at me odd for a moment before grinning and picking up Fabians bottle of fire whisky.

"Care for some?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

I shook my head through the heavy space again, and wrapped back up inside the blanket

He leaned forward really close to my face.

"You're Pregnant huh?"

"I..?" umm. "Uhh what?" I laughed a bit. "No way."

"Liar." he did a head bob. "But don't worry, we wont tell anyone only if we get to baby-sit."

Damn it.

"Fine." I lied back. "I'll hold you to your word."

"Awesome!"

xxXXxx

Getting high is like… the ultimate climate of calmness. There was nothing there that could make you angry, nothing there that could make you sad, only happiness and love. The world out there is shut out, there is no war; no hell out there. There is only love near you, next to you, in you. Everything was an adventure, every single thing you felt. Your brave, nothing could go wrong because right now, right this very moment everything was sugar bars and rainbows. I wanted to dance, to sing, to loose myself in the music that was playing… the Beatles were playing, the heavy cords drifting me in an odd trance. Everything made sense, nothing couldn't. I was thinking about Fred, and how much I missed him. It was a dull ache that settled it self nestled near my heart. I missed him to the moon in back, I mean really, he's my twin. But in order to mend what has been broken of time; to keep people safe, to keep they're lives intact; and stop that molded old fucking bastard from letting his megalomania take over, and half the Wizard Population being cursed off? No, I'll do what must be done; what I'm meant to be here to do. I will fight with every last beat in my chest because I, wont loose.

The ceiling above me is green. The shade that you can associate with deep dark forests. It was like purely, beautifully, wonderfully green color of pine trees; of forests; of pure cornucopia's of life… I'm laying in Sirius's embrace, letting the warm soft glow of love to spread around me; fill me inside. He was drawing warm circles on my arm and hip, allowing his heat to flush around me. He kissed the nape of my neck gently, letting his tongue dart out quickly to taste my skin. Then there were kisses rained down from my face to my shoulders all the way down to my palms which he held to his cheeks. I started to trace his face with my fingertips as we just lied there and gazed at on another, him drawing more circles into my skin. My muscles pushed me up towards his face more and I left a kiss on his nose. Letting more kisses rain down his neck I run one of my hands down to the seam of his shirt up his well toned chest. The muscles moved against my hand as he moaned to my touch. He pushes himself against me and I fear I'll loose my mind from pleasure.

The bed moves below us he pushes me onto my back, taking up again the lead of dominance. My arms wrap their way around his slender tan neck; my hands wander up and get lost in his hair. The kisses were getting stronger now, more heated, more… passionate. Feeling the need to wrap my arms around his waist, my limbs worked in choreographed order. He moaned again, planting kisses all over my face. My hands ran down to his waist and then up his shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Kissing my way up from his belly button rewarded me with deep moans that ran shivers up my back. He pulled me up into a sitting position before roughly dragging me down on his lap. Instantly we were both hissing on contact. I felt my head roll back as he began to devour my neck. I felt like I was incoherent, I couldn't make out an axe murderer from the tooth fairy. He kissed up to my lips and we were again dancing. The sky could be falling; the world could be ending and I… well I'd be in heaven because if I had to die and never feel this feeling again, well then I'd be dying a very happy woman.

He pulled my shirt up quickly and tossed it somewhere in the mayhem of the nest. Then my bra was gone with a snap and flick of time, and he was raining more kissing upon me. I pushed him back onto the bed while still straddling him. I kissed from his lips down to his waistline; my hands moving to take his pants off. I moved up to yank them down and off him, tossing them over my head. I reached up for his boxers and a flash of a second later they were gone. I kissed across his abdomen, hearing him intake a large gulp of air. My lips closed around him and I'd never before seen just how beautiful Sirius really is. The look of pure joy was etched on his face, loud moans echoing around the room. Strong hands run through my hair, caressing and massaging my skull as I moved. I planted kisses up to his mouth and then no longer was he at my mercy, I was at his. And that was exactly where I wanted to be.

Pulling me to him roughly, he began to drop kisses that felt like fire down to my belly. The started to rub my belly, planting sweet kisses around it. He looked up at me suddenly, his blue eyes conveying to mine love; happiness; peace; adoration. He was thinking about that little one we had cooking. I suddenly felt a rush of purely complete love. It was the strongest thing I'd ever felt. I couldn't make out what the love was caused by but I knew no matter what that I loved him. And I loved that baby. I sat up and pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around him and holding on to him close. He ran his hands up my back before reaching them around me, nuzzling my neck. There will never be another moment like this, it was the spark that fueled fire; the tinge before be submersed into water; but most importantly it's the first one, and that by far will stand out more than any other moment ever could. I loved this man to the point that I cant function with out him. He was the only person I could of have ever shared this with and I know, it was meant to happen this way. There were things about this trip that I haven't figured out, that I haven't even thought about because they scare me. But I know in my heart, and in my gut that Sirius and I were meant to be. That no matter what is thrown our way, if things fail, if they mess up, he will always be right there next to me, there was no turning back now, now It was permanent, and beautiful.

"Clover." he said softly against my ear. "I love you more than air."

I felt tears prickle my eyes, happy wonderful tears that made my heart overfill of love.

"I love you more than air too."

"You're my mother Mary." he whispered, his warm sweet air wafting over my skin lightly. "Speaking words of wisdom."

"I love you."

He pulled his head back and started to kiss my neckline.

"But I love you more."

xxXXxx

The nest was quiet, everyone was sleeping. Remus was sleeping on a white couch up against the window with a adorable looking sleeping Nymphadora Tonks. James and Lily were conoodleing on the sofa with each other, holding on to one another tightly. Regulus was in the second bedroom with Snape, probably in similar embraces of those that I can see. The dawns warm light was streaming in, filtering around the kitchen happily. The broken light was twirling in whirl pools against the gold and crimson stained glass around the sides. I made breakfast slowly, savoring the mornings young rays of light. A half of and hour passed and then I was wrapped up in Padfoot's arms, his head dripping tiredly onto my shoulder, his breath skirting over my cheek. I was mixing up a blueberry pancake mix though now the batter looked more blue than white, dark blue chunks scattered around thickly. Padfoot reached his finger down into the batter and spooned some onto his index finger before bringing it to his mouth and disappearing. He repeated his motions of spooning up batter with his finger only this time he paused his finger to the entrance of my own mouth. The batter was sweet and bitter, the perfect combination of blueberry pancakes. I reached my pinky down and swirled some on before wiping it across his lips and leaning in to remove it.

"Oh for Merlin's fucking sake you two, can you two hold up the freaking shagging and snogging until your in your room?" came the grouchy voice of Severus Snape. "I mean honestly, is this place a fuck shag house or what?"

"Good morning Severus." I told him with a grin. "I'm making blueberry pancakes and earl grey, care to stay and eat?"

"No. I don't. I'll be back at four to go to Gringotts."

"Wicked." I said rolling my eyes at him as he left the house. "Pretentious ass."

"True." Sirius sighed pulling me closer to him in a warm embrace. "But Snape's always been that way, from like the gate."

"I guess." I grinned. "Now where were we?"

"About to finish making breakfast." came James's voice from the sofa where he was sitting up, shaking the sleep from his eyes. "I have to agree with Snape there though, can your snogging wait? I don't quite care for having to see."

"Me neither for that matter." Remus spoke while squirming away from Nymphadora so that he wouldn't wake her. "So what's for breakfast? My ears heard blueberry pancakes, I do hope to assume that they were correct."

"They heard right, blueberry pancakes are what I'm making."

"Good. We're out of Earl Grey so Moony, Prongs and I are going to fetch it from the store. You stay here and keep up the wonderful cooking." Sirius said kissing me quickly on the temple. He moved to the door, grabbed his cloak and threw it on. "And tell Regulus that his boyfriend is still being a git for me yeah?" he asked ushering the other two Marauders out into the spring morning.

"Sure. I'll pass along the message."

"Thanks love." he told me before shutting the door and disappearing into the mornings warm rays.

Then minutes later found Lily and Nymphadora both awake, Regulus still sleeping in the second bedroom.

"Good Morning." Nymphadora smiled brightly at me. "It smells good."

"Thanks sweetie" I told her with a rub of her head. "So will it be juice or milk to drink?" I asked her while pouring batter into the skillet.

"Do you have pumpkin juice?"

"That I do." I told her walking over to the fridge and pulling out a flagon of the said orangey substance. "It would seem that the taste for pumpkin juice runs in the family. Reg and Sirius are both nuts bout it too."

"How'd you meet Sirius?" she asked munching on a piece of bread she'd pulled from the bread box. "Was it romantic like the movies?"

"Well at first I was ready to rip his head off because I didn't know him." I told her while flipping a pancake. "But after I got to know him I thought he was an annoying prat most of the time, though I always found him comforting."

"So it wasn't romantic like the movies?"

"Nah." I told her with a shrug. "More dramatic than anything else. Now if you want romantic you should talk to Lily about how her and James got together."

"Really?"

"Really." I nodded at her. "Excited to go to Hogwarts next year?"

"No." she shook her head. "Everyone will call me a freak, even the kids on our block call me one."

"Well that's not nice. What sprang that notion?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus."

"That's not such a freakish thing. Its actually a very rare talent and you should be proud of who you are."

"I dunno." she sighed. "Dad says that I'm uber cool because of it but I dunno…" she sighed, "I just like being normal."

"Be who you are, don't let anyone take that from you." I told her as I put the first pancake on her plate and handed her a fork. "I'm a animagus, my brother used to tease me because he isn't one. You've got something not many have, you should cherish it."

"I guess.. How come Regulus shared a room with the bat looking guy last night?" she asked taking a bite of the pancake. "Is it ok for a guy to like a guy?"

"Well hun, I don't know you're fathers views so don't take this to heart ok? Love isn't something you can control, it controls you. Love is always worth fighting for, no matter what the situation, no matter what the consequences."

"So its ok for him to love the bat guy?"

"I do believe 'the bat guy' has a name, and its Severus. He loves him so… I cant see anything wrong with it."

"What about a girl? Can a girl love another girl?"

"Of course. I love Lily, though not like Reg loves Severus. There are many types of love." I told her flipping a pancake. "Love is an uncontrollable force."

"Do you love Sirius like Reg loves Severus?"

"Yes I do." I informed her. "More than chocolate and more than air."

"Mornin'" came Lily's yawn as she stumbled over to the bar where Nymphadora was sitting. "I smell pancakes! Where are the boys?"

"Store, getting me my earl grey. Though I'd rather have raspberry right about now…" I trailed off. I filled my head with the vision of our love making and pulled out my wand. "Expecto Patronum." I called.

My hair burst from my wand and started to hop around me.

"Sirius get me some raspberry tea will you?" I told the patronus and with a hop it was out the window hopping off down the road.

"What if a muggle sees?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes at me. "I mean honestly Lyla, do you really have to use magic _all of the time_?"

"No." I mumbled putting a pancake on her plate. "I just _really_ want some raspberry tea."

"Lily?" Nymph asked. "How did you and James meet?"

Lily raised her eyebrow at me and I just grinned.

"I thought that he was the most arrogant git I'd ever met in life. By the beginning of this year though, well he was the opposite. He finally grew up from the arrogant child he once was and became the handsome and wonderful man he is today."

"When did you realize that you were in love with him?" Nymphadora asked with a bright smile on her face.

"My she's a bundle of questions today." Lily chucked lightly. "I expect it was when I found out about Remus." she said without thinking.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Nymphadora demanded heatedly.

I sighed and flipped another pancake onto a plate that already had three on it.

"Remus just gets sick. don't worry love." Lily told her quickly.

"Sick from what?" Nymphadora's face turned white. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine." I told the girl quietly. "He's just sick once in a while, but completely safe and completely healthy."

"Ok." she took another bite of the pancake. "So how did James fit in with Remus getting sick?"

"Well James and Sirius well… the help him when he gets sick."

"Oh… ok…" she nodded her consent to the story. "What's love…" but she didn't finish her sentence as a large silvery wolf pranced into the room.

"Stop nagging me woman! I got your bloody raspberry tea. In fact I got you raspberries and raspberry tea. Good enough?" Sirius's voice echoed through the kitchen before the patronus faded into thin air.

"Expecto Patronum." I said quickly. "Don't call me woman mutt, and thank you." my silver hare then hopped off to the east.

"Oi! Did Severus leave already?" Regulus's yawning voice came from the second room's doorway. "Damn git." he sighed.

"Sorry. Sirius told me to tell that your boyfriend is still being a git."

"Of course he is." Reg said as he sat down next to Lily. "Has he always been this insufferable?"

"No." Lily sighed. "He actually used to be happy, not bitter."

"Damn my luck to hates."

"Who is hates?" Nymph asked while nibbling on a piece of her pancake that was very nearly gone.

"Um… a dude from Greek mythology."

"Ok." she nodded at him.

"So pancakes eh?" Regulus wiggled his eyebrows as I sat the plate in front of him. "I'm thinking that I'm going to be living with you for the rest of my life. Sirius can keep me in cheek and you can fatten me up."

"In your dreams Black."

"I bet I'm in your dreams Weasley."

"There had better be no one but me in her dreams." Sirius's voice called from the door where he had about ten bags in his hands, Remus and James both carrying beer.

"Its ten in the fucking morning guys? Alcohol really?"

"For tonight after we get the thing." James grinned setting the two twenty four packs he had on the table. "We're going to have a riot."

I rolled my eyes and gave them they're food.

Everyone was in avid chatter while I made my raspberry tea.

Authors Notes:

So there you go! Chapter Twenty Nine, Across the Universe. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review for me please? *pouty face* it will make me feel all happy inside^^

Cheerio!

Herb3

3breH


	30. Your Kingdom Is Crumbling

Authors Note: REVIEW!!! Here is a chapter full of nothing but…. Sirius's point of view.

Cheers!

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^ cursing! And lots of. _

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

Herb3

_Playlist: Candle (sick and tired)~ The White Tie Affair. Wild at Heart~ Gloriana. The Rain Goes On~ B*Witched_

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Thirty: Your Kingdom is Crumbling.

April 1979.

The Padfoot and Clover Nest.

Highcliffe, Dorset County England.

Remus looked up furiously at us, and I guess I can understand. He didn't want Nymmie to do this because she could get hurt or worse. But for the plan to succeed we need her to dawn the disguise of our cousin. I mean its not like Clover or I'll let anything befall her, we would risk our lives to keep her safe. Remus's eyes were a deep dark amber, something that usually happens right before the full moon. He loves her to death already, and she's only 10! Though part of me is slightly creeped out by that fact, I mean really, Moony is how much older than her? Like eight years? But I know he'll take care of her, make sure she's safe and well treated. I've never seen Moony not treat a girl with respect. He glared Clover down, his face purpling slightly as his eyes narrowed further. I swear if he narrows those eyebrows any further they'll pop right off of his bloody head.

"No! absolutely not." he seethed at us. Prongs was over in the corner rolling his eyes distastefully at him while fiddling with one of lily's many curls. "She is only a child and should not be anywhere near death eaters!"

In the left corner of the kitchen Snivillus rolled his eyes, a sneer slapped across his ugly pale face. "Shall I leave then Lupin? After all if you don't want her near any _Death Eaters_."

"Oh can it Snape." Moony snapped at the greasy haired git. "I mean potentially life _threatening_ Death Eaters."

"Ahh." Snivillus sighed sarcastically. "That would be prudent."

"I am not allowing her within any distance of harm Clover. End of discussion."

"Remus." Clover sighed running her hand through her hair. "We need her as a metamorphmagus to do this. If she's transformed into that whore-bitch then the waters of truth can wipe her clean nor will the bank be even notified that we're after the bloody thing."

"No."

"Moony come on." Prongs spoke up. "Its taking down that bastard. Do you really think that Padfoot and I would ever let anything happen to her? I mean honestly."

"I… no!"

"Remus be reasonable. If anything happens Lyla can always grab her and pull her under the cloak." Lily spoke softly. "It's the only way."

"This is insanity." he snapped at us. "Letting a ten year old help you collect a bit of some evil bastards soul!"

"Come on moo-moo!" Clover sighed. "Like Lily said, it's the only way."

"Just come to a decision already you fools.!" Snivillus snapped at us. "We have very little time left to accomplish this in so hurry your arguing up."

Reg nodded in agreement with Snivillus.

"We don't have all day."

"Fine!" Moony practically yelled at us. "But if one hair is touched on her head I will severely beat the crap out of all of you."

"Deal Moo!" clover chirped reaching over and kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry love, I'll make sure nothing happens to your little love."

"You had better."

After that we told Nymmie, who quite happily agreed to our plan, we (Prongs, Clover, Nymmie and I) set off on our course to Gringotts. We both split up when we neared the Apparating point, we would be leaving within five minutes of each other to make it look like we were legit. Prongs and I got there first. We waited for a bit before heading into Gringotts and walking up to an available goblin on the far left near the underground vaults.

"Mr. Potter. I expect you'll like to be taken to your vault? Number 3,986?" the rather narlly looking goblin practically seethed at us.

"Yes Griphook, I would." James nodded at him.

It was at that moment that Bellatrix Lestrange, my cousin by unfortunate miss-breeding strutted over to the goblin we were using, a nasty sneer planted on her face. I felt someone put they're hand on my back realizing that it was them. Clover squeezed my shoulder before leaving, most likely moving closer to Nymphadora. Meanwhile James and Bellatrix(Tonks) were glaring at each other with quite the gusto.

"Mrs. Lestrange? I expect you'd like to be taken to your gold as well?" Griphook asked his little eyes narrowing at her.

"Of course you sodding Goblin." Bella snapped. "I don't have all day so take me there now!"

"Of course Mrs. Lestrange." he told her with a narrow of his little beady eyes before they grew wide and confunded looking. "We wouldn't want one of our highest ranking costumers to be displeased. Mr. Potter, and his friend. Please follow behind Mrs. Lestrange, I will take you all at once."

Clover must have confunded him to make him take us all at once. The brilliant witch.

Then we all walked off to a cart waiting near the railways that would take us underground. Bella(Tonks) got in first, sneering at Prongs and I. Then Prongs got in and I followed. I felt a weight press down on my lap and a hand wrap itself in mine. The heavy raspberry scent of her flooded through my senses and It took a lot of determination to keep a strait head. We rolled down many winding caverns and tunnels, passing by other people who had come to collect they're own gold. We stopped at the water of truth stream and were all plunged under it. No bells went off, no alarms, nothing. Clover must know what she's doing. It's a wonder that she's mine. We stopped at the Lestranges Vault. Grip hook pulled out a clanker and started to drive the dragon guarding it off. Clover hopped off of my lap and off to someplace. Bella then stepped out of the cart and quickly opened the vault door before going inside.

Success. Now all Prongs and I had to do was wait, and Merlin, Agrippa and Circe knew how long that would be.

Prongs turned to me and grinned sending a stunner at Griphook who fell back into his seat as if something hit him upside the head swiftly.

"How long do you think it will take?" he asked quietly, his face slightly drained of color. "I really just want to get the hell out of here, we could spend life in prison for this shit."

"Clover knows what she's doing Prongs. She's not going to let anything happen to anyone unless its her that it happens to." I snapped at him. "If you hadn't already realized that when the fucking bastards took her at new years your really oblivious."

"True." he nodded at me. "She did go off with those fuck heads. Lily never told me what happened to her though. I mean its obvious that it was something bad, the way she looked like a broken animal when dad brought her back." he trailed off thoughtfully. "Was it all that bad?"

Inside I seethed. Of course it was fucking bad. And I swear on my life if I ever came across that bastard again I'd rip his heart out with my bare hands.

"Yes Prongs it was all that bad. it's a wonder how she bounced back from that so well. Though she did tell me that nothing they ever could or would do would break her. That she was stronger then that and that she had a job to do and would stop at no lengths to do it."

"Masochist." Prongs rolled his eyes. "I mean does she not think of herself at all?"

"No. just the people that she cares about. Though lately I think she's been keeping after herself due to the baby, but I think that's the only reason."

"What happened that night?" he asked running a hand through his hair. "If you mind telling."

I looked up at the ceiling.

"Natalie' and Pettigrew tortured her."

"How?"

"How does a man torture a woman Prongs? Its not rocket science."

"No! no fucking way! I'll kill the bastard."

"Then you'll have to take a number because I'm first up." I told him with a clenched jaw. "I wanted to kill him when he was poisoning her, but she wouldn't let me. Kept telling me to keep my feelings to myself, that no one could know he was a death eater at the moment."

"I don't get why she didn't just tell us in the beginning." he sighed leaning back. "We could have stopped his arse a long time ago, I mean really, his animal counterpart is fucking rat. If that wouldn't have given us a few clues."

"He was our friend Prongs. How would you have reacted if a girl who supposedly came from the future shows up and tells you said friend is a Death Eater?"

"I guess your right." he sighed again. "Stupid rat."

"I wish they would hurry up." I sighed running my hand through my now slightly sweaty mop. "I hate waiting. What if something goes wrong?"

"Padfoot like you said, she knows what she's doing. She always has."

"I was thinking… when this whole charade is over. This getting the last horcrux we can possibly get thing, I'm going to marry her."

Prongs gave me a 'are you being seriously serious look' before grinning and clapping me on the back.

"Well I knew it was going to happen eventually. Though this is a bit sooner than I originally thought. So you mean like tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I can get Lily and Alice to find a dress. Get Dumbledore to do the ceremony, invite the guests. That sort of stuff."

"I.. wow man, this is awesome. I'm surprised that you want to take this step."

I rolled my eyes at the git.

"Of course. I want her to me mine, always and forever. Plus we've got our little one on the way. I cant wait for the little bugger." I felt a smile pull my face. "We're going to name him after Frank."

"I thought you wanted to name your kids Regulus and Rhea?"

"Well yeah, there will be a Regulus and Rhea, just a Frank first. Though Clover wants to name a girl Alda at some point. Odd name huh?"

"Opposed to Regulus and Rhea?"

"Shut if Prongs." I told him with a grin. "Plus, Frank helped us get where we are. Its really only fitting. He was her best friend."

"True. If I die you'd better name one after me. Though I cant imagine a James Black…"

"Stuff it you git." I shoved him lightly. "You aren't going to die, trust me."

"Oh I do. Plus what are brothers for if not trust?"

It was then that another cart turned around the corner sharply, revealing three people that I would rather not see. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. I felt my stomach lurch to my mouth as the pointed they're wands threateningly at us. James quickly and swiftly took the stunner off of Griphook and confunded him quickly.

"Well well well… what have we here? A couple of Gryffindors eh? Ooh we're really scared." Bella smiled evilly. "And waiting outside my own Gringotts Vault. I wonder whatever for."

"We are waiting for your Husband Mrs. Lestrange." Griphook told her lightly. "That is what."

Merlin, Agrippa and Circe I wish I could relay this message to Clover and Tonks. Remus was going to murder us…

"Oh really? It would seem that my _Husband_ is at our home, entertaining guests."

"Oh no Madam, I assure you. Your husband is in fact inside that vault." Griphook assured her. "The waters of truth would have gone off if there had been an intruder."

"I see." Bella nodded before turning her gaze to me. "So Cousin, where is your Girlfriend?"

"Not here Bellatrix." I snapped at her. "So stuff it." I seethed. That bitch was the reason that Andie was gone, the reason that Clover got abducted and taken to Malfoy Manor. I wanted her head on platter.

It was at that moment that the vault door opened and Bella(Tonks) stepped out holding something up.

Instantaneously curses flew. Prongs confunded The Goblin again and knocked him out. Then Tonks was gone, hidden under the cloak. A loud crack sounded through the area and the death eaters got back on they're cart and flew up the track before leaving a dark mark hanging over us. I stunned Prongs and grabbed a rock and cut my lip open to make it look like I was attacked. I obliviated the Goblin and wiped my wand clean of magic. It was a minute later that Ministry Wizard and Witches were swarming the scene. Mr. Potter was there and he made his way over to us quickly.

"Boys what happened?" he demanded reviving Prongs. "James what has happened here? Why are you here? Are you alright?"

"Dad calm down I'm fine, we're fine. The Lestranges, Malfoy and Greyback were here, they took something from they're vault and ran off leaving the mark." he coughed. "Huh Pads?"

"Yeah Mr. Potter that was what happened." I added. I wonder where clover and Nymphadora are? I hope everything is alright.

"Alright boys, lets get you checked over by Sanders the on call Healer and you're free to go then."

Prongs and I were then put through a series of tests, given a load of potions that left us feeling groggy and a quick hug from Mr. Potter. Frank showed up about two minutes after that looking frantic. His face was all sweaty and his hair was in a mess of its light brown shade.

"James. Sirius. I cant find Alice!"

"What do you mean you cant find Alice?" James asked raising his eyebrow. "Shouldn't she be at the Nest?"

"That's just it! She's not there. She was supposed to meet me there an hour ago but she's not there."

"Was Lily and Remus there?" I asked quickening my pace towards the exit. "Because they should be."

"No, they were there." he told us matching our strides. "But Alice and Lyla weren't. Do you think that they could have gone off to maybe a store or something?"

"Lyla is with her family today." I lied. "Lily and Remus were supposed to meet you there."

"Lets get home, and now." Prongs said low as we stepped outside the bank. And with a series of cracks all three of us had apparated to the nest.

Both Lily and Remus came flying out of the stone house at us, Reg and Snape both equally hot on they're heels. Lily looked frazzled and harried, her long red mass of curls looked like she'd tried to rip out them while Remus just kept looking around wildly for Nymphadora and Lyla who, by my guess still haven't arrived yet which started to make large waves of worry erupt inside of my stomach. Prongs rushed over to Lily and pulled her into a tight hug. Frank started to walk away from us, searching the perimeter. Remus marched up to me and started to violently shake me by the shoulders. His eyes had returned to that dark amber color which means that the wolf is taking control of him.

"Where are they Padfoot?" he near practically growled. "Where are Clover and Nymphadora? Where is my Dora?"

"With Lyla." I told him pushing him off of me a bit. "They disappeared under the cloak when the fucking Death Eaters showed up forty-five minutes ago!"

"Then where are they? Why aren't they back yet?" he asked pulling back and running his hands through his sweaty mop. "Ted was here earlier wondering where you guys were, Lily and I came up with some crappy story about you going to the market. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out that his daughter is hurt if not worse when we find them? Huh?"

"Remus stop freaking out. Lyla isn't going to let anything happen to Nymphadora." Prongs broke in to my defense. "Just take a chill pill and calm you arse down."

"I cant Prongs! What if something bad happened?"

"Moony don't you think I'm worried to? Both Nymphadora and Clover? So please just try to calm down and have some fucking faith!"

"Its just so hard Padfoot. What if something happened to her? What if something happened to Clover?"

"Just try to stay calm ok?" I told him while I began to walk over to Regulus. "How were things here?"

"Fine. Until Frank showed up freaking out because he couldn't find Alice." he told me with a sigh. "I hope everything is alright, you'd think they would have been back by now huh?"

"SIRIUS! JAMES! REMUS! Come quick! I've found them!" Frank shouted from somewhere behind the nest. I took off running at break neck speed to get there to Clover, to Nymphadora.

They were both lying on the ground, Nymphadora was sitting up with a worried look on her face, tears slipping down her cheeks while holding Clovers hand. Alice stood next to them trying to staunch the bleeding. Clover was unconscious on the ground, big giant welt like burns covering her body. They were littered across her face, her neck, her arms, her hands… I dropped to my knees in front of her, my hands shaking slightly as I picked up her other hand. Moony had shown up and grabbed Nymphadora into a fierce hug, holding her tightly as she cried. Frank and Alice were in a similar embrace. I reached down and pulled clover up and into my arms, cradling her head softly as I did so. I felt tears prickle my eyes as Prongs and Lily stood on my side next to her. I picked her up softly and carried her to the nest where I kicked open the door and laid her down on the couch gently, propping her head up on a pillow. Enclosed in her hand was a golden goblet with a large H on it. I pulled it away from her grasp lightly and set it on the table before standing up walking over to the floo and flooing Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Infirmary to get Poppy Pomphrey.

She came through the fireplace two minutes later bursting with potions, a potion kit and a cauldron. She whipped out her wand and started doing anatomy checks and full body scans. She told me that the baby was fine, though Clover herself was in a lot of pain and needed a dark room with no interruptions while she worked. Pomphrey levitated Clover into our room and closed the door firmly behind her after all of her potions and such were in with them. I sank into the couch and put my head in my hands and let the tears quite freely fall. What if she dies? What if I loose her like I fear, like she is always telling me, preparing me for. She never did believe in the things that the pensive showed, told me that fate wasn't that kind, and for her doing this there would and must be a sacrifice. Something about the equivalence of exchange, one thing cant be gained unless another was lost. That no matter how much you can want something and hope for something, doesn't mean that it will happen, or even go in the slightest direction upon which you plan.

I want her, I need her, I… I don't know what I would do without her. From the moment that I seen her lying asleep there in the snow during fifth year I knew that I needed to always be near her. There was always something about her that just screamed that there wouldn't be another her, that she was it, she was my one and only. Even when we weren't together romantically and were just friends, I always had the need to protect her and right now I didn't, I failed in the one thing that always just made sense. It feels like the kingdom of my heart that I've built up with her inside of it as my queen has suddenly started to crumble, and I didn't know if I could fix it, if I could change it, if I could save it, save her. The second that this is better, because hope although hard to find is still there and I know that everything will turn out the way that its mean to in the end, I hope that she'll be fine, that everything that was shown to her in that dream, to me in the pensive will be. That we will have three kids that run around happily in a time with no war, in a time of peace. I hope that Prongs and Lily live through this battle, that all will be ok in the end.

I felt the couch sink next to me and a comforting arm placed around me. I hadn't felt this fear since new years, when Clover bravely and blindly walked up into the face of death and left me. I'll never understand why she's so strong, why she's so stubborn and brave. I mean I get that being brave is a good thing, that being brave is just who Gryffindors are but… her type of bravery is almost insanity. I cant think about life without her, I cant think of the possibilities that this war has brought and will bring. I cant think about the pieces of time that don't fit together… I want nothing more than to go back to a happier place where only her and I are in our own little world of love, loving each other and nothing else. I'm just so in love with her that I don't know what to do… or how to act or… anything! I love that woman, and right now she and our child could die. I don't believe for a second though that that is how this whole thing will end, I know that she and only she can fix everything, that its her job. I just love her so much and I… I don't know how to…

"Padfoot, everything is going to be alright." I heard Moony say softly into my ear. "That girl is more stubborn than everyone in this room put together, she will pull through. I know it."

I nodded mutely at him as I felt the other side of the couch next to me sink in.

"Just have faith like you said, that everything will be alright." Prongs said. "Plus, she did get the thing which means that we're one step closer to stopping him. From saving the future to the hands of evil."

At that moment the door to the room opened up and Madame Pomphrey came out with a calm look upon her face.

"She's going to be fine. She was burnt up pretty badly, took a nasty blow to the head and a splinched ankle. Everything is going to be alright Mr. Black, she's asleep now, and needs her rest for the baby's sake. She'll wake up soon, and this potion needs to be applied to her wounds every two hours on the clock."

I nodded at her.

"Thanks Madame Pomphrey." Moony told her with a grin. "Hopefully this wont happen again."

"One can only hope. I don't think her body can really handle much more after this charade, whatever it was. So keep a close eye on her Mr. Black, she's going to need it."

"Will do Madame Pomphrey." I told her quietly. "And thank you."

"You are welcome." told me before hopping off in a puff of green fire back to Hogwarts.

xOxOx

The room was dark, only one lonely lit candle illuminated it dimly. Clover was still lying in our bed fast asleep, or so that was what I was pretending to believe. I sat in a chair next to her, my head in my hands. How could I have let her go into the face of danger like that? With our unborn child with her no doubt? I would put an indefinite stop to this madness that she is pursuing until they are born. I don't want to ever let her take on Voldemort or his fucked up minions but I know I have no choice in that matter. But I will make sure her and the baby are safe until they are born and after that the baby will be under constant watch until Pettigrew is arrested and sent to a stint in Azkaban. I hate the fact that she's not awaken yet, Remus had just brought more potion to brush on her burns that were slowly disappearing on her body. I want nothing more than her to awaken so that I can hold her in my arms where I know she will be safe. I miss her tinkling laughter that sounded like music to my ears; her dazzling smile that graced her lips almost all of the time; her warm beautiful touches… everything about her right now I miss.

We had successfully gotten the damned cup to Dumbledore who had destroyed it. There was only one left to get and that was the snake. Then we could take him out swinging. I'm terrified of the thought of her going up against that bastard. Part of me wants to lock her away in a room where she can be safe with our child until that bastard is dead, though I know that I cannot hold a candle to her, she will get her way, she'll stop her and I'll be right by her side to help her. I reached for her pack of cigarettes sitting on our bedside and lit up, inhaling the rancid smoke that I wish she'd give up. I guess I know why she smokes, its calming, completely calming. With all of the rabid emotions going off inside of me right now theses stupid things make me feel somehow better. As soon as she wakes up I'm marrying her ass, bonding her to me for all of eternity. She will be mine in mind, body and soul. No one will ever be able to take her from me, I'll fight fate back with all the might I had residing inside of me.

Her pale face was shining in the dim candlelight, I reached my hand up and ran it down her face, taking in her smooth features. It is then that her cheeks move slightly, her nose wiggling with them. She swallows once and then twice before swallowing a third time. Her eyelids slid back and I know that she's awake. Swiftly I take her into my arms and crush her to my body tightly, making sure that there is no distance between us. I feel her arms move around my back and begin to pat me gently, rubbing small circles.

"Your awake. Thank Merlin, Circe and Agrippa that your awake." I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah well it would take a lot more than that to take me out. I thought I'd proven that to you by now?"

"The only thing you've proven to me is that you love to chase danger." I kissed her ear. "Please don't do it again."

"I'll lay off the chase for a while, after all, we did get the last remaining horcrux we needed. Now we have the snake and him. And that will be easy."

"Easy my arse! He's fucking Voldemort!"

"Yeah but he has a god complex and people that have them are always easy to take out. You only have to play on they're weaknesses."

"I love."

"I love you to Padfoot. Duh." I felt her grin pressing against my neck. "Always have, always will… I thought you'd get that by now too." she joked.

"I know. I just cant help saying it."

"I know. Did you get the cup to Dumbledore?" she asked pulling back and staring me strait in the eyes. "Because if all that was for nothing…" she joked in her sarcastic voice that I loved so much.

"I got it to Dumbledore." I told her with a roll of my eyes. "He took care of it. Nymphadora is fine, asleep with Remus it would seem."

Her grin grew if possible bigger when I told her that.

"I cant wait for the future." she told me, picking up my hand and slipping hers inside it. "Once this is all done and said, its going to be beautiful."

"Of course it will." I gave her a bright grin. "Everything will be as its meant to."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I should probably go and get the guys up, they all told me to wake them when you'd finally graced us with your presence."

"Oh can it you git." her tinkling laughter spilled around the room. "And do go and get them, after all I've got to give them big great hugs for helping me do this."

"Indeed you do. And you owe me big time tomorrow when you feel better."

"What's tomorrow?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Besides Sunday?"

"It's a surprise. So I'm not going to tell you." I told her while standing up. "You will just have to suffer until then." I gave her a wink before leaving the room to go and wake up the rest of the gang who were all either sleeping in the living room or the spare bedroom. Though I do think that Reg and Snape stole that one probably to use in they're fagish ways.

Ten minutes later found us all in our room grouped around her. Lily had her in a tight embrace, her eyes slightly watery.

Ten minutes after that found us all in the living room besides Remus and Clover who had to have a 'talk' as Remus put it. I was eavesdropping at the door, Remus probably knew that I was there but he didn't say anything nor did he acknowledge that I was even there.

"I'm sorry about being put off with you over Dora."

"Oh Moo-Moo, its not as if I don't understand. You love her and want to protect her. I'm very much the same way with Padfoot."

"Yeah… I think we've all noticed that."

"Stop being a git." she told him, her tinkling laughter sprinkling around the room like crystal. "I'm glad that she is safe, I didn't quite know if we'd make it back without being splinched though, and I was terribly hoping that if we were to get splinched that I was the one who got the brunt of it."

"Well I do hear that splinching is better than getting burned up by the stuff in the vaults of Gringotts." he told her, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And what about the baby? Did you even consider that?"

"Of course I did! Your starting to sound like Padfoot now. I may be crazy and want nothing more that the destruction of Voldemort, but I do care about the life inside of me."

"Just take care of yourself please." he told her sternly. "I care about you, and I want to see you healthy and whole for the rest of your life. Finding you half dead really doesn't suit me really, its rather terrifying."

"Aww Moo-Moo! I love you. Did I ever tell you that you were my hero when I was a kid. All the stories uncle Harry told me… I promise to never be half dead again. I think."

"You had better promise. I don't think that Sirius can live through another situation where you're half dead. I think next time he'll just kill you himself."

"Nah… Padfoot would never do that, he loves me to much for that."

"Try and get yourself killed again and we will see about that."

"I wont."

"Good because he'd probably bring you back from the dead only to kill you again."

"I do agree with you on that though." she giggled. "I love that git."

"Well I'd hope so, as you've got Padfoot Jr. residing in that bump you've got."

"Ha-ha."

"I don't think its that funny…" Moony joked. "Oooh! Guess what? You are going to get a surprise tomorrow once you're up and about."

"Oh really?" she asked, her voice sounding quirky. "Tell me."

"Not on your life. Its called a surprise for a reason Clover. Telling you would cause it to loose the magic."

"Tell me!"

"No way, my lips our sealed." he hummed at her. "I will however tell you that you are going to love it."

"Tell me!" she whined again to him. "I hate surprises, please please please tell me?"

"Nope, Padfoot made me swear."

"Ah.. So this is my git of a boyfriends doing then?"

"It is as a matter of fact, and you are simply going to love it! Now stop trying to pry it out of me lips lass, because it will not happen."

"Remus, Moony, love of young Nymphadora's life… tell me-e!"

"No my dear, darling, delightful, Clover. I shant tell you a thing in fear of losing me arm to your git boyfriend as you call him…"

"But Moo-Moo!"

"But Clover!"

"Mooon-eeeey!"

"Cloooooverrrr."

"Ok you two loons." I said opening the door up and walking inside the room. "Stop acting like nutters. Moony Nymphadora woke up and is wanting to know where you are and Clover love, you should be resting."

"See you in the morning love." Moony told her with a grin, a kiss on the cheek and a hop off out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I hear you've a surprised planned Foot Der Pad."

"Foot Der Pad?"

"Oh shut it and tell me love, you know that I hate surprises."

"Aye, I do. However you will like this one, and everything is already set up." I told her as I plopped down in the bed beside her and moved to kick off my boots. "So just rest up so that you can be awake enough for your surprise tomorrow morning."

"Alright." she told me as she nuzzled into me. "Hey Sirius?"

"Yes me love?"

"I love you." she told me softly while looking up at me, her beautiful blue eyes boring into mine. "And I would move heaven and earth to be with you."

I reached down a left a kiss on her nose.

"And I love you. Trust me love, nothing is going to stop that."

"Good." she said as I flicked my wand so that the light would go out. "That's just the way I want it."

Authors Note!

I'm sorry for taking a billion years to update but this chapter was hard because well, its in Padfoot's pov and well, I'd much rather write in Lyla's to keep it original. But anyways that was that! Happy Back to Schooling!

Cheers! And a couple rounds of rum!

Herb3

.

.

.

Oh yeah, REVIEW! Oh pretty pretty PLEASE?


	31. Through Tears and Thorns

Authors Note: REVIEW!!! Sorry I take forever, my muse left which was oh so tragically terrible. She's back now, whispering all the good stuff into my ears. If you're a Fullmetal Alchemist fan you should check out my new one shots I've had saved to my hard drive for forever. Its called Where the heart is.

rated T for a reason... la...^^ cursing! And lots of.

Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^

Cheers!

Herb3

Playlist: Candle (sick and tired)~ The White Tie Affair. Wild at Heart~ Gloriana. The Rain Goes On~ B*Witched Through Me. Love Remains the Same~ Gavin Rossdale. Where the heart is~ The Warren Brothers feat. Sarah Evans.

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Thirty-One: Through tears and thorns.

1979

The Nest

Highcliffe, Dorset County England.

For the average day in late April, it was surprisingly warm, and surprisingly happy. There was this happy cloud falling around me as the sun streamed down in its warm golden rays, promising happiness. There were little blue birds chirping high up in they're trees, singing and chirping to they're little hearts content. The trees were all blossoming beautifully. Reminding all of the life around it that Spring was coming, and with that new life. It gave me chills that zipped strait down into the pits of my stomach, reminding me that new life was coming, and coming fast. A light breeze was flitting about the meadow, making the emerald green grass blades sway happily while Frank and Regulus were setting up chairs and streamers. They seemed to be the ones directing the small cluster of people while still decorating for something that was a mystery, for I did not know.

I had absolutely no idea in heavens name what was going on. Everything that everyone was doing was shrouded in secrecy and smirks. It was enough to drive anyone batty, crazy, or damn right nuts. The only thing I did know, was that there was something going on out in the meadow today. Padfoot just had to insist that I stayed in bed and did nothing, because apparently I'm too weak. Weak my frigging fat arse! Stupid git… I cant figure out why there was something going on today though… Moony's birthday was a month ago, Prongs's is in September, Lily's in October… I just don't get it. I mean yeah, it gorgeous out there and all, with beautifulness and yeah that is out of character for the season but… and Sirius was bring ridiculously covert with this shenanigan he was concocting for the day. And no one, not one single person I knew would tell me what the hell was going on.

Lily had come in way earlier, bee lining it strait to the closet only to emerge ten minutes later panting and red in the face with a green dress that my Gran had gotten me a summer earlier. Then she smiled and marched back out like it was nothing. Then of course Alice and Nymphadora were in and out of the room all day retrieving the most random objects. First it was an extra lace table cloth that Padfoot had stashed in the bottom of the closet, then a whole bucket full of white candles; an old Queen record; and even an old pair of my knickers. But oh no, they wouldn't tell me what for. Nope that was impossible for the loons. Then to top that, Moony, Prongs and I had the most random arse crazy, insane, out of they're minds conversation. Bunch of frigging loons that lot, I tell you.

"So Clover my pet." Prongs said while tweaking his eyebrows up and down at me furiously. "If you had to chose, desperately, between Moony and I, who'd you pick?"

"James, have you lost your mind or something? Smoking anything today?"

"Nope my dearest, darlingist, daintiest clover." he grinned his normal 'I'm king shit' grin. "You have to answer. Come on, tell old Moony over there that its me."

"Oh can it Prongs. Its obvious that its me! I mean do you go with her to eat the kitchen out at two o'clock in the morning? Nope! You and Padfoot are usually sleeping like logs." Moony bit back at him, his skin rather red?

"Stuff it Moony, your just being over confident because you've got a crush of little Nymphadora." James laughed.

"I do not!" he protested. "Its not true!"

"Do to!"

"I do bloody not!" he thundered red in the face.

"Then why are you blushing huh?"

"Its from anger you moron!"

"I'm not a moron! And clover loves me the most!" he jabbed his chest.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Sorry to break your guy's hearts but, I love Padfoot the most." I told them while shaking my head. Loons….

"We don't mean that way clover, the brotherly friend type of way." James grinned. "And its me huh? Yeah I know. You know how I do."

"You to seriously have gone bonkers…"

"Have not!" James exclaimed. "Now choose, me or him." he jabbed his thumb towards Moony.

"I'm not choosing Prongs. What is this? Some off the wall contest?"

"Oh come on Clover!" Remus sighed with a large amount of what I'm assuming is fake exaggeration. "Him or me? I promise the looser wont have his feelings hurt. Its rather important."

"Does this have anything to do with what Padfoot wont tell me?" I demanded. "Because if so, I demand an answer." I told them narrowing my eyes all evil like.

"Um no.. nuh uh!" James shook his head while looking over at Remus worriedly. "S'not."

"It has nothing to do with it, I swear." Remus told me softly.

Liars! Bloody freaking liars!

"Alright how about this Clover. Hypothetically speaking, if you were to oh get married next week, who'd you want to walk you down the isle?" Remus asked in that soft voice again. He's trying to cover something up…

"One, we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Two, we're not getting married until this summer. Three, this is all you two were fighting about?"

"Um yeah.. Just give us an answer please." James asked in a high pitchy voice.

"The answers simple you two gits. My Da, if I could have anyone walk me down the isle, I'd want it to be my Da."

"Yes, yes… but what if you Da wasn't able to…?" James asked with a raised eyebrow along with his squeaky voice.

"Then my brother…"

"And what if you brother wasn't there?" Remus supplied.

"One of my uncles…"

"Damn it Clover! Him or me?"

"Who says its either of you? I might go crazy and ask Reg."

"Clover, your avoiding the question." Remus said with what I'm thinking is not mock irritation. "Its either Antler boy or Me."

"Honestly?" I raised my eyebrow at the two loons. "Remus."

"Ha!" he cheered. "I told you Prongs. I bloody told you."

"S'okay." James smiled. "I get to be the best man!"

"That's all dandy boys. Now tell me what this is all about, because I know you both are keeping something from me."

Prongs gulped while Moony went white.

"Nothing!"

"Nada."

"Zip." "Zilch."

"Later love."

"Cheers Clover!!"

And then they were gone, just like that… loons, they're both absolutely insane…

Yet the weirdest thing wasn't that, or Lily or anything else, I hadn't seen Padfoot all day. I only got instructions though other people. Git. Here I am in bed all feeling like crap, could use some minor comfort and was the man of my dreams here? No! he was only ordering me around through Lily or James or whoever.

It was at that moment that the bedroom door opened with a bang revealing Lily, Alice and Nymphadora. The bustled in with these huge cheesy smiles plastered to they're faces as if they were glued that way. They're eyes were all twinkling, reminding me of little mischievous devils. Lily was carrying a thick dark black bag that very vaguely reminded me of a dress bag. Alice was holding three other ones that were all much thinner and light blue. I eyed them suspiciously from my post on the bed under the freaking multitude of blankets that Sirius thrust upon me through Alice that morning. Alice skipped over to the door, pulled it shut and flounced over to me, Lily and Nymphadora behind her. This was all to weird, I want to know what in hells bells is going on here!

"So. Are you ready?" Lily asked happily while setting the dark bag in front of me. "Excited?"

"Ready and excited for what?"

"Um… didn't Regulus come tell you?" Alice questioned me lightly while sharing a glance with Lily. "Because Sirius told us that he was supposed to…"

"Tell me what? What's going on? Why wont anyone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Um…" Lily looked worriedly at Alice. "Just open the bag, it will clear up any if not all of your questions."

Then Alice handed both Lily and Nymphadora a bag and ushered them into the bathroom.

I pulled the thick dark black what I think is a dress bag over to me and unzip the blasted thing slowly. I reached into the back and picked up something material like before bringing it out to figure out what it was. As soon as the thing was outside of the bag I stopped. It was a short white dress, a wedding dress.

It was then that everything started to click in my head. Everything that had happed all day started to fit together like a puzzle, and it was all very clear. Moony and Prongs fighting about who'd walk me down the isle; Lily stealing the green dress from the closet; Sirius being absent all day; the meadow being set up with tables and chairs and streamers… that git was planning our wedding and he didn't even tell me. I wanted to cry, not because I was hurt, but that I was touched. He'd gone and done all of this to surprise me? It made me want to burst into tears and happy song! I wanted nothing more then to run to him and snog his brains out for this, its so sweet I think I might just get a cavity from the fluffiness… the cuteness… the.. Oh god I feel sick.

Leaping the bed, bolting to the bathroom door I threw it open and pushed past the three girls inside to get to the toilet where I promptly threw up. After I was done I sat back and felt a towel next to my head with I took and wiped the sweat off of my face.

"Thanks." I mumbled standing up. "I hate getting morning sickness."

"Its like 16:oo though, I'd hardly call the after noon the morning." Alice laughed at me helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, its more like 24 hour sickness." I laughed.

"Go get dressed love, the groom might run off." Lily told me with a chuckle. "Though I doubt it, he's been going mad all day with worry that you'll be the one to do the running."

"I'll got get dressed now." I smiled and walked back into the room towards the dress.

I pulled the wedding dress out of the bag and admired it. It had long sleeves that were made out of a see through material that was lace like. The neckline was made of the same thing and only stopped at the place where it would cover the breast area. It then flowed down to the floor in the rich white. It was beautiful, Lily had done a tremendous job in picking it out. I slipped my grungy clothes off and pulled the white gown on, flicking my wand to magically zip it up behind me. It was soft and smooth, like Igraine's fur kind although I'm fairly positive that they didn't get me anything that was from an animal, Lily would know that I'd through a fit. I spun around in circle, a smile pulling its way to my face. I was getting married! Holy crap I was getting married! What if what if… ok Lyla, lets not be stupid here… everything is perfect, I mean look at all that git went to just to keep this hidden from me. Steady breaths…

"Well look who looks all pretty in a white dress." said a mocking voice from behind me by the door. I turned around and rolled my eyes at James who was grinning smugly while wearing dark black dress robes, a violet pinned in his breast pocket. "Excited?"

"You all are gits! And Prats and… and gits!" I told him while a grin pulled up on my face. "Yes I'm excited, and very much on the verge of tears."

"Well we are hoping that they're the good ones." Remus chuckled coming in behind James. "If you run out I think Padfoot will run off and off himself."

"Don't joke like that." I told him with a roll of my eyes. "I'm not running out. But I am nervous. Extremely."

"Well that should be expected." James grinned at me. "Padfoot is nearly making a hole in the floor out in the hallway."

"The git."

"I heard that!"

"Well you shouldn't be eavesdropping either!"

"After I planned all of this?"

"Go get your bum outside, it wont be long I'm expecting."

"Well I've got to say." James stretched his arms out from behind his head. "Always knew you'd be a Mrs. Padfoot."

"James, you've told me this how many times? Like a billion?" I asked him while sticking my hand on my hip with a raised eyebrow. "I know."

"And its exciting!" he cheered. "My little Mrs. Padfoot." he cooed pulling me into a bone crushing hug and giving me a noogie. "M'so proud." he let out a stream of fake sounding sobs. *sniffs "All grown up and getting married." sniff.

"Get a hold of yourself Prongs." I managed to mumble out at him. "And go out with eavesdropping boy out there so I can finish getting ready."

"Of course." he gave another sniff. "Of course. Padfoot aho!" he then left the room with a prominent swagger in his step. That boy was dramatic, extremely dramatic.

"Ok now that he's gone." Lily said coming out of the bathroom in a pale green dress. "Lets get some make up on you and your hair done."

"Can we forgo the make up and just oh I don't know brush my hair out?" I asked sitting down on the bed, Moony following in suit.

"We can forget the makeup but we are curling your hair."

"Yeah, you will look pretty with curly hair too!" Nymphadora said while grinning. "I made you a flower wreath to wear on top of your head too!" she pulled out the said made object that turned out to be daisies.

I smiled and motioned for her to come over and sit with me while Lily and Alice were doing various spells on my hair.

"Thank you Nymphadora. Its beautiful." I told her. "I love it."

"Your welcome. Sirius said that you liked white flowers." she told me with a blush oh her face.

"I do indeed."

"Alight!" Lily grinned bringing a mirror around to my face so that I could see my hair that was in a messy torrent of blond curls. "Looks perfect huh?"

"Almost too perfect. I don't exactly want to jinx anything but… this has all gone over really quiet like." I told them while fiddling with my thumbs.

"Bite your tongue Lyla Weasley." Lily laughed at me. "Wanting drama on your own wedding day?"

"I never said that I wanted drama Lillers, I only said things have been pretty quiet."

"Knock on wood!" she joked. "Be happy, be excited. I mean after all, today is your wedding day. That should have already put you on cloud nine."

"I am. I even got sick because I was having the fluffiest moment of my life!"

"Are you ready Clover?" Remus asked. "Its time."

"Well I do belive that Nymphadora here." I stood. "Should have the honors of bestowing me with the pretty garland." I smiled down at her adoringly, feeling tears prickle my eyes.

"But I'm too short!" she said pouting. "I cant reach."

"Well then we'll have to fix that huh?" Remus asked walking up behind her and hoisting her into the air. She sat the garland down on my head and kissed me on the cheek. Its so fucking cute! I want to cry! I want to rip my hear out of my chest! I'm just having one of the over fluffy moments when everything is cute and has flowers floating around… tear… tear… "So then are we all ready?" he asked setting her back down on the ground.

"Of course." I nodded tears falling from my eyes. "Lets get this thing rocking and rolling."

"Lily, Alice you two lead the way." Remus headed them off, and with that they smiled at me before drifting off through the door. "Nymphadora your next." he beamed down at her.

"Ok!" she chirped skipping of in her yellow dress out the door.

"Well clover, its about time." he told me while offering me his arm which I slipped my arm into. "How do you feel."

"Happy. Sad. Angry. Touched. Cheerful."

"Ok… wow that's a bunch of emotions there. Hormones I expect?"

I thumped him on the shoulder.

"Happy because this is a good thing, not a bad. Angry because my father isn't here to share it with me. Sad because I don't know how this is going to play out in the end. Touched because everything is so god damned cute! And cheerful because its Padfoot, it always has been, and always will."

"I'm sure how everything will turn out how its supposed to in the end." he grinned as we walked through the bedroom door into the hallway. "Things tend to do that in the end."

"I know." I smiled as we walked though the living room that was decorated in white. "And I do believe that, no matter what happens in the end."

"Well I'm glad of that. I'm happy to have been your friend Clover, its been an awesome three years." he told me as we stepped out the cottage doorway and started to make our way around the side towards the back. "A lot of things would have been different if you hadn't been sent here huh?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "And in my heart I know that fate isn't that kind, not will it ever be. There will be an equivalence of exchange, for something gained that of equal value must be lost. And because of that, I'm living in the moment."

"Well lets hope that fate is slightly kind here. I'd hate to loose you."

"Oh pish, you do realize I'll be born again right?"

"Not if too much has changed."

"Fine, just make sure my father marries my mother." I told him as we rounded the last corner of the cottage to the meadow. "George Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

"I should have known you were a Lovegood." he laughed. "Always hair brained and crazy. Nargles." he shook his head as the meadow came into view.

"Can it Moony." I smiled at him before turning my attention to the group of people in front of me. "Wow." it was breath taking.

There he stood, right next to a short old wizard in golden robes. He was the picture of perfection to me. Nothing in the world could be better then Sirius Black. Nothing, not in all of everything.

A soft song began to play as Remus and I walked down the white rose petaled path before us left my Nymphadora who was standing with Lily and Alice quietly. I looked up into Sirius's eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt that I loved him, him and old him for the rest of this life and beyond that. Nothing could get better then this feeling, its as if I was floating tranquilly through space, with love encasing my heart. I loved this man, and everything about him. As Remus and I made are way in front of him, James grinned madly at me and I blushed from all of the people staring. I wish my father was here, Fred and Mum… I wish they could see this moment. Remus handed Sirius my hand, kissed me on the cheek and went to stand on the other side of James.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today." spoke the little man. "To be of witness to the bonding of a love shared by these two individuals."

I grinned brightly up at Padfoot who had on the pair the most brilliant glassiest eyes I'd ever seen.

"If anyone were to have a discrepancy to this bonding, speak now or forever may you hold you peace."

Everything was quiet.

For a moment.

"I object!" came a snarly voice from behind us. Sirius blanched and turned around, his eye twitching slightly. "How DARE you Sirius Orion Black? Dirty our name and most noble house by marrying this Mudblooded Brat! This tilth? And Regulus? How dare you condone this blasphemy."

"I knew this was too quiet." I sighed grabbing Padfoots hand and squeezing tight.

His face grew red, very red. He tightened his grip on my hand before breaking free and marching angrily towards his mother, Regulus right behind him.

"How dare YOU Mother? Wrecking your own sons WEDDING? that's low even for you?"

"This is BLASPEMUS!" She screeched. "I am so glad you were disowned.."

"If your glad, and want nothing to do with me, why the FRIGGIN HELL are you HERE?"

"To stop you from making this grave mistake!"

"Its not a mistake! Its nowhere near a mistake you ugly old hag." he spat at her. "How dare you come waltzing in here to wreck everything that had been planned so perfectly?"

"That is enough! You will not talk to your mother this way!"

"I don't see any mother of mine here."

By now the small crowd of guests were watching with mild intrest. Mrs. Potter looked down right murderous though, the only thing keeping her in her chair was Mr. Potter who had a vice like grip on her.

"How DARE you!"

"How dare YOU?"

"I will not have this Sirius. I will not have this at all! Regulus talk some sense into your brother!" she thundered at her youngest who just rolled his eyes.

"Bro come on, just tell her to leave and marry you beloved. The spectacle is rather boring."

"I think your right Regulus." he grinned at him. "Mother, please leave. You are not welcome here."

"NO! I will not leave until you get rid of that piece of trash over there."

Everything was quiet for a moment after that.

"Mother. Leave now, or I will force you to leave."

"Walpurga, lets just leave our rats of children here. They do not wish to part of the family any more it would seem." said a handsome voice from behind Sirius's rather thick scary looking mother. "Let us take you leave, you are making a spectacle."

"But Orion! He's going to marry a Mudblood! I will not have it."

"Mother leave, or else." Regulus told her with another roll of his eyes. "I see Mrs. Potter readying to rip your head off."

"Come Regulus before you sink to the level of your brother."

"Cant sink if I'm sunken in your eyes. Sirius may be marrying a muggle born, and Im happy for the both of them. You really shouldn't judge a book by its blood mother, you may find that its not all bad like you've been led to think."

"So you choose to stay here with your brother? And what marry another young mudblooded girl like that?"

"Nah, girls are my swing."

"Wh.. WHAT?"

"Yeah you heard me Mummy. I'm gay."

Sirius grinned at Regulus for that, and though I know that Sirius isn't err pro gay, he's proud of Regulus for standing up like that and outing himself. And with that, Walpurga Black and her husband Orion turned tail and stormed off.

"Sorry for the delay folks. You know how inbred those loons are." Sirius told the crowd with a grin. "Lost a few marbles upstairs if you get the drift." a few chuckles from the audience were heard as Sirius wrapped his arms around his little brother and walked back over to the alter. "Lets get this thing started!"

"Very well." the little man chirped happily. "Ah young love." he sighed. "May I have your wands please?" we handed our wands over with smiles on our faces.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear.

"Eh, don't worry about it." I grinned. "I'm so proud of Reg."

"Yeah, me too." he agreed.

"Now repeat after me." the little old man said tapping our wands with his own. "I Sirius Black take this woman to be bonded with me for life."

"I Sirius Black take this adorable looking woman to be bonded with me for life." he said wiggling his eye brows at me.

A little blue flame rose into the sky and wrapped itself around our conjoined hands.

"I Lyla Winchester take this man to be bonded with me for life." the little old man prompted.

"I Lyla Winchester take this wonderful man to be bonded with me for life." I spoke feeling my eyes mist over.

A little rose colored flame rose up into the sky and wrapped itself around our conjoined hands just as the first had.

"Then I declare you bonded for life." he spoke happily handing our wands back. "You may now kiss your bride."

Authors note! YAY its up. Bet you didn't seen that cliffy coming did you? I don't know how long it will take me to post again, but here is something to keep you tided over.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW review review review…..

Review!

Cheers herb3


	32. Sail Across The Sun

Authors Note: Here is chapter le 32. Hope you all like it^^

rated T for a reason... la...^^ cursing! And lots of.

Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^

Cheers!

Herb3

Playlist: Don't Wanna Miss A Thing~ Aerosmith. Candle (Sick and Tired) ~ The White Tie Affair. Take on me~ Cover by Reel Big Fish.

Upon a Glimpse.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Sail Across the Sun.

1979, May.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Scotland.

Rain was pounding down heavily on the rooftops, drizzling upon the fresh spring green grass, and keeping me awake. Its not that I minded anyhow, I love the rain. I love the smell it brings and the sounds it makes. The rain is almost like an orchestra, playing out a symphony atop the roofs. The room was rather chilly, despite the many fires lit. There seemed to be this draft of cold that was hanging about my bed, so cold and so metallic that it practically was painful. I mean I love the cold as much as I love the rain but this? This was down right horrible. Stabbing and searing is all that I felt from it, almost like the cold was a giant dagger plunging right through me over and over again. I'd do about anything right now to make this pain go so that I could rest, after all there is a big test in Transfiguration in the morning and then a romp outside in the rain for Care of Magical Creatures. I was planning on getting up early to go and see Igraine who I've not spent any real time with for a while. I miss her cute bunny-ness.

Madame Pomphrey probably would give me a pepper up potion if I went to her, but that's not exactly what I want to do seeing as its 04:30 in the morning according to my clock. Merlin's sweaty left arse cheek this sucks. I bet if I climbed my way over to the seventh year boys dormitory I could get warm. I mean Padfoot always did make me warm whenever I've been cold like this, really warm. Seeing as its May, you'd think there wouldn't be torrents of rain pounding down but oh no, it just had to be cold, wet and rainy. Padfoot's really don't seem like a bad idea right about now, though waking him up this early in the morning might not be the wisest thing though, he can get a bit of a temper. But damn it, I'm friggin cold. So I have three options here, 1) I could got and climb in bed with Padfoot and be all warm and toasty. 2) I can go and wake up Madame Pomphrey and get a pepper up potion. Or 3) suck it up and deal.

Ten minutes and a long excruciatingly cold trek found me in Padfoot's warm arms getting ready to fall into the happy arms of sleep.

..Scène change..

"Did you see the look on his face? That was awesome Moony."

"I know, who knew that Crabbe hated the color pink?"

"Looks like he's all pinked out. How'd you get the potion in him Moony?"

"Well Prongs, it was a simple 'oh crap I dropped one of these awesome honey dukes candy bars' right in front of him. He shoved me off and said too bad Lupin, looks like you loose." Remus laughed. "And then I acted all 'give me back my chocolate you bastard.' and then he ripped the paper off, licked his tongue up the top of it before stuffing it in his fat face."

"You're a bloody genius Remus Lupin." Sirius told him while in fits of laughter. "Bloody dunce, that's what that Crabbe is."

"That's true, next I'm going to hit up Narcissa and Skeeter." Remus grinned evilly. "They're going to drink they're goblets that are full of boil inducer and then." he slammed his hand down. "Whoopow! Insta boils all over they're slimy little faces." he let out a stream of loud wolf like laughs. "Isn't it great guys?"

"Damn strait!" James agreed. "I wish my mind was as good as yours. Its bloody fan flipping tastic!"

"I second that, Moony the best thing we ever did was say hi to you that first day of our very first year when you walked in looking all sad and lonely. Huh Prongs?"

"Damn strait!"

"Then you grinned and said 'My name is Remus Lupin.'" Sirius's voice tried and failed to imitate Remus's. "What's yours?"

"And then we were friends for life." James finished. "Brothers for life man!" he let out a fake sob. "I'm so happy to have you guys, dunno what I'd do if I ever lost you." he sniffed. "I love you guys." he wrapped his arms around Remus who was sitting next to him and sobered into his shoulder. "I love you Moony, my Mooners… and you too Padfoot." he sniffed again."

"Prongs get the hell off of me!" Remus exclaimed while trying and failing to pull James off of him. "I love you too, now get your arms off of me!"

"But Moooony! I love you, so much." he sobered again. "Dunno what I'd do with out you man."

"James Theodore Fucking Potter! Get the hell off of me." he growled in mock. "I'll tell Lily about the time in fourth year when you…" Remus never finished because a second later James was off of him with a whole different face on and smiling. "Right-on! Lets watch Narcissa and Skeeter get it!"

"Yeah! Moony you rock!"

"Just don't go soppy on me Padfoot, save that for your wife."

"Oh I do." he said with a wiggle of his eyes.

I kicked him under the table, hard.

"Oi Woman! What the hell was that for." he exclaimed turning towards me. "Trying to make me a cripple?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin you pansy, suck it up!"

"I didn't see you sucking it up when you crawled into bed with me at four this morning because you were cold!"

"Are you calling me a Pansy you asshole?"

"Maybe I am Woman!"

"Who the fuck are you calling woman you fucking ass?" I demanded feeling heat from anger pool about my face. "Lets see if I crawl in bed with you for the next fucking month!" I yelled before jumping up and flouncing off.

Bloody fucking arse! What the hell? Calling me a pansy? Me who braves death eaters and Voldemort and other scary death associated things! He calls me a pansy, Mr. I got kicked in the shin and cant take the pain? Bloody bastard! I huffed as I stormed down the front entrance on my way to Hagrid's cabin to see Igraine. I mean come on, I am not a pansy! I am nowhere near a pansy, that's all him Mr. I got kicked and now want to cry like a bloody priss. Grr! I mean really. Ok well maybe I was a bit err… hard on him… wait no! he called me a pansy! Me a pansy… jerk, stupid fucking jerk. Ok well maybe I am over reacting but! I am not a fucking pansy ass girl, never have been, never will be. He's the one all 'you cant do this cause you preggers' not me. Humph.

..Scène change..

It was now snowing, yes in May and yes seriously. I was supposed to be out at Care of Magical Creatures but it was canceled due to a spur of the moment blizzard. In a matter of short hours the castle and grounds were covered in feet of that horrendous white stuff. Its cold, very cold. I haven't talked to Padfoot since this morning and have no intentions to any time soon either. I may have over reacted but he still called me a pansy. So I guess I could go to Madame Pomphrey and get a pepper up potion, the only down side to that is she will probably keep me in there for the rest of the day. Sighing I turned towards the hospital wing, rubbing my arms as I went. I was half way there when I heard Alice call out my name from behind me.

"Lyla!" she called panting as she jogged up to me. "Sirius is looking for you."

I rolled my eyes as I stopped.

"Tell him I'm going to see the nurse." I told her before starting to walk again.

"Why? Are you sick? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm just really cold, I'm going to go and get a pepper up." I told her.

"I'll come with you then. Why are you and Sirius fighting?"

"Who says we were?"

"Remus, he's worried though. Said you guys never fight, and that is kind of true."

"He's just being an ass." I told her with a sigh.

"Oh, I hope you guys don't fight for too long though."

"We probably wont. I did slightly over react by a margin."

"How? What exactly did he do?"

"He said something rather rude about our personal life and I kicked him in the shin. Then I called him a pansy and to suck it up. Of course then he had to call me a pansy for being cold all of the time and it sort of err… pissed me off."

"That's is?"

"That's it!" I yelled. "He called me a friggin pansy!"

"You two are fighting over that? Just that?"

"Well of course!"

"The only time Frank and I have fought was when I caught his next door neighbor feeling him up."

"So! that's you, this is me and I don't like being called a… a…" I felt tears prickle the corner of my eyes. "I didn't mean to over react, I didn't honestly."

"Whoa Lyla." she patted me on the back. "Don't cry, its ok. I'm sure you and Sirius will make up." I pulled her into a hug and started to cry.

"No, here we are, only a month married and I fight with him over being called a sissy. What if he hates me now? Huh? What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Don't worry, that's never going to happen." said a very familiar voice from behind me. "I think that that is practically impossible."

I turned around to see Sirius standing there, a grin a splattered across his face.

..Scène change..

June 1979

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Just outside of Hogsmeade, Scotland.

"I cannot even believe this Padfoot! How in the bloody depths of hell did you loose the map? The Marauders bloody Map? The key to our very success? The answer to all our questions? The sole purpose of our bloody Pranks? How in Merlin's saggy balls did you loose it? And to fucking Filtch?"

"Jeeze Prongs, you make it sound as if it's the end of the world as we know it!" Sirius bit back. "I didn't mean to you know, I just wanted some bloody cake!"

"Cake! Do you know who you sound like?"

"If you are implying that I am reminding you of a certain rat faced bastard take it back!"

"Rat faced bastard? I thought that Clover was the only one who could call him that!"

"She is!" I interjected with a roll of my eyes. "Besides, I know of two young trouble makers in the future that will see this map to its proper usage." I grinned. "I mean after all one of them might be my Da."

Remus who'd been watching the argument with amusement turned to me with a smile slapped on his face.

"Oh really? It wouldn't happen to be one of the new Weasley's Molly's given birth too would it?"

"Maybe." I smiled. "I get to go and see them once this years done. I'm so excited."

"Can we get back to the issue of Padfoot letting our most prized possession be taken by Flitch!" James demanded loudly, his hands resting on his hips making him look very much like a pansy assed girl. "Our baby is now in the hands of our enemy!"

"Oh give it a rest would you Prongs. Like Clover said it goes to good hands. Plus our time is almost done!"

"But we need it for the last ever prank we've been plotting since we were eleven years old!"

"Its not the end of the world Prongs, we'll just do the prank without the help of the map." Remus added while rolling his eyes dramatically. "Besides, it will be more fun that way."

"See Prongs! Moony has a point! It will be more fun that way."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I still cant believe that you let our baby be taken…" he sniffled. "Its soo sad." he bowed his head.

"Oh stop being a girl James. Its not like the sky is falling." I told him with a sigh. "Plus, I know for a fact that one of your offspring gets they're hands on the map and wreaks havoc."

"Really?" he visible brightened. "Lots of it?"

Mrs. Norris in a suit of armor via help from James, Al and Rose.

"Lots."

"Where are the girls?" Remus asked tilting back in the chair he was occupying in the Library. "They seem to be M.I.A."

"Alice is upstairs writing to Frank, and Lily is too busy studying like the nerd we all know she is." I told them while popping another red vine in my mouth. (an: so what if there are red vines in this! Red vines are the most awesome of candy there ever could and would be! So suck it up and deal^^) "Its gets pretty boring listening to girl talk sometimes, especially if its about Frank coming from Alice."

"Oooh! Sex talks with Alice? Tell me how do these things really go down?" Remus asked wiggling his eye brows. "Bet you give out juicy details about yours and Padfoot's sordid love life."

I slapped him hard on the arm.

"No! and I'm not answering that question you perv!"

"Yeah I'm curious too." James added grabbing one of my red vines. "Bet it gets all detailed and stuff."

"You both are sick."

"Nah, we're just curious."

"No, you both are just sick."

"Hey, I'm curious too." Sirius said grinning like a git. "Telling them about our special alone time?"

"If you three don't stop being perv's I swear you'll end up just hating me." I told them giving them the best glower I could muster up. "James wont be having his special alone time with Lily any time soon, Remus will be severely embarrassed when I announce to the whole great hall that you've got the hotts for someone way way younger, and You dear Padfoot, will be alone during all the rest of our special alone time for the rest of the year."

"There is only two weeks left until we leave this here humble abode." he countered.

"Do you really want to risk it?" I asked batting my eyelashes. "I could make it longer."

"So them cannons eh?"

AN: And that there was the shortest ever upon a glimpse chapter. The next one will be longer and more on plot. This was a filler. Don't hate me, I've been in the hospital with my sister and a whole other load of craptastic events.

Happy Holidays.

herb3


	33. Take These Broken Wings

_Authors Note: Here is chapter le 33. Hope you all like it^^ Ok, so I just want to note that there is strong wording like of the cursing and sexual joking manner. I hope that you've all have had or will have a happy holiday season. Cheers and lots n lots of love._

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^ cursing! And lots of. _

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

_Herb3_

_Playlist: If you only knew~ Shinedown. I jus died in your arms tonight~ The Cutting Crew. The Night~ Disturbed. Welcome To The Jungle~ Guns N Roses. White Wedding~ Billy Idol. Blackbird, Let it be, something in the way she moves and happiness is a warm gun~ The Beatles. Hold the line~ Toto. Metal Guru~ T Rex. Levon~ Elton John._

_Upon a Glimpse._

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Take these broken wings._

_1979, May._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Scotland._

Warm streams of golden sunlight were flittering in through the great hall, bathing the students of Hogwarts with its warm textures. It was the last day of the school year, the last day of school for us seventh years who've been here for those seven wonderful epical, and adventurous times. James and Lily were both sitting across from me all the while giving each other googly eyes, which was of course, only to be expected of them; Remus was writing a letter to Nymphadora who he'd only be seeing in a few very short hours; Alice was balancing a spoon on her nose with a big fat grin slapped across her face; Sirius was brooding over his morning bowl of grits; and I was wolfing down a stack of blueberry pancakes. It was slightly sad to be leaving this place, because I loved it so much. But another part of me was excited that now our lives would take off, we'd all get jobs, get married (everyone else of course) and live happily ever after like in one of those big fat happy fairytales! Ok well not everyone is going to get a happy ever after but I'd be damn sure that I'd try to get them one.

"Padfoot, will you quit your bloody damn brooding and smile. S'not the end of the world as we know it you know." I grinned at him while licking my lips of syrup. "Plus, If you stop brooding I might just promise to find an empty compartment for just me and you." I told him with a wiggle of my right eye brow.

"But Clooooover, its sooooo sad." he gave out a pitiful whine. "I don't want to leave. I'll miss McGoogly and Dumbly Dumbles and and Pomphrey! And all the corridors and pranking the Slytherins and… and messing with Filtch! I don't wanna grow up Clover. I wanna be a boy forever and ever and.."

"Dude, shut up." I laughed rolling my eyes and his dramatics. "Its really not the end of the world. I'll miss everyone too but, everyone's got to grow up. Including you! Plus we've got responsibilities."

"I know. But I don't have to like it do I?" he sighed swirling his spoon around. "But the whole finding a compartment thing might be a good idea." a impish grin found its way to his face. "I'm kind of in the mood too…"

"You're always in the mood Padfoot. That's why you've practically shagged half of the school." Moony laughed looking up from his letter to his your love. "Glenn Miller even wrote a song for you."

"Who's Glenn Miller?" he asked innocently while shoveling a whole large heaping spoon of grits into his mouth. "What song did he write.?"

"He's a Jazz Musician. Wrote a song called in the mood."

"Really?"

"No you git I'm joking."

"Well don't joke Moony! I'm not a nerd like you. I don't listen to weirdo jazz music."

"At least I don't think that Freddie Mercury is the god of rock and roll!" Moony snapped with a large mocking grin slapped across his face.

"Hey!" Padfoot and I said at the same time.

"He is!" Sirius protested. "Right Clover?"

I shifted uncomfortably. Well no, I love his voice. S'like the voice of my dreams cause its calming but the god of rock would have to be…

"See! She even agrees. And she loves Queen."

"I do love Queen. And I love Freddie's voice like you wouldn't believe but… I don't think he's the god of rock." I started to twist my feet around. "Nope, the god of rock would have to be two people. Axl Rose and Slash from Guns N Roses…"

"Guns and whosits?"

"Guns N Roses. They'll come out in the late nineteen eighties."

"Clover you've wounded me." Sirius put a hand to his chest dramatically. "How could you do this to me…"

"Oh jeeze Padfoot. We cant be too much alike. I love queen, and I love Freddie but seriously, wait until you hear some of they're music. Its like fucking crack Padfoot."

"What's like crack?" came an amused voice from behind me. "What's crack?"

"I know, what's crack and who's this person who is like it?" asked a second voice.

"The Pewits!" Sirius yelped excitedly. "They'll have some in put about these people whom you say are better then Freddie, Brain, Roger and John."

"No one gets better then Queen Black." Fabian said sitting down on my right. "S'not exactly possible."

"I prefer Zeppelin, but Queens a pretty hard one to beat." Gideon added sitting down on my left between Alice and I. "Please indulge us in your convo."

"Sirius thinks that Freddie Mercury is the god of rock. I disagreed." I told them with a shrug. "The gods, yes that's plural. Are Axl Rose and Slash from Guns N Roses. You'll see that I'm right!"

"Guns N Who?"

"Err Muggle band. Really low key.." I trailed off. Well um, cant really tell them that they're not even old enough to sing yet… "But they're better. By far."

"No Clover. You wound me." Sirius sighed, and again quite dramatically. "My heart hurts."

"Sirius you are such a dork." I told him with a shake of my head. "Its only a difference in tastes. I love Queen, but there is other good music out there."

"I'll agree with Winchester. There is other good music out there." Fabian told us with a nod. "Like T-Rex. That's some pretty good stuff I'll admit. Or Kansas."

"Kansas is the shiznit!" I grinned with stuffing another fork full of waffles into my mouth.

"The wall is by far the best of Kansas."

"I do agree with that." I nodded after I swallowed. "You know what we should do?" I grinned. "Lets get stoned on the ride back."

"But we had other plans." Padfoot whined. "I liked those plans."

"Oh come on, we can do both."

"But Clover, I'm not into free love like you."

"I didn't mean at the same time you loon. So Gid Fab, what d'ya come over here for?" Remus asked with an amused grin.

"Just came over to make sure we get baby sitting rights." Fabian grinned. "That we were promised."

I shook my head.

"Of course you dopes. I did say you could or didn't I?"

"Just making sure. But then of course we've got to ask how your doing, and all that fun stuff." Gideon told us with a smirk. "Molly told us to tell you that you should be eating all of your protein."

"And all of the other things pregnant women eat." Fabian added.

"And that if you tend to eat and or crave crazy things like potatoes…"

"And carrots, beef stew, steak, or fish.."

"Then it's a boy."

"A boy."

"And if you eat more sweet things like ice cream, berries, cookies…"

"Cakes, pudding, pies, or candy…"

"Then it's a girl."

"A happy girl."

"You're both out of your minds." I said with a shake of my head. "And we already know that its going to be a boy."

"Named Frank!" Sirius chirped happily. "And his middle name is going to be…" he trailed off thoughtfully. "Remus! Frank Remus Black! Cool huh? All consonants."

"Yep!" I smiled. "And he's going to have brown hair."

"Blue eyes."

"A cute little face.

"And be a nerd just like his uncle." Sirius grinned pointing over to Remus..

"I'd be honored to have a nerd for a nephew." Moony puffed proudly. "He'd be a genius with pranks like me."

"Yep." I smiled. "And you've got baby sitting rights whenever you so choose to make them available."

"Boss." Fabian smirked. "So'd you go and see the Twins yet?"

"I've not had the chance yet. I'm actually going to see them next week." I told them while stuffing my face with more blueberry waffles.

"They're adorable. Guess what she named them!"

"Fred and George. Like us. F and G."

I smiled brightly and swallowed. My Da and uncle. I'd actually get to meet Uncle Fred. See Da again… I'm so happy and excited about that. I felt tears prickle my eyes.

"That's so sweet."

"Um why are you crying?" Fabian asked with a smile. "S'not that sad."

"No just happy." I told him with a hiccup. "But anyways…"

"We're done with school!" Gideon grinned happily. "Done done done!"

"Schools out for eva!"

"Done. Finite. Caput."

"Who's pumped?"

* * *

_June, 1979._

_The Burrow._

_Ottery St Catchpole, England._

The Burrow was blanketed in an embrace of silence when we arrived on the scene. The sultry summer air was wafting about happily, swishing the rose bushes cheerily while running up to the wind chimes hanging on the back patio and creating the soft tinkling of music. I smiled in anticipation, I was going to meet my Da and uncle Fred as babies. How many people in the world get to say that they got to meet a parent of they'res as an infant? I was brimming with anticipation and excitement. Padfoot was with me of course, because its not as if he's just going to let me walk out of the house by myself even if it was just going over to the Burrow. Git. He's way to over protective! I mean so what, I'm like seven months pregnant! Its not going to kill me. I've faced death eaters and that molded old bastard and lived, I'm pretty sure I wont kill myself by being pregnant. But it was sweet that he was so caring, and I think that's the only thing that's keeping me from killing him. Git. But he's the git that I love. We walked up the back way to the door and knocked. I glanced over at the orchard and smiled remembering when Fred and I used to play hide and go seek there as children. I remember Al and Rose chasing us through the orchard one time because we stole they're books. I miss those times, but am glad that I have those memories.

"Lyla! Sirius! Please come in, we've been expecting you." came the happy voice of my Grandda as he opened the screen door. "Molly's just got Bill and Charlie to eat they're lunches. She's excited for you to meet the twins."

"I'm excited to meet them too." I chirped as I followed him into the room. "How are they?"

"Unruly. I've got a feeling they're going to be a handful when they get older." he chuckled as we entered the kitchen.

Gran was feeding Percy while rubbing the belly of one of the cute little red haired babies.

"Good day Molly." Sirius told her with a grin.

She turned around to look at us and smiled.

"Hello you two. We're glad that you could make it today. Though I'm sorry to tell you that instead of little angels you'll be meeting the opposite." she told us with a chuckle.

"They're giving you hell already? I thought that would come when they at least got older." I asked with a chuckle. "But they're soo cute!" I squealed while watching them.

"So then I will have a hard go about with these two?" she asked with a sigh. "Please tell me that they wont be _that_ bad?"

"Err well they do turn out to be great people!" I chimed happily while taking a seat at the table. "Though to save err people a certain experience be mindful of them wands and teddy bears."

"I'll keep that in mind dear. Would you like to hold one of them?" Gran asked brightly. "Here take this one." she handed me one of the little red haired babies. I cradled him in my arms and smiled, I wonder which one this is. "That's Fred. He's the more unruly of the two, and they're only four months old."

The little red haired baby opened its previously closed eyes and gurgled. So this was my uncle Fred. His cute little blue eyes stared into mine making me almost feel as if he knew exactly who I was. That's not exactly possible though, as he's barely old enough to know who he himself is. He lifted his little fist into the air and grabbed hold of a lock of my hair and gave it a hard tug. I smiled down at his cute little face, I cant wait until he's old enough to talk… and pull pranks. I cant wait to know him as a person. Though I wont be able to know him as an uncle or my Da as my Da… at least I'll get to know them and see them become adults. Fred gurgled again and gave another tug on my hair, the ghost of a smile warming his adorable little face. It was then that I felt my nose start to prickle and sting, an almost definite sign that tears would be coming soon. I closed my eyes tightly and looked up at Gran.

"He's adorable." I told her with a smile. "Really."

"Would you like to meet the other rascal?" Padfoot asked me with a grin and a second red haired baby in his arms.

"I… of course." I grinned while handing little Fred over to Grandda who flipped him onto his shoulder and patted his back.

Seeing my Da again was… indescribable and the tears I had been holding back took they're escape and started to pour down from my irises. Both him and little Fred look identical down to the last freckle, but in my and in my heart I know that this is my Da. How I miss my Da. With his warm smile and laughter. I miss Mother too, and Fred… I'd give the world to see them again, to hold them again. I know that its not possible, or well it is but I've been given a task to complete, and I couldn't bare to live without Padfoot. It was soo sweet, that I could meet one of my parents as an infant, and one day I know I'll get to meet my mum too… the tinny red haired baby looked up at me with a bright light in his eyes, god I missed him. It was indescribable how much I missed him and mum, fred too… I know that when this is over, they'll have a better life, and for that I'd give up seeing them until then.

"Hormonal emotions are pretty cruel arent they?" Gran asked with a knowing smile. "Come, lets put these two to sleep and have ourselves some tea…"

1979, July

The Nest, Dorset County

England.

"_Hold the line, love isn't always on time._

_Oh no no no. _

_Hold the line, love isn't always on time._

_Oh no no no."_

Hold the line… Merlin God and Agrippa I love that song. I do miss those far away days when lily and I would sing and dance to those oh so bossy tunes from the nineteen seventies. Holy sheep over rainbows of skittles! I'm in the nineteen seventies. Now I already of course know that, but still it does catch me off guard every time I remember that. I really do miss Lily and Fred and Al and James and and Hugo! And all the rest of the Weasley-Potter gang. Its too bad that I have to be here fixing things instead of being with my family. But in the long run everything will turn out as it should, as Lily Evans is always telling me. "Things have a funny way of turning out ok in the end; when the war is said and done, everything will be in they're proper places." its just Moon man and I here at the nest today. Padfoot was out at Auror Training with Prongs and Alice; Lily had applied at St. Mungo's to become a healer and was sitting her examination. Regulus was at the flea market today with Nymphadora who was visiting for the day as Ted Tonks was busy at work. Moony was brooding in his room because he couldn't find a place of employment. I felt for him, I swear if my interview next week goes well I'll hire the boy as my assistant. Fuck that umbitch and her retarded anti legislation against Werewolves, I'll under in her once I get that spot of head Witch on the panel for magical beasts and regulations that just happens to be hiring. Oh the luck! Now my only problem here is that my idiot Husband wants me to stay home. Now I can understand as I'm preggers to the hilt but really, so ffing what! I mean sure the baby is due in September and of course that's like what a month and a half away, he just really needs to take a flippin chill pill.

Deciding that I was oh so bored and wanted to bother Moony, I skipped merrily into his room. When I entered he was glowering up at the ceiling fan that was on above our heads. I wanted to hug his cute little face!

"Moony! Moon Man! Remmy! Don't be sad, come with me into the living room and get stoned with me! We can blast some Beatles tunes and be all happy and merry!" I whined at him. "Don't let that bitch get you down. She's not worth your sorrow. She just too dumb and afraid to comprehend anything she doesn't understand. She's stupid, so don't let her get to you."

"You do realize that I'm basically some poor moocher of a werewolf who is mooching off of my best friends right? He stated in a dead panned voice. "I cant do that forever! And besides your due dates coming up, you have more important things to be worried about and dealing with!"

I sighed at the git and plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Remus John Lupin! I don't care if you state here and mooch off of me and Padfoot until the world bloody ends. And neither will Padfoot. Want to know why?" I asked dryly. "Because we love your sorry arse, and we don't even look at it like that. Your one of our very best friends, and this fucked up world is hard on you, so until you can get a job and live on your own your just going to be stuck with us. Plus! We want you here."

"I'm overstaying my welcome!"

"No you are not you big git! So stop thinking that. No one wants you to be anywhere but here, and trust me, everyone is going to back me up!" I stated calmly. "Now come and share a bowl with me, I want to get high!"

"Fine!" he sighed getting up from his bed, a brooding look still across his face. "Lets just get it over with."

Ten minutes later found Remus Lupin in a very different mood, which was exactly my intention.

"Hey! Lets go and get some chocolate from Honeydukes! I love Honeydukes don't you? Hmmn, and they're mint fudge cookies! God those things are to die for. Then we can stop off in Diagon Alley to get a tub of peanut butter fudge ice cream! Ooh and some Very Vanilla and use some of the Root Beer in the fridge to have floats! I love Root Beer floats don't you? God they're like the best thing this world has to offer! Huh Clover, whatcha say?" he asked like an over exited child. Hehe he gets the muchies! Like bad. Most do though, cause there was this one time pads and I got high and I ate ten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches… peanut butter ice cream does sound good….

"Dude! I'm so in! lets get this shiznit!"

"Whooot!" he hooted like an owl. "Lets get going!"

Twenty minutes later, ten stops at random stores to get a load of munchies foods, and one stop at Gringotts found us at the nest pigging out on munchie foods and belting out Elton John.

"_Levon, Levon likes his money. He makes a lot they say. Spends his days counting In a garage by the motorway." _Moony sang happily while holding a chocolate bar in his hands.

"_He was born a pauper to a pawn on a Christmas day when the new your times said god is dead and the wars begun. Alvin Tostig has a son today." _I sang before drinking some of my rot beer.

"_And he shall be Levon and he shall be a good man. And he shall be Levon in tradition with the family plan. And he shall be Levon! And he shall be a good man. He shall be Levon." _We both sang the chorus together.

It was at that moment the front door opened up and Reg along with Nymphadora came trooping in with they're bags of things they'd bought at the flea market.

"What are you weirdo's doing?" Reg asked while setting a rather looking heavy bag down on the carpet. "What's with the Elton John?"

"We are singing and eating and being rather happy! The Elton John is just the icing on top of the oh so tasty cake!" I chirped while holding up a carrot cake we'd gotten from the market down the way. "And its tasty icing! You should try one!"

"Right…"

"I'll try one!" Nymphadora said happily before skipping over and taking a piece off of the plate I had out for them. She bit into it and plopped down next to Remus who was squinting at the packaging. "They're good!"

"Your all bonkers. So let me guess, smoke any green substance today?" Reg asked sitting down on the couch. "Cause it reeks in here."

"Well I'm sorry if your against the happy green plant, but I love it and since I do I smoke and since I smoke and am quite happy I am not likely care much about the smell." I told him promptly before putting a blueberry popper into my mouth and chewing. "Besides if you got high just one time you'd know what I'm talking about!"

"Sure… Sure…"

"Hello home filled with happy family members of mine!" Padfoot cheered as he burst through the door with Prongs in tow. "How was your oh so fine day? Good no?"

"Wow, you're _all_ loons! Everyone of you idiots." Regulus sighed happily. "My nephew is going to have both your loon genes…"

"He might be a loon, but he'll be a loved loon." Moony said happily. "How was training?" he asked Pads and Prongs who were now sitting on the carpet next to me. "Good I hope?"

"It was f for fan flipping tastic!" Sirius said happily. "Huh Prongs?"

"Hells bells it was. Hey pass the pipe Moony." James told Remus with a grin. "Was pretty tiring though."

"I'm sure it was. Isn't there physical training course?" Moony asked holding out the pipe for Prongs. "Must have been rough."

"Yeah, we had to run laps. But we lads, built for Quiddich, were on the spot for it!" Pads cheered happily. "How was your day?" he asked me with a smile. "Nothing to strenuous I hope?"

"If you count getting baked with baked goods to snack on strenuous." I replied before popping another blueberry popper in my mouth.

"That's good. We've only got a month and a half left."

"I know." I grinned. "Yay month and a half!"

An: don't kill me, I've had a lot of shit to deal with like my mom almost dying and my sister having surgery and my muse bailing on me for a while. I promise the next update wont take forever like this one did. Review! it's a nice thing to do.

Cheerio,

Herb3

And if you want to review in an email my email is

theherbflower gmail . com


	34. More Then A Feeling

_Authors Note: Here is chapter le 34. Hope you all like it^^ Ok, so I just want to note that there is strong wording like of the cursing and sexual joking manner. Cheers and lots n lots of love._

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^ cursing! And lots of. _

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

_Herb3_

_Playlist: Nobody's Fault But Mine~ Led Zeppelin. Levon~ Elton John. The Wall~ Kansas. More then a feeling~ Boston._

_Upon a Glimpse._

_Chapter Thirty-Four: More then a feeling._

So apparently a month and a half goes quick, really fucking quick. God, Merlin, Circe, Agrippa… anything up there. Fuck you. Fuck you you son of a bitch for making me go though this ungodly unbelievable pain! Damn Sirius Black. Damn him strait into the depths of hell. How could he do this to me… oh god that fucking hurts! Why why… I was, yeah you guessed it, in labor. And I've been in labor for eighteen hours. Eighteen fucking hours! Eighteen fucking hours of back bending pain. I wanted to die, god I wanted to die. This was not fair! This was the farthest thing from fair! Ow Merlin OWW! That hurts you son of a bitch. Who knew child birth was going to be this god damned painful. I didn't, that's for bloody sure. It all started those eighteen hours ago, I was in court on some case about a banshee…

_Flashback_

"Miss Newton, are you sure this woman has been stalking your home?" I asked in doubt. Banshee's weren't know for stalking, just for bringing warnings. "You are well aware that Banshee's bring warnings of upcoming danger at a homestead?"

"No! she's been stalking me. One day she turned up in a grocery store and started wailing. It was a good thing none of the muggles cold see her, she was terrifying. With her long grotesque nails and white hair…" Miss Newton sobbed. "I want her locked up!"

"Now Miss Newton." Grimelwyn, the Goblin rep stated softly. "Perhaps you should stop worrying about her stalking you and worry more about why she's has been visiting and what warning she's brought."

"There is no warning!" the Newton girl sobbed. "Its stalking!"

"Miss Dylwynne." I addressed the Banshee woman. "Have you been stalking Miss Newton?"

"Of course not." Dylwynne answered in her naturally shrill voice. "I bring warnings. Not stalking. She just isn't heeding them."

"And what." I paused and cringed as a sharp pain occurred in my lower abdomen. "Is your warning for Miss Newton."

"It against our codes to speak of warnings to strangers." The banshee said with her head held high. "I will tell you only that she need be worried of large dogs."

"Miss Newton, do you own any large dogs?" Gandlebee, the second Goblin rep asked the sobbing and over theatrical woman. "Could that possibly have anything to do with you?"

"Well I do breed dogs." Newton answered with a sob. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Perhaps it has to do with everything." I told the Witch pointedly. "It is not nice to point fingers at people, perhaps you should watch you back with your dogs you happen to be breeding." I told her as I felt another sharp pain. I cringed again. "Perhaps that now you have your warning Miss. Dylwynne will leave you alone."

"Really?" she asked her sobs subsiding. "Ok."

"We are pretty positive of that Miss Newton." Jacque Hammond, the Wizard rep told her sternly. "Is there anything else to deal with in this case?" he asked me while lifting his gavel.

"Nope. That's all. Am I right Gandlebee? Grimelwyn?" I asked in an irritated voice. Hammond just had to be a racist… "That is all on this case correct?"

"Yes. Black, that's all." Gandlebee stated.

"Good. Then yes Hammond, everything is settled…" I trailed off due to another sharp pain and trickle of water down my leg.

"Good. Case dismissed." Hammond said before brining down the gavel and the security wizards escorted the witch and banshee out. Since it was the last case of the day Hammond picked up and left as soon as he could along with Grimelwyn.

"Mrs. Black, are you well?" Gandlebee asked me softly, his small face looking up at me from where he was standing next to his already pushed in chair. "You look pale…"

"I.. my water just broke." I croaked out before feeling another pain in my lower abdomen, more painful then the last. "Merlin that bloody hurt." I grabbed my stomach.

"Ok, we should probably get you to St. Mungo's then yes?"

_Flashback end_

And that… was Eighteen hours, forty minutes and seventeen bloody seconds ago. And guess what? I've been alone the whole damn time. See Sirius is on some stupid practice mission and wont be back for three fucking hours! James is like whys. Merlin and friggin cattle over rainbows this sucks on friggin ice! Moony isn't allowed in cause he's a damn werewolf even though I'm on the reps on the council of magical beasts and regulations. Regulus is at school, since school started up three ffing weeks ago… I swear if that arse isn't here to see his child born I'll kill him. I will kill him and bring him back just to kill him again! Lily should be showing up anytime now, her exam ends in twenty. Damn this is a bitch. Note to self, no more children. He can be happy with one cause this, this is murder, sheer bloody murder.

"Good God!" I growled out in pain. "When will this fucking nightmare end?"

"Clover?"

"Remus? Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Under the cloak." I heard him chuckle. "How you feeling?"

"Like I want to cut off Padfoot's family jewel. S'not fair."

"I'm sure it will be over soon enough, just breath."

"Breath? Do you want to have pains in your damn lower areas when a kid is trying to kick itself out and still just breathe?"

"It cant be that bad. Plus the smells in the room are changing. It shouldn't be long now."

"Oh hell ffing no! Sirius will be here to see his child born. Even if it ffing kills me."

"Just calm down Clover, you don't want your blood pressure to spike anymore then it is already ok."

"You fucking calm down. Do you have any idea how ffing painful this ffing is? Its like something is scrapping my insides with claws! It hurts! It really fucking hurts! The Cruciatus isn't even this ffing bad. And I've felt that one three ffing times! Sectumsempra isn't even this bad! This is a very painful painful nightmare." I yelled to the spot where I knew he was standing under the cloak. "Your friend better hurry his arse up! Mr. Potter said he was trying to get him out earlier then scheduled."

"Just try and relax, even if thats the hardest thing in the world right now. Just breathe in and out. Come on with me, in and out."

I breathed in and out with grinding my head into the pillow behind me. Stupid goddamned crap!

"See not all that bad right? Just in and out. In and out."

I had to hand it to the guy, It was getting easier if I just focused on something other then… oh god. This kid is coming!"

"Merlin! This kid's coming…" I growled. "Nurse!"

"Just breath. In and out. In and out."

"You fucking breath in and out! I cant! Fucker!" I yelled. "Nurse!"

"Yes Mrs. Black?" the nurse came in all calm as ever. Bitch! "This kid is coming now! Right fucking now."

"Let me go and get you healer." she said in that same calm as ever peaches and cream damn voice before walking off. "Just breath. Plus after this you can maim Padfoot."

"Who's maiming me?" Sirius asked as he burst through the door. "Didn't miss anything right?"

"No! but you could have gotten here sooner you dick!" I screamed. "Oww! Merlin I'm killing you for this." I screamed, felling sweat roll down my face. "

"Here just hold my hand." he told me as he took my hand into his and squeezed. "I said hold it not break it Clover. Thanks Moony, I owe you one."

The healer walked in then, with the I'm as calm as ever smile on his ffing face.

"Are we ready Mrs. Black?"

"YES I'm fucking ready. Have been for Eighteen damn hours. Get this thing out of me before I find a wand and curse your balls off!"

~..Scene change..~

Wow, who knew child birth was that painful. Poor Clover. I was roughly kicked out of the room, Moony was with me. I wringed my hands tightly. Wow, I was going to be a dad. This was a new one. I bit my lip again, as I have been for the last ten minutes. This was all kind of surreal you know, Clover in there screaming bloody murder while our child was being born. I wish they'd of let me stay in there. It would be a whole lot nicer then waiting out here with no news at all. I mean what if something goes wrong? That's a possibility. I wish I could have been here sooner, stupid over night practice missions. Though in my gut I know everything is going to be just fine. I looked over to where I knew Remus was standing.

"Moony, take off the cloak. No one is going to notice you as anything but a normal person." I told him with a slight narrow of my voice. "She sounded like she was in pain huh?"

"I'd say so Pads." Moony said as he pulled off the cloak and sat down next to me. "She was talking about cutting your family jewels off. That pretty much tells me that she's in an enormous amount of pain."

"Padfoot! Moony! How's Clover doing in there?" Prongs asked as he ran around the corner with Lily in tow. He stopped out of breath and plopped down next to Moony in the third chair. "She going to be alright?" he inquired while pulling Lily onto is lap.

"Dunno mate. The healers kicked me out." I sighed wringing my hands again. "I'm pretty sure she'll be ok though."

"Get this fucking thing out of me you fucking dickwads!" Clover screamed from inside the room. "Mother of Merlin this. Oww. Oh my god ahhh!"

"Wow that sounds umm…" Lily started her eye twitching slightly. "Is she dying or something?"

"No, just giving birth I think." Moony added.

"Sirius! Get my damn husband in her now! Right now goddamnit!" Clover yelled. "No, don't give me any stupid excuses, get him in here now!"

"Should we be worried?" Prongs asked lightly, his arm wrapped around Lily's waist. "She sounds pretty bad."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. The girl took on Voldemort Prongs, a little bit of pain isn't going to kill her." I told him softly while bitting my lip. "I'm positive she'll pull though this just fine."

"James?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes my Lily flower?"

"If you ever get me Pregnant, I'd run until you couldn't run anymore."

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted. "Will do." he looked over at me and Remus with fear in his eyes.

"God this is taking forever." I stated before standing up and pacing the length between the door and the chairs. "I wish things would hurry up."

"Anxious Padfoot?" James asked with a slight laugh on his voice. "Nervous?"

"Both. Both Prongs and damn is it annoying. Next time, we'll have her give birth at home. That way I can at least be there." I said pacing again.

"Just take a chill pill man." Moony said standing up and clapping me on the back. "Besides she's been at it for nineteen hours now. You, ten minutes."

"Man I cant even imagine that…"

Another loud scream echoed out from Clovers room. I stopped and looked at the door worriedly. A few seconds later infant cries were heard and I knew It was over.

It seemed like seconds later that I was called into the room where Clover looked like she was ready to kill off for being so red in the face. Then the healer was handing me our son and everything was quiet. He was small, so small. He had little tufts of brown hair and crystal blue eyes that peered up into my own almost knowingly. He had Clover's nose and cheeks, which means he'd have her smile when he got older. I loved this child. I just met him, and already I'd move heaven and earth for him. His small little red fist raised up slowly before he let out a loud wail. It shocked me out of my trance and I brought him over to Clover who looked so tired. She took him from me and started to bounce him softly. Her golden hair was all matted down, her cheeks flushed probably from the screaming. Her eyes though, her eyes showed love. It was almost surreal how vivid that look was in her eyes, it was almost as if she knew exactly what to do. Maybe Remus was right though, that the motherly instincts come with a child. That it's a package deal. Slowly our son stopped crying and fell asleep, his little red fists curled into balls. She looked up at me with the same look in her eyes. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"M'sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Its fine. You got here, and that's all that matters. Lemme guess, Prongs, Moony and Lily bean are all out in the waiting area?"

"Of course. Moony said you were talking about cutting off my family jewels."

"I was. But given I was in an indescribable amount of pain, you cant really take anything I said seriously."

"Your not still in pain are you?" I asked worriedly.

"Nope. In fact its like I never felt any pain at all. All is numb. And Merlin its blissful."

"That's good."

"Yup." she dipped her head down. "How was the practice mission?"

"Good."

"Wicked." she sighed. "That's really good."

She seemed almost like she was in some sort of weirdo trance.

"You did good you know. He's beautiful."

Her eyes open and closed a few times tiredly before she smiled that smile I loved so much. She tilted her head to the side and grinned at me.

"Well he does look like you. So in reality your just telling yourself that your beautiful." she laughed. "Just joking. But really, he does look a whole lot like you."

"He's my kid. Of course he looks like me. And he'll get my lovely locks of hair when he grows up too! He's got your nose and cheeks."

"Memorized my cheeks Padfoot? That could be considered weird by many standards."

"Not if the person being memorized is my wife."

"Too true you git."

"I'm always a git."

"I know, and that's why I love you."

~..Scène Change..~

September faded into October quickly after Frank came into the world. I had to take time off to take care of him of course, not that I minded in the least. Sirius, James and Alice all got they're Auror's license, just as Lily got her certification in Healing. Remus was with me in the day time to watch over Frank, as he was my assistant and needed me there to work. I loved shoving that into that umbitches face. It was just after 14:00 and I'd just put Frank down for a nap. Gran Weasley was over a few days ago to meet the new little bundle of happiness, its weird to think that my dad, uncle and son are the same age. I guess weirder things have happened though, though that's wow. I am happy to be here though, extremely. Gran wants to have the boys all to play together, and that really does bring a smile to my face. My little Franklin…

"Aren't you tired? Cause I know that little bundle of happiness kept me up till one last night. You must be dead on your feet?" Remus asked coming into the kitchen where I was brewing some tea. "Go sit down, I'll get the tea."

"S'fine Moony. I'm good. Really."

"No. Go and rest ok?"

"Fine Sergeant Pepper."

"Raspberry right?"

"Nah. That was some pregnancy craving. I was going to have spearmint."

"Spearmint it is Mrs. Padfoot." he said in a sing song voice. "When is Molly bringing the twins over?" he brought me my mug of tea.

"Three days."

"Well that's delightful. So now Prongs and I are having a bet here, so answer this truthfully without smacking me?"

"Sure Remus. What's the question?"

"You and Padfoot have another romp yet?" he grinned at me. "Prongs made me ask!"

"Is that all you males ever think about?" I asked disdainfully. "And for your information that's none of your information."

"Alright. That's fair."

"How are you feeling?" he asked kicking his feet up on the table. And to think a two months ago he was brooding over being here… "What's it like to have a child?"

"I'm feeling just fine really. Tired, but fine."

"That's good. Padfoot's making sure I'm watching you like a hawk. Guy's way over protective." he chuckled at me.

"That's Pads for you."

"But really." he prompted before taking a long drink of tea from his mug. "What's it like to be a parent?"

"Its more then a feeling Moony, more then a feeling."

~..scène change..~

Half the country away in a dark mansion on a southern English moor that muggles couldn't reach a meeting was happening in secret. Witches and Wizards cloaked in black wearing dark purple masks that had screaming faces upon them sat in tandem, in wait of they're master. The room was dark, and smoke drifted up over the heads of the minions to the ceiling where it stayed, trapped in the room. Candles shaped into skulls floated along the room bringing forth light to the darkness that gathered in the room like ink in black masses. The minions were in a three circles, each within the other. There was a long break within the circles for they're master to come though when he appeared. It was then that the skull shaped candles flickered from gold to a dark sinister green. Slithering sounds came from the door way that was just as dark as the corners of the room that were caked within the inky darkness. They're master then had arrived.

He walked thorough the circles of three to the center, his minions closing the emptiness as he moved with his pet snake Nagini. The master had pale white skin, ruby red eyes, and slits for nostrils. He stopped in the middle of his minions, his pawns. Nagini curled up around her master protectively, hissing slightly at the minions flanked around them. The master lifted his hood and let it fall behind him, so that his pawns could take in he awesome presence. He closed his ruby red eyes again before opening them up and glaring at his pawns closest to him, no pawns wasn't what they were, they were his rook, his knight, his bishop, and his queen. Even though his queen let one of his most prized possessions be taken by the enemy; the filthy enemy. She was still his queen, and his most valuable piece to win the game. the pawns in the two rings behind the first were expendable, they could be lost to attain his goal. His goal of ultimate power over the world, and he would get that power.

"My precious followers. We have come to an fork in the road. We either quit, or take our time to shine. To show the world who we are and our awesome power." his voice thundered around the room. "Today is the day we stand up, and fight. And one day the world will be at our feet."

He of course had no intentions of sharing the world with the pawns that he's collected.

"Dumbledore is closing in on a check mate my friends, and if we do not stand up now, we shall forfeit." he paused. "We need a battle plan, a strategy. And I'd love to tell you all that we have one, and we do. Snape!"

His bishop stepped forward towards him and turned to his fellow minions before launching into the plan of action.

"The first battle to be sought is an attack on Sirius and Lyla Black. Of course they will be well armed, and ready for our attack. But to win is not the purpose of this, it is to take down as many people on they're side as possible. Our marks are the Mudblood Evans, Potter, Lupin, McKinnon, Longbottom, and any other possibilities." Snape paused. "Do not harm either of the Blacks."

"As Severus has said. That is our mission. I'd like to add that The Blacks have added another life to they're collection. If you can, capture the child."

"Yes Master." his pawns and pieces chanted at him. "Yes Master."

"Very well my minions, you are dismissed for now." he nodded at his cloaked pawns before sweeping out in the line they'd made available for him to leave though and into the darkness of the manor.

~…scène change…~

Half of England over Regulus Black rubbed his weary eyes after he told everyone he cared for of the planned attack, although he did not know when the attack would be. Feeling that there was nothing more that he could do, he got up from the fireplace where he'd flood his family and went to sleep. That night The Black household, _The Nest_, slept in worry, worry of not knowing when the storm would break out or where it would be at. They all slept in the same room for safety reasons. As the dawn broke the next morning, a feeling of calm was washed over the nest in a counter aspect. A month followed that night, and not until a chilly day in November, did the storm take its break.

An: So there is chapter 34, hope you liked it. Scary things are coming, and I expect another twelve chapters before the end so there is still more to come.

Reviews are like candy, always welcome.

Cheers,

Herb3

theherbflower gmail . com

herb3 yahoo . com

Happy Easter Folks! Or whichever you choose to celebrate.


	35. Bad Company

_Authors Note: Here is chapter le 34. Hope you all like it^^ Ok, so I just want to note that there is strong wording like of the cursing and sexual joking manner. I hope that you've all have had or will have a happy holiday season. Cheers and lots n lots of love._

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^ cursing! And lots of. _

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

_Herb3_

_Playlist: Nobody's Fault But Mine~ Led Zeppelin. Levon~ Elton John. The Wall~ Kansas. More then a feeling~ Boston. Peace Of Mind~ Boston._

_Upon a Glimpse._

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Bad Company_

1979

The Nest

Dorset County, England

The sun rose warm and golden with light hints of orange and red in its embrace. I flipped over comfortably on the edges of sleep. In ten minutes our alarm will go off, I'll wake up go and make some coffee and breakfast before getting Sirius up to get ready for the day. As that took place I'd be feeding Frank his morning bottle and putting him back down to sleep. Then once he was done I would go and get dressed for the day of work. Today was my third day back, and I was liking it. Its not that I didn't love being a mom, but really I needed to do something to help change this world. Remus would already be up with a cup of tea in one hand and the news paper in the other, already dressed to nine in ministry robes. I would scoot in wearing a robe and my bunny slippers. Then I'd feed Igraine and the day would start. And that, well that was ten minutes from now. So right now I could lay here and be lazy for those last few glorious minutes before the day would inevitably start.

"Clover…" Sirius whined next to me, surprising me by already being up. "Can we take today off?"

"Nope." I yawned. "Got to work."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Well you have to."

"That doesn't mean I have to want to."

"Come on, might as well just get up." I said as I sat up, my head dropping down onto my breast plate. Wow I can see my lap, that there is bossiness. "Besides, don't we both have tomorrow off? And I've got a case on a centaur. I've got to get back at that umbitch somehow."

"I love your thirst for revenge clover, it just suits you soo well." he laughed at me, sarcasm dripping from his sexy voice. "Remind me never to piss you off." he chuckled before flipping over and putting his arm around me. "Note to self. Don't piss of Clover. She'll what was it?" he paused playfully. "Oh yeah, cut off my family jewels."

"You'd better believe it. Though that might be a bit much. As I do love those jewels."

"I'd hope you do. As your married to them."

"Ugh I know. Its really a shame. Cant have those random shags with Moony anymore."

"What random shags with Moony? You telling me you and Moony had a fling?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Well Moony and I will just have to have a little chat." he chuckled. "Come on, your not Moony's type anyways."

I snorted at him.

"Too true. I am not in fact his Nymphy."

"That is still really weird you know…" he trailed off. "S'long as you and Moony don't have any more random shags I'm pretty sure I'm going to be just fine."

"Oh come on, just one more. Plus he has quite a lovely backside."

"Checking out other men's backsides? Shame shame Mrs. Padfoot."

I laughed at him before laying back down and flipping over to face him.

"James told me that once? Minus the checking out other men's backside bit."

"The shame shame Mrs. Padfoot bit?"

"Yeah. Cant tell you two are friends can you?"

"Pssh. Prongs and I are brothers. Moony too. So no more ogling."

"Hey at the time I could oggle." I grinned at him. "You and I were only friends then."

"Oh? Ok then. Who's got the better backside then eh?" he smiled at me mockingly.

"Do you really _really_ want to know that answer?" I asked with a flirtatious smile. "What if the answer you seek isn't exactly something you'll be happy with?"

"So, your telling me that Moony's got a hotter backside then me?"

"Yup." I grinned at him before running my hands around his neck and up through his hair. "But you've got a better front side."

"Do I really?"

"Oh yes, really." I grinned again. "Really really."

"Well then, if that's true. How about we show up for work just a little late today…"

"Sounds good. But unfortunately I've got a kid to go wake up and feed." I told him before planting a kiss on his nose. "Rain check?"

"Oh but my dear, we are ahead of schedule." he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "So we have the time."

"Well since you put it that way. Maybe being behind schedule wont be too bad today…"

~…scène change…~

"Morning." Remus called from behind his daily prophet. "Made breakfast since you overslept."

He thought I overslept. Oh the naïve little wolfie…

"Thanks. Was pretty tired."

Tired, ha now that Is a new one…

"Eh your welcome. Fed Frank too."

"Wow Remmy, your on a roll today. Thank you."

"Eh, figured I'd let you and Padfoot sleep in." he pulled down the paper and gave me a very _very_ significant look. He knew.

I grinned at him teeth and all.

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Welcome."

It was then that Padfoot walked out of our bedroom looking, pretty damn happy. Though I've got a feeling I know exactly why he's happy… I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Remus who was head long in his paper.

"Morning!" Sirius cheered before fixing himself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table. "So Moony, excited bout what was it Clover? Oh yeah, getting back at that umbitch."

"You can bet on that. I really do hate her." he laughed before taking a drink from his morning mug of tea. "She's going to be there too."

"Yeah, she is still trying to get that stupid Regime passed. Hammonds all for it, but he's a racist idiot so that's pretty much to be expected. I've got the goblins on my side though, and the dragon experts. I love having pull there…" I sighed happily while reaching out for an apple that sat in the green bowl at the center of the table. "Does good for my ego…"

"Yeah, and your little revenge moments like this morning where the only reason you got up was because you could see Umbridge fail miserably." Sirius chuckled. "I find it cute, you little ego maniac."

"I am not an ego maniac. I just would love to see the destruction of that evil old hag!" I protested while taking another bit of my apple. "Plus you didn't see her in the future. She sucked muggleborn's souls out with dementor's."

"Dude." Remus paused pulling down his paper to look at me. "That's just plain sick…"

"Plain sick? She said they weren't really witches and wizards and were stealing magic. Then she sucked out they're souls! She pinned Alistor Moody's eye on her friggin door! I hate that bitch!"

"That is just soo sick." Remus grimaced. "On soo many levels. Did you really need to explain to us that? You couldn't have kept it?"

"Nope, now you see." I humped and stood up. "I'm going to go and check on Frank." I told them both before skipping out of the kitchen to the nursery that'd been magic'ed there when Frank was born.

He was sleeping softly, his little tufts of raven hair sitting all cute like on top of his little head. I loved to just watch him, to just sit and watch him sleep. He came from me, and he came from Sirius. It was like the most beautiful thing in this world to me, we created him. Every little detail about him came from us, and he was only two months old. Part of me cant wait until he is a person of his own, but part of me never wants to let go. I want to just keep him to me always, and never leave. I just love him that much. I have never felt this way, this deep way about anyone ever. Its almost possessive, but in a good way. I could love Sirius, and want some of the same things, but It could never _never_ be this strong. It was amazing, and beautiful and terrifying all in one go, this new love I felt. Again, I just never want to let go. I stepped closer to the crib so that I was hovering over it, I reached down and picked him up in a bundle, with the little white blanket Molly had made for him. I held him close to me, cradling him in my arms. I began to rock him slightly, just enough to keep him sleeping, but not enough to wake him up.

His pale face was almost porcelain, pure white and unbreakable. He looked soo much like Sirius, that it scared me almost. The eyes, god his eyes. They were just soo much like Sirius's own that I didn't know what to think. They were the same deep blue that wasn't too dark or too light; the same almond shape; the structure of his nose forehead; and the same meaningful look in them when he's awake. It was almost as if they were carbon copies of themselves. Frank had my cheeks though, and my chin; my fathers chin. The same curve of the lips on the side. Maybe I seen more of Sirius in him because of how much I love those features, I don't know. Not really. But features aside. If he didn't look that way, no matter what way good or bad; I would still love him, because he was my son; because he was Sirius's son; because he was part of us; and because this feeling I have, I just cant shake. Its almost like heavy chains on, overbearing and heavy. But it doesn't hurt. In a sense they aren't heavy, or maybe they are because you can deal with them and be content. I was bonded to this little tiny child. And I would never want it any other way.

I would move heaven and earth for Sirius, for the people I loved because I loved them. But I could move heaven, earth and everything beyond it in a second for him. I would die in a millisecond for him, there is no question. I felt arms wrap around me. I leaned back comfortably. Sirius' dropped his head onto my shoulder, his chin propped up on the curve of it. The smell of cinnamon wafted through my nose, and in that moment I was content. Content with the world, with everything. Nothing else mattered. We must have stayed there like that forever, or at least forever was what it seemed. Calmly watching him sleeping there, tucked in that little white blanket, wrapped up in our arms. Nothing was more then this, nothing.

"The Prewetts are here to watch him for the day. We've got to go."

"I know." I sighed. "I just don't want to."

"I know Clover." he chuckled softly. "But you have to. Plus you have that case today you wanted so bad."

"I know. But I still don't want to leave." I smiled up at him. "But I do want to watch Umbridge fry…"

"Revenge spurred Clover, now that is a scary thought."

"Oh shut up. Its just against people who I really _really _dislike. Like Umbridge and Voldemort… and that rat bastard…"

"I know. And I second all of the above. But really, we have to go Clover. I'm going in late already and you start in twenty so… we _gotta _go."

"Ugh. I know. Alright." I grumbled before kissing Franks head and sitting him down to sleep. I covered him up and stepped back. "Lets go." I said grabbing Sirius's hand.

…scène change…

My case with Umbridge lasted all day, and part way into the evening. She just would not stop about how Wizards were better and everything else was below her. Blah blah blah. I have sores on my feet from being in tight ugly heels all day; my head is exploding with a migrane that could blast the roof off of the great hall; there were two people, make that three people at home waiting for me. Sirius must have gotten off hours ago, so had Remus. It was about a third way through the case when I hailed Remus down at a recess so that he could go home. I know The Prewetts were there all day with Frank so maybe he should go on home and relieve them. Get his feet up and eat something as the full moon was approaching. The shiny marble floors of the ministry of magic swished by me as I was heading out. It was raining out there so I naturally had on a thick cloak, stupid shoes though. I bet it would be a bad idea to walk barefoot in the rain, probably catch my death. (An: Don't walk barefoot in the rain, it really will get you right up to heavens door. Trust me, my dumbass has been there.) I yawned and tucked my arms in my cloak as I stepped though the doors and out into the night.

It was two blocks to the nearest apparation point, as this was down town London which of course was teeming with muggles and wizards. I yawned again and headed to the east. The lights in the houses were flickering with warmth. Wives cooking for their husbands; children laughing and giggling as they played they're last play before their mothers embraced them into sleeps warm folds. I picked up my pace even though my feet were screaming. The faster I got home the faster I could 1, loose these godamned shoes. 2, get my a nice butterbeer and cuddle up with my family. And 3, sleep. Merlin I needed sleep. I swear its no wonder I'm not the walking dead right now. Stupid Umbridge and her crappy ass asinine prejudice politics. If she wanted to fight dirty, I could be dirty. There is another case next week that she's battling me against. And ooh baby is she going down. Down like Donky Kong when he fought Godzilla. Ooh and another bright side, I could get high.

So I had finally made it to the apparation point. I yawned again, louder cause im just that goddamned tired. I figure that since I'm apparating just outside of the nest I could take off these stupid painful and dumb shoes and walk in the elements. So I reached down and pulled the right shoe off from the back of the heel before reaching over and getting the left shoe. The ground was cool to my feet, cold and slightly painful. But I liked it. I stowed the high heeled shoes in my tote bag I had hanging from my shoulder and picked up my wand. I took a few deep breaths as apparating could be a nerve racking thing. Then I lifted my wand and with a pop I was sucked into space. When the familiar pop of being at your destination rang out I smiled opened my eyes to see my home with the lights on and Sirius and Remus in the kitchen singing to Frank which the did do so often. Smoke would be billowing up into the nights sky from the chimeny in the little cottage we call home. Then I'd go in get that butter beer and be with three of my favorite men. Life would be grand once I just got inside.

That's not what I found waiting for me.

I felt my knees buckle and my legs cave in. My heart pounded strait to my chest where it got lowder and lowder with each passing beat. There were Ministry Officials running all around, the Auror squadron was there, the mps. My breathing started to hitch. The dark mark was hanging over the nest. Oh my god. In a split second I had jumped up, threw my bag off, and stormed my way up to the nest. I went to open the door when I was violently thown back from the house. I stood up winded and ran back only to meet the same greeting. I was beginning to panic. Why couldn't I get in? what the fuck was going on? Why were there Ministry Officials swarming my property. And what the blood fucking hell was the dark mark doing hanging over my home? Where was Frank? Was he alive? Where were Sirius and Remus? The Prewetts? What the fuck was happening? I couldn't do this! I could loose them. I.. I should have been home with them. I looked up to see healers moving a stretcher with a snow white sheet over it. And there were more, two more. Oh my god.

"Lyla? Lyla!" I heard Lily screaming in the background. "Oh my god Lyla."

I felt her arms around me, I felt my tears stream down my face. This could not be happening.

"Oh Lyla. Its going to be ok. Sirius is over in the medi-tent if you want to go and see him."

"Is.." I choked. "Is my…" sobs over came my voice. "Is my baby…" I choked again. "Is he… is he dead?"

"Franklin? I don't know. We havent be able to break down Fabian Prewetts protection spell."

"Wait what?" I snapped my eyes up to hers. "Protection spell?"

"Well yeah. I hope they're all right. Not even the death eaters could get in there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the attack started about two hours ago."

"Two hours ago? What the fuck? What if my kid is dying in there?"

"Lyla calm down ok. I'm sure Fabian isn't going to let him die."

"I.. I just… oh god. Oh god this cant be happening." I had always assumed that I would be there when they attacked. Oh god… "What happened who.. Who died?"

"Gideon Prewett, Severus Snape, and Doholov." she sighed softly. "Gideon was out here battling with Sirius and James when he… Doholov got him. And Sirius got Doholov."

"Snape? But Snape isn't supposed to die. Not now."

"Who knows how much history has be altered. Maybe he died now because he was supposed to die then. I don't know." she shook her head, he firery ringlets dripping raindrops. "He died saving James Lyla. He died saving James. He hated James. He hates James. I'm sure wherever he is he's cursing James because he saved his life." she sniffed, tear drops coming down her cheeks. "He loved me enough to save the man I love. Oh god what about Regulus?"

"I don't know." I choked out a sob. "I just don't know."

"Clover?"

I was in Padfoot's arms, and I was sobbing like a baby. I didn't know what to do, or how to act. I couldn't be brave and laugh it off with jokes or swearing. My child was somewhere I wasn't. somewhere possibly dangerous. What if the death eaters did get in? what if those fucking bastards have my son? And Fabian Prewett? A twin loosing a twin. Fate is a fucker. I couldn't stop the tears, I couldn't stop the fears, and I couldn't stop the fury that was building up in my chest. My child. My son. If anything happens to him I will take that sick fucking sadistic megalomaniac high son of a fuck bitch live. I will hunt him down with everything I have in me and rip every bit of flesh from his bones. Not my son. Not Frank. Good god not Frank…

"We've got the wards down." Yelled a anxious Mr. Potter.

I was in that house quicker then you could ever think. I ran in tails a blazing. I called screamed yelled for Fabian to answer me. Tears streaming down my face while I did so.

Fabian and Frank were in the back bathroom. The window had been covered by wood that Fabian had apparently magiced up from the floor. He'd jammed it into the window and sealed it with cement. Tears were running down Fabian's face as he held Frank. He looked up at me with these sad sad eyes. He handed me my child, who was blowing spit bubbles. I handed Frank to Sirius who was double checking him over and cooing and holding him close. I grabbed Fabians hand and squeazed it.

"I know what its like to loose a sibling. A twin. And now in your heart that you'll never get to see them in this lifetime again. I know the hurt, and I know the pain. I am sorry that this has happened, its not a fate I would ever wish on anyone. But It will get better. The pain, the pain is never going to go away. It will stay deep down in your heart, reminding you. There isn't anything to make it better, no bridges you can cross to be numb. In time it will fade away. Just know, and remember that even though Gideon is in a different place then you, that he's part of you. He's inside of you and that you'll never forget him."

"You had a twin?"

"His name was Fred. My annoying twin. I miss him to the moon and back, and I don't think about it too much because it saddens me. But I know the pain, and with time. That pain will heal."

"I just don't know what to do." he sobbed "How do I go on?"

"You stand up. Put one leg in front of the other and walk. That's how you go on."

The rest of the night was spent making sure everyone had a place to go, or sleep. Something to eat or drink. I moved Franks bassinet into our room so that I could be next to him. This night has brought more losses then the last year has. Snape didn't deserve to die, and neither did Gideon. Funny enough Snape and Gideon died in my future, but did they have to in this one as well? Maybe it's the whole equivalence of exchange thing. For one live saved, one must be lost. But if that was true why weren't the death eaters biting the dust then? Why the good guys? I don't know much or rather, care to ignore it. I have a feeling there is a bigger picture here. One that I haven't seen yet. One I wont foresee coming. I guess the present is the place to start. And hope to whatever was up there watching over us, that I would be ready when the time came.

An: so there is chapter 35. Hope you liked it. don't forget to review. So I know some of you are sad about the deaths, but again without death there can be no life. I try to stay true in the story to what I believe is the truth. That one cannot gain something if equal value is not met. You cant go buy a candy bar unless you have the money in equal value of the candy bar for trade. The plot has been the same since inception. I hope you did enjoy this, even though it was darker themed. Keep in mind that Lyla or Clover has just had her first child, so emotions are going to run high there. Also keep in mind, that without pain and suffering there can be no joy.

Cheers!

Herb3

theherbflower gmail . com

herb3 yahoo . com


	36. For All The Wrong Reasons

_Authors Note: Here is chapter le 36. Hope you all like it^^ Ok, so I just want to note that there is strong wording like of the cursing and sexual joking manner. I hope that you've all have had or will have a happy holiday season. Cheers and lots n lots of love._

In regards to a review.

I'm sorry, and this is to everyone. This piece of writing is crappy and

grammar riddled. Sorry. I'm not much of an editor and would really

love one. I am also sorry for looking ignorant with the smoking pot

thing. A friends opinion is obviously not as good as the real facts.

While I believe marijuana addiction is impossible, still some people

can get addicted. People are entitled to their own opinions, and I

enjoy hearing them. Thank you hihihi for reviewing. I agree with the

editing, feel like an ass for the pot thing, but I still think Axl

Rose and Sash are rock gods; and Freddie Mercury is the greatest

person to walk the planet. From this point out the story ends. And I

hope some of you readers are on for the ride.

Herb3

_rated __T__ for a reason... la...^^ cursing! And lots of. _

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of and to the Harry Potter world. Its all J. K's mess. Not mine. I'm only here to fix it! ^^ _

_Cheers!_

_Herb3_

Playlist: Hallelujah~ Rufus Wainright. In My Own Prison~ Creed. Through the glass~ Stone sour. The Last Stand~ Adelitas Way. The Song Remains The Same~ Led Zeppelin. Sweet Child O' Mine~ Guns N Roses. Miracles out of Nowhere~ Kansas. Eleanor~ The Turtles. What Is And Never Should Be~ Led Zeppelin. Bus Stop~ The Hollies.

_Upon a Glimpse._

_Chapter Thirty-Six: For All The Wrong Reasons._

The Nest, Dorset County

England.

The room was filled with silence, a pin could drop and silence would still fill the room. Frankie was in my arms sleeping, he did have a big day. Padfoot, Moony, Frank and Prongs were all sitting at the kitchen table going over something, voices hushed and low. Lily and Alice were on either side of Fabian who was sitting on the sofa while staring into the fire dead like trance. My heart ached for him, to have lost his brother. In the original timeline they both died, this time only one of them. I was waiting for Regulus to burst through the floo, Dumbledore did say he was going to send Regulus to us for the weekend, after all Snape died. Poor Regulus; poor Fabian. Fate didn't seem to be kind to them at the moment. I really wish that Gideon and Snape hadn't died, I could have stopped it, if only I'd of stayed home rather then make Umbridge eat her guts. I should have known, revenge spurs revenge. And hate spurs hate. They come in a full circle, never stopping and ever going. I should pay for this, after all they're just another notch in my price. Stupid! STUPID! My son could have died, two of my good friends did die. Fucking Voldemort! I will hunt him down and skin him. But god that's still revenge. And hunting him down like that would be for all of the wrong reasons.

The dying embers in the fire place burst into life. Growing tall and green, and in a flash of a moment Regulus was stumbling though them. He was still clad in his night clothing as it neared 03:00 in the morning.

"Is everyone alright?" he demanded while heading strait for Sirius who looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes. "No one got hurt right? Clover? Where is Frankie?" he whirled around at me worriedly before sighing at the site of us. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters." Padfoot sighed before standing up and walking over to his brother. "They attacked tonight. We were all at work, they showed up about dusk. Moony and I met up at the ministry and came home together. They were all around the outside when we showed up. I sent Moony off to get help, and when help arrived we went to battle. It was madness." he stopped and looked up at me. "I was so worried. It felt like my gut had been ripped from my stomach. Curses flying everywhere. A couple Auror's got hit, along with a few death eaters."

"Ok. So is everyone ok? Where is Severus? Has he made contact yet?"

"Reg…" Padfoot paused. "Snape he… he died."

"What?" Reg asked in a hallow voice. He began to tremble. "What do you mean Severus is…" he fell to his knees. "He cant be…"

"M'sorry mate. But he is."

The night wore on from there.

Regulus was huddled up in the spare room by himself, after all none of us could blame him for being sad. He lost his lover. Fabian was on the couch sleeping, of course after he downed a couple bottles of whiskey. Everyone else had gone to they're own respective homes, each and everyone of them in a somber mood. I couldn't find sleep. Sirius was snoring on my right; Frank sleeping in the cradle to my left. The sun was rising slowly, the first small rays of day break flittering though our curtains did little to help the need for sleep. Who else would die before this was over? Who else would be lost to this cause? I mean really, was it even worth it? I don't think that I can deal with this anymore, maybe I should just end it all now. Go take out that megalomaniac bastard before he got anyone else. Its no wonder that I cant sleep, I have all they're deaths on my head. First Frank, who died a horrible death just to save me; Gideon who died to save my child; Snape who died to save James… they're all dead. And I could have been home today, to stop this. But no, I had to go and take on Umbridge… I should be avada kedavra'd on spot for all of the things that have happened because of me.

I flipped the covers back and stood up. This wasn't fair, but what in life ever is? I crossed the room to the window and stuck my head under the curtains to see outside the nest. The garden was alive in its near autumn crops. Igraine was in her little hut sleeping softly. I had to make the stand today, I had to take him down now. Before anyone else was lost. I pulled back from the window into the semi darkness of the room. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of clothes for the day. Once I was dressed I pulled out a bag from the bottom of the wardrobe and put an extra set of clothes in it. I turned to Frankie who was sleeping soundly, his cute face scrunched up. I didn't want to leave him, to abandon him. And it kills me to do this, but there is no other choice, I have to go and stop Voldemort now before it was too late. We're nearing the already too late soon, after all if we don't stop Voldemort before Harry is born then there isn't much hope, time will go exactly how it did before. And we have already come to far to turn back now. I leaned down and kissed Frank on the head, a tear drop falling. I straitened back up and headed for the door.

"Clover?" Padfoot asked groggily from our bed. "What's going on…"

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." I told him a little too quickly before turning the door knob.

"Then why are exactly are you dressed with an overnight bag over you arm while trying to sneak past me?"

"I'm not!" I protested. "I'm going to make breakfast!"

"Liar." he said standing up from our bed. "Your going to sneak off aren't you?"

"No. I am not."

"Clover, at least do me the honesty of not lying to me. I'm not stupid." he told me darkly. "Why? Why do you wanna go off this time?"

"I'm not going anywhere damnit." I spat at him.

"Liar." he ripped my bag from me and unzipped it. "And your going to cook breakfast with a froe?" he asked pulling the long knife out of the bag before shoving it back in and tossing it on our bed. "Why? Why do you want to go off this time?"

"Why? Why do you think Padfoot? Because I want that bastards head on a fucking stick!"

"So you were just going to leave? Just like that? What about our son? Is he in any of your calculations? Or are you really just that selfish." he asked taking a few steps towards me. "What about the people here that care about you? The people that are ready to back you up no matter what? Hmmn?" he spat. "What about me? You really just want to up and leave? Leave me? Leave out newborn son?"

"Of course I don't want to up and leave! I don't want to leave anyone. But I don't have a choice here! He has to be taken care of." I told him nastily. "We knew this was coming! Why is it such a shock to you?"

"A shock to me?" he asked hollowly. "Do you want to know what really is a shock to me? You running off thinking you can save the goddamned world! That's the shock to me. Do you really think you can handle everything on your own? That you can take down Voldemort all on you own? With no one there besides you to back you up when might fail?" he grabbed me by the shoulder and shook me. "Are you fucking insane? Do you really have a death wish?"

"Of course I don't."

"Then what gives? Why are you so gung ho on doing this? aren't you scared? Or have you gotten that arrogant to think that you alone could save the day?"

"I just don't want anyone else to die for this Padfoot." I sighed. "Its not worth it, I should have already taken him down. I should have been here yesterday instead of at the ministry, but I wasn't. I wasn't there, and people died. I don't want anyone else to loose they're lives for my obsessive need to destroy him. I shouldn't have gotten involved with this time period, should have just gone after him. Then I didn't have that much to loose. Now I've got everything. And that bastard knows it, that's why he came here yesterday in the first place."

"Clover. Its no ones fault but his. You cant keep doing this to yourself. And you cant keep going on thinking that you alone can save everything. Its not possible, your not a god. It will take more than you to get him. You have to know that."

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Just come back to bed and get some sleep ok? We'll find away." he told me before steering me back over to the bed. "There isn't any point of getting yourself killed, plus it will just make things worse. Get some rest and I'll go cook."

"Padfoot? Really you cooking? I'll be fine once I've got some coffee in my system. You go back to sleep." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the door. "And you don't need to baby-sit me. Your right, I cant take him on alone." he smiled and flopped down on the bed. "In that case some pancakes do sound pretty good…"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

.scène change.

The Nest,

Dorset County, Northern England.

1979

Sirius's Point Of View.

The house was quiet, everyone was sleeping, and I was up getting a cup of coffee. The time was nearing three in the morning and I was trying to keep quiet. Both Clover and Frankie were sleeping, and I wanted to keep it that way. I poured myself the cup of coffee I had sought out and lifted it to my lips. The bitter taste of the strait black substance woke me the rest of the way up. The embers in the fireplace were red hot and barely visible in they're deaths. Rain was pelting the roof in sheets, but what can you expect from the weather this time of year? I took another drink and walked over to the kitchen table to sit. I cant believe how things have gone, and to some extent, Clover is right. We do need to take Voldemort out of power before that power grows more. I can scarcely imagine a day where all muggle born witches and wizards are put to trial over stolen magic and executed in the form of they're souls being sucked away by dementor's. That's a future I don't ever want to let happen. I don't know how or where or when, but something changed Clover. Its like she's lost faith in everything. I don't know what possessed her to think that the only way was for her to just go off and kill him. I don't know why she seems to think that the deaths of Snape or Gideon Prewett are her fault. Does she not know that the only person who's fault it was for they're death was the person who orchestrated it in the first place? I don't know what to convince her. I don't even know what got her to this way of thinking the first damn place.

The last embers in the fireplace died and the room was sent into darkness. I don't get it. How did she loose the faith? She was always so forward, so lets go get him because we will win and they will loose. Maybe she just is going in for all the wrong reasons. That has to be it. I cant figure out any other conclusion but that. Maybe now for her its not for the better of the world or the bigger picture but revenge. She has been caught up in that lately. At first I thought it was cute, to see her all angry and frazzled over Umbridge. I should have know, I should have stopped her new vengeful attitude. And I didn't. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't say something now to knock some damn sense in her head. Its like the Malfoy manor scene all over again. I sighed and drank the rest of my coffee. I stood up and dropped it into the sink before heading back to our room. I stopped in the hall in front of the room that Regulus and Fabian were sharing. The light was on. It was then that I heard they're voices. So I listened.

"You must feel pretty bad." I heard Regulus say softly. "To loose your brother."

"Its like part of me died. And in reality, part of me did." Fabian said before giving a great sigh. "He died doing what he believed in though, so that gives me a little comfort. And I'm sure he'd only have it that way."

"Gideon always did seem like that sort of bloke. On the bright side, he's in a better place."

"That's true. I know I'll see him again someday. Its just, my twin. He's gone. Its hard to think about, because part of me doesn't want to deal with it or believe it."

"I'm sure that with time it will get better. They say time heals all wounds."

"I know." Fabian sighed. "How are you? I mean you and Snape were more then friends right? How are you dealing?"

"Not much better. I loved him, and in a flash of a second it seemed like he was taken away from me. Its like my insides are hallow. I don't know what to do."

"Take your own advice. Time heals all wounds."

"Yeah. That is true huh?"

"Of course. The funeral is in a couple days right?"

"Yeah, they're burying him in just outside of Surrey."

"I'll go with you if you want. I mean, to give you some support." Fabian said in a soft tone that barely could be heard through they're door. "If you want I mean."

"I do." Regulus responded. "And if you want I can do the same."

"Sure. I'd really like that."

"Maybe we should get some sleep. Its almost four and you know Lyla will be in here getting us up for breakfast in a while."

"True. You think she'll make those waffles again? They were pretty good. Sirius must have hit a gold mine in her." I smiled at this comment.

"Well my bro's a smart bloke. I suspect it was the food that got him to fall in love with her in the first place."

"I'd believe that." Fabian laughed. "I'll take the floor if you want."

"Nah. We're both old enough to deal right? And I mean the bed's pretty big."

"Alright. Night."

"Night."

And with that the light went out.

I smiled lightly, they both seem to be doing well. I mean I never was much for the whole free love bit that Regulus seemed to radiate, but I do love him and wish him well. I don't have to accept it, and I know part of me never will. While I may not be as prejudice as the rest of our family is, I still don't believe that two men or two women belong together. I know Regulus loved that git though, and for him I am sad. I cant even think about loosing Clover or Frankie, it terrifies me. I don't know how he's doing it, dealing with that on his shoulders. They're both doing good, both him and Fabian. Maybe being around each other will do them some good. I headed the rest of the way down the hall to our room and crept in quietly. The moonlight was bathing the room, sending some rays of light around. Frankie was sleeping with his new teddy he'd just gotten from Lily, its still weird to think that this child was mine. It wow's me. He came from love, and so much more then that and I know he'll always be loved. By Clover, By the guys, by me… I crept over to the bed and slid into the blankets with a smile etched into my face. I cuddled up against Clover and quickly fell into sleeps folds.

.scène change.

An: Alright chapter 36. Phew. Some different point of views there. Pretty short by my standards as my standard is somewhere near five thousand words instead of three but… eh school and life and well this is the best that can be done for this chapter. So I know I'm making the characters that are effected by death heal quick, but really the story is ending so I'm speeding. Sorry for any grammar errors or misspelled words. don't have a beta and I'm a shitty editor. A beta would be nice though. Any hoots. Chapter 36 done! don't forget to review.

Cheers!

Herb3

theherbflower gmail . com

herb3 yahoo . com


	37. A Winters Tale

Story: Upon a Glimpse

Author: The Herb Flower

Email: theherbflower at gmail dot com

Disclaimer: Yeah, own nothing! Nothing! I tell you!

Playlist: Alejandro, Bad Romance, Just Dance, Love Game~ Lady Gaga. If I had you, For your entertainment~ Adam Lambert. Everytime We Touch~ Cascada

Authors Pre chapter note: sorry for the delay. College is waaay time consuming. So… here is chapter thirty seven… the second version, as I fancied this one more. Sorry for the grammar errors that might ensue. Will try to keep the spelling and grammar as best as I can.

Cheerio for now…

Theherbflower

Chapter 37: A Winters Tale

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

2025

The wind was light on the evening air. Four adults were walking across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They're voices were hushed and hurried. Leading the group was a willowy blonde, a dreamy expression painted on her pale face. The second following her was her husband, and looked anything but dreamy. A tall be speckled man followed after that, a saddened look on his face. The last one of the Professors at the school, he with an understanding look on his face. Somewhere in the distance a snowy white owl let out a hoot, breaking the silence of winter. The woman could feel the magic in the air, and knew with all her heart that the events that would transpire this eve would be for the good of the world, as time would restore itself. Even though she herself was sacrificing something that she loved and deeply cared for. She knew this was it, this was all or nothing. And tonight, if they should succeed in they're mission, all of time would be restored. Her husband was furious, and wanted this madness to end, she knew.

"This is insane Harry. Why? Why are we even doing this! She's my child!" The willowy blondes red haired husband growled. "How can we do this to her? To him? How can we put the world on they're shoulders, they're too young."

"George. I was eleven the first time I took on Voldemort. They're both two very strong passionate children. They will be fine. Have faith in your daughter. Have faith in Frank." the be speckled man told him. "This is how it has to be."

"Screw that! What if she dies? What if they both do? We're sending our children strait into a suicide mission!" George Weasley growled. "How can you just be ok with that? And you Luna? Our daughter? Your just going to let her go and do this?"

"My love." The woman sighed. "I don't want this any more then you do, but she is the only one that can repair what has been broken. They both are the only people in all this world that can. The prophecy spoke of this, and its our job to carry it out. Have faith in our Lyla, she will fix this."

"I just… I'm worried damnit!" he growled. "And you Neville? Your ok with this?"

"Of course I'm bloody not George!" the Professor spat. "But its how it is. They're going to be just fine. Like Harry and Luna said, have some faith in them."

"Does Leslie know?"

"No… I haven't told her." Neville Longbottom sighed. "But I will. And I know that everything is going to work itself out. They have to fix what Voldemort screwed up the first damn time."

"There they are." Luna Weasley sighed. "Look at them, both sound asleep."

"They better not be getting too friendly…" George growled at seeing his daughter snuggled up to her friend. "She's still my baby. Imagine what Fred's going to think."

"Oh please George. They're fifteen." Luna told him with a reprimanding look. "How old were we?"

"Older then that."

"Do you have the spell Harry?" Neville asked the other man with the same pained expression on his face. "Its nearly midnight."

"I do." Harry pulled a old faded piece of parchment from his pocket. "Get the time turner."

George was looking down at his daughter with a sorrow look. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She murmured and flipped over.

"Be careful." he told her softly. "And don't do anything stupid."

"She wont love. She'll be just fine. I've never seen her do a stupid thing in all of her life."

"I know." George replied. "I know." and as no one seen, snuck a crumpled piece of parchment into her sleeping bag.

"Its time." Harry told them while lifting his wand. "Neville."

Neville broke the time turner around his sons neck and stood back.

"Aramento de cassio. Almente tyme. Anno Domini 1975."

And with a whoosh the two sleeping teenage children were gone.

…scene…change..

England

2028

"Are you sure about this son?" his father asked with worry laced on his voice. "I mean are you sure you want to do this?"

"Da, please. I'll be fine. And trust me, I need to do this." the eighteen year old boy told his father while pushing his red hair from his face. "Everything is going to be just fine, I'm sure she's going to be happy to see me. I mean come on its been three years. Almost four."

"Alright son. Tell her that I love her, and that I miss her." His father told him solemnly. "I'm sure that she's ok, that they're both ok. I love you. Be careful." his father put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed them. "Please come back safely, and bring her with."

"I will Da, trust me." he smiled at his father. "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

"Alright." his father told him before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Make sure you take that coat your mother made you."

"I will Da." he said softly, clutching the red sweater in his hands tightly. It was the last thing she made for him before she died. "Have faith Da, everything will happen as its meant to. And maybe once this is all fixed, we can have them both back."

"Go get em son." his father nodded at him. "Got the time turner son?"

"I do." he held the golden object in his hands before breaking it. "Ready when you are. Its midnight."

"Aramento de cassio. Almente tyme. Anno Domini 1979"

And with a whoosh his son was gone, just as his daughter had. And with bitten nerves, he waited.

…scene…change…

England

The Nest

1979

The room was smoky, soft tendrils of wood fumes drifted up into the air and out through the cracks in the windows a doors. Chestnuts could be smelled roasting in the kitchen, basking the home with a wonderful presence that Christmas time was here again at last. The faint smell of gingerbread cookies were wafting in from the kitchen as well, and to be truthful it made my mouth water. Clover had locked herself up in the kitchen all day determined to bake cookies and pies for everyone we knew. Now this is kind of weird as Clover was never the domestic type in the past, but hell she could cook and if she can cook cookies and cakes and pies anything like she can her pancakes, then I'm all but down. Regulus was bunking in the spare room with Remus, not that Regulus was home much. Remus was reading, but since Moony always reads it shouldn't be much of a shocker. I was in the front room with Frank; we were watching one of those movie things on the muggle telly. It was quite interesting to be honest. There were these guys wearing uniforms chasing bad guys. Plus there were motorcycles and that had me from the go. Frank seemed to be enjoying himself as he had a big fat smile plastered all across his face. This kid was definitely mine. The little bugger was as cute as could be too.

Clover had taken some time off from her work after the attack a few months back. I think she realized her mistake, as she hasn't talked about it since. Every time I try to bring the subject up she gets all flustered and changes the subject, which is the hot headed stubborn Clover that I know and love. Frank was staring at the fire now with curious look on his face, for being not much but four months old he's pretty smart. But since I am his father I might be just a little biased on that. Biased aside, I still think he's a smart one. He's going to grow up and be handsome like me and smart like his Uncle Moony. Then I will get Prongs to teach him how to be a fan flipping tastic flyer. This kid is going to be a great wizard! I swear it. And he'll have Clover's ingeniousness and my mischievousness. This kid is going to be a blast! I swear. So now the good guys who were chasing the bad guys are corned up in an alley behind some pub. This thing is quite entertaining.

"So are you two going to come and eat dinner or what?" Clover's voice came from the doorway to the kitchen. She looked tired, but since she's been in the all bloody day that's to be expected. "I made Roast Beef, Mashed potatoes and beets. So get your arses in here!"

"Beets? But you know I hate beets!" I protested. "They're gross!"

"Padfoot really, what are you three? They aren't that bad and plus, they're good for you."

"But I don't want to eat beets! They're gross!"

"Padfoot, shut up! Now get in this kitchen and eat, or don't at all." She huffed before taking Frank out of my arms and prancing into the kitchen.

"Yeah Padfoot." Moony laughed. "Shut up and get in there or you get sent to the dog house."

"Oh shut it Moony." I said pushing him through the door. "Or I will throw you to the wolves."

"That was a really lame burn line Padfoot, a really really lame one." Moony sighed sardonically.

"Yeah well tuff. Your just going to have to deal with it!" I told him with a shove.

"Both of you stop being two year olds and get in here before the friggin food goes cold." Clover sighed as she bustled around with Frank who she took from me and strapped into his high chair, her hair falling in her face sexily. Maybe later we could celebrate the holidays alone…

"Damnit!" she cursed after a loud knock sounded on the door. "Padfoot. Go and get that and if its Regulus and Fabian, please remind them that they're late."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her before walking back out of the kitchen. I walked over to the door and pulled it open letting the blizzard inside. Great, Clover is going to skin me. "Reg? is that you there bundled up. Clover says that your late, and that you have to do the dishes. Where is Fabian, I thought you two were at the Quiddich Match?" I closed the door.

The bundled up person dropped they're hood to look me in the face. They definitely weren't Fabian or Regulus.

"Is this the home of Lyla Winchester?" the stranger asked me. "Please tell me that it is."

"Um Winchester no. Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Who are you? And what do you want with her? How in the hell did you get passed the wards?"

"Dumbledore told me to come here."

"Alright, that answers on question. What about the other two?"

"I need to find her. Its important." he told me slowly. "Is Frank Longbottom here?"

"No… wait." I paused. "Franklin Longbottom, short brownish blonde hair?"

"Yes, big nose. Annoying. In love with plants."

Uh-oh…

"What's your name."

"What the hell does that matter? Is Lyla Winchester here or fucking not?"

"No. But there is a Lyla Black here if you want to see her."

"Black?" he asked me confused. "Who the hell are you?" he growled at me.

"Me? Oh no one special. Just I don't know, maybe her fucking husband." I spat. "Now who the fucking hell are you and what do you want with my wife?"

"Padfoot. What the hell is taking you so damn long…" Clover stood in the door way with a shocked face. "Wha… Fr.. Fred?" she asked hollowly. "Is that you? Really?"

"When the fucking hell did you get married? And why in the hell didn't you invite me?"

"Fred." She stated before flying at him. "Oh my god how is this possible? Your not even supposed to be in this time period. Oh my god!" she hugged him tightly. "Is Da here? How is he? And mum? And Lily and James and Albus and Rose and everyone? How's Hugo?"

"They're all fine. Da told me to tell you that he loves you, and that he's missed you."

"He knows where I am?" she asked him in the same hollow voice. "How? This isn't a dream right?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not you dip! Why would it be?"

"Of Fred. God I've missed you soo much." she hugged him tighter.

I stood there just watching them. Wow, this is uh… weird.

"Um." she pulled back with pink on her face. "Fred this is my husband Sirius. Sirius this is my brother." she turned to me. "Oh my god and Merlin!" she said happily.

"Hi. Sorry for the third degree. These days you cant be too careful."

"Nah. Its ok." he stuck out his hand and we shook. "So you married my sister eh? Better be being good to her. Don't want to have to kill you ya know."

"Of course I'm being good to her." I snipped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just have to be sure. Now explain to me everything." he told her. "And I'll explain everything to you."

"Ok but there is something you should know. Frank…" she trailed off her face going white. "He… Padfoot?" she asked me silently before grabbing my hand.

"He died about a year and a half back." I told him softly.

"Oh." Fred sighed. "Ok. I guess this would be a good time to tell you about mum then."

"What about her?" Clover asked quietly. "Is she ok?"

"She died last summer. Dragon Pox. Da took it real hard, he told me to tell you that he is sure she's fine and that she loves you. She wanted to tell you that when you got back but she, well she didn't have the time."

"Oh…" she turned to me with those big blue eyes in water. I pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"I thought the reunion would be happier." Fred told me with a sad look on his face. "Lyla." He called her. She turned her face towards him. "Everything will turn out ok in the end. I'm sure of it."

"I know." she nodded. "Come on I made dinner." she pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. "And I've got a surprise."

"What?" he asked a smile warming its way onto his face. "Come on I hate surprises. Plus I've been surprised already tonight. Your married! And its not to Frank like Hugo and I bet on. Damn now he owes me ten and I cant collect."

"Its called a surprise for a reason. So what you didn't think I'd ever marry Frank? Is that what your saying?"

"Yup! I always knew."

"Yeah I'm sure you necrophiliac."

"Whatever you beast lover. Rose and Scorpius got married last spring. And they've got a kid on the way." he grinned at her. "Imagine, the Weasley line and the Malfoy line, crossed."

"Al tell Heather?"

"Of course. After James told her first. Then she ran to Albus and attacked him with hugs and kisses. In the great hall at breakfast. They're getting married this summer."

"Aww…" Clover sighed. "Love."

The door banged open again and two more bundles walked in.

"So this Match was awesome!" Fabian told us before stopping and staring at Fred loose like. "Dude its like seeing a ghost."

"What?" Regulus asked before turning around. "Whoa. It's a male Clover."

"I know. Hey Clover, we're not like related in any way are we?" Fabian asked. "Cause dude… Molly's eye structure and you have it too…"

"Ok so what the hell is going on? Frank and I are kind of hungry." Remus growled walking out of the kitchen. "Um.. What gives?"

"Guys." Clover said brightly. "This is my brother Fred. Fred this is Fabian Prewitt, Regulus Black, and Remus Lupin. Now how about we go and eat." she grinned taking Frank from Remus, "And this little bugger is our son, Frank."

"Ok. Yeah lets eat." Fred said brightly. "And you a mum." he walked towards her. "How'd that one happen? Or wait… yeah I don't really wanna know."

…scene…change…

The night was calm, a light wind had sprung up over the snow. I couldn't sleep, cause Merlin I'm so excited. Fred is here. My brother, my twin. And gosh am I happy. I snuggled over to Padfoot who's chest was rising and falling in a steady pattern. He took it so well, they both did. I laid my head on his left breast and sighed contentedly. This was awesome! Now if only Da was here…

"Cant sleep?" Padfoot asked looking down at me with sleep still clinging to his eyes.

"Nah, too excited."

"I'm sure you are. Tomorrow is Christmas."

"I know. Franks first."

"Yeah, I bought a new camera just for the occasion. James and Lily will be over round ten?"

"Yeah. Hey Padfoot?"

"What?" he asked softly.

I turned to look up at him and smiled.

"I've got something for you." I grinned mischievously. "Might make your dreams come true…"

"Coconut bra and grass skirt? Clover you shouldn't have!" his face lit up excitedly.

I laughed.

"Go and get me some tea, then maybe your dreams will come true." I told him with an eye roll.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted me like the loon he is and dashed off.

I just smiled after him, then pulled out the box with the coconut bra and grass skirt.

Damn I loved that idiot.

Authors Note:

So yup… tee hee. I've loads more in store. Might squeeze a few more chapters in.

Cheers!

theherbflower

5-July-10


	38. Made in Heaven

**Upon A Glimpse**

Chapter 38: _**Made in Heaven**_

**Author: **Herb3 Theherbflower

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own nothing of J.K Rowling's. She's the mastermind behind it all. I do however state that Lyla Weasley/Winchester was of my own creation along with other original characters.

**Authors Pre Note: **Thank you for reviewing; Taffyrose; angel outsider; Ok so… what is done in this chapter has been planned for a long long long long time ok! So get pissed if you want to, I don't care. I planned it this way and want it to be and go this way and so yeah. Bet you cant see it coming. Or maybe you can, I've put out hints…

Cheerio for now!

**Playlist: **Alejandro~ Lady Gaga. Would you still love me~ Chicago. Blinded by the light~ Manfred Manns Earth Band.

Chapter Thirty- Eight: Made in Heaven

The Nest, Dorset County

England 1979

December 31st

"I still cant believe this, its just too weird."

"I know Moony, it is a bit odd…"

"Prongs he just showed up! Like that!"

"I know, but we should be happy for her. After all, its been what three almost four years since she'd last seen him? that's a long time to go without seeing a brother, let alone a twin."

"I know. Fabian is convinced that they're related somehow. Go figure."

"True. Now he can take the whole 'Uncle Fabian' thing to heart. I am happy for her though." James told Remus over his tankard of beer. "Padfoot and him seem to get along, that's something."

"True." Remus replied. "Its still just plain weird though." he pouted. "So guess who's coming over tonight?" He asked brightly. Without waiting for an answer he prattled on. "Dora. Yup. I brought her this cute little hat from Germany, she's going to love it."

"Moony. Its too late for you, you know that?"

"Shut up prongs." Remus pouted. "I cant help it."

"I know. I just love to give you a hard time about it." James took a drink of his beer. "And imagine, the 1970's are almost gone. We've seen a whole decade! And a half!"

"Prongs your nuts."

"What ever Loopy Lupin."

"Hey when are you going to ask Lily? I mean its been like a year now."

"Err…" James stammered off. "I was actually going to ask her um… later." his face grew increasingly red. "At midnight."

"Wait lemme get this one strait." Remus took another drink of his own beer. "Your planning to ask Lily Anne Evans, love of your life, to marry you on new years eve? At the stroke of midnight? And at the end of a decade? My my Prongs. aren't you the romantic type…"

"Shut up Moony." James shoved his adopted brother roughly. "You make it sound sappy."

"It is sappy you damn sap! But I think she's going to appreciate it a lot."

"You think?" James asked his friend with a worried look. "What if she says no? what if she doesn't love me like I love her anymore?"

"Prongs don't be stupid. I'm positive she is going to say yes, so don't get your knickers all in a twist."

"Now just what might you two ladies be talking about over here eh?" came a third voice from behind them. "Who're you gossiping about over here?"

"Padfoot you dope, who said that we were gossiping?" Remus asked his other adopted brother in a joking voice. "But if you really must know its you. We were over here talking about how your hair cut makes your face look old."

"And wrinkly." James added. "And please shave off the mustache, it looks just plain bad."

"Well who in the hell asked your opinion you birds?"

"See how wounded he looks Prongs? Like a cat who's milk was taken by the neighborhood dog."

"Now your comparing me… to a cat?"

"Of course. With that mustache, its hard not to." James sniggered at his brother. "No really, we were talking about Lily."

"Prongsie here is going to ask her to marry him at the stroke of midnight." Remus quipped. "Like a romantic sappy goon."

"Aww Prongs! M'so proud of you. Taking a leaf out of my book." Sirius cried swinging his arm around his brother. "So cute!" he pinched James's cheeks. "My baby's all growed up!"

"Padfoot. Get off of me!"

"Moony. Help me here…" Sirius whined at his friend with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Help me smother Prongs in love!"

"Of course." Remus sniffed a fake sob. "Oh Prongs." he said before bear hugging his brothers. "We're just soo proud of you Prongs!"

"All growed up and living like an adult." sniffed Sirius

"I love you man!"

"I love you too!"

"it's a big love fest."

"Love…" Sirius sniffed another fake sob. "Gosh man, its like a cornucopia of love!"

"Ok…" a fourth feminine voice asked from behind them. "What the hell is going on? And what are you doing to James?"

"Lily!" Sirius chirped jumping over at her and pulling her into a hug. "M'so proud!"

"Of… what?" Lily asked stiffly while trying to get her friends arms off of her. "Black get off of me!"

"Lily!" Remus chirped at her as Sirius did and jumped over at them and bear hugged the two. "Love!"

"Are you two drunk or something?"

"Me?" Sirius pulled back. "Oh yes, quite possibly."

"I as well…" Remus told her pulling back. "So yeah…" Remus winked at her. "See you later toots." He pulled Sirius away from both her and James and disappeared.

"Ok… your friends are nuts!" Lily told her boyfriend while reaching out to hug him. "Both loony."

"I know. They're just nutters. I don't know them." James joked. "But I love them."

"You don't know them and love them?" Lily laughed. "Quite the love affair…"

"M'hmnn." James grinned. "So I brought some mistletoe…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really? Who for?" she grinned back at him. "Perhaps you should charm it to specifically float over two certain peoples heads…"

"Indeed Lily love. Though as it is nearing midnight, I might have a little something for you?"

"Oh yeah? And that might be?" she asked him with a smile. "Maybe a kiss?"

"Only if your lucky."

"Prat." she shoved his shoulder in jest. "What is it?"

"Ok." James pulled back from her and pulled something out of his pocket. "Lily. I uh…." he started caught up in his words. "Um ok. So uh Lily, I know we've only been dating for like a year or so… but in that um short year, which it was cause it seemed to fly by way fast but um… ok so um, I know its only been a year and I have loved that year and I uhh well I love you… so um what I'm trying to say… not that this is erm very easy cause its like not and um well…" James ran his nervous hand through his hair and scratched his head. "I was wondering if…" he kneeled down in front of her and opened the little red velvet box that he'd pulled out of his pocket. "Will you Lily Anne Evans, Marry me?"

Lily stood there for a moment just looking down at James as if she were a fish ready to jump into water. Then a split second later her face grew into a large bright grin and flung her self down at him in a hug. Lily kissed him and pulled back laughing.

"Of course you prat! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well um… I dunno… but yay!" James cheered and pulled up to stand on her feet before swinging her around in a circle happily. "I love you Lily." he grinned at her.

"I know James. And I love you too." They kissed again. James pulled back with a smirk. "Now bout that mistletoe…"

…scene…change…

The Nest, Dorset Country

England

December 31st 1979 23:56

Music was wafting about the room comfortably. Everyone that had shown up at the nest for the big New Years eve party looked lively. People drifted around the room happily, drinking and being merry. James had just asked Lily to marry him; Sirius and Remus were both drunk and singing bad versions of Led Zeppelin songs; Lyla and her brother were talking while eating the cake that Alice and Frank had brought over for the party; Frank and Alice themselves were snogging on the sofa; Fabian was getting stoned over next to the fire; and I was sitting sullenly in a chair by the window. Now I don't exactly like being sullen but… I'm sad. Sad because Severus is dead, because I'm not nor was I ever in love with him. I thought I was though, that's what makes everything worse. Apparently I wasn't, just as he always said. I sighed and took a long drink out of my firewhiskey. Maybe this was just how it had to be and plus… I cant deny that I've been having feelings of some sort. I mean they scare me but… at the same time they excite me. I looked up to see James and Lily grinning over at me with mischievous glints in they're eyes. I raised by brow and shook my head. Nutters. How my brother attracted nutters I'll never know. But at least they were the good sort of nutters. And on the flip side. I liked them.

"Hey Reg!" Fabian called over at me as he walked over. "Wanna toke up?"

I rolled my eyes. Pot head. This house is full with pot heads. Well most of them excluding James and Frank. "Fab? Do you have to?"

His face faltered a bit.

"It makes it easier." he sighed and sat down on the corner of the chair I was sitting in. "Makes the pain a little less sharp."

"Aww Fab, M'sorry." I muttered feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to make you sad man." I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Sure I'll toke up with you."

"Here." he handed me the pipe and lighter. "Trust me."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes again and smoked. I broke out coughing. "Damn. that's hard on the lungs."

"How do you feel?" He grinned at me, his auburn hair floating around his face handsomely. "Better huh?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "I've just been real sad lately."

"I know. You loved him didn't you?" he asked with a small smile.

"Nah. Just thought that I did. It makes it worse though, lemme tell ya." I sighed. "What about you? You still really miss your brother huh? that's how come you've been stoned for the last month for huh?"

"Yeah." he sighed leaning back on the chairs arm. "I'll get through it though."

"Of course. If you ever need someone, I'm right here."

"Thanks." he smiled at me.

It was hard not to reach out to him, because I wanted to. Everything inside of me was screaming that I should.

"Two minutes everyone!" Clover yelled at us all excitedly. "Alice! Frank! Can you wait two minutes or not?"

"Yes." Alice exclaimed happily. "We can wait."

"Well well well…" Sirius grinned at me. "Looks like there is something floating in the air."

I raised my eyebrow through my haze to see a little piece of green shrubbery dangling over mine and Fab's heads. I felt my throat go dry and took another swig of my whiskey. Oh boy…

"What Padfoot are you talking abou…t…" Clover asked looking up. A huge grin cracked on her face. "Well now Reg, what do you do in a situation such as this…"

"I uhh…." I looked up again. "I don't know…"

"What about you Fabian? Any ideas?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Well yeah." Fabian grinned. "If he's up for it."

My stomach somersaulted did he mean it? Well of course he meant it, probably wouldn't say if he didn't but…I…

"Well Regulus?" Lyla's brother Fred asked with a matching grin. "What'll it be?"

"Uhh… I mean sure…"

"Good, cause we've got ten… nine… eight…" Sirius started to count down. "Clover get your pretty little arse over here!"

"Are you sure?" he asked the smile still painted on his handsome face.

"I am."

"Five… four… three… two… one!"

As cheesy as this is, we kissed at the stroke of midnight. It was like magic it was. His lips on mine. And in my gut, this time I knew that this was only the first of many.

…scene…change…

The Nest, Dorset County

England

January 1980

I giggled as I rolled over off of Sirius, with a big ass grin on my face. He blew on my ear and I giggled more. I sat up quickly and reached down to tickle his bare feet that were hidden under the covers. He started to giggle himself at that point, kicking around the bed trying to loose me. I climbed back up and planted a big fat wet on right on his lips before flipping back over and standing up and stretching. "Your made in heaven, you know that?" I asked turning around to face him. "One could say the same thing about you love." he responded. I started to giggle again as he pulled me back into the bed. He reached for my thighs that he knew were ticklish and began his piece of the war. I laughed and shook him off of me before wrestling with him and pinning him down on the bed. I kissed his nose and again flipped over to stand up.

"Ugh! We were having fun! Where are you going?" he whined in that voice that made my knees turn to jello. "You know if you come back to bed I might do that this with my tongue…"

"Don't be gross Padfoot!" she picked up a pillow that was littered on the floor and chucked it at him. "But that does sound good…" I trailed off. Really good. "But I've got a kid to check on Padfoot. Buck up man! I'll be back in a bit." I rolled my eyes and pulled on an old shirt of his and left the room. The house was dark, and since Fred and Remus were both bunking in the living room I tried to move very quietly. I tip toed past the sofa where Fred was and smiled, my brother was here! I had just made it past the room where Regulus and Fabian were, doing probably something note worthy, when Fred called out.

"Lyla! What are you doing up so damn late?"

"Checking on Frank." I told him quietly walking back over towards him. "Why are you up so late?"

"Giggling woke me up."

I felt my face heat up. Good god am I glad that there isn't any light on.

"Well go back to sleep."

"Can I come with you to check on Frank?" he asked very chipper. That dope always was a chipper one, even in the mornings… "Please?"

"Of course." I told him before walking back over towards the nursery. He followed.

Frank was sound asleep when we walked into the nursery. I tiptoed over to the crib and looked down at him. He was so cute! With his cute little baby face resting on the blanket Gran had knitted for him. His little stuffed rabbit tucked in with him. He was getting bigger, nearly four months old. It was insane how much I loved that little guy, he is my world.

"Aww." Fred chimed from behind me. "He's so cute! How in the world did you fall in love, get married and have a kid?"

"Just worked itself out that way I guess. Though I've got to say, three years ago if you told me that I'd go back in time, loose Frank, fall in love with Sirius Black, get pregnant and then married I'd tell you that you needed to go and seek professional help." I grinned over at him. "But I am happy the way things turned out. Not too happy about loosing Frank, but happy none the less with life at the moment."

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Wait… you got pregnant before you got married?" he raised his eyebrow at me. "You didn't tell me that one…"

"Oh posh. Don't get so defensive. It happened the way it happened."

"You don't plan on coming back do you?" he asked me sadly. "Da's going to be sad."

"I know." I nodded feeling my throat restrict. "But this is how it is. How it has to be. You will tell him that I love him when you go back right?"

"Of course." he laughed. "But I cant imagine life without you."

"You idiot! I'll be there. Just older. Much. And plus, I'm told that there will be a duplicate of me. Or that's what a little birdie told me."

"Your crazy sis. But I love you anyways." he wrapped his arms around me. "Its going to be weird."

"Yeah…"

At that moment Frank woke up with a wail, he was hungry.

"So if you don't want to see me breast feeding I'd back out now."

"Breast what?" he asked confused. Idiot. "Oh oh! Um yeah see you in the morning." he kissed my cheek. "Love ya."

…scene…change…

**Authors Note: **So there is chapter thirty eight.

Next chapter: it's a beautiful day. James and Lily Highlights as well as some Frank Alice ones.

Cheers for now!

7 July 10

~theherbflower

theherbflower at gmail dot come


	39. Its a beautiful day

**Upon A Glimpse**

Chapter 39: It's A Beautiful Day

**Author: **theherbflower

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own nothing of J.K Rowling's. She's the mastermind behind it all. I do however state that Lyla Weasley/Winchester was of my own creation along with other original characters.

This is in honor of a rock n roll genius who died this last year.

Three cheers for dio!

**Authors Pre Note: **

**Playlist: **Will you still love me~ Chicago. Heaven and Hell~ Black Sabbath

Chapter Thirty Nine: It's a beautiful day.

Oakham, Ruland County

England

March 1980

Rich evergreen ivy was climbing up the red brick walls of the Potter Mansion. A light springy breeze had sprung up the air creating a warm mellow atmosphere for this day in late March. Now on a normal March day there was wind, rain or sleet, as had been for most of the past month, but today it was sunny and beautiful. And for a throw together wedding, I've got to say that this wasn't so bad. The back yard of the Potter Mansion was decorated handsomely with rich velvet streamers and ribbons strung up artfully in the trees. It was a picture of perfection, and I was so happy for them. Lily was all dressed up in white and looking quite radiant in her gown. Alice and Mrs. Potter were both rushing all over her while her own mother cried next to her. Lily was absolutely ecstatic. She had this huge smile plastered on her face that I wasn't quite sure would ever come off. The bridesmaids dresses were yellow, just as that dream had shown me. Everything was exactly the same down to the last ice cube in the iced tea. I was so very happy for her, and I knew today meant so much to her. I was happy for Alice and Frank too, they were both going to tie the knot next month. Love was all that you could smell in the air, sweet and just right, just the way that it should be. And even though there is the threat of death looming on the horizon, nothing could take this day away. Love lives forever, and that's just how it should be.*

"Alright girls." Mrs. Potter called over to us. "Lets get this show started. Your first Alice dear."

Alice smiled wonderfully and turned to Lily.

"Just breath Lily. Today is going to be great!" she grinned that Alice grin of hers and left down the flight of stairs to the ground floor before she would make her way to the back. I grinned and repeated the same motions that Alice had before following lead and descending the stairs. Nymphadora came down after me, with her cute little pink hair and green dress. It was just the way it happened before in the dream. Sirius standing next to James with little Frank a large beam on his face; Remus next to them; and James looking entirely too worried over nothing. Sirius smiled at me and I seen Frank giggle his little baby laugh. Fred, Reg and Fabian were off to the sides with similar beams plastered on they're own faces. I got down to the end of the isle and turned to see Lily walking down after me with her father next to her. She looked so beautiful, and so very happy.

And the day went on from there.

* * *

Music was blasting copiously out of the speakers next to the dance floor, and both Prongs and Moony were cutting a rug to the beat to Please don't go by KC and the Sunshine Band. I had Frank on my hip while Fred stole my wife for a dance. It was still vaguely weird to think of her as that, but hell, who cares. I love her. I walked over to an empty table and sat down. Man Prongs got hitched today, s'kind of weird. It happened just as that dream thing Clover showed me too. Frank gave a gurgle and I smiled at him before bouncing him playfully. He started to giggle and grin up at me. He reached his little hands up playfully and grabbed a chunk of my hair and gave a pull.

"Don't worry little man." I told him quietly. "One day you'll have a set of gorgeous locks just like your old man. I'll teach you all the tricks of the trade too."

He just gurgled at me, but somehow I know he knows.

"Hey." Regulus sat down next to me. "Talking to Frankie there?" he asked as he rubbed Frank on the head. "I see Fred stole your Clover." he smirked.

"Eh, I figure since he's her brother, he gets higher priority."

"Mnhmmn…"

"Yup!"

"Beautiful day huh?"

* * *

"Stop that!" I hissed sinking back into the water. "That tickles."

"That's the point Clover."

"So! Quit!" I giggled. "Please?" I whined at him as he kept up tickling my foot and me bucking back.

"On one condition." he grinned his sexy macho mischievous look on his face. "How about some rub a dub dub making love in a tub?"

"Padfoot." I swatted at him. "No! we're supposed to be relaxing."

"I know how to make you relax."

"I mean without the sex." I grinned. "Plus I don't really want anymore kids right now so please lets be responsible and keep it in our pants?"

"But Clover! We can tell that kid someday that we made them in water!"

"Padfoot. Be realistic here. Of course I want to have more children, but we've got other responsibilities and they're more important. We've got to finish this whole Voldemort business and then we can have more."

"You're a kill joy Clover." he sighed. "Clover we should be happy. And live happy. And do all the normal things married people do. So what If Voldemort is outside. Love is the only thing worth fighting for. And I love you. And I want to be with you. I want to have more kids with you; grow old with you; and die with you. Screw Voldemort. He can go to hell."

"Thank you Sirius. You know that I love you to, and I want everything you do and then some. You're the love of my life, and there will never be another you. I just really need to stay grounded right now. And a war zone is no place to bring a kid up in."

"I know its not. I just want to make love with you. I want to take that risk right now."

"Your so pushy." I grinned. "And I love it."

"Do you now?" he wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "And just how long have you loved me?"

"Since the night you let me crawl into your sleeping bag after James told us that stupid story about alive dolls."

"I love you." he whispered before letting his lips descend upon my neck with a whole train of kisses.

I turned around to where I was straddling him. I leaned forward and kissed him before pulling back and smirking.

"I love you too Padfoot. And trust me that is never ever in this lifetime going to change." He leaned up and kissed me again before pulling me closer to him with a twinkle in his cornflower blue eyes. "And now." I smirked. "How about that rub a dub dub making love in a tub?"

He let out a bark of a laugh.

"Now there is the woman I married."

And without the care of the world on our heads and shoulders, we got lost into one another, and to the art that was making love.

* * *

I looked up from the evening prophet to the sound of the Kitchen door banging open. Regulus came in with a tear stained face. He choked out a string of mumbled sobs before falling to his knees.

"Regulus? what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, something didn't feel right. "Where is everyone? How come they're not back yet?"

The front door banged open at that moment, James and Fred carrying an injured Remus. Fabian following in tow. I felt my heart sink as I moved into help Remus mode. We got him up on the table after Fabian swiped it clean of all its previous contents. James ran to get Lily who was sleeping in the back of the house. She showed up minutes later in full Doctor mode. I got some clean bandages and some clean water. There was blood pouring out of Remus's wounds profusely. I took a step back and turned to Regulus, Fred and James with bated worry. I swallowed nervously for what was inevitably going to come. I held my head high and steeled myself.

"Where is Sirius? And why didn't he come back with you?"

"He…" James started and choked back a sob. "It was…"

Regulus just turned away with tears slipping from his eyes, and sobs coming out of him though I barely heard. Fabian went after Regulus and pulled him into a hug and openly sobbed with him. James gave me a hallow look and with tears in his eyes left to go and hold Remus's limp bloody hand. Fred just looked at me with such sorrow in my eyes and in that moment the damn I was holding back broke. With shock before the flood I asked in the strongest voice I could muster.

"Sirius is dead isn't he?"

Fred just nodded sadly, his eyes melting sadly into mine.

"Oh…" I nodded. "Ok." I turned and walked away from him towards the hallway. "Alright."

Somehow I managed to move down the hall way, though I don't remember how. It seemed minutes later that I stood in Frankie's room watching over him, tears falling down my face in a torrent unlike anything I could imagine. I sank to my knees and was lost in the tears and hard wrenching sobs I couldn't placate. It was minutes later that arms were around me holding me, the strong scent of pine that was Fred's aftershave. It could have been minutes, could have been hours or days or weeks that I laid there crying into his arms. I'd never felt this before… and god or Merlin or who the fuck ever was up there I never wanted to. He was gone, and there was nothing that I could do about it. That anyone could do about it. In tandem I felt the tears fall from my eyes until there were none left, and all that I could do was just sit and lay there in a state between awake and asleep. I didn't want to believe this. How could he die? What right did fate have to take him away from me? When would this end? Why couldn't I just end this already? It was so unfair and horrible that I cant function. And in those hours that slowly slipped on as the night went. I didn't. At some point Fred managed to get me up and to the nest where he managed to get me into bed all the while I was just there. I couldn't do anything, it was is I had shut down. I rolled over into the bed and buried my head underneath Sirius's pillow only to be lost in his scent and drift of into a numb sleep.

* * *

I bolted up from my sleep. I couldn't breath from gasping so much. My blood was rushing and in horror I looked over next to me to make sure that that was only a dream. And good sweet Merlin it was. It was only a dream. Padfoot was sleeping next to me soundly, snoring through his nose as usual. I tried to calm myself down, it wasn't real. It wasn't real. Nope. I shook my head and got up from the bed. I pulled a shirt of Sirius's that was lying around the room in its tandem of mess. I pulled it over my head and sighed. With my blood still rushing to my ears I walked out of the nest, through the warm occupant filled living room into the kitchen. I pulled the kettle off of the stove and over to the sink where I filled it with water before replacing it on the stove and heating the burner. I walked over to the table and sat down before burying my head in my hands and sighing. Good sweet god that was the worst nightmare that I've ever had. Its hard for me to even form the words to describe the sorrow I felt. I laid my head down on the table to wait for the kettle to heat up.

Minutes ticked by until the kettle was done. So I got up walked over poured the hot water into a brown ceramic cup with some sort of flowery design on it. I reached for the canister of spearmint tea leaves and added them liberally to my cup before taking it with me outside. The stars were bright up in the sky, each burning like little bright diamonds down at me. Orion was prominent in the sky with his faithful dog Sirius following. I sighed as I sat down and took a drink of my tea. I placed the cup down on the small table and pulled a cigarette out of my pack and lit up. The nicotine calmed me down enough to bring the rushing blood down. I tilted my head back and looked up at the stars shining up above my head. I took another drag from my cigarette and held it in before blowing out and sighing again. I just cant get that feeling out of my gut. Its almost painful. It was then that the front door opened and due to the sound I looked over to see who was up this late. It was Moony, who had on his cloak. He yawned and sat down next to me before reaching over and taking a cigarette and lighting it.

"Moony. Since when did you smoke?"

"Its been a while, I've just kept it in the dark. I don't really want to listen to Lily rant at me. Why are you up?"

"Nothing really. I just had a really bad dream. Nothing to fret about. And you? Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep." he sighed. "I'm worried about the ministry. Yesterday Umbridge said it was only a matter of time before she got her new legislation passed and all beasts like myself will be confined in the camps or executed. It just worries me how she says it. And you do realize that a lot of people at the ministry agree with her you know. I think it would be best if you fired me."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I am not going to fire you because some douche bags at the ministry are afraid of what they cant and are unwilling to understand. Screw them Moony. You're my assistant, they cant say squat. And plus I'm on the committee, trust me."

"I don't know Clover. I'm really worried about it." he told me with a look that clearly stated that he wasn't telling me something.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Hammond has given me a couple of pointed letters."

"Hammond doesn't employ you. I do. And if he tries anything, he'll get fired. I mean really, how would it look to the public if the Chief Wizard on the committee of magical creatures is harassing you? Trust me, that bastard isn't going to do squat. And now that you've given me this delightful information, I'll be having a little chat with him. Now, where are the letters?"

"Don't make too big of a deal out of this Clover. Its probably nothing, just let it go."

"No I am not going to let it go and you are going to give me those bloody letters or I swear I'll crack you with my whip."

He laughed.

"You don't have a whip Clover."

"Who says that I don't?" I asked with a smirk. "You don't know what Padfoot and I do in our love life…"

"Who says that _I_ don't?"

"You had better not."

"I don't. And I really don't believe you have a whip."

"I don't." I smiled sliding my arm around him. "And don't worry about Hammond. I doubt his wife would like to know about his affair from Haworth from the Department of Magical Transportation."

"Haworth?" he asked puzzled. "There isn't a witch in the Department of Magical Transportation there is only… oh!"

"Uh huh. My point exactly."

"How do you know that?"

"I caught them together in a very _very_ compromising position last week. Trust me. He wont do jack shit."

"Alright." he chuckled. "Now tell me about this nightmare." he leaned back after stubbing his cigarette and lighting up another one.

"Its nothing really…"

"Liar. Your missing sleep. And in your opinion ever since Frankie came along sleep is very valuable. Now spill."

"Sirius died ok. And it freaked me out."

"I can understand that, sort of. Explain more. That's glossing over the details Clover."

"Regulus came though the kitchen door, I was reading the evening phrophet. James and Fred came in carrying you, you were wounded so we cleared off the table and pulled you up there so that Lily could work on you."

"And… keep going." he told me softly as he took another drag. "What happened next."

"Lily came in the room and started to clean you up. James was crying, so was Regulus. I knew it before they said anything. I just knew somehow. So I asked them where Sirius was. Regulus just started to sob and walked away, Fabian went with him. James started to talk but couldn't for the words and walked over to hold your hand as Lily worked on you. It was like in the dream I was in this fog, this little bubble of cold. I asked Fred if Sirius was dead, and he nodded." I sighed. "It was so surreal Remus. And god the pain was so bad, so soo bad. Like everything in my heart had just withered and all I could do was cry and when that was done, all I could do was stare. Fred brought me back to the nest and I stuck my head under Sirius's pillow and slept. Then I woke up."

"You know they say that sometimes dreams are a fragment of what you fear." he told me softly. "Maybe you deep down are convinced that he's going to die through this. You try to keep him out of it the best you can, even when you butt heads."

"That's pretty true I'd guess." I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder. "I do try to huh?"

"Very much so. And maybe part of you is afraid that someone else is going to get hurt in this mess we're in. And that's possible. Someone might get hurt, someone might die. But Clover you've got to understand that none of us are here fighting without knowing and accepting that its possible. We're in war Clover. And all of us have accepted that fact, the fact that at any moment we could be killed. All of us believe in this though, we fight for the greater good, the greater picture that sometimes is greater then we are as humans, as people. You need to understand that, and accept that. Even though I know you don't want to. It's a choice that we all have made, and we all stick by them. Or we wouldn't be here fighting for this. We'd be with the enemy where its easier."

I smiled at him softly. I swear this guy never stops getting better. He's so down to earth and sees that sometimes things are greater. I felt tears leak from my eyes as I smiled at him. He could always make me feel better.

"Moony. You're one in a million. I am so glad to have known you. Even when I wasn't supposed to. Thank you, your right." I hugged him. "I am so happy to have you as a friend."

"Aww Clover. don't make me blush here." he joked. "I'm glad you're my friend to. You short little blonde green shrub."

"Clover!" called out a worried Padfoot from the front door. He looked over at us and visably sighed. "You weren't in bed and I got worried." he said walking over to us. He looked back and forth between us before smirking. "Something I should know about?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Remus is really Franks father." I joked. "We used a couple of charms to make him look like you."

"Its true mate. And we've got a bun in the oven."

"We're going to name it Ronaldo."

"Well I guess that one year anniversary coming up means nothing." Padfoot sat down next to me. "And to think I bought you pearls…" he sighed.

"Real pearls?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Yes. But alas now you shalt never have them."

"Remus I lied. Sirius is the father of Frank and the bun in the oven."

"But I thought we had something!" Moony cried outraged. "I love you like a fat kid loves cake!"

"You mean like Clover loves blueberry muffins?" Padfoot joked. "And raspberry tea."

"I told you that that was a damn pregnancy symptom. I like mint, not raspberry."

"Sure." Moony laughed before pitching his voice. "But Sirius! I want raspberry tea!"

"Or. If you love me, then you'll go and make me a cup of that oh so godly raspberry tea. And then maybe I'll do that thing with my…" I kicked him.

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll kill you."

"Alright." he sighed before pulling me into a hug. "Now what are you nutters doing up at the crack of dawn?"

"04:23 is not the crack of dawn Padfoot." Moony sighed. "Plus the stars are sill up."

"Fine but really, what gives."

"We made made passionate love." I told him softly. "Before smoking afterwards and blowing it up at the stars like cheese."

"Yup." Moony laughed.

"Whatever you nutters. So who wants to go and make breakfast." he grinned at me. "Clover…"

"Fine." I sighed standing up. "I'll make breakfast. But you get to go and check on Frankie."

"Deal." he smiled.

Xchapter 39 kaput! Finito! Done…

Review!

Cheers,

Theherbflower!


	40. Hungry for Heaven

Upon A Glimpse

theherbflower

Chapter 40: Hungry for Heaven

Author's Note:

So I figure there are about… Eight or Nine more chapters until the story is finished. After this you should probably check out of flowers and emerald eyes, that's what my attention is going to be on next. It's been a good long road to here so far, and as much as I hate to end this story everything has its ending, and even though they're the end, there is always a beginning after that. So… here I start chapter forty, hard to believe huh? But yes… Cheers, make love and not war. Eat pie and not cake.

-thf

Playlist: Follow you into the dark~ Death Cab For Cutie. Summer of 69~ Bryan Adams. (You Can't) turn back the page~ Procol Harum. Never Again ~ Nickelback.

Chapter Forty: Hungry for Heaven

The house was quiet in the early morning light that June shed upon the house. I was up cooking breakfast, enjoying the warm golden rays that were streaming through the window in beams of pure golden sunshine. The bubbles in the pancake stopped popping, an indication that It was time to flip it. I scooped it up with my trusty metal spatula and flipped it over so that both sides could be cooked and the pancake would be edible. I reached over and picked up the pinch of cinnamon sugar I used to spice it and tossed it on top of the cake. I shifted onto my hips waiting for it to be done, after that I'd have three more and all would be good. Well not really but anyways. There was this stupid tribunal at work to determine if Remus was a fit assistant or not. Fucking stupid Umbridge and her unbelievably stupid campaigns. And more on top of that, stupid Hammond is helping her. I swear to fucking sweet Merlin if that stupid bitch causes him to lose his job I'll shoot her. I think. On the plus side I can just hire him as my assistant on the side and pay him that way. It's not like we have to pay taxes and whatever the hell we do on our own is our own business. I'll be so happy when today was over, and I've won. Because either way I'm going to.

Ok so I know if I come off too radical everyone is going to look at me like I'm a nutcase. But if I come off as a damn pushover then that's all I'll ever be viewed as. I needed to fix this crap! I scooped the golden brown cake up out of the pan and placed it on the plate that held the mountain of them that I'd already made. I poured the pancake mix into the pan for the second to last that I'd make and left it to cook as I moved over to pour the syrup into its glass container and warm it up. I walked over to the fridge after that and got out the butter and confectioner's sugar before walking back over to the table with it and lining them up in the middle. Returning to the pan I flipped the cake over and went to set the table with plates, forks and knives. I went back over, took the pancake off of the pan and put it with the others before making the last one. After that was done I picked up the mountain of pancakes I made and took it over to the table. I set them down before at the top of my lungs bellowing out,

"Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!"

I then walked back into the kitchen and proceeded to heft out the large jug of pumpkin juice and place it firmly on the dining table.

"Looks good." Padfoot murmured into my ear as he came up behind me. "Looks real good." he whispered before planting a kiss on my cheek before turning around. "Morning Moony! Sleep well I hope."

"As if I could sleep well. We are so loosing today. God we're going to loose." Remus stammered from his spot at the table. "There is no way in hell that we're going to out beat both Hammond and Umbridge."

"We are not going to loose to those pompous big headed racists." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't think negative. I will not let them fire you."

"You will if you don't have a friggin choice."

"Oh I have a choice, and trust me I'll make it. There is no god friggin Merlin be damned law or code stating that we cannot employ a werewolf. No code whatsoever!"

"You know that they'll just make something up Clover. We wont win this."

"Oh no sweetheart. We will win this. They are not stopping me from employing you because I am your boss and they are not. So stop being such a whiney but and eat your friggin pancakes mister!"

"You just don't get it. There is no way you can." Remus turned his head down. "That type of racism cant be stopped. And you alone cant flush it out. You are only one person Clover! We will loose this trial." Remus sighed heavily. "Just face the facts."

"Moony mate, maybe your just being to hard on yourself there." Padfoot told his friend before descending into an empty seat next to him. "There is always hope."

"I don't think hope will save me now Padfoot."

"I think that if you just maybe have a little bit of hope, it will come in handy."

"Maybe." Remus mumbled sadly. "Lets just eat."

"Do I smell pancakes?" Regulus asked shoving his head out of his and Fabians room. "Cause if I did I'm in there two seconds flat."

"I don't see you in here…" I pointed out sitting down next to Frankie who was eating a banana in his high chair.

He walked out half dressed and plopped down in a chair to eat. I smiled and shook my head before turning back to Frankie and feeding him.

* * *

"Madam Black. Are you suggesting to this Wizegnot that Mr. Lupin is being persecuted by the Plaintiff of racism?" The chief warlock asked with acid in his voice.

"No sir! I am suggesting by means that could be misconstrued as racist are forcefully being used against Mr. Lupin. Just because he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time as a child does not mean at all whatsoever that he should not be entitled to a well paying job that I am willingly offering him."

"His being a werewolf is not the case!" A wizard to the back bellowed. "My report here says that Mr. Remus John Lupin of Bray Ireland had unsatisfactory grades all throughout his Hogwarts years!"

"I object!" I snarled. "That is a strait out lie! I wish to call upon the stand Professor Minerva McGonagal."

"I object!" Umbridge jumped up and shouted. "Hearsay!"

"Over ruled Madame Umbridge. Madame Black please do fetch us Professor McGonagal."

I swished my wand and within seconds Professor McGonagal came in through the double oak doors of the courtroom. After she was sworn in and on the stand was I able to examine her.

"Professor McGonagal?" I asked politely. "How are you today?"

"I am fairly saddened at today's events." she told me grimly. "What is it that you need Miss Winchester." her face colored. "Madame Black?"

"Professor, can you recall Remus Lupin."

"That I can. One of my more brilliant students."

"Brilliant you say?" I asked her. "Please explain that statement further Professor, if you will."

"Remus John Lupin is a very talented individual. He mastered all of his semesters spells for my first year transfiguration class in his first month."

"In one month?" I asked her with a grin.

"I do believe that it was under a month. I would know because I made him come to my office every week to see how he was enjoying his school work. He was always a chipper one with me, telling me how much he enjoyed his defense classes or how he thought he'd bomb potions. His genius only seemed to progress as he grew. Top marks in all his classes when he left the school; prefect three years strait; 5 outstanding marks on his owls; and nearly a perfect attendance record considering he would have to leave for two days during the moon cycle."

"So you are telling us that Remus J Lupin graduated from his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top marks in all of his classes?"

"I am. I have brought documentation to prove it." she grinned at me. "I thought I might need to."

"Thank you Professor." I took the pages she offered me and brought them up to the chief warlock who took them; read them; and frowned.

"Madame Umbridge?" Chief Warlock Abrahams Woolsey barked. "Why did you submit falsified documents to this wizegnot?"

"I…" she stammered. "I…. What?"

"Why did you submit false documents to this court knowing full well that under penalty of forgery you would be sentenced to two consecutive terms in Azkaban Prison?"

"I did no such thing!" she shrieked. "Black planted them!"

"Why would Black submit papers down playing her case to the court?" a wizard to the back asked with a laugh. "She wouldn't."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" she pleaded with that shrill toad voice of hers. "I pride myself in being a judicious person your honor!"

"Do not lie to me Madame Umbridge. Now." he looked around at his brethren. "All those opposed to Mr. Remus J Lupin raise your right arms!."

I waited with bated breath as four hands rose into the air.

"And those opposed to Madame Umbridge's anti werewolf legislation?"

Thirty two hands rose up into the air and I swear I had conceal my happy dance.

"Very well. Mr. Lupin, you keep your job. On the other hand Madame Umbridge. All those in favor of the standard two consecutive terms in Azkaban Prison for fraud and forgery?"

Nearly the whole room rose they're hands.

Merlin loved me this day!

* * *

"So let me get this strait." Lily nodded in concentration. "You are telling me that Delores Jane Umbridge, bitch and racist freak of the ministry is heading to Azkaban prison right now for two consecutive terms of imprisonment which if I get my numbers strait is three years? For fraud and forgery?"

"Yep." I grinned at her and Alice as we sat around my kitchen table drinking a couple bottles of firewhiskey. "That is exactly what I am saying."

"How in the hell did you do that?" Alice asked excitedly. "How did you even manage to swing that one?"

"I didn't." I shook my head. "She did. She filed falsified documents of Moony's education to the court."

"And she didn't think you'd be able to get them dismissed?" Lily questioned taking another drink of her firewhiskey. "Is she loosing brain cells?"

I grinned.

"Well you know… I might be able to recall an incident where I maybe kind of accidentally sent a confudus at her."

"No!"

"Yes! Plus she set up her fall, I only put more wind behind her to carry her right on home."

"That's awesome!" Alice cheered. "Who'd of thought you were a little law genius."

"I love animals, not friggin rules." I rolled my eyes at them. "So I've got this weird feeling that some changes are coming."

"Like bad?" Alice asked sitting strait up. "You don't think its Voldemort do you?"

"Its not him. Not yet. We've got time still until that showdown. I'm talking about how both of you are married. Next thing you know its baby…"

"I am not rasing a child in this war zone." Lily stated. "I want my child to grow up in a loving safe environment. A battle field is not that place."

"I agree with her Lyla. I think that we both should wait. I mean I know how much you worry of Frankie and I just… that scares me."

"Life wouldn't be worth it if not for the risks we take. I took a risk marrying Padfoot. And to me that was a very large one. I take the risk of dying in battle with that meglomaniac bastard. And I take those chances because I know that if I don't I'm not living life; I'm not saving life; and not loving life. We have to be able to stand up to him and say fuck you. Strait up. And I will, even if my life is forfeit. There are things worth dieing for, Padfoot taught me that. Just like there are things worth taking risks for."

"We know that your right." Alice sighed to me. "But I don't know if I have that much courage Lyla. You've got that Gryffindor courage in abundance Lyla. I've never known anyone as strong and as passionate as you. But I'm scared. I'm terrified."

"I wont raise a child in a war zone." Lily restated. "I just flat out refuse."

"Then those are your choices. And I respect them because I respect you."

"Thank you." Alice grinned. "That means a lot."

"It does." Lily added. "Your always too nice." she smirked. "That's how you got Frankie in the first place right?"

"Shut up!" I mumbled embarrassedly. "I love Frankie."

"But you still got him because you couldn't say no to Sirius." Alice pointed out. "Because your too nice."

"Oh what ever." I rolled my eyes. "Where did the guys go?" I asked turning to the living room door that was half open. There was no one left in there.

* * *

"We told you all you needed was a little hope." I told Moony with a grin. "Clover told you that she'd win."

"That girl know too much for her own good. Saved her arse with McGonagal coming."

"I bet." Prongs nodded. "That girl is a genius sometimes."

"Prongs, that is only to true." I sighed. "Sometimes I wish she was just an ordinary girl." I looked up at Moony, "She never takes any breaks. If its not Voldemort its Umbridge. I just want her to be able to relax without the world weighing on her shoulders."

"Padfoot you've got to realize that _that_ is who she is. She's a worryer. Always has been, and always will be. In her perspective, its her duty to stop him. That is what she was sent here for. Falling in love; making friends; and having children are added responsibilities that she feels that she needs to take care of them. To her this is her duty, and she isn't going to stop or relax until that job is finished." Moony finished softly. "You've just got to have faith in her. Faith that she'll pull through this safely; faith that she'll conquer him and all of his bastard death eaters."

"He's right Padfoot. Have faith that every things gonna be alright." Prongs told me happily. "Plus she's Clover, born to kick snake faces in the nads."

I laughed at this.

"True. I wonder if they're done talking in there?" Moony asked with a grin. "Because I still want to celebrate the fact that Delores Jane Umbridge is in Azkaban."

Authors note:

Ok for what its work angry fans at me, I'm over loaded with school at the moment, and with writing a story wholly hp non related. I know this was really short, but on the bright side I sent Umbridge to Azkaban! Ha I loved that part, was my favorite.

On another note, review. Reviews are like love! So please love this story and review on it.

peace- thf


	41. The Prophets Song

Story: Upon a glimpse

Chapter 41: The Prophets Song

Author: theherbflower

Disclaimer: I hereby attest to owning nothing of the harrypotter world. I will however note that I am very much excited for the next installment of Harry Potter due out November 19th. I don't own the song. The genius of it comes from Brian May.

Playlist: Walk away~ Five Finger Death Punch. The crow and the butterfly~ Shinedown. Why don't you and I ~ Santanna feat Chad Kroger. The Good Stuff~ Kenny Chesney. The Dance and When you come back to me again ~ Garth Brooks. The night the lights went out in Georgia ~ Reba McEntire. Under Pressure~ Covered by the used and mychemicalromance.

Date: December 6th 2010

_Oh oh people of the earth_

_Listen to the warning the seer he said_

_Beware the storm that gathers here_

_Listen to the wise man_

Chapter Forty-One: The Prophets Song

Alarm bells were going off in two second intervals as the large crowd of ministry employees fought tooth and nail to escape from the burning building. With friendfyer (spelling?) spreading rapidly throughout our midst's and all the floo connects cut off, the only exit left was the muggle entrance that was being bombarded. In panic I looked around for Remus who was behind me mere seconds ago and now is missing in the tandem that was the chaos of the ministry of magic. Whirling through the terrified people around me I waded my way backwards to find him. I ran down our corridor at break neck speed only to come to a stop at our office to find it empty. I sprinted back up the corridor towards the stairs leading back up to the atrium where I knew the death eaters were. I found him among the others in battle with Voldemort and his army of death eaters. Remus was off on the right hand side near the goblin fighting a tall robed death eater; James and Sirius were not but ten feet from him fighting off more of them. In a sickly quick speed I was tangled up in the battle myself.

"My followers! I command you to stop." Rang out the eerily familiar voice of my enemy. "We have done what we have come here for. Let us retreat."

And with hundreds of puffs of black they were all gone.

Instantly the Auror's, the witches, and the wizards that were fighting before slumped and stopped short out of breath, and out of energy. Someone shouted out that the building was on fire and in the swish of a second everyone was back up picking up the fallen and dashing away. I fought to get to Remus who was unconscious next to a terrified James. We hauled him up and shouted over to Sirius who was on the other side of the hall helping Frank carry Alice. With that we rushed ourselves and all of the fallen that we could before the building caved in and that which was once the Ministry of Magic, was gone.

_I dreamed I saw on a moonlit stair_

_Spreading his hand to the multitude there_

_A man who cried for a love gone stale_

_And ice cold hearts of charity bare_

_I watched as fear took the old mans gaze_

_Hopes of the young in troubled graves_

_I see no day I heard him say_

_So grey is the face of every mortal_

The room was stuffy and hot as we were all cramped in. With the recent fall of the Ministry of Magic, we who were left were hiding underground where Dumbledore assured us that it was safe. Although it was past midnight, and raining cats and dogs, the room was stuffy. I turned over to check on Clover and Frankie who were sleeping softly besides me. I knew in my gut that this was going to be the end result, or at least I had an idea. With Voldemort running what was left of the wizarding world we would be hunted like dogs. Gods how could this have happened? How could that slimy snake faced git win in a pivotal moment such as this? How could the order retaliate when everything we've tried to protect was now in shreds? Mr. Potter was executed three days ago for 'Conspiring with the enemy.' Dumbledore was removed from Hogwarts as Headmaster and took to hiding with the rest of us. Frank and Alice were here as were Lily and James; Regulus; Fabian; Fred; Mad eye; Clover; Frankie; Remus; The Tonkses; Me; The Weasleys. We are all cramped up in some cave like dwelling I'm told in Wales. I sighed shaking my head. How the fuck were we going to get out of this mess?

"Padfoot?" Prongs called out from across the candle lit room. "Why are you up?"

"Cant sleep. Cant seem to figure out how we're gonna get our arses out of this mess. With Voldemort controlling the Wizarding world we're all stuck here. Nineteen fucking Eighty is gonna be a blast of a year." I told him sarcastically. I sighed at him, "I just don't know what to do Prongs."

He rolled his eyes at me before grinning.

"We fight. We win. Dumbledore says the rest of the Order should be here within the next few days."

"How can we take that many death eaters on with the small amount of people we've got collective in the order?" I asked pointedly. "There is no way on earth that we can win."

"Have faith Padfoot. We will win. Now get some sleep before I wake up Clover and have her slap some sense into you." He laughed at me with a smile I don't understand how he has. "Its like two in the morning Padfoot."

"I know I'm just…" I sighed again. "I'm worried."

"Its ok to worry Pads, but really, sleep before I knock you out." he replied laying down in his cot next to Lily happily. "Make the best out this, cause you going to have to."

"I know." I told him before lying back. "Goodnight Prongs."

"Night Pads."

* * *

"Remus?" came the familiar voice of Lily from behind me. "Can I um…" she faltered a bit. "Can I ask you something?"

I smiled encouraging at her, although I already know what's she is going to ask, I've known for a few weeks. I just wanted her to find out on her own.

"Yes Lily?" I asked her happily with a smile. "What is it that you want?"

"Can we go into another room?" she asked me meekly. "I um.." she sighed. "I kind of want this to be in confidence."

"Of course." I told her softly leading her out of the common room to the hallway. "Now tell Uncle Remmy what it is that you would like to know?"

She looked sideways in both directions to make sure that nobody was in the general vicinity before sighing once again and looking me strait into the eyes. Her bright green eyes were alight with worry and hesitance. She swallowed deeply.

"Remus am I pregnant?"

I grinned at her happily before nodding to her.

"Yes Lily, you are."

"Oh god what am I supposed to do?" she cried as teardrops slowly dripped from her emerald eyes. "I cant be a mother now! We're in the middle of a damned war!"

"With all due respect Lily, but please get a hold of yourself. In all honesty, I am fairly positive that we're at the end of this war. And I'm also fairly positive that we will come out victoriously."

"You don't know that." she pointed out. "We could loose and we'll all die."

"We wont. Have faith in that."

"How can you be so optimistic Remus? That sicko took over the ministry of magic. He's killed scores of people!"

"Because when everything else is gone hope and faith are all that you've got left." I told her earnestly. "Because his injustice is too much, and he wont win this fight Lily. Just believe that everything will be alright, and I promise you, it will be."

* * *

He told of death as a bone white hazeTaking the lost and the unloved babesLate too late all the wretches runThese kings of beasts now counting their daysFrom mothers love is the son estrangedMarried his own his precious gainThe earth will shake in two will breakAnd death all round will be your dowryOh oh people of the earthListen to the warning the seer he saidFor those who hear and mark my wordsListen to the good plan

It was light when I awoke, and although we were underground, Dumbledore had charmed the ceilings to appear as the sky was, much like at Hogwarts. I sat up slowly looking over at Franklin who was sleeping happily with his little thumb in his mouth. I smiled at him and looked to my left to find Sirius, who was as usual fast asleep and snoring. I chuckled slightly. Inside I knew that tonight would be the night. I swallowed heavily. This night would be the deciding factor of fate, and although I didn't know the outcome, I was ready. I would do every single thing within my power to stop him. It had been six weeks since the ministry fell, two since the rest of the order and then some showed up. Many Auror's were here as well as all of the teachers on staff at Hogwarts. We would make a united front this eve, and I would kill that bastard. I smiled at my two favorite men and stood up. I had to prepare.

"Mrs. Black." came a familiar old voice from behind me. "Please come with me." Dumbledore smiled.

Ten minutes later would find us both in a small office like setting with Minerva McGonagall; Alastor Moody; Kingsley Shackelbolt; Arthur Weasley; and to my surprise Horace Slughorn.

"Now that I have assembled you all I must warn you that the outcome for tonight's Venture does not look good. But with a little hope everything will go according to plan and we shall have regained control over our world." Dumbledore spoke. "Mrs. Black, I have something in need of returning to you." he told me before pulling a box from his robe pocket. "I was almost afraid that I had left this but lo and behold, I had it tucked safely away." he passed me the box.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well my dear open it and see." was all that he told me before walking over to the desk and going over schematics with Moody. McGonagall stayed with me as I opened the box to reveal a brand new time turner. I smiled, this was our answer.

* * *

"Are you bloody well out of your mind?" Sirius roared at me in the Common room later that night. "How can you even say something like that? Something as fucking nuts as that?"

"Don't over react Sirius. You cant come with!" I screamed back at him. "You have to stay with our Son! He cant loose both parents!"

"Who says he's going to loose any?"

"Damnit! I am not saying that! I just want you to stay with him while I take care of that stupid stuffed up megalomaniac bastard!"

"I am not letting you go off into battle without me Clover! So get that through your thick damn skull!"

"I will force you if need be." I told him with a growl. "Don't you care about your son? Do you want him to grow up an orphan?"

"You still think that your gonna die don't you?" he spat at me. "You honestly think that I am just going to allow you, the love of my life, my WIFE! To just walk out of here and take down that bastard all on your own?"

"I wont be alone. You just wont be there. You have to stay here! For our child Sirius! For me."

"I'm going and that's the end of it."

"Your not coming with me Padfoot." I told him softly. "This is my battle to fight. The very reason why I'm here and not in my own time. I have to do this. For you; for me; for the world; for our son; for the people that we love. And god damnit Sirius, you aren't going to stop me."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. Your already ready to go. So go! Go take on the world, leave us here. I pray to whatever damn power up there that you come back to me, cause I will come after you if you don't."

"Don't go saying shit like that Padfoot." I told him softly. "You cant reverse death."

"Just please come home." he sighed dropping his head low. "Please come back to me."

I crossed the room to him and pulled him into a hug. We remained there for what seemed like hours.

"Clover we're ready when you are." James called from the hall. "Its now or never."

"Padfoot I love you. I love you like I've never loved before. Take care of Franklin, take care of yourself." I told him fiercely before kissing him with all that I had. "Be a good father, live a good life."

I turned away from him and walked into the hallway where everyone else was assembled. James and Remus were at the front with solemn looks on they're faces; Frank and my brother were just behind them. Lily, Alice, and Molly were staying with the kids as both Lily and Alice were expecting. Fabian and Regulus were laughing at the end both of them with a smile on their face in spite of the circumstances. Grandpa and Moody were talking with McGonagall while Dumbledore shared a conversation with Ted Tonks and Kinsley Shackelbolt. I swallowed and took a couple of deep breaths and looked around at all of the Auror's we had with us. We didn't stand a large chance, but we stood a fair one at being victorious. I turned back to the common room to see Sirius was Franklin in his arms while holding little Dora's hand. Lily and Alice were both holding a Weasley baby while a swollen with pregnancy Gran smiled at us all encouragingly. I bit back the tears I felt welling up in me and with a wave I realized this could and probably be the last time that I would ever see some of these people around me. I made contact with Sirius, grinned and turned back to the people ready to battle with me and smiled at them all encouragingly. Once they stopped this chatter the looked at me for directions.

I grinned at each and every one of them,

"Well let us not stand here and wait to much longer." I chuckled. "We have a world to save."

AN: Yes yes, it has come to the end. I expect maybe three or four more chapters. Reviews will get you love, so please do so.

Cheers for now,

thf


	42. Into the night

Story: Upon a glimpse

Chapter 42: The Night

Author: theherbflower

Disclaimer: I hereby attest to owning nothing of the harrypotter world. And the words from the song are by Disturbed. I own nothing :)

Playlist: The Night ~ Disturbed

Date: December 6th 2010

_In a world beyond controlling _

_Are you going to deny the savior _

_In front of your eyes _

_Stare into the night _

_Power beyond containing _

_Are you going to remain a slave for _

_The rest of your life _

_Give into the night _

Chapter Forty-Two: The Night

The battlefield was littered with the bodies of the fallen, both from the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters. I ducked behind a curse sent my way by Rudolpholus Lestrange and hid myself in a large area of bushes. Two seconds passed before Lestrange rounded the corner and peered into the set of bushes I was using to conceal myself. I sent a stinging hex at him and laughed as he convulsed on he ground. Quickly I shot a Petrificus Totalis at him and dragged his frozen body into the bushes before I leapt off in search of Voldemort. I ducked once more at a stray green light sent my way from the chaos of battlefield. In the distance I could see Remus and James battling Bellatrix and Malfoy. In my heart I prayed to Merlin, God, and Circe that they would make it though this battle. Already I knew that Dedalus Diggle had fallen in scrimmage with Greyback; Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen; Mad Eye was knocked out on the left of the field, still alive however. Benjy Fenwick lost his life trying to cover Frank Longbottom's back, and there were countless others. I violently shook the thoughts from my head, I knew not everyone would live though this ordeal, but either way it _had_ to be done. I had to kill him. And I had to do it now.

"Weasley. Going somewhere?" asked a rather snaky voice from the left. A second later Narcissa Malfoy was revealed. "Trying to find our Master?"

"As it were Malfoy I was. And don't worry your pretty little head." I smirked. "Stupify." I hexed her and walked over her stunned body. "I'll find him."

I went on towards the hideout I knew that bastard was using. We were north of Cornwall at the Malfoy estate. I shook my head at his stupidity. You would think that the greatest evil wizard of all time would be a bit more creative, but alas no. Same old shit every time. I broke out of the clearing in a sprint, the gates to Malfoy Manor were blasted open and before anyone could shut them, I dashed though them. A jet of red light passed over my head as I ran. Quickly I pulled up a shield to catch any stray curses on my back. I ducked under a hedgerow and counted to ten. But the time I stood up again a death eater was were I was once standing. I stupefied him and sprinted forward to another set of hedgerows on the left of a large fountain bearing a peacock. Purebloods were so full of themselves it was sickening. I was just about to dash out again towards the entrance of the building when I felt the silver of a blade press to my neck. Fuck! How could I have been caught.

"Well well now, long time no see Lyla." Drawled the horrifically familiar voice of Peter Pettigrew. He smirked at me as I turned to face him. "You know, being able to scurry the shadows as a rat does have its advantages."

"Fuck you Pettigrew."

"Aww." he pulled a mocking look to his features. "But we already did that! Remember?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Sick son of a bitch was going to die. Quickly I ducked beneath the blade causing it to graze my neck lightly. I swung around kicked him in the nads and put my wand to his neck.

"Do you have anything left to say?" I demanded. "Because I will kill you."

"You don't have the balls Winchester. You never have and you never will. Your bluffing." he sneered. "The Dark Lord will prevail."

"I highly doubt that Pettigrew. Are those the last things you wish to utter in your piss pore excuse of a life?" I demanded nastily of him. "And don't worry, you precious master wont be too long after you."

"I hope you loose Winchester. And I wish and want above anything for you to die a horrifically slow and painful death."

"Goodbye Peter Pettigrew." I spat before pulling every small bit of hatred I had within me to the surface. "Avada Kedavra."

His face went blank of life and he fell back into the hedgerow. I stood pocketed his knife in my boot and ran strait into Malfoy Manor.

_

* * *

_

This self discovery

Redemption taking hold of my mind

A serenade of haunting voices

Calling me away

To feast upon the night

The source of my felicity

Dark maiden taking hold of my hand

Lead me away from hibernation

Strong and unafraid

Never a question why

"Well now Lyla Weasley. It should appear that you've been caught." drawled the sickly sweet voice of Tom Riddle as he stood over me with his red eyes swimming in mirth. "All because you had to kill Peter Pettigrew. You know, they say revenge never dies…"

"Fuck you you sick piece of shit!" I screamed at him while trying violently to break the hold of my captors Victor Crabbe and Gregor Goyle. "You will die tonight." I snarled at him before spitting in his face. "I will not let you win."

"You have no choice." he smirked at me. "The battle is already mine."

"No its not." I told him before punching Goyle in the nose with my left hand. He pulled back to grab his now bleeding organ and with the upper hand I pulled the blade I had stashed in my boot and slit Crabbe's throat. I kicked out at Goyle hitting him in the nose and with a stagger he was down. "You havent won just yet Moldy."

He pulled out his wand threateningly at me but made no move to attack.

"You have guts Weasley. I'd have never expected it from you."

"Your holding back Riddle, and you should know with your meglomaniac superpowers not to do that." I mocked him. "I suggest you watch me while I kill you." I grinned at him pulling out my wand and pointing it at his snake. "Avada Kedavra." I spat at Nagini the snake. She hissed as she died and with cold rigid fury Riddle turned back at me and bombarded me with curses. I just grinned at him with my impenetrable shield up to counter his jinxes and curses.

"You fucking little bitch!" he raged at me. "I will rip the life from your eyes."

I laughed at him and spread a grin out about my face.

"No you wont." I shook my head at him. "And I've gotten every single Horcrux you had to hide behind. Now there's just you and me."

"Bitch!" he sent a jet of green at me four times before screaming in rage. "I'll kill you!"

"Well you highness if you were going to kill me, why in the world have you not done so yet?"

He sent another stream of green lights mixed with various other colored curses at me all the while I laughed at him in mock. Was this the best that sick bastard could do? I reached back down to my boot and pulled out the dagger Pettigrew had before hurling it behind him.

"Ha! You cant even aim right Weasley. And you expect to kill me?"

"Nah." Smiled my brother Fred Alastor Weasley from behind him with the dagger inches from his back. "But I will." he said sinking the blade deep between Voldemort's shoulders. "And I did."

"Avada Kedavra." I spat at him to make sure he was dead.

Voldemort was dead, and the world would sleep easy. He looked almost childlike lying there on the floor in a pool of his own blood; his red eyes gazing up at the ceiling with rage embedded into them. But none the less he wad dead, and I was happier than a cannons fan on a day where the cannons won a match. I won and defeated that crazed maniac that was set out to destroy love from the world. Life would go one peacefully and different because of me, and good sweet Merlin I was thankful. I sighed and dropped to my knees letting the pain that I'd been ignoring steep in. I looked up and Fred who kneeled down next to me and smiled. We won. It was then that I felt a searing pain in my back. I felt the world slip and my eyes roll to the back of my head slowly before looking up to see Fred's face contorted in horror. I looked down at my stomach to see blood pouring out and with a sickening lurch I realized that I was dying.

"Hahaha! I've killed the bitch who has killed my master!" screamed a woman from behind me.

"Fuck off Lestrange!" Fred spat before sending a jet of red light off behind me.

The world was going dark on me, and with all the strength I could muster I spoke,

"Fred. Tell…" I broke off coughing up blood. "Tell Sirius that I…" I started to see bright lights flicker before my eyelids. "That I love em'. And you too Fred, I love you to." I told him opening my eyes up fully to take in his features. He was crying.

"No Lyla, you are not going to die. Give me the time turner."

"S'round my neck." I whispered softly feeling numbness settle in. "Bye Fred."

"No! Lyla keep your damn eyes open just a few minutes more." he told me angrily.

The truth was I wasn't so sure that I would be able to, the world around me was fading quickly, and I knew the last of my strength was about ready to give.

"Clover!" I heard someone shout from behind. "We've won! We got the death eaters all rounded up and…" The person speaking broke off. "Clover?"

The next thing I knew Remus was staring down at me with horror struck eyes. He had gashes on his face, and he was missing an eyebrow where the skin sat caked with blood.

"Hey Remmy." I grinned at him. "Killed the psycho."

"Remus put this around your neck." Fred shouted and before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

_For saving me from all they've taken _

_Let my armor fall again _

_Give me the strength to face them _

_Feeling it taking overnow!_

_Im about to take it away_

_There be no better way of knowing_

_In a world beyond controlling _

_Are you going to deny the savior _

_In front of your eyes _

_Stare into the night _

_Power beyond containing _

_Are you going to remain a slave for _

_The rest of your life _

_Give into the night _

_Give in to the night _

The moon was up overhead when I woke up behind the hedgerows next to the body of Peter Pettigrew. I gulped and sat up. Everything was quiet. I heard no battle ensuing in the background; nothing. I stood up quickly and ran off towards Malfoy Manor. It was swarming with Order Members and Auror's. in front was James who was talking animatedly with Rufus Scrimgeor. I picked up my pace and ran up to them. What the in the hell had happened. One minute I'm dying the next I'm waking up besides that rat bastards dead body. I was wheezing badly as I got up to him. He looked up at me and just about feinted before rushing over to me and grabbing me before I fell from the dizziness that was still caked within my head.

"Clover your alive! I thought for sure you were gone." he told me with tears leaking from his eyes. "Remus said he couldn't find you after they took care of Voldemort."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, "I killed Voldemort. Where the hell is Moony?"

"I watched him take Voldemort down Clover. Did you get hit in the head? Are you alright?" he stammered looking at me with great confusion. "He's in seeing to the bodies, taking count."

"How many?" I asked slowly. "Who's gone?"

He sighed heavily and sat me down on the stone steps.

"Benjy Fenwick, Dumbledore; Flitwick; Frank Longbottom; Dorcas Meadows; and Auror Stebbins."

"And how many Death Eaters?"

"Twenty-five." he smiled. "The rest we've got rounded up. We cant find Pettigrew though."

"He's dead. You will find his body over there behind that hedgerow. I seen to him personally." I sighed. "

"You killed him?" James asked with wide eyes as if he were seeing me for the first time. "He's really…?"

"Uh huh." I nodded at him. "We had a bit of a scuffle before hand. But he was slow, and I got him."

"You could have stunned him." James pointed out. "You didn't have to kill him."

"True." I nodded at him. "I wanted to though, an eye for an eye."

James just nodded at me before picking me up and steering me into Malfoy Manor. Remus and Fred were both talking to Fabian and Regulus in a side room to the left of the entryway. Auror's and magical law enforcement officers were everywhere. McGonagall was talking to Kingsley on one side while pouring over documents on a table. The dizziness started to come back and I stopped feeling the world sway with me. I swallowed heavily and blinked rapidly feeling blackness tug at me. James stopped and was talking to me but I couldn't hear him, all I could hear was buzzing in my head that wouldn't quit. The room was humming harder around me when I lost my balance and sunk to the floor near James's feet. The lights in the room seemed to grow ten times brighter around me but I couldn't close my eyes. I started to whimper and rock. I didn't know what was wrong, I couldn't stop the seasickness nor the pounding headache. Somewhere over the humming I heard Remus and James talking while at the same time I knew I was in the embrace of my brother.

"Prongs what's wrong with her?" Remus shouted at James standing over me. "I only stunned her earlier! I don't get what's wrong!"

And as the world tilted black I knew what was wrong.

I had filled my purpose. My job was done.

Bright light was all around me when I came to again, only this time the world was an old milky glowing color, and Frank was there, my Frank. I sat up gingerly and noticed that I was in no pain. I smiled sadly at him as he offered me his hand to stand up. He pulled me into a hug for what seemed like a year before stepping back to look at me. The sun was up in the sky and its warm golden rays were warm on my back. I looked down to see that I had on a white dress that had thin straps that crossed my back softly almost like lace. The earth below me was a lush green and there were wild flowers popping up all around with the same milky glow to them. I looked up at Frank who was wearing white as well, and the sun was bouncing off of his warm golden brown locks happily. Behind him were Gideon Prewitt; Dumbledore; Severus Snape and my mother Luna Lovegood. I felt tears spring up in my eyes as I realized that this was death, and that I was to wait here until the time again would come for me to see the world again. I was dead. And even though I did what I was supposed to, this was still the price I would pay for it. I choked on my tears as my mother opened her arms to hug me.

"You did well Lyla." Frank told me happily. "You stopped him, and now everyone will live peacefully."

"I know." I nodded at him. "But that doesn't make this easier. There were so many things that I wanted to see come to pass."

"You still will, only you wont be there with them to see them. But that doesn't mean you wont see them. For instance," he grinned. "I seen your wedding from up here, I seen you give birth to Franklin, and I seen you die. And you will see all of those things for your loved ones too, it will be ok."

"I don't want to be." I shivered letting the tears freely fall from my eyes. "I don't want to."

"Lyla my dear," Dumbledore told me with a smile. "There are things in life you wont always like, but you have to accept them. You have to have the strength to accept the things that you cannot change, and the courage to carry on after them."

I sighed looking up at my mother.

"Where's Da?"

"He's alive you silly." she smiled at me. "After all, you did meet him and your uncle did you not?"

I smiled. The baby twins. Of course.

"Why did it have to end this way? I thought it would be different."

Frank sighed at me before rolling his eyes and grinning.

"It would have been, if Fred hadn't messed it all up."

"Fred?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He knocked the balance out, he was meant to stay in his own time. But on the bright side he'll live then and be reborn as you would have. So in all goodness you child will at least get to know part of you, even if its Fred." he chuckled. "You yourself know that for one thing gained another must be lost, that's the equivalence of exchanged after all."

I nodded at them and looked away. Sirius was going to kill me when he see's me next. I just know it. I sighed again and walked away from them to a large mirror floating next to an old oak tree. I wish I could see him now, wish I could tell him that I loved him right now. It wasn't fair! I did what I was supposed to do, how could fate take him from me. How could fate take me from him? It wasn't right, and now I couldn't see my child grow, couldn't see Remus and Tonks fall in love, or watch Lily and Alice have Neville and Harry. I didn't get those two cute children I had seen once, nor would I get to hold Sirius ever again. And it wasn't fucking fair! Inside I screamed as I fell to the grassy earth below me. It wasn't fair, but when was life and fate ever fair? It did what it wanted, and took what it needed. It went the way it wanted without care for the humans who get mixed up in it. But inside I knew it was worth it. I got what I ultimately wanted and that was Voldemort's destruction. Now the rest of the world would live, but for that, for what I wanted most a sacrifice had to be made. And what I wanted aside from his death was my life. And that was just the way It worked.

The mirror before started to gain color and moving objects in front of me and with a jolt I realized one of those objects was Sirius and Franklin. I swallowed heavily and watched what was before me.

* * *

Authors Note:

Ah… so there you have it! Chapter 42. Now don't be mad, this was the way it was gonna end from the start my lovelies. There isn't always rainbows and sugarplums at the end. J but this isn't the last chapter, so have a little faith and don be too mad about it.

Cheers,

thf


	43. The Dance

**Upon A Glimpse**

Chapter 43: The Dance

**Author: **theherbflower

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own nothing of J.K Rowling's. She's the mastermind behind it all. I do however state that Lyla Weasley/Winchester was of my own creation along with other original characters. I don't own the song lyrics. Just used them as inspiration. J

_Authors Pre Note:_** Here it is at last, the last chapter. The end. Now I personally hate endings, cause they always suck. But its the ending that was born at the birth of the story and its the ending you will all read. Its been a great ride these past two years, and i'm glad that some of you stuck around for the ride. But everything has to have an ending, and when one door closes another opens. So here you all go, the fruit of my labors. The last chapter of Upon a glimpse.**

**Playlist: **Just a dream ~ Nelly. The Dance ~ Garth Brooks

_Holding you I held everything _

_For a moment wasn't I a king _

_But if I'd only known how the king would fall _

_Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all _

_And now I'm glad I didn't know _

_The way it all would end the way it all would go _

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain _

_But I'd have had to miss the dance _

Chapter Forty-Three: The Dance

The stars were bright in the sky above me, and I was alone. It had been a week since my death, a very slow week. My mother stayed with me mostly, as did Frank. The Frank Longbottom who fought and died with me the night of the final battle wasn't doing well, he wouldn't talk and kept going off to watch Alice. It was so sad that this was the way things had to come to pass, but it happened this way because it was always meant to happen this way. I'm sad at loosing life, but I'm happy that I helped preserve it. I sighed and lied back to look up at the stars again. They were bright in they're odd glow, almost as if I were looking up at them through frosted glass. I sighed again and closed my eyes. What I wouldn't give to be back home in Sirius's arms again, what I wouldn't give. I needed to stop dwelling on it though, it wasn't healthy. In the world of the living it had been a day. A week here was a day there. You have more time in death than you do in life, irony. I chuckled as I felt someone sink down in the grass next to me. I turned to my side to see Heather Winchester sit down next to me. I snorted. The original Winchester. The one that Albus was in love with in my time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her with a roll of my eyes. "Your not dead."

She smiled and grinned at me.

"But I'm not alive either."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to tell you something." she told me softly looking up at the constellations above us. "I seen fate; I met him."

I sat up and raised my eyebrows at her. Heather Winchester was beautiful. From the dimples in her cheeks to the mass of freckles on her face to her messy golden curls. I always wanted to be like her, I looked up to her. But I was confused by her.

"How in the hell did you manage that?"

"Well." she sighed. "I've seen a different fate than you have, and I like you died because of it. In my rage I went to him…" she stopped. "Her… it whatever Fate. I went to them and asked them why this had to be the way my life ended? Why did I have to give my life when there was nothing I got in exchange for it. And they told me a lot of cryptic things, things I don't understand." she sighed. "They told me to come to you, and to tell you that you've a choice. You can still go back."

"But I'm dead. How's that even possible?"

"I don't know. " she sighed at me. "But you obviously have the choice to go back, or I wouldn't be telling you this."

"Well then I chose to go back to Sirius. I choose to return to the life I left."

She smiled at me and held out her hand that was glowing a bright orange color.

"Then that's your choice."

* * *

"Da look! She's waking up!" I heard an excited Fred shout somewhere behind me. "She's waking up!"

"Fred stop shouting!" I snarled at him. "I've got the mother of all friggin head aches." I flipped my eyes open and looked around me. I was at… Hogwarts.

"Lyla!" Fred chirped before throwing himself at me. "We thought you were never going to wake up."

"Guess I did huh?" I sighed before sitting up and pushing him off of me. "Wait a minute.." I looked around me. "What year is this?"

"Its still 2025..." Fred trailed off looking at me oddly. "Its two days before Christmas. You and Frank just had to go off and get a bloody tree fallen on you in the Forest. You've been knocked out cold for two weeks."

"Where is Frank?"

"He woke up yesterday and is at home with his Parents." Fred rolled his eyes at me. "Told me to tell you that he'd floo over to see you in a few days."

"Ok…" I trailed off. That's weird cause the last thing I remember was… I sucked in air. "Oh my god Sirius!" I shouted. "Where is he?" I demanded of my brother. My father who was up until this point sitting next to my bed in a chair smiled at me.

"Sirius…" he trailed off.

"Black! Who else?"

Fred gave me an odd look before looking up at Da in confusion.

"He's at home for Christmas with his family. Duh." Fred laughed. "Why do you want him?"

"His family?" I asked with a hallow voice. I was too late. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Uh yeah. Uncle Frankie Aunt Zoe…. Marcus and Annette…"

"Oh." I sighed. "What about Professor Lupin?"

"In his office. We just seen him when we came in about an hour ago. But I would get your hopes up, he probably went home to Auntie Tonks."

"Oh."

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Da asked me softly. "Do you want me to get Professor Lupin for you?"

I only nodded at him.

After Da left Fred rounded on me with a weird expression on his face.

"Did you have some crazy dream or something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh and Ryan said he'd stop by in a little while."

"Ryan?" I asked confused. "Who in the hell is that?"

Fred just looked at me as if I'd grown another head. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped all the way to the floor. Well figuratively.

"Uhh… only one of our best friends… Ryan Lupin. Are you sure your ok Lyla?"

"Apparently not. See I had this weird dream that I traveled back in time and…" I stopped as a familiar person walked into the room, well kind of familiar. Looked just like Remus but… with longer hair and green eyes. I felt a weird stirring in my chest and shook my head frantically. What the hell was going on? "And I am lost."

"Yeah Madame Pomphrey said you might have some memory damage as you got the brunt of the tree, and you were in your animagus form. Hey Ryan!"

"Hey Fredwick." he laughed and turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Ummm…" I blushed. I didn't know this person! I started to take deep breaths of air feeling my brain get fuzzy. "Uh huh."

Fred just rolled his eyes at me and grinned with mischievous glint alight in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ryan, she's just got some memory loss. Apparently she doesn't remember you."

"Oh." The boy, Ryan, seemed to be put out and sad by this. "Well in that case Hi, my name is Ryan Lupin. I've know you two gits for about my whole life give or take." he grinned sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi…" I smiled shaking his hand. "I'm Lyla but my friends call me…" I trailed off. "God that was one hell of a dream." I shook my head.

"Lyla sweetheart I've brought Remus like you asked for." Da told me as he walked into the hospital wing with a very old Remus Lupin who had graying hair and wrinkles on his face.

"Hi dad!" Ryan chirped upon seeing Moony. "Mum said to tell you that your required to come back with me when I go home. She's having trouble with Penelope."

"Of course kiddo." Moony smiled at the boy in front of me. "Is it alright if I talk to Miss Weasley alone for a few minutes?" he asked the three men around my bed. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Alright." Da said. "Boys lets head out!"

After they left the room the older Moony turned to me and grinned.

"Hello Clover."

"So then I wasn't just dreaming?" I asked with a sigh. "I really did go back in time to help take down that sick bastard?"

He chuckled at me.

"Yes. Yes you did. We've all missed you, Padfoot the most. I don't think he's ever stopped loving you." he smiled. "But he mourned you, and eventually with time got over you."

I felt tears pull my eyes.

"I am so soo sorry." I told him before the tears broke out. "That wasn't the way I wanted it to be. I never wanted to go."

He smiled and reached into his pocket before producing an old handkerchief for me to wipe my eyes with.

"We all know that. But things happened the way that they did, and you cant go back to change that. What's done is done."

"Tell me. How is everyone?"

"Well Lily and James had Harry in July after the battle, they also had two more children named Iris and Jackson; Alice gave birth to Neville the day before Harry was born. She also married a Fred Winchester some two years later after that." he told me with a grin. "They have four children named Abigail, Lola, Lulu, and Lyle."

"Git named three kids after me?"

"Him and Alice both did. You were his sister after all." he grinned. "As for me, I married Nymphadora just like you said and have five beautiful children. Theodore, Selena, Ryan, Quinn and Penelope."

I grinned at him.

"Good. I'm glad. How about Regulus and Fabian?"

"Both still together. Live in London. Run a witches clothing store in Diagon Alley."

"Well that's good." I laughed happily. "Moody?"

"Alive and kicking. Still shouting about constant vigilance too." he smiled at me. "Actually is one of my Professors here at Hogwarts."

"Your Professors?" I raised my eyebrow. "Is the Remus 'Moony' Lupin telling me that you are Headmaster of this fine establishment?"

He grinned toothily at me.

"I am. Took over for McGonagall two years ago. Before that I was the Defense against the dark arts teacher. Held the job for over sixteen years."

I grinned at him.

"I'm proud." I sighed then, I really didn't want to know the answer to the next question. But I knew I had to ask, and I knew I was beating around the bush. "And Padfoot?"

"Happily married with two children. Frank, obviously." he rolled his eyes. "And Sarah."

I smiled at him willing my tears not to fall. Because there was nothing that I could do to stop what had come to pass, and there was no way that I could go back and change it. Fate had ridden its course.

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Its killing you. Don't lie to me. You were never a good liar Clover. If may have been forty years to us but its been but a day to you. That has to hurt, and you have to be crying on the inside."

I smiled at him.

"Of course I am. But just because it was yesterday to me doesn't mean it was to him. And I respect that. He moved on just like I would have wanted him to. He stayed with Franklin while I went off to battle. I'm not that selfish Moony, and I am happy for him."

"I know. He asked me if this would be the incident if you were to remember and made me promise to tell him it were. But if you don't want him to know, I wont tell him."

"I'm not going to make you break a promise to that git." I smiled. "But it would be easier for me to deal if he were to not know. At least for a while."

Moony smiled at me.

"Deal. Now how much about your time do you remember?"

"Most of it… well there is the added fact that there are people I don't know now. Like your son that was just in here. Or all of the other people you've mentioned."

A grin lit up his face and he started to laugh.

"Yes speaking of my son, there is something I might want to tell you about that. When you were five both you and your brother were over at our estate playing in the mud. Now it was adorable the three of you. Caked with dirt and mud all over you. And do you want to know what you were doing?" he grinned. "You guys were having a wedding."

"Fred?" I asked hopefully.

"Guess again. Its weird, I'm not gonna lie. But things are different this time around. If you wish to review my memories of your childhood you can. I'll bring my pensive down later for you."

"Thanks Mooners. Though I'm confused on one fact. I distinctively remember Fred stabbing Voldemort and me hitting him with the Avada Kedavra. Then I remember waking up in the hedgerows next to Pettigrew and James saying he watched you do it…"

"Fred used the time turner to go back and knock you out so we could kill him and you would live. Great luck that was though huh?"

"Ok…" I trailed off. "Now that that makes sense." I smiled. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Hagrid died."

"What?" I exclaimed loudly. "How in the hell'd that happen?"

"Old age. We all have to die sometime." he grinned in spite of the sad news and stood up. "Now I'm positive there are two boys out there who are going to be asking a lot of questions. So I'm going to take my leave. And remember that my door is always open."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow before sighing. "Of course. They're in here under the cloak huh?"

He just grinned at me and left the room. A second later there was a ripple in the air and two shocked boys were standing looking at me. Fred just stood there with his mouth open like a frog letting flies come in and out, figuratively. Ryan's eyes were all bugged out and his cheeks were red. I grinned at them, well this was gonna be a great conversation. Me all banged up from a tree… with tears in my eyes. Lovely.

"So…" I started.

"You were…." Fred started and stopped.

"You mean your…" Ryan did the same.

"So there are stories about me?" I smirked. "Well don't I feel loved."

"Your thee Lyla Winchester?" Ryan asked. "Like the girl who got kidnapped by death eaters and helped destroy Voldemort?"

"Yeah…"

"You were the famous Clover that Uncle James and Sirius are always talking about?"

"Uh huh. In a different lifetime." I sighed at them. "But I'm not going to lie, I miss that life. And I wish I could go back. But I cant, and I know that."

"Wait." Fred looked at me. "You traveled back in time to stop Voldemort? Got married, had a child and are a war hero?"

"Well not me obviously." I rolled my eyes. "Just part of me. And on the bright side, I got what I always wanted. In the original timeline Uncle Fred died. Lily and James Potter were killed by one of they're best friends leaving an orphaned Harry." I paused looking at Ryan. "Your parents died two months after Teddy was born, and countless other bad things had happened. And I always wanted more than anything to fix them. To change them. And I did. I got what I most desired, I saved the future." I smiled. "And I'm happy for that. Even if I didn't get to live out the rest of my life in the past, I got a glimpse of it."

"Wow." Fred said softly. "That's nuts."

"Nuts is nuts then I guess." I grinned at them. "Now I'm missing out pieces of a whole different life I've led." I opened my arms up to the both of them. "Tell me about it."

And as I sat there with my twin brother and a friend that I knew would I was going to love to get to know, I smiled. I had lost so much time for what I accomplished. But its worth it to me, and I was happy.

* * *

_Yes my life is better left to chance _

_I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance_

Ten years passed since that day in what seemed like a heart beat. Frank came to visit me the very next day and confirmed that he to remembered how everything went. Fred and Ryan filled me in on everything that I had forgotten, and I found comfort in it. As time went on I started to remember things, like once Fred, Ryan and I all broke out of Hogwarts during a blizzard to go flying. Needless to say we came back with Pneumonia, the three of us. Then once when I was thirteen and Ryan was just turned fourteen we kissed under mistletoe one Christmas. The only person we ever told was Fred, Apparently he never let us live it down. And he still brings it up from time to time. I remember one Christmas when we were much younger we spent it all at the burrow. Everyone from the original order and every Weasley, Potter, and Longbottom/Winchester there was. I went through my last three years of Hogwarts a second time. And Remus never told Sirius that I remembered. But part of me wants it that way. Its easier to forget, not that I could. But it helps push down the sorrow for what I'd lost and I'm happy its that way. Plus he's happier than a lark a park. He married a muggle and lived a happy life full of love. And I'm happy and proud of him for that.

Today was Fred's wedding day. He was all dressed up in his dress robes looking nervous as all hell. I liked my future sister in law. Her name was Erin and she was a muggle he met at a bar one night after he lost a quiddich match to the harpies. She was a cute muggle girl, three years our junior. She had flaming red hair that rivaled our Aunt Ginny's, she really fit in with us Weasleys, and she didn't mind the fact that we were all magical and she wasn't. In fact I think that's what attracted her to Fred in the first place. But either way I'm glad that she did and that today she'd be an honorary sister. I smirked as Fred fiddled with his hair which had now grown out to his shoulders. He was trying to be a regular Uncle Charlie. He looked up at me in the mirror and rolled his eyes nervously at me before resuming his neurotic hair mussing. I grinned at him encouragingly and crossed the room to help him with his tie that he still hadn't done.

"Excited?" I asked fixing the bright yellow tie for him. "Nervous?"

"What do you call the stage pass Nervous?" he questioned me with a tremble. "Because I'm fairly sure that's the stage I'm in at the moment."

"Eager?"

"More than."

"There." I told him finishing his tie and stepping back. "You look so handsome. Here my only brothers getting married." I faked a sob and grinned. "Just calm down. If you didn't love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her you wouldn't have asked her to marry you."

"I know. I'm just overly nervous."

"I know." I told him taking his comb from him. "There. Now your perfect."

"Maybe I should cut my hair like Gran wants. I look like a troll."

I rolled my eyes at the poor sod.

"You don't look like a troll. You look like Da. And I personally think that Da's one fine specimen of a Wizard so… that just goes to say your pretty handsome yourself." I smirked punching him in the shoulder.

"Whatever." he grinned. "I'm going to go and see how the set up is going ok?"

"Alright." I nodded at him. "Don't stain the tie!"

He rolled his eyes at me and gave me an I wont and left the room as Ryan entered.

"Lyla… help a guy out?" he asked holding up his yellow tie to me with a smile. "I could never figure these damned things out. That's why mum bought me clip ons."

I smirked at him. Goof. Ryan Alexander Lupin was the biggest goof that I'd ever known. He sucked at tying shoes, ties, knots, and he's dreadful at potions. I'm kind of surprised he didn't by a clip on for today. Couldn't tie a tie to save his soul. I rolled my eyes at him and motioned for him to come over. It was astonishing how much he looked like Remus, his father. But even given that, I still had feelings for him. At first I thought I was just a little mad. But they just never left, and maybe they weren't meant to. I pulled the silky yellow fabric around his head and went to tie it in a proper Windsor knot. I sighed. I really just wish these feelings would die, cause I don't want them. I promised myself I'd only have one great love, and I had it. It seems selfish to have a second, and it makes me feel unfaithful. And even though its been ten years since I've been back, ten whole years to mourn and get over Sirius, I still don't want to let him go. I don't know why, but I just don't.

When I finished tying the tie I noticed he had goop in his hair probably left over from the prank Uncle Fred pulled on my brother this morning. I sighed visibly at him.

"You have goop in your hair." I smirked. "And you have chocolate behind you ear."

"There's chocolate behind my ear?" he asked reaching behind his ear to wipe the brown substance off. "Awesome." he said before stuffing his finger in his mouth and licking it off. I gave him a 'I cant believe you just did that look' before falling off into fits of giggles.

"Pig." I laughed. "You just ate chocolate that was behind your ear! That's gross!"

"Oh shut up Weasley." He grinned rolling his eyes at me. "I love chocolate."

"Must be a Lupin thing." I sighed before handing him the comb to get the goop out of his hair. "Chocoholics."

"Proud of it too." he grinned walking over to a mirror hanging on the wall.

I sighed and walked over to the standing one Fred was using and checked over my reflection. Erin picked blue for the bridesmaid dresses. They were halter and stopped just pass the knees. The blue was a light dusty sky blue and blue flowers were stitched into the bodice on the left side of the dress. I had my hair in curls for once, part pulled back with a comb my parents gave me for my seventeenth birthday. Erin insisted that I use make up for the occasion and went out personally and bought me some. Weird muggle things. There's this stick thing you use to make your eyes pop. Weird. I sighed. Everyone would be here today. All the Weasleys of course, but the Potters, Rose and Scorpius and they're children, The Longbottom/Winchester clan, The Lupins, The Blacks, the rest of the order and the friends of the family as well as the Brides side. I reached up and fixed a stray curl on the comb side and smiled lightly. It was at that moment that I felt arms around me, and if I had been paying attention I could have stopped it. I froze lightly keeping my glance in the mirror still. Ryan leaned his head down on my shoulder and grinned at our reflection.

"You look beautiful." he told me with a smile. He lifted his head up and whispered in my ear. "Or at least I think so."

"Thank you." I spoke softly. "A girl can never hear that one too much." I smiled feeling my heart beat against my chest rapidly.

"Your welcome." he grinned turning me around.

I felt my stomach sink and my heart pick up a wild tempo to tattoo into my chest.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." I smirked pulling on his tie to straiten it out. "With a proper tie and all."

"You think your so funny don't you Lyla Weasley?"

"It just so happens I do happen to think that." I smirked. "I think I'm a barrel of laughs."

He chuckled lightly at me before pulling me by the waist closer to him.

"Alright, I'll give you that. You're a barrel of laughs."

"I think your two barrels of laughs." I smirked. "And then some." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh do you?" he said pulling me flush against his chest. "I guess I'll have to compensate you stroking my ego then." he grinned.

"Oh really? And just what might that compensation be?" I smirked. "Just so were clear I want one hundred chocolate frog cards. And an Agrippa card had best be in there."

"I wasn't thinking frog cards. I was thinking a little more this." he whispered before pulling me into a kiss.

I felt my stomach sky rocket to my chest and my blood begin to rush. His lips were soft against mine moving along just nicely. I forgot who I was, and I forgot why I'd always avoided this. It was exactly like when we were young with the mistletoe and then some. I felt my heart explode in my chest and I wondered why I never wanted to do this before now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him if possible, closer. And we were lost in this wonderful dance of lips and toungs and Merlin it was the best kiss I've ever experienced. I felt the ground moving below me, but I didn't much care. I felt the world tilt on its axis as I felt something comfortable against my back. He was kissing my eyes now, then my cheek, my ear, my throat, my neck. I felt a moan escape me while at the same time I felt something within me break wild and run free. The world spun again as I pinned him down and kissed him hard without abandon.

The door flew open and Fred walked in.

"Lyla! Ryan its almost time for the…" he stopped. "Um." his voice blanched. "Can you two please stop snogging now?"

I scooted over off of him and blushed.

"Could you not have knocked Fredwick?" Ryan groaned. "I've been trying to do that for over a decade!"

"Yeah well she's my sister so no I am glad I didn't knock. You forget since I'm a guy like yourself I understand what other guys want just a little bit more. And considering shes my sister…"

"Twelve years Fred."

"Yeah yeah. Ballless fools. And Lyla please do a bloke a favor and pull your dress down. I'm not that fond of seeing my sisters frilly lacey knickers."

I blushed again and stood up and pulled the dress down.

"Can if Fred." I huffed at him. "A girl can wear lacy knickers all she wants. In fact I helped Erin shop for you. How do you like them cookies?"

"Ok that's just gross. Please don't tell me you buy lingerie?"

"And if I said I do?"

"I'm getting married in twenty minutes and you want me to be sick?"

I chucked a pillow at his head.

"Alright." Ryan grinned standing up and fixing his trousers that had become rather wrinkly. "Don't we have a wedding to be in or something?"

"Don't change the subject. Ooh wait until I tell Da!"

"You will be a dead man Fred Weasley." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh will I?"

The door opened a second time and Remus walked in with Sirius and Hugo. They all looked at us with 'what the hell' looks.

"Ok what's going on? We heard yelling."

"Well Uncle Remus, I would just like to be the first one to tell you that." I cut him off with a kick to the knee. "OW woman!"

"Are you calling me woman Fredrick Weasley?"

"You kicked me!"

"Your being an ass!"

"I am not you Harpy!"

I felt Ryan seize me just as I was ready to attack Fred who was holding his knee.

"Alright you three." Remus gave us all the fatherly look. "What's going on?"

"Well I was just coming to see if Lyla finished tying Ryan's tie cause you and I both know he's crap at tying them. So anyways I come in all happily expecting them to be finishing up the tie and guess what I find?" he paused for dramatic effect. He glared at me. "Them snogging."

Hugo started to snigger and Fred grinned triumphantly at me.

"And that's what your fighting about?" Remus asked with a smile. "Its not like we never seen that one coming."

"Dad!" Ryan shouted. "What the hell?"

Remus rolled his eyes at us.

"Really, its not like we didn't see it coming. Right Sirius?"

He grinned at the both of us.

"After the whole mistletoe thing that one Christmas? No"

"How did you know about that?" I demanded. "I've never told a soul about that!"

"I did." Ryan blushed. "I needed his advice."

"Oh." I sighed. "And that wasn't what we were fighting about." I narrowed my eyes at him. "He said a really insensitive comment about my knickers."

"Fred say your sorry." Remus told him with a pointed look.

"Sorry." he grumbled at me. "I didn't mean to be insensitive about seeing my sister in her kickers with my best friend."

"He just wants me to kill him." I snarled thankful that I was still being restrained by Ryan. "Mark my words Fredrick Weasley, after this day is over there will be hell to pay."

"Alright." Sirius grinned. "Now that you two are done acting like children can we get the show on the road? There is a wedding after all. Ryan take her to the girls so she can fix her hair." he rolled his eyes. "Hugo stop laughing and go outside to tell them everything is almost ready."

"Ok." Hugo smirked and left the room.

"Shall we?" Ryan asked me softly. "It is almost time."

"Yes." I grumbled. "Now can I have my arms back?"

"Sure thing." he chuckled. "Be back in a bit mate." he told Fred before leading me out of the room with a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

The wedding went smoothly. Erin and Fred looked like they'd have a permasmile plastered to they're faces for the rest of they're lives. I was in back of the burrow with a bottle of beer. I sighed. I was avoiding Ryan. But damnit what the hell was I supposed to do? I looked up at the stars and sighed again. Boo. But good sweet Merlin that was the best kiss I've ever in life experienced. Better than I remember with Sirius. I mean I've had feelings for Ryan for a long time. It was almost as if I had them before I went back in time. Maybe I did. And heaven help they weren't going to go away, and quite frankly I don't really want them to either. I mean if we have more kisses like that then hot damn I was soo in! And the sex… god I cant even imagine that. Wait. Did I really just think that? I have never thought that, about anyone. Not even Sirius. I sighed again grumbled and took a swig of my beer.

"What are you doing back here alone?" came the familiar voice of Sirius Black. Although the me in this time always called him uncle. Odd that.

"Thinking."

"About?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Love."

"Ryan?"

"Kind of."

"And what does kind of mean?" he grinned pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Oooh those are my favorite…" I trailed off. "I mean I don't smoke."

He rolled his aged eyes at me before tossing the pack over to me.

"Doesn't surprise me."

"What doesn't?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing." he smirked. "Now what is it about Ryan that your afraid of?"

I sighed again. Should I tell him? Its been ten years after all, and I've done my mourning in that time frame.

"I was in love with someone else once. I feel like I'm betraying them."

"That's understandable. Do you have feelings for Ryan?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Like nothing that I've ever experienced before. It scares me."

"Love shouldn't scare you."

"I know. But it does. I'm afraid I'll loose him." I sighed. "If I were to let that relationship form."

"Who'd you loose?" he questioned offering me the lighter.

I sighed. It had been ten years for me, fifty for him. And here he was helping me with my love life. Irony.

"The person I loved."

"I lost someone to. In the first war. I thought she was the love of my life, and when she died I was heartbroken. But after time I moved on and met someone else who turned out to be it for me."

I felt tears hit my eyes. Fucker! I held my head down low and tried to suck them back.

"That must have been hard." I told him with an even voice.

"It was. Merlin she was one in a million too. Had this fierce determined streak about her. Mean as all hell. And I loved her. And I miss her. But I know her death was for the better."

I sighed again lifting my cigarette to light it. Here goes nothing.

"How long did it take?"

"To get over her? I don't think I ever really did. But I did move on. Maybe that's your problem. You feel you cant move on because your not over him. When maybe you wont ever be. I never was, and doubt you'll ever be."

I sniffled and felt tears spring from my eyes and roll down my cheek.

"Maybe."

"Did he move?" he asked with a smile.

"No. I left him. Although I never wanted to."

"Aww Clover don't cry. Its ok."

I let it all go then. I cried for what I loved and what I had lost. And for what I was gaining.

"I cant help it. Its not fair."

"You yourself told me that some things in life never were. Let the past go. You have to."

"I don't know how."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to."

"Can you blame me?" I turned to him. "I woke up in a hospital bed forty years passed where I wanted to be! One second I was looking up at James the next I wasn't. I was back home with my brother and my father. And I had to just let it all go and I didn't know how. I still don't and its been ten years."

"Stop crying Clover. I know how hard it is believe it or not. When they told me you were gone I didn't talk for days on end. I couldn't function without you. And it took me along time to be ok enough to function again after that. You just have to have courage. You can let go. I know you can."

I sighed.

"Fucking fate. Stupid asshole of a bastard. But I did what I had to didn't I?" I smiled. "I saved everyone I loved."

"That you did. How come it took you this long to tell me?"

"Cause I didn't know how. At first I just wanted to mourn. Then I just tried to ignore it. Obviously ignorance isn't bliss."

"Nope." he grinned. "Your in a different lifetime Lyla. With a whole different destiny to follow. I know your afraid that your betraying me, but your not. I want for you to be happy, even if it couldn't have been with me. Just like I knew that you would want the same for me. And the kid loves you, been coming to me for advice about you since the bloke was fourteen."

"Did that ever freak you out?"

He laughed handing me a handkerchief.

"At first it did. But I knew that things were different. You were a whole different person from the one that I loved."

"I am sorry. Truly I am. I wish it hadn't turned out this way."

"But It did. It did turn out this way, and that's the way it would have turned out anyways. So cheer up and smile. And wotcher Lyla, Ryan's been listening around the corner for about ten minutes." he grinned. "Oh and before I go. These belong to you." he told me pulling a red drawstring bag out from his pocket. "I'll see you later ok? And remember. Be happy. Fall in love. And live life."

I looked down at the bag and opened it up. I poured contents out into my hand and gasped. It was my necklace. And my ring that he'd given me.

"Lyla?" Ryan asked sitting down in Sirius's now vacant spot. "Don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"It's the good kind of crying though." I smiled putting both the necklace and ring back in the bag. "Sorry I've been avoiding you."

"That's ok." he grinned. "Do you feel better?"

"Much." I smiled. "I needed to do that."

"I can understand that." he said pulling me into a hug. "After all you did marry the guy, well part of you did."

I chuckled.

"And that part of me just let go."

"That's good. He's right you know, you should be happy."

"I know." I nodded at him. "And besides he just told me to stop being a ninny about my feelings. In a round about sort of way."

"Good old Uncle Sirius." he smiled kissing my temple. "Told me that you'd be ready when the time was right. Man has more relationship advice than anyone I know."

"When I was in the past your dad had a particularly bad transformation one night, and a student was out on the grounds. So I went out and saved the student and was trying to control him right. Well the student got in safely and the next morning your dad woke me up freaking out cause he thought I wad dead. This is actually a really not so smart story to be telling you…" I trailed off.

"Finish cause now I'm interested."

"We both woke up under the willow. And needless to say your dad was in the buff. Of course I couldn't actually move cause I was a bit… tore up. Well a few months later I was over staying at the nest when Sirius got all flustered when I said I'd seen another bloke naked before. He about had a cow when I told him your dad had a better backside then him. Anyways, the point I'm trying to make is even then he was always trying to protect me. From anything and everything."

"Ok that is a little odd coming from my girlfriend." he snorted. "Maybe the backside gene runs in the family."

"I does." I grinned. "You were alone in the showers after a quidditch game seventh year. Couldn't resist." I grinned at him.

"Glad to know." he smiled down at me. "So Tuesday… dinner and a movie?"

I rolled my eyes, his ever going obsession with muggle movies.

"Sounds perfect. But I'm picking the movie. If I have to watch that Lord of the rings crap again I'll shoot you and the movie."

"Deal." he grinned leaning it to kiss me.

"You know what?" I asked as he pulled away.

"What?"

"I love you Ryan Lupin. And I'm more excited than you'll ever know that I got to meet you. And hopefully between you and me, keep you."

"And I love you Lyla Gertrude Weasley. With all of my heart. And I'm rather glad you came back to me. Cause I just cant see anyone else besides you."

I grinned at him.

"Upon a glimpse eh?"

An: Hola!

First of all I would like to thank all of my fans and reviews I've received throughout this journey.

I would also like to thank each and everyone of you for your time. It was a hell of a ride. And I'm not going to lie, I cried though writing the last three chapters. So this really is a piece of my blood sweat and tears.

Thank you, look for more stories in the future.

thf


	44. AN

9th of February 2011

Hello.

Ok, so I'm sorry. I thought about this ending, and It just didn't seem ended to me. Then I wrote and epilogue I was going to use as a one shot and decided that Lyla Weasley's story isn't yet done. I personally believe in the equivalence of exchange. You cannot gain something and not forfeit something of equal value in return for it. You cant walk into a store and pick up a candy bar without expecting to pay for it with cash in exchange. I set this story up on that logic. Equal is equal, that's how you keep something balanced, how you keep life balanced. So this message is to poke you. Review if you want this continued. At least until the correct ending is me.

Cheers,

~thf


	45. Reaching out against the wind

Story: Upon a glimpse

Author: theherbflower

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but this is from my world.

Playlist: When you come back to me again ~ Garth Brooks. Hey, Soul Sister ~ Train. Lucky ~ Colbie Chaillat and Jason Mraz.

This chapter is dedicated to FaithfullHPReader, Taffyrose and Angel Outsider and all the other reviews that I received telling me not to let this be the end of this amazing journey and for sticking with me until the very end. Please note that the end is coming, two chapters at least. But the ending will be happy and oh so worth it. -thf

Chapter Forty-four: Reaching out against the wind.

If you told me that I would one day stand in my gran's room in front of her old antique mirror staring at myself in a wedding dress, I'd have told you that you were nuts. I was never going to get married again. Ever. I wanted to only have that experience once, and I was getting it twice. It took five years for me to get to the point where I wanted this, and I was happy for it. Here I was, Lyla Gertrude Weasley getting married today. I grinned at my reflection. I was going to spend the rest of this lifetime with someone that I loved, admired, and needed like air. I was overly thrilled; I couldn't believe this was happening. I was marrying Ryan today, and I was so happy. He was everything I needed, and everything that I wanted. I never thought I would find love again, not after what I shared with Sirius. But that was so long ago, and I had to move on. I'll never stop loving him; a part of me still does, but that part of me also knows that we loved in a different life.

"Well don't we look pretty today?" Fred called from the doorway. He was standing there against the door frame with a grin etched into his face. "All pretty dressed in white."

"Ah well you know, I am getting married today." I smirked twirling around in my wedding gown. My mother's wedding gown. "They always say that girls are most beautiful on their wedding day."

"And you are." he smiled walking in the room and shutting the door. "You're going to blow his mind."

I rolled my eyes.

"Who says I haven't already?" I grinned at him. "I thought you males like to talk about your sex lives?"

"Too much information Lyla." he laughed. "And not a word."

"Good, wouldn't want to kill a groom on my wedding day."

"He's pacing up a storm in the other room. Sent me over here to make sure you hadn't flown to coop."

"As if I would run out on him. I'm actually excited. Exhilarated. There's a whole slew of emotions I'm feeling at the moment. But mostly I'm so ready for this, its almost like breathing."

"Coming from the girl who has commitment issues." he smirked. "How long were you engaged?"

I blushed.

"Three years." I looked down at the floor. "But come on! I needed those three years, and its not like it was easy for me considering. I needed time to adjust. And now I'm ready. Beyond that."

"I know." he said pulling me into a hug. "So does he. That's why he puts up with your moody arse."

"I have been pretty moody lately." I told him feeling my face heat up. "There's kind of a reason behind that though…"

He pulled back and narrowed his eyes at me before grinning and kissing my cheek.

"I bloody well told Hugo you were expecting! Didn't believe me but I know. Me and Erin sure have been through that enough times."

"Sucker!" I grinned with a blush. "But yeah. I wanted you to be the first to know."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I would have thought you'd have wanted Ryan to be the first to know that. Since he's the father and all. At least I'm hoping." he grinned.

I slapped him on the arm.

"Of course you dunce. And he'll be the second. How'd you know though?"

"Oh just you know, Erin being pregnant three times. Rose three. Lily once. I've seen a fair few pregnancies you know, the signs are always the same."

"Yeah…" I sighed dreamily. "I've known for a while now, just I wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell him."

"I can see why you'd want to wait. Considering everyone else was married when they were pregnant." he smiled. "And clearly your not."

"I'm about to be!" I protested hugging him again. "I'm about to be."

"I know, and heavens I'm so happy its to Ryan. I cant imagine if it were Frank or someone else."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Frank is one of our best friends, what do you mean you cant imagine that?"

"Love, Frank is a playboy. He has worse commitment issues than you."

"Ok true but still, that's mean to say about your friend."

"The truth often sucks." he blinked at me. "And now I'm going to go and calm that loon across the hall down."

"Ok. Don't tell him about the baby though ok?" I pleaded with him. "And I promise I'll make you some fudge…"

"I wasn't going to anyways, but the fudge is an added bonus."

"Just go you prat." I slapped him on the head lightly. "Love you."

"Yeah yeah I love you too." he kissed me on the temple before heading over to the door. "And you look beautiful, mum would have loved to be here and see this."

"She is. Right here." I put my hand over my heart. "I keep her memory right here, and I know as long as I have that love with me she's always going to be there."

He smiled at me and ducked out of the room.

I turned back to the mirror. I missed my mother, and I do wish she could be here in person. It was about a year ago that the pox took her, and I missed her. But I knew we all missed her, Da mostly. There was a box next to me with the final touches to my attire. I picked up a dahlia I had set to the side and pinned it in my hair. Rosie lent me an old comb of hers that uncle Ron had given her when she was a little girl. There was a pair of blue sapphire earrings from Gran to wear. And last but not the least, was a pair of white silk gloves that were my mothers. Da said she wore them on her own wedding day, and that she would want me to have them for mine. Carefully I took Rosie's comb and placed it on the opposite side of the flower; the earrings came next and with care I slipped them into my ears. I smiled at myself. Today was already amazing, and I know that it hadn't even started yet. I reached down for the gloves and pulled them up to my nose. They smelled like her, and I knew that she was with me. She was up there in heaven looking down at me through those mirrors and smiling. I felt tears pluck my eyes.

"You look beautiful." a voice spoke from behind me.

I whirled around to see four familiar faces. I grinned at them. They were all so much older, but at the same time they were exactly the same. My eyes that were already welled up with tears spilled over. I sat the gloves down and picked up a tissue to dry up my tears.

"Well well Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs. And Fred." I smirked. "What brings your presence here on this occasion?"

"Well." Moony rolled his eyes at me. "I came to see my youngest boy get married." he smiled and walked over to me. "Who'd have thunk." he said before pulling me into a hug. "You do look stunning."

"Thank you." I smiled at him before turning my gaze over to the other three men who were all standing at the door.

"Oh Clover!" James burst out dramatically. In three quick strides I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "All grown up! A second time! And getting married."

"James you dope get off of me." I grinned as he pulled away. "You'll get me all wrinkly."

"And you never change." he laughed kissing my cheek. "I always knew you'd be a Mrs. Moony someday." he joked. "Well kind of."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't change either Prongs. And I've heard that a few times in the past. Give or take."

"Just letting you know." he winked running a hand through his gray streaked hair. "I'm proud of you."

I nodded at him.

"Thank you."

"Ok my turn!" Fred burst out happily. "At least this time I'll get to see you get married."

"Yeah yeah." I smiled hugging him. "We're even though. As I didn't get to see you marry Alice."

"Yeah yeah." he ginned. "And damn you look like mum. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only a few people, give or take."

"You look lovely, your going to knock that kids socks off."

I burst out laughing at that, ah Fred. I loved that git.

"What's so funny?" he asked pouting. "Why're you laughing at me?"

"Because you just told me that this morning, or at least the other you." I grinned at him. "I love you."

"Love you too Sis." he smiled.

I looked up at Sirius who was just standing there quietly. He'd gotten so old, but at the same time I could still see that handsome guy that I once knew. His hair may have receded and gone white, but in my mind I could still see him exactly as he was the last time I seen him before that battle that day so many years ago. He smiled at me and crossed over to me.

"I meant what I said, you do look beautiful. You always have." he told me before giving me a hug. "For a moment I thought I was seeing the past."

"Maybe you were." I told him with a grin. "And thank you."

"Just stating the obvious." he smirked. "Excited?"

"More than." I smiled. "If there is a word that describes the feeling past excited exhilarated and thrilled, that's what I am right now."

"Good, I'm glad. I happy you moved on, its what I wanted for you." he said softly with a smile. "You deserve it."

"No I don't. It seems selfish to me to be able to love twice. But I'm human and so therefore its in my nature to be selfish."

"Then I'm selfish too." he told me with a roll of his eyes. "Selfish for loving twice."

"Well at least we're even." I chuckled. "At least there is that."

"Alright guys." Moony broke in with a smile. "Mind If I have a chat with my future daughter in law here?"

"Nope. Don't mind at all." James grinned that same bloody 'I'm king of the world' grin that I loved so much. "Fred? Pads? Coming?"

"I should think so." Fred smiled kissing the top of my head. "See you in a bit."

"Have fun." Sirius told me with a kiss to my cheek. "And remember, I think you deserve this."

"Thank you." I told them both before they were gone with James. I turned to moony and grinned at him. "And what would you like Messer Moony?"

"A hug?"

"Did you have to ask?" I asked embracing him. "Odd change of events huh?"

"No, not really. I knew this day would come. I've always known." he told me softly pulling back. "This you was always destined to marry Ryan, and quite frankly I'm happy. I wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would Dora."

"I sure wouldn't." said another voice from the doorway. Nymphadora Lupin stood there happily, with Da right there next to her. "I brought you something." she told me walking into the room. "Here." she said giving me a garland made of daisies much like the one she'd made as a child for my last wedding day.

"Thank you." I told her with a smile and a slip of a tear. "Thank you." I repeated feeling my eyes tear up again.

"Crying kiddo?" Da asked walking in the room. "Need a hanky?" he asked pulling a very old battered piece of blue cloth from his pocket that had his initials stitched into it. Mum gave it to him for Christmas one year when I was a child.

"Thanks." I said accepting it and wiping my eyes. "I've just been a little emotional lately."

"The very thing I wanted to talk to you about." Moony smiled from beside me. "And I love to be able to have the second chance to tell you that you smell odd."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ha! But I already knew."

"Ah!" he pulled back and held his heart dramatically much like James had done. "You ruin an old mans fun!"

"I'm confused." Da said blinking from behind me. "This about the time travely stuff?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "See Moony here with his extra wolfly powers has an overactive sense of smell."

"True. I never got to surprise him when I was pregnant, he always surprised me with it. 'Dora love, we've got a bun in the oven." she mimicked. "Always did suck."

"The last time I thought I was going to pass out." I laughed. "Just about had a heart attack."

"Yeah James and I had to carry you down to the hospital wing. Good times." he grinned.

"I'm still confused." Da told me blinking his eyes. "Am I missing something."

I sighed. Well I guess Ryan would be the err… fifth person to know. I blushed heavily. Here goes.

"Da umm… I'm sorta err…" I paused feeling my face go dark red. "I'm pregnant."

He just stood there and stared at me for a few good minutes before grinning.

"I get to be a Grandpa again?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah. You sure do."

"Congratulations." Nymphadora smiled before crossing over and giving me a hug. "This will make ninth for us."

"Thank you." I blushed when she pulled back.

"Remus never did let anyone else break the news. He'd always know when one of our kids were going to tell us they were expecting and he'd jump up and say 'There's a bun in the oven."

I laughed at this, of course he would. That just sounds so Moony like.

"Same old same old."

"Alright. Now the ceremony will be starting in five minutes and we're going to get our seats." Moony grinned at me. "And look, this time your dad gets to walk you down the isle."

"Yeah and not some moody werewolf." I smirked. "But I'm thankful for both."

"Alright. See you in a bit." he winked before taking his wife by the hand and leading her out of the room.

I hugged Da again. We stood there in an embrace for awhile before he pulled back and grinned at me.

"You have no idea how astonishingly much you look like your mother right now. And just as beautiful." he told me with tears swimming in his eyes. "I'm sure she's happy for you right now."

"She is. Fred told me the same thing earlier. And I told him that as long as I had her with me in my heart she'd always be with me. And know she's watching right now with a smile on her face. I know that, and so should you." I grinned at him. "I'm happy that I have you here with me today."

"I'm glad I could be here too pumpkin." he said kissing my forehead. "I'm proud of you for all of the things that you've done. For all the sacrifices you've made. And for just being you."

"Thank you Da." I smiled feeling my cheeks warm up. "I love you."

"And I love you kiddo. Now lets get those gloves on and have ourselves a wedding."

"Alright." I told him before breaking out embrace and walking over to the box where I'd left the gloves. I picked them up carefully. They were silk white lace, that had flower design patterns that matched my gown. I sighed and slipped them on happily before turning back to my father who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are we going to have a wedding or not?" an excited voice asked from the doorway. We both looked up to see Uncle Fred grinning at the pair of us. "Cause I was just in with Ryan and he looks like he's going to kill himself if we don't get this show on the road."

"Will you go tell him to hold his horses?" I chuckled. "I'm ready now."

"Good good." my Uncle grinned at me. "By the way, I get an honorary uncle dance later."

"Alright." I smirked. "Go and tell him I'm ready."

"Will do kid. Will do." and with that he left the room whistling. I turned to Da who had tears in his blue eyes.

"Don't cry Da." I handed him my hanky. "Today is a good day."

"I know sweetheart." he took the hanky from my hand and wiped his eyes. "But its not every day I get so see my only daughter get married."

"Its not like I'm leaving and never coming back Da." I told him before hugging him around the middle again. "I would never leave." I sighed. "I wont ever leave."

"I love you pumpkin," he pulled back and smiled happily. "Now lets do this thing. And I promise no pranks like at your brothers wedding."

He took my arm in his and steered me out of the room. The halls were filled with pictures as we traveled down them towards the backyard where everything was set up. I seen all of my Aunts and Uncles smiling down at me from they're frames; all of my cousins; everyone I'd ever loved were pinned up down those halls. I smiled happily, this was the best day I've ever known. The crimson carpet seemed to fly by as we walked through the house towards our destination. I had come so far for this day, and I've overcome so many obstacles. I had loved, and I've lost. I've traveled different times and different destinies. And I'm thankful that it played out this way, because I got to experience things I'd been before hindered. I got to know a whole different part of my family, and I wouldn't trade the world for it. The bright sun bathed down on me with golden sheaves as we stepped out of the house. There were so many people here today. I could make out my cousin Lily at the alter waiting for me as my maid of honor; Fred stood happily besides Ryan who had the biggest grin on his face.

There was a whoop from the right side of the guests and with glee I realized it was Sirius who was cheering us on. Who'd have thought this was how the story would have ended, I never in a million years seen this one coming at me. I looked up at Da who was crying softly next to me. I felt tears of my own prick my eyes and threaten to spill. He looked down at me and smiled. We reached the alter and he reached into his pocket to produce his hanky. He wiped his eyes and handed it to me with an expression that was filled with love.

"Thank you Da," I moved to hand him the hanky back. "I love you."

"I love you too pumpkin, and keep that with you. That way you have a little of me with you too." he grinned kissed me on the cheek and went and sat down in the chair reserved for him next to Uncle Fred and Auntie Katie.

"Dearly beloved." the wizened old man who was officiating the ceremony boomed out to the crowd cheerfully. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the most sacred bond of marriage. If there is any persons who objects to this bonding please henceforth state so." the audience remained quiet so the little man continued. "Very well then. Do you, Ryan Alexander Lupin take this woman to have and to hold, for bitter and for worse, in sickness and in health; for richer or poorer; in mirth and in tears for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he grinned at me. "I always have. Since that long ago day when we had our pretend ceremony in the mud. I love you more than I can even begin to describe Lyla Weasley. You're the best friend I've ever had and the only person I want to experience the joys and sorrows of life with."

"Very well." the old man smiled and turned to me. "And do you Lyla Gertrude Weasley, take this man to have and to hold; for bitter or for worse; in sickness and in health; for richer or poorer; in mirth and in tears for as long as you both shall live?"

"I don't. I take you for much longer than that. At the end of our journey when we transcend from life into death, I'll still love you. You are tone of the greatest men that I have ever known, and my very best friend. I marry you in life and in death, forever and for always."

"Good Good." the old man reached out for our hands. "May you present the rings?"

Fred handed a blue velvet box to the old man from his pocket.

"Here you are."

"Thank you. Now Ryan if you would." he handed Ryan one of the gold bands.

He carefully slipped it onto my finger and kissed my hand.

"And now you Lyla."

I took the second ring from the box and slipped it onto his finger.

"Very well. Now for the spell." he took both of our left hands and wrapped a long yellow ribbon around them. "I declare you bonded for life." he tapped his wand on our hands and gold sparks enveloped our hands before slithering into the ribbon and disappearing. The audience composed of our family and closest friends all cheered around us. The old man smiled at the both of us. "You may now kiss your wife."

Our lips met in a swirl of sound and passion, and I knew in my heart that I wouldn't have wanted this life any other way.

Authors Note: Ok, so here I'm going to tell you all that this is not the ending, things will get better! I promise. Although I wanted this to be the ending, I couldn't. It felt to me as if I were betraying them somehow, Lyla and Sirius. They deserve they're happy ending, and I can't be evil and take that from them. As to see how, well you'll just have to stay tuned in the coming weeks now don't you. *imagine evil smirks*

Cheerio!

~thf


	46. When you come back to me again

Story: Upon a glimpse

Chapter Forty-Five: When you come back to me again.

An: Thanks to everyone who has supported me! Onto the ending!

Playlist: Hesitate ~ SoneSour. When you come back to me again~ Garth Brooks. Love of my life ~ Queen.

Chapter Forty-Five: When you come back to me again.

"Ryan?" I asked him softly as we danced later the night.

"Yes?" he replied in kind pulling back slightly to look at my face. "What is it?"

I blushed looking down at our feet as we swayed back and forth to the song playing on the gramophone around us. I looked back up and felt my pulse quicken.

"There's something I kind of need to tell you."

"What is ii?" he asked with a panicked edge to his voice. "Is everything ok? You're not going to tell me this was all a mistake and leave are you?"

"No." I rolled my eyes at him. "While I'll admit it did take me forever to warm up to the idea of matrimony, I'm not going to leave you dope."

"Ok. Then what's wrong?"

"Who said anything is wrong?"

"You look worried."

"I kind of am worried."

"About what? Is it bad? You're not going to die right?"

I sighed and shook my head slowly.

"It's not bad. And I'm not going to die."

"Then what is it?" he asked curiously. "I'm confused."

"You are often confused." I smirked at him before moving my arms up around his neck. "I just wanted to tell you before your dad spilled the beans."

"Spilled the beans about what?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "And why does my dad know?"

"Well." I grinned. "Considering your dad has oddly powerful senses of smell…" I trailed off. "I didn't tell him, he just knew."

"Knew about what?" his eyes bored into mine with confusion written in them. "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

He just started at me for a few minutes. We stopped swaying to beat as shock washed over him. Then he beamed at me, rather toothily. I titled my head to the side and smirked.

"Really? Like we're going to have a baby?"

"Uh huh." I smiled at him. "We're going to have a baby."

"Awesome!" he cheered sweeping me up off of my feet and spinning me around in a circle. "This is amazing!"

"Uh huh." I told him before hugging him contentedly. "It is amazing."

"How long have you known?" he asked lightly.

"About a week. I just wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell you about it, and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do it."

"Well I'm glad you did. This is the best day of my life."

"I love you." I smirked. "I love you more than I can even begin to describe."

"And I love you. So if my dad knows who else?"

"Well your mom and my Da were in the room when you dad got all 'I know something you don't know' even though I did know. So they kind of know."

"Alright. And yeah Dads done that to every one of my siblings, always has to take away the effect."

"Well your dads a weirdo, what can you expect."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Fred. He just knew. Went all, yeah I've seen Erin be pregnant three times already, I know the signs."

"Git."

"Yeah, he's a git."

"Speaking of the git." Ryan pulled back and smiled. "Looks like he's going to steal you from me for a dance."

"Aww poor you." I smirked. "You have to spare one dance to my brother."

"Yeah well if I didn't love him I'd say no."

"Oh are you telling me you've feelings for my twin?" I asked pulling back with a mock hurt expression. "Was I not good enough for you?"

"I am afraid not my love." he grinned stepping out of our dance and walking up to my brother who looked bewildered. "Shall we Fredwick?"

"Indeed Ry, I do believe we shall." he grinned before he took Ryan up in a waltz and waltzed around the room happily.

"What are those two loons doing?" Lily asked next to me. "Dancing together? Such weirdo's."

"Very true. But they're my weirdo's. And I love em." I smiled at my cousin. I eyed the glass of wine in her hand and gave her a disapproving look. "Alcohol? I thought you were expecting."

"Oh one glass of wine isn't going to kill me." she grinned at me. "Plus Taylor allowed me one glass, and quite frankly I'm taking that glass."

"I love you Lily." I said before tugging her into a hug. "You crack me up."

"Why of course I do." she wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm just that loveable."

"Don't grow a house sized ego there Lils." I smirked at her. "It would be bad for you."

"Oh shut up." She grinned hugging me again. "How do you feel?"

"I'm great. Although I'm sort of wishing that my idiot brother and husband would stop waltzing now."

"Oi!" she bellowed at the two afore mentioned lunatics. "Stop cavorting with each other, Lyla wants her husband back." she smirked. "I don't think she's into threesomes and incest."

I rolled my eyes as Fred and Ryan stopped dancing and walked back over to us.

"It's my turn to dance with her Ryan." Fred huffed before taking me up in a dance. "Talk to you two later." he winked and we were off.

"How are you feeling love?" Fred asked with a smirk. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes at him with a grin.

"I'm feeling positively magnificent. Today has been the best." I smirked at him. "And I'm glad I get to share it with all of my loved ones."

He wiggled his eyebrow and dipped me low before swinging me back up to him.

"I love you sis, and I'm so freaking glad that that loon over there pining is officially my brother now." he pointed over at Ryan who was as he said, pouting to Lily who was laughing at him with her youngest daughter wrapped up in her arms.

"I'm sure you are. Now I can only imagine what type of trouble you two gits will get into." I smiled as the song ended. "Now that you two are related."

"Ahh yes… it will be amazing." he smirked at me. "Now it looks as if Da wants a turn."

"Hey poppet." My Da told me with a smile from my left hand side. He was in his old maroon dress robes with his graying and balding hair striking with the moonlight delicately. "Do I get a turn?"

"Of course!" I told him with a grin. I shoved Fred off of me and jumped over at my father. "Let us dance!"

"How you feeling pumpkin?" he asked happily as we swayed right.

"Pretty fantastic." I replied with a grin. "Everything is just. It's great. And I am loving every second of it."

"That's good. I'm glad you're pretty fantastic, marriage is a wonderful experience."

"I know." I told him softly. "I can't actually believe that I'm here today. But I'm so glad that I am."

"I always knew. It wasn't too hard to figure out." he smiled. "It's not too hard for a father to recognize when his daughter has found the one. You were ten and outside in the tree house with Fred and Ryan playing exploding snap. I stood down next to the base of the tree and looked in on you guys to make sure you were all safe. You looked over at him and smiled when you won and giggled as the cards singed his eye brows. Then he smiled back at you and gave you a noogy."

"I remember that." I smirked remembering for myself the singed eyebrows and the pillow fight we all got into after. "I don't think I could imagine living this life without either Ryan or Fred. Fred's my twin and I can't fathom not having him with me always. He's my other half in a sense. But Ryan." I sighed feeling myself tearing up. "I can't even begin to explain it. I couldn't function without him."

"That's how it's supposed to be poppet." he smiled and spun me out and around. "I'm so very proud of you." he pulled me back in. "You've done excellent."

"Thank you." I smiled resting my head on his chest. "I love you Da."

"I know you do pumpkin, and I love you too. Always have, always will."

I rested my head on his chest and hummed as we danced along to the music.

"Mind if I have a chance to steal her?" a familiar voice inquired behind me. I snapped my head up and smirked at an elderly Remus Lupin who was smiling wistfully.

"Not at all, see you later pumpkin." Da leaned down and kissed my cheek before bouncing off in the direction of Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina.

"Moony." I smirked as we set off in a waltzing beat. "How are you?"

"Oh just spiffing. Just got done listening to Ryan pout about everyone stealing you away from him."

"Poor sod, is he really that upset?" I joked happily.

"Oh yes, practically crying he was. So tell me, you told him yet?"

"Of course I did. I figured I should tell him before somebody else beat me to the punch."

"I do tend to beat people to that particular punch huh?" he smiled reminding me of that long ago day were we sat in the kitchens fighting over potato sticks.

"That you do, that you do. I'm excited about it, cause at least this time I know what's coming and can brace myself when the time comes."

"I always did envy the female population for they're ability to handle crazy amounts of pain to birth a child. I've seen you do it, Lily do it, Alice, and Nymphadora do it. It's crazy really, and yet it continues."

"Of course it does. That's how we repopulate. Although it is rather painful, it's worth it in the end."

"I still find it amazing that this should be the road fate took, that this was how things were meant to end, something just doesn't seem right about it."

"I know." I sighed lightly. "I would have never believed it, everything is so different but yet at the same time it's not. I miss the time I spent in the past, but I acknowledge the fact that no matter how much I can want it, this is the outcome. So I dealt with it when I didn't want to. I so badly want to change the tide of what has happened, but what would that do but mess things up more. Sometimes late at night when I'm all alone I sit and remember everything, and I always cry for it because it didn't seem just. That the price for righting so many of Voldemort's wrongs would be this ending. But then I remind myself that I saved so many people that would have died by Voldemort's hands, gave people who lost loved ones their loved ones back. I stopped it, we stopped him. I was given the chance to see what I've seen, experience what I've experienced, loved who I've loved. I got to know you and James and Sirius. I got to save them from a fate that was unfair to them. That's when I remind myself, that I would give anything to have that; I gave everything to have that. There is always a bigger picture, life isn't about what I want, it's about what is best for the whole, what's best for the ones that I love and their happiness."

"Don't you think that that's too selfless Clover? To give up everything you loved for the greater of the universe?"

"No. I think I'm being selfish. I got to love two great men twice. I've gotten to see so many things in my short lifetime. There is nothing else I could give to pay for that gift. So many people lived because of me, and I truly believe that you cannot gain anything without first sacrificing something in return. There was nothing more important to me than Sirius and Frankie. But I gave them up because that's what was expected of me. I would love to go back in time and have them again, but I know that's not how fate works. Fate is not a fickle thing, it has demands, and they must be met."

"I disagree with you. You've given up so much for this world." Moony sighed spinning me around and pulling me in. "I think you deserve to love again, that you deserve to live a happy life. You should have lived in our time, and I think it's a crying shame that you didn't. That fate took that from you."

"Unfortunately we don't always get everything that we desire. How would we learn anything? What would that prove to our creator? To go through life getting everything that we wanted and learn no lesson?"

"It just doesn't seem fair." He sighed sadly. "But I understand your point."

"Good." I smiled at him. "I'm glad."

"If you could go back in time, would you. Would you want to? Leave all of this behind and go back?" he asked me softly.

"I would. I love my family, and I love Ryan. But I'm always going to want to go back, the only difference is that I know that I can't."

"But if you could."

"Then I would. In a heartbeat." I sighed again. "I love this time, but I don't know it. Not like I should. There are parts of my life that I don't know, people have to remind me and tell me stories. I would love to go back to everything that I knew, everything that was solid. Tangible. But wishing something to happen that cannot isn't wise. And it does no good to dwell upon such thoughts. I have to live in this time and in this frame of mind. That's just the way it is."

"It doesn't have to be." Moony whispered into my ear. "If you choose that path to follow, it will lead you home."

"What?" I pulled back and looked up at him only to find the room faded away and the wedding party gone. "What's going on?" I demanded.

Then Remus Lupin was suddenly not Remus Lupin but somebody else. It was Frank Longbottom, the Frank who died in my arms all those years ago in the past. He was smirking at me and dancing me around happily.

"You've passed your test." He grinned at me happily. "You can go home now."

"What?" I asked stumped at the situation. "So that was all an illusion?"

"Basically." He smirked. "But you passed with flying colors."

"Where are we?"

"You ask to many questions love." He chuckled happily. "Just be happy that you can go home."

"I am. But I don't understand."

"You do. Unconsciously you do, now close your eyes and click you heels."

"Do I really have to click my heels Glinda? And say there's no place like home?'

"No. But you do need to close your eyes."

"Frank." I sighed softly. "This time is for real though right?"

"It is." He nodded happily at me. "Now close your eyes Lyla."

..scene...change…

There is one law in the universe, you cannot gain something of value and not sacrifice something of equal in exchange for it. You cannot take something without paying for it. You cannot take away and give life at free will due to these things. Everything has a balance and it must be kept. All is one, and one is all. In my case, my payment was loss. My lesson was how to deal with it, how to accept it, and how to live with it. I had to come to the conclusion that there was always a price to pay, and you have to honor that and uphold that. I have had three different experiences of life. Seen people that I love die, see people who should have prevailed be defeated. Fate wasn't a fickle thing, it was serious and it meant business. For what I wanted, I must in return give payment. More than anything, I wanted the people that I love to live life happily. And not care about my own in return. I had to prove that I was selfless, that I understood the laws of fate, and the laws of the equivalence of exchange. It was terrifying, but that's just the way it is. I knew that to return to the time that was right for me, I had to prove that. And I was given that chance and I proved it. Now all that I wanted to was to go home, be with my husband and check on my child. That's what I needed.

My eyelids were so heavy, so very heavy. I didn't want to lift them, I couldn't lift them. I was so warm and blissful. I was content with the world, _with life_. I was happy; it felt as if I were swimming in pure unadulterated bliss. But I wanted to see, I _needed_ to. I felt the heaviness on my eyelids give way a little and blurry blue colors started to form and were all that I could see. I opened them up all the way and winced slightly as light engulfed my vision and soon the blurriness started to clear up. I blinked but held my eyelids closed this time, but they felt so light, like I needed to open the back up. But I didn't want to. I don't know what test I'm being faced with next or if this isn't one. I breathed as my hearing kicked back in. I could hear wind blowing through an open window and water breaking on the waves in the distance. My breath got caught in my throat, what if I was home. Oh god, but what if I wasn't. I flipped my eyelids back open and the room started to form in my vision around me. I was home, in the nest, in mine and Padfoot's bed. I started to cry. I couldn't help as the emotions bombarded me as if I were a citadel and the emotions were my quarry. It all of a sudden was if I were a tiny ship lost out to sea and a fierce storm was raging all around me for as far as I could see. Then there were arms around me like a beacon of light finding me so that I could make my way back home.

With courage I opened up my eyes to find Sirius staring back at me with love and with joy. He was crying, big salty tears slipping unabashed from his piercing blue eyes. It was then that I realized that I was crying too, but good sweet god! I was home. I felt relief wash over me like warm sunlight after a dark dreary winter. I was home. I sat up quickly and pulled him into a hug and clung to him for everything that he was, for everything that I loved, for everything that I had inside of me. I was finally home. I was finally back where I belonged, and I was safe.

"Oh Clover, I thought you were never going to come back to me." he sobbed out as he held me to him. "I'm so happy that you finally here, that you finally came home."

"I'm sorry." I breathed into his neck. "I'm so sorry, but I had to. But I'm here now, it's finally over."

"I've missed you so much." he kissed up the side of my face. "But I'm overjoyed that you are awake finally. I told everyone you would wake up, that it wasn't a lost cause. And I was right, I was right." he cried into my hair. "I was right."

"Oh Padfoot." I sighed happily. "When were things for us every easy?"

"Never." he pulled back and smirked. "Do I get to kiss sleeping beauty?"

"You dope." I shook my head before pulling his lips down to meet mine in a blend of passion and pure need. Kissing him was like finding solitude, finally coming home after your search for the holy grail. I couldn't allow myself to worry about anything but him in this moment. I was finally with him again, and oh how I loved him. His lips were that familiar warm against my own, I felt tears of relief slip down my cheeks. Sweet merlin, I was home. I never wanted to leave his arms again, go anywhere without him. Although change is a beautiful thing, breaking out of the bonds that bind and living again despite all of the odds stacked up against me.

"You've been gone far too long." he smiled rubbing my cheek. "But I knew without a doubt that you'd come back to me, just as I would for you."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Seven and a half months."

"What?" I asked in shock sitting up a little straighter. "Seven?"

"Yeah. After the battle you somehow woke up in your coma and went in to find Moony, James and Fred. You made it inside before collapsing back into your coma, the medi witches and wizards got to you and admitted you into St. Mungos. You were there for four months, then the staff started to talk about administering the drug and I took you home. I figured if you were going to wake up, you'd do it here at home. Voldemort was defeated, you did it. We did it. Technically Moony and Fred did it. Then we took over the ministry and righted many wrongs that had been done in Voldemort's reign. Lily and Alice are both pregnant, expecting next month. Frankie is with Remus and Nymphadora right now at the London Zoo. We got all of the death eaters and executed them. We're at peace. We won."

"I am so happy to know that." I breathed out all of a sudden feeling rather drained of strength. "What about Regulus and Fabian?"

"Pathetically in love. Sometimes it makes me want to vomit. But then I remembered how much I was in love you with and feel pretty pathetic myself."

"Wait. Who all died?" I held my breath.

"Frank did. So did Dumbledore. And old Kettleburn who came to fight at the end. It was a hard few weeks after the final battle, took time to get used to. And I was so worried that you'd never wake up. Never do that to me again, I don't think that I could ever handle loosing you again."

"You won't." I smiled running my fingers over his ear. "Everything is good now."

"What took you so long?" he smirked half joking.

"I had a price to settle. It was as if I was in a dream but the dream was reality. I had to accept loss and sacrifice and live and carry on in spite of it to make the people that I love happy and not have any regard for myself. I thought I would never see you again, that even though I paid the price that was asked of me, that I wouldn't get this chance. But I did and dear god that's wonderful."

"I love you Clover. Merlin knows how I love you." he sighed wrapping me tighter in his arms and rocking me as tears over came him again. "Always."

"I love you to Padfoot. More than I can even begin to describe. I love you more than anyone or anything. And I never want to leave you ever ever again."

"I will see to it." he pulled back and smiled. I wiped his stay tears away and smiled.

"Good."

"Oi Padfoot we're home!" Moony called out from the front room. "Get your lazy arse out here."

"Help me up." I whispered into his ear.

I stood slowly and rather crookedly. The first step I took felt as if I were floating, and Sirius had to hold me up as we walked the rest of the way out to the front room. Remus was standing with his back to us at the couch, setting Frankie down next to Nymphadora who was grinning up at us happily. I smiled at her and winked. Moony turned around and smirked before dropping his jaw.

"Hey Moons. What's up?" I asked with a smirk. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Clover your awake?" he breathed open mouthed at me. "Oh my god."

I was engulfed with a Moony hug, and it felt like drinking warm chocolate on cold winter evenings. That last cup of tea and a smile. Everything was as it should be in the world.

"Missed you too Moons."

"I am so glad that you woke your arse up, thought Padfoot was going to go crazy if you didn't anytime soon."

"Oh Moony." I smirked. "You're probably right. I'm so glad to be awake. I'm so happy that everything is as it should be. How it was meant to be."

"You've a child to check on." he smirked and let me go.

I was filled with such love as I looked down at my son who had grown with leaps and bounds since I held him last. I cradled him in my arms and was at bliss. I was home.

…the end…(for..real..this..time)..

Authors Endnote:

Alrightie loves! There be it. A proper ending for my masterpiece. The only story I've ever actually finished, and its done. I have sewn this fiction together with love, with sorrow, with loss, with hope, and with happiness. For it was my own escape from reality, Lyla Winchester is a part of me because I created her. But I'm happy to see her ended properly, to see the story ended properly. Happy Valentines Day everybody. don't forget to review. lol! Peace out! Btw, check out my new fiction called why don't you & I.

Happy Valentine's Day,

-thf


End file.
